


You're the one that I want

by NaimaDahmer, pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 80's, AU, Angst, Fluff, Grease - Freeform, High School, Lemon, M/M, Steve is a sweetie, Tony is a bully, almost non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 214,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaimaDahmer/pseuds/NaimaDahmer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve e Tony sono due ragazzi molto diversi, ma allo stesso tempo complementari.<br/>Si conoscono sul lungomare della caotica Malibu e trascorrono l'intera estate insieme, finché non sono costretti a separarsi.<br/>Ma a quanto pare, il destino ha in serbo per loro molto altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer Nights - Part One

#  ****

#  **You're the one that I want**

  
  
 

**Summer Nights**

###  _PART ONE_  

  
  
West Beverly High, una scuola per gente d’alto rango, esageratamente ricca. Lo si poteva capire già solamente osservandone la struttura: l’erba perfettamente tosata, gli alberi sempreverdi ed i muri ritinteggiati di fresco – probabilmente venivano ridipinti ogni semestre.  
   
Era una delle scuole più frequentate in cui era mai stato, fu questa la prima cosa che passò per la testa a Steve, quando mise piede fuori dall’auto. Perché, nelle scuole in cui era stato prima, di solito gli spazi non erano così ampi, anzi. Invece quella era super frequentata, super frequentata da gente facoltosa e spocchiosa.  
   
Non che lui fosse povero, per intenderci, perché suo padre non era di certo un miliardario ma, essendo un veterano della guerra del Vietnam e sergente nella U.S. Army, di soldi ne guadagnava abbastanza da potersi permettere di prendere un bell’appartamento a Beverly Hills e mandare suo figlio in una delle migliori scuole, senza fargli mancare proprio nulla.  
   
Ma Steve, Steven Grant Rogers, non era esattamente il classico prototipo di ragazzo ricco. Fisicamente era assolutamente perfetto, nulla da ridire, perché aveva un aspetto curato ed un corpo che sembrava scolpito nel granito. Era uno sportivo, gli piaceva molto tenersi in forma e quasi sempre cercava di partecipare alle attività scolastiche, inserendosi nella squadra di Football o quella di Baseball.  
   
In quattro anni aveva cambiato circa cinque scuole, perché lui e suo padre erano sempre in viaggio a causa dell’U.S. Army; l’uomo veniva spedito nelle più disparate basi internazionali ed era costretto a portarselo dietro. Joseph era l’unico familiare di Steve poiché la madre, Sarah, era morta quando lui aveva appena un anno, per problemi cardiaci.  
   
Il ragazzo non ne sapeva molto, quello era un tasto dolente per suo padre, quindi non si era mai preoccupato di chiedergli maggiori informazioni. Avevano un buon rapporto, senz’altro, ma spesso l’uomo era piuttosto rigido, sicuramente a causa dell’educazione militare.  
   
L’estate era finita, quindi, e lui si ritrovava come ogni anno in una scuola diversa. L’anno precedente lo aveva trascorso in Australia, senza farsi neanche un amico, i ragazzi lo avevano preso in giro durante tutta la permanenza per il suo accento americano. L’anno prima ancora lo aveva trascorso in Italia, a Vicenza, poiché suo padre era stato assegnato alla base di _Camp Darby_.  
   
Lì nemmeno era riuscito a farsi molti amici, a parte qualche figlio dei colleghi di suo padre, che comunque non avrebbe più rivisto, impossibilitato dalla distanza e dai continui spostamenti. Se non altro quell’anno gli era piaciuto particolarmente perché aveva passato un paio di mesi, in estate, tra Napoli, Roma e Firenze, assaggiando la cucina locale e potendosi poi vantare con i compagni di scuola di aver mangiato la vera pizza.  
   
Le ragazze italiane erano state tutte molto carine con lui, anche se c’erano stati alcuni problemi di comunicazione. I ragazzi un po’ meno, in verità, perché lo vedevano come una minaccia – d’altronde, gli capitava spesso che lo vedessero in quel modo.  
   
In ogni caso, era quasi felice di completare la scuola superiore a Los Angeles, negli U.S.A, perché era da anni ormai che non viveva in America. Ovviamente avrebbe preferito ritornare a Brooklyn, dove era nato e cresciuto, ma si sarebbe accontentato di Beverly Hills per quella volta.  
   
Si aggiustò lo zaino sulle spalle ed iniziò ad incamminarsi verso l’entrata della scuola, percorrendo l’atrio e salendo le scale, continuando a guardarsi intorno. Indossava un paio di comunissimi jeans ed una t-shirt blu scuro attillata, le maniche che coprivano le sue braccia fino al gomito. Non faceva così caldo, aveva preferito non sbracciarsi troppo, suo padre ci teneva che si mostrasse sempre presentabile.  
   
Era da un po’ di mesi che ormai non lo ascoltava più e faceva un po’ di testa sua, il loro rapporto si era deteriorato a causa delle continue pressioni di lui. Così Steve non ci badava più, non lo ascoltava se non il minimo indispensabile.  
   
Tutto era degenerato quando gli aveva confessato di essere omosessuale. A quel punto l’uomo aveva deciso di rendere la vacanza a Malibu permanente, richiedendo il trasferimento in una base proprio ad L.A. per tenerlo “sotto controllo” e “curarlo”. Secondo lui l’omosessualità era una malattia, quindi aveva deciso che il continuo spostarsi non andava bene e che Steve doveva mettere un attimino radici e frequentare delle ragazze, cosa che non aveva mai fatto e nemmeno gli interessava.  
   
Insomma, anche Freddie Mercury era gay, e pure non aveva un padre petulante che lo stressava e cercava di trascinarlo da uno _strizzacervelli_.  
   
«Ehi, ciao!» Una ragazza bionda con un paio di jeans attillati ed un top rosa lo salutò in modo smorfioso, facendo ridacchiare le sue amiche. Steve non l’aveva mai vista prima, ma a quel punto ne approfittò per avvicinarsi a chiedere informazioni, visto che quella scuola era troppo caotica. Non riusciva ad orientarsi.  
   
«Salve ragazze.»Le salutò, cordiale, chiedendosi se avesse addosso qualcosa di strano, perché gli stavano praticamente facendo una radiografia. «Scusate se vi disturbo, non è che potreste dirmi dove si trova la classe di letteratura? Sono all’ultimo anno e questo è il mio primo giorno.»  
   
La biondina annuì, avvicinandosi a lui e guardandolo negli occhi. «Noi siamo al terzo. La classe di letteratura è al primo piano, l’ultima sulla destra, affaccia dall’altra parte dell’atrio, non puoi sbagliare.» Spiegò, indicandogli un punto nel vuoto verso l’edificio, poggiandosi quasi contro di lui mentre lo faceva.  
   
«Grazie mille!» Esclamò il biondo, a quel punto, allontanandosi di corsa così che non dovesse mettersi a fare amicizia con quelle che avevano tutta l’aria di essere delle cheerleader eccitate. Non era pronto per quello, in più non erano propriamente il suo genere.  
   
Così si incamminò, ignorando le innumerevoli occhiatine delle ragazze. Non poteva far tardi il suo primo giorno.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Dopo l’imbarazzo iniziale tutto sembrava essersi risolto con tranquillità. Il professore, un uomo molto simpatico e preparato, lo aveva presentato a tutta la classe che lo aveva accolto nel migliore dei modi, con occhiatine e le solite battutine. Niente a cui non era abituato, non lo conoscevano ancora quindi dall’aspetto poteva sembrare uno di quei ragazzi ricchi ed estroversi – a parte per l’abbigliamento semplice.  
   
La lezione era cominciata ed andava avanti da più di un’ora, senza sosta, ma non gli dispiaceva, era piacevole ascoltare il professore in più lui era sempre stato molto portato per le materie umanistiche, la letteratura praticamente l’adorava, divorava libri su libri – se i suoi compagni di classe lo avessero saputo, lo avrebbero da subito additato come un secchione, cosa che non sembrava affatto.  
   
Un foglietto arrotolato finì sul suo banco, inaspettatamente, e si voltò per capire chi lo aveva lanciato. Era stata una delle ragazze che gli era saltata all’occhio appena entrato nell’aula, una di quelle bambole che avrebbero mandato fuori di testa qualsiasi ragazzo.  
   
Fluente chioma castana, cotonata all’ultimo grido, jeans chiaro, t-shirt bianca con su stampata la faccia di _Debbie Harry_ ed un paio di _Superga_ rosse ai piedi, con i soliti scaldamuscoli che alle ragazze piacevano tanto. Quella ragazza aveva il seno più grande che avesse mai visto, e non era di certo un insulto, era sicuro che i ragazzi le sbavassero dietro già solo per quello, se poi si aggiungeva che aveva un gran bel corpo ed una faccia dai lineamenti quasi perfetti si capiva chiaramente che fosse una delle più popolari in quell’istituto.  
   
Lo stava guardando, in ogni caso, con le labbra carnose dipinte di rosso e piegate in un sorrisetto. Così il biondo decise di aprire il biglietto per scoprire di più, dato che la curiosità lo stava distruggendo. Quell’anno aveva tutta l’intenzione di fare nuove amicizie.  
   
 _Ciao Steve, io sono Peggy, che ne dici di unirti a me ed alle mie amiche per pranzo?_  
   
Gli sembrava un’idea splendida, quindi si voltò, osservò gli occhioni nocciola ed annuì, mostrando il suo miglior sorriso. Gli sembrava una a posto, insomma, ed era sicuro fosse vista di buon occhio da tutti, quindi stare con lei gli sarebbe servito ad integrarsi. In più la trovava interessante e voleva conoscerla meglio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Oh, eccoti qui allora.» La sua compagna della classe di letteratura se ne stava di fronte la porta che conduceva ai tavoli esterni alla mensa, visto che il clima era ancora buono per qualche mese avrebbero mangiato tutti all’esterno. Probabilmente era rimasta lì ad aspettarlo.  
   
Steve teneva il vassoio tra le mani e le mantenne la porta mentre entrambi uscivano per cercarsi un tavolo. Era sicuro che quella avesse già delle amiche ad aspettarla, quindi la seguì, camminandole accanto.  
   
«Davvero bella la tua maglia.» Commentò il biondo, non sapendo che altro dire per attaccare bottone. Gli capitava spesso di iniziare un discorso con dei complimenti, e quella cosa aveva sempre infastidito suo padre, non sapeva per quale motivo.  
   
La mora si bloccò, parandosi  improvvisamente di fronte a lui e sospirando sconsolata. I loro occhi si incrociarono e quella si fece più vicina. «Oh no, non dirmi che sei gay?» Lo pregò quasi, scrutandolo dalla testa ai piedi come se stesse cercando una risposta solo guardandolo.  
   
Steve sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, chiedendosi come diavolo avesse fatto a stabilire il suo orientamento sessuale per un’unica volta che l’aveva sentito parlare. «Io--- beh, sì.» Le disse, quindi, perché non lo aveva mai nascosto a nessuno, ed era questa la cosa che più irritava Joseph.  
   
Il biondo non aveva mai avuto peli sulla lingua, non temeva di essere giudicato, lui era quello che era, nel bene e nel male, e se gli altri non volevano accettarlo erano solo problemi loro. Non poteva nascondersi, non più, e dopo la bellissima estate strascorsa a Malibu, era ancora più convinto di non doverlo fare.  
   
«Peccato, sei proprio un gran bel ragazzo, volevo mostrarti _l’alcova._ » Rise Peggy, strizzandogli l’occhio con fare malizioso, come se si aspettasse che lui capisse quel riferimento. «Seguimi, ti presento le mie amiche.»  
   
«Puoi sempre mostrarmela.» Disse infatti il ragazzo, andandole dietro e chiedendosi come mai una ragazza così carina possedesse un’alcova, gli sembrava più cosa da uomini, come le casette sull’albero. Le ragazze per bene non possedevano alcove.  
   
«Certo, Steve.» Lo liquidò in poco tempo l’altra, avvicinandosi ad uno dei tavoli ed accomodandosi con movimenti fluidi sulla panca, occupata già da due ragazze ed un ragazzone biondo con indosso la giacca della squadra di Football della scuola, segno che ne faceva sicuramente parte.  
   
Il biondo si accomodò accanto a Peggy e si rese conto di essere probabilmente al tavolo delle più carine dell’istituto. Ad un estremità del tavolo era seduta una ragazza dalla chioma rossa e riccia, gli occhi celati dai grandi occhialoni da sole scuri e le labbra dipinte di rosso come quelle della sua amica.  
   
Una maglia a rete la fasciava tutta, mettendo in risalto le sue forme, così come i fuseaux ricoperti da un paio di scaldamuscoli. Portava ai piedi delle _All Star_ , il ragazzo poté vederle perché quella teneva le gambe accavallate. Ogni indumento era rigorosamente nero.  
   
Ai polsi aveva un’infinita di bracciali e le sue unghie erano laccate di rosso. Sembrava piuttosto annoiata, mentre sorseggiava una tazza di quello che pareva essere caffè, e si guardava intorno come se stesse analizzando la situazione.  
   
Accanto a lei vi era un’altra ragazza, con i capelli scuri e la bocca carnosa dipinta di borgogna, in pendant con le unghie lunghe e curate. Quella indossava un paio di jeans ed un top rosso che metteva in risalto il generoso decolté, praticamente lei e Peggy se la giocavano ad armi pari.  
   
Steve non poté fare a meno di notare che ognuna di loro aveva con sé una giacchetta rosa, compreso il ragazzone biondo – l’unica differenza: la sua era di colore rosso. Vi era stampato qualcosa sul retro, ma non riusciva a leggere in quel momento.  
   
«Che succede Pegs?» Domandò la rossa, abbassando gli occhiali da sole sul naso e puntando gli occhi chiari in quelli di Rogers che, ovviamente, non ci stava capendo molto e di certo non aveva il coraggio di presentarsi. Quella ragazza gli sembrava troppo sicura di sé, lo metteva a disagio.  
   
«Mh, carino.» Commentò l’altra ragazza, arricciando il naso ed infilzando un paio di maccheroni per portarli alla bocca e mangiarli.  
   
«Lui è Steve, Nat.» Lo presentò quindi Peggy, iniziando a punzecchiare la sua lattuga, mentre ogni persona che passava di lì porgeva saluti neanche fossero tutti delle celebrità. Probabilmente lo erano, dato il modo in cui dagli altri tavoli fissavano e chiacchieravano osservandole.  
   
«Steve--- che strano, Steve è proprio il nome del prossimo ragazzo che mi porterò nel parcheggio delle bici.» Sogghignò la rossa, allungando una mano elegantemente verso il biondino, passandosi la lingua sui denti in modo malizioso.  
   
Il biondo si sentì quasi arrossire, era lusingato, ma probabilmente sarebbe stato meglio chiarire in fretta ogni cosa, non voleva illuderla. «Steve, sono io sì, e non sono interessato alle ragazze. Ma sono lusingato, davvero, voi siete bellissime.»  
   
La ragazza ritirò la mano prima che quello potesse stringerla e storse il naso, calcando gli occhiali da sole sulla radice. «Di questo passo dovremmo accoppiarci tra di noi.» Si lamentò, cominciando a guardarsi intorno come se cercasse qualcuno.  
   
«Non starla a sentire, amico, Natasha è solo in astinenza da uccello.» Spiegò il ragazzone biondo, attirando su di sé l’attenzione di Steve, stringendo la mano che era rimasta a mezz’aria. «Io sono Thor Odinson, il quarterback.» Si presentò, mostrandogli il suo miglior sorriso. «E sono gay, proprio come te, quindi sei seduto al tavolo giusto.»  
   
«Ed io sono Darcy Lewis.»L’altra ragazza lo salutò con la mano, ridacchiando.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
«… non era granché a letto, anzi.» Sbuffò contrariata Darcy, poggiando la testa alla spalla di Thor e fissando Steve con sguardo indagatore, come se stesse cercando di decifrarlo.  
   
«Ehi ragazze, salve!»  
   
Il biondo si voltò per capire chi si fosse avvicinato al tavolo ed il suo sguardo si posò su una ragazza in pantaloni chiari, t-shirt azzurra e cardigan. Teneva tra le mani dei libri e si sedette proprio vicino a lui, scostando una ciocca di capelli dal volto e puntando subito lo sguardo su Natasha. «Indovinate chi si candida a rappresentante d’istituto?!»  
   
Darcy  diede una gomitata a Thor ed entrambi cominciarono a ridacchiare, come se stessero prendendo in giro la ragazza bionda che si era appena accomodata al loro tavolo, senza invito per altro.  
   
«Chi?» Chiese Natasha, con fare annoiato, tenendo lo sguardo puntato verso l’altra parte del campus, da lì si riuscivano a malapena a vedere gli spalti del campo di Football.  
   
«Ma io, ovvio!» Rispose pimpante quella, adocchiando poi Steve e stringendogli la mano quasi subito. «Io sono Virginia Potts, per gli amici Pepper. Tu sei nuovo, vero? Hai già parlato con Iron Man? Sono sicura che ti farà entrare nei T-Birds, io lo conosco, posso metterci una buona parola se vuoi.»  
   
«Non credo che tu possa metterci una buona parola, _Virginia_ , non se tieni sempre la micetta sotto chiave.» Sogghignò la rossa, per prendere  in giro la ragazza, scuotendo la testa mentre Peggy affogava una risata infilando tre foglie di lattuga in bocca.  
   
Senza dire una parola, Pepper si alzò e se ne andò indignata, salutandoli a malapena. A Steve non piacque molto come l’avevano trattata, sembrava una simpatica e gentile, non vi era motivo di prenderla in giro in quel modo. Comunque, decise di non intromettersi, era appena arrivato, avrebbe preso parte alla crociata contro i bulletti in seguito.  
   
«Chi è Iron Man?» Domandò, a quel punto, perché non aveva sentito mai soprannome più stupido. Che cosa significava? Non gli sembrava avesse molto senso.  
   
«Un idiota dell’ultimo anno.» Sbuffò Thor, non sembrando molto felice che si stesse parlando di quel fantomatico alunno. «Non ti conviene andare a parlarci, lui ed i suoi amici sono degli stronzi. Credo ti troverai benissimo con le Pink Ladies.»  
   
«Sì, infatti, non ci facciamo sfuggire uno gnocco come te, e poi da noi gli omosessuali sono i benvenuti.»Rincarò la dose Darcy, alzando il pollice per mostrargli la sua approvazione.  
   
«Tu che hai fatto questa estate, Steve?» Chiese Peggy, a quel punto, per cambiare argomento.  
   
«Sono stato a Malibu.» Mormorò il biondo, abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo e torturandosi le mani. Ogni ricordo di quell’estate era impresso a fuoco nella sua mente, la cosa lo faceva quasi stare male. «Ho conosciuto un ragazzo e mi sono innamorato.» Continuò, ritornando ad alzare la testa, così da incrociare lo sguardo della mora.  
   
«Oh, un ragazzo, e che tipo era?» Domandò curiosa Darcy, a quel punto, scansando in malo modo il vassoio e sporgendosi sul tavolo per ascoltare meglio ciò che l’altro aveva da dire. Anche Natasha si voltò, improvvisamente incuriosita.  
   
«Lui era davvero molto carino, e dolce.» Rispose Steve, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e chiedendosi se fosse saggio parlarne con loro. Era una cosa che lo aveva segnato, erano stati i giorni più belli della sua vita.  
   
«E dove l’hai conosciuto? In spiaggia?» Chiese a quel punto Thor, inserendosi nella conversazione.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Fin da bambino, Steve aveva sempre adorato starsene seduto all’ombra a leggere qualcosa. Non era mai stato predisposto alla confusione, né era stato uno di quei ragazzini che ti rovinano le vacanze con risate sguaiate, schiamazzi e palloni insabbiati._  
   
 _Così, come ogni anno, il ragazzo aveva fatto un paio di bagni, si era asciugato al sole e poi aveva deciso di darsi alla lettura, accomodandosi su di un panchina sul lungomare – non prima di aver pranzato, s’intende. Quello non era esattamente il posto più tranquillo in cui sostare, soprattutto per una lettura, ma a lui tutto sommato piaceva avere delle persone intorno, il chiacchiericcio, non lo trovava affatto fastidioso mentre restava concentrato sul suo libro._  
   
 _Per quella volta aveva optato per un racconto di Bret Easton Ellis, Less Than Zero. Era senza dubbio una storia molto affascinante, intrigante, una di quelle che ti tiene incollato alle pagine. Gli sembrava di leggere quasi di alcuni suoi coetanei, gente mai stata in ristrettezze economiche che si annoiava e trascorreva il tempo tra sesso, alcool e droghe, con cinismo e menefreghismo._  
   
 _Probabilmente era l’unico ragazzo a starsene in costume, seduto su di una panchina, intento a leggere un libro. C’era chi in lontananza giocava a palla, chi andava sui pattini, chi mangiava un gelato, gruppetti di giovani ed attraenti studentesse che ridevano e scherzavano. Poi c’era lui, tutto preso da Less Than Zero._  
   
 _Quando qualcuno gli si accomodò accanto, non ci fece caso più di tanto, non controllò nemmeno con la coda dell’occhio. Teneva la testa china sulle pagine, la schiena dritta poggiata allo schienale della panchina, e gli occhiali da lettura sul naso. I ragazzi della sua vecchia scuola, se lo avessero visto, lo avrebbero preso in giro a vita._  
   
 _«Cosa stai leggendo?» Il nuovo arrivato non era il tipo da farsi tanti problemi con la gente, sia che la conoscesse o meno. Era evidente che Steve avesse  attirato troppo la sua attenzione, un vero e proprio adone immerso nella lettura sul lungomare più caotico di Malibu. Di ragazze e ragazzi di tutti i tipi ne aveva sempre fin troppi attorno, attirati dal suo status di superfico della scuola e di figlio di uno dei più importanti imprenditore di tutti gli Stati Uniti. Era dunque difficile che qualcosa potesse colpirlo e quel biondino aveva decisamente colto nel segno._  
   
 _Rogers, dal canto suo, fu quasi stupito che qualcuno rivolgesse la parola a lui, tra tutto quel mare di gente. Quindi si voltò a guardare il viso del suo interlocutore e, per un attimo, rimase senza fiato. Non era un anziano signore – avrebbe dovuto capirlo dalla voce – ma un ragazzo davvero molto attraente, bello da togliere il fiato._  
   
 _Aveva i capelli scuri, gli occhi grandi ed ambrati e la bocca carnosa, e lo stava guardando con interesse, quasi fosse speciale. Dovette per forza fare una piega su di un’estremità della pagina che stava leggendo e chiudere il libro, così da poter dedicare all’altro tutta la sua attenzione._  
   
 _«Less Than Zero, è stato pubblicato da poco.» Spiegò, mostrandogli la copertina, dimenticandosi di avere ancora gli occhiali sul naso. Non gli piaceva molto farsi vedere con gli occhiali in giro, se non altro perché nella sua vecchia scuola spesso lo avevano preso in giro._  
   
 _«Easton Ellis. Lo conosco, voglio dire, mi è capitato di incrociarlo a qualche festa, abbiamo scambiato giusto un paio di parole una volta. Ha ventuno anni e si sente già arrivato. Una vera noia.» Il moro lo affermò  con tutta la naturalezza del mondo, come se non stesse parlando dell'enfant prodige della scrittura contemporanea, bensì di un qualsiasi ragazzino della Los Angeles bene. «L'ho anche letto quel libro, non racconta niente di nuovo.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli ed abbassò i Wayfarer neri sugli occhi, voleva scrutare a modo quel ragazzo biondo dai lineamenti perfetti, ma non voleva che lui se ne accorgesse con facilità._  
   
 _Non appena fu protetto dalla sua corazza firmata, fece scorrere lo sguardo verso il basso, imprimendosi nella mente le linee di quel corpo perfettamente scolpito, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra._  
   
 _L’espressione del biondino cambiò improvvisamente, quelle parole lo avevano lasciato piuttosto spiazzato. Abbassò infatti lo sguardo sul libro che teneva tra le mani, stringendolo appena ed osservandone la copertina come se stesse riflettendo sul da farsi. A lui non era sembrato così pessimo, anzi. In più si chiedeva come quel ragazzo potesse conoscere Easton Ellis, anche se probabilmente avrebbe dovuto dedurlo dal principio che fosse uno dei ragazzi ricchi di cui si parlava nel libro – o almeno, poteva far parte della categoria._  
   
 _Ritornò a guardarlo, accennando un mezzo sorriso. «A me non sembra così male, è scritto bene. Certo, non racconta nulla di nuovo, ma lo trovo coinvolgente ugualmente.» Spiegò, esprimendo il proprio pensiero su quel racconto, cercando di non sembrare scortese. «Poi ormai sono a metà, tanto vale finirlo. Ma… davvero conosci Easton Ellis?»_  
   
 _Abbassò lo sguardo, a quel punto, quasi volesse esaminarlo. Aveva un gran bel fisico, non vi erano dubbi, e sicuramente doveva essere uno che aveva molto successo con le ragazze. Indossava una canottiera nera che fasciava perfettamente il suo torace e dei bermuda beige, e sembrava che entrambi quei capi costassero molto più del suo costume a stelle e strisce._  
   
 _«Non è mio amico, se è quello che intendi. Il giro è quello giù a Los Angeles, finisci per incrociare sempre più o meno le stesse persone alle feste. E' un po' il fenomeno del momento e le fighette fanno a botte per invitarlo ai loro party, un paio di mesi e non se lo filerà più nessuno. Fidati.»  L’altro abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. Si era seduto su di un fianco, per osservare meglio quell'opera d'arte, avrebbe avuto voglia di toccarlo per vedere se fosse fatto effettivamente di carne ed ossa o era solo un ologramma. «Comunque, sono un gran maleducato. Tony Stark, piacere.» Disse in tono quasi formale, allungando una mano verso il ragazzo in costume, gli era venuta un'ottima idea per constatare se il sole gli stesse facendo uno scherzo con tutta quella perfezione a così poca distanza da lui._  
   
 _A quel punto, Steve allungò immediatamente il braccio ed andò a stringere la sua mano, quasi non vedesse l’ora di toccarlo e presentarsi. «Io sono Steve Rogers. Sei la prima persona che conosco, da quando sono ad L.A.» Gli disse, mostrandogli uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi._  
   
 _Lui non era mai stato bravo a crearsi delle amicizie a scuola, con mesi e mesi a disposizione, figurarsi se ci sarebbe riuscito mentre era in vacanza. Ci aveva provato, delle volte, ad attaccar bottone, ma era sempre un po’ impacciato._  
   
 _Gli occhiali gli scivolarono di qualche centimetro lungo il naso e solo in quel momento si accorse di averli ancora. Lasciò immediatamente la mano dell’altro e si premurò di sfilarseli, arrossendo quasi per lo scatto che aveva fatto. Non è che non gli piacesse indossare occhiali, ma nessuno gli aveva mai detto che gli stessero bene, anzi, lo avevano sempre additato e preso in giro, chiamandolo secchione, perché gli occhiali da vista non erano molto in voga in quel momento._  
   
 _A Tony la stretta di mano di quel ragazzo, forte e calda,  non era dispiaciuta affatto, nonostante la temperatura non fosse certo delle più polari._  
   
 _«Perché quella fretta di togliere gli occhiali? Ti stanno bene.» Adorava cogliere la palla al balzo ed inoltre l'imbarazzo di quello gli faceva quasi tenerezza._  
   
 _Le labbra del biondino si curvarono in un sorriso sempre più ampio, tanto che gli si illuminarono anche gli occhi. Era la prima volta che qualcuno – un ragazzo – gli faceva un complimento così apertamente, dicendogli in più che non era affatto brutto con gli occhiali. Quella cosa lo invogliò ad inforcarli di nuovo, a quel punto, visto che all’altro la vista non risultava sgradevole._  
   
 _«Grazie, sei davvero molto gentile.» Disse, riconoscente, riponendo il libro su di un lato della panchina, abbandonando momentaneamente tutti i propositi per una lettura tranquilla. Si inclinò appena, così da non dover voltare il capo per guardarlo._  
   
 _«E da quanto tempo stai a Los Angeles?» Chiese l’altro, il suo istinto non l'aveva tradito neanche quella volta, ci aveva visto giusto. Se si fosse giocato bene le sue carte, quell'estate sarebbe stata estremamente divertente. Un po' d'aria fresca era quello che gli ci voleva, soprattutto prima di affrontare l'ultimo anno di liceo. Era stufo marcio di vedere sempre le solite facce della West Beverly High e di tutti i tirapiedi che sistematicamente lo circondavano per beneficiare un po' del riflesso della sua fama e della sua ricchezza. Quel tipo non sembrava conoscerlo affatto e quello non poteva che fargli piacere, il nuovo ed il mistero erano le cose che più lo attraevano. Dopotutto, quel mese e mezzo poteva prendere una piega decisamente piacevole._  
   
 _«Sono qui da una settimana, sono originario di Brooklyn, ma è da anni che io e mio padre viaggiamo per il mondo, a causa del suo lavoro. Dopo le vacanze è probabile che ritorneremo in Australia.» Spiegò Steve, con un briciolo di malinconia nella voce. Odiava davvero tutto quello spostarsi, non gli permetteva di creare amicizie o rapporti duraturi. «E’ un peccato, mi piace molto L.A.»_  
   
 _Il volto di Tony si rabbuiò per un attimo, l'idea che quella situazione avesse un termine lo infastidiva. Ma quasi immediatamente scosse la testa come per scrollare via da sé quel pensiero. Tony Stark e duraturo non potevano esistere nella stessa frase senza una negazione._  
   
 _«Australia?, interessante. Sono stato a Sydney e Melbourne un paio di volte. Curioso, comunque, io sono nato a Manhattan. L'East Side dà sempre ottimi natali.» Disse, tirandosi di nuovo gli occhiali sulla testa,  facendogli l'occhiolino e proseguendo. «Ma vivo a L.A. da secoli, dovresti approfittare se vuoi fare un bel tour della città, posso portarti dove preferisci.» Non si curò affatto di poter risultare forse un po' troppo diretto. Se il bel biondino gradiva la sua compagnia, avrebbe afferrato l'occasione al volo, altrimenti peggio per lui._  
   
 _A Steve, a quel punto, sembrava quasi un sogno aver trovato una persona così cortese e disponibile, probabilmente era l’unica in tutta la sua vita che sembrava essersi avvicinata a lui senza alcun secondo fine, solo per conoscerlo. La cosa gli fece battere il cuore perché Tony era bellissimo, a lui già piaceva, ed iniziava a domandarsi se anche lui avesse il suo stesso orientamento sessuale. In fondo gli uomini non fanno complimenti ad altri uomini se sono etero, un etero non lo avrebbe mai guardato in quel modo._  
   
 _«Io ho passato parecchi mesi in entrambe le città. Un po’ seccante, sono costretto a cambiare scuola in continuazione, quindi non riesco a farmi molti amici.» Spiegò, grattandosi la nuca e scrutando il viso di quello, soffermandosi sulla bella bocca prima di incrociare di nuovo il suo sguardo. «Davvero mi mostreresti la città? Sei sicuro che non ti secca? Non conosco nessuno, qui, e sarebbe davvero bello passare del tempo con qualcuno, vedere la città.»_  
   
 _Tony gli rivolse il suo miglior sorriso da pubblicità Colgate e gli rispose in tono molto gentile,  ma anche un tantino ammiccante: «Ma certo, mi fa davvero piacere far esplorare la città ad un ragazzo così carino e simpatico come te. E poi anch'io ho voglia di conoscere un po' di gente nuova.»_  
   
 _Diede dunque un'occhiata veloce al suo orologio Swatch, l’aveva fatto arrivare direttamente dall'Europa, ci teneva parecchio a cavalcare le mode del momento, specialmente quando arrivavano da oltreoceano. Non che avesse niente da fare, era da solo nella sua villa al 10880 di Malibu Point, ma non voleva "concedersi" troppo in fretta alla sua nuova conoscenza, in fondo tirarsela un po' era una delle sue caratteristiche basilari._  
   
 _«Devo proprio salutarti, adesso, Steve. Ho da fare fra mezz'oretta.»  Tirò fuori una penna dalla tasca dei suoi bermuda e prese il libro che il ragazzo stava leggendo poco prima. Sotto il frontespizio scrisse il suo numero di telefono. «Ogni giorno, dopo mezzogiorno, sono sempre a tua disposizione. Quando vuoi fare un giro, chiamami.» Si alzò dalla panchina e gli fece nuovamente l’occhiolino, prima di allontanarsi in mezzo alla confusione._  
   
 _Steve lo guardò andare via, con la bocca schiusa e la salivazione azzerata, non potendo fare a meno di sentire il cuore battere all’impazzata. Abbassò lo sguardo sul libro e lo strinse, fissando il numero scritto da quello con un gran bel sorriso, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore. Non vedeva l’ora di chiamarlo._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Natasha aveva scostato gli occhiali da viso, infilandoli tra le ciocche rosse, sulla testa, ed inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. Il racconto di quel ragazzo cominciava a snervarla, era evidente, tanto più perché il tizio che stava descrivendo le ricordava vagamente qualcuno che conosceva, ma non poteva esserne sicura finché l’altro raccontava a tratti, perdendosi nei ricordi e tenendoli all’oscuro.  
   
Non aveva nemmeno riferito il nome di quel misterioso ragazzo.  
   
«No, non è decisamente il mio tipo, io preferisco gli adulti.» Commentò Thor, con la sua voce profonda, risultando davvero qualcosa fuori dal mondo. Vedendolo, ad una prima occhiata, nessuno avrebbe mai giurato che fosse omosessuale. Insomma, era il classico ragazzone sciupa femmine.  
   
«E che avete fatto poi? Ha una villa? Una macchina?» Domandò Darcy, sempre più curiosa.  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : Hola gente!  
> Mi ritrovo qui a scrivere le note da sola perché purtroppo Chiara è in viaggio e quindi non ha avuto il tempo materiale per scriverle con me.  
> Vi starete chiedendo cosa cazzopicchio è successo, suppongo. Beh, visto che entrambe ci tenevamo molto a questa storia, abbiamo deciso di pubblicarla di nuovo, rivedendo alcune cosette (ma proprio poche) e dividendo i capitoli come Cristo comanda – perché davvero, già solo il primo era di 41 pagine, e non ci sembrava il caso tartassarvi in questo modo. LOL  
> Bando alle ciance, questa è sempre la stessa storia ispirata a Grease ed ambientata negli anni 80. Spero che vi farà piacere poterla leggere di nuovo e trovare una fine (che poi forse c’è un sequel, acqua in bocca).  
> E… GUESS WHO’S BACK? BACK AGAIN? NAIMA’S BACK, TELL A FRIEND! *feels like Sherlock*  
> Oh, davvero, dateve na svegliata, nessuno più scrive Stony. Spero che The Winter Soldier vi riporti sulla retta via, figliole.  
> Una bacione a tutte, soprattutto alle girls di Sclero Stony. <3


	2. Summer Nights (Parte 2)

 

  
**Summer Nights**

**Part Two**

 

 

  
_Joseph lo lasciò proprio di fronte al 10880 di Malibu Point, con in viso un’espressione un po’ preoccupata. Steve aveva dovuto sorbirsi la solita ramanzina sulla solita questione. Suo padre gli diceva che non era opportuno uscire sempre e solo con ragazzi, alla sua età, e che avrebbe dovuto trovarsi una ragazza. E non lo diceva perché voleva davvero che iniziasse una semplice relazione, ma per il fatto che non lo aveva mai visto frequentare alcuna ragazza se non in amicizia, e gli era sempre sembrato più incline ad uscire con quelli dello stesso sesso._  
   
 _Il biondo, in verità, non gli aveva ancora detto apertamente di essere omosessuale, ci stava arrivando per gradi, voleva prima che l’uomo metabolizzasse la cosa. Per un sergente dell’esercito non sarebbe stato affatto facile accettare una cosa simile, ma a lui non importava, voleva semplicemente essere se stesso._  
   
 _Così si incamminò verso l’enorme villa di Tony, percorrendo il vialetto che lo separava dalla porta d’ingresso. La struttura sembrava piuttosto moderna e all’avanguardia, a dispetto delle altre vecchio stile che gli stavano accanto. Era illuminata a festa, neanche fosse il giorno di Natale._  
   
 _Prima di pressare il polpastrello contro il campanello, si diede una veloce aggiustata ai capelli, e lisciò la camicia da bravo ragazzo sul petto. Aveva optato per un abbigliamento semplice e sobrio, camicia e pantaloni di cotone erano quello che metteva di solito._  
   
 _Quando sentì suonare, Tony non si curò di chiedere prima al citofono chi fosse. Era in camera sua e scese velocemente le scale per andare ad aprire. Era scalzo ed indossava un paio di Levi's all'ultimo grido arrotolati alle caviglie ed una maglietta nera tutta sbrindellata, in particolar modo sotto l'ascella. Il taglio gli arrivava oltre le costole, così da lasciare in bella vista buona parte del torace._  
   
 _Spalancò la porta sorridendo, trovava Steve più bello del solito con quell'outfit e tutto impettito. Si vedeva lontano un miglio che era parecchio imbarazzato a trovarsi lì e lui ovviamente cercò in tutti i modi di metterlo a suo agio._  
   
 _«Ohi, Steve, entra su, non stare lì impalato.» Gli venne d'istinto prenderlo per mano per accompagnarlo dentro, di solito non era una persona così "fisica". E' vero, aveva scopato con un numero non quantificabile di gente, ma gesti come quello li trovava parecchio intimi e non si lasciava andare praticamente mai. «Stai da Dio con questi pantaloni, sai?» Gli disse.«Dai, ti faccio fare un po' il tour della casa, ti va?»_  
   
 _Il biondo non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di formulare un pensiero compiuto, le guance gli si imporporarono lievemente in automatico. In primis perché Tony gli aveva fatto apertamente un complimento, come le altre volte che si erano visti, e lui doveva ancora farci l’abitudine, poi perché gradiva particolarmente i capi che indossava l’altro, poteva giurare che quei jeans di tendenza mettessero in risalto tutto quello che si celava sotto. E la maglia, beh, non lasciava spazio all’immaginazione._  
   
 _A differenza sua il moro era un ragazzo che chiunque avrebbe voluto frequentare, il classico bad boy della scuola, quello che fa impazzire le ragazze ed ha un sacco di amici e conoscenti. Anche lui piaceva molto alle ragazze, ma era solo per il suo aspetto fisico, non di certo per atteggiamento e look._  
   
 _«Davvero ti piacciono? A me piacciono i tuoi jeans.» Disse un po’ impettito, quindi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che le loro mani erano unite. Mosse piano i polpastrelli, avvertendo la consistenza della pelle dell’altro sotto le dita e sorridendo. «Sembra enorme, questa casa… almeno da fuori.» Confessò, riuscendo finalmente a staccare lo sguardo da lui e guardandosi intorno._  
   
 _Tony si compiacque delle lodi di Steve, era abituato a sentirsi leccare il culo, ma tutta quella gentilezza era sincera e non poteva che fargli piacere. «Nah, è perché praticamente non ci sono pareti o quasi. La mia villa a Beverly Hills è almeno il triplo.» Gli fece una linguaccia scherzosa, per sdrammatizzare un po'. «Vieni, ti faccio partire dall'esterno.» Non gli aveva ancora lasciato la mano, quel ragazzo gli trasmetteva un'immensa sicurezza. Lo conosceva ancora molto poco, ma sentiva che era totalmente diverso dagli altri, e dalle altre, che aveva conosciuto. Sentiva che con lui poteva essere se stesso senza doversi troppo preoccupare di apparire il migliore, quello più popolare. Lo faceva stare bene._  
   
 _«Che stupido, non ti ho nemmeno portato dei fiori.» Mormorò Steve, quasi più a se stesso che realmente rivolto all’altro, mentre lo seguiva in quella speciale visita guidata._  
   
 _Arrivarono dunque nel giardino posteriore della casa, dove da un lato spiccava una gigantesca piscina rettangolare, con tutta una serie di sdraio ai bordi._  
   
 _La bocca gli si spalancò in automatico quando si ritrovò a rimirare il giardino perfettamente tagliato e la piscina riempita di acqua limpida. Ovviamente  anche lì fuori vi erano un sacco di luci, erano quasi abbaglianti._  
   
 _«Non ne ho mai vista una così da vicino, una piscina privata, intendo, come ti ho già spiegato, non ho mai avuto molti amici.» Avrebbe voluto dire amici ricchi, ma in verità non aveva avuto amici e basta._  
   
 _«C'è sempre una prima volta, Steve. E poi qui sei nella Città degli Angeli, dove tutto è possibile. In più hai avuto la fortuna di incrociare Tony Stark sul tuo cammino, cosa vuoi di più?» Sentiva sempre la necessità di sorridergli per rassicurarlo. Tutte quelle sensazioni gli erano completamente nuove._  
   
 _Per lui la vita, fino a quel momento, era stata sempre un mordi e fuggi. Il rapporto coi suoi genitori, le relazioni con ragazze e ragazzi. Solo un paio di amici di scuola gli erano rimasti accanto fin dal primo giorno di scuola. Andare con cautela poteva essere divertente, sicuramente era una cosa inusuale. In altre circostanze, avrebbe sbattuto Steve su una delle sdraio a bordo piscina e si sarebbe fatto scopare fino allo stremo. Ma non con lui. Lui era diverso, lui era il ragazzo che leggeva Easton Ellis sul lungomare di Malibu, non poteva sbatterlo al muro ed usarlo come avrebbe fatto con chiunque altro. «Ti faccio vedere il resto della casa e poi torniamo in giardino, ti va?»_  
   
 _Il biondo annuì, serrando la presa sulla sua mano come se avesse quasi paura che, a quel punto, lo avrebbe lasciato andare, abbandonando quel bellissimo contatto che lo faceva sentire stupido e felice. Era la prima volta che si comportava in quel modo, che era così intimo con qualcuno, ma con Tony gli bastava uno sguardo per perdere completamente la cognizione del tempo, ed immaginava doveva essere dovuto al fatto che era intensamente attratto da lui._  
   
 _«Hai ragione, sono stato proprio fortunato.» Affermò, accennando una risata felice. Adorava quel lato del ragazzo, era molto sicuro di sé, audace, sicuramente era tutto quello che non era lui, ma sembrava che quelle differenze li unissero ancora di più. «E sì, mi va tutto quello che va a te.»_  
   
 _Tony dunque passò a mostrargli il piano terra, ovvero la zona giorno, immensa e luminosissima. L'aveva arredata sua madre, Maria, optando  per un'ondata quasi accecante di bianco, con mobili di design ultra moderno. Cambiava mobilio molto spesso._  
   
 _Poi passarono al piano superiore, dove le stanze da letto erano quattro, ognuna con il bagno privato, più un bagno al piano. Non c'erano stanze di servizio, il personale aveva alloggio nella dependance che stava in fondo al giardino. La stanza di Tony era grande ma piuttosto spoglia per essere la camera di un ragazzo di diciassette anni._  
   
 _Anche lì l'arredamento era tutto opera di sua madre: armadio a scomparsa con ante bianche, moquette bianca, letto a due piazze con un morbido copriletto in seta in fantasia optical e un grande cassettone nero laccato, dove troneggiavano una tv e l'ultimo modello di stereo HI-FI della Philips con uno dei primi prototipi di lettore compact disc. Alle pareti erano attaccati un paio di poster, mentre nella porzione di muro tra il letto ed il balcone era installato un gigantesco specchio._  
   
 _«A dirla tutta, preferisco di gran lunga la mia stanza a L.A., qui c'è troppo la mano di mia madre.»Disse giustificando forse il gusto poco adolescenziale di quel posto. Non lasciandogli ancora la mano, poi, lo accompagnò sul balcone per mostrargli Malibu vista da lì.  «Allora, cosa ne dici?»_  
   
 _Steve lanciò un’ultima occhiata indietro, prima di guardare oltre la balconata il magnifico panorama che gli stava di fronte. Si vedeva il lungomare, era tutto carico di colori e le luci erano quasi accecanti, di sicuro non avrebbe mai dimenticato qualcosa del genere, non aveva mai visto niente di simile._  
   
 _Era felice di essere lì, con Tony, a condividere quella vista, infatti intrecciò le dita con le sue, il più intimamente possibile, mentre alzava gli occhi al cielo limpido serale._  
   
 _«E’ davvero tutto bellissimo.» Si complimentò, emozionato, voltandosi ad incrociare i suoi occhi, che in quei giorni erano davvero diventati il suo personale luogo di perdizione. «Sono davvero felice che tu mi abbia rivolto la parola, quel giorno.» Confessò, sorridendogli, quasi tentato di allungare una mano ed accarezzargli il viso._  
   
 _Non voleva spaventarlo, però, e non voleva sembrare inopportuno. Inoltre i ragazzi della sua età non dicevano cose carine e non si comportavano bene, quelli come lui erano visti come dei casi più unici che rari. Non erano di tendenza, insomma._  
   
 _Tony aveva una gran voglia di baciarlo, ma si disse che no, non doveva farlo. Si era ripromesso di aspettare i suoi tempi, non voleva sputtanare tutto, almeno non per quell'estate. Voleva stare bene e divertirsi ed era sicuro che sarebbe stato così. Non avrebbe mai pensato che finisse in quel modo, quel giorno che si sedette accanto a lui su quel lungomare. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che Tony Stark si mettesse ad aspettare qualcuno? Nessuno dei suoi amici ci avrebbe creduto, neanche a vederlo con i propri occhi._  
   
 _Per resistere alla tentazione di assaggiare quelle labbra perfette, Tony si voltò a guardare il panorama e poi il cielo. «Sai, a me non fa più tanto effetto questa veduta, la conosco talmente tanto bene che mi è andata a noia. Certe volte avere tutto non equivale a divertirsi come dei matti. Ad un certo punto ti viene a noia.» Forse non avrebbe dovuto spingersi troppo in là con quel tipo di confessioni, quindi cercò di raddrizzare il tiro e cambiò discorso di fretta. «Andiamo a stenderci sulle sdraio, ti faccio un Long Island, se ti va. Ne hai mai assaggiato uno?»_  
   
 _Il biondo, dal canto suo, si rattristò per un attimo ascoltando le sue parole. Non poteva credere che una persona speciale e brillante come lui potesse essere così malinconica, stanca ed annoiata. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo sentire bene, come aveva fatto lui stesso dal giorno in cui si erano conosciuti._  
   
 _«Io farei in modo da non farti mai annoiare, se solo potessi restare qui, se non dovessi ritornare in Australia.» Affermò, deciso, perché non aveva mai avuto paura di dire quello che pensava, perché credeva che Tony non avrebbe mai potuto prenderlo in giro per una confessione del genere. Forse aveva capito com’era, di sicuro ormai entrambi sapevano di piacersi, piacersi molto, e non c’era bisogno di tenere segrete certe cose o di ignorarle. Avevano poco tempo da condividere insieme e Steve voleva goderselo tutto, restando sempre in sua compagnia._  
   
 _Il sorriso, al moro, quella volta, uscì un po' amaro. «Non preoccuparti, mi farò bastare la tua presenza "estiva", tanto quest'anno è l'ultimo anno, magari io ed i miei amici troveremo qualcosa di divertente da fare, tipo tormentare le matricole_.» _Si mise a ridere forzatamente, per nascondere il disappunto che sentiva crescere dentro di sé. «Andiamo giù, dai, ora ho proprio bisogno di quel Long Island.»_  
   
 _Steve non aveva pensato che la cosa avrebbe potuto guastare l’umore dell’altro, in effetti anche lui pensando di dover abbandonare tutto quello, prima o poi, iniziava quasi a sentirsi male. Non avrebbe mai voluto interrompere quel rapporto, si chiedeva se magari avrebbero potuto scriversi, o rivedersi per le vacanze di Natale, ma non aveva il coraggio di domandare. In fondo sarebbe anche stato peggio che allontanarsi del tutto._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
«Sì, okay, ma avete fatto sesso?» A quel punto Natasha  sembrava davvero esasperata, infatti si era alzata in piedi, inforcando di nuovo gli occhiali da sole ed infilando la giacca rosa. Steve finalmente riuscì a leggere la stampa.  
   
“Pink Ladies”, probabilmente era il nome del loro gruppo, si comportavano quasi come se fossero una confraternita.  
   
«Non capisco che importanza possa avere.» Replicò a quel punto, visto che gli sembrava che l’altra se la fosse un po’ presa, chissà per che cosa poi. Se c’era stato qualcosa lo sapeva lui, non avrebbe mai raccontato fatti personali ad una persona appena conosciuta, che per altro nemmeno gli risultava tanto simpatica, anzi.  
   
«Credo sia ora di abbandonare il raduno delle vergini.» Natasha ravvivò i capelli ed infilò una sigaretta in bocca, facendosela accendere da uno dei tanti ragazzi che passavano di lì, sbavandole dietro. «Tutte queste chiacchiere inutili mi hanno fatto venire il mal di testa.» E dicendo quello, se ne andò ancheggiando, passando tra la folla come una bellissima divinità.  
   
Thor scosse la testa, strizzando l’occhio a Steve e rialzandosi a propria volta. «Io ho gli allenamenti.» Spiegò, facendo spallucce ed aspettando che Darcy prendesse la sua giacca prima di sparire con lei in direzione del campo da Football.  
   
«Io devo andare in biblioteca. Vieni con me? Così mi racconti un po’ di te.» Anche Peggy si alzò, quindi, aggiustando la borsa in spalla.  
   
Il biondo decise che sarebbe stato meglio seguirla, le piaceva la sua compagnia e voleva davvero che tra loro nascesse un buon rapporto d’amicizia. Era sicuramente quella con cui si trovava meglio, lo aveva coinvolto da subito.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Primo giorno di scuola. Ultimo anno. Se gli altri anni Tony Stark ed il suo gruppo di amici, i T-Birds, non si erano mai fatti mettere i piedi in testa, quello lo avrebbero proprio dominato loro.  
Era una bella sensazione, quasi di onnipotenza. Sicuramente avrebbe dimenticato l’estate appena passata e in qualche modo avrebbe alleviato l’inevitabile noia che scandiva, ormai da mesi, la sua vita.  
   
Si era preparato al meglio per quel primo giorno: tshirt nera, jeans _Levi’s, All Star_ ai piedi, capelli perfettamente ingellati con tanto di ciuffo che gli ricadeva sulla fronte, _Ray Ban Wayfarer_ neri d’ordinanza e, nonostante il clima fosse ancora estivo, non aveva l’intenzione di lasciare a casa la giacca di pelle con tanto di stampa del nome del gruppo sul retro.  
   
Guardava il riflesso della sua immagine nell’immenso specchio del suo guardaroba: era perfetto.  
Il Tony di qualche settimana prima era sparito, era tornato quello di prima. Quello per cui le ragazze, e non solo loro, avrebbero fatto a botte.  
   
Si sistemò una sigaretta sopra l’orecchio, che faceva così anni ’50 e alle ragazze piaceva un sacco.  
Solo gli amici più stretti e qualche sua vecchia fiamma, tipo Natasha, lo chiamavano Tony, a scuola, per tutti, era Iron Man. Perché era un duro e non si faceva mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno. Ovviamente qualcuno diceva che il riferimento al metallo fosse dovuto a certe sue doti, neanche tanto nascoste.  
Di certo non sarebbe stato lui a smentire certe voci, anzi. D’altra parte,  voleva mantenere un alto profilo e sicuramente certe voci sul suo conto lo aiutavano parecchio.  
   
Se l’avvenenza e la prestanza fisica, la sua reputazione ed il suo immenso patrimonio non bastavano a renderlo uno dei ragazzi più popolari della scuola, anzi, il più popolare, aveva dalla sua una straordinaria intelligenza che lo faceva brillare in tutte le materie, specialmente quelle scientifiche, senza molto sforzo.  
   
Non potevano tacciarlo di essere un secchione, infatti non lo si era mai visto in biblioteca o con lo zaino carico di libri. Sarebbe stato perfetto, se non fosse stato stronzo in maniera direttamente proporzionale alle sue qualità.  
   
Ma d’altra parte non poteva essere altrimenti, vista l’infanzia avuta, per Anthony Edward Stark. I suoi genitori, tra i maggiori imprenditori di tutti gli Stati Uniti, avevano da sempre viaggiato molto lasciandolo alle cure di tate che cambiavano alla velocità della luce - il padre Howard aveva sempre avuto delle attenzioni di riguardo nei loro confronti, cosa che Maria, sua madre, non gradiva affatto.  
   
Avevano avuto sempre poco tempo per lui e, in particolare il padre, lo trattava spesso con freddezza. Pensavano che bastasse riempirlo di regali per dimostrargli affetto, quando a lui sarebbe andato bene un “ti voglio bene” o un abbraccio, ogni tanto.  
   
Dunque, col tempo, aveva sviluppato una certa insofferenza nei confronti dei rapporti umani, cercando di non affezionarsi mai a nessuno per paura di venire trattato con indifferenza. In più, il fatto di possedere una sterminata ricchezza non lo aiutava, non sapeva mai quando una persona si avvicinava a lui perché voleva davvero la sua amicizia o voleva solo sfruttarlo per i suoi soldi.  
   
Per questo motivo, si era costruito una sorta di armatura che lo faceva apparire invincibile, bello e perfetto, nonostante dentro di lui si sentisse un’altra persona. Era diventata una maschera collaudata, quella. Ormai ci si era abituato e gli faceva comodo, almeno, fuori casa, contava qualcosa.  
   
Arrivò a scuola con la sua nuova fiammante _Porsche 911_ nera, regalo di suo padre per l’ultimo anno, e la lasciò al suo solito posto. Ormai aveva uno spazio che nessuno si azzardava a rubargli, a meno che non volesse assaggiare i pugni di Bucky Barnes, il suo braccio destro, nonché uno dei suoi pochissimi amici sinceri.  
   
Percorse i vialetti che portavano all’ingresso a testa alta e con tutta l’altezzosità che possedeva, aveva mille occhi addosso, le ragazze lo guardavano sospirando, i ragazzi con ammirazione,  e le matricole conoscevano già la sua reputazione nonostante fosse soltanto il primo giorno.  
   
Aveva già puntato un paio di biondine, sicuramente avrebbero allungato la sua lista delle conquiste.  
Quando era quasi arrivato alla porta d’ingresso venne assalito da Bucky, seguito a ruota da Clint Barton e da James Rhodes, detto Rhodey.  
Si salutarono con grandi sorrisi e dandosi pacche sulle spalle.  
   
I ragazzi iniziarono a parlare senza sosta, raccontandogli quello che avevano fatto quell’estate.  
Scoprì dunque che Bucky aveva trascorso l’estate in Europa a fare l’interrail, Clint era stato spedito in un campo scuola ad esercitarsi col tiro con l’arco, visto che i suoi, una volta compiuta la maggiore età, volevano che partecipasse a tutti i costi alle Olimpiadi e Rhodey aveva passato le vacanze con i suoi nella loro villa alle Hawaii.  
   
Lui annuiva, facendo finta di ascoltare con interesse la valanga di parole che gli amici gli riversavano addosso, ma,  in effetti, recepiva solo quello che gli interessava.  
   
Nei corridoi incrociarono Natasha, praticamente il suo equivalente femminile, con la quale aveva avuto una tresca l’anno precedente – l’aveva scaricata in malo modo, la ragazza aveva ancora il dente avvelenato con lui e sembrava stesse aspettando l’occasione di vendicarsi. Lo guardò con espressione tagliente, infatti, ma fu questione di un istante, poiché appena notò Bucky cambiò atteggiamento, dandosi tutto un altro tono.  
   
«Stai attento, Barnes, quella ti ha messo gli occhi addosso.» Rise Tony, non appena la superarono.  
   
«Per quanto mi riguarda, può fare quello che vuole, anche io avrei qualcosa da metterle addosso…»  
   
I quattro ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere e si fermarono agli armadietti a chiacchierare anche se la campanella era già suonata.  
Il preside Fury che controllava che tutto filasse liscio fin dal primo giorno, li beccò immediatamente e non esitò a far loro la ramanzina: «Se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino… Voi quattro teppisti mi darete il mio bel da fare quest’anno. Forza, filate nelle vostre classi immediatamente prima che inizi a sospendervi fin da oggi.»  
   
I ragazzi risero sotto i baffi ma si diressero ognuno verso la propria classe: Tony a chimica, Bucky a letteratura e Rhodey e Clint a storia.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Come d’abitudine, si ritrovarono sugli spalti del campo di football all’ora di pranzo. Quando c’erano le belle giornate evitavano accuratamente di passare dalla mensa, per non mischiarsi con il resto della scuola.  
Se ne stavano appollaiati sui gradoni più in alto, così da tenere d’occhio gran parte del campo e del cortile e potevano tranquillamente prendere in giro la squadra che si allenava spesso verso quell’ora, senza farsi sentire.  
   
«Ehi, avete sentito che è arrivato un tizio nuovo? Dell’ultimo anno anche lui, credo.» Disse Clint, mentre distribuiva le lattine di birra che era riuscito a trafugare chissà dove - e ancora più misterioso era il modo in cui riusciva a portarle a scuola senza farsi beccare da Fury, certe volte gli amici credevano fosse un ninja.  
   
«Uhm, sì, l’ho visto stamattina, ha letteratura assieme a me.» Rispose annoiato Bucky, mentre si scolava la sua birra. «Potenziale atleta, potenziale rogna con le ragazze. Anche se è arrivato accompagnato da Peggy, magari quanto prima faranno una giacchetta rossa anche per lui, come quella di Odinson.» Concluse sghignazzando.  
   
Dunque intervenne anche Rhodey: «Beh, se dovesse guadagnarsi la giacca rossa, meno problemi per noi, no?» I tre ragazzi si fecero scappare una risatina, mentre Tony, sbracato sulla panca, continuava a bere dalla sua lattina rimanendo indifferente alle chiacchiere degli amici. Non era certo un pivello appena arrivato ad incutergli timore.  
   
«E come si chiama ‘sto tizio?» Toccò di nuovo a Clint parlare.  
   
Bucky lo liquidò immediatamente: «Ma che ne so, Stefan? Boh, non mi viene in mente. Era la prima ora ed avevo appena visto le tette di Natasha, figurati se mi ricordo il nome dell’ennesimo Ken della scuola.»  
Nemmeno quel particolare sfiorò l’interesse di Tony, non poteva mai lontanamente immaginare che il nuovo amichetto di Peggy Carter non si chiamasse Stefan, bensì Steve e che lui lo conoscesse più che bene.  
   
Lo sapeva a migliaia e migliaia di chilometri da lui, nell’altro emisfero del globo, nella Terra dei Canguri, non di certo a qualche metro di distanza, e di ragazzoni alti, biondi e con gli occhi azzurri sembrava ci fosse una fabbrica a Beverly Hills, quindi non si preoccupò di indagare ulteriormente sulla cosa. L’argomento fu lasciato cadere molto presto, visto che non portava con sé novità interessanti, almeno non ancora.  
   
I tre T-Birds, dunque, rivolsero l’attenzione al loro boss, che era rimasto taciturno, stranamente, fino a quel momento. «Allora, Signor Stark? Ci vuole raccontare cos’ha fatto quest’estate o vuole tirarsela ancora un po’?» Gli rivolse la parola Bucky, in maniera scherzosa.  
   
Dunque Tony si tirò su a sedere con la schiena dritta, lasciando divaricate le gambe e fingendo di riassettarsi, dopo aver appoggiato la sua lattina ormai vuota accanto a sé.  
   
«Ma cosa volete che vi racconti, solita noia.» Ostentò una finta seccatura, era un bravissimo attore, quando ci si metteva.  
   
«Certo, perché secondo te noi ci beviamo che tu quest’estate non hai fatto nulla giù a Malibu.» Lo contraddisse Rhodey.  
   
«Avanti, non farti pregare.» Gli intimò Bucky, che, seduto due panche più giù, gli diede una gomitata al polpaccio.  
   
«Soliti dieci giorni a Saint Lucia con i vecchi, nessuno di nuovo quest’anno. Però mi hanno fatto provare della roba veramente buona.» Disse, mimando il gesto di fumare una sigaretta, o meglio, una canna. «Per fortuna dopo il Quattro Luglio hanno sgombrato casa a Malibu e sono andati sull’East Coast, avevano parecchi impegni tra New York e Washington e mi sono potuto godere la tranquillità della villa.»  
   
Gli amici, ovviamente, erano curiosi di sapere se avesse fatto strage di cuori come era sua abitudine.  
   
«Ok, ma arriva al dunque. Noi vogliamo sapere i fatti concreti.» Sghignazzò allora Clint.  
   
«Ora che mi ci fate pensare, in effetti una persona l’ho conosciuta. Bei momenti.» Disse sintetico Tony, pur sapendo che gli amici gli avrebbero chiesto ulteriori dettagli.  
   
Non se la sentiva di scendere nei particolari sul fatto che la sua conquista estiva fosse un ragazzo, non perché aveva paura che i suoi amici lo giudicassero, lo sapevano che aveva avuto anche esperienze omosessuali, piuttosto perché non voleva approfondire il fatto che lui a Steve ci teneva e sul serio. Non voleva apparire un debole, che si era _affezionato_ a qualcuno in maniera diversa di una pura e semplice amicizia. Era come se volesse, in qualche modo, proteggere il ragazzo, anche se si trovava da tutt’altra parte - o almeno era quello che pensava lui.  
   
«Birbante di uno Stark, sei sempre il solito vecchio marpione! Andiamo, raccontaci un po’, chi ti sei spupazzato quest’estate?»  Lo canzonò Barton.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _L’ultima volta che si erano visti, qualche giorno prima, Steve gli aveva detto che mancavano una decina di giorni alla sua partenza e lui, per autodifesa, si era rifiutato di rispondere alle sue ultime telefonate._  
 _Non era per cattiveria, semplicemente, visto che comunque si sarebbero separati, era meglio tagliare tutto di netto, via il dente via il dolore._  
   
 _Quella, per lui, era stata un’estate completamente diversa dalle altre: aveva passato un intero mese a vedersi con la stessa persona, per lo più non facendoci sesso. Addirittura non si erano neanche baciati e nonostante tutto, a lui andava bene così._  
   
 _Quando aveva agganciato per la prima volta il ragazzo biondo e misterioso, aveva pensato che si sarebbe divertito, ma non poteva minimamente immaginare che si potesse divertire anche senza fare ciò che era sua abitudine._  
   
 _Quel ragazzo era davvero speciale, forse anche troppo per uno come lui._  
   
 _L’inizio della scuola si stava avvicinando e la solita, noiosa routine dell’essere il più popolare, con stuoli di ragazze e ragazzi adoranti, sarebbe ricominciata. Nessuno sforzo, nessuno stimolo, uno schiocco di dita e tutti sarebbero caduti ai suoi piedi. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, però ora che aveva imparato che esisteva un modo diverso di stare con la gente, sapeva che avrebbe voluto guadagnarsela la loro attenzione._  
   
 _Una sera, in preda ad un momento di acuta nostalgia, decise di fare quattro passi verso il lungomare, aveva voglia di rivedere il posto in cui aveva conosciuto Steve, quindi si diresse automaticamente verso la loro famosa panchina. Faceva stranamente freschino quella sera, e non si era pentito di essersi messo addosso il suo gilet di jeans, ricavato da un suo vecchio giubbotto._  
   
 _Poco lontano, poggiato ad un lampione, se ne stava un ragazzo alto e biondo, in solitudine. Steve, sì, come un idiota aveva deciso di recarsi ogni sera in quel posto, ogni giorno, prima della partenza, perché in cuor suo sperava di rivedere il ragazzo che gli aveva rubato il cuore in pochissimo tempo. Non aveva capito perché alle sue chiamate non aveva mai risposto, ma non ce l’aveva con lui, non avrebbe mai potuto odiarlo, aveva sicuramente le sue motivazioni._  
   
 _La sera precedente non era andata bene, il suo appostarsi non aveva dato frutti, ma quella sera finalmente si riscoprì a scorgere la sagoma familiare di Tony, Tony vestito sempre all’ultima moda e bellissimo, che si era avvicinato proprio alla panchina su cui si erano conosciuti. Inutile dire che il cuore perse un battito nello scrutare l’espressione appena malinconica sul viso dell’altro, segno che probabilmente sentiva la mancanza dei loro giorni insieme._  
   
 _Gli corse incontro in automatico, bloccandosi con il fiatone solo quando lo ebbe raggiunto, con indosso i suoi pantaloni chiari e la camicia da bravo ragazzo. «Tony!» Esclamò, emozionato, perché per un attimo aveva davvero temuto di non rivederlo più._  
   
 _All’altro si gelò  il sangue nelle vene quando si sentì chiamare. Quando si sentì chiamare da quella voce. La testa gli diceva di alzarsi e darsela a gambe levate perché altrimenti separarsi da lui sarebbe stata più dura._  
 _Invece l’istinto ed il cuore lo legarono a quella panchina._  
   
 _Alzò dunque di scatto la testa e vide quella splendida figura perfettamente proporzionata di fronte a lui, con il respiro pesante che lo guardava con un’espressione che definire felice era un vero e proprio eufemismo. Era come se avesse perso la cosa che aveva di più cara e l’avesse ritrovata inaspettatamente._  
   
 _Tony allungò una mano per prendere la sua.«Siediti un attimo, riprendi fiato. Da dov’è che salti fuori?»_  
 _Se l’era ritrovato lì all’improvviso senza capire da dove potesse essere arrivato._  
   
 _Per un attimo Steve aveva pensato che lo avrebbe scacciato, mandato via, ed invece lo stava invitando a sedersi lì, su quella panchina, con lui. Senza lasciargli la mano accettò la sua proposta, accomodandosi accanto a lui senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo, come se avesse paura di separarsi da quei bellissimi occhi che gli tenevano compagnia anche di notte, nei sogni più belli._  
   
 _«I-io…» prese un lungo respiro, cercando di calmare il battito del suo cuore, mentre portava anche l’altra mano sulla sua. «Ero qui, sono venuto qui ogni sera da quando non hai più risposto alle mie telefonate. Speravo saresti venuto, volevo vederti, ma non avevo il coraggio di venire a casa tua, non volevo sembrarti invadente.» Spiegò, sincero, ricordando tutte le volte che aveva davvero pensato di appostarsi a Malibu Point per aspettare di incrociarlo._  
   
 _«Steve…» Non era riuscito a trattenere un sorriso e con la mano libera gli accarezzò una guancia. «Steve, sarà davvero dura lasciarti andare. Non ti ho più chiamato perché volevo iniziare ad abituarmi all’idea che non ci saremmo visti più. Ma non credo sarò in grado di farlo molto facilmente.»_  
   
 _Sì, aveva detto quelle parole. Aveva confessato un suo stato d’animo, proprio lui che aveva detto a stento due volte in vita sua Ti voglio bene a sua madre._  
   
 _Gli era venuta in mente un’idea.  Si liberò momentaneamente della presa tra le mani di Steve per prendergliene nuovamente una e farlo alzare dalla panchina. «Vieni, andiamo a fare una passeggiata.» E lo trascinò con sé in una direzione ben precisa._  
   
 _Il biondo ormai pendeva dalle sue labbra, il suo cervello era andato in tilt nell’ascoltare quella confessione, era esattamente quello che provava anche lui, soffriva terribilmente al pensiero di andare via e non rivederlo mai più._  
   
 _Si alzò con lui ed iniziò a seguirlo, perché avrebbe fatto tutto quello che voleva in quel momento, erano i loro ultimi giorni e non voleva negargli nulla. Pensava a tante di quelle cose, aveva espresso più volte il desiderio a suo padre di voler restare lì, perché per la prima volta sentiva davvero di avere qualcuno, di potersi fidare, di aver trovato la sua persona speciale._  
   
 _«Non vorrei mai andarmene, davvero, sono così felice qui con te.» Mormorò, mentre si avvicinavano sempre di più alla spiaggia, che a quell’ora della sera, illuminata solo dai lampioni, creava un’atmosfera perfetta._  
   
 _Tony non disse nulla quando sentì quell’ultima frase pronunciata da Steve. Si limitò a stringergli ancora di più la mano, come se mantenendo quella presa quasi d’acciaio l’altro ragazzo non potesse più andarsene via. Da lui._  
   
 _Lo portò fino in spiaggia, voleva stare un po’ da solo con lui e per quanto sul lungomare non c’era il via vai di gente che era solito di giorno, c’era sempre troppo affollamento per i suoi gusti._  
   
 _Si fermarono un attimo per togliere le scarpe, Tony un paio di All Star nere consunte e Steve le sue bianche e come nuove, altrimenti si sarebbero riempite di sabbia. Lo riprese per mano e si diressero verso il Pier 19, era un posto piuttosto tranquillo e discretamente illuminato, giusto per non incappare in situazioni spiacevoli._  
   
 _Giunti a destinazione, Tony lo invitò a sedersi con un gesto, in direzione del mare, così da ammirare la bella e grande luna piena che si rifletteva nell’oceano nero. Tenere per mano Steve era diventata un’abitudine per lui, ormai lo faceva d’istinto, rappresentava davvero tanto. Non teneva per mano mai nessuno,  difficilmente toccava qualcuno._  
   
 _Quella cosa tra loro due era l’ennesima riprova che c’era qualcosa di diverso. Ma doveva iniziare a farsene una ragione. Stava per finire tutto e doveva rientrare nei suoi panni._  
   
 _«Ti piace qui? Ogni tanto ci vengo d’inverno a starmene un po’ per i fatti miei. Mi piace l’oceano d’inverno, non c’è quasi nessuno e ti puoi rilassare in silenzio.»_  
   
 _Steve osservò la luna e poi il riflesso di questa sulle acque increspate e scure, ed annuì automaticamente, ritornando poi a guardare gli occhi dell’altro, scrutandoli con attenzione, come per catturare per sempre ogni dettaglio ed imprimerselo a fuoco nella mente. Non lo avrebbe dimenticato, mai. «Non importa dove siamo, a me basta stare con te.» Ammise, senza vergogna, senza rendersi conto che frasi come quella – parole che a lui venivano fuori in modo automatico, naturale – non andavano dette a qualcuno che conoscevi da poche settimane, qualcuno che poi non avresti mai più rivisto._  
   
 _Il punto era che ormai si era affezionato al moro, ed era ovvio iniziasse a provare forti sentimenti nei suoi riguardi. Si chiedeva se dichiarandosi avrebbe potuto in qualche modo spaventarlo, o farlo stare male, perché quella era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Così mosse piano le gambe sulla sabbia, pensando a cosa avrebbe dovuto dire, o fare, in quella circostanza. Non era mai uscito con nessuno, non aveva mai corteggiato nessuno. Più guardava Tony, più pensava a lui, e più la voglia di provare cose nuove si faceva spazio nella sua mente._  
   
 _«Sei bellissimo.» La buttò lì, dunque, perché era quello che pensava e perché voleva farglielo sapere. Intrecciò le loro dita, strette, non aveva intenzione di lasciare la sua mano neanche per un secondo._  
   
 _Si girò, Tony, per osservarlo meglio, alla luce della luna. Accennò un sorriso. «No, tu sei bellissimo.»_  
   
 _Aveva una tremenda voglia di baciarlo, di rintanarsi con lui nella sua villa, farci l’amore e non farlo tornare in Australia. Lui era la prima vera cosa bella che gli era capitata, non erano i soldi e la fama a far sì che una vita valesse la pena di essere vissuta. Lo aveva capito con Steve. Ma tutta quella situazione stava per finire. E doveva farsene una ragione._  
   
 _Prima, però, voleva provare a fare una cosa, non voleva avere alcun rimpianto e se poi si sarebbe beccato un pugno in pieno viso, non gli importava, almeno ci aveva provato. Non voleva lasciarlo andare via senza aver sentito il sapore di quelle labbra._  
   
 _«Steve…» Gli sussurrò. Stringendo le dita alle sue ed avvicinandosi pericolosamente al suo viso. «Steve… io… io…»_  
   
 _Il biondo, quasi a capire le sue intenzioni, restò imbambolato con la bocca schiusa. Non sapeva se fare il primo passo, se posare le labbra sulle sue. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima, non voleva fare la figura del fesso, ma in fondo sapeva che di Tony si poteva fidare, era la persona migliore che avesse mai conosciuto._  
   
 _«Tony…» mormorò, quindi, facendosi ancora più vicino, quasi fino a far sfiorare le loro bocche. «Non ho mai--- baciato nessuno.» Confessò, sottovoce, come se gli stesse raccontando qualcosa di vergognoso. In fondo, tutti i ragazzi della sua età avevano già perso la verginità da un pezzo, ed era sicuro che anche per Tony fosse la stessa cosa. Era bellissimo, alla moda, ricco, chiunque avrebbe voluto uscire con lui, o starci insieme anche solo per una notte._  
   
 _Si avvicinava ai diciotto anni e si ritrovava a non aver mai avuto alcuna relazione, nessuna storia, nessuna esperienza. Chiunque lo avrebbe preso in giro per quella cosa, un po’ si sentiva stupido, ma lui era fatto in quel modo, non voleva sprecare le sue prime volte con una persona a caso, voleva che fosse speciale. E Tony lo era, assolutamente._  
   
 _Tony  lo rassicurò: «Non è un problema.»_  
   
 _Visto che sembrava più che ben disposto, si lasciò andare ed incollò le sue labbra a quelle di Steve. Sapeva di dolce e di menta e lentamente cercò di insinuare la lingua nella bocca dell’altro, faceva con calma, per non spaventarlo. Gli prese il viso con una mano, come per rassicurarlo, lo accarezzava delicatamente coi polpastrelli._  
   
 _Ne aveva baciate di ragazze, e di ragazzi, lui. Ma mai in quel modo, era sempre stato un gesto meccanico, quasi dovuto. Quello era diverso da tutti gli altri. Era come se stesse baciando una persona per la prima volta. Era speciale e non poteva essere altrimenti._  
   
 _Piano piano, Steve dischiuse le labbra per accoglierlo meglio e finalmente incontrò la sua lingua che lo cercava timidamente. Sicuramente il ragazzo era impacciato, era la prima volta per lui e non sapeva esattamente come muoversi. Seguì solo il suo esempio, portandogli una mano a lato del volto ed inclinando appena la testa, mentre chiudeva gli occhi per lasciarsi andare._  
   
 _Gli avevano raccontato che il primo bacio non era niente di speciale, e pure lui sentiva che il cuore stava per esplodergli in petto, era una sensazione del tutto nuova. La lingua di Tony era morbida, lenta e bagnata, non sembrava affatto avida o disgustosa come quella dei ragazzi di cui gli avevano raccontato le sue amiche di scuola._  
   
 _Rilasciò un po’ d’aria dalle narici, non sapendo in che altro modo respirare, dato che era rimasto in apnea da quando quello aveva poggiato le labbra sulle sue. Aprì di più la bocca, cercando la sua lingua ed accarezzandola con la propria, provando ad  andargli incontro, sperando di non sbagliare nulla. Sotto i polpastrelli sentiva la pelle morbida della sua guancia e contro il viso il suo respiro caldo. Gli sembrava qualcosa di speciale, era proprio come lo aveva immaginato._  
   
 _Piano piano, iniziava a mancargli un po’ l’aria, ma non se ne curava affatto, Tony. Steve si stava lasciando andare e il loro incontro di lingue si stava facendo più frenetico._  
   
 _Spostò la mano dalla guancia alla nuca, facendo passare le dita tra i capelli morbidi dell’altro ragazzo,  attirandolo maggiormente a sé. Aveva voglia di infilargli l’altra mano sotto la camicia, per tastare quel torace scolpito, ma riuscì a trattenersi, non voleva rovinare quell’idillio e per resistere alla tentazione affondò maggiormente la mano nella sabbia, quasi a stringerla in un pugno._  
   
 _Sebbene il respiro iniziava a farsi faticoso, non riusciva a staccarsi da quella bocca morbida e perfetta._  
 _Azzardò a lasciargli un piccolo morsetto al labbro inferiore, sperando che il ragazzo non reagisse male._  
   
 _Il biondo non se la prese per quel gesto ma, anzi, sorrise appena e riaprì lentamente gli occhi, per capire se quello lo stesse guardando, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarsi, ma con lui aveva raggiunto un livello tale di confidenza che non aveva paura a mostrarsi per quello che era, non si vergognava. Gli aveva raccontato di suo padre, della sua vita, della morte di sua madre e di un sacco di altre cose personali, senza problemi._  
   
 _Sospirò, quindi, e decise di imitarlo. Ci aveva pensato più volte, aveva immaginato più volte di mordere la bella bocca di Tony, era morbida ed invitante, sembrava richiamarlo come  il canto delle sirene con i marinai. Così afferrò il suo labbro inferiore tra i denti, tirandolo appena per farlo avvicinare maggiormente, richiudendo gli occhi e provando a prendere lui il comando del bacio._  
   
 _Leccò piano dove aveva morso e poi insinuò la lingua nella sua bocca, senza trovare opposizione, leccandogli denti e palato, cercando la sua lingua. Nella foga del momento si rese conto di avergli poggiato una mano sulla coscia e di stare stringendo, quindi capì che forse stava un tantino esagerando. Non voleva che l’altro pensasse male, non voleva sembrare maleducato o, peggio, un pervertito._  
   
 _Si staccò dal bacio e scansò la mano, poggiandola sulla sabbia e riprendendo fiato. «Scusami, scusami Tony.» Farfugliò, preoccupato, cercando il suo sguardo ed il suo perdono per quel gesto avventato._  
   
 _Tony sorrise a quelle scuse, scuotendo la testa. Quel ragazzo, che cosa non era. Era talmente angelico e fragile che alle volte gli veniva voglia di metterlo in una teca per paura che l’atmosfera lo potesse sgualcire._  
   
 _Gli si avvicinò all’orecchio per sussurrargli: «Sta’ tranquillo Steve, puoi mettere le mani dove vuoi senza problemi.» Cercò di mantenere un’espressione sorridente e quello rise a sua volta._  
   
 _Decise, di punto in bianco, di sdraiarsi sulla sabbia rimanendo ad osservare il viso di Steve illuminato dalla luce della luna, che lo guardava un po’ confuso. Non ci mise molto ad afferrarlo per un braccio e ad attirarlo a sé, baciandolo una seconda volta, molto delicatamente._  
   
 _Passarono in quel modo qualche ora, baciandosi ed osservando le stelle. Ed era la prima volta in vita sua che tutto quello gli bastava per essere felice. Per un momento si era dimenticato che tutto quello avrebbe avuto un termine, neanche tanto lontano. Ma se ne sarebbe curato nel momento opportuno._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Aveva un po’ ricamato sulla verità. Non poteva dire che aveva passato un mese e mezzo vedendo la stessa persona né, tantomeno, ammettere di averla baciata solo dopo un mese. Proprio lui, che in un mese faceva in tempo a dimenticare la ragazza, o il ragazzo, di turno che si era portato a letto.  
   
Gli amici pendevano dalle sue labbra, Tony aveva un’oratoria e un modo di raccontare le cose che incantava tutti. Oltre all’attore, avrebbe potuto benissimo fare l’avvocato, di sicuro non avrebbe perso neanche una causa.  
   
«E dove l’hai pescata questa biondona? Sembra quasi che tu abbia un radar apposta, vecchio porco.» Chiese divertito Bucky.  
   
Tony ridacchiò: «Sul lungomare, dalle parti del _Pier 19_ , stava leggendo. Mi incuriosiva che una persona, ben messa, poi, riuscisse a leggere in quel tale casino. E poi volevo constatare da me se fosse vero che le persone intellettuali, sotto sotto, sanno il fatto loro.»  
   
Gli altri scoppiarono a ridere come degli sguaiati. Intanto Tony pescò una Marlboro rossa dalla tasca dei suoi _Levi’_ s per accendersela con la sua solita teatralità.  
   
«Forza, non sarà solo stata un paio di palpatine questa tipa. Dì un po’ cos’hai combinato ancora con l’intellettuale, su!» Lo invitò Clint, il solito impiccione.  
   
E Rhodey rimarcò: «Magari ha un’amica da presentarmi, eh?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) - Tony** : Rieccoci con la seconda parte del primo capitolo, quando ci prendiamo la mano io e Naima teniamo testa a Dante e alla sua divina commedia, ma visto che ora si legge su un monitor, forse è meglio pubblicare un capitolo in più che far diventare strabico chi ci legge. :P  
> Prima abbiamo letto di Steve, ora tocca a Tony. Un vero cretino, se speravate che con questa seconda pubblicazione, per miracolo Stark cambiasse, bè, speranze vane. Scemo era e scemo e rimasto. Anche se io gli voglio bene lo stesso e gli faccio tante coccole.  
> Continuerei a dire cretinate, dunque ci do un taglio, al prossimo capitolo!
> 
> **Note di Naima - Steve** : Orbene, ed eccoci alla seconda parte! Come avete visto, è entrato in scena Tony, e avete potuto capire cosa è successo quell’estate tra i due. Ci sarà un terzo ed ultimo pezzo di questo capitolo (LOL pensare che la prima volta lo avevamo pubblicato intero) e cercheremo di velocizzare la pubblicazione, visto che abbiamo praticamente tutti i capitoli già pronti. Grazie per l’attenzione. <3


	3. Summer Nights (Parte 3)

 

**Summer Nights**

**Part Three**

 

 

 

_Era giunto il loro ultimo giorno, l’indomani pomeriggio Steve sarebbe partito e doveva sbrigare le ultime faccende, quindi non si sarebbero potuti vedere. Tony, dunque, decise che dovevano passare l’ultima serata assieme nel migliore dei modi._  
   
 _Invitò Steve da lui, per mangiare assieme una pizza e guardare un film. Grazie alle sue conoscenze ad Hollywood, era riuscito a procurarsi una copia in VHS di “La Donna Esplosiva”, uscito al cinema solo qualche settimana prima. Nel cast c’era quell’attore, Robert Qualcosa, Steve gli diceva sempre che gli somigliava tantissimo._  
   
 _Certo, quella sera gli sarebbe piaciuto fare altro, per concludere degnamente quell’estate così speciale._  
 _Ma non sapeva quale sarebbe potuta essere la reazione di Steve ad avances più spinte di quelle a cui era abituato. In fondo si erano baciati per la prima volta neanche una settimana prima._  
   
 _Aveva pensato a tutto. Avrebbero mangiato comodi spaparanzati sul divano ed aveva ordinato una pizza formato famiglia con gli ingredienti preferiti di Steve: prosciutto, mozzarella, rucola, parmigiano e pomodorini, gli aveva raccontato di averla assaggiata in Italia e come poteva la ordinava in quel modo, anche se spesso la rucola non la trovava. Curioso, perché anche il suo gusto preferito lo aveva assaggiato per la prima volta in Italia: la Quattro Stagioni._  
   
 _Il tavolino davanti al divano era pronto con le loro bibite quando Steve suonò alla porta. Tony corse ad aprire, come  suo solito, scalzo e con i jeans arrotolati a metà polpaccio e la sua solita maglietta sgualcita, quella sera toccava ai Motley Crue._  
   
 _«Ciao, Steve!» Lo salutò con un bacio a stampo ed un sorriso che avrebbe potuto benissimo campeggiare su di un poster in uno studio dentistico. «La pizza arriva tra cinque minuti, vieni.»_  
   
 _Steve era bello come il sole, forse più del solito, con la sua camicia con le maniche arrotolate e, stranamente, quella sera indossava un paio di jeans che gli fasciavano in maniera incredibile il sedere._  
   
 _Ovviamente, ricambiò il suo sorriso e come al solito con lo sguardo si ritrovò a percorrere il suo corpo. Tony era sempre alla moda, anche quando se ne stava in casa, avrebbe davvero voluto imparare a vestirsi come lui, ma pensava che non ci sarebbe stato bene con certe cose addosso._  
   
 _Quella sera, comunque, aveva indossato un jeans per cercare di apparire meno figlio di papà del solito – e, per la cronaca, di jeans ne aveva comprati solo tre in tutta la sua vita, e non li metteva quasi mai, anche perché a suo padre non piaceva molto che andasse in giro vestito come uno di quei ragazzi maleducati che si premurava tanto di fargli evitare._  
   
 _«Permesso.» Mormorò, per abitudine, nonostante in casa non ci fosse nessuno a parte il moro. Tony gli aveva spiegato che i suoi genitori avevano dovuto recarsi a New York per sbrigare degli affari, e gli avevano lasciato la casa a disposizione. In realtà, da quello che aveva capito, sembrava che il ragazzo non passasse molto tempo con loro._  
   
 _Lo seguì, afferrandogli la mano come ogni volta, intrecciando le dita con le sue, neanche avesse paura di perdersi in quella villa enorme. «Che belli i tuoi jeans, sono dei Levi’s?» Domandò, lanciando un’occhiata al suo lato B con molto interesse, facendo finta di cercare l’etichetta di cuoio marrone con su stampata la marca dei jeans._  
   
 _Tony rise, l’etichetta dei jeans era la scusa più vecchia del mondo per buttare l’occhio alle parti posteriori e con la poca modestia che lo distingueva, andava molto fiero del suo didietro. «Certo che sì. Non indosso altre marche, i Levi’s sono il non plus ultra.»_  
   
 _Arrivati in soggiorno, lo fece accomodare sul divano e lasciandogli la mano, a malincuore, andò a trafficare col videoregistratore, intanto che aspettavano la pizza. «E’ bello avere amici nell’industria cinematografica. Posso vedere tutti i film che voglio senza fare lo sforzo di andare al cinema o aspettare l’uscita ufficiale delle VHS.» Disse, nonostante gli stesse dando le spalle._  
   
 _Poco dopo, anche il film era pronto._  
   
 _«Ecco, adesso manca la pizza e la nostra serata può ufficialmente partire.» Affermò tutto contento mentre si spaparanzava sul divano accanto a lui._  
   
 _Il biondo lanciò un’occhiata al televisore, davvero poco interessato, e poi ritornò a cercare i suoi occhi. In fondo era lì per vederlo, per stare insieme a lui, non gli importava di film o pizze, quello era solo un contorno._  
   
 _Strofinò i palmi delle mani sui jeans, un po’ nervoso, perché aveva pensato parecchio a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere quella sera. In fondo lui stava per andarsene e voleva che quella serata fosse speciale per entrambi, ma se pensava a determinate cose, oltre alla voglia gli veniva anche l’ansia._  
   
 _Non che non si fidasse di Tony, ma era accaduto tutto così in fretta in quei giorni che non aveva nemmeno avuto il tempo per metabolizzare il tutto. Da che non aveva neanche mai dato un bacio, si era ritrovato a pomiciare spudoratamente. Se suo padre avesse saputo non lo avrebbe di certo accompagnato a casa di quello, aveva anche insistito per conoscerlo, visto che era sempre dannatamente sospettoso._  
   
 _«Mio padre mi ha chiesto di te.» Disse quindi, per mettere al corrente l’altro. «Voleva conoscerti, è sempre così sospettoso.» Roteò gli occhi e sbuffò appena, delle volte Joseph esagerava._  
   
 _Quell’ultima affermazione mise leggermente in agitazione Tony, sentiva le mani sudare ed iniziò a strofinarsele sui jeans.«E’ sufficiente che tu gli dica il mio cognome, è un militare, saprà benissimo chi è Howard Stark, magari chi lo sa, si saranno pure conosciuti, qualche volta.»_  
   
 _Per fortuna lo speedy pizza arrivò nel momento più opportuno, il campanello suonò e l’imbarazzo di quella specie di richiesta, almeno per il momento, era sparito. Lui aveva già un cattivo rapporto coi suoi di genitori, non gli sembrava il caso di affrontare Joseph Rogers;  da quello che gli aveva raccontato Steve, non era certo un gran tenerone. No, decisamente non era una cosa per lui, quella._  
   
 _Tony si era precipitato ad aprire, pescando i dieci dollari del conto più mancia da uno svuota tasche sistemato sul tavolino dell’ingresso. «Ecco, tieni il resto.»  Disse al ragazzo. Quello lo salutò con un gesto e sparì nel vialetto che portava al cancello. Tony chiuse la porta accompagnandola con un piede e si affrettò a tornare in salotto, per sistemare la pizza sul tavolino._  
   
 _Mentre apriva il cartone, guardava Steve in viso, non voleva perdersi la sua espressione quando avrebbe visto qual era il condimento della loro pizza gigante. «E buon appetito!» Augurò, invitando il ragazzo a prendere una fetta con un gesto della mano._  
   
 _Il biondo socchiuse le labbra in automatico osservando la pizza, come se non si aspettasse nulla del genere. Gli aveva raccontato che era stato in Italia e che lì aveva assaggiato la pizza migliore di sempre, da quel momento quello era diventato il suo gusto preferito, non si aspettava che se ne sarebbe ricordato. Perse un battito e si morse il labbro inferiore, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, profondamente, come se in quel modo volesse fargli capire quanto trovasse fantastico ciò che aveva fatto. Per chiunque sarebbe stata solo una pizza, ma per lui era una prova che Tony ascoltava ogni singola parola che usciva dalla sua bocca, che ci teneva a lui e che voleva farlo stare bene._  
   
 _La considerò automaticamente una dichiarazione, una prova tangibile di quello che c’era tra di loro, non era semplice attrazione, erano andati oltre – o almeno, lui sentiva fosse così. Restò imbambolato a fissargli il viso, tenendo le mani piantate nei cuscini del divano, le dita che stringevano appena il tessuto morbido._  
   
 _Era proprio quel tipo di reazione che voleva provocare Tony, missione compiuta.«Spero di aver ricordato bene tutti gli ingredienti. Per fortuna la mia pizzeria di fiducia ha sempre tutti gli ingredienti più disparati, non sarà stato difficile trovare la rucola per loro.»  Gli dichiarò con un sorriso._  
   
 _Vedendo che il ragazzo rimaneva immobile per lo stupore, Tony prese un tovagliolo dal mucchietto che aveva preparato sul tavolino e gli porse una fetta di pizza. «Avanti, assaggiala, altrimenti si fredda.»_  
   
 _Steve si scosse, come se si stesse risvegliando da un sogno e prese il suo trancio ancora mezzo inebetito._  
 _Tony fece partire il videoregistratore con il telecomando che era appoggiato sul bracciolo del divano e prese la sua parte._  
   
 _Dopo aver dato un morso mentre si sedeva anche lui sul divano, non esitò a lodarne il gusto. «Devo dartene atto, Rogers, è proprio buona condita così! La prenderò qualche altra volta anch’io, così.»_  
   
 _L’altro masticò il suo boccone, leccandosi le labbra ed emettendo un verso d’approvazione. Non era pizza italiana, certo, ma era comunque buona e gli ingredienti sembravano freschi, proprio come piacevano a lui._  
   
 _Si voltò a guardare il moro, soffermandosi per un attimo sulle sue labbra, sorridendo appena. «Mi penserai quando la mangerai?» Domandò, gli occhi acquamarina che andarono ad incrociare quelli ambrati dell’altro, come se cercasse una risposta nel suo sguardo._  
   
 _Lui lo avrebbe pensato sempre, da quel momento, e non solo mentre mangiava una pizza. Aveva così tanti bei ricordi di loro insieme, non li avrebbe mai lasciati andare. «Se venissi… se tornassi l’anno prossimo, qui, a Malibu, tu mi aspetteresti?» Domandò, non riuscendo a trattenersi. Probabilmente, in quel caso, era lui a mettere troppa pressione all’altro. Non poteva farci nulla, era un inguaribile romantico e sperava che quella cosa non sarebbe finita dopo l’estate, come tutte le cotte estive._  
   
 _Tony mandò giù ed accennò un sorriso. Non resistette alla tentazione di lasciargli una carezza con la mano libera. «Certo che sì. E non ti penserò solo quando mangerò questa pizza.» Non sapeva neanche lui come gli fosse venuto da rispondere in quel modo, quel ragazzo l’aveva completamente stravolto._  
   
 _«Tu promettimi di tornare l’anno prossimo e io ti aspetterò.» Voleva mollare la pizza e fare l’amore con lui su quel divano, ma no, non poteva rovinare tutto in quel modo._  
   
 _Prese un sorso di cola per mandare giù meglio la sua cena ed i  pensieri. In fondo un paio d’ore e molto probabilmente non avrebbe più visto quegli occhi del colore del cielo, avrebbe dovuto farsene una ragione e ricordarsi che la vita avrebbe continuato a fare schifo._  
   
 _Steve, da parte sua, quasi lesse quei pensieri, in fondo l’espressione di Tony era per un attimo mutata. Ripose la fetta di pizza sul tavolino e sospirò appena, avvicinando il viso al suo e lasciandogli un bacio umido sulla guancia. Si sentì un totale idiota per quel gesto, aveva quasi diciotto anni e non riusciva ancora a prendere l’iniziativa per baciare qualcuno, era davvero una cosa mai sentita._  
   
 _«Non essere triste, ti scriverò.» Promise, come se quello avesse potuto annullare la distanza che li avrebbe separati di lì a poco. Cercò la sua mano e ne accarezzò il dorso, prima di stringerla. «Sei la persona più bella che io abbia mai conosciuto, Tony, vorrei rapirti e portarti via con me. So che sto dicendo un sacco di cose strane e stupide, ma lo faccio perché questo è l’unico modo che conosco per dimostrarti quanto tengo a te.»_  
   
 _Tony si sentiva un idiota e sentiva di non meritare tutto quell’affetto e tutte quelle attenzioni del ragazzo._  
 _Non sapeva cosa rispondergli perché una dichiarazione simile l’aveva preso alla sprovvista. Nessuno mai gli aveva dimostrato di tenere così tanto a lui. E lasciarlo senza parole era davvero un’impresa al limite del titanico._  
   
 _Non gli restò che afferrargli quel viso perfetto tra le mani e baciarlo. Un bacio un po’ diverso da quelli che si erano scambiati negli ultimi giorni, dopo quel primo dolcissimo che si erano dati in spiaggia, era disperato quasi che gli lanciasse una richiesta d’aiuto._  
   
 _Si staccò da lui poco dopo e lo guardò fisso negli occhi. «Finiamo la pizza e guardiamo il film, dai.» Non voleva farlo più andare via, pensava che facendo le cose che aveva programmato, il tempo sarebbe trascorso molto più lentamente._  
   
 _«Non mi importa niente del film.» Mormorò il biondino, improvvisamente serio, intrecciando le dita con le sue, strettamente, e sporgendosi verso di lui. Prima che le loro bocche si toccassero di nuovo, chiuse gli occhi e cercò di lasciarsi trasportare dalle sensazioni. Qualcosa gli diceva che Tony si stesse semplicemente trattenendo, che sicuramente bramava di più, e visto che quella era la loro ultima sera, non voleva negargli un addio come si deve – nei limiti, s’intende, perché per andare fino in fondo non era ancora del tutto pronto._  
   
 _Lo baciò ripetutamente a stampo, aspettando che schiudesse le labbra per cercare la sua lingua, cominciando a sentire improvvisamente caldo dato che la sua coscia era pressata a quella dell’altro. Non era mai stato così vicino a qualcuno prima._  
   
 _Tony si lasciò andare e dischiuse le labbra per cercare la lingua di Steve che non stava aspettando altro._  
 _Gli cinse le braccia  attorno al collo e piegò leggermente la testa  e spinse il ragazzo contro lo schienale del divano,  facendo peso con il suo torace._  
   
 _Sentì le mani di Steve insinuarsi sotto la sua maglietta, era un po’ una novità, visto che l’altro ragazzo non aveva mai esplorato il suo corpo di sua iniziativa, senza che gli desse una spintarella a farlo._  
   
 _Dopo alcuni minuti di baci e leggeri ansimi, Tony si staccò da Steve, continuando a fissarlo negli occhi._  
 _«Vo-voglio fare una cosa. Prendilo come un regalo di addio. Di arrivederci.» Disse affaticato dal respiro ancora corto._  
   
 _Steve se ne stava chinato all’indietro, le labbra lucide e gonfie per la foga con cui si erano baciati, il fiato spezzato. Accarezzò la pelle della sua schiena, sentendola calda e liscia sotto i polpastrelli e, con le gote che piano si arrossavano, decise di osare ed andare oltre, fare quello che aveva voluto fare dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto. In fondo, Tony non sembrava uno facile da sconvolgere._  
   
 _Scivolò con le mani più giù, fino alle tasche posteriori dei jeans, e gli afferrò entrambe le natiche sentendole morbide e sode al tatto. Quella cosa gli provocò un brivido e, con vergogna, si rese conto di essersi eccitato solo per quel piccolo contatto. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio bacino, l’erezione era ben visibile sotto il cavallo dei jeans. Si sentì un po’ ridicolo, come un adolescente che non sapeva tenere a freno gli ormoni._  
   
 _«Io--- Tony…» provò a giustificarsi, perché non voleva sembrare così idiota. «E’ che---» Le parole non le trovava, in ogni caso, quindi si ammutolì._  
   
 _«Sshhh, sta’ tranquillo.»  Cercò di rassicurarlo Tony. «Va tutto bene.»_  
   
 _Il ragazzo si liberò dalla presa dell’altro, scivolando giù dal divano e inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. Vide Steve deglutire quando si posizionò in quel modo, ma non aveva timore di fare quello che stava facendo._  
 _«Fermami se non te la senti, ok?» Sentiva che doveva tranquillizzarlo ulteriormente._  
   
 _Aveva quell’espressione terrorizzata mista a desiderio che gli imporporava le guance e rendeva lucidi i suoi meravigliosi occhi celesti._  
   
 _Prese a sbottonargli i jeans con molta delicatezza, visto che sotto la stoffa la situazione era già precaria, abbassandoglieli giù fino alle caviglie e così fece con l’intimo, il ragazzo non fece obiezioni, anzi allargò le gambe per farlo stare più comodo._  
   
 _Non era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione simile, negli ambienti ricchi e molto spesso annoiati non era raro fare questo tipo di “sperimentazioni”. E poi, sicuramente, quel tipo di attenzioni le aveva ricevute molto spesso, soprattutto dalle compagne di scuola nelle situazioni più disparate, ma, nonostante ciò, lui si sentiva comunque attratto più dai ragazzi che dalle ragazze._  
   
 _Afferrò l’erezione di Steve per masturbarlo lentamente, sentiva il respiro del ragazzo farsi faticoso e pesante. Con l’altra mano gli teneva la coscia destra, tesa, muscolosa, liscia e morbida._  
   
 _L’addome di Steve si contrasse a causa delle inaspettate attenzioni che quello gli stava dedicando. Prima di quel momento nessuno lo aveva mai toccato così intimamente, né ragazze - alcune avrebbero fatto carte false per poterlo fare -, né ragazzi - non molti avevano il coraggio di affrontare il proprio orientamento sessuale._  
   
 _Quindi aveva quasi diciotto anni e quella era la prima volta in assoluto in cui era intimo con qualcuno, e le sensazioni erano molto diverse da quelle che provava di solito toccandosi da solo. Strinse le labbra, inarcando appena il bacino e sprofondando nei cuscini del divano, mentre non aveva la più pallida idea di dove mettere le mani. Avrebbe voluto toccare l’altro, accarezzargli i capelli, ma non sapeva se fosse giusto o meno. L’unica cosa che poteva fare era guardarlo, finché l’imbarazzo non sarebbe scemato._  
   
 _«Tony…» lo chiamò, però, con voce arrochita, un respiro spezzato abbandonò le sue labbra. Non aveva molto da dire, probabilmente l’altro aveva già capito che per lui era la prima volta, la prima volta che qualcuno lo toccava, dato che il suo primo bacio lo aveva dato poche settimane prima. Quindi restò zitto._  
   
 _Tony capì al volo, ovvio, che l’altro si trovava in difficoltà, quindi gli lasciò la coscia e gli afferrò la mano per rilassarlo. «Lascia fare a me. E tu fai quello che ti senti, ricordati che puoi fermarmi se mi spingo troppo oltre.»_  
   
 _Steve accennò un sì con la testa e lui decise di passare al passo successivo. Si abbassò con la testa verso l’erezione del ragazzo e prese a leccargliela, sempre in maniera lenta. Un po’ per non spaventarlo, un po’ per fargli godere appieno tutte quelle nuove sensazioni._  
   
 _Sentì un fremito arrivare dal ragazzo, segno che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Infatti quello gli strinse la mano con vigore quando sentì la sua lingua percorrerlo per tutta la sua lunghezza, ma Tony iniziava a sentire l’esigenza di alleviare anche la sua di “tensione”, quindi accompagnò la mano verso i suoi capelli, così che il ragazzo potesse avere un appiglio, pratica che a lui non dispiaceva affatto._  
   
 _Si sbottonò dunque i Levi’s ed infilò la mano libera nei suoi boxer. Quella situazione lo stava mandando letteralmente in estasi, lui che era abituato a fare sesso con noncuranza e per noia, il più delle volte. Ma con Steve, anche solo un pompino era tutt’altra cosa. La sua lingua era avida della sua intimità e sentirlo fremere di piacere alle sue attenzioni gli mandava in tilt il cervello._  
   
 _Il biondo provava esattamente le sue stesse cose, la stessa eccitazione, e sprofondava sempre più nei cuscini mentre con una mano stringeva convulsamente il bracciolo del divano e con l’altra afferrava piano i suoi capelli, premurandosi di non fargli male. Non voleva sembrare sfacciato o troppo zelante, ma mai nella vita aveva provato delle sensazioni del genere, era dannatamente bellissimo. Aveva gli occhi puntati sul moro, le pupille che quasi avevano inghiottito l’iride a causa dell’eccitazione._  
   
 _Si umettò le labbra, avvertendo la gola secca, il suo addome continuava ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi al ritmo del suo respiro frenetico. Se non si fosse calmato sarebbe andato in iperventilazione, quindi si disse mentalmente di prendere la cosa con più calma, di rilassarsi e di svuotare la mente, altrimenti ci avrebbe fatto la figura del fesso._  
   
 _In più non voleva capitolare subito, sarebbe stato davvero imbarazzante perché solitamente aveva molta resistenza – o, almeno, quando faceva quelle cose da solo. «La tua bocca è--- morbida e calda.» Provò a parlare, la sua voce era oscenamente bassa e roca, un ansito pesante abbandonò le sue labbra._  
   
 _Tony alzò per un secondo la testa e gli mostrò un ghigno compiaciuto, nel sentirlo affermare quelle cose. Decise dunque che era ora di fare le cose sul serio, dunque lo prese in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare con una certa avidità._  
   
 _Più succhiava più sentiva ansimare Steve, che gli stringeva i capelli ad ogni gemito.  Si sentiva travolto da un’ondata di piacere, che gli offuscava la mente e gli faceva aumentare il ritmo. Sudava, succhiava, ansimava, sfregava il suo pugno contro la sua erezione. Si sentiva a tanto così da farsi scoppiare il cuore._  
 _Aveva avuto tanti, ma tanti orgasmi, ma nessuno era come quello che stava per arrivare. Nessuno era mai riuscito a farlo sentire come Steve. Nessuno era mai stato caldo, duro ed eccitante come Steve. Tutto quello stava per finire e lui doveva ricominciare a fingere, di nuovo, come sempre._  
   
 _E il biondo gemeva di gola e farfugliava di continuo il suo nome, come un mantra, con il capo riversato all’indietro contro lo schienale ed il pugno stretto nei suoi capelli. D’impulso portò anche l’altra mano sulla testa dell’altro, perché stringere il bracciolo non era abbastanza, e quindi iniziò a guidare i suoi movimenti come se non avesse mai fatto altro prima, con gli occhi socchiusi e la camicia che cominciava ad attaccarsi al suo petto a causa del sudore._  
   
 _«T-Tony, Cristo--- oh.» Si morse il labbro inferiore, inarcando il bacino e perdendosi nella bellissima sensazione che gli dava la bocca dell’altro. Si avvolgeva perfettamente attorno alla sua lunghezza, risucchiandolo in modo perfetto e bagnandolo con la saliva calda. Non aveva mai fatto nulla di simile, prima, ma poteva scommettere che l’altro fosse dannatamente bravo in quello che faceva, molto più bravo di qualsiasi altro ragazzo o ragazza della loro età. A pelle era assolutamente perfetto, non voleva che finisse, nonostante cominciasse davvero a sentirsi totalmente perso._  
   
 _Strinse i capelli scuri tra le dita e spinse la sua testa più in basso, dimenticandosi totalmente di tutto l’imbarazzo e la tensione di prima. «Sei… oh--- mh, b-bravissimo, è--- fantastico.» Gemette, serrando appena la mascella quando la bocca dell’altro si strinse maggiormente su di lui._  
   
 _Sentirlo chiamare il suo nome con quel tono di voce così gutturale lo faceva andare ancor più fuori di testa._  
 _Non si stancava di succhiare e leccare la sua eccitazione, era talmente preso e annebbiato di piacere che non si accorse di un tremore più violento degli altri che annunciava l’orgasmo di Steve, che, peccando di ingenuità, gli venne in bocca._  
   
 _Tony cercò immediatamente un tovagliolo allungando all’indietro il braccio destro e trovandolo tastoni quasi subito. Si pulì con discrezione approfittando del momento di confusione dell’altro. Ebbe l’orgasmo anche lui poco dopo ed ebbe una scusa per tirarsi su e andare un momento in bagno a pulirsi. «Torno subito, Steve, faccio presto._ »  
   
 _Il biondo era rimasto sconvolto dal tutto. Sentiva i muscoli indolenziti, poiché si erano contratti nel momento in cui era venuto. Non si era nemmeno accorto di ciò che realmente era successo, era stato come estraniarsi per un attimo, completamente diverso dalle volte in cui lo faceva da solo._  
   
 _Quindi guardò il proprio bacino, la sua erezione che si rilassava lentamente, e si rese conto in quel momento di essere venuto nella bocca dell’altro ragazzo, quindi si raddrizzò subito, alzandosi solo per un istante a tirare su boxer e pantaloni. Sbottonò la camicia sul petto, poiché gli si era attaccata addosso come una seconda pelle, decidendo di lasciarla aperta per stare più fresco._  
   
 _Doveva chiedere scusa a Tony per quello che aveva fatto, non aveva avuto un briciolo di decenza né rispetto a riversarsi nella sua bocca senza nemmeno chiedergli se gli stava bene. Era sempre stato premuroso ed attento con lui, non voleva apparire come un menefreghista, sarebbe morto di dolore se quella cosa avesse incrinato il loro rapporto, non voleva litigare con lui, mai nella vita. In più stava per andarsene, era l’ultima volta che stavano insieme, non voleva che avesse un brutto ricordo. Non l’aveva nemmeno toccato, era stato totalmente egoista._  
   
 _Se fosse successo con un’altra persona, Tony si sarebbe piuttosto incazzato per quell’inconveniente. Ma era Steve e la sua innocenza era tale che gli avrebbe perdonato quella disattenzione, anzi lo faceva sorridere. L’ingenuità e il candore di quel ragazzo lo spiazzavano a tal punto che avrebbe dimenticato in fretta quell’incidente._  
   
 _Era corso verso il bagno di servizio al piano terra per darsi una ripulita. Si era lavato per bene le mani e si era risciacquato la faccia, prima di riabbottonarsi i jeans. Si era passato una mano tra i capelli per dar loro una sistemata, o presunta tale, quando si trovò l’altro col volto praticamente in fiamme ed un’espressione colpevole davanti alla porta._  
   
 _Il ragazzo gli afferrò immediatamente le mani, gli occhi che esprimevano una mortificazione unica e la voce preoccupata, visto che pensava che quello fosse arrabbiato. «Tony--- Tony, stai bene? Scusami, ti prego, non volevo che tu… avrei dovuto chiedertelo, ma ero troppo preso e non sono riuscito a ricordarmene. So che è stato un gesto totalmente egoista da parte mia, quindi ti prego di perdonarmi. Non farei mai nulla per dispiacerti, morirei se tu non mi rivolgessi più la parola.» Ed aveva parlato talmente veloce che alla fine del discorso si ritrovò di nuovo con l’affanno, la fronte ed il petto imperlati di sudore e le labbra serrate in attesa di una risposta._  
   
 _Tony non riuscì a non scoppiare in una sonora risata. «Non è successo niente, Steve. In altre circostanze ti avrei già buttato fuori casa a calci nel sedere. Era la prima volta, giusto? Può succedere, dai.» Cercò di tranquillizzarlo buttandola sul ridere, non era il caso farne un dramma, già il ragazzo ne stava facendo un problema più grosso di quello che poi, effettivamente, era._  
   
 _«Dai, andiamo a mangiare e a riavvolgere il nastro della cassetta. La pizza sarà freddissima.» Lo trascinò in sala per farlo sedere di nuovo sul divano, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione dal problema, se ne sarebbero dimenticati presto entrambi, pensò, con una punta di amarezza._  
   
 _Steve continuò a tenergli la mano, mentre se ne stava seduto con l’espressione appena corrucciata. Ce l’aveva con se stesso per essere stato un totale idiota insensibile, non doveva essere stato bello stare dall’altra parte e non essere nemmeno avvisato di ciò che stava per accadere._  
   
 _Certo, Tony non era uno stupido, sapeva che prima o poi il ragazzo sarebbe venuto, ma quello avrebbe dovuto avvisarlo e lasciargli fare ciò che riteneva meglio. «Davvero, Tony, non so come scusarmi.» Mormorò, intrecciando le sue dita e voltandosi a guardarlo. «Se--- se vuoi cacciarmi di casa lo capirò, sono stato stupido ed insensibile. Io non sono così, a me importa di te, davvero, e non farei mai nulla per irritarti. Mi credi? Per favore, devi credermi.» Si agitò di nuovo, facendosi più vicino e cercando il perdono nei suoi occhi, neanche avesse fatto davvero qualcosa di orribile. Era stato solo distratto, in fondo il suo poteva quasi considerarsi un complimento, era talmente preso ed estasiato dalla cosa da non aver avuto la prontezza per scansarlo._  
   
 _Tony scosse la testa sorridendo. «Lo so Steve, ti prego, ascolta tu me. Non è successo nulla, ok?» Gli lasciò una carezza e poi si allungò ad afferrare un pezzo di pizza per porgerglielo. «Forza, mangiamo.» Gli disse facendogli l’occhiolino, nella speranza che quello si calmasse._  
   
 _Rimase con la mano intrecciata alla sua, anzi, la strinse con più vigore mentre gli parlava. Si sporse nuovamente per prendere una fetta anche per sé e l’addentò con voracità, gli era venuta una gran fame._  
 _Cercò di comportarsi in maniera naturale per far capire a Steve che non era davvero successo nulla._  
   
 _Il biondo l’osservò per un po’, cercando di capire se fosse davvero tutto apposto, poi finalmente prese a mangiare visto che non sembrava l’altro serbasse alcun rancore. Le loro dita intrecciate lo tranquillizzavano, poteva avvertire il battito tranquillo di quello attraverso i polpastrelli._  
   
 _«Adesso sì che ho fame.» Mugugnò in approvazione, al terzo morso della pizza, mentre osservava lo schermo del televisore fissando l’attore che somigliava molto a Tony. In quel film interpretava la parte del bulletto, era piuttosto divertente._  
   
 _Per fortuna si era sistemato tutto, pensò Stark. Non era davvero il caso rovinare la loro ultima serata assieme per una banalità del genere. Mangiò ancora qualche altra fetta di pizza e poi si accucciò con la testa sulla spalla di Steve. Mai avrebbe pensato di stare a contatto con una persona in quel modo, fino ad allora, il gesto più “intimo” avuto con un’altra persona era stato una pacca sulla spalla. Il sesso, ovviamente, non faceva testo, quella era roba priva di significato, per lui._  
   
 _Il film era divertente, non l’avrebbe detto. «Ma davvero quel tizio mi somiglia così tanto? Secondo me, sono più figo io.»  Scherzò Tony, riferendosi a Robert qualcosa, un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande di loro, ma che bazzicava ad Hollywood già dalla più tenera età, grazie al padre regista._  
   
 _«Sì, in realtà tu sei molto meglio, però vi somigliate molto. Stesso atteggiamento.» Rise Steve, tenendogli il braccio sulle spalle ed il mento poggiato alla sua testa, mentre con l’altra mano gli accarezzava piano il dorso della mano, senza nemmeno pensarci._  
   
 _Quei momenti  non li avrebbe mai dimenticati, stava così bene con Tony, il poterlo stringere in quel modo lo riempiva di gioia, il suo profumo gli invadeva piacevolmente le narici e lo rilassava tanto quasi che avrebbe potuto addormentarsi in quell’istante, con la camicia ancora aperta e la testa di quello poggiata alla sua spalla. «Ma tu sei meglio di chiunque, non c’è nemmeno da fare un paragone.» Mormorò, più a se stesso che all’altro, mentre sorrideva per una scenetta piuttosto stupida._  
   
 _Tony si cullava in quella posizione ed era così preso dal film che non sentì l’ultima cosa che Steve mormorò._  
 _Se fosse esistita una qualche macchina che potesse fermare il tempo, simile a quella che i ragazzi del film avevano costruito per creare la donna ideale, non avrebbe esitato ad usarla._  
   
 _Avrebbe bloccato le lancette dell’orologio e sarebbe rimasto così chissà per quanto. Invece quella era la vita reale e di scatole magiche non ne esistevano, doveva entrare nell’ordine di idee che dall’indomani tutto sarebbe tornato come prima. Aveva già deciso di tornarsene alla casa di LA, rimanere lì gli avrebbe fatto più male. Sarebbe andato nei suoi soliti locali, prendendo qualche pasticca e trovando la ragazzetta di turno che gli avrebbe fatto un pompino come mille altri._  
   
 _Il biondo sentiva che il cuore gli sarebbe esploso in petto da un momento all’altro per la gioia, così agì semplicemente d’impulso, dimenticando l’imbarazzo e la vergogna – e probabilmente anche il suo innato senso del pudore._  
   
 _Con una mano afferrò il volto di Tony, così da farlo spostare appena e guardarlo dritto negli occhi. Si sporse, a quel punto, facendo cozzare le loro bocche quasi come se non lo baciasse da un sacco di tempo, andando a lambirgli le labbra con voglia nuova. Se pensava che non lo avrebbe toccato per un’infinità di tempo si sentiva malissimo._  
   
 _«Tony.» Sussurrò, sospirando appena e cominciando a vagare con le mani sul suo corpo, come se volesse imprimersi nella mente ogni singolo dettaglio. Scivolò con le dita dietro la sua schiena, non avvertendo alcuna obiezione, ed ebbe di nuovo il coraggio di andare sempre più giù e stringergli le natiche, senza andare in iperventilazione. Era particolarmente attratto da quella parte del suo corpo._  
   
 _Tony rimase piacevolmente sorpreso da quelle attenzioni inaspettate del ragazzo, magari l’incontro ravvicinato di prima l’aveva aiutato a sciogliersi un po’ e, magari, sarebbero riusciti ad andare oltre, quella loro ultima sera. Lo lasciò fare, si sentiva percorrere da un brivido di piacere lungo tutta la spina dorsale, amava sentirsi le mani di Steve addosso, e proprio lì._  
   
 _«Steve…» Gli uscì direttamente dalla gola mentre si baciavano con trasporto e con le mani andò a cercare a sua volta la pelle liscia e morbida dell’altro ragazzo, sbottonandogli completamente la camicia e percorrendo coi polpastrelli il suo addome scolpito._  
   
 _Con un movimento fluido Steve riuscì a voltarsi, spingendolo contro il bracciolo del divano come aveva fatto lui in precedenza, facendo perno con il ginocchio tra le sue cosce, sovrastandolo con il suo corpo. Con le mani risalì lentamente, tirando su la sua t-shirt per poter accarezzare più pelle possibile, sentendo che stava per eccitarsi di nuovo._  
   
 _Non poteva farci nulla, Tony gli provocava un sacco di bellissime sensazioni, era tutto perfetto, l’atmosfera era così calda e romantica che gli venne voglia di osare. Così, mentre ancora lambiva la sua bocca, bagnandola di saliva, andò a sbottonargli i jeans e ad infilare senza preavviso una mano nelle sue mutande._  
   
 _Non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere a qualcun altro, prima, quindi decise di muoversi esattamente nello stesso modo in cui si sarebbe mosso nel toccarsi da solo. Lo strinse, piano, massaggiandolo con il palmo aperto e sentendolo crescere gradualmente contro la pelle, mentre riapriva gli occhi ed incrociava lo sguardo del moro, quasi cercasse la sua approvazione, non voleva fare nulla che gli avrebbe dato fastidio._  
   
 _No, Tony, decisamente non si sarebbe mai aspettato che la serata potesse prendere quella piega. Pensava che sarebbe finita in ben altro modo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Steve prendesse l’iniziativa in modo così sfacciato, almeno, per com’era abituato lui._  
   
 _E tutto ciò gli procurava delle sensazioni indescrivibili, poteva anche essere un novellino, ma lo stava toccando come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima e si sentiva come burro al sole in quel preciso momento._  
 _Le mani gli scivolarono sotto la cintura del ragazzo, riempiendosi di quelle natiche sode e marmoree, mentre le spingeva verso di sé, come a dargli il ritmo. I baci che si stavano scambiando erano diversi dagli altri, erano più passionali, più avidi, più sensuali. A Tony mancava quasi il respiro, risucchiato in quel vortice di desiderio._  
   
 _Il pugno del biondo si chiuse intorno alla sua erezione, iniziando a pompare a ritmo lento, prendendosi tutto il tempo per stuzzicarlo nel migliore dei modi ed osservare la sua espressione mutare per ogni sensazione._  
   
 _Morsicò il suo labbro inferiore, giocandoci piano con i denti e socchiudendo gli occhi, facendo perno anche con l’altro ginocchio tra le sue cosce, così da fargliele allargare maggiormente. «Vado bene?» Domandò, poi, riaprendo gli occhi e chinandosi per baciargli il collo, mordere e leccare alcuni lembi di pelle, assaggiarlo intimamente.  In fondo prima Tony aveva dovuto toccarsi da solo, quindi in quel momento voleva ricambiare il favore, ma non era pronto per qualcosa di più spinto di quello, non avrebbe fatto di certo nulla con la bocca, era troppo da metabolizzare in un’unica volta._  
   
 _«Sì, sì.. vai beniss--- oh!» Eccome se stava andando bene. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto e sentiva pulsare il sangue nelle vene, il fiato era corto e avrebbe tanto voluto che Steve lo possedesse in quel preciso istante._  
   
 _Le sue mani si muovevano frenetiche su quel corpo che sembrava uscito da un manuale di disegno dal vero, gli lasciò anche il segno delle sue unghie sulla schiena quando il ritmo della mano di quello aveva iniziato ad offuscargli la mente. Non resistette neanche dal mordicchiargli il lobo dell’orecchio e lo chiamava tra un gemito e l’altro. Le sue mani tornarono verso il basso per sbottonargli nuovamente i jeans e con dei movimenti esperti riuscì a ribaltare le loro posizioni, sedendosi a cavalcioni sentiva la sua erezione che pulsava sotto di lui._  
   
 _Steve fu stupito da quell’improvviso ribaltarsi di posizioni, ma non gli dispiaceva affatto avere l’altro sopra. Era tremendamente eccitato, i jeans cominciavano a dargli seriamente fastidio e sentire le natiche di quello accomodate proprio sulle sue anche gli dava sollievo. Infatti inarcò il bacino, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e abbassandogli i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava a liberare del tutto il suo membro._  
   
 _Continuò a pompare, osservandolo dal basso ed infilando una mano sotto la sua t-shirt, alla ricerca dei capezzoli, voleva sentirli sotto le dita. Tony era bellissimo, non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso mentre gli stava sopra e si spingeva nella sua mano._  
   
 _Il moro era travolto da un turbinio di sensazioni e pensava che il cuore  potesse cedere da un momento all’altro. Le mani di Steve si muovevano a dovere e i suoi capezzoli si inturgidirono al suo tocco e il suo respiro si faceva sempre più rado._  
   
 _Si piegò verso di lui per togliergli la camicia e riempirlo di baci sul collo, le clavicole, il torace. Gli leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua, inebriandosi alla vista della sua espressione in estasi. Ebbe la forza di sussurrargli ad un orecchio: «Non voglio interrompere nulla, ma aspettami un secondo, vado a prendere una cosa._ »  
   
 _Per lui era chiaro che Steve si sentisse pronto ad andare oltre, ormai erano talmente tanto coinvolti che era sicuro che le sue barriere si erano abbassate, quindi corse in camera  a prendere qualche preservativo e il lubrificante._  
   
 _Vedendolo allontanarsi il biondo sospirò e si passò una mano tra i capelli, chiedendosi dove diavolo stesse andando proprio nel momento migliore. Stava quasi tremando a causa dell’eccitazione, se avesse continuato a strusciarsi contro le sue natiche, ancora fasciate dai Levi’s, di sicuro sarebbe venuto nelle mutande come un quindicenne._  
   
 _Il fatto è che tutto quello era talmente nuovo e fantastico, tanto che stava ancora cercando di metabolizzare. Sapeva che Tony aveva già fatto quelle cose, era bello e ricco, uno di quei ragazzi all’ultima moda, tutto sesso droga e rock’n roll, il contrario di lui che era quasi casa e chiesa – beh, più che altro era suo padre che lo aveva da sempre costretto ad andare in parrocchia di domenica, lui aveva smesso di credere da un bel pezzo._  
   
 _Portò lo sguardo in basso e tirò giù la zip dei propri jeans, per darsi un attimo di sollievo, si sentiva compresso in quei pantaloni. Aveva bisogno di venire, quasi quasi ebbe l’istinto di toccarsi, ma non voleva che Tony lo trovasse intento a masturbarsi una volta tornato, sarebbe stato… un po’ troppo, ecco._  
   
 _Il moro, da parte sua, fece più in fretta possibile a prendere “i ferri del mestiere” che conservava nel cassetto accanto al suo letto e decise di lasciare i jeans sul pavimento di camera sua, tanto erano solo di ingombro, lui era praticamente a buon punto e voleva evitare di “perdere il ritmo”._  
   
 _Quando tornò in salotto e trovò Steve con pantaloni e boxer calati quasi gli sembrò un invito a procedere. «Eccomi, ho fatto presto hai visto?» Aveva notato che quello lo stessea guardando in maniera strana e lo rassicurò: «Beh, sì, lo so che è la tua prima volta, ma le precauzioni non sono mai troppe coi tempi che corrono.»_  
   
 _Si accomodò di nuovo a cavalcioni, strappò l’involucro del condom coi denti e si sfilò completamente i boxer._  
   
 _Quella frase mandò per un attimo in pappa il cervello del biondo che, tutto si aspettava, fuorché ritornasse lì per proporgli di consumare la sua prima volta con lui. Certo, probabilmente il modo in cui si era comportato non aveva lasciato spazio ad alcun dubbio, perché effettivamente sembrava si fosse sciolto abbastanza e fosse pronto per quel passo._  
   
 _Deglutì ed osservò il moro, seduto sopra di lui, le ginocchia al lato del suo bacino ed il pene svettante tra le cosce. Erano entrambi molto eccitati, probabilmente a quel punto era inutile tirarsi indietro, lo volevano entrambi, anche se Steve cominciava davvero ad entrare in confusione, non sapeva nemmeno dove mettere le mani._  
   
 _Di porno ne aveva visti solo due nella sua intera vita, e di certo non erano dei porno gay, ma dei semplici film per etero adulti. Insomma, sapeva che quelli del suo orientamento, beh, penetravano da dietro, ma pensava fosse piuttosto doloroso._  
   
 _Si umettò le labbra quando Tony gli infilò il preservativo ed avvicinò le mani tremanti ai suoi fianchi, stringendoli appena e prendendo un lungo respiro. «T-Tony… non so che fare, però, aiutami.» Mormorò, avvertendo il vuoto nella pancia e la testa vorticare. Serrò le labbra e cercò di scacciare via quei pensieri, non era nulla di che, lo facevano molte persone, poteva farlo anche lui._  
   
 _Tony lo accarezzò e gli rispose: «Sta tranquillo Steve, non c’è nulla di cui aver paura.»_  
   
 _Gli prese la mano destra e versò un po’ di liquido dalla boccetta che aveva portato assieme ai preservativi, spalmandoglielo delicatamente sulle dita per poi accompagnarlo verso la sua apertura. «Inizia pure con uno, ti dico io quando puoi andare avanti.»_  
   
 _Steve tremava come una foglia e per quanto lui cercasse di rimanere rilassato, l’altro sembrava in preda all’agitazione, soprattutto quando lo vide leggermente sussultare alla prima penetrazione._  
   
 _«Vai così Steve, non ti fermare._ » _Lo incitò, inarcando la schiena e lasciandogli piccoli graffi sul torace. Quello lo toccava con delicatezza, forse anche troppa e quella cosa lo eccitava in maniera incredibile._  
 _«Vai col secondo, ti prego.» Ansimò poco dopo._  
   
 _Il biondo annuì, sfilando lentamente il dito indice, cercando di fargli meno male possibile, ritornando poi dentro con due dita, penetrandolo pianissimo. Aspettò un po’ prima di spingere più in profondità, non sapeva davvero come diavolo Tony potesse sopportare quella cosa. Lo aveva visto, per un attimo, corrugare la fronte a causa del fastidio. Non doveva farlo per lui, non voleva che provasse dolore solo per fargli piacere, non avrebbe mai fatto nulla che avrebbe potuto fargli male._  
   
 _«Stai… bene?» Chiese in un soffio, sentendo la carne stretta intorno alle dita e fremendo. Immaginò che quella stretta dovesse essere davvero piacevole intorno ad un’erezione, ma non era sicuro che la penetrazione fosse facile. «Ti sto facendo male? Non voglio farti male, dimmelo se è troppo.» Disse, come a ribadire la sua preoccupazione, muovendo con delicatezza le dita, dentro e fuori, per lubrificarlo._  
   
 _«Ti prego, Steve, vai avanti. Non fermarti, non avere paura.» Per invogliarlo a continuare, senza esitazioni, Stark prese a muoversi col bacino per dargli il ritmo. Tutto quello strusciarsi contro la sua erezione lo stava letteralmente facendo impazzire. Quasi gli girava la testa per l’eccitazione e lo invitò a penetrarlo col terzo dito. «Vai più veloce, ti prego.»_  
   
 _Quando il ragazzo entrò dentro di lui anche con l’anulare, Tony affondò le unghie con più forza nel torace, non tanto per il fastidio, quanto più per il piacere. La fronte era imperlata di sudore ed anche l’altro ragazzo stava cedendo al caldo e alla frenesia, altra cosa che lo mandava fuori di testa._  
   
 _Steve boccheggiò nell’avvertire una lieve fitta al petto, piegando appena le dita più per istinto che per altro, di sicuro imparava in fretta, non vi erano dubbi, e Tony era davvero un ottimo maestro. Si perse a guardargli il viso perso nel piacere e si sentì sempre più eccitato, quindi infilò dentro le dita, fino alle nocche, mordendosi il labbro inferiore ed inarcando appena il bacino, creando così una frizione tra entrambe le loro erezioni._  
   
 _«Sei sicuro che va bene?» Domandò, mentre con l’altra mano gli stringeva un fianco e seguiva con lo sguardo il movimento ipnotico del suo bacino. Avrebbe davvero voluto che non finisse mai, perché era troppo bello per essere vero, e pure aveva sempre più paura di sbagliare qualcosa, di fargli male, o di infastidirlo. Si fermò, infatti, quando lo avvertì cedere, segno che probabilmente era pronto per qualcosa di più consistente delle dita – o almeno, così sembrava, non poteva esserne sicuro._  
   
 _Tony non ce la faceva davvero più, si piegò verso il viso del ragazzo e gli soffiò: «Steve, scopami. Ho bisogno che tu mi scopi.»_  
   
 _Da qualche parte nella sua mente sapeva che forse era stato brusco con quell’invito, ma la ragione, in quel momento non era certo attivata, visto che erano ben altre sensazioni che dominavano la testa e tutto il resto del suo corpo. Sentiva che non era poi così lontano dall’orgasmo, prima l’aveva masturbato, poi le sue dita dentro di sé, insomma non aspettava altro che concludere degnamente quella loro ultima serata. Quanto meno, avrebbe avuto il ricordo di averlo avuto tutto per sé anche nel senso letterale del termine._  
   
 _Gli prese la mano che lo teneva dal bacino e la chiuse attorno alla sua erezione, lo accompagnò lui stesso in quel gesto che aveva ben poco di meccanico ormai._  
   
 _E quello fu il colpo di grazia definitivo per il povero Steve che, probabilmente, per quella sera, aveva metabolizzato abbastanza. Boccheggiò e si tirò su con la schiena, lasciando andare il proprio pene e puntellando i palmi sui cuscini del divano. Osservò il proprio bacino, l’erezione così vicina all’apertura dell’altro, e gli sembrò tutto troppo, troppo da poter reggere._  
   
 _Lo voleva, lo voleva anche lui, ma improvvisamente la mente gli si annebbiò e gli sembrò tutto un dannato errore. Non voleva farlo su un divano, la prima volta, voleva che Tony avesse un bel ricordo e voleva avercelo anche lui. Non voleva fargli male, stavano andando troppo di fretta, non poteva riassumersi tutto così, non poteva davvero pensare di farlo per la prima volta in quel modo. Aveva una voglia matta, ma non poteva, non poteva perché cominciava a sentire davvero il petto pesante._  
   
 _Il volto diventò per un attimo cianotico mentre gli sembrava quasi che gli si stesse per chiudere la trachea. Era un attacco di panico, stava andando in iperventilazione a causa dell’ansia da prestazione. Si disse mentalmente che sarebbe andato bene, che non doveva preoccuparsi, che Tony lo avrebbe aiutato, ma non riuscì a convincersi._  
   
 _«Non--- non posso. Ti farei male, non voglio farti male. Non l’ho mai--- oddio, non l’ho mai fatto, non posso farlo adesso… è troppo.» Farfugliò sconnessamente, mentre il petto gli si alzava ed abbassava a ritmo frenetico, i polmoni cercavano aria._  
   
 _Tony ci mise un attimo a capire cosa stava succedendo e si preoccupò immediatamente del ragazzo. «Steve, ehi, Steve. Cosa c’è? Respira ti prego!» Saltò immediatamente giù dal divano per strappare un pezzo del cartone della pizza ed iniziò a fargli aria._  
   
 _«Steve, ti prego, rispondimi.» Si inginocchiò accanto a lui a lato del divano, continuando a sventolare il pezzo di cartone e dandogli degli schiaffetti in viso per farlo riprendere. «Cos- cosa ti è successo?» Cercò di chiedergli preso dal panico._  
   
 _Gli schiaffetti divennero carezze. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa, forse aveva troppo forzato la mano ma lui non sembrava avere resistenze in merito, sembrava stesse andando tutto per il meglio._  
   
 _Quando vide che Steve ricominciò a respirare con più regolarità, abbandonò il cartone sul pavimento e prese ad accarezzarlo sul braccio. «Ehi.» Gli disse semplicemente e cercò di sorridergli per tranquillizzarlo, anche se dentro di sé non sapeva  cosa pensare._  
   
 _L’altro sprofondò con la schiena nel divano, sentendo ancora il cuore battere a mille, ma pian piano l’ansia stava scemando. Si vergognava, si sentiva come un bambino stupido, non aveva mai provato nulla di simile prima, mai sofferto di ansia da prestazione anche in altre circostanze._  
   
 _Si pressò l’avambraccio contro gli occhi, sbuffando sconsolato, volendo nascondere il suo imbarazzo alla vista dell’altro. L’eccitazione era andata via in un attimo, in quel momento si sentiva solo uno schifo per essersi comportato come un idiota e per aver tradito le aspettative di Tony._  
   
 _«Mi dispiace, scusami, non ne combino una giusta.» Mormorò, senza scansare il braccio, continuando a coprirsi gli occhi. «Ho rovinato tutto.» Sussurrò, con un filo di voce, sconsolato. Non si sarebbero più visti per un’infinità di tempo e quello sarebbe stato il loro ultimo ricordo insieme._  
   
 _«No-non preoccuparti Steve, non è successo nulla.» Ecco, in quella situazione Tony non ci si era mai trovato, sarà stato che prima di lui le cose le faceva tanto per farle e l’ansia non aveva mai sfiorato né lui né i suoi partner occasionali. Ma, essendo comunque un ragazzo, si rendeva conto che non c’era bisogno di farne un dramma o almeno, non voleva far pesare nulla su Steve._  
   
 _Gli scostò il braccio dal viso, voleva guardarlo negli occhi mentre gli parlava. «Sta’ tranquillo, siamo stati bene lo stesso stasera. Non devi forzarti a fare qualcosa che non ti senti.» In parte mentì, perché voleva concludere quell’estate proprio facendo sesso con lui, ma non poteva arrabbiarsi con quegli occhi turchesi che lo guardavano con estrema colpevolezza._  
   
 _L’espressione di quel viso perfetto era troppo forte anche per lui e, per un attimo, non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo e con la scusa di recuperare i suoi boxer, si guardò attorno per cercarli. Quando li trovò, si allungò per afferrarli ed indossarli nuovamente. Dunque si alzò per andare a sdraiarsi accanto al biondo, abbracciandolo. Magari senza tanti giri di parole e qualche gesto carino si sarebbe tranquillizzato._  
   
 _Il biondo sospirò e lo strinse a sé, poggiando le labbra sulla sua fronte e circondandolo con le braccia. Si stava visibilmente calmando, anche se si sentiva davvero pessimo per non aver accontentato i desideri di Tony. Era ovvio che quello voleva che la serata si concludesse proprio in quel modo, invece a lui era venuta l’ansia ed aveva fatto la figura del fesso._  
   
 _«Lo volevo anche io.» Ammise, quindi, con ancora le palpitazioni, mentre gli accarezzava piano la schiena e si beava del suo profumo. Voleva tenere a mente ogni cosa, ogni singolo dettaglio, per non scordarlo mai. «Io--- Io ti… ti voglio davvero bene, davvero tanto.» Confessò, anche se sapeva che la cosa ormai era andata ben oltre il normale affetto. Aveva del tutto perso la testa, per Tony._  
   
 _Il ragazzo ebbe un sussulto a quelle parole, praticamente nessuno mai prima d’ora gliel’aveva detto. Forse solo sua madre, qualche volta, ma era sua mamma, non contava._  
   
 _Non gli rispose, era più forte di lui. Non che non provasse nulla per lui, anzi, Steve sicuramente gli aveva impresso dentro qualcosa che gli era completamente nuovo. Era un gran chiacchierone ed affabulatore, ma con certe cose non era tanto bravo. Si limitò a stringersi più forte a lui, godendosi quegli ultimi momenti assieme._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Gli amici erano praticamente in adorazione a sentire il racconto delle mirabolanti avventure sessuali di Tony. Se solo avessero saputo la verità, l’avrebbero preso in giro per la vita. E non era proprio il caso, all’ultimo anno, con la posizione “sociale” che aveva raggiunto, seppur senza molta fatica, in verità.  
   
Per quanto tenesse a Steve, era sicuro non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto e magari, comportandosi in quel modo, si illudeva di archiviare quell’estate. Si sentiva una testa di cazzo immensa, ma non gli restava granché da fare. Aveva tutto, almeno, era quello che credevano gli altri. Ma per lui soldi, ville, macchine e bei vestiti non erano tutto, gli mancava qualcosa nella vita o meglio, qualcuno.  
   
«Ehi, guardate, sono arrivati i coglioncelli della squadra!» Il capetto del gruppo cercò di distogliere l’attenzione sulla sua estate. Gli altri tre ragazzi iniziarono a fischiare e a sghignazzare, prendendoli in giro come d’abitudine.  
   
«Sentite, io ho da fare, ci becchiamo più tardi.» Tony si dileguò per avviarsi alla sua macchina. Saltò le ultime tre ore di scuola, tanto era soltanto il primo giorno, non sarebbe stato un dramma per lui perdere un paio d’ore di Algebra II.  
   
Gli era venuta un po’ di nostalgia ed andò a fumarsi una canna ben nascosto sotto quel famoso _Pier 19,_ sperando che gli effetti collaterali dell’erba gli facessero incontrare un’altra volta Steve.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * * *
> 
> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : L’ansia da prestazione, eh, che brutta bestia. Ci sembrava davvero troppo gentile nei vostri confronti andare subito al sodo lol e quindi abbiamo deciso che sarebbe stato meglio complicare un po’ le cose.  
> Come si dice? Il frutto che non hai ancora morso è sempre quello più saporito.  
> Insomma, Tony non  ha avuto completamente Steve, e questo lo farà essere ancora più attratto, visto che per uno come lui, che ha tutto con uno schiocco di dita, è difficile trovare qualcuno che non gli dia ciò che desidera. Forse è proprio per questo che si piacciono, perché sono diversi, ma complementari.  
> E dopo questo filosofeggiare, mi ritiro.  
> Baci baci. <3  
>    
>  **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : Son ragaaaassi. Può succedere. Steve è troppo un puccipù e Tony, per la prima volta in vita sua non se la prende per un incontro ravvicinato del terzo tipo che non va a buon fine. Anche se, con gli amici, è stato bravo a ricamarci sopra. Non l’ha fatto in cattiva fede, semplicemente non pensa di rivedere più Steve dunque non ritiene sia un peccato mortale aggiustare la storia in suo favore. Solo che la vita riserva tante sorprese.  
> Vi aspetto al prossimo capitolo. :3  
>  


	4. Stevie Dee

 

  
**Stevie Dee**

 

I primi di giorni di scuola erano trascorsi sereni, senza intoppi. Stranamente Steve si era integrato in modo perfetto, probabilmente anche grazie all’aiuto di Peggy e Thor, a cui sembrava stesse particolarmente a cuore. Quelli non avevano fatto altro che coinvolgerlo e lo avevano aspettato ogni giorno allo stesso tavolo per pranzare con lui.  
   
Darcy era simpatica, ma era tutta presa da altre cose, quindi non dava attenzione a quello che le accadeva intorno. Parlava spesso di un ragazzo di nome Clint, amico di quel tanto chiacchierato Iron Man. Lo trovava molto carino e pareva avesse intenzione di   _invitarlo nella sua alcova_ , prima o poi.  
   
Steve non aveva mai capito cosa intendessero davvero quelle per ‘alcova’, ma dalla risatina maliziosa di Natasha sembrava qualcosa di sconcio, quindi aveva deciso di non indagare più di tanto. D’altronde, non voleva fomentare le prese in giro della capobanda dalla chioma rossa, era già di per sé una vera e propria stronza.  
   
In effetti Steve continuava a chiedersi come diavolo facesse Peggy a sopportare una piaga simile, ma quella rispondeva sempre che Natasha era sua amica da quando erano solo delle bambine e che, alla fin fine, era una brava ragazza, sapeva essere leale e carina con chi davvero considerava amico e voleva bene nel profondo. Il biondo non ci aveva creduto, ma erano solo dettagli quelli.  
   
«Devi entrare nella squadra di football.» La voce di Thor per poco non lo fece sussultare mentre rimetteva in ordine i libri della lezione di biologia nell’armadietto. Infatti si voltò di scatto ed inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, per fargli capire che non avrebbe mai più dovuto arrivargli alle spalle in quel modo. L’altro non parve afferrare, comunque.  
   
«Se vuoi, ma sono un po’ fuori allenamento, negli ultimi anni sono stato in Italia ed Australia, e lì si gioca a calcio, pallavolo, basket o rugby.» Spiegò, mentre chiudeva l’armadietto facendo scattare la serratura. Subito dopo mise lo zaino in spalla.  
   
Un gruppetto di ragazze gli passò di fronte, ed una di queste si bloccò improvvisamente, scrutandolo dall’alto al basso con un mezzo sorriso, ridacchiando subito dopo. «Ciao.» Lo salutò, prima di allontanarsi e gracchiare insieme alle sue amiche.  
   
Thor scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, una delle sue risate di petto, e scosse la testa. «Peccato tu sia gay, potresti fare dell’ottima concorrenza a quegli idioti dei T-Birds.» Affermò, lasciandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Ho intenzione di presentarti al coach, comunque, gli ho già parlato di te. Vieni?»  
   
A quel punto Steve lo affiancò e decise di seguirlo, non avendo niente di meglio da fare. Thor era l’unico suo amico uomo in quella scuola, e voleva tenerselo caro, sembrava molto difficile avere a che fare con i ragazzi dell’istituto, o erano troppo timidi oppure lo guardavano come un potenziale rivale, cosa che non era, a conti fatti.  
   
«Ma il coach sa che sei gay?» Chiese al biondone, con curiosità. Sembrava che tutti in quell’istituto conoscessero l’orientamento di Thor, ma lo rispettavano e temevano comunque.  
   
«Coach Coulson? Certo che lo sa e non gliene frega proprio niente, a lui basta vedermi segnare punti e siamo tutti contenti.» Spiegò quello, facendo spallucce e poggiandogli il braccio sulle spalle, mentre passavano accanto ad un gruppetto di ragazzi in pantaloncini che sembravano tanto degli atleti, e probabilmente lo erano.  
   
Alcuni di loro salutarono Thor, con un mezzo sorriso, ed uno in particolare gli strizzò l’occhio in modo parecchio eloquente, posando poi lo sguardo su Steve e facendogli un’accurata radiografia.  
   
«Chi sono quei ragazzi?» Domandò il biondino, una volta che li ebbero superati, chiedendosi perché lo avessero puntato in quel modo e perché avessero guardato l’altro in modo così eloquente. Nella sua vecchia scuola non aveva mai assistito a cose del genere, se non tra ragazze e ragazzi, quel posto gli sembrava parecchio liberale, e non aveva ancora sentito nessuno appellarsi ad altri utilizzando le parole ‘finocchio’ o ‘frocio’ .  
   
«La squadra di atletica. Corsa ad ostacoli, salto con l’asta… e, spesso—salto sull’asta, la mia asta.» Sogghignò il biondone, lasciandogli una pacca sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi appena per dare il cinque ad un ragazzo fermo accanto agli armadietti. Aveva la carnagione scura ed il fisico scolpito, probabilmente era anche lui uno sportivo.  
   
«Proprio te cercavo, Sam, volevo farti conoscere Steve prima di portarlo da Coach Coulson per farlo esaminare. Che te ne pare?»  
   
«Ehilà, Steve, come andiamo?» E quello stesso Sam allungò la mano, sorridendo e scrutandolo. Era molto amichevole, sembrava anche piuttosto pacato e tranquillo, non uno di quei ragazzi chiassosi che popolavano i corridoi della scuola.  
   
«Bene, grazie. Piacere di conoscerti.» Disse il biondo, quindi, stringendogli la mano e  ricambiando il sorriso. Era il secondo ragazzo che conosceva in quella scuola, e sperava che entrando in squadra ne avrebbe conosciuti molti altri.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
«E’ davvero un ragazzo simpatico, Pegs.» Steve addento il suo cheeseburger ed osservò distrattamente Thor scavare nei maccheroni di Darcy alla ricerca di qualcosa. Probabilmente uno dei vistosi orecchini di quella, grossi quanto un sasso, non avrebbe faticato a trovarlo.  
   
«Lo sappiamo che Falcon è uno simpatico,  _Stevie_.» Commentò acidamente Natasha, mentre sorseggiava il suo solito caffè pomeridiano. Non l’aveva mai vista mangiare da quando la conosceva, e la cosa era piuttosto preoccupante. Aveva un corpo favoloso, non aveva senso digiunare, non lo avrebbe avuto neanche se fosse stato il contrario.  
   
«Avete visto i T-Birds, voi, oggi? Se ne stanno sempre isolati.» Borbottò Darcy, asciugando le dita sporche di sugo con un tovagliolo e puntando lo sguardo sulla rossa, come se si aspettasse che avesse una risposta per lei.  
   
«Che cosa vuoi che me ne importi di quei quattro sfigati, Bucky è l’unico decente.» Disse disinteressata quella, calcando gli occhialoni da sole sul naso e puntando poi lo sguardo su Steve, come se improvvisamente gli fosse balenato in testa qualcosa. «Ehi, Rogers, dì un po’, non hai detto che il tuo amore estivo è di Los Angeles?» Chiese, tenendosi sul vago.  
   
«Mh-mh… sì, perché?» Farfugliò Steve, ingoiando l’ennesimo boccone e pulendosi le labbra con un tovagliolino.  
   
«E non sai dove abita, no?» Chiese ancora l’altra, sempre più interessata, sorridendo falsamente.  
   
«Avevo chiesto a mio padre di scoprirlo, ma non ha voluto.»Mormorò il biondo, facendo spallucce ed abbassando lo sguardo sul panino. Quella cosa gli era costata caro, litigava con suo padre ogni giorno perché quello inizialmente gli aveva mentito, dicendogli che Tony non era rintracciabile e che si era trasferito a New York con i suoi genitori. Una grossa bugia.  
   
Lo aveva fatto solo per tenerlo lontano da lui, perché si ostinava ancora a pensare che l’omosessualità fosse una malattia da curare. Non capiva che non c’era nulla di sbagliato, che Steve era fatto in quel modo e basta, e che lui avrebbe dovuto conviverci e preoccuparsi solo della sua felicità.  
   
«Ho un amico che lavora nel campo dell’investigazione, se tu mi dessi dei dati specifici potrei aiutarti.» Gli spiegò la rossa, piegando appena la testa di lato ed aspettando una sua mossa. Aveva un vago presentimento, una sensazione, qualcosa di viscerale, e voleva proprio togliersi lo sfizio di capire se il suo intuito aveva centrato il bersaglio anche quella volta.  
   
«Davvero?» Domandò il biondo, speranzoso, sporgendosi sul tavolo. Non poteva credere che quella, per la prima volta, si stesse dimostrando amichevole nei suoi confronti, che volesse aiutarlo. In fondo era stata lì a prenderlo in giro quasi tutti i giorni, da quando era iniziata la scuola, e neanche velatamente.  
   
«Certamente.»  
   
Quindi si disse che sì, era l’ora di trovare Tony. Voleva rivederlo, baciarlo, stare con lui, abbracciarlo e non lasciarlo più andare via. Sapeva fosse la persona giusta, sapeva di essere destinato a stare con lui.    
   
«Si chiama Anthony Edward Stark, ma tutti lo chiamano Tony. La sua villa è al 10880 di Malibu Point, ma non abita lì, la utilizza solo d’estate.» E dopo che ebbe pronunciato quelle parole, sembrò che il tempo a quel tavolo si fosse fermato.  
   
Thor si bloccò, con ancora le dita tra i maccheroni di Darcy che, invece, si era fermata con il bicchiere d’acqua a mezz’aria. Peggy si era girata a guardarlo come se fosse un alieno e Natasha, come previsto, aveva in volto stampato un ghigno inquietante.  
   
Prima che la mora potesse parlare, la rossa le poggiò una mano sul braccio e le lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa, rivolgendosi poi di nuovo a Steve. «Noi lo conosciamo.» Disse solo, non specificando che in quel momento avrebbe potuto essere da qualche parte nella scuola. Non voleva giocarsi la sua carta, le piacevano le scenette plateali.  
   
Il biondino smise di mangiare e per poco non saltò sulla panca. «Davvero?»  
   
«Certo. Questa sera potrebbe essere ad una festa, ma non ne sono sicura. Noi, comunque, siamo invitate. Vuoi venire?» Non era vero, la festa era proprio nella villa di Tony a Beverly Hills, quindi era sicuro che lui ci sarebbe stato. Voleva tenersi l’effetto sorpresa per entrambi, però, sarebbe stato più divertente vederli cadere in pezzi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Da quattro anni a quella parte era tradizione, ormai, che il venerdì successivo al primo giorno di scuola, Tony desse un’immensa festa nella sua villa per celebrare l’inaugurazione dell’anno scolastico.  Gli inviti, solitamente, erano rivolti all’elite della West Beverly High, ma poi, inevitabilmente, si imbucava chiunque, tanto da affollare la grande abitazione, giardino incluso.  
   
Casa Stark era davvero sterminata, forse una delle più grandi dell’intera Los Angeles. Era arroccata su uno dei colli che sovrastavano Sunset Boulevard. Più che un giardino, aveva un parco, con tanto di piscina olimpionica.  
   
La villa era su tre piani, più un immenso seminterrato dove Mr. Stark si era fatto costruire una cantina che conservava vini e liquori tra i più pregiati al mondo, con grande piacere del figlio. Al piano terra erano sistemati un gigantesco salotto arredato con pezzi di design ricercatissimi, collegato ad un’ altrettanto immensa sala da pranzo.  
   
La cucina sembrava quella di un ristorante a cinque stelle per quanto fosse grande e super attrezzata. Nell’ala opposta alla  _zona living_ , Howard aveva fatto allestire una mini sala cinematografica di cinquanta posti ed una sala delle feste, con tanto di bancone del bar. Quest’ultima stanza era un po’ l’attrazione principale per cui i party di Tony erano diventati  fin da subito popolari.  
   
Il piano superiore era una sorta di zona notte, in un’ala c’era la stanza da letto padronale, Maria aveva a disposizione un guardaroba che era grande tanto quanto certi monolocali che si trovavano nei palazzi di periferia; l’ala opposta era dedicata alle quattro camere degli ospiti e ai due bagni.  
   
Il piano più alto, mansardato,  era quello riservato a Tony: c’era la sua grandissima stanza da letto tappezzata di poster e fotografie, per lo più suoi ritratti, un letto California King Size rigorosamente ricoperto da lenzuola firmate  _Missoni_ , svariati scaffali di libri ed una sterminata collezione di musicassette, vinili e compact disc troneggiava accanto al suo impianto stereo di ultima generazione, non mancava la televisione con tanto di videoregistratore. Anche il suo guardaroba era piuttosto grande e pieno di vestiti, soprattutto jeans tutti rigorosamente griffati, accanto era sistemato il suo bagno con tanto di vasca idromassaggio. Aveva anche un terrazzino, dove spesso si rifugiava quando i suoi genitori erano a casa e pensavano bene di litigare per chissà quali fesserie.  
   
Dal lato opposto alla sua stanza da letto, si era fatto arredare una sala giochi tutta per lui, con tanto di flipper, videogiochi come Pacman o Strip Poker e anche un minibar. Si rifugiava spesso lì con Bucky, Clint e Rhodey a fumare spaparanzati sulle poltrone sacco  _Zanotta_ che si era fatto arrivare direttamente dall’Italia. Quello era una sorta di quartier generale, durante le feste se ne stavano rintanati lì, si scocciavano praticamente subito di stare in mezzo alla confusione e alla plebaglia. Ogni tanto era concesso a qualche ragazza di entrare, giusto per allietare la serata, quando spesso erano già ubriachi.  
   
Così era stato quella sera, la casa si era riempita di gente e dopo aver requisito un paio di bottiglie extra dal bar della sala delle feste, Tony ed i suoi amici si rintanarono in sala giochi. Si sbracarono a bere sulle poltrone, mentre Clint armeggiava con Pac Man.  
   
Dopo circa mezz’oretta di tranquillità, qualcuno andò a disturbarli. Bucky chiese chi fosse, non rispose nessuno, la porta si aprì senza che i ragazzi dessero l’ok. Era Natasha con il suo codazzo, Thor incluso -  che stava dietro di loro, imponente.  
   
 La rossa, che indossava un vestitino nero che le strizzava le forme ed un paio di tacchi vertiginosi, lanciò un’occhiata parecchio eloquente a Bucky che le stava praticamente facendo una radiografia, ma poi rivolse l’attenzione al padrone di casa.  
   
«Ciao, Tony.»  
   
«Ciao, Natasha. Cosa siete venute a fare quassù? Sai che non vogliamo essere disturbati.»  
   
La ragazza finse interesse verso stanza, ma tornò a fissarlo dritto in faccia. «Oh, niente di che, volevo presentarti una persona.» Rispose con un ghigno. Fece un gesto con le dita e Thor si spostò, rivelando un altro ragazzo biondo dietro di lui. Lei lo prese per un braccio e praticamente lo spinse addosso a Tony.  
   
«Tony, lui è Steve.»  
   
Il biondo si ritrovò per un attimo spiazzato da quel gesto improvviso della sua… beh, non poteva di certo definirla amica, era chiaro che Natasha non nutrisse particolare simpatia nei suoi riguardi.  
   
Si lisciò la camicia, alzò lo sguardo e solo in quel momento si rese conto chi fosse in realtà il proprietario di quella villa immensa. Lo aveva cercato tanto, lo aveva sognato, aveva lottato con suo padre ed alla fine il fato aveva voluto che si rincontrassero in quel modo. Non poteva davvero credere ai suoi occhi, il cuore perse un battito, quindi si fece avanti e puntò le iridi acquamarina in quelle bellissime ed ambrate dell’altro.  
   
Era così felice di rivederlo, gli venne automatico sorridere. «Tony!»Esclamò, lasciando che quel nome gli scivolasse sulla lingua in modo dolce. Era lì, di fronte a lui, e tutto quello che voleva fare era abbracciarlo forte. Infatti mosse un atro passo e fece per stringerlo.  
   
Tony allungò le braccia per scansarlo, l’espressione del volto indicava totale indifferenza ma dentro di sé miliardi di sensazioni lo stavano divorando: terrore, gioia, sorpresa. Ma quello non era il momento di esternare nulla. Era circondato dai suoi amici, che gli avevano puntato gli sguardi addosso in attesa di una sua reazione – cosa che praticamente non arrivò.  
   
Lo squadrò dalla testa ai piedi, incredulo di trovarselo lì davanti, non sapeva davvero cosa dire, perché il rischio di cadere nel ridicolo di fronte a chi contava a scuola era altissimo.  
   
Si limitò a dire  _“Ciao.”_  Con freddezza.  
   
Steve restò con le braccia a mezz’aria e la bocca semiaperta, mentre il sorriso vacillava pericolosamente, fino a che la sua espressione felice non crollò del tutto. A quel punto lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e si guardò intorno, notando che sul volto di Natasha era comparsa un’espressione di puro godimento, mentre Peggy, Darcy e Thor erano completamente seri, quasi non approvassero quella cosa.  
   
Ritornò a guardare Tony, poi, e la sua indifferenza lo fece sentire quasi male, era come se qualcuno gli avesse appena dato un pugno nello stomaco.  
   
«Tony…» mormorò ancora, non sapendo cosa dire o cosa fare. Il ragazzo che gli stava davanti sembrava un estraneo, non di certo la splendida persona di cui si era perdutamente innamorato. «Tony, sono io, sono Steve.» Gli disse, quasi sperando che in quel modo ricordasse.  
   
«Sì, questo è il mio nome, ma non lo sciupare.» Sghignazzò quello, seguito a ruota dagli amici. Le ragazze, tranne Natasha che sembrava visibilmente soddisfatta, lo guardarono con perplessità, Peggy, in particolare, sembrava quella più dispiaciuta.  
   
Si sentiva particolarmente stronzo, Tony, ma la presenza di Steve lì, a casa sua, l’aveva spiazzato e non sapeva come altro comportarsi se non come suo solito, da menefreghista strafottente.  
   
Il biondino lo guardò come se fosse impazzito tutto all’improvviso, la sua espressione era tremendamente contrita, amareggiata. Non poteva essere lo stesso ragazzo che aveva incontrato qualche mese prima, quello che lo aveva baciato per la prima volta in spiaggia, quello che lo aveva accarezzato con dolcezza.  
   
«Non ti ricordi? Questa estate a Malibu, ci siamo conosciuti in spiaggia, io stavo leggendo Less Than Zero e--» prima che potesse continuare, Peggy gli poggiò una mano sull’avambraccio e dissentì con il capo, come per dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto continuare. In effetti, in quel modo, Steve non lo sapeva, ma si stava scavando la fossa da solo. Le ragazze conoscevano bene i T-Birds, e Tony Stark, e quello sicuramente era andato a vantarsi con loro, magari dicendogli anche che avevano fatto sesso.  
   
«Forse ti confondi, bellezza, anche se lo so che la mia faccia è indimenticabile. Sicuramente ci saremo incrociati qualche volta. Chi può dirlo?»  
   
I ragazzi continuavano a ridere sotto ai baffi e a bere direttamente dalla bottiglia di vodka che si passavano l’uno con l’altro. Tony si girò per un secondo, come a cercarne l’approvazione.  
   
«Sono venuto a casa tua, non ricordi?  _10880 Malibu Point_ , i tuoi erano a New York per degli affari, eravamo sempre soli.» Spiegò Steve, convinto che più informazioni dava più quello avrebbe potuto ricordare. Peggy, in risposta, lasciò andare il suo braccio, sbuffando e portando gli occhi al cielo. Non era servito a nulla il suo gesto, ormai il biondo era andato oltre e tutto quello gli si sarebbe ritorto contro.  
   
«Davvero non ricordi? Dovevo ritornare in Australia, ma invece sono rimasto. L’ultima sera--- non ricordi nemmeno quello? Come puoi non ricordare, Tony? Tutte le cose che mi dicevi, noi eravamo speciali.»  
   
Natasha si portò una mano alla bocca, ridendo apertamente come se tutta quella situazione la stesse divertendo un sacco, ignorando le occhiatacce delle sue amiche.  
   
«Sì, ok quello è il mio indirizzo. Dove l’hai trovato? Bah, sì, in effetti lo conoscono in tanti, quella casa è un via vai di gente. Guarda,  _cocco_ , penso che tu stia prendendo una grossa cantonata. Io quest’estate non sono rimasto da solo proprio con nessuno. Sai in tanti sognano di rimanere soli con me, non sono il tipo, sai, ho un nome da mantenere.» Tony si girò nuovamente verso i suoi amici, per assicurarsi che non stessero credendo a Steve ma a lui. Loro non la smettevano di sghignazzare, un po’ per la situazione un po’ per l’alcool.  
   
L’altro, a quel punto, serrò i pugni lungo i fianchi, stringendo le labbra. Fosse stato una ragazzina si sarebbe messo a frignare e sarebbe scappato via, ma non poteva, era forte, non sarebbe stato a quel giochetto. Non poteva credere di aver dato il suo primo bacio ad una persona del genere, di aver quasi perso la verginità con lui.  
   
«T-Tu…» il volto gli divenne livido per la rabbia. «Tu sei un bugiardo, sei un bugiardo e stai mentendo! E pensare che io anche ci ho perso tempo con te, avrei dovuto capirlo che sei un guscio vuoto, che era tutto un pretesto per trovarti uno svago estivo!» Gli urlò contro, facendo un passo avanti e sovrastandolo. «Ma che razza di persona sei? Sei patetico! Hai bisogno dell’approvazione di questi quattro imbecilli e stai perdendo la cosa più bella, quello che di più bello avevamo! Ti stavo anche cercando, come uno stupido, perché non pensavo fossi un tale idiota.» E detto quello fece per mollargli uno schiaffo, ma non riuscì nemmeno a metterci tutta la forza che aveva, perché non riusciva a colpire quel viso, nonostante tutto era ancora innamorato di lui.  
   
Tony gli bloccò la mano afferrandogli il polso con prontezza. «Devi esercitarti di più, bellezza. Parla con l’allenatore Coulson, lui sicuramente potrà aiutarti per la prossima volta, sempre se avrai le palle di picchiarmi sul serio.» Lo guardava dritto negli occhi quando gli parlava e si sentiva un gigantesco stronzo a comportarsi in quel modo, in fondo tutto quello che Steve gli aveva vomitato addosso era la pura verità. Solo che lì erano a Beverly Hills, non erano solo loro due a Malibu, le cose funzionavano in maniera diversa .  
   
Per un secondo, lanciò uno sguardo di traverso a Natasha, sapeva benissimo che aveva creato quella situazione di proposito, per fargli un dispetto. Magari se avesse incrociato Steve in altre circostanze avrebbe agito in maniera diversa, ma non poteva certo dimostrarsi un debole davanti ai suoi amici e davanti alle Pink Ladies. Gli pesava meno risultare stronzo, a quello ormai ci era abituato.  
   
Steve lo guardò dritto negli occhi, fisso, mentre sentiva quelle dita contro il polso. Non lo stava tenendo con forza, come avrebbe fatto chiunque altro, e quella cosa gli fece capire che era esattamente come credeva, che probabilmente quello stupido aveva solo bisogno dell’approvazione degli idioti di cui si circondava, e magari si era costretto a dimenticarlo. Ma era troppo, non poteva sopportarlo, e con le iridi acquamarina gli mostrò quanto quelle parole lo avessero ferito, quanto il fatto che lo aveva appena respinto gli avesse spezzato il cuore.  
   
Thor si fece avanti, scostando malamente la mano di Tony dal polso del biondino ed afferrando quest’ultimo per un braccio, trascinandolo qualche passo indietro, così che non ingaggiassero una rissa nel bel mezzo della stanza.  
   
«Steve, non ne vale la pena per questi mocciosi idioti, lascia perdere.» Gli disse, incenerendo il moro con lo sguardo.  
   
«Esatto, Steve, tanto Tony lo fa con tutti. Un giorno si ritroverà tutto solo e capirà quanto ha sbagliato.» Rincarò la dose Peggy, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno e guardando i T-Birds con disprezzo, uno per volta.  
   
« _Ehi vacci piano, coccodè!_ » Tony si rivolse con disprezzo a Thor, incurante del fatto che fosse almeno il doppio di lui. Lo sapeva benissimo che il ragazzone ce l’aveva con lui e con i suoi amici perché non l’avevano accettato nel gruppo. Ma era troppo buono per stare in mezzo a quei teppistelli.  
   
Non risparmiò parole taglienti neanche per Peggy: «E tu,  _coppa D_ , bada a come parli e guarda nel tuo di giardino, che è bello che secco da un pezzo. Finché ti sei fatta sbattere da tutti e quattro i T-Birds ti piacevano, eh?» Stava aspettando solo che Natasha pronunciasse una parola e lì si che avrebbe davvero mostrato il peggio di sé.  
   
Per poco a Peggy i capelli non si drizzarono sulla testa, infatti fece un passo avanti per ribattere ma la Romanoff  la precedette, piazzandosi di fronte a Tony. Le mani sui fianchi, lo sguardo fisso nel suo mentre si passava la lingua sui denti.  
   
«Pensa un po’, per avere un po’ di soddisfazione ha dovuto farsi sbattere da tutti e quattro, perché in quattro a malapena contate per uno,  _Stark_.» Calcò bene il cognome, con una vena di disprezzo nella voce.  
   
Steve si divincolò da Thor, lisciando la camicia sul petto e le braccia, con il volto ancora contratto, mentre guardava Peggy con tanto d’occhi. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che una ragazza carina e a modo come lei si concedesse facilmente a quei quattro idioti.  
   
«Oddio, vi prego, non cominciamo con la storiella del chi si è scopato chi, non voglio sembrare una troia da competizione agli occhi di  _Madama Butterfly_.» Si intromise Darcy, che era stata zitta fino a quel momento, riferendosi evidentemente a Steve. Il ragazzo gli stava simpatico ed era molto evidente non digerisse certi argomenti, quindi non voleva turbarlo più del dovuto.  
   
«Toh, ha parlato lei,  _Natasha la Bagascia_. Gentili donzelle, non è colpa nostra se l’avete data a talmente tanta di quella gente che ormai per soddisfarvi neanche  _John Holmes_  potrebbe più far nulla.»  
   
Il moro evitava deliberatamente di guardare Steve, quindi dedicò la sua occhiata più cattiva proprio alla ragazza rossa, che sembrava non essere affatto colpita dalle sue cattiverie, anzi, continuava a flirtare a distanza con Bucky, che si era ormai disinteressato a quel teatrino già da un bel pezzo.  
   
Peggy spalancò la bocca indignata, diventando completamente rossa in viso. Steve la conosceva da pochi giorni, ma si era già affezionato a lei, inoltre la sua educazione e galanteria gli imponevano di intervenire per mettere a tacere quei maleducati.  
   
Ritornò avanti, scostando Natasha con delicatezza, per guardare meglio Tony negli occhi. «Non so chi diavolo sia questo  _John Holmes_ \---» e non stava di certo mentendo, lui di film porno ne aveva visti due in tutta la sua vita, e non aveva molti amici, quindi non aveva mai trattato certi argomenti «ma non ti permetto affatto di parlare a delle signore in questo modo!» Esclamò, puntandogli un dito inquisitore contro.  
   
«Sono tutte sciocchezze, Pegs non verrebbe mai a letto con nessuno di voi, dato che siete solo dei ragazzini viziati, dei gusci vuoti.» Affermò con convinzione, notando solo in quel momento che la sua amica era diventata ancora più rossa e si era nascosta dietro Thor, quasi si vergognasse.  
   
«Gusci belli  _duri_ , aggiungerei.» Scherzò Darcy, per sdrammatizzare, sapendo che il biondino non avrebbe mai capito il doppio senso, mentre salutava con la manina Clint che gli sembrava particolarmente carino quell’anno.  
   
«Chiedile subito scusa o giuro che prendo a pugni la bella faccia che ti ritrovi,  _Stark_.» A quel punto anche Rogers utilizzò il cognome per appellarsi a lui, perché non ce la faceva a chiamarlo Tony, per lui Tony era sempre stato il ragazzo conosciuto quell’estate, non quella specie di  stronzo che sembrava uscito dal libro di Ellis.  
   
«Ma falli parlare, Steve, tanto sempre da  _Natasha Bagascia_  e  _Coppa D_  ritornano, visto che sono le più popolari e carine della scuola.» Commentò Thor, stanco di tutto quel teatrino inutile.  
   
Tutti e quattro i ragazzi, allora, scoppiarono a ridere. «Oh, semmai non  _verrebbe più_  a letto con nessuno di noi. Ormai ha già dato e anche abbondantemente, ci è venuta a noia.» Tony era fuori di sé e non controllava più la lingua, cervello e bocca erano completamente sconnessi ed ormai la partita giocava sulla difesa.  
   
A quel punto, decise di intervenire anche Bucky. «Ehi, ma da dove l’avete tirato fuori questo damerino? E’ talmente antiquato che si sente la puzza di naftalina fin qua.»  
   
Natasha ridacchiò, un po’ per compiacere Barnes, un po’ perché comunque quel ragazzo, sebbene stesse prendendo le loro difese, l’annoiava a morte. Clint e Rhodey avevano quasi dato fondo alla vodka e ridevano come dei disperati.  
   
Il biondo, sentendo quello sconosciuto che – ad una prima occhiata – sembrava proprio il migliore amico di cui Tony gli aveva accennato, divenne ancora più furioso. Iniziava a chiedersi perché stesse ancora lì a discutere con quella marmaglia d’imbecilli, probabilmente lo faceva solo perché sperava che in cuor suo il moro rinsavisse.  
   
Sorrise amaramente, scuotendo la testa e superando Stark, senza nemmeno sfiorarlo con la spalla, facendosi vicinissimo a quel ragazzo che gli pareva si chiamasse Bucky, o qualcosa del genere, ma non ne era del tutto sicuro. La sua fronte sfiorò quasi la sua, mentre serrava la mascella ed assottigliava lo sguardo, sovrastandolo con la sua stazza.  
   
Thor portò gli occhi al cielo e guardò Tony disgustato, avvicinandosi di nuovo al biondino e strattonandolo indietro, lontano da Barnes. Non aveva paura che Steve uscisse sconfitto da uno scontro, semplicemente non voleva che cominciassero una lite in casa di quello, né voleva dare tanta soddisfazione ai T-Birds. Tanto sarebbe andato comunque in loro favore, le ochette si sarebbero prodigate per leccare le ferite del povero pestato.  
   
«Ti faccio ingoiare i denti.» Sibilò Rogers, ringhiando quasi come un cane rabbioso. Per poco non gli veniva da piangere per il nervoso, era talmente furioso che avrebbe spaccato tutto, sentiva il cuore ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie.  
   
Thor gli bloccò le braccia, tenendolo per le ascelle e trascinandolo sempre più indietro, così che fosse a debita distanza. «Hai capito?! Tu non mi conosci! Ti faccio ingoiare i denti!» Esclamò sempre più concitato il biondino, mentre anche Peggy gli si avvicinava per calmarlo.  
   
Il moro, che si sentiva estremamente colpevole della situazione che si era andata a creare, ma che non lo avrebbe mai dato a vedere, cercò di prendere le redini della situazione, rimanendo comunque fisso nella sua posizione.  
   
«Beh, direi che mi sono scocciato di avervi intorno. Ora, se gentilmente volete sloggiare da qui, io e i miei amici vorremmo tornare alle nostre attività, quindi, accomodatevi fuori.» Aveva tirato fuori la sua migliore, o peggiore, formalità e con un gesto delle mani aveva fatto loro segno di uscire dalla sala giochi. In cuor suo, avrebbe buttato fuori dalla stanza anche i suoi amici, ma non poteva proprio farlo o avrebbero capito che Steve non aveva mentito.  
   
Per fortuna la vodka e la tequila gli avrebbero dato modo di dimenticare quella serata.  
   
Il biondino si divincolò di nuovo dalla presa di Thor, con il respiro affannoso ed il volto arrossato. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, per darsi un contegno, e fissò per un’ultima volta Tony. «Ho litigato con mio padre per te, ma aveva ragione su tutta la linea, scemo io a dargli torto.» Concluse, con voce bassa, senza più un briciolo di rabbia. Era solo deluso e voleva abbandonare quella casa in fretta.  
   
Peggy gli accarezzò un braccio con dolcezza, come se volesse consolarlo. «Non ci si può fidare di nessun uomo tranne che del nostro papà.» Affermò, convinta, seguendolo subito dopo fuori dalla stanza.  
   
«Bravo,  _stronzo_.» Disse Thor , rivolto a Tony, mimandogli un applauso ed uscendo dalla stanza a sua volta. Darcy fece spallucce e decise di andargli dietro, non aveva più nulla da fare lì. Natasha era restata a godersi i frutti della sua imboscata, osservando il moro ma non perdendo di vista Bucky.  
   
«Quindi? Che ci fai tu ancora qui? Non te ne vai assieme ai tuoi amichetti,  _stronza_?» Non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiamarla con quell’appellativo e non le risparmiò neanche uno sguardo tagliente.  
   
«Con calma, Stark, con molta calma. Adesso me ne vado, tranquillo, e lascio te e i tuoi amichetti da soli alle vostre faccende.» Rispose con un sorrisetto malefico e soddisfatto, a testa alta. Lanciò poi un altro sguardo ammiccante a Bucky e si allontanò dalla stanza sculettando.  
   
Tony richiuse la porta, sbattendola rabbiosamente, e si avvicinò a grandi falcate al tavolino accanto alle poltrone per afferrare una bottiglia di vodka e tracannarne dei sorsi.  
   
«Che cos’era quel teatrino, Tony?» Chiese con curiosità il suo migliore amico.  
   
«Un mucchio di stronzate.» Rispose il ragazzo mentre si lasciava cadere in una delle poltrone sacco.  
   
Bucky era già piuttosto brillo, ma gli venne un’illuminazione. «Ehi, ma ora che ci penso, quello è il tizio nuovo, quello di letteratura.»  
   
«Almeno un mistero l’abbiamo risolto.» Biascicò Clint che aveva gli occhi lucidi per colpa dell’alcool.  
   
Rhodey sembrava completamente disinteressato alla faccenda e si era alzato per andare a fare una partita al videogame dello Strip Poker. Bucky, però, non era soddisfatto della risposta fugace dell’amico. «Senti, ma quello sapeva il tuo indirizzo di Malibu, perché?»  
   
Tony si era più che indispettito, ormai, ma cercò comunque di mantenere un tono neutro. «Oh, beh. Era lui l’intellettuale, ok? Ma tutta quella manfrina di contorno erano balle. Quello per un paio di scopate chissà che film si era fatto. Dai, non ti è mai capitato con qualche ragazzina?»  
   
L’amico annuì guardandolo negli occhi, aveva intuito che quelle dovevano essere parole di copertura, ma non disse niente.  
   
Le acque si calmarono, i quattro amici passarono ancora un paio d’ore a giocare, fumare e bere in tutta tranquillità. La festa al piano di sotto sembrava stesse finendo e c’era una relativa calma. Via via la gente se ne andava o perché troppo ubriaca o perché qualcuno aveva trovato il giusto partner per divertirsi per conto suo.  
   
Di punto in bianco, Bucky propose di andare da Peggy, nonostante quello che era successo prima. «Ehi, perché non andiamo un po’ a rompere le palle alle Pink Ladies a casa di Pegs? Di solito dopo queste feste fanno le loro piccole riunioni tra ragazze da lei, magari le becchiamo mezze nude.»  
   
Tony, che era piuttosto brillo anche lui, sghignazzò. Clint e Rhodey fecero dei gesti di approvazione. Il padrone di casa, però, aggiunse: «Qualcosa mi dice che hai puntato una di quelle, una molto in alto.»  
   
E Bucky rispose ridendo: «Tu stai zitto, mandiamo via quei quattro gatti che sono rimasti e andiamo da Carter, dai!»  
   
«E va bene, va bene!»  
   
Recuperarono un paio di bottiglie di birra dal minibar da portarsi dietro e si lanciarono alla  _conquista_  del pigiama party delle Pink Ladies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : Ed eccoci al secondo capitolo! Ouch, il mio povero Steve, cosa è costretto a sopportare, quali angherie!  
> Ma, non preoccupatevi, una piccola rivincita se la prenderà anche lui. Ce la faremo, siamo uomini o caporali?!  
> Insomma, devo però ammettere che certe battute di Stark e Barnes mi fanno spanciare ogni volta, quindi in qualche modo sono un pochino perdonati.
> 
> Per gradire, la scena in cui Tony e Thor litigano:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzjanCn1Kfk
> 
>  **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : Il tanto agognato incontro, non è andato proprio nel migliore dei modi. Ma d’altra parte un po’ c’era d’aspettarselo, in fondo Tony è il bullo della scuola e per anni si è sempre comportato in un certo modo. Non che voglia giustificare il comportamento da stronzo, però cerco di capirlo (e no, che dite, non lo difendo mica il mio bambino).  
> Se mi chiedete da dove mi vengano certe uscite (quelle di Tony e Bucky, per intenderci) non so rispondervi se non “istinto.”  
> Ho sproloquiato abbastanza, al prossimo capitoluzzo. <3


	5. You belong to me

 

  
**You belong to me**

 

  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa diavolo ci faceva lì, l’unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare davvero era tornarsene a casa e chiudersi in camera ad ascoltare musica, e poi dormire, dormire e svegliarsi con la mente vuota ed il cuore leggero. Sarebbe stato assolutamente fantastico, ed invece eccolo lì seduto sull’enorme letto di Peggy.  
   
La ragazza, dopo lo scontro con i T-Birds, aveva invitato tutti a casa sua per un pigiama party, come di consueto. Steve aveva provato a tirarsi indietro, ma quella lo aveva praticamente obbligato, non accettando risposte negative, e lui non voleva di certo offenderla.  
   
Non poteva credere a quello che era successo, una parte del suo cervello cercava ancora di illudersi di aver sbagliato persona, che quel bellissimo ragazzo con cui aveva litigato alla festa non era altri che un omonimo, un sosia del vero Tony. Peccato che la realtà fosse un’altra e lui doveva conviverci.  
   
«Tu bevi, Steve?» Domandò Darcy, passandogli una delle bottiglie di vodka che Natasha aveva tirato fuori dalla borsa, aspettando che l’afferrasse.  
   
«Oh, no, grazie, è illegale.» Mormorò il biondino, ancora pensieroso, facendo scoppiare a ridere quasi tutti. Era davvero troppo serio, quel ragazzo, per essere così bello. Di solito i belli erano anche dannati, fumavano, si drogavano, bevevano, facevano gli stronzi – insomma, un po’ come Tony ed i suoi amici.  
   
«Ti farà dimenticare ogni cosa, Steve.» Spiegò Thor, allungandogli la sua bottiglia, costringendolo a quel punto ad afferrarla. «Non lo saprà nessuno, è solo un po’ di vodka, butta giù un bel sorso.»  
   
Il ragazzo annuì e si portò il collo della bottiglia alle labbra, chinando la testa all’indietro e tracannando una gran dose d’alcool. Si staccò subito dopo, con uno scatto, tossendo e sentendo la gola andare a fuoco come mai prima, lo stomaco vuoto contorcersi appena.  
   
« _Cristo_ , ma cosa diavolo è?» Chiese con voce spezzata, portandosi una mano sulle labbra e continuando a tossire per cacciare via il senso di bruciore.  
   
Natasha scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa e tenendo tra le dita uno spinello, portando il filtro alle labbra per prendere una bella boccata di fumo. La casa di Peggy era deserta, i suoi genitori si trovavano a chissà quale convegno, essendo degli attivisti.  
   
«Un altro sorso solo, dai.» Lo invogliò la mora, costringendolo a portarsi la bottiglia alle labbra. Steve bevve, sentendo la testa girare appena e la gola andare in fiamme di nuovo. Una volta passato il bruciore la sensazione era piuttosto gradevole, forse per quella volta poteva fregarsene delle regole.  
   
«Prendi questo.» Disse poi la Carter, passandogli la sua canna e premendogli il filtro contro le labbra. Il primo tiro andò a vuoto, perché Steve tossì cacciando via tutto il fumo, poi quella gli spiegò come aspirare ed allora fu più semplice. Ovviamente gli avevano detto che dentro quella cartina c’era solo tabacco.  
   
«E’ forte.» Commentò, al terzo tiro, sentendo il cuore più leggero e la testa più vuota. Non sapeva cosa diavolo fosse quella roba, ma lo stava aiutando parecchio. Per un attimo capì perché i giovani abusavano di quelle sostanze, erano perfette per evadere per un po’ di tempo dalla realtà.  
   
«Nat, pensi che i T-Birds verranno qui?» Domandò Darcy, scalciando via le scarpe, stando seduta sul tappeto, mentre si attaccava al collo della bottiglia e tracannava più vodka possibile. «Voglio farmi Clint.» Spiegò, sghignazzando.  
   
«Non possono fare a meno di noi, no?» Sogghignò la rossa, prendendo un’altra boccata di marijuana ed osservando il soffitto. Pensava di aver fatto proprio un ottimo lavoro nello sputtanare Tony, aveva fatto la figura del fesso per un po’, se non altro, quasi quasi gli dispiaceva per quell’ingenuotto di Steve che era caduto nella sua rete senza problemi, anche se quella volta, mentre lo aveva visto pronunciare certe parole, per un attimo gli era parso di scorgere dolore e dispiacere. Che quello stronzetto tenesse davvero a Mr. Dolcezza?  
   
Peggy prese la canna dalle mani di Steve e la passò a Thor. «Cosa farete dopo il diploma?» Aprì così la conversazione, tanto perché non si erano detti molto fino a quel momento.  
   
«Mio padre mi ha costretto a fare domanda per Harvard e Yale, ma è solo per fare in modo che qualche pezzo grosso della NFL o della NFC mi noti. Vorrei diventare un giocatore di football professionista, vorrei giocare nei _Rams_.» Spiegò Thor, stando stravaccato sulla poltrona ed osservando l’alcool nella bottiglia.  
   
«Io sposerò un uomo ricco.» Ridacchiò Darcy, accavallando le gambe ed ammiccando.  
   
«Io diventerò un’attrice.» Disse annoiata Natasha, sbadigliando appena.  
   
«Tu, Steve?» Domandò a quel punto Peggy, vedendolo piuttosto perso.  
   
«Io--- suono, compongo musica e scrivo testi, mi piacerebbe farne un lavoro, ma mio padre vuole che mi arruoli.» Confessò il biondino, prendendo un altro sorso di vodka come a mandare via quel pensiero. Suo padre gli stava addosso, voleva decidere del suo futuro, e lui non lo tollerava.  
   
«Ma allora ti serve un orecchino! Come _Simon Le Bon_!» Esclamò pimpante la mora, saltando in piedi e scoppiando a ridere. «Io ne ho già fatti. Posso fartelo io, adesso. Dai, ti va?» Chiese, avvicinandosi e cominciandogli a toccare l’orecchio sinistro, come se lo stesse esaminando, concentrandosi sul lobo.  
   
«O _Billy Idol_.» Thor sghignazzò e scosse la testa.  
   
«Ma non fa male?» Provò a chiedere Steve, seguendola però attraverso la stanza, osservandola mentre prendeva una spilla da balia ed un cerchietto.  
   
«Stai tranquillo, sono brava.» Lo tranquillizzò Peggy, trascinandolo con sé nel bagno che comunicava con la sua stanza. Non gli diede nemmeno il tempo di metabolizzare, lo spinse direttamente sul water per farlo sedere.  
   
Steve, dal canto suo, aveva lo stomaco sottosopra e la testa gli girava, quindi quando quella iniziò a punzecchiargli il lobo con la spilla, capì che avrebbe vomitato da un momento all’altro. Infatti la scansò e si inginocchiò di fronte alla tazza, scacciandola con la mano, in imbarazzo per quello che stava per fare.  
   
Peggy sospirò ed uscì dal bagno, sbuffando e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Gettò la spilla sul comodino e portò gli occhi al cielo. «Steve si è sentito male.» Borbottò, quasi mortificata, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre osservava Natasha alzarsi dal letto ed avvicinarsi ad uno degli scaffali su cui lei teneva gelosamente toupé e parrucche che indossava ogni tanto e su cui faceva pratica per diventare un hair stylist degna di Hollywood.  
   
 «Oh Dio, certa gente mi fa salire l’omicidio.» Grugnì la rossa, afferrando una pinza e tirando su i capelli, così da riuscire ad indossare una delle parrucche – bionda, taglio corto -, quella che rassomigliava di più alla capigliatura di Rogers. Dopodiché trafficò con lo stereo di Peggy in cui vi era una musicassetta di _Madonna_ , e neanche a farlo apposta fece partire _Like a Virgin_.  
   
Si guardò allo specchio con un ché di divertito e poi si voltò verso gli altri, portandosi una mano al petto e sbattendo le lunghe ciglia. «Guardatemi, sono Stevie Dee!» Esclamò, cercando di fare una caricatura della voce del biondo, mentre Darcy si alzava dal letto e scoppiava a ridere.  
   
Peggy si portò la mano alle labbra, sforzandosi di non trovarla divertente, anche se lo era e come, mentre Thor batteva le mani in approvazione. « _I was beat, incomplete, I’d been had, I was sad and blue_ \--» Canticchiò, seguendo il ritmo della canzone.  
   
«Oh, sono così pieno di verginità e valori!» Gracchiò la rossa, cercando di imitare la camminata del biondino, spingendo il sedere all’infuori in modo da rassomigliare anche fisicamente a lui – aveva un gran bel sedere Steve, da fare invidia ad una donna. «Non scoperò finché non mi sposerò!» Continuò, mentre Thor si batteva le mani sulle cosce per il troppo divertimento.  «Non posso, sono _Stevie Dee_!»  
   
La ragazza camminò verso di loro, continuando a sfarfallare le ciglia, passandosi la mano tra i capelli come aveva fatto Steve alla festa di Tony, per darsi un contegno, in un’imitazione perfetta. Ed intanto ballava sulla canzone, in modo caricaturale.  
   
«Io non bevo, lo giuro.» Disse solennemente, accomodandosi sul bracciolo della poltrona, poiché Thor si era alzato da un pezzo. Le bottiglie si erano quasi svuotate - restava la scorta di emergenza – e le canne continuavano a fumare. «Potrei star male per una sigaretta.» Continuò, tossendo seguita da tutti gli altri.  
   
«E’ uguale, cazzo.» Commentò Darcy, passando lo spinello a Peggy che ormai rideva come se non ci fosse un domani.  
   
« _Oh mio Dio_ , tieni le tue manacce lontane dalle mie mutande!» Esclamò Natasha, serrando le cosce e coprendosi l’inguine, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa di prezioso. Dopodiché si alzò e saltellò sul letto, voltandosi a guardare gli altri e sogghignando. «T—Tu! Tony Stark! So cosa vuoi fare! Vuoi approfittare di me! Ma io non sono come tutti gli altri, io sono _Stevie Dee_!»  
   
Le risate ormai erano altissime nella stanza, di sicuro Steve riusciva a sentire tutto dal bagno, anche quello che diceva Natasha. Le ragazze e Thor ballavano e la seguivano nei movimenti.  
   
«Tony, oh ti prego, Tony! Lasciami andare, non mi toccare, tieni il tuo _pene_ lontano da me!» Urlò la rossa, a quel punto, muovendosi come se avesse le convulsioni o come se semplicemente stesse cercando di allontanare qualcuno.  
   
« _Stevie_ , non lasciarti toccare da lui!» Esclamò Darcy, saltando sul letto ed avvicinandosi alla sua amica, strusciando il sedere su di lei e continuando a ridere a squarciagola. Peggy era talmente piegata dalle risate che non ce la faceva nemmeno più a prendere una boccata di fumo.  
   
Thor, invece, preso dall’euforia e pensando di essere diventato improvvisamente una ragazzina, si gettò a peso morto sul letto. Le doghe della rete scricchiolarono e qualcuna si spezzò, provocando un vuoto al centro del materasso e facendo cadere Darcy a gambe all’aria. Natasha riuscì a scendere con un salto, osservando il biondone dimenarsi sul letto e scoppiando a ridere.  
   
«Oh mio Dio, mi ha sfondato il letto!» Esclamò ormai persa Peggy, con il fiato corto a causa di tutte le risate, battendosi le mani sulle gambe e restando china.  
   
«Oh, ‘Fanculo, _Stevie Dee_ non lo avrebbe mai fatto, no no.» Sorrise la rossa, accomodandosi sulla poltrona, imitando Steve anche in quel gesto, non accorgendosi che, però, nello stesso momento in cui Thor aveva sfondato il letto, il biondo era uscito per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
   
Infatti fece qualche passo avanti, chiudendo i primi bottoni della camicia per darsi un contegno, puntando poi gli occhi in quelli della ragazza, come a chiedere una spiegazione. «Mi stai prendendo in giro, Nat?» Domandò, con le gote appena rosse per il troppo alcool e gli occhi ancora lucidi a causa del vomito.  
   
«Certe persone sono così sensibili.» Sbuffò Natasha, portando gli occhi al cielo e togliendosi in malo modo la parrucca, gettandola da qualche parte e allungando la mano verso Peggy, così da rubargli la canna ed uscire dalla camera per andare chissà dove.  
   
Il biondino la guardò, senza fiatare e poi sospirò, lasciandosi ricadere sul tappeto, poggiando la schiena al bordo del letto. A quel punto anche Peggy corse in bagno per vomitare, seguita da Darcy che gli avrebbe tenuto la fronte per solidarietà.  
   
«Steve, te la sei presa?» Domandò Thor, cercando di smetterla di ridere, mentre gli scivolava accanto sul tappeto.  
   
«Mh --- no, non proprio, è solo che sono ancora sconvolto per Tony.» Spiegò, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore e sospirando affranto. Forse avrebbe dovuto bere ancora per dimenticare, perché iniziava di nuovo a ricordare quello che era accaduto e stava per sentirsi male.  
   
L’altro sbuffò una risatina e tirò fuori dalla tasca il portafogli, aprendolo e portandogli sotto al naso una serie di foto di alcuni ragazzi che sembravano tutt’altro che studenti della scuola, ma piuttosto universitari e sportivi professionisti. Alcuni molto androgini, altri mascolini.  
   
«Su, prendine uno dei miei. Giuro, se te ne piace qualcuno te lo cedo. Il segreto è scrivere lettere sdolcinate e dedicargli canzoni straccia coglioni di qualche nuovo cantante di successo.» Spiegò, ridacchiando.  
   
Il biondo si voltò di scatto, guardandolo come se avesse appena detto la cosa più intelligente del mondo. Dopodiché scattò in piedi, afferrando la sua giacca e guardando l’orario sull’orologio attaccato al muro. Probabilmente in un’oretta e mezza sarebbe riuscito a fare quello che aveva in mente e raggiungere poi la casa del suo amato. La marijuana gli aveva portato ispirazione.  
   
Rubò la bottiglia di vodka riposta sul pavimento ed uscì di corsa dalla stanza. «Chiedi scusa a Peggy da parte mia! Devo tornare a casa per fare una cosa urgente, ci vediamo lunedì!»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Il sole era alto nel cielo, quel giorno, e sembrava facesse più caldo del solito, ma per Steve non era un problema,l’Australia d’estate era anche peggio, delle volte. Si era svegliato piuttosto tardi, quella mattina, e dopo aver pranzato con suo padre – che sembrava più apprensivo del solito – aveva deciso di chiamare Tony così da poter passare del tempo con lui e farsi trascinare in giro per Los Angeles._  
   
 _Joseph aveva fatto storie, ovviamente, quando aveva visto Stark arrivare nella sua auto di lusso – un Audi di primissima mano, nuova di zecca – con indosso la solita canottiera slabbrata, i Levi’s tagliati sopra il ginocchio ed un paio d’infradito  griffate._  
   
 _«Chi sano di mente guiderebbe con le infradito?»_ _Aveva borbottato l’uomo, tra sé e sé, scuotendo la testa e sbirciando attraverso la finestra. Steve lo aveva ignorato e si era precipitato fuori di casa, con indosso un paio di bermuda beige in cotone, una t-shirt chiara, le All-Star linde e gli occhiali sul naso._  
   
 _Così avevano raggiunto Hollywood Boulevard, in auto, ad una velocità che il biondo aveva decisamente trovato poco ragionevole – ma non aveva detto una parola, non voleva sembrare il vecchietto guastafeste della situazione -, ed avevano parcheggiato l’auto e proseguito a piedi. Inutile dire che Steve aveva immediatamente afferrato la mano di Tony, per passeggiare come le coppiette, ignorando le occhiatacce che la gente lanciava ad entrambi – soprattutto ragazze, quelle proprio non potevano sopportare che due bei bocconcini come loro fossero dell’altra sponda._  
   
 _Ad ogni sguardo truce, le dita del biondino si intrecciavano maggiormente a quelle dell’altro, come se temesse che quello potesse lasciarsi condizionare ed abbandonarlo da un momento all’altro._  
   
 _Tony si beava di quella situazione. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso pubblicamente, ma amava quando Steve lo prendeva per mano, quel gesto semplicissimo gli infondeva tranquillità e calore, due cose di cui aveva estremamente bisogno, ma nessuno era mai stato in grado di dargli, genitori inclusi._  
   
 _Lo portò a passeggio ad ammirare la Walk of Fame e al Chinese Theatre. Adorava osservare l’espressione quasi in adorazione di Steve quando vedeva cose nuove, quella forse era la cosa più bella dei loro giri per la città degli angeli. Stava lì, a spiarlo da dietro le lenti dei sui Wayfarer e quasi si drogava a guardare quegli occhi cerulei pieni di ingenuità, privi di alcuna malizia, ancora capaci di entusiasmarsi per quelle che Tony considerava piccole cose._  
   
 _Diedero qualche fugace occhiata anche alle vetrine dei negozi, ma una in particolar modo sembrò colpire il ragazzo. Era un piccolo negozietto di musica: nonostante fosse minuscolo sembrava scoppiare di vinili e strumenti musicali. Steve quasi si incantò ad ammirarlo e Tony, che ancora non gli aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso, gli chiese: «Ti va di entrarci?»_  
   
 _Il biondo ponderò bene l’idea, non sapendo se fosse il caso. Era consapevole che una volta dentro quel negozio si sarebbe innamorato di qualsiasi cosa, di cose che poi non avrebbe potuto comprare, e non di certo perché i soldi gli mancavano – non era ricco come Tony, ma non se la passava affatto male – ma semplicemente per il fatto che Joseph aveva liquidato la sua passione per la musica, etichettandola come inutile, una perdita di tempo insomma._  
   
 _L’ultima volta che aveva provato a portare una chitarra nuova a casa, quello lo aveva tenuto in punizione per più di un mese, neanche avesse tre anni, portandogli via anche tutte le musicassette che aveva collezionato nel tempo e che ascoltava ogni giorno nel suo walkman. Così alla fine gli era rimasta solo la chitarra classica sgangherata che un cugino di suo padre gli aveva regalato al decimo compleanno, e il suono non era neanche lontanamente decente._  
   
 _«Non lo so, se a te va… è solo un negozio di musica.»Mentì, cercando di mascherare tutta la sua voglia di entrare ed il suo entusiasmo. Alla fine un po’ ci stava male per quella cosa, Joseph non capiva mai nulla, voleva sempre che seguisse le sue direttive, neanche fosse una specie di automa nato per l’arruolamento e la carriera militare._  
   
 _«Avanti entriamo.» Tony glielo leggeva negli occhi che stava morendo dalla voglia di ficcare il naso tra i long playing e le chitarre che si scorgevano da fuori. Lo sapeva benissimo che la musica era la sua grande passione e sicuramente quel tiranno di suo padre faceva di tutto per tarpargli le ali e soffocare quel suo interesse. E poi farlo sorridere era diventato il suo passatempo preferito. Fosse stato per lui gli avrebbe comprato l’intero negozio._  
   
 _Entrarono dunque e per un brevissimo tempo, si staccarono dalla stretta delle loro mani, Tony si perse tra gli album dei Black Sabbath, ce n’erano di rari, mentre Steve si guardava attorno, sembrava non sapesse da dove iniziare._  
   
 _Quando si ritrovò di fronte la sconfinata quantità di chitarre acustiche, il biondo, infilò di scatto le mani in tasca, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore e resistendo alla voglia di toccarle. Era stato in molti negozi di musica, praticamente ci aveva passato intere giornate a suonare, e gli era costata dura fatica lasciare andare tutto ed andare via senza niente tra le mani. Era frustrante, ma tutte le volte che ne aveva parlato con Joseph, lui aveva continuato a ribadirgli che una chitarra era più che sufficiente, e che quelle sciocchezze gli avrebbero portato via tempo prezioso dallo studio e lo sport._  
   
 _Camminò fino a raggiungere la zona riservata alle Ibanez, le sue chitarre preferite per eccellenza. Adorava il loro suono, il modo in cui il manico si adattava alla sua postura da autodidatta, erano praticamente perfette. Decise che, forse, anche per quella volta era meglio non trattenersi, non lo avrebbe saputo nessuno, suo padre non poteva impedirgli di fare anche quello._  
   
 _Aggiustò gli occhiali da vista sul naso ed afferrò una bellissima chitarra acustica, con la cassa laccata di blu e nero sfumato. Quella, tra le acustiche, era sicuramente il top, per quello che ne poteva capire il suo orecchio musicale da autodidatta. Quindi la tenne tra le mani, portandola al petto e poggiando il piede sullo sgabello lì accanto, così da tenere alto il ginocchio e riuscire a strimpellare qualche riff veloce, per provarla._  
   
 _Quando il suono venne fuori fluido e morbido, non poté fare a meno di sorridere, gli occhi gli si illuminarono. Se avesse potuto averne una, probabilmente avrebbe passato giornate intere a suonare e provare a comporre nuove strofe, nuove musiche, su cui scrivere parole._  
   
 _Quando sentì lo strimpellare della chitarra, Tony abbandonò i vinili da collezione tra i quali si era immerso poco prima. Si avvicinò lentamente,  incuriosito dal ragazzo, che sembrava padroneggiare lo strumento con una certa nonchalance._  
   
 _Steve era talmente preso dalla chitarra che non si accorse che si era avvicinato dietro di lui, si tirò i Ray Ban sulla testa a mo di cerchietto e si appoggiò col mento sulla spalla di quello. Chiuse gli occhi e per un attimo si perse nelle note che stava suonando, era davvero bravo. L’unico strumento che Tony sapeva suonare era il clacson delle sue automobili, ma era un amante della musica come ascoltatore, la sua sterminata collezione di album e il suo impianto stereo di ultima generazione potevano esserne un esempio lampante. Se poi la melodia era prodotta dal ragazzo che gli doveva aver fatto qualche incantesimo particolare quell’estate, beh, il risultato non poteva che essere magico._  
   
 _«Sei bravissimo, Steve.» Gli sussurrò ad un orecchio._  
   
 _Il biondo parve ridestarsi dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti, a quelle parole, e smise di pizzicare le corde, voltando  il viso verso quello dell’altro e trovandosi vicinissimo alle sue labbra. Si chiese se avrebbe potuto baciarlo, lì, in un luogo pubblico, sotto gli occhi di tutti. La gente li fulminava con lo sguardo a vederli mano nella mano, figurarsi cosa avrebbe potuto pensare o fare nel vederli bocca a bocca._  
   
 _Si umettò le labbra, così, reprimendo la voglia di poggiarle alle sue e staccando a fatica gli occhi da quelle di Tony, incrociando il suo sguardo ambrato e sorridendo. «Sono solo piccoli accordi che ho messo insieme, niente di che, me la cavo meglio con le cover, per ora.» Spiegò, aggiustando il piede sullo sgabello per mantenere la chitarra alta sulla coscia. «Se vuoi ti suono qualcosa, ho già in mente una canzone che mi ricorda te.»_  
   
 _La voglia di baciarlo era estremamente insistente anche per Tony, ma, ogni tanto, riusciva a reprimere i suoi istinti, per lasciare spazio al buon senso. Cosa che, stranamente, gli stava capitando piuttosto spesso da quando aveva conosciuto Steve._  
   
 _«Non sottovalutarti, Steve. Non sarò in grado di tenere una chitarra in mano, ma il mio orecchio è piuttosto allenato e mi dice che ci sai fare, e parecchio.» Iniziava a stare fin troppo comodo in quella posizione, gli sarebbe piaciuto cingere la vita del ragazzo, ma anche in quel caso, il buonsenso gli disse che no, non era quello il posto per farlo, dunque si portò le braccia dietro la schiena. «Cosa aspetti a farmi sentire questa canzone che ti fa pensare a me?» Era genuinamente incuriosito da quell’affermazione di Steve, che canzone poteva mai fargli pensare a lui?_  
   
 _Rogers annuì, accennando un sorriso e schiarendosi la voce, non aveva mai cantato prima per qualcuno, soprattutto non in pubblico, ma non gli importava. Quando guardava Tony negli occhi era quasi come se fossero completamente soli, come se tutto il resto sparisse, ed era davvero una sensazione bellissima, mai provata prima, quindi decise di non staccare lo sguardo dal suo._  
   
 _Provò il primo riff, per accertarsi di ricordare bene tutta la canzone, quindi decise che era il caso di cominciare sul serio. La canzone che gli ricordava Tony era Every breath you take dei Police, l’ascoltava spesso, adorava quella band ed invidiava Sting per la sua voce. L’aveva ascoltata anche in quei giorni e, automaticamente, la sua mente era andata al moro, come se fosse una cosa naturale. Ormai aveva perso del tutto la testa e ne era consapevole._  
   
 _« Every breath you take, every move you make. Every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you.»_ _Cominciò a cantare, senza preoccuparsi di tenere un tono basso. Voleva che l’altro ascoltasse bene tutte le parole, non voleva che gli sfuggissero a causa del suono della chitarra. Se fossero stati da soli, in una stanza, gliele avrebbe sussurrate all’orecchio, quasi ad imprimerle a fuoco nella sua mente._  
   
 _I suoi occhi restarono puntati in quelli del moro, che non diceva una parola, ascoltava e basta, con il mento poggiato alla sua spalla e il volto vicinissimo al suo. Steve poteva quasi sentire il suo respiro contro la pelle, e la voglia di baciarlo si faceva sempre più forte._ _«Oh can’t you see,  you belong to me?»_  
   
 _«How my poor heart aches with every step you take.»_ _Le dita continuavano a scivolare sulle corde, seguendo un ritmo preciso, senza sbagliare una nota. E lui non si vergognava affatto di quella dichiarazione palese, Tony non era stupido, di sicuro aveva capito che per lui era da un bel po’ diventato molto di più di una cottarella estiva. Ormai erano legati, si erano trovati in un modo così semplice che sembrava quasi surreale._ _« Since you’ve gone I’ve been lost without a trace. I dream at night, I can only see your face.»_  
   
 _Qualche persona nel negozio li stava guardando, poteva sentire delle ragazze gracchiare in modo piuttosto nitido, come se trovassero la cosa eccitante. Non si lasciò distrarre, comunque, ed arrivò fino alla fine, scandendo ogni singola parola._ _« Every vow you break, every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I’ll be watching you.»_ _Concluse, sussurrando quasi le ultime parole e smettendo di muovere le dita sulle corde._  
   
 _Il suono della chitarra sfumò lentamente, fino a lasciar spazio al chiacchiericcio delle persone intorno occupate nei loro acquisti. Steve prese un respiro lungo, quasi avesse trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo, ed aspettò che l’altro dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, mentre si aggiustava nervosamente gli occhiali da vista, non sapendo che altro fare._  
   
 _Tony rimase interdetto, non si aspettava affatto che fosse proprio quel genere di canzone. Pensava che fosse un motivo dei Led Zeppelin o di una delle band che gli piacevano tanto. Non credeva che Steve riuscisse a spingersi così tanto davanti alla gente, soprattutto non credeva che contasse veramente così tanto per lui. Aveva intuito che il ragazzo nutrisse qualcosa di più di un semplice affetto, ma con quella dichiarazione tra le righe, andava ben oltre le sue aspettative. Non che la cosa gli dispiacesse, anzi in un certo senso ci sperava e lo lusingava._  
   
 _Accadde dunque un’altra cosa che non era affatto da lui: non sapeva che dire. Si limitò a fare quello che avrebbe voluto fare poco prima, cingergli la vita per tenerlo stretto a sé e gli lasciò un bacio. Un tenero, casto bacio sulla guancia, non volle andare oltre. Dalla bocca gli uscì solamente: «Grazie Steve, è stupenda.»_  
   
 _«E’ quello che penso. Un giorno--- un giorno te ne scriverò una.» Gli disse l’altro, convinto al massimo. Quando era con lui pensava ad un sacco di cose, troppe cose, gli ispirava solo cose belle e gli veniva naturale dire cose dolci e magari stupide agli occhi di chiunque altro. Però sapeva che Tony capiva, lui era l’unico che probabilmente poteva farlo, erano così diversi ma allo stesso tempo estremamente compatibili e complementari. Il moro poteva spronarlo per delle cose, e viceversa lui con altre cose._  
   
 _Scivolò con il piede giù dallo sgabello e ripose l’Ibanez nello stesso punto in cui era in precedenza, guardandola con una sorta di malinconia. «E’ proprio una bella chitarra, una volta maggiorenne  ne comprerò uno, e mio padre non potrà dirmi nulla.» Mormorò, quasi più a se stesso che al moro._  
   
 _«Perché la metti via?» Tony era convinto che Steve acquistasse la chitarra, l’aveva presa e maneggiata come se fosse cosa sua da chissà quanto tempo. Ci rimase parecchio male quando la rimise al suo posto. Aveva già pensato di fargliela portare a casa sua, così da poter strimpellare qualcosa assieme, nella tranquillità della loro solitudine._  
   
 _«Perché dovrei litigare con mio padre. Lui non capisce questa mia passione per la musica, dice che è un hobby stupido e che devo concentrarmi sullo studio e sullo sport.» Spiegò l’altro, voltandosi verso di lui ed accennando un sorriso di circostanza. Non voleva mostrarsi triste o malinconico agli occhi dell’altro, non voleva annoiarlo con i suoi problemi. «Infatti quando mi va di suonare seriamente vado in giro per negozi di musica a provare chitarre, perché l’unica che ho a casa è una vecchia chitarra classica che mi regalò una sorta di zio per il mio decimo compleanno.» Si avvicinò a lui e si guardò intorno, probabilmente alla ricerca di qualcosa che sviasse il discorso._  
   
 _«Quindi se te la regalasse qualcuno, non avrebbe nulla da dire, giusto?» In un istante aveva già pensato al piano di riserva. Se a Steve non era permesso comprarsi una chitarra, suo padre non poteva certo impedirgli di farsene regalare una. Sarebbe tornato l’indomani a comprargliela e gliel’avrebbe data la sera, una volta a casa sua. Gli faceva troppo male vederlo con quegli occhi tristi. E poi, magari, in qualche modo, si sarebbe portato un pezzo di sé in Australia._  
   
 _«No, non credo, ma in ogni caso controlla sempre che io non ci stia troppo attaccato. Te l’ho detto, è una persona molto apprensiva, pensa che prima che uscissimo mi ha fatto la testa così perché secondo lui nessuno sano di mente guiderebbe con le infradito.» Scoppiò a ridere, Steve, scuotendo la testa, e senza rendersene conto si avvicinò di più, passandogli un braccio intorno al collo così da eliminare ogni distanza. «Io gli ho detto che le persone ordinarie sono noiose.» Mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi e lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte, senza curarsi degli altri, quando erano vicini dimenticava tutto e tutti._  
   
 _Tony rise._  
   
 _«Sono d’accordo con te. La parola ordinario nel mio vocabolario non esiste.» Aveva deciso, il giorno seguente quella chitarra sarebbe stata di Steve. Si drizzò, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio del ragazzo. «Mi è venuta una certa fame, che ne dici di un hot dog? Vicino al Chinese c’è un carretto che li fa eccezionali, i migliori di Los Angeles, praticamente. Ti va?» Glielo chiese con semplicità, allungando la mano, per farsela stringere nuovamente._  
   
 _Steve abbassò lo sguardo ed intrecciò le dita con le sue, osservando le loro mani unite e sentendosi bene. Quindi ritornò a guardarlo negli occhi, ed annuì felice. «Però questa volta offro io.» Disse, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, senza ammettere repliche._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
La casa era silenziosa, segno che Joseph dormiva da un bel pezzo. L’uomo prendeva dei sonniferi per riuscire a riposare, a causa dei frequenti incubi ricollegabili al suo passato in Vietnam. Era giovanissimo quando aveva affrontato quella guerra, aveva visto morire molti dei suoi amici, e Steve un po’ provava tenerezza per lui, pensandoci. In fondo era lui l’unica persona che aveva al mondo, probabilmente per questo era molto apprensivo.  
   
Sospirò e fissò il foglio che aveva davanti, aveva buttato giù qualche riga senza problemi, gli bastava pensare a Tony e riusciva a  tirar fuori tutto ciò che provava, tutto quello che aveva dentro – la vodka lo stava aiutando, in ogni caso, perché era moderatamente sbronzo.  
   
Sulle gambe teneva poggiata la sua Ibanez, l’unica cosa concreta che gli era rimasta del moro dopo la loro separazione. Era la cosa più preziosa che avesse, il regalo più bello che qualcuno gli avesse mai fatto, ed aveva proprio intenzione di mostrargli – con l’aiuto di quella – quanto tenesse a lui e a tutto ciò che gli riguardava. Non si arrendeva facilmente, non l’aveva mai fatto, era determinato.  
   
Probabilmente era anche l’alcool a parlare, ma non si sarebbe tirato indietro. Non poteva credere che Tony fosse realmente in quel modo, che avesse finto per tutto il tempo. Lui li aveva visti, i suoi occhi, i suoi bellissimi occhi, e mai gli erano sembrati falsi. Sapeva che entrambi provavano le stesse cose, ma quello aveva paura, paura d’esporsi.  
   
Steve però non ne aveva, Steve lo voleva con tutte le forze e quella notte gli avrebbe dimostrato che non poteva ignorarlo, nascondere i suoi sentimenti, far finta che non fosse successo nulla, perché non era così. Entrambi erano coinvolti, vi erano dentro fino al collo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Ci erano voluti solo venti minuti per arrivare a casa  di Peggy, Tony aveva premuto un po’ troppo il pedale dell’acceleratore della sua _Porsche_ , complici la speranza di rivedere Steve e l’alcool che aveva in circolo.  
   
Giunti alla meta e scesi dall’automobile, i quattro si sistemarono sotto la finestra della stanza di Peggy, a starnazzare come degli imbecilli, o meglio, tre, visto che Tony era rimasto stranamente silenzioso a guardarsi attorno e a scalciare la ghiaia del vialetto.  
   
Rhodey e Clint iniziarono a chiamare a gran voce Steve, supponendo che fosse con le ragazze: «Oh Steve, Steve perché sei tu Steve!? Rinnega tuo padre, rifiuta il tuo nome, o se non vuoi, giura che mi ami e non sarò più uno Stark!»  
   
Tony si piegò a prendere una manciata di sassolini per lanciargliela addosso, ma i ragazzi non fecero una piega, anzi, risero più sonoramente. Grazie alle urla, si affacciarono alla finestra Peggy, Darcy e Thor che ridevano divertiti un po’ per la vodka un po’ per la scenetta che i T-Birds avevano messo in piedi.  
   
Quella più contenta sembrava proprio Darcy che mandava baci e occhiatine a Clint. Bucky e Tony si erano messi da parte, per fumarsi una sigaretta, quando da dietro le loro spalle spuntò Natasha all’improvviso.  
   
«Avete da accendere?» Chiese, con il suo solito fare provocante e senza togliere gli occhi di dosso a Bucky, tenendo tra le dita una sigaretta. Il ragazzo pescò il suo _Zippo_ dalla tasca del giubbotto e le fece fiamma.  
   
La rossa aspirò una lunga boccata dalla sua _Lucky Strike_ , guardando un Tony momentaneamente ammutolito con aria altezzosa. «Beh, Stark, il biondino ti ha rubato la lingua? Ah, comunque se n’è andato, se proprio ti interessa saperlo.»  
   
Al ragazzo non era andata giù per nulla la scenetta che aveva messo in piedi qualche ora prima a casa sua, quindi le rispose in maniera molto acida: «Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Nat, che per stasera di danni ne hai già fatti abbastanza.»  
   
Natasha ridacchiò, capendo perfettamente che aveva colpito nel segno. C’era stato davvero qualcosa che andava ben oltre il sesso, tra quei due. «Ti stai scaldando troppo per essere una cosa da nulla, non ti pare?»  
   
«Capisco pure che volevi fare la stronza con me, ma quel poveretto che ti ha fatto? Sei proprio una vipera.» Sputò velenosamente Tony, non preoccupandosi che Bucky potesse giungere alla stessa conclusione della ragazza.  
   
«Deve farsi le ossa, il santarellino, la vita è dura, Tony, deve pur imparare, prima o poi, o no?» Rispose, aspirando un’altra boccata dalla sua sigaretta.  
   
Bucky si era stufato di fare da spettatore a quella diatriba di cui gli importava ben poco. «Ehi, ti va di fare un giro?» Chiese con un sorrisetto alla ragazza.  
   
«Con molto piacere. Lasciamo Tony a farsi un solitario.» Ghignò quella.  
   
Tony perse definitivamente la pazienza e rantolò: «Vaffanculo, Natasha.»  
   
Era troppo nervoso, talmente tanto che sentiva l’effetto dell’alcool svanire, decise di piantare in asso tutti quanti e tornarsene a casa. Tanto Bucky sarebbe andato ad imboscarsi da qualche parte con la stronza e gli altri due se la potevano cavare da soli.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Una volta a casa, nonostante fossero già quasi le tre del mattino, Tony non riusciva a prendere sonno.  
Si era sistemato in tuta su una delle sdraio del suo terrazzino privato, aveva pescato una lattina di birra dal suo minibar in camera. Al piano di sotto c’era il disastro e fino all’indomani le donne delle pulizie non avrebbero messo a posto.  
   
L’arietta fresca della notte gli scompigliava i capelli e gli entrava nei polmoni. Si sentiva un completo e colossale stronzo per come si era comportato quella sera con Steve, così si mise a pensare, per l’ennesima volta, all’estate che aveva trascorso con lui, così bella e così diversa da tutte le altre. Pensava di averla relegata in un angolo buio della sua mente, invece, senza alcun preavviso gli ripiombava addosso e lui non sapeva davvero che fare.  
   
Non sapeva se mandare tutto quanto a quel paese e stare con Steve o rassegnarsi al fatto che lui non era tagliato per una relazione, che sicuramente quanto prima avrebbe ferito il ragazzo, come se non l’avesse fatto già abbastanza quella sera. Sicuramente la via più facile era quella della popolarità, era quella a cui era abituato e poteva considerarla una sorta di _copertina di Linus_.  
   
Diede un sorso alla sua lattina, immergendosi nel silenzio della notte e nei suoi pensieri quando gli sembrò di sentir cantare. Pareva arrivasse dall’entrata alla villa, a quell’ora era impossibile che il personale si mettesse ad ascoltare musica a tutto volume, specialmente sapendo che lui era in casa.  
Dunque scese per andare a vedere cosa stesse succedendo.  
   
   
   
 _Come da routine, ormai, Steve se ne stava seduto sul prato della villa di Tony. Malibu quella sera sembrava piuttosto silenziosa, quasi ad amplificare l’intimità che c’era tra di loro. Non avevano bisogno di locali chiassosi e di avere attorno altri ragazzi e ragazze, per divertirsi si bastavano a vicenda, i giorni sembravano volare via ed entrambi volevano godersi ogni momento prima della partenza del biondo._  
   
 _L’acqua della piscina era limpida e rifletteva le mille luci che illuminavano l’abitazione. Steve era quasi tentato di tuffarsi, tutto sommato, perché non aveva mai fatto il bagno in una piscina privata a quell’ora della sera. Gli sembrava tutto perfetto, così si voltò a guardare l’ennesima volta Tony per sorridergli._  
   
 _Davanti a loro vi erano le confezioni vuote del cibo d’asporto che avevano divorato, quella sera avevano optato per il fast food e si erano fatti portare un paio di hamburger e un bel po’ di patatine, per riempire a dovere lo stomaco. Steve di solito non mangiava così tanto cibo spazzatura, Joseph era rigido anche riguardo l’alimentazione, neanche lui fosse un adolescente obeso._  
   
 _«Ho parlato con mio padre, questa mattina. Se riesco a convincerlo è probabile che a Natale possa fare uno strappo alle regole e lasciarmi tornare a Los Angeles. Tu hai da fare? Ti va di vedermi? Potrei prendere una camera in un albergo vicino Beverly Hills, così non dovrai spostarti troppo.» Non glielo aveva detto prima perché voleva ponderare bene le parole. Non voleva risultare petulante, invadente o troppo appiccicoso, era sicuro che al moro non piacessero affatto quel tipo di persone. Semplicemente voleva vederlo quanto prima, non voleva andare via sapendo che sarebbe passato un anno prima del loro prossimo incontro._  
   
 _Tony stava sdraiato proprio accanto a Steve, a guardare il cielo, adorava ammirare le stelle, lo affascinavano. «Sarebbe bellissimo se venissi qui. Di solito per Natale andiamo giù a New York con i miei, sai, mia madre è fissata con tutte le convenzioni tipiche del periodo: l’albero, le luci, la neve. Dice che Los Angeles è poco natalizia. Però credo proprio che ci metterei un attimo a convincerli a rimanere qui, tanto ora che non sono più un pupazzetto da esibire infiocchettato, faccio loro un favore se non sto in mezzo ai piedi. E non esiste che prendi una stanza a Beverly Hills. Ho una villa di tre piani a LA, direi che lo spazio per farti dormire lo troviamo…»_  
   
 _Finito di parlare, si prese la libertà di spostarsi e appoggiare la testa sulle gambe di Steve, in fondo il cielo sarebbe stato ancora più bello da ammirare se nella sua visuale ci fosse stato il viso del ragazzo._  
   
 _«Mi piacerebbe tornare a Brooklyn, prima o poi.» Rifletté il biondo, portando in modo naturale la mano sulla testa del ragazzo, accarezzandogli piano i capelli ed abbassando lo sguardo per poterlo guardare. «Sei sicuro che non disturberei a stare da te? Non voglio crearti problemi con i tuoi genitori.» In effetti anche lui aveva pensato che, in caso Tony volasse da lui fino in Australia, lo avrebbe ospitato senza problemi._  
 _Immaginava già le serate a ridere e scherzare insieme, stando abbracciati, addormentandosi mano nella mano. Sarebbe stato bello svegliarsi di mattina e trovare il viso di quello a pochi centimetri dal suo._  
   
 _«Qualche volta devi venire in Australia, sei ufficialmente invitato a casa Rogers.» Rise, insinuando le dita tra i suoi capelli e massaggiandogli la cute, guardandolo negli occhi._  
   
 _Il ragazzo si beava a stare in quella posizione e a farsi accarezzare in quel modo da Steve, di solito odiava che gli altri  toccassero i suoi preziosissimi capelli, mentre a lui questo privilegio era concesso._  
   
 _«Oh, guarda, i miei non ci saranno di sicuro a Natale, quindi nessun disturbo e comunque neanche si accorgerebbero di avere un ospite in casa. Piuttosto, non è che se venissi a fare lo Spring Break tra i canguri, papà Rogers avrebbe da ridire?» Ormai aveva imparato che il padre di Steve non brillasse per elasticità, aveva un po’ il sospetto che lo odiasse, e chissà che testa avrebbe fatto al ragazzo se Tony si fosse presentato a casa loro._  
   
 _Steve scosse la testa, in segno di diniego. «Lui lavora praticamente tutto il tempo, ci sono volte che non ci vediamo per tre o  quattro giorni di seguito. Se mi ospiti prima tu non credo potrebbe dire di no, e poi gli ho parlato di te e pare stimi molto tuo padre, dice che si sono incontrati molte volte per i test militari di alcuni “prodotti” delle Stark Industries.» Spiegò, continuando a guardarlo quasi perso._  
   
 _Adorava quella vicinanza, quella confidenza, non aveva mai avuto niente di così speciale con qualcuno, prima. Con Tony era intimo, diverso, assolutamente fantastico, gli sembrava di conoscerlo da sempre._  
   
 _«Dice che tuo padre è la mente più brillante dei nostri tempi e che grazie a lui possiamo tutti dormire sogni tranquilli.» Joseph aveva avuto solo belle parole per Howard Stark, descrivendoglielo come un grande uomo, ma lui tutto sommato si chiedeva quanto fossero vere quelle parole. Poteva essere anche la più brillante delle menti, ma guardando Tony gli sembrava che non facesse altro che trascurarlo, dimostrandosi un pessimo padre._  
   
 _Tony non riuscì a resistere all’istinto di ridere. «Oddio, ce li vedo i nostri padri andare d’accordo. Forse è per questo motivo che non sto molto simpatico al tuo.» C’era una punta di amarezza in quelle parole, ma non voleva pensarci. Se l’era sempre cavata genitori o non genitori. E poi in quel momento aveva Steve, cosa poteva volere di più?_  
   
 _«Non lo so, mio padre non sta simpatico a nessuno. Tutti lo rispettano, e lo temono, ma non ha molti amici.» Ribatté Rogers, facendo spallucce e pensando a quanto triste fosse la vita di Joseph. Era una persona sola, fondamentalmente, dopo aver perso Sarah non si era più risposato e non aveva cercato relazioni. In più era rigido, le persone non gli stavano intorno, non era il tipo d’uomo da vita mondana, lui era tutto casa e lavoro._  
   
 _«Probabilmente anche tuo padre lo avrà trovato troppo rigido. Delle volte fa paura, soprattutto quando si arrabbia, ma non è mai stato un uomo violento.» Spiegò, ricordandosi di tutte le litigate che nel tempo aveva fatto con suo padre. Non aveva mai avuto davvero timore di lui, forse era stato indisponente molte volte, e l’uomo gliel’ aveva data vinta perché era il suo unico figlio, tutta la sua famiglia._  
   
 _Certo, nessuno dei due sembrava essere stato fortunato con i propri genitori, non avevano certo un prototipo di genitore perfetto._  
   
 _Tony, dunque, si alzò a sedere e guardò dritto negli occhi Steve. «Devo darti una cosa, mi aspetti qui?»  Il biondo annuì e lui si alzò, scrollandosi i jeans con un gesto istintivo, si avviò dentro casa, come al suo solito, scalzo. Andò di corsa al piano di sopra, in camera sua, dove nel suo guardaroba aveva conservato l’Ibanez di cui Steve si era innamorato il giorno precedente. Si era alzato presto quella mattina, per andare fino ad Hollywood Boulevard e comprargliela. Non vedeva l’ora di scorgere l’espressione di Steve quando gliel’avrebbe data._  
   
 _Steve cominciava a chiedersi a cosa si riferisse il ragazzo, non gli veniva nulla in mente. Tony lo faceva sentire speciale, ogni giorno apprezzato, lo trattava come se fosse una persona importante, come se fosse unico. Gli offriva la cena, lo ospitava, lo scorrazzava in giro per L.A., gli raccontava le cose più intime e personali._  
   
 _Era felice di quella cosa, semplicemente, perché sentiva che si era creato un legame indissolubile, neanche la lontananza avrebbe potuto spezzarlo. Si era già fatto dei programmi e progetti, una volta finita la scuola si sarebbe trasferito a Boston con Tony, magari avrebbero potuto prendere un appartamento insieme, vivere come una coppia. Lui voleva tentare la strada della musica prima di pensare seriamente di iscriversi all’università, magari avrebbe preso un anno sabbatico, combattendo contro Joseph e la sua voglia di farlo iscrivere ad Harvard ed arruolare._  
   
 _«Ecco qui. Ti piace?» Chiese retoricamente Tony, quando tornò in giardino con lo strumento in mano._  
 _Andò a sedersi accanto a Steve che era rimasto pietrificato nel vedere cosa gli aveva portato._  
   
 _«Hai detto che tuo padre non poteva dirti nulla se qualcuno te l’avesse regalata. Così stamattina ho fatto un salto ad Hollywood e sono andato a prendertela. Così puoi suonare senza dover diventare matto con il catorcio di tuo zio.» Avrebbe voluto aggiungere ‘E così ti ricorderai di me ogni volta che la suonerai, in Australia’ ,  ma non ne ebbe il coraggio._  
   
 _Il biondo era davvero stupito, continuava a spostare lo sguardo da lui alla chitarra, come se non credesse ai suoi occhi. Lui sognava da sempre di avere quell’Ibanez, di poter comporre musica su cui scrivere testi. Era in assoluto il gesto più bello che avessero mai fatto per lui._  
   
 _Di slancio lo abbracciò, spostando appena lo strumento per riuscire a stringerlo per bene, affondando il naso contro la sua guancia e sorridendo, aveva quasi gli occhi lucidi. «Tony, non posso credere che tu abbia fatto questa cosa--- per me, è… il gesto più dolce… e…. sono senza parole, davvero.» Mormorò, emozionato._  
   
 _La reazione di Steve era proprio quella che Tony si aspettava, lo voleva felice. Si girò di scatto, per rubare un bacio a Steve che non si lamentò della cosa, anzi, lo lasciò fare. Allungò una mano sulla sua guancia, per spingerlo meglio contro  sé e assaporare quelle labbra morbide che erano solo e soltanto sue._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve:** Jesus Christ. Orbene, entriamo nel vivo della storia.  
> Steve è un amore di ragazzo, quello che ogni madre vorrebbe per la propria figlia, tutto impettito e rispettoso. Tony è l’opposto, invece. Insomma, questi due dovranno lavorare molto per riuscire a trovare un equilibrio.  
>    
> E bene, qui inizia anche l’ascesa musicale del nostro Stevie Dee. Se volete ascoltare la versione di Every breath you take del nostro _great ass of America_ eccovi il link del tubo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBeFu5E4sLI
> 
> **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony:** Ecco un'altra dimostrazione di quanto Tony sia scemo.Perché a Steve ci tiene e ci tiene parecchio, solo che ancora non è pronto a dimostrarlo al mondo. Finché sono solo loro due fila tutto liscio, poi quando vengono implicate altre persone iniziano i guai.   
> Forza, un po' di tenerezza non ve la fa? *pouting* :3  
> Baci e al prossimo capitolo  
> ps: altro caso in cui abbiamo dovuto dividere il capitolo rispetto all'originale, altrimenti la Divina Commedia ci avrebbe fatto una pippa.


	6. Hopelessly devoted to you

 

  
**Hopelessly devoted to you**

 

Proprio fuori dal grande cancello della villa se ne stava Steve, con in mano l’Ibanez blu che Tony gli aveva regalato quell’estate. Era diventato il suo unico appiglio, l’unico ricordo tangibile che aveva dell’altro, l’unica cosa che gli ricordava che non era stato tutto un sogno, un miraggio, che tutto era accaduto davvero.  
   
Se ne stava lì, con la fronte poggiata contro le sbarre e mezza bottiglia di vodka in corpo, a strimpellare le note della canzone che aveva scritto quella stessa sera, preso dall’ebbrezza dell’alcool e dalla voglia di riscattarsi. Perché non poteva arrendersi, non dal momento che lo aveva ritrovato. Voleva giocarsi tutte le carte che aveva.  
   
Aveva aspettato mezz’ora prima che quello si facesse vivo, che lo sentisse suonare, quasi aveva creduto non fosse in casa, che non sarebbe mai tornato. Quando lo vide il cuore fece un balzo nel petto, aveva gli occhi liquidi a causa dell’alcool e la testa leggera. Così ricominciò a suonare, dall’inizio, e quella volta gli avrebbe cantato tutti i suoi sentimenti, senza paura di sbagliare, senza imbarazzo.  
   
Glielo aveva promesso, gli aveva promesso che gli avrebbe scritto una canzone, e quella era la sua canzone.  
   
Si schiarì la voce, pizzicando le corde della sua chitarra acustica e prendendo fiato, sperando di usare il giusto tono, di essere abbastanza bravo. Voleva esserlo, per lui.  
   
« _Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry--_ » si umettò le labbra, tenendo le iridi acquamarina puntate in quelle dell’altro, per non perdersi alcun movimento. Voleva vederlo reagire, lo desiderava con tutto il cuore. « _I’m not the first to know, there’s just no gettin’ over you…_ »  
   
I polpastrelli accarezzavano morbidamente le corde della chitarra, creando una melodia dolce ed un po’ malinconica, perfetta per il testo di quella canzone. « _Hello, I’m just a fool who’s willing--- to sit around and wait for you. But baby, can’t you see?, there’s nothing left for me to do, I’m hopelessly devoted to you._ »  
Sorrise appena nel pronunciare quelle parole, il cuore stava impazzendo nel petto. Prima aveva un macigno, ma pian piano si stava alleggerendo, quella canzone stava dando sfogo a tutta la frustrazione accumulata in quelle settimane senza di lui, in tutti quei giorni passati a pensarlo.  
   
« _But now, there’s nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I’m not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you--_ -» non si rese conto di aver alzato la voce, di sembrare disperato, davvero distrutto mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Venivano dal suo cuore, era quello che di più sincero potesse mostrargli in quel momento.  
   
« _My head is saying “fool, forget him”, my heart is saying “don’t let go”. Hold on to the end, that’s what I intend to do--- I’m hopelessly devoted to you!_ » Prese fiato per cantare l’ultima strofa, per ripetergli il ritornello a gran voce, socchiudendo appena gli occhi per lasciare che le parole gli venissero da dentro, per renderle più vere che mai.  
   
« _But now there’s nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside, I’m not in my head! Hopelessly devoted to you… hopelessly devoted to you. Hopelessly devoted to you---!_ » Concluse, allungando sull’ultima nota e spezzando la voce all’improvviso, lasciando che il suono della chitarra si disperdesse nell’aria fino a sparire del tutto.  
   
Poggiò le mani sulle sbarre del cancello, a quel punto, ritornando a guardare l’altro, tenendo la fronte pressata contro il freddo metallo, aspettando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Ne aveva bisogno.  
   
Tony era rimasto raggelato davanti a quella scena, se prima si era sentito uno stronzo, in quel momento si sentiva un completo idiota, perché non sapeva che dire, cosa fare. Restò pietrificato per qualche attimo, prima di far scattare la serratura del cancello. Aprì giusto lo spazio per prendere Steve per mano, esattamente come aveva fatto la prima volta che era andato a casa sua a Malibu, quell’estate, e trascinarlo dentro la proprietà.  
   
Richiuse la cancellata e d’istinto si guardò attorno, anche se quella serenata non sarebbe potuta arrivare ai vicini visto che i primi erano distanti centinaia di metri.  
   
Nel momento in cui se lo trovò così vicino, sentì il puzzo di alcool di cui era impregnato il ragazzo e alzò gli occhi al cielo, era certo che fosse la prima volta che provava qualcosa del genere, sicuramente c’era lo zampino di Peggy e il resto delle ochette, si domandava, anzi, in che modo fosse riuscito ad arrivare fin lì, visto che camminando verso casa non riusciva neanche a reggersi in piedi bene.  
   
Non disse una sola parola durante il tragitto, gli stringeva forte la mano e lo costrinse a camminare a passo svelto per raggiungere la villa.  
   
Una volta dentro, Tony cercò di accantonare il lerciume lasciato dagli invitati alla festa sul pavimento - bicchieri di carta, bottiglie di birra, lattine accartocciate - con un piede mentre tentava di tenere in posizione eretta Steve con un braccio. Praticamente lo scaraventò sul grande divano della sala delle feste, premurandosi di togliergli la chitarra dalla presa, appoggiandola con cura accanto a lui.  
   
Se ne stava dritto in piedi davanti a lui, una volta tanto  in posizione di superiorità rispetto all’altro. Steve lo guardava con un’espressione persa, con gli occhi lucidi, non sapeva se per la vodka o perché velati di lacrime e lui, alla fine, riuscì solo a dire: «Che cazzo sei venuto a fare fin qui?»  
   
Avrebbe voluto vomitare non appena terminò la domanda, ma doveva farsi forza, quello era mezzo ubriaco e ci era rimasto male per la scenetta di quella sera, solo per quel motivo doveva aver deciso di fare quella piazzata.  Ogni parola di quella canzone era una pugnalata in petto, non voleva ammettere che poteva essere stata scritta con assoluta lucidità. Lo sapeva che Steve lo amava, ma quello era troppo. Non avrebbe potuto sopportarne le conseguenze.  
   
Il biondo sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole, gli arrivarono addosso come una raffica di vento gelido. Singhiozzò e si guardò intorno, avvertendo la puzza di alcool che aveva addosso e domandandosi se fosse rivoltante per Tony, se fosse arrabbiato per quello.  Dopo si morsicò il labbro inferiore, la fronte corrugata in modo preoccupante mentre tratteneva a stento le lacrime. Si sentiva come un bambino, tutta colpa dell’alcool che gli aveva fatto perdere ogni controllo sul corpo e le emozioni.  
   
Si portò le mani tra i capelli, infilando le dita tra i ciuffi biondi e chinandosi appena in avanti. Non ce la faceva a sopportare il suo sguardo, si era aspettato di tutto, ma non quello.  
   
«I-Io… volevo solo---» rialzò gli occhi, scrutandolo, guardandolo e sentendosi morire dentro. Era la cosa più meravigliosa che avesse mai visto, si sentiva impazzire.  
   
«Perché devi--- _devi essere così bello_?» Gli chiese, con un filo di voce, passandosi le mani sul volto e scuotendo la testa, quasi a cacciare via il suo pensiero, il pensiero dell’ultima notte passata insieme. «Mi fai sembrare un idiota. Non posso--- io _ti voglio_ così tanto, ma tu continui a far finta che non sia mai successo nulla. Non puoi essere così bello e crudele.»  
   
In un barlume di lucidità tornò a guardarlo, ripensando a quello che aveva detto e chiedendosi se avesse davvero un senso. Allungò una mano, quasi tentato di toccarlo, di capire se fosse realmente di fronte a lui.  
   
Tony non ce la faceva a vederlo ridotto in quello stato, lui aveva  sempre voluto saperlo felice. Non voleva che fosse triste e per di più a causa sua. Sentì una fitta nel petto quando il ragazzo allungò la mano, infatti gliela prese con entrambe le sue e si inginocchiò sul tappeto proprio di fronte a lui.  
   
Si passò quella stessa mano su una guancia, era così morbida, e lo pregò: «Steve, per favore, sorridi. Non provare a piangere. Te ne supplico. Non ce la faccio a vederti in questo modo.» E dopo quella richiesta, prese a baciare quella stessa mano.  
   
Quella era diventata la situazione più assurda ed impossibile di tutti i suoi diciassette anni. Non gliene fregava nulla di deludere suo padre, di far incazzare gli insegnanti con il suo atteggiamento da bulletto, di usare le ragazze come se fossero fazzoletti usa e getta. Ma ridurre in quelle condizioni Steve, quello non riusciva a sopportarlo.  
   
L’altro lo guardò con confusione, osservando il modo in cui lo stava baciando, gli stava dedicando attenzioni. Era dolce, il suo sguardo era mutato, le sue labbra erano morbide contro la pelle. Sentì il petto più leggero nel vederlo in quel modo, gli sembrava di essere tornato a quell’estate, di aver riavuto indietro il suo Tony.  
   
«Non mandarmi via.» Mormorò, sfiorando le sue labbra morbide con i polpastrelli, tracciandone i contorni con riverenza. Tutto di quel viso gli faceva battere il cuore, anche il solo respiro di quello gli faceva venire le palpitazioni. Era atroce, non poteva immaginare di dimenticarlo, di stare con qualcuno che non fosse lui.  
   
«Io ti amo, Tony. Voglio stare con te--- voglio farti stare bene. Io… io lo giuro, farei di tutto per te, per vederti sorridere, perché è solo questo quello che conta. So che magari non sono una persona così interessante come quelle a cui sei abituato di solito, non mi vesto come--- beh, come i tuoi amici. Ma ti amo, e questa cosa mi uccide.» A quel punto, con il fiato corto e gli occhi carichi di sentimento, si spostò a fatica in avanti, per avere il volto più vicino al suo, per guardarlo più da vicino.  
   
Gli passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, aveva tremendamente voglia di baciarlo, ma non poteva farlo contro la sua volontà, non voleva che l’altro ricambiasse solo per pietà, non lo avrebbe sopportato.  
   
A quel punto, in quelle condizioni, nonostante Steve si fosse palesemente dichiarato, cosa che gli aveva letteralmente mandato in tilt il cervello, Tony non riuscì a fare altro che lasciargli la mano e prendergli il viso, così vicino a lui, che nel frattempo aveva raddrizzato la postura, e lo baciò.  
   
Lo baciò con un trasporto di cui non credeva essere capace. Tratteggiò il contorno delle sue labbra con la lingua e dopo cercò di insinuarsi nella sua bocca, che aveva ancora un sentore di super-alcolico. Cercava la sua lingua disperatamente, come se ne andasse della sua stessa vita. In quel momento voleva solo che il resto del mondo sparisse e non voleva essere nato Tony Stark, con tutte le  complicazioni della faccenda. Voleva solo poter stare con il ragazzo senza dover pensare alle conseguenze che ne avrebbe comportato.  
   
Il biondo mugugnò in approvazione, come se non aspettasse che quel momento. Non gli importava davvero che l’altro gli dicesse qualcosa, non dal momento che aveva quelle labbra pressate contro le sue, quelle labbra che aveva perfino sognato di notte, che aveva desiderato più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
   
Schiuse maggiormente la bocca, chiudendo gli occhi ed inclinando il viso di lato, così da riuscire ad approfondire quel bacio inaspettato, così inaspettato che gli aveva mozzato il respiro. Con le mani scivolò dietro la sua schiena e lo spinse verso di sé, voleva sentirlo addosso, voleva stringerlo e non lasciarlo andare. Infatti se lo trascinò contro, sulle gambe, accarezzando ogni singolo angolo della sua schiena, spostando poi una mano sulla sua nuca.  
   
Tony a quel punto si fece spazio tra le sue gambe e piano piano lo spinse con la schiena contro il divano, così che potesse stare più comodo. Sapeva che stava facendo una cazzata, quello era ubriaco, gli aveva appena detto che l’amava e lui non era stato in grado di rispondere.  
   
Liberò le mani dal suo viso e prese a sbottonargli la camicia, tutto senza rallentare il ritmo dei baci che si stavano scambiando, quei baci che gli mancavano da pazzi e che avevano accompagnato molte delle sue notti insonni, quando, da solo, cercava di compensare alla mancanza di Steve.  
   
«Steve… » ansimò sulle labbra dell’altro. « Steve quanto cazzo mi sei mancato. » La camicia era ormai sbottonata, quando lasciò che le sue dita andassero su e giù per le linee di quel torace scolpito e gli addominali perfetti.  
   
Il biondo ansimò sentendo le sue dita addosso, i polpastrelli contro il ventre a mandargli scariche elettriche in tutto il corpo. Era impossibile come quei soli gesti riuscissero a fargli perdere la testa, Tony aveva un effetto devastante sulla sua mente e sul suo corpo, in più l’alcool lo aveva totalmente liberato di tutti i freni inibitori.  
   
«Mi hai pensato?» Gli chiese, quindi, con l’affanno. Con le mani lo tastò ovunque, andando poi a cercare la sua pelle sotto la maglia, ad accarezzare il suo addome ben delineato fino a risalire, sempre più su, fino ai capezzoli. «Io ti ho pensato ogni giorno, ed--- ogni notte.» Sussurrò con voce roca, accarezzando quei bottoncini di carne, sentendoli inturgidirsi a contatto con i suoi polpastrelli.  
   
Cercò ancora le sue labbra, leccandole e mordendogli quello inferiore, tirandolo appena per attirare il suo viso più vicino. Odiava ci fosse distanza tra loro, avrebbe voluto fossero per sempre un un’unica cosa.  
   
Anche Tony stava iniziando a perdere la cognizione delle cose, sentirsi addosso le mani di Steve gli stava facendo perdere il controllo.  
   
«Se-sempre, di giorno… di notte… sotto la doccia.» Faceva fatica a respirare, il desiderio di quel ragazzo era tale che anche le minime funzioni vitali andavano a rilento. Le ginocchia gli dolevano, quindi azzardò a tirarsi su e a sedersi a cavalcioni sull’altro ragazzo, dimenticandosi che indossava un paio di pantaloni della tuta in cotone senza intimo sotto e che Steve avrebbe potuto accorgersi facilmente dell’erezione che stava crescendo inesorabilmente.  
   
Quello lo guardò, su di sé, e cominciò seriamente a sentire caldo. E pure era strano, non gli sembrava che la temperatura si fosse alzata a quei livelli, l’aria fuori gli era sembrata fresca, ma in quella camera cominciava a risultargli davvero bollente. Socchiuse le labbra, sfiatando con il petto che si alzava ed abbassava ed il sangue che si riversava in basso, sempre più in basso, concentrandosi in particolar modo nel suo inguine.  
   
Avvertì l’erezione crescere sotto il tessuto dei jeans e strattonò la maglia di quello verso l’alto, così da avere la visuale completa del suo torace nudo. Non riusciva a capire se fosse l’alcool o Tony, o entrambe le cose, a fargli girare la testa, ma quando lasciò ricadere la t-shirt di quello si ritrovò a sorridere come un deficiente, perché adorava ogni singolo lembo di pelle di quel corpo.  
   
«Sei così--- eccitante.» Si azzardò a dire, tanto ormai il più era fatto, mentre ritornava ad accarezzargli i capezzoli e scendeva con lo sguardo a tracciare le linee del suo addome, fino ad accorgersi del pene svettante che premeva contro il tessuto dei pantaloni di quello. Ed era così evidente che non gli ci volle molto per capire che sotto a quella tuta non ci fosse altro che carne, niente mutande.  
   
Boccheggiò, come se avesse avuto una visione, ed allungò la mano per toccarlo, per accertarsi che fosse proprio come immaginava. Lo sentì duro e caldo contro il palmo ed il respiro gli si mozzò in gola. «Gesù, Tony--- _non hai-_ \-- non indossi gli slip?» Domandò retoricamente, poiché lo stava sentendo da sé che non li indossava.  
   
Rise affannosamente, l’altro, perché aveva il fiato corto, specialmente perché la mano di Steve sembrava non volersi spostare da lì.  
   
«Sai, a casa preferisco tenere la belva fuori dalla gabbia, è più comodo così.» Forse era riuscito a recuperare un po’ della sua sanità mentale, facendo quella battuta. Si accoccolò su di lui, lasciandogli tanti piccoli baci umidi sull’incavo del collo, per poi giocare a sua volta con i capezzoli così rosa di Steve.  
   
«Perché sei rimasto a Los Angeles?» La domanda gli uscì così, dal nulla. Lui sapeva che doveva tornare in Australia, voleva scoprire il motivo di quella permanenza in California.  
   
Il biondo ascoltò distrattamente ciò che gli aveva chiesto, molto preso dal resto. Con le dita afferrò l’elastico dei pantaloni e li tirò avanti, fino a riuscire a sbirciare sotto di essi. Si morse il labbro inferiore, trovando ulteriore conferma alla sua idea, ed a quel punto non resistette all’impulso di infilare la mano in quei pantaloni e stringere il pene dell’altro in un pugno.  
   
Un gemito morì in gola a Tony quando Steve gli afferrò l’eccitazione, quanto aveva bramato quella mano calda attorno al suo membro, ci era impazzito un’intera estate e anche oltre.  
   
Inarcò il bacino, l’altro, sentendosi costretto in quei dannati jeans, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato non indossare biancheria. Quindi ritornò con lo sguardo nel suo, per osservarlo con occhi lucidi e pupille dilatate per l’eccitazione.  
   
«Ho detto a mio padre che mi piacciono i ragazzi, che mi piaci tu, e che se non mi avesse lasciato ritornare qui a Natale sarei scappato prima di ripartire per l’Australia.» Spiegò, a quel punto, umettandosi le labbra ed inarcando ancora una volta il bacino, non riuscendo a trattenere un mezzo mugugno insoddisfatto.  
   
Tony continuando a baciarlo e mordicchiarlo sul collo, gli sbottonò i jeans, immaginava che anche Steve potesse avere delle reazioni simili alle sue in quel particolare momento e sapeva benissimo quanto potesse essere fastidioso ritrovarsi costretto in quelle cuciture pesanti. Ma un’altra domanda gli uscì dalla bocca, nonostante l’eccitazione del momento e, senza interrompere quello che stava facendo. Qualcosa era scattato nel suo cervello, voleva saperne di più.  
   
Il biondo si spinse contro la sua mano, cercando maggiore contatto, mentre con il pugno chiuso iniziava a pompare la sua erezione con lentezza, senza fretta, per godersi quel momento. A quel punto decise di osare, guidato dall’ancora persistente effetto della vodka, e con un colpo di reni invertì le posizioni.  
   
Si ritrovò su Tony, tra le sue cosce, con la camicia aperta e sgualcita ed i jeans calati appena lungo i fianchi a mostrare l’elastico dei suoi slip bianchi. Si chinò su di lui, sfilando la mano dai suoi pantaloni e spingendo il bacino tra le sue gambe, strusciandosi piano per riuscire a dare un po’ di soddisfazione all’inguine incredibilmente teso.  
   
«Lui, mio padre, adesso pensa che io sia malato e si è fatto assegnare un incarico qui a L.A., così da dedicarmi più tempo. Spera di curarmi, crede che prima o poi le ragazze cominceranno a piacermi.» Mormorò, per spiegargli la situazione, facendo perno con le mani sui cuscini del divano, così da non pesargli addosso. «Mi ha detto che non eri più qui. Ti ho cercato, ho scoperto che mi aveva mentito. Non vuole che io ti veda di nuovo, pensa sia colpa tua.» Accennò un sorriso, avvicinando le labbra alle sue e baciandolo piano.  
   
«Tipico, è sempre colpa mia…» Disse con una smorfia amara Stark, non smettendo di farsi baciare. Gli infilò una mano negli slip, perché anche lui aveva una voglia matta di dare piacere al ragazzo. Strinse il pugno attorno al suo membro caldo ed umido facendo lentamente su e giù. L’altra mano, invece, andò alla ricerca del suo sedere sodo per stringere una natica e spingerlo verso di sé.  
   
Steve ansimò, abbassando lo sguardo per osservare la mano di Tony, andando incontro ai suoi movimenti con colpi lenti di fianchi. Subito dopo decise che i pantaloni di quello erano inutili, avvicinò la mano all’elastico e lo strattonò verso il basso per scoprire il suo membro, mentre azzerava ancora una volta la distanza tra le loro labbra, coinvolgendolo in un bacio più profondo e passionale di quello precedente.  
   
Con quello voleva dimostrargli che non aveva alcuna colpa, e nemmeno lui poteva farsene una colpa perché lo amava. Semplicemente era successo, semplicemente gli erano sempre piaciuti i ragazzi, semplicemente aveva trovato Tony ed aveva deciso non gli sarebbe piaciuto mai più nessun altro.  
   
Leccò la sua lingua con la propria, prima di allontanarsi con un suono umido, osservandolo con occhi liquidi. «Non può impedirmi di vederti, io farei di tutto per te.» Confessò sulla sua bocca.  
   
«Ah, sì?» Fu quella la risposta di Tony, che fece risalire la mano sulle sue natiche per andare verso la schiena, tracciando linee immaginare coi polpastrelli. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lui, avrebbe continuato per ore in quel modo. Non c’era cosa che lo eccitava di più che sentire i muscoli tesi di quello al suo tatto, il sapore delle sue labbra, la sua innocenza.  
   
Steve gemette soddisfatto, accarezzandogli i fianchi e scendendo con le mani lungo le sue cosce, tastandole e sentendole lisce sotto i polpastrelli, tentato di stringerle con possessione. Probabilmente mise anche in atto la cosa, ma era troppo alticcio per preoccuparsene.  
   
«Lo sai.» Sussurrò solo, facendo strusciare le ginocchia sul tessuto del divano, così da far cozzare i loro bacini e creare una frizione piacevole. Non lo aveva mia fatto prima, né visto fare, ma in quel momento gli sembrò l’idea più brillante che avesse mai avuto nella sua intera esistenza. Era come se facessero sesso, senza farlo davvero però, perché non vi era penetrazione. Però l’idea di spingersi contro quello lo eccitava all’inverosimile. «Lui pensa che la mia sia solo una cotta passeggera, un peccato di gioventù, così lo ha chiamato.» Borbottò, riferendosi ancora una volta a Joseph.  
   
«Lascia perdere tuo padre. I padri dicono tante cazzate.» Riuscì a dire Tony, che dall’ultima iniziativa di quello aveva iniziato a vedere le stelle e la mente gli si stava offuscando. Decise dunque che anche Steve avesse troppa stoffa addosso e gli tirò giù i jeans e gli slip. Erano aggrovigliati in una confusione di respiri, umori, pelle e stoffa, ma non se ne curavano, avevano bisogno l’uno dell’altro ed era l’unica cosa che contava in quel momento.  
   
Il biondo passò le mani dietro le sue cosce, in un gesto impulsivo, per avere un appiglio ed allargargliele maggiormente. Con un colpo di bacino fece cozzare per l’ennesima volta le loro anche, strusciando l’erezione contro la sua ed ansimando. Aveva la testa completamente svuotata e solo in quel momento riuscì a capire cosa davvero provassero i ragazzi della sua età quando bevevano e facevano sesso. Capì, tutto sommato, perché lo facevano. Era la cosa più piacevole del mondo, nemmeno paragonabile a quello che si provava toccandosi da soli.  
   
Il corpo di Tony era caldo ed accogliente, gli sembrava quasi che fossero fatti per stare in quel modo, per incastrarsi, per stare insieme. Non poteva essere una cosa passeggera, non se il cuore gli martellava in petto con quella forza. Non aveva mai voluto nient’altro così intensamente.  
   
«Tony—io quanto… ti piaccio?» Domandò, tra un ansito ed una spinta, facendogli sentire la punta umida del suo pene contro l’addome, avvertendo la sua a propria volta. Era una domanda stupida, ma aveva bisogno di sapere se gli andava bene così.  
   
«Ta-tanto… Tr-troppo…» Quel ragazzo aveva l’immensa capacita di fargli provare un piacere straordinario, anche solo toccandolo, non sapeva perché _o forse sì_. Nessuno era mai stato come lui, nemmeno le _troiette_ della scuola più esperte erano riuscite a farlo stare bene come era in grado di fare Steve.  
   
Sentiva che stava raggiungendo il limite ed ogni spinta dell’altro ragazzo gli toglieva il fiato, ogni suo tocco lo mandava in estasi e non riuscì a non affondare le unghie nella sua schiena tesa e muscolosa, come a tenersi da qualcosa che lo stava risucchiando in una spirale di sensi.  
   
Steve fu felice della sua risposta, non poté fare a meno di sorridere e, preso dall’euforia, piantò le mani sul retro delle sue ginocchia e gli tirò su le gambe, facendogliele quasi cozzare contro il petto. Si umettò le labbra, guardandolo negli occhi per capire se  gli stesse piacendo, se gli stesse piacendo quanto piaceva a lui.  
   
«Tony?» Lo richiamò, senza un apparente motivo. Aveva solo bisogno di pronunciare il suo nome, sentirlo scivolare sulla lingua, mentre accelerava i movimenti aumentando la frizione in modo estremamente piacevole, avvertendo le ginocchia cominciare a tremare, segno che non sarebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Sicuramente stava andando meglio del loro primo approccio, e quello era importante. Non voleva che Tony pensasse fosse un totale incapace.  
   
«Steve.» Rispose quello. Era arrivato al punto di non ritorno, non capiva più nulla. Si era lasciato completamente andare e si sentiva come creta tra le mani del ragazzo.  
   
Sentì l’addome contrarsi, sintomo che stava per avere l’orgasmo e quasi si aggrappò con entrambe le braccia al suo collo. «Sì, Steve.» Ansimò dalla gola. Di lì a poco venne stringendolo ancora di più a sé, respirando a fatica.  
   
L’altro sentì un improvviso calore contro l’addome e l’inguine, ed affondò il volto dell’incavo del suo collo continuando a muoversi, scivolando meglio contro il suo bacino dal momento che gli umori facevano da lubrificante. Gli addentò un lembo di pelle, ricordandosi di non stringere troppo, e le ginocchia cedettero. Così si svuotò con un gemito gutturale, soffocandolo contro la pelle dell’altro, e restò disteso su di lui, soddisfatto.  
   
Avvertiva quasi una certa sonnolenza, a quel punto, probabilmente anche a causa della vodka. Cercò di riprendere fiato, riflettendo su quello che era appena successo ed immaginando di rifarlo ancora, ed ancora, solo con Tony, perché era l’unico con cui lo avrebbe fatto. Dopodiché mollò la presa sulle sue gambe, così da fare in modo che quello potesse mettersi più comodo.  
   
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, prima di venire, qualcosa di carino ed un po’ spinto, ma non gli era venuto nulla in mente. Ci avrebbe pensato la prossima volta, voleva migliorare ed imparare, tutto per Tony.  
   
«Adesso stiamo insieme?» Domandò con voce bassa, infilando le mani tra la sua schiena ed il divano e stringendolo, non intenzionato a scansarsi da lui. «Non voglio che tu lo faccia con altre persone, ti voglio solo per me.» Confessò, senza vergogna. Il pensiero che quello potesse uscire con ragazze e ragazzi ed essere intimo con loro lo faceva impazzire.  
   
Tony stava riprendendo a poco a poco il fiato e lo guardava in viso, quel viso splendido che gli si era ficcato nel cervello e non voleva più andarsene via.  
   
«Non sono più andato assieme a nessuno, dopo che ti ho conosciuto, sai?» Si tirò un po’ più dritto con la schiena, non sentendo, però, il bisogno di rimettersi addosso i vestiti, anzi, afferrò la propria maglietta per pulire delicatamente Steve e sé, per poi gettarla a terra.  
   
«Possiamo ancora vederci. Ma deve rimanere una cosa solo tra noi due. Puoi venire a casa mia quando vuoi…» Con l’indice della mano sinistra faceva su e giù sul pomo di Adamo di Steve, non riusciva a smettere di toccarlo.  
   
L’altro, da parte sua, non aveva capito bene cosa intendesse. La testa cominciava a dolergli appena mentre soppesava quelle parole e si tirava sulle ginocchia, per sedersi tra le sue gambe, guardandolo con perplessità. Con due dita si massaggiò le palpebre, ritornando poi a puntare lo sguardo nel suo.  
   
Si passò una mano sugli addominali, sentendoli appiccicosi contro le dita, ma decise di non badarci troppo. La sua priorità, in quel momento, era Tony, e voleva capire quali erano le sue intenzioni. «Davvero non lo hai fatto con nessuno? Natasha mi ha detto che sei andato con un sacco di ragazze, e non solo prima che ci conoscessimo.» Gli riferì, ricordando le parole della sua _non proprio amica_. Avevo chiesto a Peggy se fosse vero, ma lei gli aveva detto che gli era sembrato di non vedere il moro frequentare nessuno oltre i suoi soliti amici. «Quindi—non vuoi stare con me? Non ho capito bene, scusami, è che ho mal di testa.» Mormorò, spostando l’attenzione su una delle sue gambe, accarezzandola dall’anca al ginocchio in modo ripetitivo, in un gesto che lo rilassava e probabilmente rilassava anche Tony.  
   
«Natasha è una stronza, quella si venderebbe sua madre pur di raggiungere i suoi scopi. Non darle retta. E’ vero, sono stato con un sacco di ragazze, e anche ragazzi, prima di conoscerti. Ma dopo, dopo no.» Gli rispose fermo Stark.  
   
Gli spinse la testa perché si accomodasse nell’incavo del suo collo, così da appoggiarci una guancia e potergli accarezzare i capelli. «Voglio stare con te, solo che deve rimanere tra di noi. Io non lo dirò a Bucky e gli altri e tu non lo dirai a Peggy e soprattutto a Natasha.»  
   
«Che cosa significa? Perché non posso dirglielo?» Si lamentò l’altro, affondando le labbra contro la pelle del suo collo e cercando di guardarlo negli occhi, nonostante la strana posizione. «Se gli altri non lo sapranno le ragazze ed i ragazzi continueranno a provarci con te. Non lo sopporto.» Gli disse, strizzando gli occhi per una fitta alle tempie. Impossibile che la vodka cominciasse a farsi sentire solo in quel momento, probabilmente perché il discorso si stava facendo piuttosto serio.  
   
«Non voglio che lo sappiano, mi prenderebbero in giro. Sai, ho una certa fama a scuola e devo mantenerla, soprattutto perché questo è l’ultimo anno. Gli altri potranno anche provarci, ma sono io che decido se andarci o meno.» Era stato sincero, Tony, credeva che l’onestà pagasse. Magari Steve avrebbe un po’ storto il naso, ma alla fine avrebbe accettato la situazione, in fondo cosa gli costava fingere di non avere nulla a che fare con lui durante l’orario scolastico?  
   
Con il dito con cui stava giocherellando col suo pomo d’Adamo, gli sollevò il mento, per rubargli un bacio a fior di labbra. Ma con quel bacio non riuscì affatto a convincere  Steve che, in risposta, gli scostò la mano in modo brusco e si mise a sedere di scatto. L’espressione sul suo viso era crollata in un sol colpo, come se fosse stato colpito da un cazzotto in piena faccia, e l’unica cosa che provava in quel momento era nausea: un po’ per l’alcool, un po’ per il fatto che ancora una volta quello lo stava ferendo in modo semplice, così semplice da risultare ridicolo.  
   
Si guardò intorno, alzandosi dal divano e chinandosi un po’ barcollante a raccogliere gli slip che quello gli aveva sfilato in precedenza, infilandoli piano per non rischiare di cadere. «Tutta questa _pantomima del cazzo_ per dirmi che vuoi scopare e basta.» Grugnì, stupito di se stesso, probabilmente la vodka lo stava aiutando a tirare fuori il peggio, o il meglio, di sé.  
   
«E tu avresti un quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media? Stai offendendo la mia intelligenza se credi che caschi come un cretino nella tua rete.» Continuò, afferrando i jeans con stizza. «Sono innamorato, non stupido!» Gli urlò contro, quasi tentato di sbattergli i pantaloni in faccia. In quel momento aveva solo voglia di colpire lui e poi sé, per essere stato così imbecille da esserci cascato ed aver fatto il suo gioco.  
   
«Ma sì, bravo Steve, guida ubriaco fino a casa del ragazzino ricco e stronzo e cantagli una canzone che sei stato tutta la notte a scrivere per lui.» Infilò la prima gamba nei pantaloni, inciampando quasi. «Quanto sono patetico, _Cristo_. E _tu_ lo sei più di me.»  
   
Anche Tony scattò in piedi, non curandosi di rivestirsi. «Quindi pensi che io voglia solo scoparti? Beh, caro, se avessi voluto solo quello, la pantomima, come la chiami tu, non l’avrei tirata avanti per quasi due mesi. Io sono abituato a prendermi le cose che voglio subito.»  Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, rimanendo immobile in quella posizione. «Sì, sono patetico, hai ragione, ho creduto che capissi. Invece no, neanche tu sei in grado di capire. Non sai cosa cazzo vuol dire ritrovarsi in una posizione come la mia, dove tutti ti puntano il dito addosso pretendendo che tu sia sempre al top e al primo sgarro son pronti a spalarti merda addosso.» Non si aspettava una tale reazione violenta da Steve, non voleva sentirsi dire proprio da lui quanto fosse ricco e stronzo.  
   
«Ah, no! Non ti permettere! Non osare neanche per un secondo rigirartela _come cazzo ti pare_ , perché tu non sei una vittima!» Gli urlò in faccia l’altro, lasciando perdere i dannati pantaloni che lo stavano solo innervosendo, avvicinandosi e puntandogli il dito contro. «Non lo so, eh? No, non lo so cosa significa essere additato. Mio padre mi ha detto che sono malato e, sai cosa? Probabilmente ha ragione, perché sono ancora qui a provare a far ragionare quella tua mente ottusa.»  
   
Ritornò ad afferrare i jeans, infilandoli con rabbia ed abbottonandoli come se gli avessero fatto chissà quale torto. «Non lo so, hai ragione, perché io non ne ho di amici, e sai perché? Perché a differenza tua mi è indifferente ciò che pensa la gente di me, sono una persona vera, sono esattamente quello che vedi, con pregi e difetti. E, _Dio_ , non sai quanto sia bello essere se stessi ed essere abbastanza intelligenti da capire che un’opinione non può cambiarti la vita, che sei quello che sei a dispetto di tutto quello che ti succede intorno.» Affermò, schietto, esternando il suo pensiero. «Non mi importa piacere alla gente per quello che non sono, non voglio fingere per tutta la vita. Tu adesso pensi che sia importante, ma sei solo codardo ed _infantile_. Se i tuoi fossero veri amici, stai pur sicuro che se ne sbatterebbero di quello che fai o non fai, ti vorrebbero bene a prescindere.»  
   
Cercò la camicia, chiedendosi dove diavolo fosse finita, gli veniva quasi da vomitare. «Io ti amo a prescindere, ma mi voglio troppo bene per permetterti di farmi questo. Non me lo merito, non dopo essere venuto qui con il cuore in mano e con tutta l’umiltà del mondo.»  
   
Tony era completamente costernato, Steve aveva ragione, eccome se ne aveva. Ma il suo dannato orgoglio non gli avrebbe mai permesso di ammettere di avere torto, torto marcio.  
   
«Almeno tu un padre che si preoccupa di te ce l’hai. Per quanto mi riguarda, potrei finire in un burrone o mangiato dai coyote che se ne accorgerebbe solo dopo giorni, quando la polizia porterebbe il mio cadavere putrefatto sull’uscio di casa.» Si stava innervosendo e rimanere nudo come un verme iniziava a diventare un problema, si guardò attorno e individuò subito la sua tuta e se la infilò velocemente. «Parli di rimanere se stessi. Tu hai presente cosa cazzo voglia dire crescere in una giungla come Beverly Hills? Quando la gente ti sta addosso per i soldi e la casa che hai? Sai cosa vuol dire crescere da soli e l’unico modo per non rimanerlo è fingere? Son diciassette anni che la mia vita va avanti così e magari, finalmente, a Boston, potrò essere me stesso. Ma fino ad allora mi tocca stare qua e devo giocare con le regole di Los Angeles. Ma cosa ne vuoi sapere, tu, che sei _cresciuto sotto una campana di vetro_.»  
   
Era l’unica difesa che era riuscito a costruirsi, sputare parole a caso. Non mentiva, quello era sicuro, ma aveva paura che le basi di quelle argomentazioni fossero fiacche. Però di una cosa era certo: lui era sempre stato solo, tremendamente solo. Soprattutto in casa propria, e ognuno si costruiva _l’armatura_ che più gli si addiceva. La sua era quella del bello e dannato.  
   
« _Ecco!_ » Esclamò Steve, abbandonando la ricerca della camicia e ritornando vicino a lui. «Hai perfettamente ragione. I tuoi genitori sono totalmente anaffettivi, la gente che hai intorno sta con te solo per i tuoi soldi e per la tua popolarità. Mi pare giusto rifiutare l’unica persona che fino ad adesso ha dimostrato affetto sincero nei tuoi confronti, che si è umiliata venendo fin casa tua per mostrarti quanto tiene a te.»  
   
Si accorse che la camicia era incastrata tra i cuscini del divano, ma la ignorò. «Ti amo, ti ho detto che mi farei scuoiare vivo per te, che non me ne frega niente nemmeno di mio padre, che volevo scappare per stare con te. L’unica cosa che hai saputo dirmi è “ma sì, vieni a casa mia, scopiamo, facciamo un po’ la coppietta felice, e poi per il resto della giornata facciamo finta di non conoscerci”. Oh, cazzo, Tony, questo sì che ha un senso.» Si chinò, dandogli una spallata nel tirare fuori la camicia dalle pieghe del divano. «Forse sei troppo codardo per farlo, ed io non voglio stare con una persona che si vergogna di me, che ha paura di mostrarsi al mondo per quello che è. Non ci posso stare, soffrirei come un cane. Inoltre non credo che tu provi le stesse cose che provo io, tu hai i tuoi _giocattolini,_ il tuo _castello fatato_ e la tua _corte_ , proprio come un _piccolo principe_. Io ho la mia dignità, che vale molto più di tutte le tue cose stupide e materiali.» E dicendo quello infilò la camicia, senza abbottonarla, guardandolo solo con un misto di tristezza e delusione. In fondo sapeva che stesse male, voleva aiutarlo, ma quello non era il modo giusto, non dandogli quello che voleva, non accondiscendendo ai suoi capricci come facevano tutti.  
   
«Vattene da qui. Subito.» Quell’ordine gli uscì dalla bocca senza neanche rendersene conto. Sentiva un groppo alla gola, sentiva le lacrime salirgli dal petto. Ma non avrebbe mai pianto, mai davanti a qualcuno. Lui era Tony Stark, non era uno che piangeva.  
   
Ebbe la forza di guardarsi attorno, sporcizia ovunque, e poi abbandonata sul divano stava quella Ibanez nera e blu che tanto significava per entrambi. Si avvicinò lentamente per prenderla e poi tornò da Steve, sbattendogliela contro il petto. «… e portati via anche la tua roba.»  
   
Lui, che aveva sempre la risposta pronta per tutto, che sapeva sempre cosa dire al momento giusto era lì, completamente privo di qualsiasi reazione. I piedi presero a muoversi da soli, per uscire dalla stanza. Sulla porta, si girò un’ultima volta. «La strada per uscire la conosci.» Era ferito, totalmente ed estremamente ferito, lui ci teneva a Steve, lo voleva proteggere in un certo senso. Non era il suo _giocattolino_ , ma al contempo aveva paura di esporsi troppo. Sperava lo potesse capire ed invece non era stato così.  
   
Steve l’osservò e restò spiazzato, perché non si sarebbe aspettato una reazione del genere. In qualche modo Tony gli stava dando ragione,  perché non aveva nulla da ribattere, aveva cercato solo di mandarlo via perché la verità gli faceva male più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
   
Lasciò la chitarra sul divano e lo seguì, di corsa, afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo voltare con forza. Aveva bisogno di risposte concrete, subito, poi se ne sarebbe andato davvero. «Dimmi solo perché non puoi farlo! Dimmelo adesso, dammi un motivo che sia valido, e giuro che proverò a capire e starò al tuo gioco, se vorrai.» Il suo tono di voce era alto, non si era accorto di star stringendo forte il braccio di quello. «Ti amo. Non hai altre parole per me? Non credi di dovermele dopo tutto quello che c’è stato e che c’è?»  
   
Tony guardò prima la mano di Steve e poi lo guardò dritto in volto. Si sentiva gli occhi velati. «Non posso e basta. Qui le cose funzionano così e se non ti sta bene il problema è tuo.» Si voltò nuovamente per mandar giù le lacrime che volevano farsi strada dai suoi occhi e con un colpo secco sganciò il braccio dalla morsa del ragazzo, che gli aveva lasciato dei segni rossi.  
   
Sentiva freddo, e non solo sulla pelle del torace nudo, sentiva freddo al cuore. Sapeva che tanto Steve non avrebbe capito, le motivazioni gliele aveva già belle che fornite e lui aveva reagito in quel modo, tanto valeva lasciare le cose come stavano. In fondo lui era _il principino nel castello dorato_.  
   
Il biondo guardò la mano che prima aveva stretto il suo braccio e la strinse in pugno. Quella cosa gli spezzava il cuore, perché non poteva vederlo in quel modo, ma non poteva accondiscendere a quello follia, non era giusto, avrebbero sofferto entrambi comunque.  
   
«Io credo tu abbia solo bisogno di rivedere le tue priorità. Non posso privarmi della mia dignità per una persona che non ha nemmeno il coraggio di sbilanciarsi riguardo i propri sentimenti.» Gli disse, quella volta il tono non era più alto, si era abbassato gradualmente. «Voglio stare con te, ma non _così_. Stai buttando tutto all’aria per un capriccio, stai buttando via qualcosa di bello per una bugia. Spero tu abbia sempre tutto quello che hai adesso, perché se mai perdessi tutto ti ritroveresti davvero con un pugno di mosche tra le mani. Io ti sto offendo il mio cuore e tu lo stai rifiutando. Non ritornerò indietro Tony, non posso umiliarmi di nuovo. E’ questa la tua scelta? Vuoi davvero che finisca così?» Lui non lo voleva, ma non spettava a lui decidere quella volta, il potere decisionale era solo ed esclusivamente nelle mani del moro.  
   
Non si girò a guardarlo, Tony. «Un giorno capirai, forse, quanto io tenga a te. Non saresti qui, se io non avessi un briciolo di affetto nei tuoi confronti. La gente non entra ed esce da casa mia come vuole, men che meno dal mio cuore. Non so cos’altro dirti oltre a quello che ti ho già spiegato, davvero, se tu pensi che sia un capriccio, ok. Buonanotte, Steve.» Si allontanò velocemente, facendo le scale di corsa, perché una lacrima era riuscita a sfuggirgli dal controllo.  
   
Il biondo non ce la faceva ad andarsene via, l’aveva vista la sua espressione, aveva sentito le sue parole, e non poteva far finta che non significassero nulla. Era così difficile, non sapeva cosa fare, l’unica cosa che voleva era stringerlo e dirgli che sarebbe rimasto, ma sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
   
Corse su per le scale, in un impeto di puro istinto, e prima che l’altro potesse raggiungere la fine lo bloccò di nuovo, stringendolo da dietro con forza per impedirgli di proseguire. «Ti prego, _mi stai facendo male_ , non fare così. Non riesco a dirti di no se fai così.» Lo supplicò, quasi, affondando il volto nella sua schiena nuda, essendo un gradino più in basso di lui.  
   
«E perché cazzo devi dirmi di no, allora!» Gli era uscita in maniera disperata quella frase, rotta da una voce tremolante che voleva solo esplodere in un pianto liberatorio, che però lui considerava da femminucce. Continuava a guardare dritto davanti a sé, nonostante avesse sentito la pelle di Steve strofinarsi sulla sua schiena.  
   
«Va via Steve, forse è meglio così. Ho sbagliato fin dall’inizio. Dovevo solo scoparti quel giorno quando ci siamo conosciuti alla panchina, non dovevo affezionarmi a te, ora è tutto un grande casino.» Diede un pugno al muro, sentendo uno scricchiolio al dito, ma non preoccupandosi del dolore che gli pungeva l’arto, quello del suo cuore era di gran lunga più lancinante.  
   
L’altro gli afferrò lo stesso pugno con cui aveva colpito il muro, coprendolo con le sue dita delicatamente e portandolo contro il suo petto, stringendolo più forte con la paura che se avesse lasciato andare la presa non lo avrebbe mai più rivisto. «Non farlo, non farlo più.» Mormorò, riferendosi a quel gesto violento che sicuramente gli aveva slogato un dito, se non rotto. Sentiva le nocche sbucciate contro il palmo della mano.  
   
«Perché deve essere così difficile? Io non riesco a capire. Vorrei solo poter stare con te senza nascondermi, perché sei la persona che voglio, l’unica che voglio, e non ho paura di quello che direbbero o farebbero gli altri. Non sono debole come credi, _tu lo sei molto più di me_.» Mormorò, salendo il gradino e poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, avvertendo la pelle della sua schiena contro il petto nudo – aveva ancora la camicia aperta.  
   
«Smettila, Steve. Non capisci. Non capisci cosa c’è là fuori. Io non ce la farei. E’ la mia vita quella, almeno per questo ultimo anno. Funziona così. Lasciami ti prego.» Iniziava a dire cose senza senso, la mano gli faceva male e sentire il calore di Steve addosso iniziava a rammollirlo più di quanto già si considerava in quella situazione, ma non aveva la forza di divincolarsi dal suo contatto.  
   
«Non è vita se non puoi essere te stesso, è questo che non vuoi capire.» A quel punto il biondo si arrese, si arrese davvero, perché gli sembrava di non riuscire più a ragionare con l’altro, qualsiasi cosa avesse detto lui non avrebbe accettato di fare le cose alla luce del sole. Restando lì non faceva altro che convincersi a dargli spago, ad amarlo in segreto, quando poi non voleva quello, non lo voleva per sé e non lo voleva per Tony. Lo faceva anche per lui, per impartirgli una lezione.  
   
Lo voltò per poterlo guardare in viso. «Tu hai bisogno di _crescere_ , Tony, e capire che _vivere una bugia è come non vivere affatto._ Io non posso rovinare te e me partecipando a questa cosa.» Gli disse, con un groppo in gola e la consapevolezza che forse quella era l’ultima volta che si sarebbero parlati. «In caso tu avessi bisogno di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, sai dove trovarmi. In caso tu decidessi di volermi, volermi _davvero_ , sai dove cercarmi. Ma non venire da me, non prima di aver capito cosa è realmente importante.» E detto quello, prese il suo volto tra le mani e lo avvicinò al proprio, poggiando le labbra contro le sue in un bacio dolce e pieno di tristezza. Non voleva lasciarlo andare, ma era l’unico modo per aiutare entrambi.  
   
Tony si accasciò sulle scale vedendolo andare via, si prese il volto tra le mani e si liberò in quel pianto che aveva provato a tenere a freno fino a quel momento. Forse era la seconda volta in vita sua che si lasciava andare in quel modo.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Erano passati un paio di giorni dalla scenata a casa sua con Steve. Si sentiva uno schifo e non poteva farci nulla, o meglio, avrebbe potuto, ma non se la sentiva di farlo, la situazione era ancora tutta confusa e nuova, per lui. Era abituato a comportarsi in un certo modo e cambiare atteggiamento dall’oggi al domani in quell’ambiente spietato non era facile. E’ vero che avrebbe dovuto farlo per Steve, ma sperava in un po’ di comprensione da parte sua.  
   
Il suo cervello stava lavorando troppo in quell’ultimo periodo, aveva già iniziato ad auto isolarsi dal resto del gruppo, fatto che venne immediatamente notato da Bucky ma a cui non diede retta quando quello chiese spiegazioni. Andava spesso a passare pomeriggi al Pier 19 e a trafficare in cantina e in garage, non sapeva neanche lui precisamente il motivo.  
   
In una delle sue incursioni nell’immenso garage di Villa Stark, un pomeriggio che aveva bidonato i suoi amici che avevano organizzato una ronda nella zona dei bulli della Fairfax High School, la stessa che poi frequentava Loki, il fratello minore di Thor, trovò una vecchia Harley degli anni ’50, sicuramente appartenuta al padre.  
   
Aveva provato a farla partire, ma invano. Dandoci un rapido sguardo, aveva notato che alcuni pezzi erano fuori uso, doveva necessariamente portarla all’officina della scuola, dove sicuramente c’erano più attrezzature che gli avrebbero consentito di rimetterla in sesto. Mettersi a fare il meccanico era una delle cose che gli piaceva di più e in quel particolare momento della sua vita, gli tornava anche utile a distrarsi da tutti i pensieri che gli affollavano la mente a causa di un certo biondino che lo faceva dannare.  
   
La caricò con l’aiuto del giardiniere sul pick up di casa e si avviò all’officina, che era aperta anche oltre l’orario scolastico. Stava trafficando con il radiatore, quando arrivarono Bucky, Clint e Rhodey.  
   
«Toh, mi è sembrato di vedere uno Stark.» Esordì Clint, quando lo vide inginocchiato a terra, con la faccia sporca di grasso.  
   
«Ehi.» Salutò Tony, molto velocemente.  
   
«Che fai?» Chiese dunque Bucky, mentre tutti e tre giravano intorno alla moto sfiorandola ed “analizzandola”.  
   
«Sto prendendo un tè coi biscotti.» Rispose sarcasticamente.  
   
«Sempre simpatico, Stark.» Aggiunse Rhodey.  
   
«L’ho trovata in garage oggi pomeriggio. Secondo me, se rubate qualche pezzo in giro, ce la possiamo fare a rimetterla in piedi.» Clint toccò il manubrio ed accidentalmente fece cadere uno dei faretti attaccati proprio davanti.  
   
«Ehi!» Strillò Tony.  
   
Quella moto cadeva a pezzi proprio come lui, magari col tempo, sarebbe riuscito a rimettere insieme i cocci.  
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve:** E poi Chiara dice che non sa scrivere angst, questo capitolo è abbastanza straziante. Ma tranquille, ce ne saranno di peggiori! LOL Vi vogliamo bene. <3  
> Auguro una buona Pasqua a tutte, da parte mia e della mia collega, che al momento non è a casa e quindi non può scrivere le note.  
>    
> E qui, per gradire, la canzone del nostro Steve: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zw_jJzIGbk


	7. Peach Pit

## Peach Pit

  
  
  
A Steve sembrava fosse passata un’infinità di tempo. Ormai anche Natale era bello che andato e le festività non le aveva trascorse come aveva sperato. Certo, l’ultimo giorno dell’anno con le ragazze e Thor era stato spassoso – a parte per il persistente lamentarsi di Natasha, che continuava a dire di avere di meglio da fare, ma era comunque rimasta tutto il tempo con loro.  
   
Aveva immaginato che le cose andassero in modo diverso, Steve, tutto qui. Da quando aveva conosciuto Tony aveva cominciato a sognare un futuro roseo, un futuro in coppia, ed aveva sperato che quell’anno allo scoccare della mezzanotte le loro labbra si sarebbero unite, o che a Natale si sarebbero scambiati dei regali come ogni coppia di fidanzatini. Ovviamente nessuna delle due cose era successa, nemmeno si parlavano più.  
   
Dopo quella notte in cui si era reso ridicolo, prendendosi anche la briga di scrivergli una canzone, non aveva più osato avvicinarlo, nemmeno a scuola. Si era imposto di stargli alla larga il più possibile, perché nonostante avesse bisogno di lui, nonostante fosse sempre e comunque l’unico ragazzo che desiderava, non poteva umiliarsi ancora. Era uno sforzo inutile, l’altro nemmeno si preoccupava, probabilmente Steve non sarebbe mai stato più importante della popolarità.  
   
Così il biondo aveva trascorso le giornate scolastiche attaccato a Peggy, o a Thor e Sam, all’occorrenza, con cui era diventato quasi inseparabile. Incrociava Tony per i corridoi, spesso, ma quello faceva come se non esistesse, lo ignorava palesemente, e le prime volte era stato duro incassare tanta indifferenza. Poi aveva imparato, aveva imparato a comportarsi nello stesso modo e ad andare avanti, aveva degli amici quell’anno, non era più così solo.  
   
Agli allenamenti della squadra di football sugli spalti vi erano quasi sempre i T-Birds, ingellati e stretti nelle loro giacche di pelle, si sentivano i padroni del mondo. Bucky, il migliore amico di Tony, lo prendeva palesemente in giro e, più volte, aveva fatto menzione a fantomatiche prestazioni sessuali mettendolo in imbarazzo di fronte a tutta la squadra, rischiando anche di prenderle.  
   
Steve non poteva credere che Tony apprezzasse una persona del genere, non il Tony che aveva conosciuto lui, sempre premuroso e attento, non il ragazzo di Malibu, quello a cui aveva dato il suo primo bacio. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto toglierselo dalla testa ma, nonostante si mostrasse indifferente, non ci riusciva, non riusciva proprio a dimenticarlo, a smettere di volerlo.  
   
Più che altro andava avanti, non esisteva nessun altro per lui. Alcuni ragazzi della squadra di atletica ci avevano provato spudoratamente con lui, Thor gli aveva presentato qualche suo amico, ma non erano nulla, niente, in confronto a ciò che era stato ed era Tony. Non voleva nessun altro, non gli interessava uscire con nessuno.  
   
Gli unici ragazzi che frequentava, e solo per amicizia, erano Thor e Sam. Con quest’ultimo aveva stretto un bel legame, aveva scoperto che anche suo padre faceva parte della U.S. Army e a Joseph stava particolarmente simpatico, più volte aveva invitato il ragazzo a casa, e spesso gli aveva chiesto di presentare qualche sua amica a Steve – era stato imbarazzante.  
   
Così di pomeriggio andavano in giro, fermandosi spesso a bere qualcosa al  _Peach Pit_ , un diner molto frequentato – soprattutto dai ragazzi della loro scuola -, in Santa Monica Boulevard, stile anni cinquanta, con Jukebox annesso. Era davvero carino, a Steve piacevano le cose vintage, quindi si era subito innamorato di quel posto.  
   
Anche quel pomeriggio di metà gennaio Steve era con Sam al  _Peach Pit_ , e sorseggiava un frappé alla vaniglia in modo nervoso, perché qualche tavolo più in là Tony ed i suoi amici se ne stavano seduti chiacchierando del più e del meno.  Era snervante averlo a pochi metri e non potersi nemmeno girare a guardarlo – si era ripromesso di non farlo, voleva mostrarsi del tutto indifferente.  
   
«Mi sta guardando?» Purtroppo, però, era in ansia. Continuava a stringere il suo bicchiere di frappé e a guardare Sam, aspettando che gli desse delle informazioni, che guardasse da quella parte per conto suo. Intanto sorrideva in modo tirato, giusto perché non voleva che gli altri capissero che era agitato.  
   
«Si è girato un paio di volte. Ma stai calmo, sei troppo agitato. Mi è sembrato mi guardasse male, prima, ma forse è solo una mia impressione.» Mormorò l’altro, accennando un sorrisetto divertito. Voleva aiutare Steve, ormai lo aveva preso a cuore, quello gli aveva raccontato tutto. Allungò il braccio sul tavolo e gli strinse appena il polso.  
   
Il biondo ritirò istintivamente la mano, come se avesse paura che Tony potesse vederli e magari pensare male. Nonostante tutto, nutriva ancora delle speranze, non voleva rovinare ogni cosa. «Non farlo, Sam, non voglio che fraintenda.» Mormorò, sporgendosi sul tavolo per fare in modo che nessuno sentisse.  
   
«Guarda che la gelosia è una tattica perfetta. E poi dovresti ringraziarmi, neanche sono gay, lo faccio per aiutarti.» Scherzò l’altro, scuotendo la testa ed accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. «Quando lo dirò a Thor morirà dal ridere.» Affermò, e a quel punto il biondino scoppiò in una risata piuttosto alta, facendo girare un paio di persone, attirando su di sé l’attenzione.  
   
«Che cos’ha addosso Tony?» Domandò quindi, curioso, succhiando un po’ di frappé dalla cannuccia e cercando di lanciare un’occhiata al ragazzo dei suoi desideri con la coda dell’occhio. L’aveva guardato di sfuggita solo quando era entrato, ma si era voltato subito per non mostrarsi stupito.  
   
«Jeans, maglietta degli AC/DC e il giubbotto di pelle dei T-Birds, le solite cose insomma.» Gli riferì l’amico, facendo spallucce e poggiandosi allo schienale della sedia, lanciando un’occhiata ai T-Birds e sorridendo. «Credo che voglia prendermi a pugni. E’ un buon segno.»  
   
Steve non lo ascoltò davvero, stava pensando a quello che aveva addosso lui. Un paio di jeans chiari, una camicia ed un maglioncino blu, era vestito da bravo ragazzo come al solito. Forse era anche per quello che Tony non lo guardava quando passeggiava per i corridoi, forse pensava che si vestisse male, ma Peggy gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato bene con qualsiasi cosa e che il suo look da bravo ragazzo, per l’appunto, tutto sommato, era eccitante.  
   
Se lo diceva Pegs, un fondo di verità doveva esserci.  
   
Il biondo, a quel punto, decise che se non era sfacciato nell’abbigliamento, poteva esserlo un po’ negli atteggiamenti. Così si alzò dal tavolo e decise di andare a trafficare con il Jukebox – per arrivare all’aggeggio doveva passare proprio di fronte al tavolo dei T-Birds, così avrebbe potuto guardare Tony più da vicino, era parecchio che non lo incrociava.  
   
Si fece coraggio, lisciando il maglioncino sul petto e cominciando a camminare. Solo in quel momento si accorse che Bucky se ne stava spaparanzato con le gambe poggiate su una delle poltrone del tavolo accanto, bloccando il passaggio. Si diede mentalmente dello stupido per non essersene accorto prima, ma ignorò la sensazione d’imbarazzo e proseguì.  
   
«Permesso.» Disse, con tono fermo, guardando il migliore amico di Tony dritto negli occhi, quasi volesse incutergli timore. Quello non sembrò affatto spaventato, però, e gli fece il verso, farfugliando un “mi perdoni, madame” e lasciandolo passare.  
                     
Steve incrociò lo sguardo del moro e per poco non si sentì morire, era impossibile quanto  sembrasse più bello ogni giorno che passava. Cominciava a chiedersi davvero che speranze potesse avere con uno che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque senza problemi.  
   
Si avvicinò al Jukebox e vi infilò dentro un quarto di dollaro, iniziando a trafficare per scegliere uno dei vinili da ascoltare. Ma in realtà aveva la testa altrove. In verità si sentiva gli occhi di tutti addosso, quando poi era più che sicuro nessuno lo stesse davvero osservando.  
   
Scelse una canzone a caso dei Queen e si guardò intorno, notando solo in quel momento che Tony lo stava fissando per davvero. Allora non se l’era solo immaginato, li aveva degli occhi addosso ed erano gli unici che desiderasse avere.  
   
Fece finta di niente, non voleva dargli soddisfazione, non dopo il modo in cui lo ignorava a scuola. Fissò il jukebox e trafficò con i pulsanti, finché la canzone che aveva scelto non si diffuse nella sala. Il chiacchiericcio era alto, quindi nessuno ci badò molto. A quel punto il biondo si avviò verso il bagno, per sciacquare la faccia e schiarirsi le idee.  
   
Non riusciva a capire più niente, Tony lo confondeva in continuazione. La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e si ritrovò a guardarsi in uno degli specchi, per controllare se aveva qualcosa fuori posto. Doveva esserci un motivo se l’altro lo aveva fissato.  
   
Tony non era riuscito a togliergli gli occhi di dosso dal momento in cui lo aveva visto entrare dalla porta del locale. Era già annoiato dai discorsi che stavano facendo Bucky e gli altri, non capiva neanche di cosa stessero parlando, talmente era distratto, quando poi aveva visto una testa bionda accompagnata da un energumeno varcare la soglia del  _Peach Pit_ , la mente era andata completamente in tilt.  
   
Lo aveva scrutato da lontano, voleva capire cosa ci fosse tra lui e Wilson, sempre ammesso che ci fosse qualcosa e perché non si era mai voltato verso di lui. Quando poi lo aveva visto allontanarsi verso il bagno si era deciso ad andare a parlarci - o inventarsi qualcosa pur di riuscire ad avvicinarsi a lui almeno cinque minuti.  
   
Il suo orgoglio non accettava molto il fatto di essere ignorato, poi. Di solito era lui quello che doveva farsi pregare per ottenere attenzione dal resto del mondo. Si era alzato, sistemandosi la giacca, nella più completa indifferenza del resto del gruppo, sicuramente stavano parlando di qualche scopata epica se gli prestavano poca attenzione. Quindi con molta nonchalance si era guardato in giro e si era avviato al bagno, dove Steve se ne stava a fissarsi nello specchio.  
   
«Ciao.» Gli disse molto semplicemente.  
   
Il biondo, che di certo non si aspettava quell’ingresso, lo guardò attraverso lo specchio. Era teso come una corda di violino, quella cosa lo aveva spiazzato. Erano mesi che cercava il suo sguardo, la sua attenzione, ed era bastata un’unica volta in cui non lo aveva guardato e si era fatto vedere con un altro per spingerlo a rivolgergli la parola.  
   
Cominciava a capire un po’ come funzionava Tony, la sua psicologia, e la cosa di sicuro andava a suo vantaggio. Se non altro, si stava facendo le ossa con quell’atteggiamento. Quindi decise di mostrarsi disinteressato, come faceva lui di solito, tanto per vedere come avrebbe reagito.  
   
«Ehi.» Lo salutò con un cenno, senza nemmeno girarsi, ritornando a guardare il proprio riflesso allo specchio e facendo finta di controllare se ci fosse qualche macchia sul suo maglioncino, o sul colletto della camicia, poco importava.  
   
Tony dunque gli si mise accanto, guardandosi nell’altro specchio, o meglio facendo finta di guardarsi e sistemandosi i capelli - in realtà cercava di catturare lo sguardo di Steve dall’altro specchio. Era bello come sempre, anzi, ogni giorno che passava lo era sempre di più. Non gli era mai capitato di trovarsi in una situazione del genere, non gli era mai capitato di provare imbarazzo stando vicino a qualcuno. Lui era abituato a provocarlo l’imbarazzo, la gente gli scivolava addosso come se nulla fosse e non aveva mai dovuto giustificare le sue azioni con alcuno, neanche con i suoi genitori. Mentre con Steve era diverso, non si dava pace nel saperlo lontano da lui, non si rassegnava.  
   
«Allora, come va? Come ti trovi a scuola?» Gli chiese, sistemandosi il ciuffo che gli cadeva davanti agli occhi.  
   
L’altro gli lanciò un’occhiata con la coda dell’occhio e trattenne un sorriso, soddisfatto nel vederlo un po’ agitato, anche se cercava di non darlo a vedere. Adorava che con lui Tony non riuscisse a tenere la sua corazza, quella maschera che indossava da anni, significava qualcosa. D’impulso gli veniva voglia di avvicinarlo e baciarlo, perché gli mancava da morire, ma decise invece di restare sulla linea del disinteresse.  
   
«Bene. Ho conosciuto molte persone ed ho degli amici sinceri. Mai stato meglio.» Sbottonò il primo bottone del colletto della camicia, quella vicinanza cominciava a soffocarlo, era in agitazione ma si stava sforzando per non mostrarlo. «Pensa, a Natale ci siamo anche scambiati i regali. Ed abbiamo passato il capodanno tutti insieme, a casa di Thor.» Quella frase gli uscì fuori quasi come una frecciatina.  
   
Aveva sperato fino alla fine che Tony lo cercasse, che si presentasse da lui anche solo per gli auguri di buon Natale. Invece niente, lo aveva ignorato e basta.  
   
L’altro ragazzo guardò un punto a caso del lavandino, non sapeva se aprire l’acqua per far finta di dare un tono al ciuffo.  
   
«Bé, sembra tu ti sia divertito. I miei mi hanno trascinato a New York, non so per quale dannato motivo. Ho scampato lo stupro da parte di un paio di quarantenni arrapate un paio di volte.» Fece un mezzo sorrisetto forzato, perché diavolo si era fatto venire in mente di dire una roba del genere. Però era davvero contento che Steve fosse stato bene, anche se non era stato bene con lui.  
   
Il biondo si voltò di scatto nel sentire quelle parole che lo lasciarono quasi spiazzato. Se lo immaginò, a New York,  circondato dalle figlie ed i figli di quelle donne che lo avevano corteggiato. Di sicuro si era divertito anche lui, chissà quanta gente si era portato a letto.  
   
«Sembra che anche tu ti sia divertito.» Disse, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo stizzito. «D’altronde, ognuno ha i propri sistemi per divertirsi.» Con una mano afferrò il bordo del lavandino e ritornò a guardare il proprio riflesso, non sapendo che altro fare.  
   
Tony aveva intuito immediatamente dove Steve volesse andare a parare, peccato quello non sapesse che l’età media dei figli delle newyorkesi arrapate si aggirava sugli otto anni e non era proprio il caso di portarseli a letto.  
   
«Ci hanno provato a farmi giocare con le Barbie le figlie della migliore amica di mia madre, ho ceduto solo una volta. Non sono andato oltre, comunque. Nonostante il menage à trois con due gemelle sia la mia fantasia proibita, trovo che farlo con due bambine di otto anni possa essere poco stimolante, oltreché piuttosto pericoloso.» Il sarcasmo gli scivolò fuori naturalmente, doveva capirlo, doveva entragli in quella capoccia bionda che non era stato più con nessuno dopo averlo conosciuto.  
   
A quel punto si girò, appoggiando il sedere al bordo del lavandino, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissando una mattonella crepata proprio sopra l’orinatoio che stava davanti a lui.  
   
Steve decise di credergli, perché aveva imparato a conoscerlo e mai una volta gli aveva mentito, anzi, era stato sempre piuttosto sincero. Era un grosso privilegio, visto che spesso e volentieri quello si ritrovava a mentire alle persone per apparire esattamente come volevano che fosse.  
   
«Immagino che poi avresti ingelosito Tanya.» Scherzò, ricordando quello che gli aveva raccontato Natasha in quei giorni. In verità non lo aveva raccontato a lui, aveva chiacchierato di fronte a lui con Peggy, facendo finta che non fosse presente. «Io non ci uscirei mai con una come quella, se mentre esce con me ci prova con altre persone. Ci ha provato spudoratamente perfino con me, fortuna che c’era Sam, altrimenti non avrei saputo come gestirla, è fin troppo sfacciata.» Confessò, ricordando come il suo amico fosse accorso in suo aiuto per distrarre la ragazza e fare in modo che la smettesse di infastidirlo.  
   
Tanya era sicuramente una ragazza facile della peggior specie, era opportunista e molto infima. Peggy la odiava, spesso era quasi stata tentata di picchiarla.  
   
«Ma ovviamente non sono affari miei. Puoi uscire con chi vuoi, per quanto mi riguarda.» Si premurò di aggiungere, non riuscendo a trattenere il tono di gelosia.  
   
«Tanya… Tanya chi?» Il moro ricordava vagamente una tizia bionda con quel nome, sicuramente ci era andato assieme, ma tendeva a dimenticare i nomi della gente di cui non gli importava un fico secco. Si guardò gli anfibi ai piedi.  
   
Steve aveva fatto il nome di Sam, quel Wilson gli stava troppo attorno per i suoi gusti. Se c’era qualcuno che doveva fare scenate di gelosia, quello era proprio lui, non certo Steve.  
   
«Tanya Spencer, la ragazza con cui stai uscendo. Me lo ha detto Natasha—cioè, non lo ha detto a me, lo ha detto mentre ero presente.» Rispose quello, voltandosi a guardarlo ed infilando le mani nelle tasche dei jeans. Era tentato di avvicinarsi e toccarlo, quasi, ma non poteva.  
   
Tony, dunque, si girò a sua volta a guardarlo, preso da un impeto di rabbia nei confronti della Romanoff, sempre lei era in mezzo a quelle faccende. «Non esco con nessuno, Steve. Non mi ricordo neanche più l’ultima volta che sono uscito con qualcuno che non si chiamasse Steve Rogers.» Disse così, di getto. Riprese fiato e aggiunse: «Tu, piuttosto, ti vedo molto intimo con Wilson…»  
   
Steve schiuse le labbra, quasi sorpreso dal modo in cui gli aveva detto quelle parole. Sembrava nervoso ed anche un po’ geloso, proprio come gli aveva confermato Sam quando era seduto al tavolo.  
   
Si morsicò il labbro inferiore e fece spallucce, giocando su quella carta come gli aveva consigliato l’amico. «Siamo nella stessa squadra, usciamo spesso insieme.» Si tenne sul vago, muovendosi nervoso sul posto e tenendo lo sguardo ben fisso nel suo, per non perdersi nessuna espressione sul suo volto.  
   
A Tony sfuggì una risatina nervosa. «Beh, a questo c’ero arrivato anche da solo. Pare che siate proprio buoni amici, vi vedo spesso assieme.» Cercò di nascondere meglio le mani sotto le braccia incrociate, perché si strinsero in dei pugni. Sam non gli era mai stato simpatico, mister perfettino e sorriso splendente, se avesse provato a portargli via Steve gli avrebbe fatto sicuramente saltar via qualche dente.  
   
Il biondo sorrise apertamente, a quel punto, perché nonostante quello cercasse di nasconderlo, la gelosia era piuttosto evidente. Si avvicinò a lui, quindi, scrutandolo dall’alto dei suoi centimetri in più, senza smettere di avere quell’espressione felice in viso.  
   
«Siamo ottimi amici, siamo sempre insieme. Negli spogliatoi chiacchieriamo un sacco, io vado a casa sua e lui viene a casa mia, praticamente siamo diventati inseparabili.» Affermò, trattenendo una risata. «Perché? Ti disturba? Sei geloso?»  
   
Tony continuava a fissarsi le scarpe, non voleva ammettere apertamente che sì, lui era geloso, l’orgoglio era troppo duro da scalfire. «Chi? Io? Nah, solo mi stupisce tutto questo legame tra di voi.» Cercò di sviare il discorso. «Vedo che qui stai riuscendo a farti un sacco di amici, eh?» Si ricordava di quando gli aveva raccontato che faceva fatica a diventare amico di qualcuno, nelle altre scuole.  
   
«Già, a quanto pare basta avere un bel corpo ed andare a letto con quelli che contano per riuscire a farsi notare.» Sbuffò Steve, un po’ deluso dal fatto che non avesse ammesso la verità. Ma in fondo lui sapeva, glielo si leggeva in faccia che era geloso, quello era importante. «Nelle altre scuole ero il bel verginello, qui sono il belloccio che è andato a letto con  _Iron Man_. Che poi non è neanche vero, ma vabbé, le cose che si raccontano per un po’ d’approvazione.» Disse, punzecchiandolo sul fatto che avesse raccontato ai suoi amici che quell’estate ci avevano dato dentro di brutto.  
   
Tony prese la palla al balzo a quella ammissione: «Vedo che hai incominciato a capire come funzionano qui le cose. Che basta la voce giusta per farsi rispettare.» Alzò la testa, guardava ancora la mattonella crepata di fronte a sé, lo osservava con la coda dell’occhio. Non ce la faceva ancora a guardarlo dritto in faccia.  
   
«Quindi mi vorresti dire che hai raccontato ai tuoi amici di certe prestazioni incredibili per il mio bene? E pensare che quando lo hai fatto non sapevi nemmeno che io fossi rimasto ad L.A. e frequentassi la tua stessa scuola.» Sbuffò una risata, Steve, e gli si fece ancora più vicino. Voleva che lo guardasse negli occhi, voleva incrociare il suo sguardo e perdercisi dentro. «E comunque Thor e Peggy sono miei amici già da prima che sapessero che sono stato con te, quindi, come vedi, le persone intelligenti non sono tutte estinte.»  
   
A quel punto sfilò le mani dalle tasche dei jeans ed incrociò le braccia al petto. «Giusto per curiosità: quando è che io e te ci siamo chiusi in sala professori per fare sesso? Non riesco proprio a ricordarlo. E non ho nemmeno capito se eravamo sul tavolo o contro il muro, la gente non è mai chiara, c’è chi sostiene una teoria e chi l’altra.» Sbuffò, scuotendo la testa e chiedendosi come gli fosse venuto in mente di dire certe cose in giro – in caso le avesse davvero dette lui. I ragazzi d’atletica avevano cominciato a guardarlo come se fosse una sorta di porno divo, dopo quel pettegolezzo.  
   
Tony cedette e si girò a guardarlo in viso. «No, non l’ho fatto per il tuo bene, l’ho fatto perché i ragazzi volevano ascoltare quelle cose. L’hai detto tu, non potevo sapere che saresti rimasto a LA, altrimenti non l’avrei mai neanche pensato. E no, non so chi ha messo in giro quelle voci. I ragazzi qui hanno una fervida immaginazione, inizia a fartene una ragione.» Erano vicini, tremendamente vicini. E la tentazione di spingerlo contro il muro per baciarlo e toccarlo era fin troppa, per lui.  
   
«Perché dicono queste cose?» Chiese retoricamente Steve, pensieroso. Non riusciva a spiegarsi certi atteggiamenti, si chiedeva perché la gente avesse costantemente bisogno di parlare alle spalle degli altri ed inventarsi storielle. «Sono stato perseguitato dai ragazzi di atletica, è stato un incubo negli spogliatoi.» Commentò, ritornando ad incrociare il suo sguardo e sbuffando una risata.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo che Tony aveva ricamato solo la storia dell’estate, le altre cose erano tutto frutto della fervida immaginazione delle ragazze della scuola – o probabilmente c’era anche lo zampino di Natasha e Darcy, ma non poteva esserne sicuro.  
   
«Perché si annoiano. Quando hai tutto subito è difficile divertirsi, sai?» La verità detta così semplicemente era un pugno in faccia per Tony, specialmente se era lui stesso a farne ammissione. Si girò nuovamente per evitare lo sguardo diretto di Steve, era riuscito a reggerlo anche troppo. Aveva iniziato anche a grattare lentamente con le unghie le maniche del suo giubbotto di pelle, nel tentativo di calmarsi in qualche modo.  
   
Il biondo ricordava che gli aveva parlato della noia che lo assaliva in certi istanti anche quell’estate. In fondo lo capiva, anche lui si annoiava, si era annoiato fin dall’infanzia a non avere nessun amico, a stare sempre isolato.  Poi aveva imparato a conviverci e senza utilizzare mezzucci o sparlare come facevano i ragazzi ricchi e viziati di Beverly Hills.  
   
«Io ti annoio?» Chiese di getto, totalmente dimentico della linea d’azione che aveva scelto. Non si stava più mostrando indifferente, la sua voce era venuta fuori preoccupata. Forse Tony stava ancora lì a parlargli perché non era riuscito ad ottenere quello che voleva da lui, non era riuscito a portarselo a letto completamente. Anche se probabilmente avrebbe potuto farlo in qualsiasi momento, quell’estate, e non avrebbe di certo aspettato settimane intere solo per baciarlo.  
   
«No. Tu non mi hai mai annoiato, mai, neanche per un istante.» La cosa stava iniziando a scivolare verso un terreno insidioso e, ufficialmente, erano in un luogo pubblico. Tony si irrigidì e si raddrizzò, spostandosi dal lavabo e cercando, in qualche modo, di allontanarsi da Steve. Aveva anche liberato le braccia dal petto e si ficcò le mani in tasca, non curandosi di tirar via alcune briciole di pelle della giacca che gli erano rimaste sotto le unghie.  
   
«Ma non vuoi farti vedere con me, però.» Commentò l’altro, facendo un passo avanti, quasi a capire le sue intenzioni. Voleva affrontare la cosa, proprio in quel momento, in un bagno pubblico in cui chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare, magari proprio qualche loro compagno di scuola. «Hai paura che gli altri scoprano che sei una personcina comune e noiosa come me. Che come tutti gli altri hai bisogno di affetto, amore, amore che io potrei darti. Ma è più importante che loro continuino ad essere interessati a te e che continuino a fare la fila per le tue feste private.» Non lo stava accusando, stava solo analizzando per l’ennesima volta la situazione.  
   
Ogni volta si ripeteva quelle cose in testa, lo aveva fatto per tutte le vacanze di Natale, con lo scopo di trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che gli desse la forza di dimenticarlo, lasciarlo perdere. Però non riusciva, sapeva che non lo faceva con cattiveria, era solo spaventato.  
   
 «Ci ho pensato, mentre aspettavo che tu venissi a bussare alla mia porta per un bacio sotto il vischio. Volevo un motivo per dimenticarti, ma ogni volta che ci penso non faccio altro che star male per te, perché sei fragile e la tua corazza prima o poi si sgretolerà, lasciandoti indifeso.» Si sentiva stupido a dirgli quelle cose, tutto sommato, perché si stava di nuovo prostrando ai suoi piedi, in un modo o nell’altro.  
   
«Smettila Steve, non ricominciare.» Tony sentiva mancare l’aria in quel bagno, come se la stanza di punto in bianco si fosse rimpicciolita e avesse iniziato a risucchiargli l’ossigeno vitale. Sfilò una mano dalla tasca ed iniziò a grattarsi la nuca e a tirarsi indietro i capelli nervosamente.  
   
Era in difficoltà, Steve si sentiva speciale quando vedeva di riuscire a smuoverlo dentro. Con gli altri aveva sempre l’aria annoiata ed indifferente, qualsiasi cosa dicessero, invece bastavano poche sue parole ed ecco che saltava fuori la vera natura del ragazzo, la sua parte fragile ed insicura.  
   
Non riuscì a trattenersi, a quel punto. Lanciò un’occhiata alla porta, per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno in arrivo, e poi si fece vicinissimo a lui, attirandolo a sé ed abbracciandolo stretto. Era quello di cui aveva bisogno, Steve lo sapeva, sapeva che sarebbe bastato pochissimo per farlo stare meglio e lui voleva stargli accanto proprio per quel motivo.  
   
Inspirò il suo profumo, facendo aderire i loro petti e stringendo le braccia sulla sua schiena, con la paura di essere respinto. Sapeva che Tony era in all’erta perché qualcuno avrebbe potuto varcare la porta, ma non voleva che finisse subito. Gli era mancato il contatto con lui, durante le vacanze di Natale non aveva fatto altro che pensare a quanto sarebbe stato bello trascorrere le festività insieme, dormire insieme, uscire insieme.  
   
Steve aveva sempre la capacità di farlo capitolare.  
   
Tony non ebbe la forza di staccarsi da lui, anzi, liberò anche l’altra mano dalla tasca dei jeans e lo abbracciò a sua volta. Gli mancava sentirlo sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Affondò il viso nel maglioncino, strofinando una guancia contro il cotone del cardigan e riempiendosi i polmoni del suo profumo.  
   
 Il mondo poteva anche sparire, per quanto gli riguardava. Chiuse gli occhi e pensò a quell’estate. Nonostante fossero passati ormai dei mesi, aveva ogni momento impresso nella mente con chiarezza.  
   
Il biondo non poté non sorridere, felice che quello stesse ricambiando. Era bello sentirlo vicino, poterlo stringere come non faceva nessun altro. Ogni gesto, anche il più piccolo, era una cosa tutta loro. Steve lo sapeva, sapeva che Tony non abbracciava nessuno in quel modo, che era totalmente se stesso quando stavano insieme, nel bene e nel male.  
   
«Se vuoi posso aspettare.» Disse infine, non sapendo nemmeno da dove gli fossero uscite quelle parole. Mesi e mesi di prese di posizione andati a farsi benedire in un’unica volta. La verità  è che non ce la faceva, non ce la faceva a stargli lontano, era insopportabile. «Intendo—posso aspettare che tu sia pronto, anche tu lo hai fatto con me.» Ed era vero, quando la prima volta avevano provato a fare sesso Tony aveva accettato le sue ansie e paure, gli era stato vicino ed aveva capito, senza insistere.  
   
Tony strinse il maglioncino fra le mani, non aveva ancora il coraggio di guardarlo in viso. Lui si era comportato come un completo stronzo dal primo momento che si erano incontrati e Steve ancora non riusciva ad odiarlo. «Ti prego, aspettami.» Gli sussurrò, con il viso ancora affondato nel suo torace.  
   
«Va bene.» Rispose quello, muovendo le mani sulla sua schiena. Avrebbe voluto sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita, piuttosto che quella del suo giubbotto, ma andava bene comunque. Si staccò lentamente, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, prendendo il suo volto tra le mani e chiedendosi se fosse saggio baciarlo.  
   
Lo voleva da morire, era l’unica cosa che desiderava ogni volta che metteva gli occhi su quelle labbra, ma era passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che lo aveva baciato che non sapeva più se fosse giusto o no. Quindi poggiò la fronte alla sua, sospirando frustrato.  
   
 «E se ti annoiassi? Potresti stancarti di me.» Mormorò, tenendo lo sguardo incollato alle sue labbra. «Io voglio solo andare via, con te, ovunque tu voglia. So che siamo giovani e che è presto per parlarne, e che sembro un idiota quando lo faccio, ma ho davvero immaginato che una volta finita la scuola ti avrei seguito a Boston e… avremmo preso un appartamento insieme.»  
   
Tony a quel punto allontanò le mani di Steve dal suo viso e cercò di ritornare in sé. Si diede una scrollata e si allontanò da quello, per andare al lavandino e sciacquarsi la faccia. Sentiva gli occhi del ragazzo addosso e non disse nulla finché non si asciugò il volto con la carta assorbente che era nel dispenser sul muro proprio accanto a lui.  
   
Si guardava attorno mentre provò a rispondergli: «Non è un po’ presto per pensarci?» Lui sarebbe andato a studiare a Cambridge, Massachusetts, suo padre gli aveva già comprato un appartamento a Boston, non lontano dal campus del MIT. Ma non pensava che Steve sarebbe stato disposto ad andare con lui sulla East Coast, lui voleva fare musica, pensava volesse rimanere a Los Angeles.  
   
Il biondo sbuffò e si pressò le dita contro le palpebre, avvertendo una fitta alla testa. Era stato uno stupido a dirgli quelle cose, ormai lo conosceva, sapeva quanto andasse in agitazione quando si parlava di relazioni a lungo termine.  
   
Si guardò intorno, facendo spallucce e rassegnandosi. In fondo aspettarlo consisteva anche in quello, nel lasciargli il tempo di metabolizzare la cosa e non sbattergli in faccia il futuro che lui aveva immaginato per entrambi. Erano ragazzi, spesso volubili, quindi inutile stare a ragionarci. Beh, Steve era deciso e fermo nelle sue convinzioni e scelte, ma Tony era diverso, viveva alla giornata, non poteva dargli garanzie, non ancora almeno.  
   
«Okay, beh-» infilò una mano in tasca, mentre con l’altra indicava la porta, stringendosi nelle spalle. «Io--- beh, quello che dovevo dirti, l’ho detto. In caso tu abbia bisogno di qualcosa, sai dove trovarmi.»  
   
Tony si guardava allo specchio, sistemandosi i capelli e cercando di recuperare il suo contegno. Probabilmente gli bastava alzare il collo del giubbotto per farlo. Annuì, evitando ancora una volta di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
   
A quel punto, l’altro non seppe che dire, aveva rovinato tutto, il loro momento idilliaco, perché era un ingenuotto che continuava a sognare una relazione con il ragazzo che amava. Scosse la testa e si avvicinò alla porta, spingendola un po’ irritato ed uscendo dal bagno, così da lasciare quello da solo.  
   
Si era immaginato andasse diversamente, non che Tony lo liquidasse ed evitasse apertamente il discorso. Alla fine non poteva nemmeno fargliene una colpa, si comportava esattamente come tutti i ragazzi della loro età, quello ad essere in difetto era lui.  
   
Fortunatamente, vide che Peggy se ne stava seduta al tavolo dove era seduto prima lui, con Sam, e chiacchierava. Sapeva che Wilson avesse un debole per lei e che a lei non dispiacesse affatto, quindi gli faceva piacere vederli insieme, almeno qualcuno era felice.  
   
Notò subito che Peggy aveva con sé la sua sorellina di sei anni, Betty, una bambina adorabile piena di riccioli castani. Avrebbe anche lui voluto avere una sorellina, invece era sempre stato figlio unico. Soprattutto trovava i bambini adorabili, aveva sempre avuto un debole per loro, aveva quasi un istinto paterno nei loro confronti.  
   
Appena la bimba lo vide saltò giù dalle gambe di sua sorella e gli corse in contro, urlettando “Stebe! Stebe!” come se non lo vedesse da secoli. Gli si avventò addosso ed il biondo non poté fare altro che sorriderle e prenderla in braccio senza problemi, tenendola su di un fianco ancorata al suo torace, così che non potesse cadere in alcun modo.  
   
«Ma ciao, principessa.» La salutò, lasciandole un bacio sulle guanciotte e facendola ridere. Era felice di vederla, gli aveva tirato su il morale.  
   
Tony era rimasto ancora qualche attimo in bagno, giusto per non dare adito alle chiacchiere, cosa che comunque sarebbe successa. Il suo ciuffo era diventato improvvisamente interessante e particolarmente difficile da sistemare, aveva preso a torturarlo davanti allo specchio.  
   
Per l’ennesima volta sentì di essersi comportato come un coglione. In quel momento avrebbe anche voluto passare il resto della sua vita con Steve, ma sapeva anche che avevano solo diciassette anni e sapeva di essere un emerito cretino che prima o poi avrebbe mandato tutto all’aria, non se la sentiva di illudere il ragazzo.  
   
Lo sapeva che Steve già pensava alla loro vita perfetta, ma lui era tutt’altro che perfetto. Si diede una scrollata e si impostò come se nulla fosse successo. Tornò a sedersi al suo posto dove gli amici già lo aspettavano dandosi delle gomitate tra loro e ridendo sotto i baffi.  
   
«Fatta la sveltina?» Lo prese in giro Bucky.  
   
Tony lo guardò malissimo, ovviamente. «Ti do un pugno alla svelta, se non la finisci.»  
   
I tre sghignazzarono, ma sapevano che non fosse il caso di farlo irritare, tra l’altro davanti a tutti.  
   
«Senti, stiamo andando a Merlose a vedere che combinano quei dementi degli Scorpions, giusto per stuzzicare un po’ Loki. Tu che fai? Resti qua a struggerti d’amore o vieni con noi?» Gli chiese Clint.  
   
Tony lanciò un’occhiataccia anche a lui. «Resto altri cinque minuti qui e poi vado in officina, ho qualcosa da fare, io.»  
   
«Come preferisci,  _Romeo_.» Incalzò Bucky, che per risposta, si prese un violento schiaffo sulla nuca.  
   
Steve aveva osservato la scena da lontano ed aveva chiaramente sentito ogni parola, perché quelli non si preoccupavano di certo di parlare in tono moderato per non farsi sentire. Betty portò la manina sul suo maglioncino e strinse, per attirare la sua attenzione, dal momento che non la stava più guardando da un paio di minuti.  
   
« _Stebe_!» Urlò, facendo girare un paio di ragazze. Tutte le donne in sala lo guardavano in modo davvero inquietante, probabilmente avere una bambina in braccio lo rendeva ancora più appetibile ai loro occhi. Era imbarazzante, sembrava di trovarsi in un documentario del  _National Geographic Channel._  
   
I ragazzi se ne andarono e Tony lanciò un’occhiata fugace verso Steve e si accorse che aveva la sorella di Peggy in braccio, quell’immagine poteva anche distruggerlo più di quanto non succedesse già. Inoltre aveva notato gli sguardi delle vecchiacce che se lo stavano mangiando con gli occhi e gli venne una sfrenata voglia di salire in piedi sul tavolo ed urlare  _STEVE E’ MIO, GIU’ LE ZAMPE VECCHIE BABBIONE_. E invece si limitò a chiamare con un cenno la cameriera ed ordinare un doppio cheeseburger ed un’altra coca-cola.  
   
Quando la bimba notò il punto dell’attenzione del biondino, decise di sgusciargli via dalle braccia come un anguilla, un po’ offesa, ma soprattutto curiosa. Iniziò a correre tra i tavoli, ridacchiando e facendo imprecare qualche cameriera poco materna, ovviamente Steve le andò dietro scusandosi e domandandosi cosa diavolo le fosse preso.  
   
Poi la vide arrampicarsi proprio sulla poltrona dove stava seduto Tony e sorridere in modo raggiante, mostrando tutti i dentini. «Tu ti chiami Tony?» Domandò senza imbarazzo, osservando fisso il ragazzo ed aggrappandosi al suo braccio.  
   
Steve si bloccò di fronte al tavolo, perplesso, aspettando di vedere cosa avesse in mente quella piccola peste. Aveva solo sei anni, ma era furba come una volpe.  
   
Tony rimase un po’ spiazzato, non si aspettava di certo che la sorellina minore di Peggy Carter conoscesse il suo nome, dunque la sua fama arrivava addirittura alle scuole elementari.  
   
 Ridacchiò a quella domanda e poi quella bambina era davvero bella, aveva tutta l’aria di essere un tipino sveglio. La fece dunque sedere sulle sue gambe, tanto gli altri deficienti se n’erano andati via, poteva permettersi il lusso di abbassare un po’ la guardia.  
   
«Sì, io mi chiamo Tony. Come lo sai il mio nome? E tu, invece? Come ti chiami?» Le chiese dolcemente.  
   
La bimba si appuntò un ricciolo dietro l’orecchio, sfarfallando le ciglia in modo furbo. «Betty.» Disse con voce dolce, aggrappandosi a lui, contenta delle nuove attenzioni che stava ricevendo. Si voltò a guardare Steve, mostrandogli la lingua come a fargli un dispetto, visto che l’aveva snobbata per un paio di minuti per osservare Tony. «Stebe parla sempre di te con la mia sorellona» Affermò, facendo sbiancare il biondino che se ne stava ancora in piedi accanto al tavolo, non sapendo che fare.  
   
A Tony non restò che ridacchiare e lanciare un’occhiata divertita a Steve, che ormai aveva la faccia cadaverica. Ma voleva farsi due risate, quella bimba sembrava proprio un’ottima fonte di informazioni.  
   
«Senti, e allora raccontami un po’ quello che dice Stebe di me alla tua sorellona. Ti ordino un frappè alla fragola, lo vuoi?» Lo sapeva bene che corrompere la bambina con poco gli avrebbe fatto ottenere ciò che voleva, merito delle gemelle newyorkesi.  
   
Betty annuì gioiosa e lanciò un’occhiata a Steve, sorridendo in modo dolce. «Dice sempre che tu sei bello come---» si bloccò, riflettendoci, non ricordando il termine adatto e facendo spallucce. «Ah! Che sei bello da morire!» Urlettò, battendo le manine, felice di aver ricordato.  
   
Si voltò a guardare il biondo, imbronciandosi appena. « _Peròòòò_ … Stebe può sedersi con noi?» Chiese a Tony, sfarfallando le ciglia come faceva ogni volta che voleva averla vinta. «Tu sei il suo fidanzato? Ma due maschi si possono fidanzare?»  
   
Steve fu tentato di spiaccicarsi una mano sul viso, mentre si guardava intorno a disagio. Ormai il moro lo aveva visto anche ubriaco, ma era imbarazzante che la bambina rivelasse dettagli di certe conversazioni.  
   
Tony sghignazzò divertito. «Ah sì? Beh, allora se Stebe dice che sono bello possiamo farlo sedere al tavolo con noi.» Si rabbuiò un attimo riflettendo però sulla seconda domanda, come per calmarsi, accarezzò la testolina boccoluta della bimba. «No, lui non è il mio fidanzato. Però certo che due maschi possono fidanzarsi, l’importante è che si vogliano bene.» Alzò lo sguardo, colpevole, verso Steve, per vedere se aveva intenzione di sedersi con loro.  
   
«E tu, cosa mi dici, ha ragione Stebe? Sono bello?» Voleva buttare nuovamente il discorso sul divertente, non voleva pensare a quella domanda che, nonostante l’innocenza, gli aveva fatto male.  
   
Il biondo decise di sedersi, perché era la prima volta che Tony si mostrava ben propenso a farsi vedere in pubblico con lui, e la bambina poteva essere una scusa plausibile. Si accomodò di fronte a lui, muovendosi un po’ sulla poltrona, a disagio, chiedendosi il giorno dopo quali pettegolezzi avrebbero preso a circolare nella scuola.  
   
«Sei tanto bello. Allora se non sei il suo fidanzato puoi essere il mio fidanzato.» Annuì solennemente Betty, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sulla guancia. «Però solo se prometti di non fare più la bua a Stebe.» Borbottò, puntando gli occhietti in quelli acquamarina del biondo, che li osservò entrambi e non riuscì a non sorridere.  
   
Era bello vedere Tony in quel modo, sembrava che con quella bambina non si preoccupasse affatto di chi gli stesse intorno, era dolce. Non se l’aspettava da lui, non dal momento che sembrava tenere molto alla sua fama di bello e dannato.  
   
«Oh, bene. Sono felicissimo di essere il tuo fidanzato.» Disse Stark, guardando di soppiatto il biondo da dietro i boccoli di Betty. Per fortuna i suoi amici se n’erano andati via e se anche qualcuno avesse deciso di mettere in giro chissà che voce, non gli sarebbe importato più di tanto, lo preferiva a passare per stronzo con una bimba di sei anni. Nel frattempo arrivarono le ordinazioni, compreso il frappè alla fragola di Betty.  
   
«La bua a Stebe?» Aveva intuito cosa intendesse la ragazzina, visto che non si faceva tanti problemi a raccontare quello che si dicevano i due amici. «Io non ho fatto la bua a Stebe.»  
   
«Non incitarla.» Intervenne quindi il biondo, già in grande difficoltà. La piccola era quasi sempre presente quando lui e Peggy parlavano, quindi avrebbe potuto confessargli qualsiasi cosa. In quel momento avrebbe preferito seppellirsi per certe cose che aveva detto, non voleva che quella le riportasse e che Tony venisse a saperlo, era già abbastanza patetico di suo.  
   
A quel punto Betty afferrò il frappé con le manine, trascinandolo verso il bordo del tavolo ed attaccandosi alla cannuccia, osservando prima l’uno e poi l’altro per capire se avrebbe dovuto parlare o no.  
   
«Non bere in fretta, tesoro, è freddo.» Si raccomandò Steve, dolcemente, allungandosi sul tavolo e tirando indietro il bicchiere in bilico, così che non  le cadesse addosso, lasciandogli una carezza sulla testolina riccioluta e sorridendo.  
   
Tony quasi ebbe un mancamento quando vide quella scena, riusciva ad essere maledettamente perfetto in ogni situazione, quello. Non volle insistere per metterlo in imbarazzo, certo era che ormai era curioso come una scimmia di sapere cosa diavolo si dicessero quei due, soprattutto su di lui.  
   
«E’ buono il frappè, Betty?» Le chiese dunque, non togliendo gli occhi di dosso all’altro ragazzo.  
   
Steve incrociò il suo sguardo, sentendosi osservato, restando con il braccio poggiato sul tavolo ed allungato verso il bicchiere. Era una bella scena, quella, vedere Tony stringere una bambina tra le braccia, mentre erano seduti allo stesso tavolo. Avrebbero quasi potuto sembrare una famigliola felice, se non fosse che avevano solo diciassette anni e nessuno dei due aveva un utero.  
   
«Mhmh.» Annuì la bimba, staccandosi dalla cannuccia e sbrodolandosi il vestitino, ridacchiando appena con la boccuccia ancora sporca di frappé. «Stebe dice sempre che tu lo ig—ig… igno…» sembrava piuttosto in difficoltà, quindi si imbronciò cercando di ricordare la pronuncia corretta di quella parola complicata.  
   
«Ignori.» Le andò in aiuto il biondo, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Tony e raccogliendo un paio di fazzoletti, andando a ripulire la bocca della piccola dai residui di frappé, scostandole alcuni riccioli dal viso. «Sei piena, vero? Non è che Peggy ti ha fatto mangiare qualcosa già prima?» Le chiese, così da evitare di spostare l’attenzione sul moro, in quel momento aveva solo voglia di avvicinarsi, stringerlo e baciarlo, proprio di fronte a tutti.  
   
Per un attimo Tony si pentì di aver lasciato che Steve si sedesse lì. Ma ormai non poteva farci nulla e, in fondo, non aveva torto, anzi. Però sentirselo dire così innocentemente da una bambina di sei anni gli aveva fatto lo stesso effetto di come sarebbe stato essere colpito da una freccia di Clint direttamente al centro del petto. Diede un paio di colpetti di tosse e addentò l’ultimo pezzo del suo panino, glissando accuratamente sull’affermazione.  
   
Guardò nervosamente l’orologio e disse: «Sai Betty, forse devo andare via.»  
   
Al biondo non servì molto per capire che l’altro voleva andarsene per non trovarsi ad affrontare la cosa. Scappava sempre dai suoi sentimenti, non c’era nulla da fare, in più erano in pubblico, quindi la cosa non andava di certo a loro vantaggio.  
   
Steve si alzò, aggirando il tavolo e chinandosi a prendere in braccio la bambina, che protestò un po’ ma alla fine si lasciò tenere su di un fianco, aggrappando le braccine al suo collo e fissando Tony con un piccolo broncio. Probabilmente avrebbe voluto trattenerlo per giocarci.  
   
«Su, Betty, saluta Tony e ringrazialo per il frappè.» La incitò lui, guardando il moro e chiedendosi quando avrebbero potuto essere di nuovo così vicini come quel giorno. Era stato un caso raro, probabilmente il giorno dopo lo avrebbe di nuovo ignorato a scuola, come faceva di solito.  
   
« _Non andaaaaareee_.» Si lamentò la piccola, allungando una manina verso quello con la boccuccia imbronciata.  
   
Tony prese la manina della bimba e gliela baciò con delicatezza.  
   
«Ti racconto un segreto,» disse quello a bassa voce. «Sono un meccanico e devo aggiustare una moto. Un giorno ti ci porto a fare un giro. Ok?» Le diede dunque una carezza sulla guanciotta e salutò Steve sistemandosi il giubbotto.  
   
«Ci si vede in giro, allora.» Lo guardò in viso, non senza un certo imbarazzo e li piantò in asso, andando velocemente alla cassa per pagare il suo conto, sentendosi addosso non solo gli occhi di Steve e Betty, ma anche quelli di Peggy e Sam.  
   
Il biondino, da parte sua, sospirò appena e lo vide uscire dal locale come vi era entrato. Non gli aveva nemmeno detto ciao, nemmeno fatto un cenno, o lasciato una carezza fugace sulla mano, era semplicemente sparito come al solito. Ormai ci aveva quasi fatto l’abitudine.  
   
«Su, Betty, torniamo da Sam e Peggy.» Mormorò, avviandosi verso i suoi amici seduti a qualche tavolo di distanza. Non li guardò nemmeno, però, non voleva la compassione di nessuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : Madonna, quanto mi piace fare interagire Steve con i bambini, penso che sarebbe un padre fantastico. LOL E lo pensa anche Tony, sìsì, ne sono sicura.  
> Sono troppo belli questi due, ma non hanno ancora trovato un punto d’incontro. Ahia.  
> Al prossimo capitolo. <3
> 
>  
> 
>  **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : No, niente, quando uno è scemo, è scemo. Ancora Tony ha paura, lui lo sa, in fondo al suo cuore, che vuole stare con Steve per sempre, ma ha diciassette anni e un passato da bulletto da buttarsi alle spalle. Però, che dite, ce la farà? Siamo ottimiste o lasciamo stare? A i posteri l’ardua sentenza (non è vero, io e Naima già lo sappiamo).


	8. Drive In (Parte 1)

**Drive In (Parte 1)**

  
  
  
Quella sera stessa, Tony fece fatica ad addormentarsi nel suo gigantesco letto, sentiva ancora il profumo di Steve nelle narici ed il pensiero di essersi comportato come un deficiente per l’ennesima volta lo tormentava.  
   
Doveva ammetterlo a se stesso, era totalmente e schifosamente innamorato di Steve. Da mesi, ormai, non faceva più sesso con nessuno e non ne sentiva neanche il bisogno, o meglio, non sentiva il bisogno di farlo con chicchessia, voleva solo ed esclusivamente il ragazzo biondo in camicia e cardigan. Non poteva farci nulla, era perso per lui e doveva riuscire a dimostrarglielo in qualche modo.  
   
Ovviamente mandare all’aria diciassette anni di vita dall’oggi al domani non era una cosa fattibile, doveva essere un cambiamento graduale, aveva paura di creare troppo casino e scompiglio, anche a Steve stesso.  
Doveva diventare una persona migliore e il primo passo poteva essere quello di fare un po’ di sano sport, ovviamente senza dire nulla a nessuno.  
   
Aveva deciso che l’indomani mattina sarebbe andato dall’allenatore, nonché insegnante di educazione fisica, Phil Coulson per farsi inserire in una delle squadre sportive della scuola, il football era escluso a priori, non poteva certo far parte della stessa squadra del ragazzo di cui era innamorato.  
   
Si presentò dal professore di buon mattino e quello restò abbastanza perplesso di vederlo nel suo studio, proprio accanto agli spogliatoi della palestra.  
   
«Buongiorno Stark, a cosa devo l’onore?»  
   
«Sa, voglio iscrivermi alla MIT ed ho bisogno di qualche credito extra in più, quindi ho deciso di fare un po’ di sport.» Mentì spudoratamente, i suoi voti nelle materie scientifiche erano schifosamente alti nonostante studiasse il minimo indispensabile, in più suo padre avrebbe potuto elargire una generosa offerta all’università, nel caso in cui avessero avuto problemi ad accettare la sua domanda di iscrizione.  
   
L’uomo si alzò dalla scrivania, dove stava compilando delle scartoffie burocratiche, e si avvicinò al ragazzo. «Innanzitutto togliamo questi, voglio guardarti in faccia, quando ti parlo.» Gli sfilò i Wayfarer dagli occhi e li scaraventò sul tavolo. «Poi, riduciamo i pacchetti a due al giorno.» Continuò, togliendogli la solita sigaretta che teneva dietro l’orecchio e costringendolo a svuotare le tasche del suo giubbotto di pelle da un pacchetto di Marlboro rosse.  
   
«Sentiamo, che tipo di sport vorresti fare?» Chiese Coulson, sperando che Tony fosse arrivato lì con un’idea ben precisa, anche se la sua solita aria annoiata non faceva presagire nulla di buono.  
   
«Non saprei, tutto fuorché il football. La gente non deve sapere che ho deciso di fare sport.»  
   
Il professore alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ok, possiamo iniziare con la lotta, così magari se vuoi picchiare qualcuno, puoi farlo in modo positivo.»  
   
Andò verso l’armadio del suo ufficio e ne tirò fuori una maglietta bianca ed un paio di calzoncini e glieli porse. «Tieni, vai a cambiarti, la prossima volta, però, portati un paio di scarpe pulite.» Gli disse, dopo che, ad una rapida occhiata, notò che fortunatamente indossava un paio di Converse All Star, anziché gli anfibi.  
   
   
   
La prova di lotta non andò molto bene, visto che si mise a menar le mani senza un minimo di criterio, non sapeva scindere la specialità sportiva dalla rissa fine a se stessa.  
   
Attaccò briga anche durante una prova nella squadra di baseball, alla fine, Coulson si arrese e gli consigliò uno sport singolo, il lavoro di squadra, a quanto pareva, non faceva per lui. La migliore soluzione era quella di inserirlo in atletica, più specificamente, la corsa. Era da solo, non avrebbe potuto fare danni e si sarebbe potuto sfogare senza che nessuno ci andasse di mezzo.  
   
Da quel giorno, tre pomeriggi a settimana alle sedici in punto, aveva un’ora e mezza di allenamenti. Il suo primo passo per avvicinarsi a Steve.  
   
Sentiva che fare sport, però, non gli bastava, quindi decise di invitarlo fuori, magari al _Drive In_ , posto tranquillo e che non avrebbe comunque dato proprio nell’occhio.  
   
Durante l’ora di algebra scrisse un bigliettino, chiedendogli se per quella sera poteva tenersi libero - gli scrisse il numero della sua linea privata di casa, così da mettersi d’accordo per l’orario. Prima di raggiungere gli idioti dei suoi amici, si guardò attorno con fare circospetto ed infilò il pezzetto di carta in una delle fessure dell’armadietto di Steve, sperando che lo trovasse il prima possibile.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Steve era nervoso come poche volte nella vita. Quel pomeriggio aveva chiamato Tony e si erano messi d’accordo per vedersi, finalmente, ed uscire come una coppia normale. Beh, si era mentalmente imposto di non parlare di relazioni, coppie, ed altre cose, né di pensarlo, perché il moro era particolarmente sensibile all’argomento ed era facile da spaventare.  
   
Così si era inventato una balla da raccontare a Joseph, Sam lo avrebbe coperto di sicuro, ed aveva chiesto a Tony di fermarsi appena qualche metro più avanti da casa sua, così che l’uomo non lo vedesse e non cominciasse  a creargli problemi. Da come era arrabbiato nell’ultimo periodo, era capace di uscire fuori casa e fare una ramanzina al povero malcapitato. Non voleva rischiare.  
   
Così era uscito di casa prima, con indosso un paio di pantaloni beige ed una camicia celeste, per aspettare che l’altro arrivasse e lo portasse con sé al _Drive-In_. Era agitato, ed in anticipo, infatti aveva controllato più volte l’orologio. Alla fine aveva passato venti minuti fuori casa come un imbecille, finché non aveva scorto l’ _Audi_ rosso fiammante di Tony, con la capotta tirata su all’occorrenza.  
   
Si era guardato intorno, neanche fosse un ladro, ed era entrato in macchina furtivamente, chiudendo lo sportello ed agganciando immediatamente la cintura, sperando che suo padre non lo avesse visto.  
   
«Ehi, ciao!» Lo salutò raggiante Tony, come se si fosse catapultato indietro nel tempo all’ultima estate e tutti i casini successi fino ad allora non avessero avuto luogo.  
   
Si era messo su una camicia nera con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, anche se l’aria era fredda, i suoi jeans d’ordinanza e le All Star ai piedi. Aveva anche il giubbotto di jeans, ma lo teneva poggiato allo schienale del sedile.  
   
Il biondo, dal canto suo, era incredulo. Era la prima volta, la prima in assoluto, che lo vedeva in camicia. Quello stava a significare che la serata fosse speciale, qualcosa che li avrebbe in qualche modo ricongiunti un po’. Era felice, da matti, e non riusciva a smettere di guardarlo e scivolare con lo sguardo sul suo corpo.  
   
Tony avviò il cambio automatico e schizzò via in direzione del _Drive-In_ , quella sera avrebbero dato _Breakfast Club_ ed avevano voglia entrambi di vedere qualcosa di leggero.  Durante il tragitto, non resistette alla voglia di appoggiare una mano sul ginocchio di Steve. Sapeva che fosse sbagliato, dopo tutto quel tempo, ma erano loro due e gli mancava da impazzire.  
   
Dopo parecchio tempo, il biondo riuscì a parlare, più o meno quando si accorse che quello aveva la mano poggiata sul suo ginocchio da un bel pezzo. «Non ti avevo mai visto con addosso una camicia. Stai veramente bene.» Portò la mano sulla sua, infilando le dita tra le sue e stringendola appena. «Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di vedermi.»  
   
Nonostante stesse guidando, Tony si voltò per sorridere a Steve e dirgli: «Anche io. Mi sei mancato così tanto.»  
   
Gli strinse di più il ginocchio dopo aver ammesso quanto gli mancava, come se avesse paura di perderlo di nuovo. Era felice, ma si sentiva allo stesso tempo inquieto, aveva paura di fare l’ennesima cazzata, anche se non dava a vederlo.  
   
Una volta giunti a destinazione, pagò il biglietto direttamente dalla macchina e parcheggiò in una fila appartata, voleva stare tranquillo con Steve.  
   
«Vado a prendere un paio di birre, conosco l’addetto e non mi chiede i documenti, vuoi del pop corn?»  
   
«Sì, grazie.» Rispose quello, lanciando un’occhiata allo schermo e poi ritornando a guardalo, giusto per dare un’occhiata al modo in cui jeans gli fasciavano il sedere, mentre scendeva dall’auto per andare a prendere birre e popcorn.  
   
Si sentiva un pervertito, delle volte, ma era più forte di lui. Non vi era una cosa che non gli piacesse di Tony, lo trovava praticamente perfetto, il solo immaginarlo gli faceva provare mille sensazioni diverse. Vederlo con la camicia era stato un duro colpo, c’era mancato poco che non si eccitasse solo per quello – e per la mano sul ginocchio, ovviamente.  
   
Quello tornò cinque minuti dopo, carico di beveraggi e spuntino. Passò l’immenso secchiello a Steve dal finestrino dell’auto, così da poter aprire lo sportello con la mano libera.  
   
Una volta seduto al suo posto, sistemò le pinte nella vaschetta porta oggetti che separava i due sedili. Prima di prendersi una manciata di popcorn, passò una mano tra i capelli dell’altro ragazzo, lo facevano  impazzire. Come tutto ciò che lo riguardava, d’altra parte. Non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
   
«Ci sto provando a cambiare, è dura per me, lo sai?» Ammise candidamente.  Dopo di che, prese la sua pinta e diede un lungo sorso alla bevanda, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo da Steve. Fare certe ammissioni così a cuore aperto lo rendevano volubile.  
   
Il biondo fu spiazzato da quell’ammissione, per poco non gli caddero i popcorn di mano. Era una delle poche volte in cui Tony si spingeva oltre, era quasi come se gli stesse dicendo che ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, perché era estremamente difficile per lui mostrarsi così ben disposto a farsi vedere in pubblico insieme. Erano in macchina, certo, ma per appartarsi avevano attraversato una bella fila di auto.  
   
«Non voglio che tu cambi, voglio semplicemente che tu sia te stesso sempre.» Gli spiegò, prendendo una manciata di popcorn ed infilandoli distrattamente in bocca, mentre ancora teneva gli occhi fissi su di lui. «Sono fiero di te, però. Non mi aspettavo che mi invitassi ad uscire, non così presto, almeno. So che delle volte corro troppo e dico cose che ti spaventano, ma lo faccio solo perché non riesco a controllare questa cosa.» Lanciò un’occhiata allo schermo, sembrava che il film stesse per cominciare, si era fatto più buio.  
   
«Ci sto provando. Sono un disastro con i rapporti umani.» Non sapeva che altro dire,  Tony, aveva il terrore di rovinare tutto un’altra volta dicendo la cosa sbagliata, l’ennesima.  
   
Mentre guardava lo schermo che mandava i titoli di testa, prese un’altra manata di popcorn dal secchiello, non rendendosi conto che anche Steve, in quel momento, stava prendendone un’altra manciata. Le loro dita si sfiorarono e si incrociarono in mezzo al sale e ai chicchi di mais scoppiati. Tony si girò per guardarlo e regalargli un sorriso.  
   
«Non sei un disastro, Tony. Nessuno ti ha mai insegnato, gli altri si sono mostrati indifferenti e tu ti sei adeguato, perché pensavi fosse la cosa migliore.» Disse Steve, stringendo le sue dita e portandosele alle labbra, baciandole piano. «Non devi preoccuparti di nulla, stai andando bene, mi fai sentire speciale.» E dicendo quello, tenendo i popcorn tra le gambe, allungò l’altra mano per afferrare la sua birra e prenderne un grosso sorso.  
   
Non voleva lasciare andare la sua mano, come ogni volta che la stringeva. «A me piaci così come sei, pensa, mi piaci anche quando mi ignori, anche se mi sento impazzire quando lo fai.» Accennò una risata per smorzare la tensione, voleva che stesse bene, quella sera voleva solo divertirsi e non pensare al resto del mondo, ai problemi.  
   
«Non ti merito, Steve. Sei troppo buono con me.» Allungò la mano che gli teneva Steve verso il suo viso.  
Con la punta dei polpastrelli lo sfiorò, lasciandogli dei granelli di sale sulla guancia per poi provare a pulirglieli via con un bacio bagnato. Tornò a sedersi composto e bevve ancora un po’ di birra, cercando di dare un’occhiata allo schermo, mentre scorrevano le immagini di _Molly Ringwald_.  
   
Il biondo poggiò la nuca contro il poggiatesta ed infilò una manciata di popcorn in bocca, prendendo poi un altro lungo sorso di birra, svuotando la pinta per metà e chiedendosi da quando avesse cominciato a tracannare così bene l’alcool. Quella era una cosa che gli aveva insegnato Tony, senza dubbio.  
   
«Sam ha una bella cotta per Peggy.» La buttò lì, tanto perché non sapeva di che altro parlare senza finire a dire qualche assurdità sulla favolosa vita che avrebbero avuto insieme. «Credo che si metteranno insieme, presto. Sono proprio una bella coppia.» Lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio, bevendo altra birra.  
   
«Sai che mio padre ed il padre di Sam sono diventati molto amici? Incredibile. E credo anche che mio padre si veda con una donna, l’ho intravista qualche volta, è davvero molto carina, rossa e piena di lentiggini.» Probabilmente stava diventando logorroico, ma l’impulso di dire cose inappropriate e sbattergli in faccia i propri sentimenti era tanto. Erano al buio, l’atmosfera era piuttosto romantica. « _Non posso credere che mio padre faccia più sesso di me_.» E sì, okay, una stupidata l’aveva detta comunque.  
   
Osservò il bicchiere di plastica, completamente vuoto e, per sopperire all’imbarazzo, si riempì la bocca di popcorn e guardò fisso lo schermo.  
   
Tony ridacchiò, Steve imbarazzato era una delle cose più adorabili che avesse mai visto, se la batteva con le guanciotte paffute di Betty Carter.  
   
«Sono contento per tuo padre. Così magari si ammorbidirà un po’ di più con te e non ti opprimerà come ha fatto finora.» Mangiò ancora un po’ di popcorn e notò che quello aveva finito la sua bibita. «Ce li vedo bene la Carter e Wilson. Coppia stranamente assortita, ma perché no. Potrebbe funzionare.»  
   
Steve, per un attimo, ebbe un flash della sera della festa a casa di Tony, ricordando come aveva chiamato la sua amica e non riuscendo a trattenere una mezza risata, probabilmente era anche l’alcool in circolo che lo rendeva più allegro.  
   
Per non sembrare uno psicopatico, però, si schiarì la voce e decise di spiegargli «E’ davvero una _coppa D_ , ha davvero _due grosse--»_ si morse il labbro inferiore, per non ridere ancora, facendo un gesto eloquente con le mani sul petto, come a mostrargli quello di quei parlava. «Peggy, intendo. Non sei stato molto carino con lei, quella sera, alla festa.»  
   
Se pensava che Tony ci era andato a letto gli venivano i brividi, era geloso marcio. Peggy era diventata la sua migliore amica e lui era il ragazzo che amava, quindi non gli faceva affatto bene immaginarli insieme.  
   
D’istinto afferrò la pinta del moro per prendere un altro sorso, riponendola subito dopo e sperando non gli desse fastidio. «Sei andato a letto con lei, e con Natasha, e con Darcy… _wow_.» Fece penzolare la testa di lato, tenendo la nuca contro lo schienale ed osservandolo.  
   
 L’alcool lo aiutava a sciogliersi, almeno finché non si ubriacava, ma in quel caso era ancora sobrio, solo un po’ più disinibito. «Mi hanno raccontato qualcosa, sai? Io ci ho provato a farle stare zitte, ma sai le donne come sono, hanno sempre bisogno di esternare qualsiasi cosa gli passi per la testa.» Borbottò, sentendosi un tantino stronzo a dire certe cose, ma tanto non c’era nessuna gentil donzella che poteva ascoltare, quindi era salvo.  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere di gusto, sentire Steve parlare in quel modo delle ragazze era davvero una novità ed era divertente. L’alcool aveva un bell’effetto su di lui, almeno, quella volta. «Davvero vuoi sapere se sono andato a letto con loro, sicuro?»  
   
Bevve un altro sorso di birra e si accorse che il secchiello di pop corn era finito. Steve stava provando a pulirsi le mani dal sale sfregandosele, quindi fece una mossa molto azzardata, al massimo si sarebbe preso uno schiaffo, ma voleva tentarla.  
   
Prese la mano sinistra di quello ed infilò il dito indice in bocca, per succhiargli via il sale, stessa cosa fece poi con le altre dita e lo faceva di gusto. Una volta finito, non diede il tempo al ragazzo di reagire, raccattò bicchieri vuoti e secchiello ed uscì dalla macchina in velocità.  
   
«Vado a prendere altre birre.» Gli disse, richiudendo lo sportello e facendogli l’occhiolino.  
   
Steve aveva gli occhi sgranati e la mano a mezz’aria, le dita ancora bagnate della saliva di quello. Era stata una cosa estremamente inattesa e sensuale, talmente sensuale che senza che potesse farci nulla il suo inguine aveva cominciato a fare i capricci.  
   
Abbassò lo sguardo e notò che, suo malgrado, si era proprio eccitato. Aveva un bozzo impossibile da nascondere, all’altezza dell’inguine, quindi sbuffò e si maledisse mentalmente, sbattendo la nuca più volte contro il poggiatesta, non sapendo cosa fare. Non voleva che Tony pensasse di averlo in pugno in quel modo, era ridicolo che si eccitasse per un suo semplice gesto, lo faceva proprio sembrare il verginello inesperto della situazione – che poi un po’ lo era, beh, era un altro conto.  
   
Quando lo vide tornare si allungò per afferrare il giubbotto di jeans che quello aveva arrotolato dietro al sedile e piazzarselo sulle gambe, così che l’altro non notasse nulla di strano. Se la sarebbe fatta passare, in un modo o nell’altro, forse al buio sarebbe riuscito a nasconderla.  
   
Tony tornò di lì a poco con le birre e le posizionò dove aveva messo le precedenti. Notò che Steve aveva il suo giubbotto sulle gambe, gli scappò una risata sotto i baffi, immaginava il perché, ma fece finta di nulla e dopo averlo squadrato gli chiese: «Hai freddo? Vuoi che accenda i riscaldamenti?»  
   
Si stiracchiò un po’, prima di dare un sorso alla sua birra.  
   
Il biondo prese la sua pinta, bevendone un gran bel sorso come se ne andasse della sua vita. In verità cominciava a sentire caldo, piuttosto che freddo, ma non poteva destare sospetti e Tony aveva notato subito il giubbotto. «Sì, grazie, fa--- freddino.» Mormorò, schiarendosi la voce ed affogando l’imbarazzo nella birra.  
   
La serata procedeva bene, non voleva rovinarla per quel piccolo incidente, non avrebbe mai dovuto discutere del sesso che Tony aveva fatto con altre persone, in quel caso gli dava modo di punzecchiarlo.  
   
«Ok, ecco fatto.» Stark accese il riscaldamento, anche se al minimo, giusto per fargli credere che si era bevuto la storia del freddo.  
   
«Dai pure a me il giubbotto, ora, lo rimetto a posto.» Gli disse, dunque. Glielo scostò dalle gambe buttandoci un’occhiata veloce per verificare se i suoi sospetti erano fondati e, infatti, era così, però fece finta di nulla.  
   
Rimise a posto il giubbotto incastrato dietro al suo sedile e fece finta di sbadigliare, allargando le braccia e appoggiando quello sinistro sul poggiatesta di Steve. Prese ad accarezzargli i capelli con la punta delle dita.  
   
L’altro decise di scolarsi tutta la birra e riporre il bicchiere vuoto, così da poggiare le mani sull’inguine per cercare di coprire l’evidente erezione. Sperava che nel buio Tony non l’avesse notata, mentre sfilava il giubbotto dalle sue gambe, quindi sospirò e si disse di mantenere la calma, soprattutto perché le dita di quello tra i capelli non lo aiutavano affatto.  
   
«Beh c-che… che hai fatto oggi?» Domandò, per distrarsi. Solo in quel momento capiva esattamente cosa intendesse Tony quando diceva “ottengo sempre quello che voglio”. Aveva dei sistemi infallibili per far capitolare le persone, e lui era finito nella sua rete da tempo immemore. «Io ho studiato biologia, sono un po’ indietro in quella materia, ho l’impressione che la professoressa ce l’abbia con me.»  
   
«Quella è un’idiota, non farci caso. Se vuoi, posso darti una mano io.» Continuava ad accarezzargli la testa, l’altro, lo trovava estremamente rilassante. «Comunque io non ho fatto granché, sono stato un po’ in officina a dare un’occhiata alla moto che sto riassestando.» Gli nascose di proposito tutta la questione dello sport, non voleva che lo venisse a sapere, almeno non ancora.  
   
L’abitacolo stava iniziando a scaldarsi e Tony fece saltare un paio di bottoni della camicia.  
   
“Una mano” pensò Steve “mi servirebbe proprio una mano”, quindi deglutì e si voltò a guardarlo, osservando che aveva scoperto la pelle del petto, aprendo un po’ la camicia. In effetti cominciava a fare decisamente caldo, lì dentro, e non solo per il riscaldamento.  
   
Non seppe se fu la birra a dargli l’input, ma senza aspettare oltre allungò una mano, infilandola tra le sue gambe ed accarezzando il suo interno coscia, aspettando di incrociare il suo sguardo. Ormai era inutile nascondere la sua eccitazione, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a resistere oltre, aveva bisogno di toccarlo, era passato troppo tempo.  
   
Si chinò verso di lui e con la mano libera gli accarezzò il viso, andando a tracciare il contorno delle sue labbra con i polpastrelli, facendogliele schiudere appena ed avvicinandosi a baciarle piano, più volte, guardandole con desiderio.  
   
La mano con cui Tony gli stava accarezzando i capelli scivolò verso la nuca e spinse il viso contro il suo, per averlo più vicino e baciarlo meglio. Con quella libera prima tastò i pulsanti per spegnere il riscaldamento e poi gli prese la mano, quella che aveva in mezzo alle gambe e gliela pressò contro la sua intimità, per fargli sentire che anche lui iniziava ad eccitarsi.  
   
Cercava la lingua di Steve con desiderio, era da tanto, troppo tempo che lo voleva. Aveva passato troppe notti a svegliarsi di soprassalto tutto sudato e con una voglia del ragazzo che gli faceva scoppiare il cuore.  
   
Il biondo non si tirò indietro, anzi, leccò la sua lingua con lascivia, inclinando il volto per rendere il bacio più profondo, divorandogli la bocca. Con la mano strinse appena il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, sentendolo ingrossarsi sotto le dita con una certa soddisfazione. Era felice di scatenare certe reazioni il lui, di eccitarlo con pochi gesti, lo faceva sentire meno insicuro su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi e con la lingua tracciò la linea dei suoi denti, stuzzicandogli il palato e cominciando a massaggiare il suo membro, stretto nel tessuto dei jeans. Muoveva la mano lentamente, dal basso all’altro, sperando di donargli un po’ di sollievo. Anche lui stava impazzendo, avrebbe voluto essere nudo, aveva caldo e si sentiva costretto in quei dannati pantaloni.  
   
«Tony, andiamo via.» Gli mormorò contro le labbra, la voce gli era uscita tremendamente bassa e roca. Si spostò con la bocca sulla sua guancia, lanciando un’occhiata fuori dal finestrino e sperando che non arrivasse la maschera a riprenderli e cacciarli via, mettendoli in imbarazzo di fronte a centinaia di persone.  
   
«O-ok.» Tony rimase molto sorpreso da quella richiesta, forse Steve si sentiva pronto per affrontare il passo successivo e lui non poteva che esserne ben felice. Allungò la mano verso il suo bicchiere e tracannò il resto della birra. Scosse la testa, come per risvegliarsi da un sogno e mise in moto la macchina.  
   
«Stranamente stasera i miei sono rimasti a casa, ti porto in un posto che mi piace molto e che non ho avuto modo di mostrarti quest’estate.» Gli disse. Un quarto d’ora dopo, i due ragazzi si trovavano sulla collina dell’ _Hollywood Sign_ che sovrastava l’intera città. Le luci costellavano le strade sotto di loro e in lontananza si sentivano i rumori della notte.  
   
«Ti piace qui?»  
   
Steve aveva già visto l’ _Hollywood Sign_ , ma da lontano, quindi vederlo da così vicino, starci praticamente sotto, lo emozionava un po’. Aprì il finestrino per fare entrare un po’ d’aria fresca, quel posto era praticamente deserto, quindi non c’era modo che qualcuno li disturbasse.  
   
Sbottonò la camicia sul petto, rilassandosi visibilmente. Si sentiva più al sicuro, in quel momento, con nessuno che avrebbe potuto scoprirli e farli passare per dei pervertiti esibizionisti, in fondo un sacco di persone facevano certe cose in auto, non era una novità.  
   
«Grazie.» Gli disse, riferendosi al bel posto che aveva scelto, a lui non sarebbe mai venuto in mente. Alla fine era chiaro ad entrambi che quella era la serata giusta, il momento giusto, e che quella volta Steve non si sarebbe tirato indietro per nulla al mondo. «Mi piace molto.»  
   
«Immaginavo ti sarebbe piaciuto, da qui c’è una vista magnifica.» Tony, d’altra parte, non sapeva poi quanto avrebbero ammirato il panorama che si allargava sotto di loro.  
   
Con l’indice prese a percorrergli i tratti del viso, gli zigomi, le labbra, il naso. Aveva constatato che il fatto che quello prendesse iniziativa lo eccitava da morire, quindi decise che voleva lasciar fare a lui.  
   
Il biondo, a quel punto, si scordò quasi subito della vista e del panorama, Tony era molto più bello ed interessante di qualsiasi luce o bella vista. Si chinò verso di lui, ritornando ad infilargli la mano tra le cosce, stringendolo tra le dita e sentendolo ancora duro. Voleva soddisfare entrambi quanto prima, non ce la faceva più ad aspettare.  
   
« _Da qui_ c’è una vista magnifica.» Gli sussurrò all’orecchio, con voce eccitata, leccandogli il lobo e mordicchiandolo appena subito dopo. Risalì lentamente con la mano, cominciando a trafficare con i bottoni della sua camicia, per aprirla e scoprire il suo petto, aveva una voglia matta di vederlo nudo.  
   
Tony lo lasciò fare e prese a leccargli le labbra che sapevano di lui e di un misto di birra e sale. Gli prese la testa con entrambe le mani, come per non farselo sfuggire.  
   
«Sai di buono, Steve.» Gli sussurrò. Poi mordicchiò il  suo labbro inferiore e iniziò ad esplorare la sua bocca,  con la lingua che andava a cercare la sua. Era un bacio diverso dalle altre volte, non era dolce come quelli che si erano scambiati quell’estate, né disperato come quello dopo la festa. Era un bacio voglioso, passionale che presagiva ben altro.  
   
Quello sorrise contro la sua bocca e riuscì ad aprirgli la camicia, trafficando con le mani su tutto il suo torace senza una meta precisa. Voleva solo toccare, toccarlo ovunque, sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita perché ne aveva sentito la mancanza per troppo tempo. L’avrebbe ricordata per sempre, quella volta, e sperava che anche per Tony sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
   
«Mi mancavi.» Confessò, quindi, incrociando il suo sguardo e scendendo a tracciare le linee del suo addome, fino ad arrivare al bordo del jeans e cominciare a trafficare per aprirglieli e liberarlo da quella costrizione. Non si stava molto comodi, ma non gli importava granché, l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era stare con lui completamente, come non aveva mai fatto prima.  
   
«Anche tu.» Ansimò Tony, che gradiva tutte le attenzioni che gli stava dedicando Steve. Spinse il ragazzo contro lo schienale e con un paio di movimenti si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Continuò a baciarlo anche quando spinse la levetta del ribaltabile.  
   
«Non è l’Hilton, ma almeno stiamo un po’ più comodi, così.» Gli sussurrò in un orecchio. Mentre gli sbottonava la camicia. Dedicò particolare attenzione al suo collo, lasciandogli morsetti e baci che lo facevano tremare sotto di lui.  
   
Steve non si curava molto della comodità della cosa, più che altro in quel momento aveva la visuale di tutto ciò che desiderava e non vedeva l’ora di scoprire più pelle. La luce penetrava attraverso i finestrini illuminandoli entrambi, quindi era sicuro non si sarebbero persi proprio nulla.  
   
Con le mani andò subito a strattonargli i pantaloni che ormai aveva sbottonato, riuscendo a tirarglieli giù fin quasi alle ginocchia, sorridendo soddisfatto mentre si inarcava per ricevere più attenzioni. Ovviamente la prima cosa che fece fu andare a stringere le natiche di quello, erano proprio il suo punto debole, le avrebbe toccate ogni istante, in ogni momento.  
   
Le strinse e spinse il suo corpo in avanti, così da far scontrare le labbra con le sue in un bacio passionale e veloce, guardandolo negli occhi. «Mi mancava stringerle. Le ho sognate ogni notte.» Confessò, con una punta di divertimento, umettandosi le labbra.  
   
Tony ridacchiò, se possibile, sentirsi dire quelle cose da lui, lo eccitava ancora di più. Gli sfilò la cintura e gli aprì la zip dei pantaloni, tutto senza mai staccarsi dalle sue labbra. Inclinò leggermente la testa, così da approfondire meglio i loro baci. Con qualche difficoltà, riuscì a spingere verso il basso anche i suoi, di pantaloni, e si riempì la mano della sua eccitazione, ancora coperta dallo slip.  
   
«E cosa ci facevi, quando le sognavi? Eh?» Gli soffiò sulle labbra.  
   
Steve ansimò, sentendosi estremamente sensibile dal momento che quello aveva messo le mani sul suo pene. Inarcò il bacino per spingersi contro la sua mano ed abbassò lo sguardo, portando una delle mani sul membro dell’altro, afferrandolo e massaggiando la sua carne sensibile tra le dita.  
   
«Non posso dirtelo, lo scoprirai da solo di volta in volta.» Gli rispose, quindi, stupendosi della sua audacia in quella situazione, probabilmente nel ricordare tutte le cose che gli stava dicendo si sarebbe vergognato come un ladro, ma in quel momento si sentiva di dirle, in fondo erano intimi, non c’era nulla per cui imbarazzarsi, non più, tutto quello che c’era da vedere di lui, Tony lo aveva visto, e sapeva tutto quello che c’era da sapere.  
   
Staccò l’altra mano dalla sua natica ed andò a poggiare il palmo contro il suo mento, schiudendogli le labbra con l’indice per invogliarlo a leccarlo. L’unica cosa che voleva, in quel momento, era un po’ di soddisfazione. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farlo stare bene.  
   
Tony si lasciò andare ad una risatina maliziosa: «Sei proprio un birbante, Steve.»  
   
Poi stette al gioco, facendo quello che l’altro gli aveva implicitamente chiesto, iniziandolo a leccare. Ogni tanto si lasciava andare ad un gemito di piacere, visto che il ragazzo ci sapeva fare con le mani. A quel punto decise che anche l’intimo del biondo era superfluo e lo sfilò verso il basso, impugnandogli l’erezione.  
«Sei proprio un cattivo, cattivo ragazzo Steve.»  
   
«Ho imparato dal migliore.» Ribatté con voce bassa e roca quello, contraendo l’addome ed allargando appena le gambe, mentre il pugno dell’altro scivolava sul suo membro eretto. Era totalmente diverso dal toccarsi da solo, era appagante, perché quelle erano le mani di Tony, le mani della persona che amava, le uniche che voleva sentire addosso.  
   
Fece uscire il dito dalle sue labbra con un suono umido, e si avvicinò a baciarlo e morderlo, mentre ritornava con entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche, con una le separava appena per riuscire a penetrare in lui con il dito indice bagnato di saliva. Cercò di fare piano, ovviamente, perché non voleva che provasse dolore, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.  
   
Quello, per tutta risposta, si lasciò andare in un gemito di approvazione. Rallentò il ritmo della mano sulla sua erezione ed affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo. Lo leccava con voracità e quando Steve lo stuzzicava al punto giusto, gli lasciava dei morsi, senza però fargli del male.  
   
«Steve, Steve le tue mani. Quanto sono belle le tue mani.» Ansimò Tony. C’erano alcuni momenti in cui solo due mani del ragazzo non gli bastavano, voleva sentirlo su ogni centimetro della sua pelle.  
   
Ad un certo punto, allungò la mano libera verso il vano porta oggetti, così che a tentoni potesse aprirlo e pescare un profilattico che conservava per ogni evenienza in auto. Una volta trovato, lo lasciò a portata di mano nel portaoggetti accanto al sedile, di fianco ai bicchieri di birra ormai vuoti.  
   
«Un altro dito, Steve, te ne prego.» Lo supplicò, pervaso di piacere.  
   
Il biondo si eccitò maggiormente a vederlo in quello stato, perché era bello sapere di riuscire a provocare certe sensazioni, sperava di essere l’unico, anche se non poteva esserne sicuro. Sfilò lentamente l’indice e accarezzò la sua apertura all’esterno con le dita, massaggiandolo appena prima di tornare a penetrarlo fino alle nocche, piegando le falangi per stuzzicare la sua carne sensibile.  
   
Si mosse appena sotto di lui, per trovare una posizione in cui potesse avere possibilità di muoversi meglio, risalendo con una mano lungo la sua schiena, fino ad arrivare alla sua nuca e spingere il suo viso contro il proprio, leccandogli le labbra con lascivia ed ansimandoci sopra. Era così eccitato, aveva bisogno di qualcosa di più, erano arrivati al punto di non ritorno.  
   
«Ti voglio.» Confessò, muovendo le dita più in fretta, distanziandole appena per prepararlo all’imminente penetrazione. Non aveva idea di cosa si potesse provare a farsi infilare qualcosa in quella parte delicata e sensibile del corpo, ma era sicuro non doveva essere così male visto che molti ragazzi lo facevano. Sarebbe stato attento per far provare piacere ad entrambi.  
   
«Anch’io, anch’io.» Gli rispose Tony annebbiato dal desiderio, avrebbe potuto fare da solo in un attimo, ma lasciar fare a Steve lo stava mandando completamente fuori di testa.  
   
Con un braccio gli cinse le spalle e con l’altra mano gli stuzzicò i capezzoli, che erano diventati turgidi immediatamente, mentre continuava a baciare e leccare quasi con ingordigia. Lo voleva come non l’aveva mai voluto prima.  
   
Il biondo non aveva idea di quanto quello potesse essere pronto, anche se lo sentiva rilassato contro le dita  c’era una bella differenza tra quelle ed il suo pene. Infilò la mano tra i suoi capelli, stringendoli appena e sfilando le dita, decidendo così di aggiungerne un terzo per testare la sua resistenza.  
   
Mosse piano le falangi e spinse le dita dentro fino alle nocche, guardando il suo viso per non perdersi alcuna espressione. Mosse il polso in modo circolare, sentendo la carne stretta contro la pelle e chiedendosi come sarebbe stato avvertirla contro l’erezione.  
   
Tony  gli strinse il braccio con la mano, quando infilò il terzo dito, non per il dolore, ma per il piacere.  
Ormai respirava a fatica e lasciò i capezzoli di Steve per iniziare masturbarsi. Nonostante fosse gennaio e fuori non facesse tanto freddo, i finestrini dell’auto si erano appannati, sintomo che la temperatura dell’abitacolo era aumentata considerevolmente.  
   
«Steve, ti voglio. Ti voglio subito.» Soffiò Tony a mezza voce all’orecchio di quello.  
   
Il biondo a quella richiesta non poté di certo tirarsi indietro, anche perché non ce la faceva più, vederlo in quello stato lo mandava fuori di testa. Quindi allungò la mano libera e a tentoni cercò il preservativo che quello aveva poggiato nel vano porta oggetti di fianco al sedile, trovandolo quasi subito ed afferrandolo.  
   
Non ne aveva mai infilato uno prima, anche la volta precedente, quando ci avevano provato, era stato Tony a metterglielo, quindi, per non rischiare una figuraccia, decise fosse meglio lasciarlo fare all’altro. Gli baciò le labbra, poggiando la mano contro la sua guancia e sfilando le dita dalla sua apertura. «Mettimelo tu.» Mormorò con voce roca, stringendogli una natica e massaggiandola appena, porgendogli il preservativo.  
   
Quella richiesta strappò a Tony un sorriso, lo eccitava e gli faceva tenerezza allo stesso tempo.  
   
Liberò le spalle di Steve dalla presa e lasciò per un attimo la sua erezione per dedicarsi a quella dell’altro. Aprì la confezione, lasciandola cadere sul sedile del guidatore, con una mano lo afferrò alla base e con l’altra srotolò il condom su tutta la lunghezza. Lo fece maliziosamente, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, voleva vederlo reagire ai suoi tocchi.  
   
Steve contrasse l’addome e si morse le labbra, guardandolo dal basso e percorrendo il suo intero corpo con lo sguardo. Quella vista gli mozzava il respiro, l’unica cosa che voleva era farlo suo all’istante, prenderlo e mostrargli l’effetto che gli faceva. Gli afferrò i fianchi ed incrociò il suo sguardo, facendogli capire le sue intenzioni.  
   
«Sei bellissimo.» Mormorò, accarezzando la sua pelle, stringendola tra le dita e mettendosi a sedere con un colpo di reni, per riuscire ad arrivare alle sue labbra, facendolo cozzare con la schiena contro il cruscotto dell’auto.  
   
Scivolò poi con le mani in basso, fino ad afferrargli di nuovo le natiche per divaricarle. «Così riesco a muovermi meglio.» Spiegò, andando a lambirgli la mascella con la bocca umida, lasciando una scia di saliva sulla sua pelle.  
   
«Fai pure.» Gli rispose roco Tony, che gli si era aggrappato al suo collo ed aveva ripreso a baciarlo con avidità, lasciandosi guidare dalle sue mani.  
   
Steve abbassò lo sguardo sui loro bacini ed afferrò il proprio pene alla base, facendo scivolare la punta tra le sue natiche, strusciandola appena contro la sua apertura prima di afferrargli un fianco per spingerlo in basso. Lo fece lentamente, con la paura di fargli male, anche se grazie al preservativo la cosa risultava più facilitata, erano entrambi ben lubrificati.  
   
Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e boccheggiò, contraendo tutti i muscoli nel sentirsi stringere pian piano in quella morsa ermetica. Era qualcosa di indescrivibile, mai provato prima, Tony era caldo e morbido, lo stava facendo impazzire. Soffiò fuori un pesante ansito, e con un braccio gli circondò la vita per attirarlo più vicino a sé, così che i loro petti fossero uniti.  
   
Fu quasi un sollievo quello, per il moro. Aveva aspettato tanto quel momento, voleva sentirlo suo, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé. D’istinto strinse di più le natiche, segno che non voleva farsi sfuggire proprio nulla di quel momento, ed iniziò a muoversi lentamente e ritmicamente sopra di lui, non abbandonando la presa sul collo e non fermandosi a baciarlo.  
   
«Toccami, Steve.» Gli intimò, quella sera voleva essere tutto suo, era da troppo tempo che lo aspettava e per una volta voleva lasciarsi andare e non guidare lui come sempre, voleva essere travolto dal ragazzo che, per quanto inesperto, riusciva comunque a farlo impazzire.  
   
L’altro non si lasciò pregare. Con la mano lo spinse con la schiena contro il cruscotto, così da farlo inclinare all’indietro e riuscire a non perdersi nulla. In quel modo la luce gli illuminava perfettamente il viso, mostrando tutte le sue espressioni di piacere.  
   
Poi scese con le labbra sul suo petto, accarezzando un capezzolo con la bocca, tirando fuori la lingua per stuzzicarlo. Intanto la sua mano si spostò in basso, scivolando sugli addominali fino a raggiungere la base del suo pene, dove serrò il pugno e cominciò a pompare al ritmo delle spinte.  
   
Ogni volta che Tony si abbassava su di lui, in risposta, inarcava il bacino per penetrarlo in profondità, con la mano ancorata al suo fianco mentre cercava di guidarlo e stabilire il ritmo.  
   
«Ti piace?» Provò a chiedere, staccando le labbra dal suo capezzolo turgido ed alzando lo sguardo per incrociare i suoi occhi. L’auto era diventata tremendamente calda, e si avvertiva solo il suono dei loro gemiti ed ansiti.  
   
Tony, in risposta, emise un gemito più forte degli altri. Poteva darsi anche che stessero scomodi, ma erano lontani da tutto e da tutti e non dovevano pensare di non dover fare troppo rumore perché qualcuno avrebbe potuto sentirli. Inoltre lassù, di notte, non ci saliva quasi mai nessuno, non correvano neanche il rischio di essere beccati.  
   
Si era dunque totalmente abbandonato a lui e più il ragazzo spingeva più lui sentiva di perdere il contatto con la realtà. Gli aveva afferrato i capelli con una mano e con l’altra affondava le unghie nella pelle. Tanto era il piacere che gli stava dando che si morse troppo il labbro inferiore, giusto quel tanto da fare uscire delle gocce di sangue, ma non se ne rese neanche conto subito.  
   
Per Steve quella fu una risposta positiva. Sorrise con una certa soddisfazione, ancora non riusciva a credere di star facendo sesso con la persona che amava, e per la prima volta. Gliene avevano parlato tante volte, ma le chiacchiere erano nulla paragonate a ciò che si provava davvero. Ogni volta che Tony si serrava su di lui una scarica di piacere lo colpiva dritto nei lombi e lo spingeva a muoversi più in fretta, con più forza.  
   
Alzò il volto e fece scontrare le loro labbra, leccando il punto in cui quello si era ferito con i denti, succhiandolo piano ed avvertendo il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua. Strinse la sua coscia e con l’altra mano lasciò perdere per un attimo il suo pene, facendo perno con il palmo contro il cruscotto per aumentare l’intensità delle spinte.  
   
Con un colpo d’anche fece cozzare il suo bacino contro le natiche di quello, spingendolo e cercando appiglio con le dita da qualche parte, mentre spingeva i polpastrelli nella sua coscia e gemeva contro le sue labbra.  
   
« _Cristo_.» Imprecò tra i denti, senza smettere di muoversi, serrando appena la mascella. «Ti amo.» Sussurrò poi, perché si sentiva di dirlo, glielo avrebbe ripetuto all’infinito.  
   
Anche Tony lo amava, ma non era, ancora, in grado di dirlo. Non aveva mai amato nessuno prima di lui e non l’aveva mai detto a nessuno. Un giorno ne sarebbe stato capace, ma era ancora presto in quel momento. Voleva solo godersi l’istante senza pensare a ad altro.  
   
Ad ogni spinta di Steve si lasciava andare in un gemito di piacere, senza curarsi che il ragazzo lo stesse baciando o meno, anzi, ansimargli sulle labbra lo eccitava ancora di più.  
   
«Tony…» lo chiamò quello, con un gemito gutturale, solo perché aveva bisogno di pronunciare il suo nome. Non aveva mai risposto ai suoi ‘ti amo’, ma non era un problema, molti dei suoi gesti gli facevano capire che anche lui era coinvolto, che anche lui provava qualcosa. Non gli avrebbe messo fretta, avrebbe atteso pazientemente come gli aveva promesso.  
   
Poggiò la fronte contro la sua e con una mano gli divaricò di più le gambe, così da riuscire a spingersi più in profondità e cercare quel punto che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto impazzire. Thor gli aveva spiegato un po’ di cose riguardo la prostata maschile – spiegazioni non richieste, ovviamente, venute fuori mentre quello raccontava una sua prestazione – e sapeva che toccandola avrebbe provocato molto piacere all’altro. Così angolò il bacino.  
   
Stark era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso da quell’ultimo gesto e la cosa lo eccitò maggiormente. Sentiva goccioline di sudore andargli giù per la schiena e si sentiva sparire tra le mani di quello.  
   
«Oh, Steve. _Oh, Steve!_ Continua così.» Non si era neanche accorto di aver alzato la voce e cercò appiglio alle sue spalle perché si sentiva svenire per tutto quel piacere.  
   
L’altro, in tutta risposta, affondo le dita nelle sue natiche, aiutandolo a muoversi su di lui, chinandosi all’indietro fino a stendersi e trascinarlo con sé, così in quella posizione avrebbe potuto andare più a fondo e colpire la sua prostata.  
   
Poggiò le labbra contro la sua guancia, inarcando il bacino con un gemito gutturale mentre lo sentiva contrarsi e stringersi su di lui in modo favoloso. Non voleva che finisse, ma sapeva che di quel passo non avrebbe resistito a lungo.  
   
Fece cozzare le anche contro le sue natiche e finalmente colpì quel punto, sentendo l’altro tendersi e tremare appena, segno che gli era piaciuto. «S-sto andando bene?» Provò a chiedere, sperando in una risposta positiva, anche se le azioni parlavano da sé.  
   
«Cazzo, sì!» Fu la risposta secca di Tony, che sentì un brivido correre lungo tutta la schiena. Sentiva che stava arrivando il momento clou, perché era tutto un tremore ed aveva la vista appannata.  Si muoveva sopra di lui in maniera convulsa, non voleva che tutto quello finisse ma nel contempo sentiva il bisogno fisico di venire e mancava davvero poco.  
   
Il biondo decise che voleva che venisse prima Tony, così concentrò tutta la sua attenzione su di lui e portò il pugno tra le sue cosce, cominciando a pompare la sua erezione a ritmo delle spinte frenetiche. Aveva cominciato a seguire i suoi movimenti sconnessi e frenetici, capendo che era quasi al limite, tanto quanto lui.  
   
Con l’altra mano spinse il suo petto, così da farlo mettere seduto e godersi la completa visuale dal basso. Lo aveva sognato, in quel modo, ma la realtà era mille volte meglio. Adorava averlo sopra, guardare il suo viso contorcersi, i muscoli tendersi, l’addome contrarsi.  
   
Con la mano gli accarezzò il petto, giocando con un capezzolo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, continuando ad inarcare ritmicamente il bacino così da portarlo al limite, cercando di colpire ripetutamente la sua prostata per donargli più piacere possibile.  
   
Tony chiuse gli occhi d’istinto, quella posizione e le mani di Steve che lo toccavano in quel modo l’avevano mandato in completa estasi e da lì a poco venne come non era mai venuto prima. Non per questo, però smise di muoversi su di lui, era esausto, ma anche l’altro doveva arrivare al dunque. Mantenne il ritmo, incitandolo: «Vai Steve, vai.» Col fiato corto,  appigliandosi con le mani al suo torace.  
   
Quello boccheggiò e gli strinse con forza i fianchi, continuando a muoversi con spinte secche e sempre meno frequenti, finché non riversò il capo all’indietro e venne con un gemito gutturale, mormorando il suo nome e rilassando i muscoli un attimo dopo. Era stato intenso e bellissimo, si sentiva indolenzito ma completamente appagato.  
   
A quel punto allentò la presa sulla sua pelle, sperando di non averci messo troppa forza, e si portò l’avambraccio sugli occhi mentre riprendeva fiato. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel torace, il petto continuava ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi a ritmo frenetico e poteva sentire alcune goccioline di sudore scivolare sulla nuca, nonostante fosse gennaio e fuori non facesse proprio caldo.  
   
Aveva appena perso la sua verginità con Tony e a pensarci la cosa lo spiazzava. Non si era mai aspettato che andasse in quel modo, lo aveva immaginato diverso, ma non per questo quella volta era stata meno bella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : eheheh, questi sporcaccioni.  
> Ci vediamo nella seconda parte, belle! Non ho molto da dire, a parte che Steve è uno zozzo e Tony pure. LOL Byeee.
> 
> **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : Le sentite le campane in lontananza? Sì, sì, stanno suonando perché questi due finalmente ce l’hanno fatta. Concordo con la mia collega, questi due sono due grandissimi sporcaccioni, ancora non avete visto niente. Ma d’altra parte, sono nel fiore degli anni e del vigore fisico, come fare altrimenti?  
> E poi, non vogliamo fare un applauso agli sforzi di Tonee per cambiare? Avanti che non si può rimanere arrabbiati con lui! <3  
> Al prossimo capitolo!


	9. Drive In (Parte 2)

 

**Drive In (Parte 2)**

  
  
  
  
Tony si lasciò cadere sul petto di Steve, stremato. Non gli importava che fossero ancora in una posizione un po’ complessa e dovevano anche ripulirsi, appiccicaticcio com’era, voleva solo stare accoccolato su lui.  
   
Non disse nulla, era un gran chiacchierone di solito, ma in certi momenti preferiva stare zitto, aveva sempre paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e non era difficile che potesse capitare. Con la punta delle dita prese ad accarezzare un braccio del ragazzo, pian piano gli si stava regolarizzando il respiro.  
   
Steve scostò il braccio dagli occhi ed accennò un sorriso, incrociando il suo sguardo ed accarezzandogli piano i capelli, scostandogli delle ciocche che erano sfuggite dal ciuffo ricadendo sulla fronte. Qualcosa gli diceva che Tony, dopo il sesso, non era mai così intimo con nessuno, quindi ancora una volta stava facendo qualcosa di speciale per lui.  
   
«Ti amo.» Disse di nuovo, giusto perché non si sarebbe mai stancato di ricordarglielo. Portò l’altra mano sulla sua schiena, tracciando delle linee immaginarie sulla sua pelle e lanciando un’occhiata fuori dal finestrino, non riuscendo a vedere nulla a causa della condensa sui vetri. «E’ andata piuttosto bene, vero? Non lo avevo immaginato così.»  
   
Tony gli rubò un fugace bacio a fior di labbra, gli accarezzò il viso con il dorso della mano e disse: «Benissimo. Perché, come te l’eri immaginato?»  
   
Quindi si scostò da lui e si girò per un attimo a cercare dei kleenex nel vano portaoggetti, per ripulire entrambi e buttarci dentro il condom usato. Quasi ci provava gusto a passare sulle linee degli addominali del ragazzo biondo con estrema calma. In quel momento, finito tutto, iniziava a sentire un po’ di freddo ed ebbe una piccola scossa di brividi.  
   
«Immaginavo una cena a lume di candela ed un letto morbido.» Rise Steve, un po’ imbarazzato a confessargli quella cosa, ma ormai Tony lo conosceva, sapeva quanto fosse quadrato e banale riguardo certe cose. Sicuramente il sesso in macchina era una cosa più da Stark, che da Rogers, ma gli era andato bene comunque, era stato bellissimo. «Accendiamo il riscaldamento?» Domandò, non intenzionato a vestirsi o staccarsi da lui in alcun modo, gli piaceva sentirlo addosso.  
   
Diede un’occhiata veloce all’orologio che aveva al polso e si accorse che era già passata mezzanotte, e pure non aveva davvero fatto caso allo scorrere del tempo.  
   
Rise, Tony. «Ci avrei giurato.» Lo prese in giro.  
   
Acconsentì alla sua richiesta e girò la manopola per far uscire l’aria calda, quindi si accoccolò di nuovo su di lui, appoggiandogli la testa sul petto. Un senso di inquietudine però, iniziava ad aleggiare in lui. Non era certo la sua prima volta, quella, ma sicuramente era la prima volta che restava nudo subito dopo il sesso e a scambiarsi gesti intimi come stava facendo con Steve. Gli piaceva stare in quel modo, non c’erano dubbi, ma qualcosa gli diceva che stava sbagliando.  
   
«Non prendermi in giro.»Lo ammonì scherzosamente quello, circondandolo con entrambe le braccia e stringendolo a sé. «Hai mai portato qualcuno, qui?» Gli domandò, poi, sperando che la risposta fosse negativa. Sapeva che non era molto carino da chiedere dopo che avevano fatto sesso, ma lui continuava ad essere un po’ geloso.  
   
«Non per farci sesso.» Rispose Tony. «Io e gli altri ci siamo venuti qualche volta per bere, ho pisciato sulla H una volta, poi ci addormentavamo ubriachi marci sul cofano della macchina. Mi è sempre piaciuto qui, vedi la città dall’alto e ti viene un senso di onnipotenza a guardarla da questa posizione.» Si sentiva un idiota a dire quelle cose, ma in fondo, era la verità.  
   
Strusciò un paio di volte il naso contro il pettorale di Steve, la sua pelle liscia lo faceva impazzire come non mai.  
   
«Bucky non lo sopporto, come fai ad essergli amico? E’ la persona più odiosa del pianeta, è più odioso di Natasha.» Commentò il ragazzo, immaginandoli tutti insieme a fare gli idioti e a bere fino a perdere i sensi.  
   
Pensava che quei ragazzi avessero davvero una cattiva influenza su di lui, lo facevano comportare male la maggior parte del tempo. «D’altronde non è che gli altri mi stiano molto simpatici. Sono molto immaturi.» Anche Thor lo diceva sempre, il biondone era abituato a frequentare universitari ed atleti professionisti, cosa poteva fregargliene degli stupidi alunni della Beverly High.  
   
Tony sghignazzò. «Sì, sono dei dementi, ma in fondo non sono poi così cattivi. Sono dei coglioncelli cresciuti nell’agio, proprio come me. E per divertirsi devono fare i cretini, proprio come me. Bucky e Natasha sono perfetti assieme, lei è l’unica ragazza che potrebbe mettere i piedi in testa a quell’imbecille, visto che è una vera carogna. Gli sta bene, in fondo. Anche se, quando vuole, sa essere un buon amico. Bisogna trovarlo nel mood giusto, è quella la difficoltà principale.» Sospirò, pensava di essere immaturo, ne era convinto.  
   
«Natasha ce l’ha proprio con me, e non ne capisco nemmeno il motivo. Peggy dice che è un’ottima amica, ma probabilmente lo è solo con lei, non è che si sia mai comportata bene nei miei confronti, anzi.» Fece spallucce, per quanto gli era possibile in quella posizione, ed osservò il tettuccio dell’auto. «Però quest’anno le cose, tutto sommato, stanno andando davvero bene. Ho degli amici, per la prima volta, e piacciono anche a mio padre – beh, solo Sam, Thor un po’ meno.»  
   
«E’ gelosa, ti vede come un potenziale rivale. E poi hai rubato un po’ dell’attenzione di Peggy a lei.» Gli rispose l’altro, giocherellando col suo capezzolo. «Vedi come odia anche me? L’ho scaricata e lei l’ha presa  male, non accetta che un ragazzo la scarichi, deve essere lei a farlo, lei deve avere il controllo di tutto.» Tossicchiò e continuò. «Vedi che poi, in fondo, non è così malaccio Los Angeles?»  
   
«Come fa a temermi? Gli unici ragazzi gay della scuola che conosco sono Thor e qualcuno di atletica, il resto non mi guarda neanche.» Affermò Steve, sbuffando una risatina. «Comunque sì, L.A. non è malaccio quando ti ci abitui, anche se c’è fin troppa corruzione. Thor mi ha detto che se voglio fare musica lui conosce un paio di produttori che mi aiuterebbero, in cambio di prestazioni sessuali, però. Ha detto che un suo vecchio amico ha fatto un paio di… beh, pompini, a questa gente, e adesso gli stanno facendo incidere un disco. Non è molto carino sentirselo dire quando sei un musicista.» Con la mano tornò ad accarezzargli i capelli, massaggiandogli piano la cute. «Non so come la gente riesca a scendere a certi compromessi. Lui dice che qui è normale.»  
   
«Fa niente, sei pur sempre concorrenza, per lei.» Tony si lasciò scappare uno sbadiglio. Nonostante la crescente inquietudine dentro di sé, stare in quella posizione lo rilassava e poi farsi accarezzare i capelli da Steve era il massimo, era praticamente l’unico privilegiato a poterlo fare.  
   
«Thor ha ragione, qui spesso e volentieri funziona così. Se vuoi sfondare ad Hollywood o nella musica, tocca scendere a compromessi. A meno che tu non sia un talento fuori dal normale ed abbia la fortuna che il talent scout di turno ti sorprenda a suonare con la custodia della chitarra fuori dal centro commerciale di turno a raccattare l’elemosina.»  
   
«Beh, non accadrà mai, non sono così bravo.» Sospirò il biondino. Non è che non aveva fiducia in sé, solo non sapeva come farsi notare. Un tipo come Tony, per esempio, avrebbe di sicuro sfondato nel mondo dello spettacolo, in qualsiasi ambito, perché era alla moda e ci sapeva fare. «Io non sono niente di speciale, non ho una bellezza particolare come la tua, sono una persona banale, quindi non credo qualcuno possa notarmi.» Diede un’occhiata all’orologio e segnava la mezza, suo padre era di sicuro ritornato a casa.  
   
«Innanzitutto, sei molto bravo e su questo non sento ragioni. Seconda cosa, sei un testardo clamoroso, se vuoi puoi riuscire a sfondare. Basta che tu lo voglia. E poi conosco gente del giro, posso farti fare un provino quando vuoi, senza che tu debba accettare di fare nulla.» Notò che Steve continuava a guardare l’orologio.  
«Che c’è? Papà Joseph ha sguinzagliato i segugi per mandarti a cercare?»  
   
«Questa sera usciva con Tara, la donna di cui ti ho parlato, magari non mi becco la paternale se la serata è andata per il verso giusto.» Scoppiò a ridere, Steve, non riusciva proprio ad immaginarsi suo padre flirtare con una donna. Era un uomo attraente, sicuramente, aveva il fisico temprato e massiccio a causa dell’esercito e di tutto lo sport che faceva, quindi poteva risultare appetibile, ma delle volte era così rigido ed apprensivo. «Gli ho detto che uscivo con Sam e delle sue amiche. Pensa che quando gli ho fatto conoscere Peggy per poco non esultava, infatti adesso crede che io e lei ci stiamo frequentando.»  
   
Tony gli prese il mento tra indice e pollice e lo guardò dritto negli occhi: «Hai capito il vecchio bugiardo  _Stevie_? Potrei eccitarmi di nuovo se ti immagino a fare il cattivone contapalle, sai?» Al ché si avvicinò al suo viso e lo baciò, per niente innocentemente.  
   
Steve mugugnò in approvazione e lo strinse a sé, ricambiando il bacio con trasporto, staccandosi però prima che la cosa degenerasse. Con Tony gli bastava veramente poco per eccitarsi. «Resterei qui a baciarti tutta la notte, ma devo tornare a casa, altrimenti mio padre si agita.» Sbuffò, lasciandogli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, guardandolo negli occhi. «Voglio rivederti, però, non sparire.»  
   
«Cerchiamo i vestiti prima, non vorrei mai che tuo padre ti trovasse a rientrare in casa in queste condizioni, poi cosa direbbe?» Ridacchiò l’altro e glissò volontariamente sull’ultima frase di Steve, il senso di inquietudine non l’aveva abbandonato, anzi. Ma non voleva darlo a vedere e non sarebbe stato in grado di affrontare l’ennesima discussione col ragazzo, in quel momento. Specialmente dopo quel sesso grandioso.  
   
Il biondo lo scostò dolcemente, così da tirare la leva e rialzare il sedile. Inarcò il bacino e tirò su gli slip bianchi ed il pantalone, trafficando con la cintura e rassegnandosi al fatto che, una volta uscito dall’auto, avrebbe avuto l’aria di chi aveva appena fatto sesso. Di certo in quella posizione non poteva infilare la camicia nei pantaloni in modo giusto, quindi la chiuse e basta. «Ti va se la prossima volta andiamo a mangiare qualcosa? Anche in un posto più appartato e meno frequentato, se non vuoi farti vedere.»  
   
Sperava davvero che Tony non sparisse di nuovo, le cose erano andate benissimo quella sera e gli sembrava che potessero solo migliorare. L’importante era trascorrere del tempo assieme.  
   
Iniziava a sentire il panico, Stark, a quel punto. Evitò di nuovo la domanda ed esclamò: «Col buio non trovo gli slip, sarò costretto a mettere i jeans senza!» Gli fece l’occhiolino e si guardò ancora attorno, senza ottenere risultati.  
   
Si vide costretto a rimandare la ricerca dell’intimo una volta tornato a casa sua, per fortuna era riuscito a recuperare tutto il resto e, con qualche difficoltà, si rivestì. Spense il riscaldamento ed aprì i finestrini per far circolare un po’ l’aria, poi mise in moto la macchina.  
   
Il biondo, a quel punto, si rese perfettamente conto che stava evitando in modo piuttosto palese di rispondere alle sue domande. Forse gli stava mettendo di nuovo pressione, quindi lasciò perdere e sospirò appena, un po’ sconsolato. Alla fine il sesso non risolveva nulla, a parte la tensione sessuale che c’era stata per tutti quei mesi tra di loro. In fondo non avevano parlato affatto della loro situazione, quindi inutile insistere, non voleva rovinare il momento.  
   
Poggiò la fronte contro il finestrino, mentre l’auto partiva, era talmente pensieroso che non si preoccupò nemmeno di indossare la cintura. A quel punto gli andavano bene anche gli incontri clandestini, ed i bigliettini nell’armadietto o le chiamate a casa. Tutto pur di mantenere un contatto, l’essere ignorato lo aveva distrutto in quei mesi, non voleva accadesse di nuovo.  
   
«Penso che questa estate ritornerò in Italia per un mesetto, a mio padre è piaciuta talmente tanto che credo voglia portarci anche Tara. Mi piacerebbe vedere Capri, non sono riuscito ad andarci mentre ero lì.» Così decise di intraprendere una conversazione casuale. «Ad agosto però mi sono organizzato con Thor e Sam per andare ad Ibiza, dicono sia meglio di Las Vegas e che lì si rimorchia un sacco, tra una discoteca e l’altra.»  
   
Quando ripartirono, Tony aveva di nuovo appoggiato una mano sul ginocchio dell’altro, come all’andata, ma non appena Steve parlò di Ibiza e rimorchiare la ritrasse di colpo, rabbuiandosi in volto.  
   
«Ah… ehm, ci sono stato anche io qualche estate fa, nulla di che. Però Capri è bella, su quello non ci piove.  
Io non so cosa farò, quest’estate, probabilmente me ne resterò di nuovo a Malibu per i fatti miei, prima di trasferirmi a Boston, poi dipenderà da come si metteranno le cose, potrei andarmene sulla East Coast direttamente dopo il diploma.» Strinse le mani al volante nel dire quelle cose, così forte che le nocche gli diventarono bianche.  
   
«Lo abbiamo deciso durante le vacanze di Natale, ero un po’ giù così hanno proposto un viaggio ed io ho accettato, abbiamo anche già preso i biglietti per l’aereo.» Spiegò l’altro, notando un cambiamento visibile nel suo tono di voce non appena aveva parlato di Ibiza e di rimorchiare.  
   
Lui non avrebbe voluto passare le vacanze senza lui, anzi, aveva sognato di andare da qualche parte e stare tutto solo con lui, ma visto che lo aveva praticamente ignorato e si era mostrato disinteressato – tanto che Steve aveva davvero pensato che non si sarebbero più rivolti la parola e che lui lo avesse totalmente rimosso – aveva deciso, tra un pianto liberatorio e l’altro, di osare e di organizzarsi, visto che aveva degli amici.  
   
«Non pensavo mi avresti più rivolto la parola, a dire il vero, altrimenti avrei progettato le cose in maniera diversa. Ma tanto a te non piace mai parlare di queste cose, di quello che accadrà in futuro, non sai nemmeno dirmi se vuoi rivedermi domani, figurarsi chiederti se ti va di passare le vacanze insieme.» Non era un’accusa, il suo tono era neutro, forse un po’ dispiaciuto, ma non aveva voglia di litigare. Le cose andavano bene, non voleva rovinarle.  
   
«Capisco. Non devi giustificarti con me, io non sono nessuno e cambio idea come cambio mutande. Potrei venire con voi altri a rimorchiare anche io. O andarmene in Tibet. Chi può dirlo?» Aveva rovinato tutto, un’altra volta come sempre. Magari a Boston, giro nuovo, gente nuova, sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. Avrebbe potuto dedicarsi ai suoi interessi come la meccanica e tentare di costruire dei rapporti umani, tanto non era capace, non lo era mai stato.  
   
Spinse il piede sull’acceleratore, per arrivare prima a casa Rogers e per tornarsene il più presto possibile a casa sua, nel suo letto.  
   
«Scusami, non volevo giustificarmi, mi era parso che ti desse fastidio, così ti ho risposto. E,  _Gesù_ , se per una volta ammettessi che sei geloso mi renderesti la persona più felice di questo pianeta.» Sbuffò esasperato, Steve, perché non aveva intenzione di irritarlo, ma avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima visto che sapeva quanto fosse permaloso. «Se vuoi venire ad Ibiza, accomodati, così imparo qualcosa mentre ti guardo provarci con gli altri.» Strinse il pugno sulla coscia, non gli era piaciuta per niente la risposta che gli aveva dato, semplicemente perché quando aveva parlato di rimorchiare non aveva incluso anche sé, si riferiva solo a Sam e Thor e Tony non aveva capito proprio niente.  
   
«Tu, te lo dico io, saresti capace di andartene a Boston senza dire nulla, senza nemmeno salutarmi. In fondo lo hai fatto anche questa estate, se non ti fossi venuto a cercare io  _col cazzo_  che ci saremmo rivisti!» Si voltò a guardarlo, alzando il tono di voce, senza nemmeno sapere il perché. Probabilmente era permaloso tanto quanto lui.  
   
Tony aveva avuto per un secondo l’irresistibile voglia di sterzare all’improvviso e finire fuori strada, ma si disse immediatamente che non fosse il caso di fare cazzate, per di più erano quasi arrivati alla meta.  
Rimase taciturno per un po’, anche se non era da lui.  
   
Poi, però, lo incalzò ma con tutta calma: «Fino a prova contraria, eri tu quello che doveva tornarsene in Australia. Il famoso giorno che tu saresti dovuto partire, me ne sono tornato a casa mia, cosa cazzo avrei dovuto fare, eh? Stare a struggermi in quella casa che continuava a ricordarmi te fino a settembre? Non mi hai lasciato un cazzo di indirizzo o di numero di telefono per contattarti in quel posto dimenticato da Dio.»  
   
«Ti avevo detto che avevamo cambiato residenza, se tu avessi letto tutte le cazzo di lettere che ti ho spedito a Malibu, lo avresti avuto l’indirizzo ed il numero di telefono. Sei tu che non mi hai dato altro indirizzo che quello e pensare che mi avevi anche detto che potevamo passare le vacanze di Natale insieme. Magari, e dico magari, visto che sono un completo idiota, anche non ricevendo tue risposte avrei preso l’aereo e sarei venuto fin qui dall’Australia, per poi ritrovarmi di fronte ad una casa completamente vuota.» Si aggiustò sul sedile, stizzito, passandosi la mano nei capelli con fare nervoso. «Sai che c’è? E’ che tu proprio non ce la fai ad affrontare certe situazioni, sei così prevenuto che non so più come fare per farti capire che non c’è nulla di cui spaventarsi, che il mio affetto è sincero. Cavolo, sono ancora qui a dirti che ti amo, come un deficiente, e non importa quanto tu mi ignori, perché tanto ormai mi hai in pugno, ti basta chiamarmi per cancellare mesi e mesi di sofferenza e farmi cascare ai tuoi piedi.»  
   
Si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, sospirando e cercando di calmarsi. Non c’era motivo di urlare, non quando Tony sembrava calmissimo. «Mi mandi al manicomio, così. Quello spaventato dovrei essere io, visto che non ti sei mai apertamente esposto e devo interpretare ogni tuo gesto. Eppure non ho paura, me la vivo come viene, perché passare del tempo con te per me vale sempre la pena, anche se poi ci starò male perché non mi richiami e fai come se non esistessi. Ma prima, prima, mentre ti baciavo, ero così felice  _che---_ » si morse la lingua, osservando la strada e scuotendo la testa. «-- non importa, fai finta che non abbia detto nulla, dimentica questa conversazione. Non voglio uscire da questa auto lasciandoti con l’ennesimo litigio o discussione.»  
   
La macchina frenò di colpo, in mezzo alla strada e quasi Steve andò a sbattere con la testa sul parabrezza, visto che non aveva fissato la cintura di sicurezza. Tony aveva voglia di urlare, di uscire dalla macchina e piantarlo lì in mezzo come un deficiente, invece no. Sì limitò a guardare davanti a sé.  
   
«Eri così felice che…? Avanti dillo. Tira fuori le palle, visto che io non so usarle. Visto che io sono così fottutamente terrorizzato di mandare a puttane tutto che non so mai come comportarmi. Forza, parla.»  
   
Steve si voltò a guardarlo sconvolto, non aspettandosi uno scatto del genere. Il cuore gli batteva a mille, non lo aveva mai visto arrabbiato in quel modo, lo spaventava quasi. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e si prese un minuto prima di parlare.  
   
«Prima, mentre ti baciavo, ero così felice che non mi importava di niente, non mi interessava quello che sarebbe successo dopo, semplicemente non pensavo. Eravamo io e te, e basta, e magari per te non conterà nulla, ma per me è speciale. Almeno quando starò a struggermi perché tu mi ignori, penserò “cazzo, però ne è valsa la pena per quell’ora passata insieme a lui”.» Confessò, calmo, continuando però a tenere stretto il pugno sulla gamba. «In quell’attimo per me era cancellata ogni cosa, non provavo orgoglio o risentimento. A me basta stare con te, semplicemente sono stanco di dividerti con gli altri, ma va bene così, me lo farò andare bene. Mi va bene che mi ignori, sono pronto ad accettare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia fare, possiamo vederci in segreto, se ti sta bene, perché io non ce la faccio più così. Adesso se vuoi non richiamarmi dovrai trovare una scusa migliore della tua reputazione da difendere. Perché lo sappiamo entrambi, non si tratta più di questo, almeno non completamente. Tu hai solo paura, sei terrorizzato perché avevi programmato le cose in maniera diversa. Dovevamo divertirci questa estate,  _scopare_  questa estate, e dimenticare l’uno il nome dell’altro. Era così che l’avevi immaginata, e proprio non ce la fai ad ammettere che ci sei dentro tanto quanto me, a questo punto. Non ce la fai a lasciare che le cose vadano in questo modo, ed io non so più che fare per farti capire che nulla mi farà desistere, e niente mi farà smettere di amarti. Non ti lascerò indietro come hanno fatto gli altri, non ti vorrò mai diverso da quello che sei.» Riprese fiato, perché a causa dell’agitazione stava straparlando.  
   
Tony gli fece finire la sfuriata e ripartì all’improvviso, allo stesso modo in cui aveva frenato, solo che con quello scatto, Steve tornò indietro, picchiando leggermente la testa contro il sedile.  
   
Non disse neanche una parola, quello ci aveva preso in pieno, ma il suo fottutissimo orgoglio non poteva  lasciargli ammettere la verità. Gli era molto più semplice fare così, tacere e non ammettere nulla.  
   
E Steve lo sapeva che non poteva rispondere, perché semplicemente non ci riusciva. Non se la prese, non ce la faceva, non quando vedeva quegli occhi lucidi e carichi di tensione, dispiacere, terrore e rabbia. Così allungò una mano, accarezzandogli piano i capelli dietro la nuca, scivolando poi sulla guancia e lasciandogli una carezza con il dorso della mano. «Mi dispiace, non volevo urlare, scusami.» Disse mortificato, rendendosi conto di aver esagerato per l’ennesima volta.  
   
Continuava a fargli pressione, senza rendersene conto, ci arrivava solo dopo a capire che probabilmente quello era un approccio sbagliato. Era umano, però, commetteva errori ed anche lui faceva fatica a migliorarsi e ad adattarsi all’esigenze dell’altro. Dovevano venirsi incontro a vicenda.  Allontanò la mano e ritornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino, sospirando rassegnato.  
   
Più Steve ammetteva di sentirsi colpevole, più Tony si sentiva un gigantesco escremento ambulante. Non si rivolsero più parola finché non imboccarono il vialetto che portava a casa del biondo.  
   
Finse di non ricordare il numero civico, giusto per spezzare il silenzio e smorzare la tensione. «Che numero è il tuo? C’è buio e non riesco a riconoscere casa tua.» Disse, come se non fosse successo nulla. In effetti la strada presentava una serie di villette molto simili tra loro e per chi non era pratico del posto, era molto facile confondersi.  
   
«E’ il 404, lì.» Rispose quello, indicandogli la casa grande su due piani a pochi metri di distanza da loro. «Ce la fai a tornare a casa da solo?» Domandò poi, piuttosto preoccupato per lo scatto che aveva avuto prima. Non voleva che si ritrovasse coinvolto in un incidente o che altro, ne sarebbe morto.  
   
«Sì, sì. Sono tornato integro a casa in condizioni ben peggiori. Sbaglio o tuo padre ti sta aspettando alla finestra?» Gli era sembrato di intravedere qualcuno da dietro le tendine immacolate della casa, sperava di aver visto male. Ci mancava solo la ramanzina dell’uomo che lo odiava, per concludere quella serata.  
   
«Starà dormendo da un pezzo, non credo.» Mormorò Steve, osservando la casa per capire se suo padre era nascosto da qualche parte ad aspettare il suo ritorno. Non gli sembrava ci fosse nulla di strano e poi gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato con Sam fino a tardi, poteva dormire sogni tranquilli.  
   
Si voltò a guardare Tony ed accennò un sorriso, chinandosi verso di lui ed afferrandogli il volto tra le mani. «Buona notte. Grazie per la bella serata.» Gli disse, prima di chinare appena la testa e posare le labbra sulle sue. Era un bacio tranquillo, non come quelli che si erano scambiati in precedenza, voleva salutarlo in modo sereno.  
   
Prima che potesse approfondire la cosa, però, lo sportello si aprì con uno scatto e si ritrovò afferrato per il braccio e trascinato fuori dall’auto con uno strattone. La cosa lo confuse e solo quando si ritrovò in piedi e fuori dalla macchina si rese conto che chi lo aveva afferrato era suo padre, con il volto livido e la faccia di chi aveva appena ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco.  
   
« _Merda_.» Disse tra i denti Tony, picchiando i palmi delle mani sul volante. Senza pensarci due volte, schizzò fuori dall’Audi, senza pensare che aveva la cintura aperta ed i bottoni della camicia completamente sfasati.  
   
«Signor Rogers, stia tranquillo. Non stavamo facendo nulla di male.» Disse con un tono rilassato, per non attizzare ancora di più la rabbia dell’uomo.  
   
«Tu stai zitto, nessuno ti ha interpellato.» Lo ammonì subito quello, lanciandogli un’occhiata infuocata mentre Steve scansava la sua mano e si massaggiava il braccio nel punto in cui quello lo aveva afferrato. «La cosa che mi fa più male non è il fatto che tu sia uscito con lui, ma che tu mi abbia mentito come se fossi il padre peggiore del mondo.» Affermò ferito, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardandolo con delusione e disappunto.  
   
Il biondo lanciò un’occhiata a Tony, sentendosi in colpa per il fatto che dovesse essere costretto ad assistere a quella scena, in più non avrebbe mai voluto fargli conoscere suo padre in quel modo. Sospirò, quindi, e ritornò a fissare Joseph. «Papà, è tardi, Tony deve andare via. Su, rientriamo in casa, non voglio parlarne qui.»  
   
«Ed invece ho proprio intenzione di parlarne qui, Steven.» Ribatté l’uomo, con tono severo. «Ti avevo vietato di uscire con questo ragazzo e non perché penso sia una cattiva persona, ma perché credo che stare insieme non vi faccia bene, avete una cattiva influenza l’uno sull’altro. Devi capire che adesso tu pensi di provare certe cose, di essere confuso riguardo quello che ti piace, ma è una fase passeggera, una volta entrato nell’esercito te ne dimenticherai e ci riderai su.»  
   
Steve sbuffò una risata nervosa e scosse la testa. «Io non entrerò nell’esercito, papà, e stai sicuro che non è il posto migliore in cui mandare un figlio omosessuale. Certo che la guerra non ti ha insegnato proprio niente.» Il tono era sarcastico. «Se vuoi curare la mia presunta  _malattia_ , non penso sia saggio spedirmi ai confini del mondo con solo dei ragazzi a farmi compagnia. E poi---  _oh, Cristo_ , non voglio avere questa conversazione qui e adesso!» Erano rare le volte in cui il biondo alzava la voce con suo padre, aveva imparato a farlo solo nell’ultimo periodo.  
   
Tony si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo e non sapeva cosa dire e cosa fare. Si grattò la testa, per cercare di farsi venire in mente qualcosa. Già era un disastro nei rapporti umani con i suoi coetanei, peggio ancora con un genitore, lui che con i suoi limitava il più possibile i contatti e che la punizione più dura che aveva avuto era stata la dispensa dei liquori sotto chiave per una settimana.  
   
Certo, suo padre lo rimproverava spesso e volentieri, anzi, praticamente non gli rivolgeva altre parole che semi-insulti, ma alla fine lui poteva fare ciò che voleva senza pagarne troppo le conseguenze. Inoltre non voleva che un suo eventuale intervento aggravasse ancor di più la posizione di Steve. Ma si azzardò a balbettare comunque: «S-Signor Rogers, no-non c’è bis---»  
   
Joseph si voltò a guardarlo con sguardo indecifrabile, scrutandolo come se lo stesse mettendo sotto torchio. «E tu mi devi fare la cortesia di non cercarlo più. Te lo sto chiedendo con gentilezza, questa storia ci ha già causato troppi problemi. Steven non mi aveva mai mentito, prima, come puoi capire, siamo una famiglia molto unita, lui ha solo me ed io ho solo lui. Capirai anche tu che voglio solo il meglio per lui, ed il meglio corrisponde ad una brillante carriera al servizio della nazione, una bella moglie ed una famiglia felice. Sono sicuro che anche tuo padre voglia questo per te, lo conosco, è un uomo brillante e risoluto. Non gli piacerebbe sapere che suo figlio ha certe tendenze--»  
   
«Adesso basta, papà, con queste minacce non arrivi proprio da nessuna parte!» Lo interruppe Steve, alzando la voce e fregandosene altamente dell’orario. «Sai cosa? Avrei potuto tenertelo segreto e stare con tutti i ragazzi che volevo, ed invece sono venuto a dirtelo. Per un attimo, prima di tutta questa storia assurda, avevo pensato che tu avresti capito e lo avresti accettato, ma ovviamente mi sbagliavo. Quindi adesso non ho altro che menzogne per te, perché sono stanco di essere trattato come un ragazzino mentalmente instabile!»  
   
«Steven Grant Rogers!, sei in punizione, scordati pure di uscire di casa senza il mio permesso, da oggi in poi.» Lo ammonì subito Joseph, indicando la porta di casa. «E stai pur sicuro che controllerò ogni tuo spostamento, a costo di passare tutte le mie giornate a seguirti.» Continuò, ed in quel momento lui ed il biondino avevano la stessa identica espressione, a dimostrare che il DNA fosse inconfondibile.  
   
«Il meglio per Steve o il meglio per lei, Signor Rogers?» Quella frase era uscita di getto a Tony, sapeva che non erano affari suoi, ma visto che l’uomo, in un certo senso, aveva trascinato anche lui in quella scenetta, tanto valeva spenderci due parole. Si era seduto sul cofano della sua macchina ed aveva incrociato le braccia al petto e lo guardava con aria di sfida.  
   
Joseph si voltò a guardarlo, stupito nel sentirlo parlargli in quel modo. Ed anche Steve si voltò, visibilmente sorpreso, perché non si sarebbe mai aspettato che Tony si intromettesse o prendesse le sue difese, visto che sapeva quanto quelle situazioni potessero metterlo a disagio.  
   
«Il meglio per entrambi.» Ribatté l’uomo, serio, diventando pallido quando notò che entrambi avevano i vestiti sgualciti e le camicie abbottonate alla bell’e meglio. «Li conosco i ragazzi come te, annoiati e viziati. Conosco mio figlio e so quanto sia cocciuto delle volte, e quanto prenda sul serio questa--- questa  _cosa,_  tra di voi. Per te è tutto un gioco, ma per lui non lo è, e questa situazione sta sfasciando la nostra famiglia. Perché lo sappiamo entrambi come andranno le cose, non c’è futuro per certe deviazioni mentali, quindi meglio chiudere qui la storia ed evitare ulteriori ripercussioni.»  
   
Steve strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi. Voleva bene a suo padre, era un brav’uomo, un ottimo genitore, ma era incredibilmente chiuso e tarato, ormai aveva perso le speranze, non si aspettava più che capisse e lo accettasse.  
   
«E tu vergognati, Steven, tua madre non sarebbe affatto fiera di questa cosa.» E sempre lì andava a parare, quello, giocava molto con i sentimenti di suo figlio quando non sapeva più che fare, puntava sul senso di colpa. Perché lo aveva cresciuto da solo ed aveva cercato di essere sempre presente, nonostante tutto.  
   
Il biondo incassò la testa nelle spalle ed abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo cosa rispondergli quella volta. Non aveva conosciuto sua madre, non sapeva che tipo fosse, quando l’aveva persa aveva appena un anno di vita. Quelle cose lo distruggevano dentro, quelle frasi.  
   
«Oh, sì, certo. Lei mi conosce, come no. Di sicuro lei non è meno meschino di me ad usare un mezzuccio come quello della madre morta per mettere a tacere suo figlio.» Eccolo, il Tony spavaldo e sbruffone era venuto a galla. Lui non brillava certo per saper gestire il suo rapporto con Steve, ma quell’uomo non doveva trattare in quel modo il ragazzo, aveva provato a tacere e mantenere il diverbio tranquillo, fino a quel momento, ma i trucchetti così infimi non piacevano neanche a lui.  
   
E non si preoccupava minimamente del rischio che stava correndo, quello era un veterano del Vietnam, come minimo gli avrebbe piantato un gancio destro dritto in mezzo agli occhi. Ma non se ne curò, sfilò il suo pacchetto ammaccato di Marlboro dalla tasca dei jeans e si accese una sigaretta.  
   
Il volto dell’uomo diventò rosso di rabbia, infatti fece un passo avanti per sovrastare con la sua stazza il moro, con quello sguardo che Steve conosceva e temeva un po’. Infatti, prima che potesse mettersi in mezzo, Joseph allungò la mano e colpì la guancia di Tony con uno schiaffo sonoro.  
   
Il biondo si avvicinò subito e lo spinse via, arrabbiato, con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, tanto che per un attimo Joseph fu stupito di tutta quella rabbia. Quello lo stava guardando come se avesse fatto il peggior sbaglio della sua vita.  
   
«Devi lasciarmi in pace! Non riuscirai più a controllarmi. Se c’è una cosa che so per certo è che non vorrò mai essere come te, diventare quello che sei adesso. Mi hai cresciuto da solo, è vero, e non è stato facile per te, ma smettila una buona volta di pretendere di gestire la mia vita e di colpevolizzarmi per la morte di mia madre. Non l’ho uccisa io!» Gli urlò contro Steve, mentre alcune luci delle case accanto venivano accese a causa del trambusto. «E se lo tocchi di nuovo giuro che ti prendo a cazzotti.» Ringhiò, furioso, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi e serrando la mascella.  
   
Tony si ricompose immediatamente, aspettandosi proprio una cosa del genere. Raccolse da terra la sigaretta che gli era volata dalla mano durante l’impatto e la riaccese.  
   
«Sali in macchina, Steve. Tu stanotte non rischi di farti riempire di botte per una cazzata. Muoviti.» Era un ordine bello e buono e dal tono, lasciò intendere che non ammetteva repliche, né dal ragazzo né da Joseph.  
In un lampo salì sull’automobile e accese il motore, in attesa di una reazione di Steve.  
   
«Sali su quella macchina e giuro che non ti faccio mettere più piede in casa.» Ribatté immediatamente Joseph, questa volta però dal tono non sembrava più tanto sicuro di sé, né arrabbiato come era in precedenza.  
   
«Bene, perché non avevo intenzione di farlo.» Affermò nervoso Steve, ormai al limite della sopportazione. Non poteva credere che suo padre avesse messo su quel teatrino e colpito Tony come avrebbe fatto un ragazzino. Scosse la testa e si avvicinò all’auto, salendo e chiudendo lo sportello, fissando la strada davanti a sé con la fronte aggrottata. Suo padre aveva sbagliato.  
   
«Hai fatto la cosa giusta.» Gli disse Tony.  
   
Sfrecciarono via alla volta di Villa Stark lasciando Joseph in mezzo alla strada sconvolto per la reazione del figlio. Le strade erano sgombre ed il ragazzo mantenne una velocità più alta del consentito, infatti arrivarono a casa sua in soli dieci minuti, lasso di tempo in cui i due non fiatarono minimamente. Era successo già abbastanza quella sera e nessuno dei due voleva attizzare nuove fiammelle di discussione.  
   
Tony lasciò la macchina al suo posto e con una torcia presa da uno scaffale del garage si mise a cercare i suoi slip dati per dispersi, li trovò quasi subito, incastrati sotto il sedile del passeggero e se li infilò in tasca.  
In tutto ciò, Steve se ne stava in piedi nello stanzone a guardarsi attorno.  
   
Mise a posto la torcia ed invitò il ragazzo a seguirlo: «Vieni, i miei a quest’ora stanno dormendo, ma stai tranquillo, non ci faranno neanche caso che siamo rientrati. Poi domani mattina presto hanno l’aereo per chissà dove, probabilmente neanche li incroceremo.»  
   
Arrivarono in camera di Tony alcuni minuti dopo. Steve si guardò attorno, non era mai stato nella sua  _vera_  stanza da letto ed era molto diversa da quella di Malibu, questa era molto più disordinata e vissuta e sembrava proprio quella di un ragazzo di diciassette anni - d’accordo, pur sempre di un diciassettenne ricco.  
   
Tony si era spogliato senza far caso a Steve ed aveva buttato in un angolo i vestiti. «Io vado a farmi una doccia veloce, tu fai pure come ti pare, non preoccuparti.»  
   
Il biondo deglutì a vuoto trovandoselo completamente nudo davanti ed annuì sommessamente, era ancora scosso per la sfuriata con suo padre e una volta rimasto solo, tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò sul letto sfatto per addormentarsi poco dopo. Il padrone di casa, infatti, che era riemerso dal suo bagno, questa volta con un paio di slip addosso, lo trovò immerso nel mondo dei sogni con un’espressione talmente pacifica ed innocente che si sentì scoppiare il cuore nel petto.  
   
Si avvicinò a lui con una voglia matta di baciarlo, ma si limitò, per farlo stare comodo, a togliergli camicia e pantaloni delicatamente così da non svegliarlo e lo coprì con le lenzuola. Dopodiché, gli si sdraiò accanto, cingendogli la vita con un braccio ed addormentandosi con il viso contro la sua schiena.  
   
   
   
Il risveglio non fu dei migliori, Joseph a metà mattinata, mentre i ragazzi dormivano ancora, venne a reclamare suo figlio. Tony evitò di farsi vedere dall’uomo, ancora il viso gli doleva per lo schiaffo preso la sera prima, anche se, per fortuna, non era uscito alcun livido, aveva la corazza dura, quello.  
   
Ma Steve non ebbe cuore di ignorare il padre che gli chiedeva scusa, atteggiamento che rivelava una grande paura dell’uomo di rimanere completamente solo, dopo aver perso la moglie non voleva perdere anche il figlio.  
   
Quel weekend Tony rimuginò parecchio sugli avvenimenti del venerdì e si fece prendere nuovamente dal panico, evitando di chiamare Steve ed ignorando le sue telefonate, dal momento che il ragazzo aveva il suo numero diretto. Come ormai accadeva d’abitudine, andò a nascondersi sotto al molo del Pier 19, nonostante l’improvviso temporale che aveva squarciato il cielo losangelino quella domenica.  
   
Il giorno successivo, a scuola, tutto tornò come prima: indifferenza, ferite che si riaprivano per l’ennesima volta e sguardi rubati nei corridoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : Orbene, questi due hanno fatto sesso, ma i problemi sussistono.  
> Joseph non è così cattivo come sembra lol piano con le bestemmie! Ed anche Tony, alla fine, non sa che pesci prendere (o meglio, sa solo quello LOL ) con la situazione che si è venuta a creare. Insomma, ne vedremo delle belle! Adieu.
> 
>  **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : Punto e a capo. Sembrava che le cose si fossero messe a posto e invece. Una cosa è certa, lo schiaffo di Joseph è il primo di una lunga serie che riceverà Tony, finirà che per la conclusione della fic il poveretto cambierà i connotati. Ho parlato pure troppo, mi sa. E sì, the best is yet to come. Bye!


	10. Sadie Hawkins Dance

 

**Sadie Hawkins Dance**

  
  
  
  
Il sole penetrava debolmente dalle vetrate, i raggi tiepidi colpivano la pelle del suo viso mentre se ne stava disteso a rimuginare su un sacco di cose. Thor  se ne stava seduto allo scrittoio a scribacchiare qualcosa su un foglio impregnato del suo profumo, probabilmente l’ennesima lettera sdolcinata ad uno dei suoi toy boy – che poi fossero tutti più grandi di lui, era un’altra storia.  
   
Dopo la scuola Steve aveva deciso di accettare l’invito a casa sua, così di sera Sam li avrebbe raggiunti e sarebbero andati fuori a mangiare qualcosa, senza le ragazze. Gli servivano quelle serate fatte solo di uomini, non perché le Pink Ladies non lo facessero divertire, ma in fondo delle volte aveva problemi ad aprirsi del tutto davanti a loro – a parte per Peggy, con cui era diventato quasi inseparabile.  
   
Stiracchiò le gambe, come un gatto, ed affondò la nuca nel cuscino del biondone, storcendo un po’ il naso: quel ragazzo si profumava un po’ troppo. Non riusciva proprio a capire il motivo di tutto quel teatrino, non poteva scegliere un solo ragazzo e basta? Perché stare con dieci persone e perdere tempo a gestire tutte le relazioni?  
   
Da quando era a Los Angeles, non si stupiva più di nulla, di cose strane ne vedeva ogni giorno.  
   
La porta della camera si spalancò, prima che Steve potesse formulare una frase di senso compiuto, ed un moretto fece il suo ingresso con il volto imbronciato e lo sguardo minaccioso. Non era la prima volta che lo vedeva, visto che frequentava villa Odinson da un po’.  
   
Loki, il fratello minore di Thor, una grossa spina nel fianco – anche se il biondone non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, aveva una sorta di adorazione verso quel ragazzino problematico e lo trattava sempre come se fosse la persona più importante del mondo. Steve, quando assisteva a certe sfuriate, era ben felice di essere figlio unico.  
   
«Hai preso di nuovo la mia stilografica, pezzo d’idiota?» Si infiammò il moretto, avvicinandosi allo scrittoio e strappandogli dalle mani la penna in questione. Ovviamente Steve si mise a sedere, per educazione ed anche un po’ per imbarazzo, visto che se ne stava spaparanzato come se fosse a casa sua.  
   
«Ehi!» Si lamentò Thor, lanciando un’occhiata al fratellino e sbuffando esasperato. «Guarda, adesso mi tocca riscrivere.» Gli disse, mostrandogli il foglio profumato macchiato d’inchiostro, sventolandoglielo sotto al naso.  
   
«Sono solo cazzi tuoi.» Grugnì il moro, portando poi lo sguardo sul biondino, come se lo avesse notato solo in quel momento.  
   
«Ciao.» Salutò educatamente quello, quindi, per non risultare scortese. Il più delle volte Loki lo ignorava o gli lanciava occhiatacce, quindi era inutile aspettarsi che ricambiasse il saluto o che sorridesse – non lo aveva visto mai sorridere, nonostante lo avesse incrociato molte volte in casa di Thor.  
   
«Ma che cazzo hai da salutare sempre? Non hai di meglio da fare? Perché non vai un po’ a farti usare da Stark, uh? Lo sanno tutti che sei la sua nuova puttanella. Ormai i vostri incontri sessuali sono di dominio pubblico,  _Stevie Dee_.» E detto questo, il moro abbandonò la camera sghignazzando in modo maligno e sbattendo la porta, lasciandoli soli.  
   
Il biondone si voltò a guardare l’altro con un ché di dispiaciuto, visto che suo fratello era stato davvero un maleducato. In più, Thor non avrebbe mai voluto che Steve sapesse che i fatti che riguardavano lui e Tony erano usciti anche dalle mura scolastiche. Purtroppo Stark lo conoscevano tutti, era il più chiacchierato tra i giovani di Beverly Hills e dintorni, quindi non ci si poteva aspettare altro.  
   
«Scusa, sai com’è fatto.» Bofonchiò, alzandosi dallo scrittoio per sedersi sul letto, accanto a lui.  
   
Steve sbuffò e si lasciò ricadere a peso morto sulla schiena, osservando il soffitto. «Vorrei sapere chi è che mette in giro certe voci. E poi--- abbiamo fatto sesso solo quella volta, dopo il drive-in.» Disse, dicendo la verità. Era passata una settimana dalla volta al drive-in e Tony non si era mai fatto vivo. Aveva provato a fermarlo nei corridoi della scuola, ma era sfuggevole, impossibile da braccare, e poi aveva sempre gente intorno e Steve non aveva voglia di rendersi ridicolo l’ennesima volta.  
   
Ormai si era tristemente abituato a quell’atteggiamento, anche se non gli stava affatto bene. Semplicemente era arrabbiato, perché dal momento che lo avevano fatto aveva quasi sperato che Tony si desse una mossa e capisse cosa fosse realmente importante.  
   
«Ma lo sai, le voci girano e le persone ci ricamano intorno. Succede sempre così.» Lo tranquillizzò Thor, chinandosi in avanti, poi, per tirare fuori dal letto uno scatolone stracolmo di materiale porno. Steve non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno con più film di lui e spesso si chiedeva cosa dovesse farsene di tutta quella roba visto che, a conti fatti, di sesso ne faceva a sufficienza.  
   
«Tieni, un regalino di consolazione.» Rise il biondone, tirandogli addosso un giornaletto nuovo di zecca. Lui, ovviamente, lo afferrò e si rimise a sedere, preparandosi al peggio. Fino a quel momento il materiale porno dell’altro l’aveva solo visto di sfuggita, non ci si era soffermato perché la cosa lo imbarazzava. Quella volta, però, la curiosità prevalse.  
   
Non era più vergine, aveva fatto sesso con Tony e voleva saperne di più per fare ancora meglio la prossima volta. Voleva diventare il migliore, così quello non l’avrebbe mai più snobbato. Voleva essere l’unico a donargli il massimo piacere.  
   
Fissò la copertina, il titolo era tutto un programma:  _Babilonia_. Vi erano un ragazzo biondo ed uno moro, che si baciavano in modo un po’ spinto, con il petto nudo. Sicuramente erano più grandi di lui e di Thor di solo qualche anno, lo si capiva dalle facce, non erano di certo uomini fatti e finiti.  
   
Lo sfogliò e, alla terza pagina, i ragazzi già erano completamente nudi ed eccitati. Il che lo imbarazzò alquanto, sicuramente era diventato tutto rosso, lo poteva dedurre anche solo dalla risatina di scherno del suo amico. Non era abituato a quelle cose, era la prima volta che vedeva due uomini fare sesso, aveva visto solo cose etero prima, e grazie ai figli dei colleghi di suo padre.  
   
In Italia aveva addirittura scoperto che c’erano gruppi di amici che organizzavano serate  in cui si riunivano a guardare il film porno del momento. Facevano una colletta per comprarne la videocassetta, e poi appena uno aveva la casa libera la guardavano tutti insieme.  
   
Fissò la pagina ed il ragazzo moro era tra le gambe di quello biondo e gli stava praticando del sesso orale. Lui non lo aveva mai fatto, era stato Tony a farlo a lui, e cominciò a chiedersi cosa si provasse e che sapore avesse. Il ragazzo del giornale sembrava spaventosamente esperto, proprio come Stark.  
   
«A trovarlo uno che lo ingoia così bene.» Disse Thor, picchiettando il dito sulla faccia patinata. «Questo è un deep troath con i fiocchi.»  
   
Steve avrebbe tanto voluto rispondergli che Tony lo faceva allo stesso modo, ma la cosa lo imbarazzava alquanto, e stava già per andare in iperventilazione. Poi non voleva raccontare i fatti privati suoi e del moro, non gli sembrava corretto, erano cose intime e personali.  
   
Voltò pagina e vide che i ruoli si erano invertiti, e che il ragazzo biondo stava leccando l’altro tra le natiche. Avvampò e chiuse di scatto il giornaletto, gettandolo nella scatola e grattandosi la nuca con imbarazzo. «N-non… non posso accettare, grazie lo stesso.» Farfugliò, deglutendo e cercando di calmarsi e di non pensare a ciò che aveva visto.  
   
Non si era mai ritrovato ad eccitarsi per delle immagini su di un giornale. Più che altro  se pensava di fare quelle cose a Tony era davvero la fine, neanche una doccia fredda sarebbe bastata a calmarlo. Quindi cominciò a pensare ad altro, e pian piano riuscì a regolarizzare il respiro e far tornare la faccia al solito colorito.  
   
«Come sei suscettibile.» Scherzò Thor, scuotendo la testa e ritornando allo scrittoio, accartocciando l’ultima lettera così da riscriverla. Steve lo guardò senza rispondere, passandosi le mani tra i capelli e spingendo lo scatolone di nuovo sotto al letto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Era uscito dalla classe di letteratura, la lezione era stata piuttosto piacevole, anche se ogni tanto si era scambiato dei bigliettini con Peggy ed aveva lanciato occhiatacce a Bucky. Così si era avviato al suo armadietto per riporre i libri e prendere quelli di biologia, su cui avrebbe dovuto studiare quel pomeriggio.  
   
Peggy lo aveva abbandonato per farsi una chiacchierata con Sam, lo avrebbe comunque aspettato in mensa. In ogni caso, Steve aveva intenzione di bloccare Tony quel giorno, appena il corridoio si fosse sgomberato, così che quello non scappasse come al solito.  
   
Mancavano pochissimi giorni al  _Sadie Hawkins_  che Pepper Potts aveva deciso di organizzare. A quel ballo scolastico erano le ragazze ad invitare i ragazzi, e quella cosa lo aveva portato a dover rifiutare più inviti senza sembrare un totale stronzo. In fondo non doveva essere facile per una ragazza dichiararsi così apertamente ed invitare un ragazzo, facendo chiaramente capire il proprio interesse.  
   
L’unica cosa che Steve voleva era andarci con Tony. Quella sarebbe stata la prova del nove, un modo per capire se il ragazzo fosse pronto a fare un passo avanti. Non avrebbe provato che stavano insieme, ma di certo avrebbe dimostrato che non gli importava più tanto di farsi vedere in giro con lui.  
   
Chiuse l’armadietto e si voltò a guardare in direzione del moro, che se ne stava appoggiato ad un muro poco più in là, con la solita sigaretta sull’orecchio e l’aria del bello e dannato. I suoi amici stavano andando via, lasciandolo solo, quindi il biondino pensò che fosse il momento più adatto per parlarci, il corridoio era quasi semivuoto.  
   
Aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso, dimenticando di sfilarli via, e si avviò con passo svelto verso di lui. Erano così differenti, lui e Tony, quello indossava jeans strappati e giacca di pelle, lui invece andava in giro per la scuola con dei jeans chiari e perfettamente intatti e la giacca della squadra di football, di cui era diventato il  _Tight end_.  
   
«Ciao.» Lo salutò, bloccandosi di scatto di fronte a lui e cogliendolo di sorpresa. Aveva quasi il fiatone per quanto aveva camminato in fretta.  
   
Tony non si aspettava che Steve gli rivolgesse la parola, soprattutto dopo il modo in cui si era comportato dopo la serata al drive-in e soprattutto a scuola. Si raddrizzò, tenendo la schiena dritta contro il muro e, infilandosi le mani in tasca prima di rispondere al suo saluto, d’istinto si guardò attorno. «Ciao.»  
   
«So che non vuoi parlarmi in pubblico, ma non rispondi alle mie chiamate e scappi sempre.» Si giustificò l’altro, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre un gruppetto di ragazze del primo anno passava di lì e li guardava gracchiando cose come “che carino con gli occhiali” o “quanto è bello Tony, è così cool” oppure “allora è vero che fanno sesso”. Di certo quella cosa non metteva il moro a proprio agio.  
   
Steve scosse la testa e ritornò con l’attenzione su di lui. «Volevo lasciarti un biglietto nell’armadietto, ma preferisco parlartene da vicino. Se ti senti troppo esposto possiamo andare in bagno.»  
   
Tony alzò un sopracciglio: «No, non è necessario. Dimmi pure.» Si sentiva un po’ nervoso, tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche dopo neanche un minuto ed incrociò le braccia al petto, come a fargli da scudo. Non era sicuro di cosa volesse Steve, sperava di non doversi prendere un altro ceffone da un Rogers nel giro di poco.  
   
«Ecco, sai, tra qualche giorno ci sarà il  _Sadie Hawkins_.» Comincio Steve, un po’ in imbarazzo, stringendo i libri di biologia sotto il braccio senza però distogliere lo sguardo dal suo. Gli mancava quella vicinanza, gli mancava lui, non riusciva proprio a capire perché, per l’ennesima volta, quello lo stesse allontanando. «Mi sembrava che le cose… beh, che le cose andassero  _bene_  tra di noi,  _prima_. Volevo chiederti se ti va di venirci con me, sempre che tu non abbia già con chi andarci.»  
   
Si sentiva stupido, ancora una volta si stava prostrando ai suoi piedi, il fatto è che non voleva e poteva dimenticarlo. Aveva lottato anche con suo padre, avrebbe lottato con il mondo pur di averlo per sé come desiderava. Non si sarebbe arreso, non finché aveva ancora speranze.  
   
Tony si rilassò, pensava di affrontare chissà quale problematica. Non che fosse facile dover affrontare l’ennesimo rifiuto a Steve, ma almeno, in parte, in quella occasione era giustificato.  
   
Sciolse le braccia dal petto e rispose: «Beh, in effetti avrei già un invito. Christine Everhart, una delle cheerleader. E’ da un po’ che mi punta. Non ho potuto dirle di no.» A quel punto tentò una mossa azzardata, si avvicinò pericolosamente a Steve e gli sussurrò in un tono che poco lasciava a fraintendimenti: «Però, se vuoi, dopo possiamo vederci…» Sfilandogli anche gli occhiali da vista dal viso.  
   
Quello fu spiazzato da quell’atteggiamento, soprattutto dal momento che erano nei corridoi della scuola e chiunque avrebbe potuto vederli. Nulla gli impedì di arrossire un po’, quando capì chiaramente a cosa alludesse Tony. Dovette stringere i libri e pensare a tutt’altro, per non ritrovarsi con  un’imbarazzante erezione nel bel mezzo del corridoio della scuola, sarebbe stato tragico.  
   
«Se a te va.» Rispose, quindi, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo eccitato all’idea. Lo aveva pur sempre rifiutato ancora una volta, ma almeno stava cercando di rimediare. Il solo pensiero che andasse al ballo con quella viscida di Christine, però, gli metteva ansia.  
   
«Certo che a me va. Non te l’avrei chiesto altrimenti, no?» Gli rispose l’altro, facendogli anche l’occhiolino. Sapeva di averlo stupito e adorava il rossore che gli aveva imporporato le guance. Si malediceva per ogni rifiuto e per ogni telefonata ignorata, Steve non si meritava nulla di tutto ciò.  
   
Anche quella volta bastò quell’attimo, però, al biondo, per dimenticarsi di tutto il resto. Gli mostrò il suo miglior sorriso, perché era felice, e gli accarezzò le dita mentre riprendeva gli occhiali e li inforcava, aggiustandoli sul naso e continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. «Dove? A casa tua?» Chiese, a quel punto, perché già non stava più nella pelle.  
   
Aveva questo problema, lui, fantasticava molto. Si stava già immaginando di passare tutta la notte da lui, che avrebbero dormito insieme, magari abbracciati, magari anche nudi. Poi sarebbe ritornato a casa all’alba, prima del risveglio di Joseph.  
   
«Chiaro. I miei partiranno per l’Europa per quasi un mese, direi che non avremmo alcuna preoccupazione di sorta. E poi affitterò una Limo.» Tony continuava a mantenere un tono lascivo e prese a toccargli il torace con un dito, fingendo di contare i bottoni della sua camicia. «Ti piace come idea?»  
   
L’altro annuì meccanicamente, osservando le sue dita mentre il suo cuore perdeva un battito ed avvertiva il vuoto nello stomaco, tanto che i libri di biologia gli scivolarono di mano senza che se ne rendesse conto. Il tonfo dei volumi che toccavano terra lo fece quasi sobbalzare, tanto che abbassò lo sguardo per capire da dove provenisse il rumore.  
   
«C-come… come mai vanno in Europa?» Chiese, imbarazzato per la reazione che stava avendo alle sue attenzioni, ma in ogni caso non poteva controllare il suo corpo in presenza dell’altro. Si chinò per raccogliere i libri, rialzandosi in fretta e passando le mani sulle copertine come se ci fosse sopra della polvere. In quel momento capiva esattamente quale grande sacrificio poteva essere l’astinenza, lui aveva fatto sesso una sola volta, era passata una settimana e sentiva di stare impazzendo.  
   
Tony era piuttosto compiaciuto della situazione che si era creata, ma non voleva darlo a vedere. Si appoggiò nuovamente al muro e gli rispose con noia: «Per lavoro, credo. Non riesco a star dietro a tutte queste vicende politiche che stanno succedendo al momento, peggio che giocare a Risiko. Mio padre dice che fra qualche anno succederà un casino da quelle parti, forse i comunisti cederanno prima di noialtri.» In tutto ciò, i due non si erano accorti che avevano spettatori, infatti di lì a poco, sentirono qualcuno tossicchiare forzatamente e si girarono entrambi di scatto per vedere chi fosse.  
   
Steve corrugò la fronte quando si ritrovò davanti Christine, la biondina odiosa che Tony avrebbe portato al ballo, stretta nel suo completino da cheerleader con le gambe bene in vista. Aveva un sorriso sornione sul viso, come se fosse appena venuta a parte di un misterioso segreto, e spostava lo sguardo da uno all’altro.  
   
«Non invitate anche me a questa festicciola in due, dopo il ballo?» Domandò, riferendosi chiaramente all’invito che il moro aveva fatto a Steve qualche minuto prima. Probabilmente aveva davvero ascoltato ogni cosa, e visto ogni cosa. «Che peccato, Tony, ed io che pensavo saremmo stati insieme tutta la notte.» Disse la vipera, fissando il biondo negli occhi, per ferirlo.  
   
Steve sapeva di non stargli simpatico, aveva ignorato le sue avances più volte e agli allenamenti neanche la guardava. Era vendicativa e cattiva, come lo erano spesso le ragazze della sua età.  
   
Adesso sì che Tony si trovava nella merda. Di certo non aveva intenzione di fare le cose a tre con quella mezza sgualdrina, fosse stato prima dell’estate, sicuramente non ci avrebbe pensato due volte, ma quella sera voleva solo Steve e solo per sé.  
   
Nell’imbarazzo del momento, grattandosi la testa e sfoggiando una smorfia delle peggiori, disse: «Beh… ecco… magari, si potrebbe fare.» Dopodiché, guardò il biondo con aria colpevole, sperando che capisse che stesse mentendo.  
   
Quella invece,  assunse un’aria tutta trionfante, magari era la volta buona per lei, di “assaggiare” le specialità della novità della scuola.  
   
La mascella di Steve per poco non toccò terra, infatti guardò Tony con un ché di disgustato e rassegnato. Sapeva che quella li aveva beccati in un brutto momento e sapeva che quello aveva risposto in quel modo per non farci una pessima figura, o almeno ci sperava.   
   
«Non credo sarò dei vostri, allora. Non verrei a letto con te neanche se fossi l’ultimo essere vivente sulla faccia del pianeta, preferirei l’evirazione e la castrazione.» Disse con un tono che non gli era mai uscito prima. Era geloso, geloso marcio, e questo gli provocava rabbia e lo portava a parlare in quel modo e ad essere scortese. Era il minimo di fronte a quella vipera.  
   
Christine diventò viola dalla rabbia, il suo volto era contratto in una smorfia di puro disappunto, mentre faceva lavorare il cervellino piccolo che aveva per cercare un modo di ribattere.  
   
«Però con Tony sì, vero? E qui si scoprono gli altarini.» Disse, a quel punto, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non aveva trovato nulla di meglio per offenderlo.  
   
Steve scoppiò a riderle in faccia, guardandola come se fosse la cosa più squallida e ridicola che avesse mai visto – ed in effetti lo era. «Quali altarini? Lo sa tutta la scuola che sono perdutamente innamorato di Tony, no? E poi sì, ovvio che con Tony ci andrei, sto solo con persone di un certo livello, non maneggio roba di sesta mano come te.» La guardò per sfidarla, perché non gli avrebbe permesso di approfittarne, era buono e gentile con tutti, ma era geloso marcio e quella si era messa tra lui e Tony.  
   
«Christine, perché non te ne vai? L’orario lo sai. Ci vediamo venerdì. Ciao.» La liquidò Tony in due secondi. E quella girò i tacchi offesa e se ne tornò da dov’era venuta. Quella stronza, invece di ringraziarlo perché aveva accettato il suo invito, si permetteva pure il lusso di mettersi a fare la civetta tra lui e Steve. «Steve, ti prego, non dare retta a quella scema.»  Lo pregò.  
   
Il fatto che quello l’avesse mandata via, però, non aggiustò l’umore già guastato del biondino, che gli lanciò un’occhiata infuocata. «Per la cosa a tre trovati qualcun altro.» Disse stizzito, stringendo i libri al petto e liquidandolo in mezzo al corridoio, andandosene via senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro. Non ce l’aveva con lui, non proprio, gli sarebbe passata, era stata quella Christine ad urtarlo.  
   
«Ti prego, Steve.» Disse, inutilmente, Tony - quello ormai era lontano da lui. Non ne combinava una giusta.  
   
Perse la pazienza e decise di saltare le due ore prima dei suoi allenamenti di corsa e fare un salto da un suo amico discografico, per riuscire a farsi dare una musicassetta col demo del nuovo album dei  _Queen_ ,  _Kind of Magic_ , non ancora in vendita. Magari, facendogliela recapitare a casa, si sarebbe fatto perdonare.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Quando i libri si abbatterono sul tavolo, Peggy si voltò spaventata, non aspettando di ritrovarsi di fronte Steve furioso. Il ragazzo aveva la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi acquamarina infuocati dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da lettura. Era forse la seconda volta che la mora lo vedeva con addosso gli occhiali mentre era in giro per la scuola, di solito li metteva solo in classe durante le lezioni.  
   
Il biondo sbottonò la giacca della squadra di football e si sedette, passandosi la mano tra i capelli e guardandosi intorno, chiedendosi dove fossero le altre. Probabilmente Natasha si era trattenuta in corridoio per discutere con Bucky di qualcosa che a lui non interessava, e Darcy era di sicuro da qualche parte con Thor, li avrebbero raggiunti di lì a poco.  
   
«Che succede? Datti una calmata.» Scherzò Peggy, guardandolo e sorseggiando il proprio succo di frutta.  
   
«Succede che sono un idiota.» Sbuffò Steve, mentre alcune ragazze si fermavano di fronte al loro tavolo per guardarlo come se fosse una celebrità. Una di quelle era Tanya, una biondina che i T-Birds si erano ripassati più volte, si sedette proprio di fronte a lui sfarfallando le ciglia lunghe.  
   
Peggy le lanciò un’occhiataccia ed aspettò che parlasse, sapendo già dove voleva andare a parare. In fondo, anche Steve era diventato popolare grazie al loro gruppetto e per le vicende con Tony. Inoltre era uno dei ragazzi più belli della scuola, sospiravano tutte quando lo vedevano passare – e continuavano a provarci, come facevano con Thor, nonostante fosse palese che entrambi propendessero verso altri lidi.  
   
«Ciao Steve.» Lo salutò la biondina, aveva il seno strizzato in una maglietta aderente con le maniche che finivano in un paio di polsini neri.  
   
«Ciao.» Ricambiò, più per cortesia che per altro. Non sopportava molto quella ragazza, era un’opportunista e la vedeva sempre fare la cretina con Tony quando quello era con i T-Birds sugli spalti ad assistere agli allenamenti della squadra di football e prendere in giro gli sportivi.  
   
«Wow, sei davvero sexy con gli occhiali, sai?» E solo in quel momento il biondino si rese conto di averli ancora addosso, ma non se ne curò molto, li avrebbe sfilati dopo. «Volevo sapere se qualcuna ti ha già invitato al ballo.»  
   
Era la sesta ragazza che glielo chiedeva, non era mai successo prima di allora, di solito nelle scuole vecchie le ragazze si avvicinavano a lui solo per provarci e sperare di andarci a letto, non aveva mai avuto molta popolarità.  
   
«Sì, mi dispiace, ci vado con un’altra.» Mentì, e poi era intenzionato a chiedere a Peggy se ci sarebbe andata con lui, visto che non aveva potuto invitare Tony. Aveva progettato grandi cose per la sera del ballo, ed invece era stato come al solito solo un suo film mentale, anche se non ci fosse stata Christine quello non avrebbe mai accettato l’invito per mostrarsi all’intera scuola in coppia con lui.  
   
«Mh, peccato. Sarà per la prossima volta.» Disse Tanya, e dal tono di voce si capiva fosse un po’ seccata dalla cosa. Quindi si alzò ed andò via con le sue amiche, sculettando. Peggy storse di nuovo il naso, scuotendo la testa in disappunto.  
   
«Non ci vai con Tony, vero?» Domandò, avendolo visto arrivare infuriato.  
   
«No.» Rispose lui, sospirando ed incrociando le braccia sul tavolo, affondandoci dentro la testa. Non voleva andare con  nessuna ragazza al ballo, non si sarebbe divertito affatto, quella era un’occasione per far sapere a tutti quanto amava Tony, invece lui come al solito aveva rovinato e sminuito ogni cosa.  
   
«Ci verrei io, con te, ma ho già invitato Sam.» Peggy sembrava davvero molto dispiaciuta mentre gli portava la mano sulla testa e accarezzava i suoi capelli biondi. Le dispiaceva molto che non gliene andasse una bene, in fondo aveva visto che Tony, nonostante tutto, sembrava tenere a lui. Lo capiva da come lo guardava, non lo aveva mai visto guardare nessun’altro con quegli occhi.  
   
Steve voltò la testa, così da poterla guardare dal basso, e fece spallucce, per quanto gli era possibile. «Non importa, non ci vengo, così evito di guardare Tony che fa il cretino con quell’oca.» Alla fine era meglio così, ci sarebbe rimasto malissimo.  
   
«Senti, io ho sentito che Pepper è ancora alla ricerca di persone da inserire nella band che suonerà al ballo. Perché non ti proponi? Non ti dirà mai di no.» Lo informò la mora che invece voleva andasse al ballo, così almeno poteva tenere d’occhio l’altro. Il ragazzo avrebbe di sicuro alzato il gomito e c’era il rischio che andasse a letto con Christine. Dopo sì che ci sarebbe rimasto male.  
   
Il volto del biondino si illuminò tutto e, con uno scatto, si mise in piedi, guardandosi intorno non curante delle persone che lo fissavano come se fosse totalmente matto.  
   
«Pegs, tienimi i libri, io vado a cercare Pepper. Torno fra poco!» Esclamò, prima di sparire dietro la porta della mensa.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
La sala era gremita di ragazzi vestiti di tutto punto. Le decorazioni le avevano fatte Pepper e le sue fedelissime amiche del consiglio d’istituto, e non se l’erano cavata male, tutto sommato, perché fino a quel momento non vi era una sola pecca a quel ballo scolastico. Le luci erano tutte colorate e ruotavano sulla pista da ballo, momentaneamente sgombera visto che erano tutti impegnati a mangiare dal buffet.  
   
Steve era stato agitato tutta la serata. A casa aveva indossato il suo completo bianco, con scarpe, cravatta e cintura nera per creare un po’ di contrasto, e mentre lo faceva gli tremavano le mani. Più che altro era perché nei giorni precedenti al ballo non era riuscito neanche una volta ad incrociare Tony.  
   
Il giorno dopo la zuffa con Christine in corridoio, a casa gli era stata recapitata la musicassetta di  _Kind of Magic_ , l’album in uscita dei  _Queen_. Praticamente era qualcosa che aveva solo lui, qualcosa di speciale che Tony aveva fatto per lui, e non era davvero riuscito a contenere la gioia per quel gesto.  
   
Lo aveva ringraziato lasciandogli un bigliettino nell’armadietto, ma non era sicuro l’avesse letto. In ogni caso quella sera l’avrebbe ringraziato di persona e sperava vivamente che l’invito a casa sua fosse ancora valido – e che Christine non fosse inclusa, ovviamente.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto uscire in scena da un momento all’altro, per cominciare a suonare i pezzi accordati con gli altri membri del gruppo e con la stessa Pepper, che era stata entusiasta della sua aggiunta nella band. A quanto pareva, cosa incredibile, era diventato popolare quasi quanto Tony, e sarebbe stata una sorpresa per tutti vederlo suonare.  
   
Se ne stava dietro il palcoscenico allestito per l’occasione ed aveva adocchiato da subito i T-Birds non appena erano entrati. Tony indossava un completo scuro con cravatta nera e giacca blu metallizzato, ed aveva ricevuto già un sacco di complimenti per quella scelta. Chissà quanto gli era costato quel vestito.  
   
Steve pensava che fosse bellissimo, come ogni volta, e non vedeva l’ora di parlarci. Di sicuro sarebbe stata una sorpresa, per lui, vederlo sul palco ad esibirsi di fronte a tutta la scuola. Voleva dimostrargli che poteva essere sfacciato, quando voleva, ed osare. Non aveva più paura, a quel punto, qualsiasi cosa pur di attirare la sua attenzione.  
   
«Ehi, Steve, si va in scena.» Bruce Banner lo avvicinò, sorridendo. Non era esattamente il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, anzi, spesso era oggetto di scherno e bullismo da parte degli altri, anche dai T-Birds, ma Steve non riusciva proprio a capire perché lo prendessero in giro. Era una delle menti più brillanti della scuola e in più suonava divinamente la batteria.  
   
A quel punto Steve afferrò la  _Gibson Diavoletto_  che Pepper gli aveva fatto avere – la ragazza era riuscita a procurare degli ottimi strumenti per la serata – ed uscì sul palco insieme agli altri ragazzi, piazzandosi davanti al microfono e picchiandoci contro il dito, sorridendo.  
   
In verità si era scolato una birra, prima, per sciogliersi un po’, quindi era molto euforico e non vedeva l’ora di suonare. Tutti si voltarono a guardare e lui, ovviamente, adocchiò immediatamente lo sguardo di Tony, non molto lontano dal palco.  
   
«Sono Steve Rogers e questa è la mia band di sfigati.» Disse, strizzando l’occhio ed ascoltando le risate di tutti i presenti in sala. Stava andando bene, era sicuro di sé.  
   
Tony rimase piacevolmente stupito di vedere Steve sul palco, era fiero di lui. Stava riuscendo a farsi strada a scuola ed era contento che avesse sfruttato quell’occasione per mostrare il suo talento musicale.  
   
Si era incantato a guardarlo, trascurando il suo gruppetto di amici, su cui spiccava Nathasha con un vestito di raso nero senza spalline e con la scollatura a cuore che la strizzava tutta, per la gioia di Bucky che non le toglieva gli occhi di dosso. Era convinto che quei due non avrebbero resistito molto al ballo e sarebbero andati a divertirsi nella suite dell’albergo che il ragazzo aveva prenotato, dando fondo al minibar e alla scorta di preservativi.  
   
Christine era già piuttosto alticcia e, tornata dal bagno, dov’era andata a rifarsi il trucco, si avvinghiò al braccio di Tony, con suo sommo dispiacere. Aveva indosso un vestito ricco di balze e volant, sembrava quasi una meringa azzurra. Si disse mentalmente che era questione di un paio d’ore e poi sarebbe stato a casa sua solo con Steve.  
   
«Volevo ringraziare Pepper per averci dato la possibilità di suonare.» Affermò il biondino, spostando lo sguardo sul gruppetto di Stark, osservando Darcy che sembrava quasi ubriaca starsene accanto a Clint e ridacchiare come una cretina, mentre Peggy teneva per mano Sam e la seguiva a ruota, stretta in un abito a tubino rosso con uno scollo profondo.  
   
«La prima canzone voglio dedicarla alle Pink Ladies. A Peggy, Darcy e… Thor.» Scoppiò a ridere, divertito, mentre tutti gli altri lo seguivano a ruota e Thor lo guardava sorridendo, tenendo il dito medio bello alto e facendogli l’occhiolino. Lui al ballo ci aveva portato uno dei ragazzi di atletica, uno di quelli che ancora non era riuscito a portarsi a letto. «Ed anche a Natasha, che questa sera è bellissima.» Continuò Steve, facendo un occhiolino alla ragazza, e per un attimo gli parve di vederla quasi in procinto di sorridere.  
   
Così sfilò il plettro dalla tasca dei pantaloni e trafficò con il piede per regolare la distorsione, mentre Bruce batteva le bacchette per dargli il via. Avevano optato per  _Girls just wanna have fun_ per aprire la serata, ma in una versione arrangiata da Steve, molto più rock di quell’originale.  
   
Darcy e Peggy si guardarono e quando il biondo attaccò a cantare  corsero sulla pista da ballo ancora vuota, fino a raggiungere il palco e piazzarvisi sotto, esultando ed urlando come delle ragazzine, muovendosi a ritmo di musica. Il loro gesto invogliò anche le altre signorine in sala, che sembravano piuttosto colpite e rapite dalla musica e dalla voce del biondo.  
   
Tony venne trascinato in pista da Christine, che aveva tutte le intenzioni di partecipare alla gara di ballo che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera. Pur di farla star zitta aveva acconsentito a quella richiesta, poi gli toccava farla ubriacare per bene per rispedirla a casa o magari farla finire accidentalmente tra le braccia di qualcun altro, tipo Justin Hammer che le sbavava dietro da sempre e con cui lei giocava a fare la preziosa già da settimane, ma sapevano tutti che prima o poi sarebbero finiti a letto insieme.  
   
Non gli dispiaceva ballare, soprattutto se la musica proveniva dalla chitarra e dalla voce di Steve, tutto sommato, nonostante la palla al piede che si era portato al ballo, poteva essere una bella serata.  
   
Peggy e Darcy vennero raggiunte da Sam e Clint che cominciarono a ballare con loro senza problemi, erano tutti un po’ alticci, e Steve che se ne stava sul palco li osservava, ma soprattutto teneva gli occhi su Tony che aveva cominciato a ballare con quell’inutile vipera. Era geloso marcio, ma non poteva far nulla in quel caso, magari si sarebbe preso dopo la sua rivincita.  
   
La canzone terminò e, con suo grande piacere, tutti fischiarono ed applaudirono per fargli capire che avevano apprezzato la sua versione. Bruce continuava a suonare la batteria, per non perdere il ritmo, mentre lui era pronto a fare la cosa più pazza di tutta la sua vita, ed annunciare la prossima canzone.  
   
«La prossima canzone voglio dedicarla ad una persona speciale che ho conosciuto questa estate e che non sono più riuscito a togliermi dalla testa.» Disse, e non fu affatto sorpreso di vedere alcuni dei ragazzi voltarsi a guardare il punto in cui si trovava Tony con Christine. Ormai le loro avventure erano di dominio pubblico.  
   
Sorrise e dimenticò l’imbarazzo, quella sera voleva dimostrare qualcosa al moro, voleva fargli capire che era pronto ad esporsi e migliorare per lui, e che nulla gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea, niente avrebbe cancellato i suoi sentimenti.  
   
« _I love myself_ _, I want you to love me, When I'm feelin' down, I want you above me. I search myself, I want you to find me, I forget myself, I want you to remind me_.» Cantò, facendo suonare le corde dalla sua Gibson senza mai staccare un secondo lo sguardo dal moro in pista, sperando di incrociare il suo sguardo. « _I don't want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself--»_  
   
Quando Tony si sentì gli occhi di praticamente tutta la sala addosso provò quella sensazione che raramente gli era capitato di sentire, ovvero imbarazzo. Sentì l’urgenza di pescare la sua fiaschetta piena di Jack Daniel’s dal taschino interno della giacca e darci una bella sorsata, che stava per sputare in faccia a Christine quando Steve attaccò la canzone.  
   
Non voleva esagerare a bere quella sera, o almeno, non al ballo, voleva lasciarsi il meglio per il suo after Party privato, ma a quella spudorata dichiarazione di Steve non poteva non reagire a quel modo. Specie dopo che Christine gli si era buttata addosso ridacchiando e chiedendogli se anche lui si toccasse pensando al musicista o se preferiva qualche  _bella_  cheerleader  - tipo lei.  
   
E Steve fu ben felice della sua reazione, perché era proprio quello che voleva vedere. Dopo si sarebbe scusato a modo suo, anche se alla fine era più probabile che prendessero in giro lui, per quella cosa, piuttosto che Tony. Lo guardò, continuò a farlo per tutta la durata della canzone, finché non concluse ed attaccò con la successiva.  
   
Tutta la scaletta era incentrata sui suoi sentimenti per Tony, alla fin fine, aveva cercato di metterci dentro tutte canzoni che gli avrebbe dedicato, che voleva dedicargli, e sperava che lui lo capisse. Non vedeva l’ora che la serata finisse, voleva andare via di lì con lui e passarci la notte insieme. Non ce la faceva più, aveva davvero bisogno di spogliarlo, e baciarlo, e toccarlo.  
   
« _Sometimes I feel I've got to, run away, I've got to, get away from the pain that you drive into the heart of me-_ -» Non riusciva davvero a smettere di guardarlo, e vedere Christine che gli si avvinghiava addosso era terribile. Era così geloso che sarebbe volentieri sceso dal palco e corso da lui per liberarlo dai tentacoli di quella stronza. «--  _This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you_ _, take my tears and that's not nearly all..._ _T_ _ainted love_.»  
   
Canzone dopo canzone Steve era riuscito a stupire Tony, quella sfacciataggine era nuova e non gli dispiaceva affatto. Era chiaro come il sole che la scaletta fosse decisa dal biondo e con uno scopo ben preciso, ma non gliene importava granché. I suoi amici sembravano non curarsene, forse perché troppo ubriachi o troppo infoiati, oppure semplicemente non gliene fregava nulla se frequentava la stessa persona per più di una settimana, ogni tanto era difficile entrare nelle zucche vuote dei suoi amici.  
   
E poi lui era sulla via del cambiamento, gli allenamenti di corsa andavano bene e si sentiva un altro e quel ballo poteva essere un punto di svolta, o almeno, così credeva.  
   
Quando Steve terminò anche quella canzone, Pepper corse sul palco tutta pimpante con una coppa dorata tra le mani ed un abitino svolazzante color pesca. «Buonasera Bevely High! Spero vi stiate divertendo.» Disse, ma il pubblico non le diede più di tanto credito, le ragazze erano più impegnate ad osservare il biondino chinato sull’amplificatore a trafficare con dei pulsanti. I pantaloni bianchi gli fasciavano il sedere a meraviglia.  
   
«Che culo!» Urlò Darcy, aggrappandosi al collo di Clint ed esultando nell’osservare Steve, che fortunatamente non l’aveva sentita, altrimenti si sarebbe imbarazzato di sicuro.  
   
«Da questo momento ha inizio la gara di ballo! Spero partecipiate in tanti per vincere questa bella coppa.» Continuò Pepper, lanciando un’occhiataccia a Peggy che le faceva il verso sotto il palco, con Sam che sghignazzava standole abbracciato da dietro. «Io e le ragazze del consiglio scolastico gireremo in pista, quando verrete toccati sulla spalla dovrete lasciare la gara. Mi raccomando, non esagerate! Niente gesti osceni, non infastidite le altre coppie e che vinca il migliore!» A quel punto abbandonò il palco, mentre Bruce faceva partire il rullo di tamburi.  
   
Christine tormentò Tony perché partecipassero anche loro, le andò bene perché, come Darcy, anche lui era stato distratto dal posteriore di Steve in bella vista.  
   
Le canzoni si susseguirono freneticamente e ci aveva preso gusto a ballare. Essendo una cheerleader, la ragazza non era male nei movimenti, la serata stava procedendo meglio di quanto pensasse, senza intoppi, con le amiche di Pepper e Pepper stessa che vagavano sulla pista da ballo ed eliminavano man mano le coppie in gara, tanto che alla fine in pista restarono solo Peggy e Sam e Tony e Christine, ed entrambe le ragazze sembravano particolarmente agguerrite.  
   
Steve così si giocò l’ultima carta,  _Please please please, let me get what i want_   degli  _Smiths_ , ogni parola che pronunciava era indirizzata al moro. Quella era la canzone perfetta per lui, tutte le volte che l’ascoltava non poteva fare a meno di pensare all’altro.  
   
Durante il lento, Christine si avvinghiò addosso a Tony, ma lui non aveva occhi che per Steve, che fissò per tutta la durata della canzone. E quando la musica arrivò al termine, Pepper eliminò Peggy e Sam, più per antipatia che per altro, e proclamò Tony e Christine vincitori, assegnandogli la coppa al centro della pista da ballo, mentre intorno tutti esultavano e si complimentavano.  
   
La vittoria della gara di ballo fu una buona iniezione di autostima al suo già tronfio ego, già era piuttosto  _Tonycentrico_  per natura e quella sera Steve gli aveva dato ulteriore carburante per caricarsi, la coppa fu semplicemente la ciliegina sulla torta. Nonostante una piccola folla di amici, cercò di non perdere d’occhio il biondo, anche se ad un certo punto sparì dalla sua vista.  
   
Infatti Steve scese dal palco e lasciò la chitarra su uno degli amplificatori. L’unica cosa che voleva fare era andare in pista e congratularsi con lui, anche solo per un istante, e magari chiedergli se potevano parlare in privato, voleva sapere se l’invito a casa sua era ancora valido. Così si fece largo tra la folla, mentre alcune ragazze cercavano di bloccarlo per parlargli, e si complimentavano con lui.  
   
Un po’ per la foga del momento, un po’ per l’alcool che aveva in corpo, Christine ad un certo punto saltò praticamente addosso a Tony per baciarlo, lui cercò di respingerla, ma più cercava di allontanarla da sé, più quella si stringeva a lui. Era la prima volta che restava disgustato da una ragazza che gli infilava la lingua in bocca senza preavviso. Il Tony pre-Steve gradiva eccome quelle attenzioni, ma da quando c’era Steve non voleva nessun altro.  
   
Il biondo, ovviamente, assistette alla scena a pochi metri di distanza. La cosa lo spiazzò perché per tutta la sera lui e l’altro non avevano fatto altro che lanciarsi occhiate eloquenti, sembrava che Tony avesse gradito la sua esibizione, invece in quel momento era impegnato a farsi infilare la lingua in gola da quella vipera.  
   
Serrò i pugni, mentre Christine si staccava lentamente da quello e si voltava a guardarlo con un sorriso alticcio, scoppiando a ridere felice come una pasqua. Il biondo incrociò lo sguardo del moro e scosse la testa, disgustato, facendo dietro-front ed avviandosi all’uscita della sala. Non voleva più restarci, lì dentro, a costo di andarsene a piedi fino a casa.  
   
Tony non ci pensò neanche un attimo a corrergli dietro. Ne aveva abbastanza di tutto quel tira e molla, non poteva certo essere una sgualdrinella qualsiasi a mettersi in mezzo a lui e Steve. Era stanco e non voleva che quella serata che fino ad allora era andata più che bene finisse nel cesso.  
   
«Steve!» Gli urlò dietro, a pieni polmoni, nel corridoio. «Steve, ti prego, fermati!»  
   
Quello aprì la porta per uscire, con stizza, e si voltò a guardarlo.  
   
«Vaffanculo, Tony.» Disse tra i denti, abbandonandolo lì nel corridoio, con la porta che si chiudeva con un tonfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : AHAHAHAHAHAH madonna, non ce la posso fare con questi due, mi fanno ammattire. Ovviamente Steve è un gelosone della madonna, non poteva non incazzarsi, quindi Tony avrà molto da farsi perdonare. Staremo a vedere. ;)
> 
> Di seguito, la playlist delle canzoni che Steve suona al Sadie Hawkins:  
> http://youtu.be/hGgmWNNaqFQ  
> http://youtu.be/2o6Vy2cw6wk  
> http://youtu.be/gRP2rflzObc  
> http://youtu.be/r6kSzwvzn34
> 
>  **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : hai capito il nostro caro Stebe? Sembra proprio si sia svegliato fuori. Fatemi spezzare una lancia a favore di Tonee, stavolta non è colpa sua, ha fatto tutto Christine, ma Stebe è un testone e se l’è presa più del dovuto. Vedremo che succede nella prossima…puntata! :D


	11. After Party (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : E non finisce qui, belle mie. LOL  
> Questo capitolo abbiamo dovuto dividerlo in tre parti.  
> A presto! X3
> 
> **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony** : Qui ci siamo proprio scatenate e di conseguenza ci siamo scatenate noi… Questi due li amiamo troppo e non riusciamo a fermarci, mi pare piuttosto conclamato, ormai. Vedremo che succede ancora.

 

**After Party  
(Parte 1)**

  
  
  
Quando Tony Stark si intestardiva su qualcosa, difficilmente la dava  vinta a qualcun altro. Non l’avrebbe data vinta a Steve che faceva l’offeso, men che meno l’avrebbe data vinta a quella stupida di Christine che aveva messo in piedi quel teatrino di proposito per farli litigare, erano ormai mesi che loro due finivano per darsi addosso, si era stancato.  
   
Si era precipitato al parcheggio, per recuperare la sua Limousine, fortuna che il suo fido autista, Happy Hogan, che era a sua disposizione visto che non doveva scorrazzare i suoi genitori, non si era dato alla macchia –  l’aveva trovato in piedi accanto al cofano a fumare una sigaretta.  
   
«Happy, ti prego, monta in macchina, dobbiamo riuscire a recuperare Steve per strada.»  
   
L’uomo era rimasto frastornato per un attimo, ma in fondo era abituato alle stranezze di Tony, dunque non aveva fatto domande, anche se si era chiesto che fine avesse fatto la biondina con cui era arrivato. Era  salito in macchina, uscendo dal parcheggio come gli era stato chiesto.  Tony era rimasto con la testa fuori dal finestrino per cercare il ragazzo.  
   
   
   
   
   
La strada era praticamente deserta, se non per qualche auto che sfrecciava di tanto in tanto verso la Beverly High. Sembrava che fossero tutti al ballo, quella sera, e che Beverly Hills fosse totalmente deserta, ma probabilmente era solo una sua impressione, non stava facendo molto caso a quello che lo circondava, voleva solo arrivare a casa quanto prima.  
   
Steve aprì la giacca bianca del completo, e continuò a camminare, furioso. Non poteva credere che Tony lo avesse davvero fatto, che avesse baciato quella vipera senza problemi, dopo tutto quello che c’era stato tra di loro. A quel punto non sapeva cosa pensare, non sapeva più se credere alle sue parole riguardo il fatto che non fosse andato con nessuno a parte lui, dopo che si erano conosciuti.  
   
Il moro individuò Steve quasi subito - visto che non stava correndo e non poteva essere andato lontano.  
   
«Accosta, Happy!» Urlò dunque, non appena furono a pochi passi dal biondino. «Steve ti prego, fermati e sali in macchina.» Lo pregò.  
   
L’altro quasi sobbalzò, talmente era preso dai suoi pensieri, e si voltò in direzione della voce con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo infuocato, non intenzionato a fermarsi. L’aveva fatta grossa, quella volta, e lui era dannatamente geloso. Sapere che quella lo aveva toccato, baciato, gli provocava quasi malessere fisico. Se Christine fosse stata un uomo l’avrebbe di sicuro presa a pugni fino a vederla sputare sangue – come suo padre, delle volte, proprio non riusciva a controllare la rabbia.  
   
«Vattene via,  _Giuda_.» Disse a quello, senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi, accelerando il passo. In quel momento gli sarebbe servita una bella sigaretta, o anche una canna magari, per calmare i nervi. «Lasciami in pace.»  
   
«Cristo, Steve, una buona volta possiamo ragionare anziché fare i bambini? E guarda che risulta ridicolo detto proprio da me.» Assistere a quella scena, era piuttosto buffo - questa lunga macchina bianca che andava al passo di un ragazzo, vestito dello stesso colore. «Ovviamente se ti dico che è stata quella cretina a saltarmi addosso non mi credi, vero?»  
   
« _Ovviamente_  è stata lei, quell’enorme energumeno di ragazza impossibile da respingere.» Ribatté acido il biondo, bloccandosi di scatto e voltandosi a guardarlo. «Per sbaglio la sua lingua ti è finita in gola, no? Mi pare logico.» L’altro avrebbe potuto benissimo scansarla, o magari avrebbe potuto ignorarla fin dal principio. Steve poteva accettare di non aver trascorso la serata con lui, di non aver ballato con lui, ma non tollerava che quello baciasse qualcun altro, per giunta proprio sotto i suoi occhi.  
   
«E cosa avrei dovuto fare? Picchiarla? L’ho scansata più volte, ma mi ha quasi strozzato per quanto si era stretta al collo. Non mi sembra di averla ricambiata e stretta con passione, magari spingendola verso un angolo buio della sala per farmi fare un pompino. Credi che se avessi voluto passare il resto della serata con lei starei qui a pregarti come un deficiente?» Steve, quando ci si metteva, era più cocciuto ed ostinato di un mulo, inoltre si creava una marea di fantasie che esistevano solo nel suo cervello. «Avanti, sali in macchina.»  
   
Quello lo guardò e poi osservò lo sportello dell’auto, indeciso sul da farsi. Forse l’invito era ancora valido, forse Tony voleva comunque invitarlo a casa sua, quella sera, ed in fondo lui non aveva voglia di ritornare a casa, i progetti per la serata erano altri.  
   
«Non salgo perché me lo hai detto tu.» Disse, per sentirsi in qualche modo superiore. In fondo quella era solo l’ennesima volta che ritornava da lui, nonostante tutto, perché proprio non riusciva a starci lontano. Si era riscoperto stranamente masochista da quando aveva conosciuto Tony. «E non toccarmi.» Chiarì, aprendo con stizza lo sportello e sedendosi in auto, prendendo subito le distanze da lui.  
   
Tony non lo toccò, proprio come gli aveva chiesto. Provò a lasciarlo fare, giusto per vedere se si sarebbe calmato un po’. La macchina era grande e potevano stare seduti uno di fronte all’altro senza doversi necessariamente sfiorare. Ma comunque, non era intenzionato a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
   
«Il bianco ti sta bene.» Si complimentò, mentre tirava fuori due bottiglie di birra dal mini bar dell’auto, che stava proprio accanto a lui, e gliene porgeva una.  
   
«Lo so.» Ribatté piccato il biondo, senza guardarlo, strappandogli la bottiglia già stappata dalle mani e tracannandone un bel sorso, sperando che in qualche modo la gelosia lo abbandonasse e così anche la rabbia. Doveva solo calmarsi, pian piano ci sarebbe riuscito, ma Tony avrebbe dovuto capire, essere paziente, ed attendere. E comunque voleva fargliela pagare, in qualche modo.  
   
Osservò l’interno della Limousine, visto che non era mai stato in un auto del genere prima, e si rilassò contro lo schienale, allargando le gambe e poggiandovi la birra al centro, picchiettando i polpastrelli sul vetro freddo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che anche lui stava benissimo, e che lo trovava bellissimo, ma in quel momento non ce la faceva proprio.  
   
Il moro aveva capito che stava giocando a fare l’orgoglioso, e non provò a forzarlo, semplicemente fece finta di nulla per vedere fin dove sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare, d’altra parte a Tony Stark le sfide piacevano. E Steve lo era stato dal primo momento.  
   
«Sei stato molto bravo a suonare e cantare stasera. Mi sono piaciuti quasi tutti i pezzi che avete proposto…» Bevve un altro lungo sorso di birra, fissandolo negli occhi.  
   
Allentò il nodo alla cravatta e continuò: «Eri mai stato su una limousine?»  
   
Steve portò lo sguardo su di lui, osservando le dita che trafficavano con la stoffa, stringendo in automatico il collo della bottiglia. Sapeva che Tony era un provocatore nato, che sapeva giocare con lui in maniera eccellente, ma quella volta avrebbero giocato in due ed il biondo non sarebbe stato il primo a cedere – o almeno  _sperava_.  
   
«Oh, allora stavi ascoltando, pensavo fossi troppo impegnato a ballare con quella.» Rispose, accennando un sorriso un po’ stronzo e muovendo le dita sul collo della bottiglia, cercando di non farsi prendere dall’imbarazzo. In verità aveva bevuto abbastanza alcool da comportarsi in modo eloquente senza arrossire. «No, non c’ero mai stato in Limousine.»  
   
«Pensavo te ne fossi accorto che non ti ho tolto gli occhi di dosso per tutta la serata, forse mi sbagliavo.» Tony fece un sorrisetto malizioso e diede l’ultimo sorso alla sua bottiglia. «Allora ti piace? Questa è di mio padre, per fortuna per i balli della scuola me la lascia usare.»  
   
«Hai finito con la tua? Ne vuoi un’altra?» Si allungò verso la bottiglia di Steve, che era appoggiata proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe, e la afferrò per buttarla via nel cestino che aveva proprio sotto il suo sedile.  
Nel farlo, ovviamente, lo fissò.  
   
Ed il biondo lo conosceva quello sguardo, perché Tony era dannatamente sicuro di sé, sicuro di averlo in pugno – e tutto sommato, era proprio così. Portò gli occhi al cielo e decise di ignorarlo, a quel punto, visto che non avrebbe mai vinto in quella lotta all’ultima provocazione. Gli bastavano poche parole per eccitarlo, e sarebbe stato ancora più evidente l’alzabandiera, dato che indossava i pantaloni bianchi. «Sto bene così, grazie.» Rispose, incrociando le braccia al petto e muovendo la gamba nervosamente.  
   
Tony gli lanciò un’occhiata per squadrarlo. «Sei sicuro? Mi sembri nervoso.» Gli sarebbe mancato davvero poco a capitolare, lui intanto si era sfilato via del tutto la cravatta e aveva sbottonato il collo della camicia.  
   
Steve l’osservò con la coda dell’occhio e lo maledisse mentalmente per il suo modo di fare. Delle volte si chiedeva se lo facesse di proposito o se era tutto studiato, ma in ogni caso gli veniva estremamente naturale provocarlo.  
   
 «Sì, sono nervoso, smettila di infastidirmi.» Disse, schiarendosi la gola. Avrebbe voluto che il tono gli uscisse meno rassegnato e roco, ma ormai anche non guardandolo stava per impazzire, bastava anche solo quella voce.  
   
«Beh, cosa sto facendo di male per infastidirti? Mi sono seduto lontano da te come mi hai chiesto e ti ho solo offerto una birra.» Tony aveva impostato il suo tono finto innocente, sapeva benissimo che gli bastava un niente per provocarlo.  
   
«Ti ho detto di smetterla!» Esclamò Steve, con uno scatto, voltandosi a guardarlo ed accorciando in un attimo la distanza tra loro. Con il ginocchio tra le sue cosce fece perno sul suo sedile, sovrastandolo e spingendo i palmi delle mani contro le sue spalle, pressandolo contro lo schienale.  
   
Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, dall’alto, con il torace che gli si alzava ed abbassava per il respiro corto e il cuore che batteva forte nel petto. «Tu te ne approfitti troppo. Smettila di provocarmi.» Disse, abbassando di poco il tono di voce.  
   
Tony ridacchiò e gli rispose: «Hai proprio bisogno di rilassarti, Steve, o ti prende un colpo se continui così.»  
   
Gli piazzò le mani sul petto e lo spintonò con forza verso il sedile di fronte, dov’era seduto prima. Gli allargò le gambe e gli si inginocchiò in mezzo, restando con la schiena dritta. Poi allungò le mani verso la cravatta,  per sfilarla anche a lui. «Vedi?, senza questa già respiri meglio.»  
   
Il petto del biondo continuava ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi a ritmo frenetico, mentre osservava quello e stringeva il sedile tra le dita per resistere all’impulso di toccarlo e prenderlo con violenza. Dio, lo voleva così tanto che non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito a tutte quelle provocazioni, era un diavolo tentatore.  
   
«Non mi toccare.» Disse di nuovo, non molto convinto, mentre guardava la cravatta che finiva sul sedile. Quello gli stava tra le gambe e l’unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era quanto gli mancasse sentire la sua bocca, in fondo dopo quella estate non gli era più ricapitato di fare niente del genere.  
   
Tony lo ignorò deliberatamente e gli aprì la camicia di qualche bottone, il respiro del ragazzo faceva andare su e giù il petto in maniera frenetica, ma quello gli fece scivolare la mano aperta fino alla cintura, allentandogliela.  
   
Lo guardava dritto negli occhi mentre lo faceva, perché sapeva che era un modo ulteriore di farlo impazzire.  
«Non ti agitare, Steve.»  
   
Purtroppo per loro, però, quando Tony aveva appena abbassato la zip dei pantaloni, l’automobile si fermò.  
Erano arrivati a casa Stark, naturalmente il ragazzo non aveva alcuna intenzione di farlo tornare a casa sua, per nulla al mondo.  
   
Steve boccheggiò, sconvolto, e si rese conto che era quasi rimasto in apnea mentre l’altro si apprestava ad aprirgli i pantaloni. Si guardò intorno, spaesato, ed abbassò lo sguardo sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, notando con estremo disagio la propria tremenda eccitazione. Quindi,  ancora una volta, Tony l’aveva avuta vinta –  _o quasi_.  
   
Lo scansò, con il volto rosso di rabbia e di imbarazzo per l’ennesima sconfitta, ed uscì dall’auto di corsa, come se restare un minuto di più lì dentro avrebbe definitivamente fatto sì che impazzisse del tutto. Mosse la giacca sul petto, per farsi aria, e notò che erano proprio a villa Stark e che da quel momento in poi non avrebbe avuto più scampo – e nemmeno voleva scappare, a quel punto, ma nulla gli impediva di riprendere la discussione sul bacio dato a Christine.  
   
«Grazie Happy.» Disse Tony all’autista, sfoggiando una nonchalance che era tipica del suo atteggiamento, come se in macchina non fosse successo nulla, o meglio, come se non stesse succedendo nulla.  
   
Si fece seguire da Steve verso casa e, mentre apriva il portone, gli chiese: «Ancora arrabbiato?»  
   
Gettò le chiavi nello svuota tasche che stava sul tavolino accanto alla porta e si avviò alle scale che portavano in camera sua. Fece accomodare Steve e disse: «Arrivo subito.» Voleva recuperare qualcosa da bere dal minibar della sala giochi e arraffò qualche birra e una bottiglia di  _Grey Goose._  
   
Il biondo, ovviamente, non se ne restò seduto, ma si rimise in piedi, perché da seduto l’erezione gli provocava ancora più fastidio. Inoltre, la prima volta che era stato in quella camera non aveva avuto modo di guardarla per bene, e la sua curiosità era tanta. Rispetto alla sua camera era molto disordinata ed anche  più grande.  
   
Si avvicinò all’immensa libreria, scrutando i tanti volumi che la riempivano. Anche a lui sarebbe piaciuto averne una così, a casa, leggeva molto ma spesso non comprava i libri, li prendeva dalla biblioteca perché suo padre su certe cose era molto tirchio. L’uomo non era mai stato appassionato di letteratura, quindi non riusciva a capire proprio perché lui leggesse così tanto, d’altronde non capiva nemmeno la sua vena artistica.  
   
C’erano anche alcuni libri che avrebbe voluto leggere, ma ancora non era riuscito a farlo. Mentre li osservava si sfilò la giacca e la lanciò da qualche parte, con molta non curanza. Aveva ancora la zip dei pantaloni aperta, era l’unica cosa che gli dava un po’ di sollievo.  
   
Tony si mise di fianco a lui ad osservarlo mentre ammirava la sua collezione di libri, pensava di non essere visto, dunque aveva accantonato per un attimo l’espressione irata.  
   
«C’è qualcosa che ti interessa? Se vuoi te lo presto.» Gli disse all’improvviso, era sicuro di spaventarlo, ma ormai era diventato tutto un gigantesco gioco per lui. Teneva ancora in mano le bottiglie di alcolici, quindi si allontanò subito per appoggiarle al tavolino di vetro, posizionato in fondo al letto.  
   
Steve lo guardò male, non aspettandosi che entrasse in camera di soppiatto, o magari era troppo distratto e non lo aveva sentito arrivare. Si voltò e si passò la mano nel ciuffo biondo, per darsi un contegno, avvicinandosi a lui ed afferrando la bottiglia di vodka. Da quando era a L.A. aveva preso la brutta abitudine di bere almeno una volta alla settimana, un po’ a causa di Peggy e le altre, un po’ perché Thor praticamente lo costringeva, ed un po’ per sciogliersi e divertirsi con più facilità.  
   
«Non posso credere che tu l’abbia baciata.» Disse, sfilando il tappo dalla bottiglia ed attaccando le labbra al collo per prenderne una lunga sorsata. Corrugò la fronte, poiché all’inizio gli bruciava sempre la gola, e si allontanò, con la bottiglia stretta in mano, penzoloni lungo il fianco. Si avvicinò alla collezione di compact disc e musicassette di quello, ricordando il regalo che gli aveva fatto qualche giorno prima.  
   
Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Non l’ho baciata. Mi è saltata addosso, Steve.»Sbuffò, ed intanto aveva tolto le scarpe lanciandole sul pavimento, odiava stare in casa con le scarpe addosso e si era anche tolto la giacca, buttandola su una poltroncina nell’angolo vicino alla porta finestra che affacciava sul suo terrazzino.  
«Rilassati Steve, su.» Lo pregò poi.  
   
«Non dirmi quello che devo fare.» Lo ammonì subito quello, prendendo un altro sorso dalla bottiglia e lanciandogli un’occhiata, scalciando via le scarpe a propria volta. Voleva che capisse che non comandava lui, non quella volta, e che faceva esattamente quello che voleva perché lo voleva. Se era lì era per sua volontà e non perché ce lo aveva portato lui. «L’hai baciata comunque, questo non cambia le cose. Ed hai il suo profumo addosso.»  
   
Tony gli tirò via la bottiglia dalle mani e diede un sorso alla vodka, anche, asciugandosi poi la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
   
«Certo che ho il suo profumo addosso, ci ho dovuto ballare insieme tutta la sera e sembrava proprio ci fosse annegata in quello schifo.» Lo intrigava quell’atteggiamento quasi autoritario di Steve.  
   
Diede un altro sorso al super alcolico e con l’altra mano aprì qualche altro bottone della camicia.  
   
Il biondo gli fece la radiografia, guardandolo dall’alto al basso, e si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui, fronteggiandolo e sovrastandolo, sfilandogli la bottiglia dalle mani. «Forse dovresti darti una lavata.» Gli disse, guardandolo fisso e poggiando le labbra sul collo della bottiglia, prendendo un altro sorso di vodka.  
   
«O forse no.» Gli rispose con un sorrisetto quello, finendo di sbottonarsi la camicia e tirandosela via.  
Sotto aveva una canottiera bianca, che detestava.  
   
Steve fece un altro passo avanti, tanto che i loro petti si sfiorarono. Prese un altro sorso di vodka e si voltò a guardare lo specchio gigantesco tra il letto e la portafinestra che conduceva al terrazzo. Si sentiva piuttosto alticcio e non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridere, era impossibile che non lo avesse notato prima, o magari era stato solo troppo distratto.  
   
«Sei proprio un egocentrico, Stark.» Disse, camminando fino a trovarsi di fronte allo specchio, lasciando la bottiglia di vodka mezza vuota sul comodino.  
   
«Dici? Non ci avevo mai fatto caso.» Rispose Tony, avvicinandosi a lui. «Non dirmi che ti lascia indifferente rimanerci davanti.» Allungò la mano verso il comodino e diede fondo alla vodka, sicuramente quello di bere sarebbe stato un pensiero in meno.  
   
L’altro lo guardò attraverso lo specchio e sbottonò i polsini della camicia, sfilandosi quest’ultima dalla testa, troppo pigro per aprirla un po’ alla volta. Gli sembrava facesse davvero caldo, lì dentro, probabilmente un po’ per la vodka ed un po’ perché era eccitato.  
   
Così si guardò nello specchio, con indosso solo i pantaloni, strettissimi sul cavallo a mostrare la sua evidente erezione. Per la prima volta, guardandosi, pensò di non essere affatto male, in più pensava che lui e Tony fossero proprio fatti per stare insieme.  
   
«E tu ti ecciti guardandoti?» Gli chiese piuttosto divertito, afferrandolo per un braccio e portandolo davanti a sé, standogli dietro ed osservando il suo riflesso.  
   
«Come faccio a non eccitarmi, guardandomi?» Gli rispose Tony che, quando veniva stuzzicato nel suo ego, dava il meglio, o il peggio, di sé. «Però devo dire che mi eccita di più vederci te, riflesso.» Fece un passo indietro, per cercare il contatto con Steve e percepì immediatamente la sua erezione.  
   
«Forse dovresti avvicinarti di più per guardare meglio.» Commentò l’altro e, senza preavviso, lo spinse contro lo specchio fino a fargli poggiare la guancia contro la superficie fredda, tenendo le dita tra i suoi capelli. «Sono molto incazzato, Tony.» Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio, spingendo il bacino contro il suo sedere per inchiodarlo allo specchio, così che non potesse sfuggirgli in alcun modo.  
   
Con l’altra mano si insinuò tra la superficie ed il suo addome, per cominciare a trafficare con la cintura e riuscire così a strattonargli via i pantaloni ed i boxer. Non vedeva l’ora di spogliarlo, erano giorni che non aspettava altro.  
   
Rimase piacevolmente sorpreso, Tony, da quella svolta rude di Steve, avrebbe dato sicuramente pepe alla nottata. Con un gesto si sfilò via la canottiera, così da rimanere completamente nudo.  
   
Lo spazio tra loro era praticamente nullo e gli si strusciò addosso. «Sai che mi piace Steve così incazzato? E’ una novità e io adoro le novità.» Continuava a provocarlo, sperando di mantenere alto il suo livello. In tutti i sensi.  
   
«Steve incazzato, dovresti toglierti i pantaloni. O potresti scoppiare.» Gli intimò con lascivia.  
   
Quello poggiò un piede sui pantaloni ed i boxer ammassati ai suoi piedi, così da aiutarlo a sfilarli del tutto e scacciarli via. E Tony aveva ragione, stava davvero per esplodere, era così eccitato, di sicuro vederlo nudo contro lo specchio non aiutava.  
   
«Ti piacerebbe, vero, che togliessi i pantaloni?» Domandò con voce roca, inchiodandolo di nuovo allo specchio con un colpo d’anche, stringendogli i capelli sulla nuca e spingendogli il volto contro la superficie, in modo brusco.  
   
Mosse il bacino, strusciandosi sulle sue natiche nude ed abbassando lo sguardo per osservarle. Non riuscì a resistere, ne afferrò una e la strinse con forza, con l’intenzione di fargli un po’ male, mentre con un piede gli faceva divaricare le gambe. «Hai proprio bisogno di una punizione.»  
   
Quella presa di posizione stava eccitando oltremodo Tony, che decise di stare al gioco.  
   
«Oh, sì Steve. Sono stato cattivo.» Soffiò, riversando la testa all’indietro, così da appoggiarla su una spalla dell’altro.  «Sono stato molto molto cattivo.»  
   
Steve portò la mano tra il suo addome e lo specchio, seguendo le linee dei muscoli ed arrivando fino al suo pube, senza però mai toccare il suo pene. Voleva farlo penare, mentre scendeva più giù, sulla sua coscia, sfiorando con le nocche i testicoli.  
   
«Non gioire troppo.» Disse, avvicinando la bocca pericolosamente alla sua, tenendo sempre ben stretti i suoi capelli tra le dita. Strusciò ancora una volta il bacino contro le sue natiche, ansimando contro le sue labbra con la voglia di baciarlo. Ma non lo avrebbe fatto, voleva fargliela pagare.  
   
Tutta la faccenda si era fatta estremamente bollente e Tony si era eccitato con molta facilità. Vista la posizione della testa, ansimava direttamente nell’orecchio di Steve, la provocazione quella sera sembrava non voler  avere un limite.  
   
Appoggiò una mano sul vetro e con l’altra impugnò la propria erezione.  
   
Steve gli afferrò immediatamente il polso, scostandogli la mano dal pene e portandola accanto all’altra che aveva poggiato sullo specchio. «Non ti ho dato il permesso di toccarti.» Gli disse, roco, spingendogli bruscamente la testa contro lo specchio, così che la sua guancia fosse di nuovo pressata contro la superficie.  
   
 «Devi comportarti bene.» Lo ammonì, eccitato, stringendogli i polsi tra le dita, con un’unica mano, mentre con l’altra tirava il suo bacino indietro, così da fargli arcuare la schiena ed allargare maggiormente le gambe.  
   
Lo guardò attraverso lo specchio, osservando il suo pene svettante ed insoddisfatto premere contro l’addome ben delineato. Quindi abbassò i propri pantaloni, quel tanto che bastava per liberare la propria erezione. L’afferrò alla base e si spinse in avanti, facendola strusciare tra le sue natiche, senza però penetrarlo, trovando un po’ di soddisfazione in quel gesto ed ansimando in approvazione.  
   
A Tony iniziava a girare la testa, non sapeva se per l’eccitazione o per l’alcool ingurgitato, sicuramente per la prima cosa, visto che aveva anche bevuto poco, per i suoi standard. Inoltre, tutta quell’iniziativa di Steve lo stava rendendo estatico.  
   
Avrebbe voluto tanto toccarsi, sentire l’erezione del biondo tra le natiche lo stava facendo impazzire e non poteva far altro che gemere, neanche tanto silenziosamente. Si sentiva la pelle d’oca lungo tutta la schiena e anche i capezzoli inturgidirsi senza neanche essere stati sfiorati.  
   
«Co-cosa devo fare Steve?» Provò a domandare, anche se la risposta poteva essere più che scontata.  
   
Il biondo, dal canto suo, si sentiva elettrizzato e super eccitato. Aveva il controllo della situazione, per la prima volta non si sentiva totalmente inesperto, o impacciato, ma anzi, tutto quello gli dava una certa soddisfazione e lo faceva sentire in qualche modo potente.  
   
«Stai andando bene.» Mormorò, quasi ad imitare una delle sue frasi le prime volte che avevano provato a spingersi oltre baci e carezze. Abbassò lo sguardo sul suo bacino ed indirizzò la punta umida del suo pene contro la sua apertura, per stuzzicarlo. Aveva una voglia matta di penetrarlo, ma avrebbe resistito un altro po’, giusto per mandare fuori di testa Tony.  
   
Strusciò la carne contro il suo orifizio sensibile, su e giù, mordendosi il labbro inferiore ed ansimando sempre più pesantemente. La camera era diventata bollente ed il fiato di Tony appannava lo specchio ad ogni gemito.  
   
Nonostante il moro fosse allo stremo, perché sentiva l’urgenza di doversi toccare, gradiva comunque la situazione, fare quei giochetti con Steve era per lui qualcosa di estremamente piacevole. Con lui avrebbe fatto praticamente qualsiasi cosa e ringraziò il giorno che si era fatto installare quell’enorme specchio in stanza, non avrebbe potuto usarlo meglio.  
   
Inarcò maggiormente la schiena, così da strusciare meglio le natiche contro il pene di quello e magari invogliarlo ad andare avanti. Un rivolo si sudore corse lungo la sua schiena e lo supplicò: « _Steve!_ »  
   
«Cosa?» Domandò quello, soddisfatto di sentirlo implorare, umettandosi le labbra. Aveva la gola secca ed ogni volta che avvertiva la carne morbida di quello contro la punta, aveva una voglia matta di prendere di più, di farlo suo all’istante. Però gli piaceva quel gioco, gli piaceva stuzzicare Tony e portarlo al limite, visto che di solito succedeva al contrario. «Non mi hai ancora chiesto scusa.» Mormorò, interrompendo il movimento e pompando appena il proprio pene, osservando l’altro attraverso lo specchio per non perdersi alcuna espressione.  
   
«Scusa di che?» Tony sapeva che con quella domanda avrebbe buttato benzina sul fuoco, ma non gli importava nulla, voleva portare i limiti allo stremo, ormai le briglie si erano sciolte e andava bene, benissimo così.  
   
Si leccò le labbra in modo plateale e fissò Steve, grazie allo specchio.  
   
Quello lo guardò fisso, per metabolizzare la cosa, non aspettandosi che facesse ancora lo stronzo nonostante la posizione di svantaggio – o vantaggio, dipendeva dai punti di vista. Raccolse un grosso groppo di saliva in bocca e si portò la mano alle labbra, sputandoci sopra senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Altro  _grazie_  a Thor e al suo voler per forza raccontare per filo e per segno le sue avventure sessuali, stava acquisendo molta esperienza grazie a quei racconti.  
   
Si portò la mano sul pene, lubrificandolo con la propria saliva, perché non aveva proprio voglia né tempo di chiedere o cercare del lubrificante. Lasciò andare i suoi polsi, a quel punto, e con entrambe le mani gli divaricò le natiche.  
   
Si spinse avanti con forza, senza preavviso, penetrandolo con un’unica spinta secca, tanto da fargli sbattere la testa contro lo specchio. L’addome gli si contrasse in automatico e gemette di gola, sentendosi improvvisamente stretto nella carne calda dell’altro. Era stato anche un po’ doloroso, visto la poca lubrificazione.  
   
« _Ah!_ » Fece Tony e non sapeva neanche lui se quello fosse un lamento di piacere o di dolore. La botta al viso non era stata granché, anche se la penetrazione di Steve non era proprio una passeggiata, ma d’istinto si strinse attorno a lui.  
   
Una volta che ebbe i polsi liberi, si appigliò allo specchio con i palmi delle mani, anche se aveva voglia di provare a toccarsi, più per provocare Steve che per altro.  Si sentiva scoppiare, ma sapeva che se il ragazzo avesse continuato su quella strada, sarebbe venuto senza tanti problemi.  
   
Il biondo risalì con le mani lungo la sua schiena, artigliando le sue spalle e cominciando a muoversi in fretta, con spinte secche e brusche, mentre se lo spingeva contro e lo faceva inarcare sempre più. Quella era la seconda volta che faceva sesso, ma con Tony aveva così tanta confidenza che non si preoccupava più di nulla. Pensava che fossero fatti l’uno per l’altro anche per quel motivo.  
   
Ogni volta che la carne di quello si contraeva e stringeva su di lui, gli tremavano le ginocchia. Era così piacevole che non sarebbe mai riuscito a descriverlo a parole. Osservò lo specchio sperando di incrociare lo sguardo dell’altro, liberando un altro gemito di gola.  
   
Tony prese una mano di Steve e l’appoggiò al vetro, per poterci intrecciare la sua, ad ogni spinta stringeva la presa. Guardava anche lui dritto davanti a sé per vedere il biondo in faccia ed ammirare le sue smorfie di piacere, aveva pure sentito dolore, ma il fatto di dargli piacere e liberarlo dai suoi freni inibitori era un balsamo più che sufficiente. Si era messo completamente a sua disposizione _, per Steve questo ed altro_.  
   
E il biondo si chinò in avanti, facendo quasi aderire il petto alla sua schiena, mentre affondava il naso nei suoi capelli e li annusava, cercando appiglio con la mano libera sul suo fianco. Angolò il bacino alla ricerca del punto che avrebbe fatto impazzire l’altro, e straordinariamente lo trovò quasi subito, neanche conoscesse quel corpo come le sue tasche.  
   
« _Lei_ questo non potrebbe fartelo.» Mormorò, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio, affondando i polpastrelli nella pelle del suo fianco fin tanto da lasciarvi il segno. « _Lei_. Non. Può. Farti. Urlare. In. Questo. Modo.» Sottolineò ogni parola con una spinta secca contro la sua prostata, con il cuore che gli impazziva in petto e gli occhi puntati allo specchio, sul riflesso di quelli dell’altro.  
   
E come a voler sottolineare il concetto, Tony liberò un urlo di piacere che stupì anche se stesso. Strinse talmente forte la mano di Steve da farla diventare bianca e ringraziò il divieto di toccarsi – in quel modo poteva prolungare quella situazione il più possibile.  
   
«Solo tu riesci a farmi urlare così,  _cazzo_.» La frase gli uscì direttamente dalla gola, affaticata a causa del respiro affannoso.  
   
«Sì…» sussurrò l’altro, soddisfatto delle sue parole, mentre boccheggiava per il piacere e un po’ per il dolore alla mano. Era tutto così intenso che sentiva di non farcela più, le ginocchia gli tremavano visibilmente per lo sforzo e l’unica cosa che voleva fare era venire, ma non voleva che finisse, avrebbe voluto che quel piacere durasse per sempre.  
   
« _Tony_.» Lo chiamò, con voce rotta dai gemiti, continuando a far cozzare le anche contro le sue natiche con un suono umidiccio ed osceno. Più Tony si stringeva su di lui, più sentiva che stava per capitolare, gli mancava davvero poco ma non voleva raggiungere il piacere prima dell’altro, quindi era più che deciso a farlo venire.  
   
Risalì con la mano lungo il suo corpo, stuzzicando un capezzolo fino a superarlo e portare due dita alle sue labbra, massaggiandogli quello inferiore ed osservandolo attraverso lo specchio. Affondò i denti nella sua spalla, poi, per lasciarvi il segno del suo passaggio.  
   
Tony sentiva il suo corpo teso come una corda di violino e una sensazione di lussuria che gli saliva dalle viscere. Si inarcò contro di lui, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Voleva sentire le mani di Steve ovunque, dappertutto, solo due non gli bastavano.  
   
«Steve.» Ringhiò. «Steve toccami, te ne prego.»  
   
«No.» Ribatté il biondo, infilandogli le dita in bocca e leccando il punto in cui aveva morso, caricandolo con una spinta poderosa fino a farlo ritrovare completamente appiccicato allo specchio, con l’erezione pressata tra l’addome e la superficie fredda. «Devi pregarmi.» Gli sussurrò contro l’orecchio, non sapendo nemmeno da dove gli venisse tutta quella sicurezza. Senza dubbio Tony tirava fuori il meglio – o il peggio – di lui.  
   
«Pregami.» Disse di nuovo, liberando la mano dalla sua ed andando a stringergli il collo, così da fargli chinare la testa indietro sulla sua spalla e riuscire a guardarlo direttamente negli occhi. «Avanti, pregami di farlo.» Mormorò vicinissimo alle sue labbra, senza però sfiorarle, anche se aveva una voglia matta di baciarlo e di cancellare il sapore di quella dalla sua bocca.  
   
Tony fece scivolare appena le mani sullo specchio, chiudendole in due pugni. «Ti prego.» Gli soffiò in faccia. «Ti prego, Steve.» Sentiva il freddo dello specchio contrastare col caldo del ragazzo che aveva dietro e  _dentro_  di sé e la testa gli girava sempre più vorticosamente. Aveva anche azzardato ad avvicinarsi al suo viso per baciarlo, aveva capito che Steve lo stesse evitando di proposito.  
   
Vedere Tony sottomesso in quel modo lo eccitava sempre più, così portò lo sguardo sul suo riflesso e lo fece allontanare appena dallo specchio, per andare a tastare il suo addome, percorrendolo fino a raggiungere la base della sua erezione, senza però cominciare a masturbarlo.  
   
Incrociò il suo sguardo nello specchio, di nuovo, e serrò la mascella, prendendo a spingere in lui con sempre più forza, intenzionato a farlo venire senza neanche toccarlo. Si stava sciogliendo tra le sue mani e la cosa lo faceva impazzire, adorava quell’ unione, lo faceva sentire speciale, come se fosse l’unico a donargli certe sensazioni.  
   
«Lo sai che sei mio?» Gli chiese, poggiando le labbra appena dietro al suo orecchio, afferrandogli il mento con l’altra mano in modo che non staccasse mai lo sguardo dal suo attraverso lo specchio. «Dì che sei mio. Giura che non ti farai baciare da labbra che non siano mie.»  
   
Appena la mano di Steve arrivò vicino alla sua erezione le ginocchia di Tony si fecero molli e questo  aprì di nuovo le mani, sperando che riuscissero a trattenerlo in posizione più o meno verticale. «Sono tuo Steve. Non mi farò baciare da labbra che non siano tue. Lo giuro.» Ansimò, il ritmo cresceva: «Sono tuo,  _ti amo_ , Steve.»  
   
Quella frase gli uscì con un tono di voce basso, ed inaspettatamente.  
   
Ma il ragazzo sentì tutto, ogni singola parola, e le ginocchia per poco non gli cedettero. Boccheggiò e lo guardò con stupore, smettendo quasi di respirare e tenendo lo sguardo inchiodato al suo. Non poteva credere a quella confessione, non poteva credere che Tony glielo avesse davvero detto. Si sentiva stordito, sentiva che il cuore stava per implodere nella sua cassa toracica.  
   
«Tony…» gemette il suo nome, e gli circondò il torace con le braccia, facendo aderire completamente il petto alla sua schiena ed affondando il naso nei suoi capelli per imprimere nella mente il suo odore, farlo proprio. «Ti amo anche io.» Mormorò, e tutta la rabbia di prima era quasi sparita, lasciando spazio a tutt’altri sentimenti.  
   
Finalmente andò ad afferrare il membro di quello, teso all’inverosimile, e cominciò a pomparlo per dargli sollievo e portarlo al culmine del piacere. Andò a lambirgli l’incavo del collo con le labbra, baciando e mordendo la sua pelle, leccandola in più punti. Il suo bacino continuava a muoversi, in modo sconnesso, segno che non avrebbe retto ancora molto.  
   
A Tony non ci volle molto a raggiungere l’orgasmo, una volta che la mano calda di Steve circondò la sua eccitazione. Si sentiva svenire e non cadde semplicemente perché lo sosteneva l’altro ragazzo. Si adagiò al corpo di Steve e gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «Sono un coglione.»  
   
«S-sto--» Il biondo non riuscì ad avvertirlo prima che le sue ginocchia cedessero, trascinando entrambi sul pavimento. Si ritrovò in ginocchio dietro di lui ed affondò altre tre volte nel suo corpo, prima di venire, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di non aver indossato alcun preservativo. Sperava che Tony non se la prendesse, per quella cosa.  
   
Puntellò i palmi sul pavimento, uscendo da lui e crollando, stendendosi supino ed osservando il soffitto mentre teneva una mano sul petto e cercava di riprendere fiato. «L’importante è che tu lo sappia, che sei un coglione.» Disse, scoppiando a ridere senza un reale motivo.  
   
Era così felice che Tony si fosse dichiarato che non riusciva a contenere la contentezza. Si sentiva totalmente appagato ed il sesso era stato grandioso. Se quella era la seconda volta ed era già così sfrontato, le cose potevano solo migliorare, pensò, mentre si sfilava in definitiva pantaloni e slip incastrati ancora alle sue caviglie.  
   
Tony si trascinò verso di lui sulle braccia e si lasciò cadere lentamente con la testa sul suo addome.  
Aveva ancora il respiro affannato e le forze ridotte allo stremo. Si erano fatti talmente prendere dalla foga da dimenticare i condom, ma non c’erano problemi, era sicuro che Steve non fosse andato in giro a scopare nonostante le sue prestazioni e lui aveva fatto da poco le sue solite analisi del sangue, anche se era passato talmente tanto di quel tempo dall’ultima volta che aveva fatto sesso con qualcuno che non fosse lui che pericoli non ne potevano correre.  
   
Quella era la prima volta che andava insieme a qualcuno senza protezioni, sintomo di quanto ci tenesse a Steve e di quanta fiducia riponesse in lui nonostante i battibecchi e le gelosie.  
   
Diede un’occhiata veloce allo specchio sporco: «Cazzo, toccherà a me pulire quel coso, non credo che Lucy possa avere la minima intenzione di farlo.» Ridacchiò.  
   
Il biondo gli portò una mano tra i capelli, giocando con le ciocche scure tra le dita e sorridendo. «Me lo dici di nuovo?» Gli chiese, mordicchiando il labbro inferiore in attesa. Non aveva quasi sentito quello che aveva detto riguardo lo specchio, aveva ancora in testa quelle due parole e non voleva che quello le avesse pronunciate solo per la foga del momento.  
   
Voleva lo dicesse a mente lucida, aveva bisogno di sentirglielo dire perché avrebbe significato che tanti mesi di sofferenza fossero valsi la pena, perché quelle parole valevano tutte le litigate con suo padre ed i pianti notturni. «Per favore.»  
   
Tony si girò verso di lui per guardarlo teneramente, si sollevò dalla sua posizione per avvicinarsi al suo viso e gli lasciò un bacio delicato sulle labbra.  
   
«Ti amo.» Glielo disse, nuovamente, la seconda volta che pronunciava quella frase, glielo disse sussurrando, quasi che avesse paura, ma era quello che sentiva. «Ti amo.» Ripeté, prima di baciarlo, stavolta con più trasporto.  
   
Steve lo abbracciò, inclinando il capo e socchiudendo gli occhi, cercando la sua lingua con desiderio. Era da così tanto tempo che non si baciavano, più o meno da quella sera al drive-in. Aveva così tanto voluto baciarlo in quei giorni, sentire il sapore delle sue labbra, stringerlo. Gli era mancato come ogni volta.  
   
Si staccò lentamente, con uno scocco umido, e scrutò i suoi occhi, non potendo fare a meno di sorridergli. «Scusa se sono stato un po’ brusco.» Gli disse, portandogli una mano sul viso ed accarezzandogli il labbro inferiore con il pollice, prima di baciarlo ancora, questa volta a stampo. «Mi hai fatto davvero infuriare.» Sbuffò una risata.  
   
«Farò fatica a sedermi qualche giorno, ma ne è valsa la pena. Quasi quasi devo farti incazzare più spesso così, se poi per far pace mi toccano queste punizioni.» Tony scoppiò a ridere di gusto e si beava di stare in quella posizione, anche se iniziava a sentire freddo al didietro.  
   
«Credo proprio che abbiano capito che le canzoni erano dedicate a te.» Disse l’altro, stringendolo a sé con più forza e lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte, sorridendo perché sapeva di aver appena sottolineato l’ovvio. «Comunque mi ha stupito tutto quell’acclamarmi, non pensavo di essere così popolare, anzi, mi aspettavo che mi prendessero in giro, infatti mi sono scolato una birra prima di salire sul palco.» Spiegò, scendendo con una mano lungo la sua schiena, fino al sedere, non resistendo proprio alla tentazione di palpeggiarlo.  
   
«E comunque, se dopo questa volta mi ignori ancora, Anthony Edward Stark, giuro che te le suono davvero.» Lo ammonì ed in fondo non stava neanche tanto scherzando. Era inutile a quel punto comportarsi in quel modo, soprattutto dopo che gli aveva detto che lo amava. «Ti piace proprio complicarti la vita.»  
   
«Non chiamarmi in quel modo ti prego» Sogghignò l’altro. Se Steve non sapeva resistere dal palpargli il fondoschiena, lui adorava giochicchiare con i suoi capezzoli.  
   
«Sì, se non sono più stupidi di quello che credo, suppongo abbiano capito a chi fossero dedicate le tue canzoni. E sai cosa ti dico? Non me ne frega niente. Rompano le palle quanto vogliono. » Dichiarò, senza ombra di incertezza. «E poi… sei entrato da subito nelle grazie delle Pink Ladies, quello ti ha fatto guadagnare rispetto.»  
   
«A proposito di questo…» pensò il biondo, ricordandosi di quello che Peggy le aveva detto il primo giorno di scuola. «Peggy mi aveva adocchiato per farmi entrare nella sua…  _alcova_ , così l’ha chiamata. Ma ci sono stato a casa sua e non aveva nessuna alcova. Ogni volta che chiedo spiegazioni a Thor mi scoppia a ridere in faccia, che diavolo significa?» Domandò, per chiarire ogni dubbio. Di sicuro Tony doveva saperlo, lui sapeva quasi sempre tutto.  
   
Si guardò intorno, poi, adocchiando il letto che gli sembrava particolarmente morbido e, soprattutto, caldo. Sul pavimento cominciava a fare freddo. «Perché non ci spostiamo sul letto?» Lo invitò, tirandosi su a sedere e guardandolo, percorrendo il suo intero corpo con lo sguardo. Gli piaceva perdersi in tutto quel ben di Dio, pensava di essere davvero fortunato ad avercelo tutto per sé.  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere, gli sembrava indelicato, ma l’ingenuità con cui glielo chiese era troppo disarmante.  
«Beh, _Stevie_ … L’ _alcova_  di Peggy sicuramente non l’avresti trovata a casa sua. E’ un qualcosa che a te e a Thor non piace molto, io non posso dire la stessa cosa, sono entrato in parecchie  _alcove_. Per esempio, Christine avrebbe voluto tanto che entrassi nella sua dopo il ballo.» Si era alzato in piedi per stiracchiarsi un po’. «Tu aspettami pure a letto, io faccio una doccia veloce e ti raggiungo, ok?»  
   
Il biondo lo guardò perplesso, cercando di decifrare quell’enigma, corrugando appena la fronte e mettendosi a letto, affondando la nuca nel cuscino. Poi, quando metabolizzò quello che aveva detto, si mise a sedere di scatto e lo fissò. «Posso venire?» Gli chiese, visto che anche lui non era proprio pulito e voleva darsi una sciacquata.  
   
«Steve, voleva portarti a letto, sveglia!» Sghignazzò Tony, che era sulla porta del bagno, osservando il ragazzo ancora perplesso. «Accomodati, fai pure.»


	12. After Party (Parte 2)

 

**After Party (Parte 2)**

   
  
  
  
  
Il bagno di Tony era sicuramente più grande della media, non solo aveva un’ampia doccia in un angolo, ma anche un’immensa Jacuzzi ed un mobile con due lavandini che prendeva quasi tutta la parete di fronte alla porta.  
   
A quel punto Steve lo raggiunse, molto disinvolto nonostante fosse completamente nudo, ed entrò nel bagno. Lo aveva già visto quando aveva dormito da lui, ma non poteva fare a meno di stupirsi ogni volta. Anche lui aveva il suo bagno personale, comunicante con la sua camera, ma non era di certo enorme come quello, e non aveva nemmeno una Jacuzzi.  
   
Si guardò intorno, avvicinandosi alla vasca e toccandola, visto che non ne aveva mai vista una da così vicino. Era stato in molti hotel, ma suo padre non si era mai preso la briga di affittare suite di lusso, nonostante potesse permetterselo. Quindi non aveva mai provato una di quelle vasche. «Tu ti ci fai spesso il bagno?» Gli chiese, rendendosi conto solo dopo quanto fosse stupida quella domanda. Se ce l’aveva era ovvio la usasse.  
   
«No, ci faccio l’allevamento di piranha.» Tony voleva prenderlo a morsi quando faceva quelle domande stupide. «Comunque sì, una o due volte alla settimana, quando posso prendermela comoda, ovviamente uso la doccia, tutti i giorni.» Stava ancora contemplando il suo viso allo specchio, aveva un segno rosso sulla guancia dopo che Steve l’aveva spinto contro lo specchio.  
   
«Tu invece? L’hai mai provato l’idromassaggio?» Glielo chiese così, senza pensarci, mentre si massaggiava ancora il viso.  
   
«Sono stato in molti alberghi, ma figurati se a mio padre importava di certi comfort, e pure potrebbe tranquillamente permetterselo con tutti i soldi che guadagna e che ha accumulato da veterano del Vietnam. Io penso che la guerra l’abbia cambiato, tutto sommato, anche se non potrò mai sapere come fosse prima, non ero nato.» Spiegò il biondo, sedendosi sul bordo della vasca e guardando il suo riflesso attraverso lo specchio. «Dice che le persone non hanno bisogno di tutte le cose che hanno.»  
   
L’osservò, notando il segno rosso sul suo zigomo, scendendo poi sulla sua schiena, dove aveva lasciato il segno dei suoi denti. Più in basso vi era anche il segno delle sue dita, nei punti in cui aveva stretto, su fianchi e natiche. «Ti fa male?» Chiese, quasi mortificato, non aveva saputo controllarsi nella foga.  
   
«Naah, non è niente.» Mentì quello, in effetti sentiva un po’ di fastidio, la tensione era calata, dunque i segni che Steve gli aveva lasciato addosso iniziavano a farsi sentire.  
Si girò per osservarlo e gli si avvicinò: «Tuo padre è proprio un militare.» Si allungò verso il rubinetto ed aprì l’acqua. «Qualcosa mi dice che ti va di provarla.»  
   
Steve lo afferrò per il braccio e lo attirò a sé, rimettendosi in piedi ed osservando la sua guancia con fare critico, neanche fosse un medico. «Mi dispiace, è che _nella foga_ …» si giustificò, avvicinando le labbra al suo zigomo arrossato – sarebbe sicuramente diventato viola, di lì a poco – e vi poggiò un paio di baci bagnati. «Scusa.» Lo abbracciò, sentendo la sua pelle nuda contro la propria, scendendo ad accarezzargli i fianchi nel punto in cui aveva stretto con troppa forza.  
   
«Non preoccuparti, mi hanno ridotto la faccia peggio, in altre occasioni meno piacevoli.» Gli rispose Tony, cingendogli le braccia attorno al collo. Il rumore dell’acqua scrosciante riempiva la stanza e lui voleva che quel momento gli si stampasse nella memoria. «Succede, un po’ me lo sono meritato.» Concluse, strofinandogli il naso sulla guancia.  
   
Il biondo sorrise e gli strofinò le mani sulla schiena, quasi volesse riscaldarlo, mentre baciava ancora una volta lo zigomo tumefatto, come se in quel modo potesse guarirlo. «Prima ero furioso, adesso sono davvero felice.» Spiegò, stringendolo a sé e staccandosi appena dal suo viso per poterlo guardare negli occhi. «E quasi dimenticavo… grazie per la musicassetta. Come cavolo sei riuscito a reperirla? Mancano ancora molti mesi all’uscita di _A Kind of Magic_.»  
   
Tony fece spallucce, «Le conoscenze giuste» si limitò a rispondergli.  
   
Diede un rapido sguardo alla vasca e si allontanò da Steve per chiudere il rubinetto. Versò una manciata di sali che teneva sul ripiano ed azionò l’idromassaggio. «Prego, la giostra è pronta.» Fece un gesto plateale per invitare quello ad entrarci.  
   
L’altro rise ed osservò la vasca, trovandola davvero molto invitante. Anche lui, delle volte, si dedicava un bagno nella sua vasca che sì, era abbastanza grande, ma non di certo confortevole come quella. Quindi non se lo fece ripetere due volte e vi entrò, rilassandosi quasi subito quando il suo corpo venne ricoperto di sali ed acqua calda, trovando la giusta posizione per accomodarsi e poggiare la schiena al bordo.  
   
«Wow, è meglio di quanto pensassi.» Si complimentò, stendendo le gambe senza problemi. «Da quando ci conosciamo sto provando un sacco di cose nuove. Stai rubando tutte le mie prime volte.» Scherzò, muovendo l’acqua con le mani ed aspettando che entrasse anche lui.  
   
Steve sembrava un bambino,  nonostante neanche un’ora prima  era apparso come un’altra persona, in preda alla gelosia, era tornato il ragazzo ingenuo ed innocente di cui si era innamorato.  
   
«Sono Tony Stark, mica uno qualunque!» Rise quello. «Avanti, fammi spazio.»  Gli intimò, spruzzandogli dell’acqua in viso.  
   
Per tutta risposta, Steve allargò le gambe e batté la mano sulla superficie di porcellana tra queste, sott’acqua. «Siediti qui.» Lo invitò, tirando su le ginocchia in modo che non inciampasse entrando nella vasca. Quello era sempre stato uno dei suoi sogni, fare il bagno con Tony. La trovava una cosa estremamente intima, e sicuramente molto romantica.  
   
Non si vergognava a condividere certe esperienze con lui, anzi, avrebbe voluto fare tutto e subito, quasi bruciare le tappe. Non poteva farci nulla, già pensava a come sarebbe stato vivere insieme, fare sempre il bagno insieme, svegliarsi la mattina nello stesso letto, pranzare e cenare insieme. A qualsiasi altro ragazzo sarebbe potuta sembrare una cosa noiosa, ma per lui non lo era.  
   
Tony entrò nella vasca adagio e si sistemò comodo in mezzo alle gambe di Steve, appoggiandosi con la schiena al suo torace.  
   
«La prossima volta facciamo lo schiuma party, bastano due gocce di bagnoschiuma con la velocità media e il bagno diventa una bolla di sapone.» Rideva e non sapeva neanche lui perché stesse dicendo quelle stupidaggini.  
Erano quasi le tre di notte e si godeva la sua vasca idromassaggio con Steve, non poteva chiedere di meglio.  
«Ti piace, allora?»  
   
«Mi piaci tu.» Affermò quello, stringendolo a sé e facendogli poggiare la schiena contro il suo petto, per sentirlo più vicino. Era bello stare in quel modo, con la casa deserta potevano fare praticamente quello che volevano, in più non sentiva affatto la pesantezza della giornata trascorsa. Sicuramente quella notte non avrebbe dormito molto.  
   
«Certe volte penso che non ti merito affatto. Tu sei troppo _tutto_ , per me.» Lo disse in un tono un po’ sommesso, Tony, prendendo le mani dell’altro ragazzo e stringendosele al petto. I massaggi dell’acqua iniziavano a fare effetto e se non fosse stato con Steve, si sarebbe sicuramente addormentato.  
   
«Ed io penso di essere fortunato ad avere te. Potresti stare con chiunque, invece sei qui con me, adesso, e non sai quanto questo sia importante per me.» Ribatté Steve, sprofondando di più nella vasca e facendogli poggiare la nuca contro la sua spalla. Gli baciò una tempia, stringendo le mani sul suo petto. «Dovrebbe essere sempre così.»  
   
Tony girò appena la testa, giusto quel poco che gli bastava per lasciare tanti piccoli baci sulla sua mascella.  
«Sono d’accordo. La scuola, la vita sociale, che palle. Tutte cose che mi tengono lontano da te.» Rispose, per poi riprendere a baciarlo.  
   
Quello voltò il viso per incontrare le sue labbra, leccandogliele piano. «Questa notte non ti faccio dormire.» Scherzò, stringendolo forte e schiudendogli la bocca con la lingua per coinvolgerlo in un bacio lascivo e profondo, mentre stendeva le gambe ai lati delle sue per stare più comodo.  
   
Tony rispose al bacio facendo scontrare la sua lingua con quella di Steve, sembrava fosse calato il silenzio nella stanza, si sentiva solo il rumore del getto d’acqua e i loro baci umidi e vogliosi. Facevano fatica a staccarsi uno dall’altro, ma quello riuscì a farlo solo per un attimo, giusto per chiedergli, maliziosamente: «Che intenzioni hai, Rogers?»  
   
Steve scivolò con una mano lungo il suo torace, sotto l’acqua, accarezzando i suoi addominali fino a raggiungere il suo membro, superandolo però per andare ad accarezzargli l’interno coscia con lascivia.  
   
«Dobbiamo recuperare tutti questi mesi di astinenza, no?» Disse, sorridendo contro la sua bocca, andando poi a massaggiarlo tra le cosce per farlo diventare duro. «Volevo provare un paio di cosette. Sei forse stanco?» Lo provocò.  
   
Tony sobbalzò per la sorpresa a quelle attenzioni, che però gradiva parecchio. «Tony Stark non è mai stanco, bellezza.» Gli rispose, cercando di tenergli testa. «Senti, tu, dove hai nascosto il mio Steve Rogers, quello timidino che ho conosciuto la scorsa estate a Malibu?»  
   
Tirò fuori le braccia dall’acqua per afferrare il collo del biondo e spingergli il viso contro il suo.  
   
«Sei stato tu a farlo sparire.» Rise quello, sentendo il pene dell’altro indurirsi contro il palmo, afferrandolo così alla base per pomparlo e farlo diventare totalmente eretto. Gli leccò le labbra, strusciandosi appena contro la sua schiena per fargli sentire che era eccitato – come se non fosse già abbastanza evidente. «Perché, ti manca?» Lo incalzò, passando il pollice sul suo glande per stuzzicarlo.  
   
Gli scappò un gemito sulle labbra di Steve. «I-in questo preciso istante proprio n-o.» Balbettò Tony, che non sapeva se essere più eccitato per il biondo che lo masturbava o per il fatto che lo sentiva duro contro la sua schiena. «Ma dimmi un po’ che cosette volevi provare…»  
   
«Lo vedrai, se farai quello che ti dico.» Gli rispose Steve, guardandolo con occhi eccitati, le pupille visibilmente dilatate. Accelerò di poco il movimento del pugno sul suo pene, inarcando il bacino per premere ancora una volta l’eccitazione contro la sua schiena. «Accetti?»  
   
«Posso fidarmi?» Soffiò quello. Riportò le braccia sotto l’acqua, per stringere le cosce di Steve con le mani, come ad avere un appiglio.  
   
« _Devi_ fidarti.» Affermò l’altro, scivolando con una mano dietro la sua nuca a stringendogli appena i capelli, baciando ancora una volta le labbra, mordicchiando piano quello inferiore. «Voglio leccarti.» Confessò, senza specificare dove e come, giusto per provocarlo ulteriormente. «Ho pensato un sacco di volte di farlo, in questi giorni.»  
   
«Ah sì? E quando l’hai pensato? Cosa facevi?» Come se le mani di Steve su di lui non fossero abbastanza a farlo ansimare di piacere, voleva spingerlo oltre. Ormai il ragazzo era diventato come una droga per lui, non ne poteva fare a meno.  
   
Steve non poteva di certo lamentarsi perché quel gioco piaceva anche a lui. Infatti lo guardò negli occhi, ormai totalmente a proprio agio, e scese a stuzzicargli i testicoli con le dita, risalendo poi con il pugno chiuso per tutta la sua lunghezza. «Mi toccavo.» Ammise, lasciando un bacio sulle sue labbra. «Come sto toccando te.» Serrò il pugno contro la sua carne sensibile.  
   
« _Ah!_ » Tony iniziava a respirare con più fatica. Già il solo pensiero di  Steve che si masturbava gli faceva girare la testa. Si appigliò con più forza alle cosce del ragazzo e prese a leccargli la stessa mascella che fino a poco prima baciava. «E a cosa pensavi, quando ti toccavi?»  
   
«Pensavo a come sarebbe stato--» si interruppe, facendo scivolare il pugno verso il basso, e poi verso l’alto, lentamente. «A come sarebbe stato farti piegare e leccarti tutto, _da dietro_ , e morderti.» Sussurrò con voce roca e profonda, stringendo le labbra e spingendosi ancora una volta contro la sua schiena.  
   
Era vero, era da giorni che ci pensava, più o meno da quando Thor gli aveva sbattuto in faccia quel giornaletto pornografico. Lo aveva sfogliato appena e pure, non appena aveva visto quelle immagini, aveva pensato a sé e a Tony che mettevano in pratica quelle cose, e quando di sera era stato da solo nel suo letto la mente era andata sempre lì e non aveva potuto fare a meno di eccitarsi.  
   
«Sei proprio – _ah!_ , un birbante, Steve.»  D’accordo, anche lui era un ragazzo di diciassette anni, proprio come lui, ma gli faceva comunque strano sapere che avesse delle fantasie del genere. Inclinò la testa in modo che riuscisse ad afferrargli il lobo dell’orecchio con i denti. Prese a strusciarsi con la schiena contro il pene di Steve.  
   
«Tony… ho voglia.» Gemette quello, sentendo la pressione che esercitava con la schiena contro il suo pene teso ed insoddisfatto. Abbandonò la sua erezione per afferrargli i fianchi e spingerlo ad inginocchiarsi insieme a lui. A quel punto poggiò la lingua sulla sua spalla, risalendo lentamente fino al collo, raggiungendo il retro del suo orecchio. «Metti le mani qui.» Mormorò, afferrandogli i polsi e spingendolo più avanti, fino a fargli poggiare i palmi aperti contro il bordo della Jacuzzi.  
   
Quella era la sera di Steve, Tony lo lasciò fare anche in quel momento. Ci teneva talmente a lui che gli permetteva di tenere le redini, cosa che praticamente non faceva mai, neanche nelle occasioni in cui era stato con dei ragazzi, voleva sempre avere lui il controllo della situazione.  
   
Obbedendo al ragazzo, si sistemò con le mani sul bordo della vasca, facendo cadere dell’acqua sul pavimento.  
   
L’altro gli portò una mano sotto l’addome, facendogli inarcare la schiena così che il suo sedere fosse esposto. Adorava tutto di Tony, ogni cosa, ma il suo fondoschiena era praticamente diventato un’ossessione, perché non ne aveva mai visto uno così bello ed ogni volta che lo toccava gli montava dentro il desiderio di possederlo, di morderlo, di leccarlo.  
   
Con le labbra iniziò a disegnare la linea della sua colonna vertebrale, seguendone la curvatura e catturando le piccole goccioline d’acqua che gli bagnavano la pelle. Con una mano gli afferrò l’interno coscia, così che il ginocchio scivolasse sul fondo della vasca e le gambe gli si divaricassero. «Sei bellissimo.» Mormorò eccitato, non riuscendo proprio a trattenersi.  
   
Tony avvertì dei brividi lungo la schiena, un po’ per l’eccitazione, un po’ per il freddo, essendo bagnato.  
Strinse le mani sulla porcellana fino a farsi male. Decisamente quella serata stava andando ben oltre le sue più rosee aspettative e pensava di aver afferrato dove Steve desiderasse leccarlo, e la cosa non faceva che contribuire ad aumentare la concitazione del momento.  
   
Il biondo continuò a scendere, spingendolo un po’ più vicino al bordo e facendogli alzare di più le natiche. A quel punto si ritrovò con la bocca su uno dei glutei, e socchiuse appena gli occhi, schiudendo le labbra per affondare i denti nella carne morbida, senza però fargli male. Voleva che fosse piacevole per entrambi, e lui adorava dedicare tante attenzioni a Tony, farlo sentire amato come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima.  
   
Leccò nello stesso punto in cui aveva morso, alzando lo sguardo per capire cosa ne pensasse l’altro, dandogli un colpetto sulla natica con il palmo aperto, per farlo girare. Poi morse ancora, ed ancora, torturando un po’ la pelle e lasciandoci su il segno dei denti.  
   
Tony si lasciò andare ad un gemito di apprezzamento. Ne aveva avuti amanti, ne aveva sperimentate di cose, ma quella, quella era diversa da tutto il resto. Doveva proprio ammettere che Steve ne aveva di fantasia. D’istinto si inarcò maggiormente con la schiena, quasi a far capire all’altro che non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lui e delle sue attenzioni.  
   
Quello, a quel punto, spronato dalla sua reazione, decise di andare al sodo. Afferrò entrambe le sue natiche tra le dita e le divaricò appena, per esporre la sua apertura. Soffiò contro la sua carne sensibile e bagnata dall’acqua, tirando poi fuori la lingua e leccando di piatto lungo tutta la linea tra i suoi glutei.  
   
Ritornò di nuovo sul suo orifizio, poi, stuzzicandolo con la punta della lingua, leccandolo all’esterno in modo circolare. Con le dita, intanto, continuava a stringere le sue natiche, massaggiandole piano al ritmo delle leccate. Era incredibilmente eccitato, sentiva l’erezione premere contro l’addome quasi in modo doloroso.  
   
Un altro suono gutturale lasciò Tony in preda al trasporto del godimento. «Stev- _oh!_ » La mano destra lasciò la presa dall’idromassaggio e afferrò l’erezione che quasi gli faceva male per la tensione, prese a masturbarsi e si sentì, di poco, meglio.  
   
Steve gli allargò maggiormente le natiche, leccando di piatto ancora ed ancora la sua apertura, bagnandola della sua saliva. Dopo decise di osare e quindi stuzzicarlo di più. Portò il dito indice sul suo orifizio e spinse piano, fino a penetrarlo con la prima falange, continuando a leccare la carne sensibile tutt’intorno.  
   
Proseguì a far scivolare dentro il dito, fino alle nocche, piegandolo appena e sentendo l’altro stringersi e contrarsi tutt’intorno, segno che stava gradendo le sue attenzioni. Sorrise soddisfatto e gli addentò la natica destra, cominciando a muovere il dito dentro e fuori a ritmo incalzante.  
   
Il biondo stava mettendo a dura prova Tony, questo si sentiva il cuore esplodere  nel petto. Iniziò a muoversi per andare dietro ai movimenti di Steve e non si frenava affatto dal dimostrare quanto stesse godendo, vocalizzando il suo piacere.  
   
Il dito di quello si mosse in modo circolare, in lui, il polpastrello era ruvido contro la carne sensibile – i calli leggeri erano dovuti al fatto che suonasse la chitarra. La bocca di Steve risalì lentamente lungo il sedere, leccando di piatto la pelle fino a raggiungere metà della schiena inarcata di quello.  
   
«Tony.» Lo chiamò, perché gli piaceva sempre pronunciare il suo nome in quei momenti.  
   
«S-steve.» Gli rispose di riflesso Tony. Continuava a masturbarsi lentamente ed era stremato, positivamente, da quella situazione. Mollò la presa dal bordo della vasca per poter appoggiare la testa sul braccio e darsi sollievo.  
   
A quel punto Steve era saturo tanto quanto l’altro, non si era minimamente toccato, l’unica cosa che voleva fare era penetrarlo, ma quella volta voleva baciarlo e guardarlo negli occhi mentre lo faceva. Così gli afferrò i fianchi per farlo tirare su, aiutandolo a girarsi così da avere il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal proprio.  
   
Poggiò le mani sul suo volto e cercò immediatamente le sue labbra, inclinando il capo per approfondire il contatto, facendo scontrare la lingua con la sua. Poi spinse il bacino contro il suo addome, per dare un po’ di sollievo alla propria erezione, mugugnando insoddisfatto.  
   
I due stavano facendo una gran confusione con l’acqua, la stavano facendo spargere ovunque, muovendosi in quel modo.  
   
Per mettersi più comodo e per invitare implicitamente Steve a passare allo step successivo, Tony gli circondò la vita con le gambe. Il ragazzo lo baciava e sentiva ancora il suo sapore, ma la cosa non lo disturbava, anzi.  
   
«Mi fai impazzire.» Gli sospirò sulle labbra, guardandolo con bramosia dritto negli occhi.  
   
«E tu fai impazzire me.» Ribatté il biondo, contro la sua bocca, accarezzando il retro delle sue cosce con lascivia, spingendosi contro il suo bacino e facendo strusciare le loro erezioni. Quel movimento provocò un’altra mezza esondazione della vasca, ed i loro ansiti vennero coperti dallo scosciare dell’acqua.  
   
Steve non se ne curò molto, comunque, in quel momento pensava a ben altro che all’acqua che stava allagando il pavimento. Strinse le cosce di quello e le tirò su, fino a fargliele poggiare sulle sue spalle, cercando di non farlo scivolare nell’acqua mentre lo teneva premuto contro il bordo della Jacuzzi.  
   
Si portò una mano tra le cosce, a quel punto, impaziente di andare al sodo, ed afferrò il proprio pene alla base, cercando la sua apertura. Spinse la punta tra le sue natiche ed iniziò a penetrarlo lentamente, scivolando dentro senza problemi, aiutato dall’acqua.  
   
«Oh sì!» Biascicò Tony non appena Steve entrò. Si muoveva assieme a lui, lo toccava, lo baciava per non perdersi neanche una briciola.  Non sentiva neanche il bisogno di toccarsi, sentendo l’addome scolpito del ragazzo fare su e giù lentamente contro la sua erezione. «Co-come fai?»  
   
Quello cercò di dare un ritmo alle spinte, trovando appiglio contro il bordo della vasca e baciando le sue labbra, gli era mancata la sua bocca, ormai non poteva più farne a meno. «C-cosa?» Domandò con la voce rotta dagli ansiti ed i gemiti, aumentando il ritmo dei movimenti man mano, cercando maggior contatto tra i loro corpi ed andando più in profondità, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza.  
   
«A-a mandarmi in tilt il ce-cervello co-così.» Balbettò Tony tra un gemito e l’alto.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, perché le sensazioni erano talmente forti che aveva bisogno di perdercisi dentro, ma li riaprì quasi subito, perché non voleva mancare nessuna smorfia, nessuna espressione di Steve.  
   
«Come fai tu.» Gli sussurrò quello sulle labbra, facendo pressione sulle ginocchia ed angolando il bacino, mentre stringeva forte tra le mani il bordo della vasca e colpiva con precisione la sua prostata. Si umettò le labbra, boccheggiando nell’avvertire quello stringersi sulla sua erezione in modo piacevole, facendogli quasi tremare le gambe.  
   
«I-io non faccio nulla…» Non era da Tony Stark, proprio lui, che aveva un ego talmente ingombrante che quasi doveva pagarci una tassa di proprietà.  
   
Si morse un labbro e si ferì, proprio come la prima volta con Steve, lassù all’Hollywood Sign. Stava troppo bene con lui e farci sesso era così grandioso forse proprio perché ne era innamorato. Desiderava il ragazzo, non desiderava semplicemente compiere un atto meccanico.  
   
«Tu mi ecciti solo respirando.» E a quel punto a Steve venne naturale dirglielo, anche se in quel modo l’altro avrebbe anche potuto prenderlo in giro, o approfittarne un po’ troppo per averlo in pugno. Prese tra i denti il labbro che aveva morso, con delicatezza, e cominciò a succhiarlo piano.  
   
Le sue anche continuavano a cozzare contro quelle dell’altro, facendo traboccare l’acqua che ormai riempiva la vasca solo per tre quarti. Scivolava in lui con più velocità, cercando di colpire la sua prostata più e più volte per farlo capitolare e godersi la scena. «Dì il mio nome.» Lo pregò, eccitato.  
   
«S-steve.» Sussurrò Tony. Impugnò nuovamente la sua erezione, pompando lentamente e strusciando il dorso della mano contro il suo addome. Era maledettamente bello e qualsiasi cosa facesse lo rincretiniva.  
   
«Tony.» Sfiatò, gemendo e staccando le mani dal bordo, raddrizzandosi appena con la schiena ed artigliando le sue gambe. Continuava a spingersi mentre l’osservava da quella posizione, sentendo la gola secca ad ogni spinta più profonda ed angolata, ed ogni volta che quello gli si stringeva contro.  
   
«Steve.» Disse con un tono più alto e più secco, Stark. Un tremore gli pervase i muscoli, specie l’addome, sintomo che stava per arrivare il suo momento. Con la testa si sporse in avanti, avvicinandosi con la bocca al suo braccio. Prima gli lasciò un morso leggero,  poi prese a leccarlo. «Steve.» Ripeté nuovamente, con maggiore foga.  
   
A quel punto l’altro, attirato dalla sua bocca, portò due dita a tastargli le labbra e a massaggiarle appena, chinandosi di nuovo in avanti per baciarlo con trasporto. Unì il respiro al suo, ansimando e gemendo roco, mentre i movimenti si facevano sempre più veloci e sconnessi, segno che era completamente al limite.  
   
Avrebbe voluto davvero riuscire a controllare ancora l’orgasmo, ma era impossibile. Leccare Tony lo aveva già fatto impazzire e quasi portato al limite, era un miracolo avesse resistito fino a quell’istante. Quindi si tese, con le ginocchia che quasi gli dolevano e minacciavano di cedere, e venne spalancando la bocca ed ansimando pesantemente, sconvolto da tutto quel piacere improvviso.  
   
Gli ci volle un attimo per metabolizzare la cosa, mentre ritornava a puntellare i palmi contro il bordo della vasca e teneva gli occhi bassi. Notò il membro ancora eretto dell’altro ed andò subito a stringerlo con una mano, perché non voleva lasciarlo insoddisfatto, cominciando a pompare in fretta, sentendo gonfio contro il palmo, segno che era all’apice.  
   
Vedere l’espressione di Steve che aveva un orgasmo era forse una delle cose che maggiormente mandava fuori di testa Tony. In verità, qualsiasi cosa avesse a che fare con lui lo faceva. Gli ci volle poco a venire , appena Steve iniziò a masturbarlo, era già al limite e si sentiva sempre come creta fra le sue mani.  
   
Lasciò andare la testa all’indietro,  appoggiandola al bordo della vasca, e gemette il nome del ragazzo: «Steve!»  
   
Quello rallentò i movimenti della mano, mentre lo sentiva sciogliersi tra le sue dita, e si chinò per smorzare il suo gemito con la sua bocca, baciandolo con trasporto. Adorava vederlo in quello stato, si sentiva importante nel pensare che era tutto merito suo, che quel piacere era lui a donarglielo.  
   
« Ti amo, Tony. » Ribadì, ancora una volta, come se non fosse abbastanza ovvio. Semplicemente lo avrebbe ripetuto all’infinito, gli piaceva dirlo.  
   
«Anch’io.» Gli rispose ansimando, ancora stremato, Tony. Dal momento che avevano finito, non stava proprio comodo in quella posizione, ma non gliene importava granché. Spinse contro di sé Steve, non voleva sentire distanze, voleva solo sentirselo addosso e baciarlo fono ad esaurire le scorte d’ossigeno.  
   
Il biondo sorrise e lo abbracciò, facendo perno sulle ginocchia e sedendosi, tirandoselo addosso così che stesse sulle sue gambe. Quella posizione era di sicuro più comoda, in più cominciava a sentire freddo.  
   
Si guardò intorno, notando l’acqua sul pavimento e passando le dita tra i capelli bagnati di quello. «Abbiamo allagato il bagno. » Disse, sbuffando una risata e lasciandogli un bacio morbido sulle labbra.  
   
Anche Tony si guardò attorno e rise: «Un giorno di questi Lucy mi ucciderà.» Gli strofinò le braccia sulla schiena quando lo vide tremare per il freddo. «Ti stanno diventando le labbra viola, forse è meglio se usciamo di qui.» Si sciolse dall’abbraccio e un po’ sbandando uscì dalla vasca, per andare a recuperare un telo dal mobiletto dove teneva gli asciugamani. «Vieni, ci asciughiamo!»  
   
Steve si alzò nella vasca ed uscì, tenendosi al bordo per non scivolare. Gli era capitato, una volta, di cadere con il culo sul pavimento, e non era stato piacevole per la sua schiena. Così facendo attenzione si avvicinò a lui, poggiandosi al mobile ed afferrando il telo che gli stava porgendo, passandoselo prima sui capelli così d’asciugarli un po’.  
   
« Povera Lucy, non è meglio se ripuliamo noi? » Chiese, passando poi il tessuto sul petto e l’addome, asciugando via le goccioline d’acqua che correvano lungo le linee dei muscoli.  
   
«E’ acqua, tranquillo. Credo abbia visto di peggio, in camera mia.» Ridacchiò Tony, mentre si avvolgeva nel suo accappatoio rosso per asciugarsi a sua volta, anche se non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Steve, che aveva ancora la pelle d’oca per il freddo.  
   
«Andiamo a metterci comodi, dai.» Gli prese la mano e lo trascinò verso il letto, dove si tolse l’accappatoio abbandonandolo a terra prima di infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
   
Il biondo lo seguì, lasciando a terra il telo e tuffandosi sotto le lenzuola, attirandolo a sé quasi subito ed infilando una gamba tra le sue, così che stessero il più vicino possibile. Con due dita gli afferrò il mento e baciò le sue labbra, sprofondando con la guancia nel cuscino e sospirando rilassato.  
   
« Vorrei fosse sempre così. » Mormorò, accarezzandogli piano il fianco con le dita ruvide, umettandosi le labbra. « Credo sia il secondo giorno più bello della mia vita. Il primo è quando ti ho conosciuto. »  
   
Le dita di Steve sui fianchi gli facevano venire la pelle d’oca nonostante fosse sotto le coperte. Lo baciava delicatamente e lo stringeva a sé. «Posso confessarti un segreto, Steve?» Gli disse, ad un certo punto, mentre giocava con i suoi capelli umidicci.  
   
« Puoi confessarmi tutto quello che vuoi. » Ribatté l’altro, incuriosito dalla sua iniziativa. Di solito Tony non parlava mai molto di sé, nonostante fosse un egocentrico patentato. Durante i loro primi incontri, Steve, per non far calare un imbarazzante silenzio - imbarazzante solo per lui, più che altro - diventava particolarmente logorroico. Non c’era cosa che il moro non sapesse di lui.  
   
«Non ci ha mai dormito nessuno in questo letto. Tu sei il primo.» Sputò fuori, fare un’ammissione del genere gli costava cara.  
   
«Beh, lo sai che ho avuto un sacco di storielle prima di te,» sapeva che puntualizzando questa cosa sarebbe andato a stuzzicare la gelosia di Steve, ma era necessario ribadirlo. «Ma quasi nessuno entra in camera mia e non ho mai permesso a nessuno di dormire qui con me.» Sentiva di essersi liberato di un peso e distolse lo sguardo dal biondo.  
   
Il ragazzo fu davvero colpito da quella confessione, infatti si guardò intorno, quasi ad accertarsi che fosse davvero in camera di quello e non se lo fosse solo immaginato. Dopo lo abbracciò forte, premendo le labbra contro le sue e sorridendo felice.  
   
«Allora questa è la prima volta che dormi con qualcuno? » Domandò, come per accettarsi che fosse vero. «Beh, spero proprio che non ci entrerà mai nessuno, dopo di me. » Puntualizzò, accennando una risata e sentendosi un po’ geloso. Tony aveva avuto un sacco di esperienze prima di lui. « So che… beh, sono ancora inesperto riguardo certe cose, sei il primo con cui ho fatto sesso. Ma voglio migliorare sempre di più, per te, e farò in modo che non sentirai mai alcuna mancanza. »  
   
«Beh, tecnicamente è la seconda, visto che hai già dormito nel mio letto, anche se quella volta l’intimo ce l’avevamo addosso, più o meno.» Ridacchiò il ragazzo, alzando di nuovo lo sguardo per perdersi nei suoi stupendi occhi celesti.  
   
«Non ho intenzione di farci entrare nessun altro. E non mi importa se sei inesperto, a me vai bene come sei.» Lo rassicurò, baciandogli la punta del naso.  
   
Steve sorrise, rassicurato, e gli scostò un ciuffo dalla fronte, tenendo lo sguardo inchiodato al suo. « Ma… ti piace fare sesso con me? Voglio dire, prima sono… beh, sono venuto prima di te, scusami, è che ero troppo eccitato. La prossima volta andrà meglio. » Se ci pensava si sentiva un po’ in colpa, la sua priorità era sempre dargli il massimo piacere.  
   
Tony era stato con altri ragazzi, e ragazze, e di sicuro di cose ne aveva provate. Lui voleva essere il migliore di tutti, non voleva fargli mancare nulla, in fondo in una relazione il sesso è molto importante e Steve sapeva quanto contasse per il moro, probabilmente aveva perso la verginità mentre era ancora nella middle school.  
   
«Non ti avrei permesso di fare certe cose se non mi piacesse fare sesso con te, anzi, fare l _’amore_ con te.»  
D’istinto si toccò lo zigomo malconcio.  «Non devi mai pensare a quello che mi è successo e che ho fatto prima di te. Quello non conta. Ora conti solo tu e basta, ok?»  
   
Il ragazzo annuì sommessamente, facendolo avvicinare ancora di più, se possibile, scostando la sua mano per baciargli ancora una volta lo zigomo - che nel frattempo era diventato violaceo. Schiuse le labbra sulla sua pelle, lentamente, e vi lasciò altri baci bagnati, tirando poi fuori la lingua per leccare il punto ferito, come a volergli dare sollievo.  
   
« Tu mi rendi felice. » Confessò, con la bocca contro la sua guancia. « Sai, da quando ho conosciuto te penso molto meno al fatto di non avere una madre, o di non aver mai avuto nessuno prima. Se lei fosse viva di sicuro gli piaceresti. Non ho mai parlato con lei, ero troppo piccolo, ma sento di conoscerla. Mio padre dice che ho il suo stesso carattere ed i suoi stessi occhi. La tua com’è? Non l’ho mai vista. »  
   
Aveva toccato un tasto dolente, il ragazzo. Tony non aveva un gran rapporto con i suoi genitori, men che meno con suo padre. Sua madre gli metteva un po’ tristezza, si faceva andare bene le scappatelle e il vizio dell’alcool di Howard solo per mantenere linde le facciate, non mancava mai ad un salotto bene di Los Angeles né di New York e non aveva intenzione di passare per quella che fa le scenate al marito. Curava e coltivava la sua immagine come fosse quasi il suo tesoro più prezioso e, in fondo, non le riusciva poi così male.  
   
«Curioso, non la vedo quasi mai neanche io. Ha sempre da fare, è una donna impegnata. Deve partecipare ai party, ai cocktail, alle cene di gala, alle inaugurazioni, alle aste di beneficienza. Non si fa mancare nulla, è sempre dappertutto, meno che a casa sua.» Lo disse con un tono rassegnato, in fondo la cosa, ormai, non lo scalfiva più di tanto.  
   
L’altro capì di aver sbagliato a mettere in mezzo quel discorso, e gli accarezzò il viso con sguardo dispiaciuto. Non riusciva a capire come i genitori potessero ignorarlo, ma di sicuro lui non si sarebbe mai comportato in quel modo con lui, non lo avrebbe mai fatto soffrire. Forse era anche per quello che Tony aveva avuto un sacco di esperienze, probabilmente cercava negli altri l’affetto che i suoi genitori non potevano dargli.  
   
« Non ti sentirai mai più solo, te lo prometto. » Mormorò, sincero, sorridendogli per cercare di tirarlo su di morale.  
   
«Non fare promesse che non sai se puoi mantenere, Steve.» Glielo disse gentilmente, sorridendo, non voleva che se la prendesse. «A me le cose adesso vanno bene così come sono. Tu non sei in Australia ma nel mio letto, cosa posso volere di più?» Gli costava sempre caro fare certe ammissioni, ma con il ragazzo ci riusciva sempre.  
   
« Finché mi vuoi, io ci sarò. » Ribatté il biondo. Non capiva perché Tony avesse così poca fiducia in lui, ma in fondo era normale per chi era praticamente ignorato dai genitori fin dalla tenera età. Magari era cresciuto con tante balie diverse e non aveva mai avuto una figura di riferimento, qualcuno che lo abbracciasse e gli dicesse che era un bambino speciale e bellissimo.  
   
Sospirò dispiaciuto, a quei pensieri, e gli fece poggiare la testa sul suo petto mentre si stendeva supino, affondando la nuca nel cuscino. « Devi fidarti di me. » Gli disse, accarezzandogli piano i capelli e fissando il soffitto.  
   
«Non saresti qui, se non lo facessi.» Lo rassicurò Tony, che con un dito gli percorreva le linee degli addominali per arrivare ai capezzoli.  
   
Si stava facendo cullare dal torace di Steve che lentamente saliva e scendeva a ritmo del suo respiro.  
Chiuse gli occhi, rilassandosi su quella pelle morbida.  
   
« Sono contento che ti fidi di me. » Affermò il biondo, felice, chiudendo gli occhi a propria volta e rilassandosi nell’avvertire il fiato caldo di quello contro la sua pelle. Di solito non dormiva nudo, ma con Tony accanto non avvertiva affatto il freddo, stare così abbracciati lo riscaldava dentro e fuori. « Adesso dormi, _amore mio_. » Mormorò dolcemente, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
   
Tony mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile, visto che già era sulla buona strada per addormentarsi.  
Non gli diede fastidio che Steve l’avesse chiamato “amore”, questo era un altro dei suoi miracoli.  
Cadde quasi immediatamente in un sonno profondo in cui sognò lui e Steve felici alla spiaggia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima alias Steve** : Yo, e non è finita qui, c’è anche una terza parte. LOL  
> Davvero, è che ci siamo lasciate prendere un po’ troppo la mano e, quando cominciamo, ci devono staccare dal pc per finire – infatti c’è anche da dire che questi capitoli sono stati scritti in tempi record, adesso ci stiamo occupando di quelli molto più avanti (perché sì, la storia durerà più di quanto avevamo programmato).  
> Grazie per l’attenzione. Kiss kiss <3
> 
>  **Note di Shin* (aka Chievans*) alias Tony** : due zozzoni. Alla faccia di Steeebe verginello. Poi oh, farlo in una Jacuzzi son cose, eh! Poi, oltre ad essere due zozzoni, sono anche due stupidoni. Tutto oni oni (sì pure coglioni). Ma fatemi chiudere qui, che altrimenti continuo a scrivere stronzate!  
> Al prossimo capitolo, pciù.


	13. After Party (Parte 3)

**After Party (Parte 3)**

 

 

 

 

 

Quando Steve si svegliò si sentì un poco intontito, perché aveva a malapena dormito due ore ed attraverso le tende il cielo sembrava si stesse schiarendo man mano, segno che era quasi l’alba. Infatti si guardò intorno, frastornato, notando la sveglia sul comodino che segnava quasi le sei del mattino.  
   
Chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, mugugnando e stringendo Tony a sé, che era ancora profondamente addormentato. Era stata una notte intensa e l’unica cosa che voleva fare era dormire, ma ben presto si ricordò che non era a casa sua, nel suo letto, e che Joseph era piuttosto mattiniero, quindi spalancò gli occhi terrorizzato.  
   
Suo padre sarebbe stato sveglio di lì a poco, non dormiva mai più di cinque o sei ore, e sarebbe di sicuro andato a controllare in camera sua per vedere se era tornato. Era molto apprensivo, nonostante dopo la litigata avesse deciso di lasciargli più libertà.  
   
Abbassò lo sguardo su Tony e si sentì tremendamente in colpa. Dormiva così bene, il suo volto era bellissimo e rilassato, e non avrebbe mai voluto svegliarlo, ma non poteva rischiare che suo padre chiamasse la polizia perché lui non era tornato a casa quella notte - e non lo aveva neanche avvisato. Così lo scosse appena, sospirando e sbadigliando. « Tony? Tony, svegliati. »  
   
Tony biascicò e con una mano gli tastò il viso, aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi ed andava un po’ a casaccio.  
«Steeebe. Dormi, dormi, Stebe. E’ sabato.» Una manciata di parole buttate lì, ancora preda del sonno.  
Si mosse appena e si strinse di più al ragazzo.  
   
Steve proprio non ce la fece e scoppiò a ridere, stringendolo forte ed avvicinando le labbra alla sua fronte, lasciandovi un bacio bagnato. Gli sembrava tanto un bambino, in quel momento, lo trovava dolcissimo. «Vorrei tanto, ma se non torno a casa mio padre chiamerà la Guardia Nazionale. » Borbottò, in un modo o nell’altro Joseph riusciva sempre a rovinargli i piani. « Lo so che hai sonno, ma non so come tornare a casa se non mi ci porti tu. »  
   
Le risate di Steve lo svegliarono, in qualche modo.  
   
Tony si stropicciò gli occhi e lanciò un’occhiata alla sveglia: «Cazzo, tuo padre riesce sempre a metterci i bastoni tra le ruote, anche quando non c’è. E’ è potente quell’uomo.» Sbuffò.  
   
Si mise a sedere, per permettere che anche l’altro potesse alzarsi, e sbadigliò sonoramente stirando le braccia prima e grattandosi la testa poi. Fece un esame alla stanza per vedere se ci fossero indumenti a portata di mano, senza dover andare a rovistare nell’armadio.  
   
Per terra c’erano il completo del ballo e l’accappatoio, ma quelli erano da escludere.  Sulla poltroncina sembravano esserci un paio di pantaloni della tuta ed una felpa, potevano andare benissimo quelli, tanto una volta riaccompagnato Steve si sarebbe ributtato a letto a dormire.  
   
Scese dal letto mal volentieri ed afferrò gli indumenti per metterseli addosso, ovviamente dimenticandosi di intimo e calze.  
   
Anche Steve scese dal letto, cominciando a raccattare in giro la camicia ed i pantaloni, chiedendosi dove diavolo fossero andati a finire i suoi boxer. Lanciò i vestiti sul letto e camminò per tutta la stanza, rendendosi poi conto che li aveva lasciati tra lo specchio ed il comodino, recuperandoli subito ed indossandoli.  
   
« Ti fanno proprio schifo le mutande, eh? » Scherzò, vedendo che per l’ennesima volta Tony si stava vestendo senza indossare l’intimo. Cercò di non pensarci troppo perché la cosa lo faceva eccitare e lo rendeva abbastanza perverso, quindi ritornò vicino al letto ed indossò la camicia, abbottonandola alla bell’e meglio e lanciando occhiate continue alla sveglia. « E’ mattiniero, se non mi trova a letto fa scoppiare la terza guerra mondiale. »  
   
«Dio, anche di sabato…» Si lamentò Tony che era già vestito e stava andando a tirare fuori dalla scarpiera del guardaroba un paio di Nike da mettere ai piedi.  
   
«E comunque, trovo spesso superflua la biancheria intima, se posso la evito.» Gli rispose guardandolo maliziosamente, facendogli l’occhiolino. «Dovrebbe esserci l’Audi fuori dal garage, così risparmiamo un po’ di tempo.»  
   
Il biondo afferrò i pantaloni e saltellò sul posto per mantenere l’equilibrio mentre se l’infilava, sorridendo per la frase eloquente dell’altro. « E’ un comandante dell’ _U.S. Army_ , che ti aspettavi? E’ già tanto se non viene a controllare che il risvolto del mio letto sia di venti centimetri precisi. » Sbuffò, accennando una risata.  
   
In effetti quando Joseph gli aveva insegnato a rifare il letto gli aveva detto di quanti centimetri avrebbe dovuto essere il risvolto, ma lui era troppo piccolo e quindi non ci aveva dato troppo peso.  
   
Infilò la camicia nei pantaloni e chiuse la cintura, afferrando la giacca che aveva lanciato sulla poltrona in precedenza, indossandola mentre infilava i piedi nelle scarpe per guadagnare tempo. « Per un po’ di disordine in camera sarebbe capace di attaccarmi la filippica su quanto la cosa possa essere segno di disagio  psicologico, l’ultima volta che non ho riposto i libri in ordine alfabetico è stato una settimana a chiedermi se avessi qualche problema. »  
   
«Oh, beh, allora prenota un bel posto all’ospedale psichiatrico per me. Chissà cosa penserebbe se vedesse la mia. Il bello è che Lucy ci ha anche provato a mettermela a posto, ma a parte l’aspirapolvere a terra e il bagno, non le permetto di fare molto.» Disse Tony, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata. «Sei pronto? Andiamo.» Lo invitò, tirandosi sulla testa il cappuccio della felpa.  
   
«Beh, per lui siamo già due deviati, per cui non si stupirebbe nel vedere la tua camera. Dice che il caos è sintomo di disagio mentale, te l’ho detto.» Rise e lo seguì fuori dalla stanza, prendendo le scale come se fosse a casa sua. Ormai conosceva bene villa Stark, non l’aveva di certo vista tutta, ma aveva bene impresso ogni particolare dalla prima volta che vi era entrato.  
   
«Oh beh, poco male. Ti sei innamorato di un disagiato mentale, allora.» Gli sorrise quello, mentre apriva il portone di casa.  
   
Si affrettarono verso il vialetto che portava al cancello d’ingresso, dove era parcheggiata su un lato l’Audi cabriolet rossa, quella della loro prima volta. Saltarono su e Tony mise in moto, per sfrecciare verso le villette di Beverly Hills.  
   
Steve agganciò la cintura di sicurezza, per abitudine, e si guardò intorno ricordando quando sotto l’Hollywood Sign lo avevano fatto per la prima volta. Non poté fare a meno di arrossire un po’, ripensando anche a quello che avevano combinato quella notte. A mente lucida era quasi imbarazzante pensare a quello che aveva detto e fatto, anche se in quei momenti era stato completamente disinibito.  
   
«E’ già arrabbiato per la storia di biologia, la professoressa lo ha mandato a chiamare. » Sbuffò, ricordando la faccia inviperita di quella donna che era sicuro ce l’avesse con lui. «Le ho solo detto che è evidente abbia qualche problema con me, visto che non ho mai avuto problemi in nessuna materia. E lei mi ha detto che sono un maleducato e che un atteggiamento come il mio lo tollererebbero solo in Italia ed in Australia. Mi è sembrata un tantino razzista.»  
   
Tony lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio mentre guidava, un tantino veloce, ma tanto a quell’ora per strada non c’era nessuno.  
   
«Quella è una stronza, te l’ho detto. Dovrebbe farsi una sana scopata, vedrai come cambierebbe. E comunque posso darti una mano io con i compiti.»  
   
« Davvero? Non ti scoccerebbe? » Domandò l’altro, guardandolo. In effetti quell’anno era un po’ indietro in quella materia, probabilmente a causa dei programmi diversi della scuola in cui era stato in Australia. In più la professoressa non era per nulla comprensiva, e lo trattava malissimo. « Peggy dice che dopo il diploma lei e Nat le regaleranno un vibratore. » Scoppiò a ridere, immaginandosi la scena.  
   
Rise anche Tony, di rimando, sfregandosi un occhio, si sentiva ancora un po’ impastato di sonno e non voleva pensare al caos che aveva tra i capelli, per quello si calò il cappuccio sulla testa.  
   
Guardò l’orologio sul cruscotto, segnava le sei e trenta. Sperava di riportare in tempo a casa Steve, una scenata come quella del post drive-in non l’avrebbe retta, specialmente di prima mattina. «Cinque minuti e ci siamo, sto facendo più in fretta che posso.»  
   
Il biondo prese a muovere la gamba, in modo nervoso, perché sperava vivamente che Joseph fosse andato prima a fare una doccia e poi avesse controllato camera sua. Non voleva che si infuriasse di nuovo, odiava litigarci e sapeva quanto potesse essere petulante, peggio di una madre apprensiva.  
   
Le sue speranze vennero infrante quando la macchina di Tony si avvicinò a casa sua e, sul portico, se ne stava Joseph già vestito che sfogliava il giornale. Dannato quell'uomo, lo conosceva praticamente come le sue tasche, era impossibile dargliela a bere.  
   
« Merda! » Imprecò Steve, non riuscendo a trattenersi, sprofondando nel sedile dell’auto.  
   
Tony non fu da meno e si liberò con un «Cazzo!» quando vide l’uomo sul porticato. Parcheggiò l’auto ed iniziò a prendere a testate il volante. «Steve, scusa.» Avrebbe voluto rimettere in moto e scappare di nuovo a casa sua, tanto ormai Joseph li aveva scoperti.  
   
« Non è colpa tua. » Lo tranquillizzò Steve, anche se dentro di sé aveva paura che potesse succedere come la volta precedente, e proprio non se lo sarebbe perdonato. Vide suo padre alzare lo sguardo e guardarli senza una particolare espressione, mentre ripiegava il giornale e si alzava, andando verso la macchina con tutta la tranquillità. « Appena scendo tu vattene, okay? » Disse Il biondo, aprendo la portiera proprio quando l’uomo vi era accanto.  
   
« Buongiorno. » Salutò quello, infilando il giornale nella tasca posteriore dei pantaloni e puntando lo sguardo su Tony. « Non lo avete il telefono a casa tua? » Domandò sarcastico, e Steve quasi si stupì del modo scherzoso in cui si era rivolto al moro. La cosa gli puzzava, quindi guardò suo padre con espressione sconcertata.  
   
Tony sollevò la testa stranito, per rispondere all’uomo. «Eh—Ehm, siamo tornati tardi con un gruppetto di amici, pensavamo di disturbarla, signor Rogers.» Mentì spudoratamente, magari sapendo che il figlio era tornato a casa sua con altri amici, si sarebbe arrabbiato di meno. Si tirò giù il cappuccio e cercò di sistemarsi i capelli, piuttosto inutilmente.  
   
« Scendete, ho preparato il caffè ed i pancakes. » Disse l’uomo, e dal tono non sembrava ammettere repliche. Infatti si allontanò, diretto verso casa, mentre Steve si voltava a guardare Tony con molta perplessità, chiedendosi cosa diavolo stesse succedendo, perché non ci stava capendo nulla.  
   
« Non so cosa significhi, ma non lasciarmi da solo con lui, ti prego. » Mormorò, per non farsi sentire da Joseph, nonostante fosse lontano. « E’ molto probabile che abbia nascosto il fucile dietro la porta. » Sdrammatizzò, ma neanche tanto, scendendo dall’auto ed aggiustando la camicia nei pantaloni.  
   
«Ci sparerà e ci seppellirà in giardino. Resteremo davvero insieme per sempre.» Scherzava, Tony, ma se la stava facendo sotto. Entrare in casa di Steve era come addentrarsi nella tana del lupo, si sentiva completamente inerme. Al contempo, però, non se la sentiva di far affrontare quella situazione a Steve completamente da solo, in fondo, c’era dentro quella cosa al cinquanta per cento e voleva dimostrare al ragazzo che non era un codardo.  
   
Scese dalla macchina, tirandosi verso il basso la felpa, sperando di nascondere il fatto che non indossasse gli slip. Quella era la prima volta che si malediceva per non averlo fatto.  
   
Così il biondo lo condusse verso la porta di casa, lasciata aperta dall’uomo, e si fece seguire attraverso l’ingresso, attraversando l’arcata che separava quello dalla cucina spaziosa. Joseph stava poggiando due piatti colmi di pancakes sul tavolo, dove vi erano già due tazze di caffè fumanti.  
   
« Siediti, Tony. » Invitò il ragazzo, indicandogli il posto a capotavola dove di solito si sedeva lui, poggiandosi poi al mobile di fronte, così da poterli osservare entrambi. Steve non fece domande e si sedette al suo posto, proprio accanto a quello destinato al moro, osservando i pancakes invitanti che gli riempivano il piatto. Suo padre preparava sempre la colazione, almeno quella non era una novità.  
   
« Stai bene, papà? » Domandò, muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia ed afferrando una forchetta.  
   
« Mai stato meglio. » Ribatté quello, facendogli cenno con la testa di mangiare. E il ragazzo non se la sentì proprio di dire di no, anche perché aveva una fame incredibile, e suo padre non sembrava intenzionato a fargli la ramanzina come al solito.  
   
Tony si guardò attorno per studiare l’ambiente, la casa era graziosa, decisamente molto più piccola della sua, ma la trovava accogliente, sicuramente molto più familiare. Quella cucina era vissuta, la sua sembrava quella asettica di una rivista di arredamento.  
   
Poi poggiò gli occhi su Steve, come a darsi coraggio ma non proferì verbo, né tantomeno riuscì a servirsi dei pancakes - che avevano un profumo delizioso e gli avevano aperto una voragine nello stomaco. Continuava a sfregarsi le mani sulle cosce per il nervosismo.  
   
« Non ti piacciono i pancakes, Tony? Preferisci delle uova strapazzate? » Domandò Joseph, osservandolo come se lo stesse studiando. Era proprio il suo sguardo naturale, essendo stato fin dall’adolescenza nell’esercito, aveva sviluppato un certo occhio per i dettagli. Steve sapeva bene che stava analizzando il livido sulla sua guancia ed i segni che lui stesso aveva sul collo. « Allora? Com’era questo ballo scolastico? Ti sei divertito, Steve? »  
   
« Mh-mh. » Annuì il biondo, con la bocca piena, lanciando un’occhiata al moro ed invitandolo a mangiare.  
   
« Come è andata l’esibizione? »  
   
Il biondo per poco non si strozzò con il cibo, perché lui non aveva mai detto a suo padre che avrebbe suonato. Insomma, c’era d’aspettarselo che Joseph conoscesse le cose, lui sapeva sempre tutto, era quasi inquietante delle volte. « B-bene. » Farfugliò, arrossendo appena per essere stato scoperto l’ennesima volta.  
   
« Sai, Tony, per Steve era il primo ballo scolastico. Non è mai voluto andarci nelle altre scuole. » Spiegò l’uomo, in tono confidenziale, andando poi a sedersi di fronte a suo figlio, accanto a Tony, sfilando il giornale dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e riponendolo sul tavolo.  
   
Tony aveva affondato la forchetta in un pancake, portandoselo al piatto e tagliandolo a pezzetti. Diede un sorso al caffè ed iniziò a mangiare, non voleva contrariare Joseph.  
   
«Non lo sapevo. E’ stato molto bravo a suonare.» Azzardò Tony,  guardando Steve con la coda dell’occhio, per sincerarsi di non aver fatto una cazzata a fargli quel complimento.  
   
«Davvero? Non mi ha mai fatto ascoltare niente, ma immagino che io sia troppo vecchio per queste cose.» Spiegò Joseph, che stava seduto nello stesso identico modo in cui era seduto Steve. Bastava guardarli per capire che fossero padre e figlio, delle volte sembrava quasi che l’uomo fosse il suo fratello maggiore, in fondo aveva solo trentanove anni e li portava benissimo – cicatrici di guerra a parte, sparse un po’ su tutto il corpo scolpito. «Che hai fatto al collo, Steve? Tony ha un gatto a casa?» Domandò, con un sorriso inquietante.  
   
Il biondino spalancò la bocca, totalmente dimentico dei segni che l’altro gli aveva lasciato sul collo nella foga. Tony aveva le unghie corte, ma probabilmente aveva spinto così tanto da graffiarlo. «Oh, s-sì… si chiama… Felix.» Balbettò, quindi, per giustificarsi.  
   
«E tu, Tony? Cosa hai fatto alla guancia?» Domandò ancora Joseph, voltandosi a guardare l’altro ed inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, proprio come faceva Steve quando era scettico su qualcosa. La somiglianza era evidente, anche per il colore chiaro dei capelli e degli occhi.  
   
Tony, che stava bevendo il caffè, diede un colpo di tosse che per poco non sputò tutto, negli ultimi mesi gli stava capitando di frequente.  
   
Si ricompose, dandosi un colpetto sullo sterno e rispose: «Sa, ho degli amici un po’ idioti, ogni tanto ci piace fare a botte, hanno voluto rovinarmi la faccia giusto prima del ballo.» Stiracchiò un sorriso forzato, sperando che l’uomo se la bevesse, in fondo era verosimile e plausibile come scusa. «Sono proprio buoni questi pancakes, signor Rogers.» Cercò di deviare il discorso su un terreno più semplice e ne afferrò un altro.  
   
«A giudicare dal colore, direi che risale a cinque o sei ore fa, non sapevo che il ballo si facesse di notte.» Disse Joseph, sorridendo ancora in quel modo inquietante che metteva i brividi a Steve. Lui sapeva, era evidente, probabilmente gli era bastato guardarli per un nanosecondo per dedurre tutto, neanche fosse Sherlock Holmes in persona. «Grazie, sono felice che ti piacciono, prendine in quantità. Immagino vi sarete stancati molto, questa notte, avete bisogno di rifocillarvi.»  
   
A quel punto Steve davvero non ci capì più nulla, quindi sbuffò e lasciò ricadere la forchetta nel piatto, guardando l’uomo dritto negli occhi. «Avanti, papà, che succede? Come mai tutto ad un tratto sei così benevolo e gentile?» Gli chiese, un tantino stizzito.  
   
«Sto solo cercando di comportarmi come dicono a quel seminario che sto seguendo, Steven.» Ribatté  l’uomo, un tantino deluso dal suo atteggiamento. Si stava sforzando davvero di risultare simpatico, cosa che non era quasi mai. «Anche Tara mi ha detto di fare in questo modo.» Continuò, riferendosi alla sua compagna.  
   
Steve inarcò le sopracciglia, perplesso. «Seminario?» Chiese scettico.  
   
«Il seminario che tiene Frigga, la madre di Thor. “Gay è bello”, si chiama, ho già partecipato a tre incontri.»  
   
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, guardandolo come se fosse totalmente fuori di testa. Sapeva che la madre di Thor fosse una fiera portatrice di figlio gay, e che lo appoggiasse in tutto – il biondone gli raccontava anche delle sue scappatelle -, ma mai avrebbe pensato che suo padre si sarebbe lasciato coinvolgere. E poi erano di sicuro tutte donne, lì, e sapeva quanto potessero essere disperate certe casalinghe e quanto suo padre facesse gola al gentil sesso – nonostante fosse un po’ burbero.  
   
Tony non sapeva cosa fare né cosa dire, quelle situazioni familiari gli erano completamente estranee e si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo, come raramente gli succedeva. Inoltre voleva sotterrarsi per essere stato sbugiardato sulla storia del livido. Decise che la cosa migliore da fare era guardare il suo piatto e intervenire solo nel caso Joseph fosse scattato come la volta precedente.  
   
«Perché ci vai?» Fu la domanda più che plausibile del biondino, a quel punto, che incrociò le braccia al petto.  
   
«Perché ho un figlio gay.» Ribatté Joseph, sottolineando l’ovvio, mettendo quasi il broncio come un bambino. Non si era di certo aspettato una reazione simile, lui si stava impegnando per migliorarsi, merito anche di Tara che lo aveva praticamente fatto rinascere.  
   
Steve sospirò, senza aggiungere altro, e ritornò a mangiare. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso, però, perché era felice che suo padre cominciasse a capire, che non volesse più ostacolare la relazione tra lui e Tony, era una bella cosa. Un problema in meno, insomma.  
   
«A proposito, visto che Tony è qui te lo dico adesso. Nel fine settimana io e Tara andremo a New York, Howard e Maria ci hanno invitati per il weekend.» Spiegò l’uomo, mentre suo figlio, che aveva preso a sorseggiare il caffè, per poco non si strozzava. «Ci siamo sentiti per una questione di lavoro, ed alla fine mi ha invitato a New York, visto che non sapeva mi fossi trattenuto negli States.»  
   
A Tony cadde la forchetta dalle mani, finendo dritta nel piatto e facendo un gran baccano. Alzò lo sguardo incredulo verso l’uomo. «Da-davvero?» Balbettò.  
   
Sapeva che Howard e Joseph si conoscessero, ma non capiva come mai l’avesse invitato a New York, di solito teneva distanza con clienti e collaboratori, a meno che non fossero di un certo peso e comunque, non li avrebbe mai invitati a passare un weekend nel loro appartamento di Manhattan.  
   
Joseph annuì, per confermare. «Certo, abbiamo fatto quattro chiacchiere al telefono e mi ha invitato. Non sapeva che tu e Steve foste … _amici_.» Spiegò, calcando bene sull’ultima parola, per renderla ambigua. Ormai aveva capito benissimo che i due non fossero affatto amici, ma ben altro. «Voleva che ti conoscessi, al telefono, parla spesso di te. Mi ha detto che l’anno prossimo frequenterai l’MIT.»  
   
«Non c’è mai a casa, forse per quello non lo sapeva…» Rispose con amarezza Tony. Avevano addirittura parlato di lui, un evento eccezionale.  
   
Prese un tovagliolo e si pulì la bocca, prima di bere ancora un po’ di caffè. «Sì, voglio fare ingegneria meccanica. Vorrei andare a fare uno stage a Maranello, in Italia, alla fabbrica delle Ferrari, un giorno.» Confessò, non gli era mai importato granché dell’opinione degli altri, men che meno di un adulto, ma voleva che si togliesse l’idea che avesse una cattiva influenza sul figlio.  
   
L’uomo sembrò piacevolmente sorpreso da quella confessione, come se non si aspettasse che Tony volesse combinare qualcosa nella sua esistenza. L’aspetto ingannava, era chiaro, perché quello sembrava un ragazzo strafottente e fannullone come tanti.  
   
«Davvero notevole, ecco perché tuo padre sembra sempre così orgoglioso di te.» Gli disse, accennando un sorriso paterno, posando poi lo sguardo sul biondino. «Steve ha fatto domanda all’Università di Sydney e quella di Oxford, e lo hanno accettato entrambe, io avrei preferito andasse ad Harvard e si arruolasse.»  
   
Il ragazzo non aveva programmato quella conversazione, infatti ripose il caffè e lanciò un’occhiata a Tony. Non gliene aveva parlato, aveva ricevuto la risposta all’ammissione a Dicembre, ed alla fine loro neanche si parlavano in quel periodo. Quando aveva fatto domanda non pensava davvero di rivederlo più, anche se lo stava cercando. Più che altro, se proprio avrebbe dovuto frequentare l’università, non voleva darla vinta a suo padre per Harvard.  
   
Quella notizia su Steve arrivò a Tony  come una secchiata d’acqua gelata in faccia, ma finse totale indifferenza, alzando le sopracciglia e finendo il suo caffè.,«Mio padre orgoglioso di me? Una cosa nuova, come il fatto che Steve sia stato accettato ad Oxford.» Disse con un’impercettibile amarezza. «Sono molto contento per lui.»  
   
Alzò lo sguardo verso l’orologio a muro che era appeso proprio dietro Joseph. «Se volete scusarmi, forse è meglio che torni a casa, sicuramente avrete da fare. Grazie per i pancakes, signor Rogers.» Proclamò, facendo per alzarsi dal tavolo.  
   
Steve si alzò di scatto, capendo quasi subito a cosa era dovuta la reazione di Tony, infatti sospirò sommessamente e lo fissò. «Ti accompagno.» Disse, facendogli cenno con il capo verso il soggiorno, andando avanti.  
   
Aveva sbagliato a non dirgli nulla, ma non sapeva nemmeno se voleva andarci davvero, l’unica cosa che voleva in quel momento era stare con lui, al diavolo l’università. Forse avrebbe fatto bene a fare domanda ad Harvard, ma era troppo tardi, in più aveva pensato di prendersi un anno sabbatico per provare a fare qualcosa nel mondo della musica, in caso di fallimento avrebbe sempre potuto iscriversi all’università.  
   
Si avvicinò alla porta e l’aprì, facendosi seguire dal moro fino alla macchina e voltandosi a guardarlo, un po’ a disagio. «Sei arrabbiato?» Gli chiese, non sapendo come iniziare il discorso.  
   
Tony stava ripensando a quello che gli aveva detto Steve, che sarebbero andati a Boston insieme e tutta la storia di fare le cose in coppia, a quanto pare non era vero nulla.  
   
«Eh? Uhm, no, no tranquillo.» Tagliò corto, mentre apriva la macchina ed evitava di guardarlo in faccia, più che arrabbiato era deluso. Pensava di aver trovato qualcuno con cui condividere un pezzo della propria vita, finalmente, forse non era ancora il momento. Forse non sarebbe arrivato alcun momento, per lui.  
   
Steve gli si parò subito di fronte perché non voleva che se ne andasse. Ancora una volta le cose erano precipitate, sembrava davvero che andassero bene solo mentre facevano sesso, o subito dopo. Non era possibile che ogni volta dovevano lasciarsi in modo terribile.  
   
«Ho fatto domanda a settembre, tu non avevi risposto alle mie lettere ed io ero frustrato e non volevo davvero restare qui, dove ogni cosa mi ricordava te. E sì, è vero, a dicembre ho seriamente pensato di andare ad Oxford, quando ho saputo dell’ammissione, ma adesso è diverso, adesso… _stiamo insieme_.» In verità non era sicuro dell’ultima parte, perché a Tony non piaceva mai parlare di relazioni. Gli aveva detto che lo amava, però, e doveva pur significare qualcosa.  
   
Tony alzò la testa, cercando di celare la frustrazione. «Perché non me l’hai detto? Perché mi hai fatto tutto quel discorso sul venire a Boston con me e poi invece avevi deciso di fare tutt’altro? Io volevo darti fiducia, vedi che avevo ragione a dirti di non fare promesse che non puoi mantenere?» Cercò di scansarlo, per poter salire in macchina.  
   
«No!» Lo ammonì l’altro, bloccandolo e guardandolo serio. «Non te ne andrai di nuovo, non ci ignoreremo di nuovo, okay? Ho fatto uno sbaglio, _uno solo_ , e ti chiedo scusa. Non volevo ferire i tuoi sentimenti, è che nemmeno ci ho pensato, perché non mi importa di Oxford, Sydney, Harvard… mi importa solo di te.» Gli afferrò le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi e sperando che capisse quanto era dispiaciuto. «Ti amo.»  
   
Lo attirò a sé e lo abbracciò forte, perché aveva paura. Andava tutto così bene, non voleva soffrire di nuovo, non voleva essere ignorato ancora. «Io voglio venire a Boston con te ed ovunque tu voglia andare, ovunque tu voglia portarmi. Ero solo… triste, tutto qui, ma non riuscirei ad andare avanti senza te.»  
   
Tony ricambiò l’abbraccio e tuffò la testa contro il suo torace, lo stringeva forte come a non voler farlo scappare.  
   
«Te l’ho detto che non sono capace a gestire i rapporti con le persone, sono un totale disastro. Ti amo anch’io, Steve.» Alzò la testa mentre glielo diceva, voleva guardarlo in faccia. «Sono io l’egoista del cazzo, se tu vuoi andare a Sydney o ad Oxford io non sono nessuno per impedirtelo. Un modo per vederci lo troviamo lo stesso. Ok?»  
   
«Non ci voglio andare, voglio stare con te.» Ribatté sicuro quello, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo, felice che avesse capito, mentre lo teneva attaccato al suo corpo. «Non mi importa nulla, Oxford, Harvard, è la stessa cosa. Volevo comunque prendermi un anno per provare con la musica.» Spiegò, ed era vero. «Io vorrei venire a Boston con te, se tu vuoi, lo sai, sono mesi che lo dico, ma ho smesso di dirlo perché ogni volta eviti il discorso e non voglio metterti pressione.» Scrutò il suo sguardo, sperando di trovarvi risposta.  
   
«Io--- non so nulla, e sono così maniaco del controllo che ho sempre bisogno di dare un nome alle cose, di sapere. Io e te stiamo insieme, adesso? Mi basta solo un sì o un no, per capire come devo muovermi, per sapere se a scuola dovrò di nuovo fare l’abitudine alla tua indifferenza.»  
   
«Nessuna indifferenza, te lo prometto. Però non possiamo fare i fidanzatini di punto in bianco, questo lo capisci, vero?» Tony sperava che quella volta non si arrabbiasse e che accettasse il compromesso che non potevano tenersi per mano tutto il tempo. Lui aveva ragione a non voler più essere ignorato, ma le cose dovevano cambiare gradualmente.  
   
«No, certo, comprendo perfettamente.» Disse Steve, anche se in verità non comprendeva affatto, ma non voleva sembrare petulante. Sorrise e gli lasciò un bacio sulle labbra. «Posso almeno salutarti, però?»  
   
«Certo che sì, mi potrai pure offrire il caffè, ogni tanto.» Rise, Tony. «Adesso, però, mi lasci andare? Non vorrei che arrivasse tuo padre di nuovo.» In verità aveva un sonno tremendo nonostante il caffè, anche se tornare a dormire senza Steve, non lo esaltava molto come idea.  
   
«Mh, va bene. Mi chiami più tardi?» Domandò, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e lasciandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. Sapeva che Joseph stava guardando dalla finestra, quindi non era il caso di spingersi troppo oltre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note di Naima (Outlaw_) alias Steve** : Oh, sto coglione di Tony riesce pure a fare l’offeso e quello CHE NON PUO’ FIDARSI. Ve state a rendere conto? Cioè, io boh. LOL ahahah Dai, però è tenero. <3  
> Comunque, sono carini, no? Finalmente un po’ di pace, ma durerà… beh, poco.  
> Goodbye bitches.
> 
> **Note di Shin* (Chievans) alias Tony** : Toh. Qualcuno fa l'offeso ma sembra abbia fatto un grosso passo avanti. Quanto durerà, ora? Ad ogni modo, quei pancake erano buoni ma ogni pezzetto era un macigno, con lo sguardo di Joseph addosso. Poi senza mutande addosso! Incorregibile. :-P  
> Alla prossima :3


	14. Hot Shower

**Hot Shower**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Le giornate erano migliorate di molto per Steve. Di mattina andava a scuola con il sorriso sulle labbra, sempre in compagnia di Peggy e Thor che non lo abbandonavano un secondo. Incrociava Tony per i corridoi e lo salutava, non senza sorbirsi le battutine e le occhiatine dei T-Birds, che non avevano mai smesso di prenderlo un po’ in giro, nonostante tutto.  
   
Quando usciva dalla classe, delle volte, gli capitava di trovare il moro vicino agli armadietti, ed un bacetto in segreto ci scappava sempre – una volta Christine li aveva beccati, neanche a farlo apposta, ma ormai non era più un problema. A mensa ovviamente non si sedevano mai allo stesso tavolo, ma poteva guardarlo da lontano e sorridergli di tanto in tanto, sotto lo sguardo schifato di Natasha.  
Si trovava sul campo di football della scuola, in quell’istante, dopo aver fatto un abbondante pranzo ed aver indossato la divisa con tutte le precauzioni – compreso il sospensorio, che delle volte trovava oltremodo fastidioso. L’allenamento non era ancora cominciato, quindi si era concesso un minuto per bere dell’acqua ed osservare Tony poco lontano, seduto sugli spalti come al solito.  
   
Era bello vederlo lì, era invogliato a giocare bene, lo sentiva vicino. Di solito i T-Birds si accomodavano sugli spalti per prenderli in giro, ma sapeva che da un po’ di tempo a quella parte la principale occupazione del moro era un’altra. Riusciva chiaramente a sentirli parlare e sembrava che Clint stesse elogiando le doti di Darcy a letto. Non molto carino, da parte sua, ma conoscendo la ragazza era sicuro non se la sarebbe affatto presa. Tutto sommato Steve li trovava una bella coppia, male assortita, certo, ma pur sempre una bella coppia.  
   
Bucky invece parlava del seno di Natasha, decise che non voleva davvero ascoltarlo – o almeno, voleva provare a non farlo. Thor stava accanto a lui e fissava il gruppetto dei ragazzi d’atletica, seduti poco lontano dai T-Birds, con fare curioso.  
   
Ce n’era uno in particolare, Dean White, che non andava molto a genio a Steve. Quello, in verità, aveva cominciato a punzecchiarlo e comportarsi male con lui da quando era venuta fuori la storia che era stato con Tony, così il biondone gli aveva confessato che quello era secoli che ci provava con Stark, senza successo -  quindi scoprire che Steve era riuscito a portarselo a letto era stato un duro colpo.  
   
«Prevedo guai.» Rise Thor, con quel suo vocione, mentre proprio quel Dean, in jeans e t-shirt, si staccava dal gruppetto di suoi amici per avvicinarsi ai T-Birds e parlare a Tony. Steve fece automaticamente qualche passo avanti, così che potesse sentire meglio ciò che aveva da dire.  
   
«Ciao ragazzi.» Salutò l’atleta, posando poi lo sguardo sul moro. E Rogers poté giurare di riuscire già a vedere il sorrisetto malizioso sulle labbra di quello, perché aveva intenzione di provarci proprio sotto il suo naso, per provocarlo ancora una volta. Si fidava di Tony, in ogni caso, e non sarebbe intervenuto – almeno non subito, non voleva essere plateale.  
   
«Non hai qualche asta su cui saltare, White?» Domandò Bucky, sghignazzando e tenendo la sigaretta tra  labbra, scrutandolo con occhio critico e scuotendo la testa. «Cammina, dai, se non vuoi prenderle.»E, per una volta, Steve apprezzò quello ed il suo modo stronzo di approcciarsi agli altri.  
   
«Cos’è? Adesso te la fai con Rogers, Stark? Davvero scopi con quello? Io potrei farti divertire di più.» Disse senza un briciolo di pudore quel Dean, gli occhi verdi puntati in quelli ambrati del moro, che ovviamente lo guardò con superiorità e si fece una risata, liquidandolo quasi subito, dicendo poco e niente.  
   
Clint collaborò, spintonando appena il ragazzo per farlo allontanare, ritornando poi a sedersi e riprendendo il discorso sulle doti di Darcy, odiava quando qualcuno lo interrompeva mentre stava parlando. Era molto suscettibile riguardo certe cose.  
   
Così Dean scese dagli spalti, con un sorrisetto divertito, e fissò gli occhi dritti in quelli di Steve come se lo stesse sfidando. Ed a quel punto il biondo non ci vide più, la rabbia ebbe la meglio sul buon senso, nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo dallo spaccare la faccia a quell’arrogante stronzetto.  
   
Sfilò l’elmetto  dalla testa e lo gettò a terra, cancellando con lunghe falcate la distanza che lo separava da quello. Non appena gli fu di fronte lo fronteggiò, spingendolo indietro con un colpo di petto, poggiando la fronte alla sua in modo minaccioso, sovrastandolo.  
   
«Che c’è, Rogers, hai qualche problema?» Domandò Dean, non sembrando molto colpito dalla sua reazione, anzi, quasi se l’aspettava e voleva portarlo al limite e farlo impazzire di rabbia. Nella sua testa pensava che il sempre gentile Steve non si sarebbe mai abbassato a mettergli le mani addosso – beh, si sbagliava.  
   
Infatti quello gli afferrò la maglia in un pugno, sul petto, e serrò la mascella. «Hai superato ogni limite.» Sibilò minaccioso, spingendolo poi ad indietreggiare, ancora una volta, ed avanzando verso di lui così che non potesse in alcun modo scappare. «Ti vuoi divertire, Dean? Adesso  ti faccio divertire io.» E, subito dopo aver pronunciato queste parole, serrò il pugno destro e  fece schiantare le nocche nell’addome di quello.  
   
Il ragazzo si chinò in avanti, sorpreso, incassando il colpo e tossendo forte per la forza con cui era stato scagliato il pugno. Agitato, quindi, si drizzò per spingere Steve lontano, con poco successo, dato che quel gancio lo aveva parecchio indebolito.  Il biondo caricò di nuovo il pugno, questa volta colpendolo sulla faccia, mentre sul campo i ragazzi della squadra di football si avvicinavano – tutti tranne Thor, che se la rideva come un matto, divertito – per separarli ed impedire che si facessero male sul serio.  
   
Dean incassò il colpo e fece per ricambiare, ma Steve fu più veloce. Gli bloccò il polso, torcendogli il braccio dietro la schiena, facendolo cadere e spingendolo con la faccia nell’erba perfettamente tagliata del campo. Sam, a quel punto, lo afferrò da dietro per allontanarlo dal ragazzo, ma il biondo era talmente furioso che riuscì a divincolarsi subito.  
   
«Tu non ti devi nemmeno avvicinare a lui!» Urlò Rogers, spingendo il piede sulla testa di quello per farlo affondare sempre più con il volto nel terriccio. «Ti faccio ingoiare la lingua se osi di nuovo parlargli.» Ribadì il concetto, ed era una fortuna che coach Coulson non fosse ancora presente, perché avrebbe potuto sospenderlo per ciò che aveva appena fatto.  
   
A quel punto, Tony si vide costretto ad intervenire, perché proprio non voleva che il biondo avesse problemi con la scuola a causa di quel deficiente. Infatti corse giù dagli spalti ed in un attimo gli fu vicino, afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo indietro. Era talmente nervoso che fu una fatica immane farlo indietreggiare di solo qualche centimetro.  
   
Dean si alzò, pulendo con la mano la faccia sporca di sangue e terriccio, e guardò terrorizzato in direzione di Steve. In effetti non era l’unico a guardarlo in quel modo, perché nessuno si aspettava fosse così violento. All’altro bastò avere di nuovo quello sguardo addosso per perdere di nuovo la testa, infatti scostò Tony, superandolo e ritornando di fronte all’atleta, che indietreggiava.  
   
« Ti stai divertendo adesso, Dean? » Gli urlò contro, afferrandolo per la maglia prima che potesse provare a scappare. A quel punto lo spinse per terra, facendolo inginocchiare proprio di fronte al moro. « Chiedigli scusa e giuragli che non gli rivolgerai mai più la parola e che quando lo vedrai passare nei corridoi cambierai strada senza nemmeno incrociare il suo sguardo. »  
   
«Steve, Steve calmati, andiamo.» La faccenda si stava trascinando troppo per le lunghe per i gusti di Tony,  che gli mise una mano sulla protezione del torace e cercò di allontanarlo più energicamente da White. «Non vale proprio la pena rischiare di metterti nei guai per quel deficiente, su. L’avrei mandato a cagare io, se non si fosse stancato di rompere le palle.»  
   
Tony si girò poi nella direzione dell’altro ragazzo: «E tu, sparisci di qua se non vuoi che ti dia il resto!»  
   
L’atleta si rimise in piedi in fretta e li guardò come se fossero due pazzi, indietreggiando quel tanto che bastava per riuscire a correre via dal campo, tenendosi il naso grondante di sangue in una mano e zoppicando appena per il dolore allo stomaco.  
   
Steve l’osservò, con la mascella contratta ed i pugni serrati, il petto che gli si alzava ed abbassava velocemente, a causa della rabbia. Lo avrebbe davvero ammazzato se Tony non si fosse messo in mezzo, aveva problemi a controllare la rabbia, spesso, e non riusciva proprio a trattenere la gelosia.  
   
«Ecco, bravo, scappa.» Disse fra i denti, continuando a guardare la sagoma ormai lontana di Dean.  
   
«Ehi, ehi. Basta, dai.» Cercò di dirgli con calma Tony, prendendogli il viso per forzarlo a distogliere lo sguardo da quel tipo e far sì che guardasse lui. «Non c’è bisogno di fare queste scenate, per me.» Rise, scuotendo la testa. «Ma tu guarda se proprio io che attacco briga per un nonnulla faccio questi discorsi. Che cosa mi stai facendo, Steve Rogers?»  
   
Il biondo finalmente incrociò il suo sguardo, guardandolo stupito, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un lungo sonno. Si rese conto che il moro gli stava stringendo il viso, lo stava toccando e gli stava parlando intimamente, di fronte alla squadra di football, a quella di atletica, ad altri allievi della scuola e ai T-Birds. Quella cosa lo lasciò spiazzato.  
   
«Scusami, non volevo coinvolgerti.» Mormorò, chiedendosi se poteva toccarlo, a quel punto. Aveva alzato le mani di riflesso, per stringere le sue, ma gli si erano bloccate a mezz’aria. Non voleva rovinare tutto facendo qualcosa che l’altro non voleva.  Si voltò verso gli spalti, osservando Bucky, Clint e Rhodey e notando che avevano gli occhi puntati proprio su loro due, nessuna espressione particolare. Si chiese se a quel punto Tony gli avesse detto qualcosa, avesse parlato di lui con loro per spiegargli che stavano insieme.  
   
Ottenuta l’attenzione su di sé, Stark decise di lasciargli il viso. «Giura che non lo farai mai più? Ok? Me la vedo io se dovesse tornare alla carica. Non voglio che ti sospendano per una rissa. Se dovesse succedere a me, papà allungherebbe un omaggio a Fury perché non risulti nei miei fascicoli, ma non credo che Mr. Rogers possa essere altrettanto lungimirante se succedesse a te. Ora torna ad allenarti, dai.» E gli mollò una pacca sul braccio, senza sbilanciarsi ad altro contatto fisico.  
   
In verità, la pacca avrebbe voluto lasciarla su quel fondoschiena fatto di marmo, che quei pantaloni della divisa esaltavano anche troppo, procurandogli seri fastidi al cavallo dei pantaloni, ogni volta, ma non era proprio il caso, davanti a tutta la scuola.  
   
Steve annuì, piuttosto frastornato, mentre Sam si avvicinava a lui e gli porgeva l’elmetto che aveva buttato a terra, passandogli un braccio sulle spalle ed attirandolo a sé in modo rude, scoppiando a ridere.  
   
«Hai capito _Stevie Dee_.» Scherzò, mentre anche Thor si avvicinava, guardando Tony per la prima volta senza storcere il naso, come se il suo gesto lo avesse colpito piacevolmente.  
   
«E’ proprio un uomo rude.» Commentò il biondone, colpendo poi il sedere di Steve con il palmo aperto, ricevendo un’occhiataccia da quest’ultimo. «Adesso torniamo agli allenamenti, signorine.»  
   
Tony guardò malissimo Thor, per quel gesto, e se ne tornò di fretta alla sua postazione, dove gli altri ragazzi avevano continuato a fumare silenziosamente. Lo guardarono per qualche istante, senza dire nulla, lo sapevano che scopavano, Tony non aveva mai detto nulla di sua iniziativa, ma era chiaro come il sole che dopo il ballo i rapporti tra i due si fossero  “scongelati” e che qualcosa, quella notte, fosse successo. Non avevano idea, però, di quanto oltre si fosse spinto quel legame, pensavano che fosse semplicemente del gran sesso, visto che Tony non si era ancora stancato di lui. Per loro era un po’ come una macchina senza sentimenti.  
   
«Però, le ha tirate fuori le palle il ragazzino, eh.» Disse Bucky, rompendo il silenzio.  
   
Tony gli lanciò un’occhiata più che eloquente e quello tornò a tacere. Anche quel gran chiacchierone di Clint aveva timore a riprendere il discorso su Darcy e decise che stare zitto era la cosa migliore da fare.  
   
Rimasero sugli spalti ancora per un pezzo, senza dire nulla. Quando praticamente tutta la squadra ad eccezione di Steve si era ritirata negli spogliatoi, Tony guardò l’orologio e si congedò dagli amici.  
   
«Ho da fare, ci becchiamo in giro. Andate a dare un’occhiata alla moto, scansafatiche.»  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Gli allenamenti non erano stati molto stancanti, Steve aveva pensato tutto il tempo a Tony ed ogni tanto aveva lanciato qualche occhiata sugli spalti. Gli faceva piacere che fosse lì a guardarlo, non lo aveva mai detto esplicitamente, ma lui sapeva che fosse lì per assistere agli allenamenti. Era un bel gesto.  
   
Così si era ritirato negli spogliatoi per una doccia, non dopo aver subito una lavata di capo da coach Coulson che ovviamente, neanche fosse una spia, veniva a sapere sempre ogni cosa. Non aveva preso provvedimenti riguardo la rissa tra lui e Dean White perché sapeva quanto quel ragazzino potesse essere indisponente, ed aveva particolarmente a cuore Steve.  
   
Quella cosa lo aveva trattenuto più del previsto, quindi si era ritrovato da solo negli spogliatoi. Si era lavato piuttosto velocemente ed era uscito dalla doccia con indosso un’asciugamani avvolto in vita, le goccioline d’acqua sul corpo che lo facevano rabbrividire appena per la differenza di temperatura.  
   
Anche per Tony era giunta l’ora dell’ allenamento per la corsa - per fortuna, nonostante quella scuola fosse un covo di vipere, era riuscito ad arginare le voci sul fatto che stesse seguendo un percorso sportivo.  
   
Arrivò negli spogliatoi che il grosso della squadra di football se n’era già andato via, Thor era sempre uno dei primi a sloggiare, se l’avesse visto sicuramente sarebbe andato a riferire tutto a Steve. Quindi si era spogliato ed aveva messo su la sua divisa: pantaloncini corti neri e felpa grigia, faceva ancora freddino per stare solo in maglietta.  
   
Si stava allacciando le scarpe quando vide arrivare Steve, praticamente vestito solo di uno striminzito asciugamani. Imbarazzato lui e spiazzato l’altro, si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, prima che Tony balbettasse un mezzo saluto: «C-ciao, Steve.»  
   
«Tony?» Domandò il biondo sorpreso, non aspettandosi di vederlo in quel luogo - anzi, pensava non ci avesse mai messo piede in vita sua. In più aveva addosso la divisa che di solito indossavano i ragazzi di atletica, e la cosa non lo lasciò indifferente. Vederlo in pantaloncini era destabilizzante.  
   
Tony fece una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso. Non sapeva se essere imbarazzato per essere stato scoperto o tremendamente eccitato da quella situazione. Non era certo la prima volta che vedeva Steve in quel modo, anzi, l’aveva visto anche più nudo, ma le circostanze rendevano tutto molto particolare e poi era un po’ una delle sue fantasie quella di avere un incontro ravvicinato con Steve negli spogliatoi.  
   
«Tu...» l'altro non sapeva cosa dire, in verità, ma voleva sapere cosa stesse facendo Tony lì. «Tu sei nella squadra di atletica? Non mi hai detto nulla.» Non sapeva nemmeno se essere arrabbiato o felice. Fece un passo verso di lui, ritrovandosi ad osservarlo dall' alto mentre era ancora seduto.  
   
«Tecnicamente sì, ma corro da solo perché Coulson ha detto che non sono portato per allenarmi in gruppo. Sono un “potenziale elemento di disturbo”, così mi ha definito precisamente. Non volevo dirti nulla per farti una sorpresa, forse partecipo alla maratona dei licei di Los Angeles, a maggio.» Si grattò la nuca dopo aver rivelato il suo ormai non più segreto.  
   
«Ma è fantastico!» Esclamò felice il ragazzo, chinandosi per abbracciarlo. Mentre lo faceva, però, l'asciugamani scivolò dai suoi fianchi finendo a terra e lasciandolo completamente nudo. Arrossì appena, riscoprendosi pudico, mentre si chinava a raccogliere il telo di spugna con un po' d'imbarazzo. Probabilmente era anche per il fatto che fossero in un luogo pubblico e non aveva ingerito alcool.  
   
Tony ringraziò il tempismo dell’asciugamano che gli regalò la sua visuale preferita. Con una risatina disse a Steve: «Ehi, ehi. Quanta fretta! Cos’è? Ti vergogni? Mi sembra di averti visto anche più nudo di così.»  
   
Si alzò dalla panca e si avvicinò a lui pericolosamente, spingendolo con la schiena verso gli armadietti. «Sai cos’è bello dell’allenarsi da soli? Che posso iniziare quando voglio…»  
   
L'altro rabbrividì avvertendo il freddo del metallo contro la schiena, mentre le guance gli si imporporavano di più nel sentirlo così vicino. Lasciò infatti la presa sul telo, percorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo mentre sentiva tutto il sangue fluire verso l'inguine. In quel momento sarebbe potuto entrare chiunque, e trovarli in quel modo.  
   
«Tony, non credo sia il caso.» Mormorò, ma l'erezione che aveva tra le cosce smentiva ogni cosa.  
   
«Non mi pare che Steve junior sia d’accordo con te.» Ridacchiò  Tony, e prese a tracciargli le linee dei muscoli del torace con l’indice. «A quest’ora di solito non c’è nessuno negli spogliatoi e poi c’è un angolo, proprio dietro le docce a riparo da occhi indiscreti.»  
   
Quello rabbrividì ancora, contraendo l'addome al tocco delle sue dita. Quindi si guardò intorno, lo spogliatoio era deserto, sicuramente a quell'ora nessuno vi sarebbe entrato. Decise di fregarsene ed afferrò il moro per la mano, trascinandolo con sé verso l' angolo appartato di cui gli aveva parlato. «Thor e Sam mi aspettano in biblioteca.» Mormorò, ricordandosi dell' appuntamento con quelli. Non voleva che lo andassero a cercare.  
   
«E falli pure aspettare… Non ci vorrà molto, dai.» Stark gli afferrò l’erezione e prese a masturbarlo, senza neanche tanta delicatezza.  
   
«Il primo giorno che ho messo piede qui dentro ho subito pensato che ci avremmo potuto scopare, mi sono toccato un sacco di volte pensandoti proprio come sei adesso, tutto nudo e appena uscito dalla doccia.» Gli disse tra i denti, Tony, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.«Dì la verità, ti piaccio con addosso questi cosi striminziti?»  
   
Steve si morse il labbro inferiore, facendo perno con la mano sul muro alle sue spalle. Abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio pene, spingendosi nel pugno di quello, per poi guardare i pantaloncini di Tony ed annuire sommessamente. Quella confessione lo aveva lasciato spiazzato e lo aveva eccitato di più, se possibile.  
   
«Voglio... voglio scoparti... contro il muro.» Trovò il coraggio di dire, rialzando lo sguardo e spingendo le labbra contro le sue. Lo baciò profondamente, infilando la lingua nella sua bocca e leccandogli denti e palato.  
   
Tony non se lo fece ripetere due volte, mollò la presa da Steve e si e si tolse i vestiti di dosso, ammucchiandoli su una panca accanto a loro. Anche lui era tremendamente eccitato e sperava proprio in quella richiesta da parte del ragazzo.  
   
Lo spinse via dal muro, per appoggiarcisi lui e  guardandolo fisso negli occhi, quasi a sfidarlo, gli disse: «Avanti, scopami.»  
   
Steve si avvicinò e sorrise, prendendogli il viso in una mano ed avvicinando le dita dell' altro alle sue labbra, facendogliele schiudere ed invitandolo a leccarle. «Adoro quando lo fai.» Commentò eccitato, spingendo poi il bacino contro il suo stomaco per dare sollievo alla sua erezione.  
   
Tony quindi le leccò con molta avidità, guardandolo dritto negli occhi  con fare molto malizioso. Per tenere occupate le sue, di mani, gli strinse le natiche marmoree e lo spinse ancora di più verso sé, tanto da far strusciare le loro erezioni.  
   
Steve mugugnò in approvazione e sfilò le dita dalle sue labbra con uno schiocco umido, portando la mano dietro la sua schiena e facendo passare quelle stesse dita tra le natiche fino a toccare la sua apertura. L'accarezzò piano all' esterno e poi cominciò a penetrare con l'indice ed il medio, non avvertendo alcuna resistenza.  
   
Tony rispose con un gemito di apprezzamento ed alzò una gamba, cingendogliela in vita, per facilitargli il lavoro. «Oh, sì, Steve, così.» Le mani gli risalirono su per la schiena e si fermarono una alla nuca, l’altra un po’ più su, fra i capelli bagnati del ragazzo. Lo baciò con frenesia, certo che quello che stavano facendo era completamente sbagliato, ma il bello era proprio quello, ancora non si era mai spinto a farlo a scuola, doveva pur esserci una prima volta anche per lui.  
   
L'altro cercò la sua lingua, leccandola con la propria mentre muoveva velocemente le dita, piegandole e ruotandole così da facilitare la penetrazione che ne sarebbe seguita. Doveva ammettere che il pericolo di essere scoperti lo eccitava parecchio, tanto che continuò a spingere il pene turgido contro il ventre dell' altro per avere un po' di sollievo.  
   
«Dai Steve, passa ai fatti.» Gli disse Tony sulle labbra, anche un po’ bruscamente, era talmente eccitato e desideroso di averlo dentro che non poteva aspettare.  Si allungò con la testa per prendergli il lobo dell’orecchio tra i denti e succhiarlo lentamente.  
   
«Dio...» gemette quello, deciso ad accontentarlo. Quindi gli afferrò entrambe le cosce e lo tirò su, contro il muro, schiacciandolo con il suo corpo, dopo aver sfilato le dita dalla sua apertura. Indirizzò il pene tra le sue natiche e strusciò appena il glande contro la sua carne sensibile, trovandola cedevole e lubrificata a sufficienza. A quel punto spinse le anche in avanti, tra le sue cosce, con un colpo secco. Liberò un gemito roco e soddisfatto, poggiando le labbra nell' incavo del suo collo e stringendogli le cosce con possessione.  
   
Tony strinse la mano che aveva tra i capelli dell’altro e soffiò: «Bravo, Steve. Così mi piaci.»  
   
Gli strinse le gambe attorno alla vita e fece scivolare l’altra mano verso il proprio pene, così da potersi masturbare al ritmo delle spinte di Steve. Stava iniziando anche a sudare, ma non gliene importava granché, avrebbe comunque dovuto fare una doccia veloce prima di andare a correre, ormai.  
   
In automatico il biondo portò una mano contro il muro, pressandoci contro il palmo, quella posizione era scomoda ma estremamente piacevole, poteva penetrarlo in profondità senza sforzo. Uscì lentamente e spinse di nuovo in avanti, sentendosi stringere nella morsa calda del corpo di quello e boccheggiando. «Tony--sei così stretto.» Gemette, prendendo a muoversi in modo regolare, ritmando le spinte secche.  
   
«E tu sei così grande…» Ansimò di rimando Tony, che si muoveva contro Steve in maniera frenetica, stringendosi ancora di più a lui. «Spingi, Steve, forza.» Grugnì ad un certo punto, prima di andare a cercare nuovamente la bocca del ragazzo.  
   
Il biondo pressò i polpastrelli contro il muro e leccò la sua bocca, bagnandola di saliva e gemendoci contro. «Ti piace così?» Chiese, andando a stringergli un fianco per bloccare i suoi movimenti. Dopodiché prese a muoversi lentamente, uscendo piano da lui e ritornando dentro, facendogli sentire la sua lunghezza centimetro per centimetro, scivolando contro la sua prostata in modo piacevole.  
   
Tony, in risposta, gli strinse i capelli con le mani, non si aspettava una mossa del genere e sicuramente la cosa non lo infastidiva affatto, anzi. «Oh, cazzo.» Si fece sfuggire, una volta ritrovata la parola.  
   
Steve sorrise e gli leccò di nuovo le labbra, ripetendo il movimento una, due volte, pressandolo contro il muro e spingendo contro la sua prostata. All’altro mancava letteralmente il respiro, probabilmente quel giorno si sarebbe dato malato per il suo allenamento, non poteva far finta che nulla stesse succedendo.  
Gli si attaccò alla bocca come se volesse rubargli  l’ossigeno, o come se volesse trovare appiglio, perché si sentiva come se le ossa gli si stessero spappolando dentro.  
   
Steve ritornò a stringere le sue cosce, riprendendo poi a spingere con forza, facendogli strusciare la schiena contro il muro e cozzando con le anche tra le sue cosce. Si staccò dalle sue labbra e poggiò la fronte alla sua, soddisfatto, sorridendo malizioso.  
   
«Ti piace, mh? Ti piace avermi dentro? Sei proprio una puttanella.» Sussurrò con voce roca, chiedendosi da dove fosse venuto fuori tutto quel coraggio e quel parlare sporco. «Di chi sei le puttanella, mh? Dì che sei la puttanella di Steve.»  
   
Tony dapprima lo guardò quasi sconvolto, non si era mai mostrato pudico mentre facevano sesso, anche le volte precedenti, ma quella svolta così sfacciata l’aveva sorpreso oltreché eccitato in maniera spaventosa.  
Gli leccò la mandibola, prima di rispondergli.  
   
«Sono la puttanella di Steve.» Gli ansimò lascivo all’orecchio.  
   
Il biondo boccheggiò, eccitato dalle sue parole e lo spinse ancora una volta contro il muro, facendo perno sulle ginocchia per penetrarlo in profondità. «Godi per Steve, puttanella.» Mormorò con voce roca, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e mordendogli il lobo. «Dì il mio nome.» Gli ordinò quasi, mentre sentiva il vuoto nello stomaco ogni volta che si spingeva sempre oltre con quel parlare sporco che lo eccitava da matti. Aveva pensato che a Tony potesse non piacere, ed invece era stato il contrario.  
   
«Steve.» Il suono gli uscì dalla gola che era veramente allo stremo, sentiva che non gli mancava molto per raggiungere il limite, non aveva ancora mollato la presa dalla sua erezione, visto che Steve gli stava facendo girare la testa con le sue spinte e le sue parole tutt’altro che dolci. Fece scendere l’altra mano dalla nuca verso la schiena e lo artigliò appena sotto la scapola.  
   
   
Rogers sibilò nel sentire le sue dita conficcate nella pelle, ma non si fermò, anzi, quello lo invogliò ad accelerare i movimenti. Ci era vicino anche lui, poteva sentirlo nelle ginocchia, i muscoli delle cosce cominciavano a dolergli ed i movimenti si facevano sempre più sconnessi e veloci. «Cristo--- Tony.» Un gemito gli si strozzò in gola e cercò un punto da mordere, un lembo di pelle proprio sul suo collo.  
Tony gli afferrò nuovamente i capelli, quella volta per tirargli su la testa, in modo che i loro sguardi potessero incrociarsi.  
   
«Voglio che mi guardi mentre vengo.» Ansimò, continuando: «E voglio guardarti mentre vieni.»  Non lasciò la presa dai capelli e lo fissò dritto negli occhi quando, poco dopo, raggiunse l’orgasmo, con il fiatone che aveva dopo aver corso per dieci chilometri.  
   
Steve acconsentì, tenendo lo sguardo fisso nel suo, le iridi acqua marina inghiottite dalle pupille per l’eccitazione. Quando lo sentì tendersi e stringersi non poté resistere ancora a lungo, così riuscì a spingere altre tre volte prima di venire dentro lui con un gemito roco ed alto, che avrebbero potuto benissimo sentire anche fuori dagli spogliatoi.  
   
Le ginocchia cedettero e scivolò contro di lui, trascinandolo giù fino a che entrambi non si ritrovarono sul pavimento freddo, completamente nudi e sudati, nonostante non facesse così caldo. Poggiò la fronte alla sua, con il cuore che gli esplodeva in petto. «Pensavo--- pensavo potesse darti fastidio ma… mi eccitava troppo parlarti in quel modo.» Confessò, con l’affanno.  
   
«Oggi abbiamo infranto un sacco di regole…» Gli sussurrò Tony. «E non devi aver paura di provare qualcosa con me, al massimo chiedimelo, capito?»  
   
Erano entrambi tutti sporchi e appiccicosi, ma questo non frenò Tony dal prendergli il viso e lasciargli un lungo bacio. «Forse è meglio se andiamo a lavarci, prima che Sam e Thor vengano davvero a cercarti. Abbiamo già rischiato grosso.»  
   
«E’ che quei pantaloncini mi hanno mandato fuori di testa.» Rise quello, staccandosi dalle sue labbra a malincuore ed uscendo da lui, facendo perno sul muro per riuscire a rialzarsi, visto che le gambe gli tremavano ancora per l’orgasmo. «E’ stato bello anche perché… beh, poteva entrare qualcuno da un momento all’altro.» Disse, aiutandolo ad alzarsi con una mano, senza troppa fatica.                                                                                     
   
«Stai diventando proprio un cattivo ragazzo, Steve.» Gli disse con un sorrisetto, Tony, tirandosi su ed infilandosi sotto una delle docce  che erano proprio davanti a loro. Non si era preoccupato né di andare a prendere il suo telo dall’armadietto, né di spostare i vestiti dalla panca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Ve l’avevo detto. LOL Questi due ci danno dentro come conigli, e mica è finita, eh! Il prossimo capitolo non vi piacerà, comunque, e ve lo dico perché io e Chiara dopo averlo scritto abbiamo avuto gli incubi per giorni interi – madonna, che sensi di colpa gente.  
> Nada, vedrete poi. LOL A presto!
> 
> Note di Shin* (Chievans) alias Tony: DUE SPORCACCIONI!!!!! Basta, godetevi i due maiali, qui, perché, come ha già detto la socia, il prossimo capitolo sarà fonte di mille bestemmie da parte vostra e a ben ragione, ancora mi fa male la pancia se ci penso. Bye <3


	15. Why You Left Me, oh Steve (Parte 1)

  
**Why You Left Me, oh Steve (Parte 1)**

 

 

 

 

 

Le giornate di Tony avevano subito un cambiamento drastico, le sue abitudini erano state pressoché stravolte. Ormai aveva stabilito che nella sua vita c’erano un  _a.S._  ed  un  _d.S._ , avanti Steve e dopo Steve.  
   
Nell’avanti Steve, Tony era un Don Giovanni senza ritegno che andava a scuola ma saltava spesso le lezioni e dopo bighellonava in giro con gli amici a caccia di ragazze e di guai, per non parlare dei suoi fine settimana,  tra una festa e l’altra, che gli procurava sempre paurosi mal di testa e non solo.  
   
Il Tony dopo Steve cercava di frequentare con regolarità le classi, nel pomeriggio si allenava, trovando sempre scuse agli amici per darsi alla macchia. Passava sempre dall’officina a sistemare la vecchia Harley che aveva trovato nel garage di casa sua, il resto del pomeriggio e della serata, poi, era dedicato a Steve e ai compiti, o meglio: più a Steve che ai compiti, visto che spesso e volentieri finivano per fare sesso, magari negli angoli più disparati della casa.  
   
Dopo parecchie settimane di pezzi rubati, acquistati regolarmente, unto, grasso, olio di motore ma anche tanto olio di gomito, l’Harley era stata rimessa a nuovo. Soprattutto grazie all’aiuto di Bucky, che per quanto fosse uno scansafatiche, aveva dato una grossa mano a Tony.  
   
«Direi che abbiamo fatto un bel lavoro, eh, Barnes?» Si complimentò il ragazzo, mentre dava un’ultima passata di straccio al telaio.  
   
Bucky, che si stava togliendo il grasso dalle mani con un panno gli rispose: «Beh, sì, direi di sì. Pensando che ho dovuto lavorare con un desaparecido.»  
   
Gli sguardi dei due ragazzi si incrociarono e Tony non esitò a rispondergli. «Non puoi dire che tu abbia fatto tutto da solo, mi pare.»  
   
«Dico solo che non sei lo stesso di prima, Stark.»  
   
Gli occhi di Tony divennero due fessure, non aveva intenzione di giustificare le sue scelte di vita, non con quello che si supponeva fosse il suo migliore amico. «Bucky, la gente cambia. E mi pare che anche tu esci con la stessa ragazza già da un po’ di tempo, o sbaglio?»  
   
L’amico lanciò il panno verso uno scaffale non molto lontano da lui e si mise le mani ai fianchi. «Lo sai che tipo è Natasha, ci divertiamo, tutto qui. Tu, invece, frequenti quello sfigatello tutto casa e chiesa e ti stai ammosciando come lui.»  
   
«Fatti i cazzi tuoi, Bucky.» Gli rispose quello, buttando lo straccio a terra e montando in sella all’Harley, mise in moto e sfrecciò via dal garage, alla volta di casa sua.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Era ormai Aprile e l’aria californiana si era decisamente intiepidita, così che Tony potesse ricominciare a girare scalzo per casa spesso e volentieri, con indosso una delle sue canottiere sbrindellate. Aveva preparato le sdraio ed il tavolino, con tanto del succo d’arancia che piaceva molto a Steve, fuori sul suo terrazzino, così da studiare lì, o almeno provarci, visto che lui, comunque, aveva voglia di andare a testare la moto con il suo ragazzo.  
   
Quando sentì suonare il campanello, si precipitò giù dalle scale, per andare ad aprire, immaginando già chi fosse ed accogliendolo con un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
   
Per Steve quella era diventata routine tanto quanto Tony e perfino Joseph si mostrava di giorno in giorno sempre più aperto alla relazione che stava vivendo con il ragazzo. Certo, nel tragitto da casa Rogers a villa Stark si raccomandava sempre con lui, gli diceva di comportarsi bene, ed una volta gli aveva perfino chiesto se facevano sesso protetto – perché da quando Joseph aveva chiesto spiegazioni sulla scrivania rotta nella camera del biondino, dopo il weekend passato a NY, era diventato piuttosto palese che i due avessero frequenti rapporti sessuali. Frequenti e molto soddisfacenti, avrebbe aggiunto Steve.  
   
Quando Tony gli aprì la porta sorrise ed entrò in casa, ormai conosceva quella villa come le sue tasche, non vi era un posto in cui non avevano passato del tempo. L’aria era calda, così aveva indossato una t-shirt della  _U.S. Army_   che gli aveva regalato suo padre – perché sì, non aveva ancora perso le speranze – ed un paio di jeans, con le solite  _All Star_. Sulle spalle teneva lo zaino nero in cui aveva ficcato alcuni libri, quel giorno il moro gli avrebbe dato una mano a studiare biologia, non era ancora riuscito a recuperare e non voleva che quella materia gli rovinasse la media alta.  
   
Poggiò un bacio bagnato sulle sue labbra e sorrise. «Ciao,» lo salutò, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle «ti manda i saluti mio padre.»  
   
«Ormai sto diventando il suo genero preferito.» Sghignazzò Tony, mollandogli una pacca sul sedere. «Oggi studiamo in terrazza, ti va?» Chiese, prendendogli lo zaino dalle spalle e caricandoselo mentre salivano le scale. Sapeva benissimo che Steve non aveva bisogno che qualcuno gli portasse la borsa, ma Tony sapeva anche quanto il ragazzo gradisse certe piccole gentilezze e gli piaceva accontentarlo, qualche volta.  
   
Steve lasciò come al solito che l’altro lo precedesse, giusto per godersi per bene il lato B del moro. Da un po’ di tempo a quella parte le cose andavano benissimo, lui e Tony erano una vera e propria coppia, perfino a scuola il ragazzo non si preoccupava più di avvicinarlo di fronte a tutti, anche se la cosa era sempre limitata. A lui stava bene così, voleva dare all’altro tutto il tempo che gli occorreva.  
   
«Beh, più che altro sembra ancora sconvolto per la questione della scrivania. Penso proprio abbia capito in che modo l’abbiamo rotta.» Più immaginava la faccia di suo padre mentre si inventava una scusa stupida per giustificare lo scrittoio in petti, più gli veniva da ridere. In fondo non era proprio stata colpa loro, il materiale non era così resistente.  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere. «Ancora? Ma saranno passati due mesi! Certo che ci gira intorno alle cose, tuo padre.»  
   
Erano a due gradini dal loro piano e si fermò all’improvviso, girandosi verso Steve. In quella posizione erano alti uguali, anzi, forse Tony ci guadagnava qualche centimetro. Lo strinse a sé, sussurrandogli sulle labbra: «Certo che però ci siamo divertiti un mondo a spaccare quella scrivania, non credi?» elo baciò, mordendogli il labbro inferiore.  
   
Ma il momento di idillio durò giusto un attimo, Tony lo trascinò in camera sua poco dopo, lasciando lo zaino proprio all’entrata del terrazzino. «Prego Mister Rogers, si accomodi. Le ho anche preparato il succo d’arancia.» Lo invitò con un gesto plateale a sedersi su una delle sdraio.  
   
«Stai diventando proprio un ragazzo diligente.» Lo prese in giro il biondino, sedendosi immediatamente sulla sdraio, senza farselo dire due volte. Gli piaceva da matti il modo in cui Tony si prendeva cura di lui e gli dimostrava amore ogni giorno, non era molto espansivo, ma di sicuro si sforzava di essere migliore giorno dopo giorno. «Potrei quasi farci l’abitudine.»  
   
Mentre Steve beveva un sorso del suo succo, Tony spostava la sua sdraio proprio attaccata all’altra per mettersi comodo. «Eh no, caro, non direi proprio. Qualche volta tocca anche a te farmi da schiavetto, sappilo.» Sussurrò al suo orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo. Si ricompose giusto il minimo per comunicargli che c’erano novità. «Sai, giù in garage c’è una sorpresa…»  
   
Il biondo scostò il bicchiere dalle labbra e passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, guardando l’altro con interesse, non dimenticandosi di scrutare la sua intera figura con una certa soddisfazione. In verità da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, ogni volta che lo guardava, lo immaginava nudo. Praticamente lo aveva visto più nudo che vestito da quando si erano conosciuti, volente o nolente finivano sempre a fare sesso durante i loro incontri.  
   
Steve era passato in breve tempo da vergine ad amante instancabile. In una giornata, se stavano insieme fino la sera, riuscivano a farlo anche più di quattro volte – escludendo pomiciate e sesso orale. «Che tipo di sorpresa?» Gli domandò, quindi, curioso. Tony sapeva bene quanto adorava le sorprese, lo eccitavano da morire – e non in quel senso, o almeno non sempre.  
   
«Vieni a vedere.» Lo invitò quello, prendendogli il bicchiere dalle mani e poggiandolo sul tavolino. Se lo tirò dietro di nuovo giù per le scale, di corsa. Attraversarono il giardino mano nella mano e si staccarono solo una volta davanti al garage, così che Tony potesse sollevare la serranda.  
   
«Eccoci!» Esclamò tutto orgoglioso, indicando l’Harley che troneggiava proprio davanti alla sua  _Porsche_.  
«L’abbiamo finita di sistemare proprio poco fa, io e Bucky. Ti piace?»  
   
Steve sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso, perché tutto si era aspettato meno di vedere una Harley in quel garage. Ed era bellissima, una di quelle che di solito guardava sulle riviste, sicuramente d’epoca. Non poteva credere di poterne toccare una, né che quello l’avesse tirata a lucido tutto da solo. Era stato davvero formidabile.  
   
Si avvicinò alla moto, guardandola come se fosse qualcosa di estremamente prezioso, accarezzando il sedile in pelle ed esaminando le ruote. Era tutto perfetto, ogni pezzo era il suo, forse avevano cambiato solo qualche parte del motore ma per il resto gli sembrava assolutamente originale.  
   
«L’avete aggiustata tutta da soli?» Domandò, sempre più sconcertato, chinandosi per dare uno sguardo alla vernice del serbatoio, accarezzando il materiale con le dita. «Mio Dio, è bellissima, è davvero--- sono senza parole, siete stati davvero eccezionali.»  
   
«Se voglio fare l’ingegnere meccanico un motivo ci sarà, no?» Rispose tutto tronfio Tony, che si era messo le mani in tasca e guardava affascinato Steve, che sembrava un bambino davanti ad un barattolo pieno di caramelle. «Il grosso l’abbiamo fatto io e Bucky, ma hanno contribuito anche Clint e Rhodey. Qualche pezzo l’hanno rubato in giro, ma non credo se ne accorgerà nessuno.» Sicuramente Steve non avrebbe approvato, ma il risultato era quello che contava. «Sono molto orgoglioso del lavoro che ne è venuto fuori.»  
   
Il biondo, infatti, cercò di sorvolare sulla parte della frase in cui diceva che i pezzi li avevano rubati, più che altro si meravigliava del fatto che anche Bucky non fosse niente male, e lui che aveva pensato fosse un totale incapace. «Certo, da Barnes proprio non me l’aspettavo.» Confessò, per l’appunto, raddrizzando la schiena e continuando a fissare la Harley. «Qualcosa di buono riesce a farlo, allora.» Mormorò fra sé e sé, era più che evidente che tra i due non corresse buon sangue.  
   
«Un sacco di cose gliele ho insegnate io.» Si vantò Tony, la cui modestia era sempre ai minimi storici. «E va anche discretamente. Ci sono tornato da scuola oggi pomeriggio, per questo motivo stamattina mi sono fatto accompagnare da Happy.» Di norma Tony a scuola preferiva andarci da solo, anche se, in certe occasioni, approfittava dell’autista di suo padre per farsi scorrazzare in giro.  
   
«Già, avevo notato.» Rispose distrattamente Steve, accennando un sorriso e voltandosi poi a guardare l’altro, mostrandogli il palmo della mano. «Me la fai provare?» Gli domandò, speranzoso, perché non aveva mai guidato una Harley in vita sua e non vedeva l’ora di farlo. Suo padre gli aveva fatto guidare delle Kawasaki, ed un paio di Ducati, ma mai una Harley.  
   
Riguardo Tony, quella era proprio la reazione che si aspettava da Steve, per quello aveva già in tasca la chiave e gliel’appoggiò in mano. «Inizia a mettere in moto, io vado a mettermi addosso qualcosa e andiamo a farci un giro.»  
   
Non diede neanche il tempo al ragazzo di rispondere che era già scappato verso casa, da dove riemerse neanche dieci minuti dopo con i jeans, una maglietta nera, le sue inseparabili  _All Star_  nere e gli occhiali da sole ben piantati sul naso.  
   
«Andiamo, allora?»  
   
Steve aveva un’espressione beata in viso che non voleva proprio andare via. Su quella moto si sentiva la persona più cool del pianeta, gli dava una certa sicurezza tenere il manubrio della Harley stretto nei pugni. Quindi uscì dal garage, padroneggiando perfettamente la guida della moto, e aspettò che quello salisse prima di partire, immettendosi in strada una volta fuori dal cancello.  
   
«Mio Dio, è fantastica, sto per avere un orgasmo!» Esclamò eccitato il biondino, dimentico di tutto il resto, altrimenti si sarebbe seriamente vergognato di aver urlato per strada una cosa del genere. «Tieniti forte.» Gli disse, poi, prima di accelerare e superare tre macchine insieme, facendo imprecare gli automobilisti.  
   
Tony si strinse al ragazzo, affondando il viso nella sua schiena, era contento di vederlo così felice. E poi adorava quando si scordava di avere inibizioni, esattamente come quando facevano sesso, che sembrava quasi un’altra persona.  
   
«Vai verso Melrose, c’è un cantiere aperto, voglio provare una cosa.» Gli urlò, così che potesse sentirlo, visto che andavano ad una velocità pazzesca e tra rombo del motore e le macchine che sfrecciavano accanto a loro, il rumore era notevole.  
   
«Va bene!» Urlò Steve, con i capelli al vento e l’aria felice. Svoltò al primo incrocio, tagliando la strada ad un paio di macchine e scoppiando a ridere. Quando era in moto era proprio come Tony alla guida di un auto, se ne fregava un po’ del codice della strada. In quel momento la sua priorità era provare la moto.  
   
Così arrivarono velocemente al cantiere di cui parlava Tony, completamente aperto, e Steve non si fermò nemmeno lì. Visto che era totalmente deserto spinse la moto al massimo, tenendo saldamente il manubrio tra le mani e beandosi del vento che gli frustava la faccia.  
   
«Ehi, ehi! Fermati Steve!» Gridò Tony. L’euforia di Steve era andata ben oltre le sue aspettative, con quella moto per le mani era andato proprio in estasi.  
   
Il biondo, quando si accorse che l’altro lo stava chiamando, decise che forse era il momento di darsi una calmata. Così cercò un angolo più appartato, rallentando visibilmente fino a fermarsi del tutto e spegnere la moto.  Si voltò per guardare l’altro in viso e controllare che andasse tutto bene. Probabilmente aveva esagerato, ma l’euforia di guidare una Harley gli aveva fatto perdere la ragione. «Scusami. Stai bene?» Domandò, sorridendo.  
   
«Sì, sì! E’ tutto ok. Volevo solo che ci fermassimo un attimo. Altrimenti con te saremmo arrivati a San Diego.» Rispose scherzosamente Tony, che cercava di darsi una sistemata ai capelli scompigliati, sporgendosi verso uno degli specchietti della moto. «E’ superfluo chiederti se ti è piaciuto, no?» Gli chiese, stringendosi nuovamente contro lui.  
   
Il ragazzo accennò una risata e si mise in piedi, trafficando con il cavalletto della moto così da non preoccuparsi di tenerla in equilibrio. Dopodiché scese in fretta e si sedette di nuovo, questa volta però dando le spalle al manubrio per avere il volto di Tony di fronte.  Afferrò le sue cosce e se lo tirò addosso, lasciandogli poi un bacio bagnato sulle labbra. «Scusa, è che adoro le Harley, è la prima volta che riesco a guidarne una.» Spiegò.  
   
«Non c’è bisogno di chiedere scusa.» Gli rispose quello, stringendolo più a sé. «Te l’ho fatta guidare di proposito, sapevo quanto ti sarebbe piaciuto.» Prese a leccargli piano piano il collo, quell’Harley poteva essere comoda anche per pomiciare.  
   
«Tu sai sempre cosa mi piace.» Lo stuzzicò Steve, scendendo poi con le mani lungo la sua schiena, fino a stringere le sue natiche strette nei  _Levi’s_ , attirandolo ancora più vicino, se possibile. Voltò il capo per guardarlo negli occhi e baciarlo ancora, sorridendo. «Dì la verità, lo hai fatto di proposito perché speravi finissimo così.» Scherzò, per prenderlo in giro.  
   
«Beh, sì. In effetti ci speravo.» Ammise ridendo l’altro. Si attaccò con le braccia al collo di Steve e prese a tracciargli il contorno delle labbra con la lingua. Se non fossero stati in un cantiere aperto, avrebbe già fatto sparire un bel po’ di stoffa superflua.  
   
Steve affondò di nuovo le dita nelle sue natiche, aveva una voglia matta di sentirle pelle contro pelle, ma di certo non potevano spogliarsi per strada e fare certe cose in pubblico, più che altro perché era illegale, anche perché quando erano insieme tutto il resto spariva.  
   
Poggiò la fronte alla sua e tirò fuori la lingua, per farla scontrare con quella dell’altro e poi spingere il viso contro il suo, così da baciarlo profondamente.  
   
Tony si spinse contro di lui come se chissà quanta distanza ci fosse tra loro, fece scivolare una mano dal collo per infilargliela sotto la maglietta. Adorava il fatto che la temperatura si fosse alzata, così che Steve non si nascondeva più sotto strati di tessuti. Andò a pizzicargli un capezzolo, mentre si stava facendo praticamente divorare dall’altro.  
   
«Peccato non poterla provare come si deve, questa moto, magari dopo, quando torniamo a casa, in garage…» Gli soffiò in viso.  
   
«Così magari rompiamo anche il cavalletto della moto.» Scherzò il biondo, rabbrividendo appena nel sentire addosso le mani di quello, cercando di non farsi trasportare troppo per non ritrovarsi a lottare con l’ennesima erezione costretta nel tessuto dei jeans. «Se non ha retto la mia scrivania, dubito che il cavalletto possa resistere.» Spiegò, guardandosi intorno ed andando poi ad infilargli le mani nei pantaloni, sul retro, per accarezzare la pelle delle sue natiche.  
   
Tony rise di gusto, provando ad immaginarsi la scena. «Oh, se si rompe lo faremo aggiustare a Bucky.» Ridacchiò. Sentì la pelle d’oca quando Steve fece scivolare le mani sotto ai pantaloni e, in tutta onestà, sentì anche qualcos’altro.  
   
«Il problema, più che altro, è che cadendo a terra ci trascineremo dietro la moto, come è successo con i miei libri.» Gli ricordò Steve, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio e cominciando a lambirgli il lobo, massaggiando lentamente le sue natiche e sentendo lo stomaco fare una capriola. Di quel passo si sarebbe davvero eccitato. «E poi si graffierebbe tutta.» Continuò, con voce bassa, scendendo a baciargli il collo e a succhiarne un punto, per lasciarci il segno.  
   
Tony non riusciva a smettere di sghignazzare pensando a loro due nudi a gambe all’aria e con la moto per terra di fianco. Si lasciava fare il succhiotto da Steve mentre gli annusava i capelli e riempiva le narici del profumo del suo shampoo e lo accarezzava fugacemente sotto la maglietta.  
   
Ad un certo punto, gli sembrò di sentire un rumore. «Steve, solo io ho sentito qualcosa?» Cercò di guardarsi attorno, ma da quel punto del cantiere, nella sua posizione, non riusciva a scorgere nulla.  
   
Il ragazzo staccò le labbra dalla sua pelle, con uno scocco umido, e guardò oltre la sua figura, corrugando immediatamente la fronte nel vedere avvicinarsi un gruppetto di ragazzi in moto dall’aria molto minacciosa, con loro vi era Loki, il fratellino minore di Thor, quello arrabbiato con il mondo.  
   
«C’è Loki con i suoi amici.» Riferì al moro, sfilando le mani dalle sue mutande e scendendo immediatamente dalla moto, visto che quell’incontro non prometteva nulla di buono. Lo conosceva, quello, andava in giro ad attaccar briga con chiunque.  
   
«Merda!» Imprecò Tony, girandosi e vedendo il gruppo di teppistelli che si stava avvicinando a loro. Si diede un rapido sguardo nello specchietto per sistemarsi i capelli e saltò giù anche lui dalla moto, affiancandosi a Steve ed incrociando le braccia al petto, impostandosi per darsi un’aria rude.  
   
Quei ragazzini li conosceva bene anche lui, erano un po’ il corrispettivo dei T Birds del liceo Fairfax di Merlose, solo che erano più giovani e più arroganti.  
   
I ragazzi fermarono le loro moto truccate e veloci a pochi metri da loro. Steve non sapeva che Loki ne possedesse una, non l’aveva mai vista nei paraggi mentre era a casa di Thor, anche se sapeva che quelli erano molto ricchi e di sicuro avevano il garage pieno di auto.  
   
Il moretto scese dalla sua Kawasaki e li guardò con il solito sorriso maligno, puntando immediatamente lo sguardo su Tony e sogghignando. «Allora ogni tanto ti fai vedere in giro, Stark, e noi che pensavamo volessi prendere i voti monacali. I tuoi amici vengono sempre qui a darci fastidio, ma tu non sei mai con loro. Immagino che prenderlo in culo da  _Maria Goretti_   sia più eccitante che bazzicare per Melrose.»  
   
Steve serrò la mascella e strinse i pugni, scuotendo la testa in disappunto. Odiava quando quello parlava di lui in quel modo, tra l’altro non gli aveva mai fatto nulla di male.  
   
Tony non si scompose, lo conosceva quell’aspirante criminale e sapeva che era più chiacchiere che sostanza.  
   
 «Odinson, un bel pacchetto di cazzacci tuoi mai, vero?» Esordì. «Da quando in qua ti interessa a chi do il culo e cosa trovi eccitante io?» Non fece un passo verso Loki, aspettava che fosse il ragazzino ad avvicinarsi. «Cos’è? Sei geloso per caso? Non ti basta andare a fare la puttanella in giro? Avresti voluto prenderlo tu in culo da Steve? Perché, sai, è così che si chiama.» Non si preoccupava affatto di apparire diplomatico, con quella gente non aveva alternative.  
   
Il ragazzino diventò rosso di rabbia e fece subito un paio di passi avanti, per fronteggiare Tony con l’intenzione di picchiarlo. Non importava che fosse più magro e più giovane, l’importante per lui era suonarle. Thor aveva detto a Steve che, quando c’era una rissa, Loki era il primo a gettarsi nella mischia, spesso era tornato a casa con tagli, lividi e slogature.  
   
«Se avessi voluto me lo sarei già scopato, non lo sai che il tuo fidanzatino è culo e camicia con mio fratello?» Disse, sibilino, assottigliando gli occhi con fare minaccioso e fronteggiandolo. «Ma, sai com’è, non mi piace la roba di seconda mano, soprattutto se è roba che ti sei scopato tu per primo. Vai con cani e porci ed io tengo molto alla mia salute.» A quel punto sogghignò di nuovo.  
   
«Loki, stai davvero esagerando adesso.» Intervenne Steve, con voce dura, facendo un passo verso di lui. «Allontanati.» Gli ordinò quasi, pronto a bloccare qualsiasi sua mossa.  
   
«E tu che vuoi,  _troia_? Pensavo che avessi solo l’aspetto di una Barbie senza cervello, oh pardon, di un Ken senza cervello. In fondo qui se ne vedono tanti. Invece sei proprio un grosso stupidone, eh   _Stevie Dee_?» Loki si voltò a guardarlo con malignità. «Andiamo? Tu con Tony Stark? Siamo in una puntata di  _Ai Confini della Realtà_? Sappiamo bene entrambi che Mr. Stark non ha un cuore, l’unico organo pulsante in questo corpo--» indicò il moro, ghignando. «è nelle sue mutande.»  
   
«Tu non lo conosci, stai zitto!»  
   
«Io non lo conosco? Io ci sono nato qui, lo conosco da quando ancora se ne stava in casa  _con le mutande_.» E dicendo quello, gli fece un occhiolino. «Sei solo il suo nuovo giocattolo, ogni anno ne sceglie uno. Prima ti avvicina e si vanta di quanto lui sia ricco e di quanto sia  _troppo cool_ , e  _‘Oh, ho parlato con Ellis a questa e quella festa, è un totale idiota, che noioso!’_. Poi ti invita nel suo paese delle meraviglie, e fa finta di non voler nient’altro che parlare, finché dopo settimane non arriva in prima base, e ti infila la lingua in gola. Dopo ti racconta della sua vita tormentata, di quanto la sua mamma ed il suo papà siano brutti e cattivi, e tu ci credi perché sei totalmente rincoglionito dai suoi regali e le sue attenzioni. Lui sa che tasti premere per portarti a fare quello che vuole, puoi chiedere a Natasha, chiedile quante borse  _Chanel_  gli ha regalato Tony quando era lei il suo giocattolino preferito.»  
   
Steve lo ascoltava con il volto pallido, non sapendo cosa dire.  
   
«Poi ti scopa e,  _oh, è così bravo_. E ti ignora. E ti scopa ancora. Finché non sei totalmente assuefatto a lui, come te adesso, e diventi il suo cagnolino ammaestrato.» Continuò il moretto. «Quante volte ti ha portato fuori? Cosa fate oltre a scopare quando state insieme? Quanto ti ha fatto aspettare per dirti quel finto  _‘ti amo’_  che tanto hai sognato? Dimmi un po’,  _Stevie Dee_ , com’è essere la troia del figlio di Howard Stark?» L’ultima frase gliela sputò in faccia, avvicinandosi a lui e guardandolo dritto negli occhi. E il biondo non si mosse, non fiatò.  
   
Tony sentì la rabbia percorrere ogni singola arteria del suo corpo, pompare nel suo cuore ed arrivargli al cervello. Gli si era quasi annebbiata la vista per l’ira che gli si era scatenata dentro. Non era la prima volta che si trovava a fronteggiare un tentativo di rissa, ma quella era diversa da tutte le altre. Quella vipera sapeva troppe cose, l’aveva fatto apparire falso e manipolatore agli occhi di Steve e Dio, o chi per lui, solo sapeva quanto gli stava costando lo sforzo di buttare via la maschera del bello e dannato per conquistare la fiducia del ragazzo che amava, l’unico a cui aveva detto  _Ti Amo_ , contrariamente a quanto predicasse Loki.  
   
Quella perfida carognetta viziata l’avrebbe dovuta pagare.  
   
Il pugno che si schiantò contro il viso del ragazzino arrivò senza neanche avvisare, partì d’istinto dalla mano di Tony, che come a conclusione di quel gesto gli urlò contro: «Fottuta larvetta viziata!»  
   
Loki volò praticamente a terra, sporcandosi di polvere, ma non smetteva di ridere tra i denti, nonostante il sangue che aveva iniziato a corrergli giù dal naso. Stark gli assestò un calcio nel sedere, prima di avventarsi su di lui e sputargli addosso qualsiasi tipo d’insulto immaginabile, era livido.  
   
Steve, come se si fosse appena risvegliato da un lungo sonno, scattò in avanti per fermare Tony che sembrava impazzito per la rabbia. Loki con un cenno della mano bloccò i suoi amici, pronti a difenderlo, e continuava a ridere e ad incassare i colpi di quello, come se essere picchiato lo divertisse. Ed in effetti aveva raggiunto il suo scopo, lui ci campava con la sofferenza degli altri.  
   
«Tony, basta!» Urlò il biondo, con il volto rosso di rabbia, mentre lo afferrava sotto le ascelle e gli bloccava le braccia, trascinandolo indietro mentre ancora scalciava. Steve aveva elaborato ogni singola parola di Loki, e non aveva trovato nulla che potesse smentire ciò che aveva detto, perché gli aveva descritto esattamente ciò che il moro aveva fatto con lui. E sapeva anche delle borse di Natasha.  
   
Non poteva credere di essere stato preso in giro, il cuore gli si era incrinato pericolosamente nel petto. Si sentiva male, male dentro, e la reazione di Tony non faceva che confermare le sue teorie. Perché quando quello non sapeva come ribattere, quando gli altri avevano ragione, o scappava o menava le mani.  
   
«E’ inutile che mi picchi, Stark, non puoi cancellare la verità a suon di pugni!» Esclamò Loki, continuando a ridere. «Oh, adesso nella testolina di  _Stevie_  il tarlo inizia a divorare ogni cosa. Ogni gesto gli sembrerà fasullo, ogni tua parola un insulto, e comincerà a capire come sei davvero. Un bastardo manipolatore, proprio come me. Perché io e te siamo esattamente uguali, Stark. Non puoi approfittarti di un esserino così puro come Rogers, sei proprio senza cuore! Gli hai rubato la sua innocenza, l’unica cosa preziosa che credeva di avere.»  Si rialzò, il ragazzino, ripulendo il naso dal sangue. «Dovresti ringraziarmi, Steve, perché adesso finalmente riuscirai a donargli l’unica cosa che merita: odio, non amore. Te lo toglierai dalla testa. Io ti ho guarito!» Ed aveva quell’espressione di scherno in volto, come se li prendesse in giro, come se fosse tutto un grande gioco.  
   
Tony si strattonò via con forza dalla presa di Steve, cercando di avventarsi di nuovo su Loki, anche se, il suo ragazzo,  riuscì ad agganciarlo evitando di nuovo lo scontro. «Rimangiati tutto quello che hai detto, piccolo stronzo. Lo sai benissimo, lo sai meglio di me che ti stai inventando tutto con il solo scopo di divertirti.» Si girò di scatto verso Steve, con gli occhi disperati. «Non vorrai credere a quel piccolo mentecatto, spero. Lo conosci, lo sai com’è fatto.»  
   
Loki si allontanava con i suoi visibilmente soddisfatto, nonostante fosse incrostato di sangue e terra. La testa dei T-Birds era stata ammaccata, ora toccava agli altri tre, con quelli, però, sarebbe bastata una sana scazzottata, non valeva la pena mettere in atto giochetti psicologici come quello che aveva appena fatto con i due piccioncini.  
   
«No, non lo conosco affatto, invece. Sembra che tu lo conosca meglio di me, a quanto pare.» Ribatté il biondino, con il viso contratto, mentre estraeva dalla tasca le chiavi della moto, con stizza, e si avvicinava alla Harley, montando su e togliendo il cavalletto. «Adesso sali  _su questa cazzo di moto_ , voglio tornare a casa.» Disse, facendo partire il motore ed avvicinandosi, aspettando che montasse su senza nemmeno guardarlo.  
   
Tony gli afferrò un braccio, prima di salire in moto. «Sii serio Steve, come puoi credere a quella serpe? Non metterti idee in testa che non stanno né in cielo né in terra.»  
   
Steve non si girò a guardarlo salì in sella aggrappandosi a lui, non per sorreggersi e mettersi in sicurezza, ma come a volerlo tenere a sé, terrorizzato che potesse nuovamente scivolargli via dalle mani, e stavolta non per colpa sua. Affondò la testa tra le scapole di Steve e strinse la sua maglietta nei pugni, mentre sfrecciavano sulle vie di Los Angeles per tornare a Villa Stark.  
   
Il biondo tremava, e non per il vento, ma perché si stava trattenendo. Aveva dentro di sé racchiuso tutto il dolore, la rabbia e la frustrazione. Non voleva credere a Loki, sperava davvero che quelle cose non fossero vere, ma in verità non aveva prove contrarie a smentire le sue parole. Non poteva farci nulla. Si sentiva male.  
   
Strinse il manubrio della moto, e quella volta aveva davvero voglia di sbandare e schiantarsi in un auto, perché tutto il mondo gli era crollato addosso. Sterzò ed accelerò, tagliando la strada a due auto, ci mancò poco che non gli finissero addosso.  
   
«Ma che cazzo fai, coglione!» Gli urlò un ragazzo, suonando il clacson e ci mancò poco che non tornasse indietro per gonfiarlo di botte. Fortunatamente erano arrivati alla villa e si infilò immediatamente nel cancello, frenando di scatto solo quando arrivarono in garage. Ci mancò poco che non prendesse in pieno l’Audi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: VE L’AVEVO DETTO. E le cose vanno peggiorando – sì, siamo cattive per aver interrotto il capitolo proprio qui. D:  
> Niente, non vi faremo attendere a lungo, comunque, non temete. Ma, vi ripeto: non vi piacerà. AHAH  
> Byeee.
> 
> Note di Shin (Chievans) alias Tony: Best is yet to come. E no, non ci porconerete perché abbiamo lasciato il capitolo così, fidatevi di me che preferirete il moncherino che leggere quello che andrete a leggere.  
> Mi ritiro.  
> Alla prossima.


	16. Why You Left Me, oh Steve (Parte 2)

 

**Why You Left Me, oh Steve (Parte 2)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony saltò giù dalla moto e prese Steve per una mano e con quell’altra gli accarezzò una guancia, cercando di farsi guardare in viso. «Calmati, dai.» Gli strinse di più la mano e lo trascinò fuori dal garage. «Andiamo a studiare un po’ di meiosi e poi c’è ancora tutto quel succo d’arancia che ti aspetta.»  
   
Steve si lasciò trascinare, apatico. Davvero ogni cosa che gli aveva detto fino a quel momento gli sembrava una bugia, ogni tocco era come un pugno nello stomaco. Sentiva che stava per esplodere, avrebbe voluto piangere e spaccare tutto. Lo seguì fin su, in camera, guardandosi intorno spaesato come se si sentisse fuori posto. Le parole di Loki continuavano a vorticargli nella testa e lo ferivano più di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
   
«Mettiamoci comodi, forza.» Tony lo invitò a stendersi sulla sdraio, era tutto come l’avevano lasciato prima di uscire. Sentiva che Steve era ancora nervoso, ma stava facendo del suo meglio per soprassedere e farlo tranquillizzare.  
   
Entrò un secondo in camera sua per prendere il suo libro di biologia e nel ritornare sul terrazzino, accese le luci esterne e porse lo zaino all’altro ragazzo. Notò che non aveva toccato il succo d’arancia e gliene versò ancora un po’, dopo essersi accomodato.  
   
«Tieni, bevi un po’.» Gli disse, porgendogli il bicchiere.  
   
Il biondo lo afferrò  con mani tremanti. In passato gli era già successo di essere talmente arrabbiato da tremare, ma quella volta si sentiva proprio male. Provò a bere ma, quando portò il bicchiere alle labbra, il tremolio glielo fece scivolare dalle mani, così il succo gli cadde sulle scarpe ed il vetro andò in mille pezzi.  
   
Ironia della sorte, Steve si soffermò a guardare i cocci e pensò che in quel momento il suo cuore doveva apparire proprio in quel modo. Nulla lo aveva mai colpito così dentro, era stato un colpo duro da incassare.  
   
«E’ scivolato.» Mormorò, per giustificarsi, alzandosi dalla sdraio e cominciando a raccogliere i pezzi di vetro a mani nude, non curandosi del fatto che avrebbe potuto tagliarsi. «Te lo ricompro.» Disse meccanicamente, non sapeva nemmeno più se era lui a parlare.  
   
«Lascia stare Steve, ti puoi tagliare!» Quasi gli urlò preoccupato Tony, che scattò a terra ad afferrargli le mani perché smettesse di raccogliere i cocci. «Stai fermo e torna a sederti, vado a prendere un po’ di carta ed un panno per le scarpe… Cavolo, ti si sono macchiate.»  
   
Non sapeva quasi più cosa fare, vedeva che il ragazzo non era tranquillo.  In bagno non trovò il panno, quindi si diresse verso la sala giochi per prendere un po’ di carta assorbente e un bicchiere per Steve. Ancora gli ronzavano in testa le parole di Odinson, la cosa che lo terrorizzava di più era che Steve avesse creduto che anche il suo “ _Ti amo_ ” fosse una farsa, lui non l’aveva detto mai a nessuno prima.  
   
A quel punto Rogers tornò a sedersi, stringendo i pugni e cercando di calmarsi. Aveva problemi a gestire la rabbia, proprio come suo padre, in passato gli era già successo di non riuscire a controllarsi, così come a scuola con quel Dean, a cui aveva spaccato la faccia.  
   
Vide Tony ritornare ma non disse nulla, in quel momento pensava a tutte le volte che avevano fatto sesso, e provava quasi disgusto per se stesso. In quei momenti aveva creduto ad ogni parola, aveva guardato l’altro negli occhi e gli aveva creduto. Si sentiva uno stupido.  
   
Tony sistemò sul tavolino il bicchiere, riempiendolo di nuovo di succo, poi si chinò a terra a raccogliere i cocci con la carta. Si voltò per un attimo verso Steve, con un’aria quasi colpevole: «Perdonami, non ho trovato il panno, prova ad asciugarti con questo.» E gli porse un foglio dal rotolone.  
   
Raccolse alla bene e meglio, stando attento a non tagliarsi, e buttò tutto nel cestino che aveva in camera sua, proprio sotto la scrivania.  Si lavò le mani e tornò a sedersi sulla sdraio, aprendo il libro sulla riproduzione cellulare.  
   
«Dove eravamo rimasti?»  
   
Steve fissò il libro, incerto, e fece spallucce. Non ricordava più nulla, improvvisamente niente aveva senso. Non ce la faceva nemmeno a guardarlo negli occhi, o a parlargli. Picchiettava le dita sulla gamba che stava muovendo in modo nervoso, mentre continuava a ripetersi di stare calmo.  
   
« _La meiosi è un processo di divisione mediante il quale una cellula eucariotica con corredo cromosomico diploide dà origine a quattro cellule con corredo cromosomico aploide._ » Iniziò a leggere Tony dal libro, allungando la mano verso il braccio di Steve, nell’intento di massaggiarlo per calmarlo. _«[…]Ad una duplicazione del materiale genetico, che avviene nella fase pre-meiotica S, corrispondono due divisioni nucleari: Fase riduzionale: prima divisione meiotica o meiosi I e Fase equazionale: seconda divisione meiotica o meiosi II.»_ Continuava ed era salito verso il viso del ragazzo, accarezzandogli una guancia, senza però togliere gli occhi dal libro.  
   
Steve sospirò, teso, e puntò lo sguardo sulle pagine, non ascoltando davvero ciò che stava dicendo. Le sue mani addosso gli facevano quasi male, voleva credere che ogni suo gesto fosse sincero, ma il tarlo che si era impossessato della sua mente era duro da scacciare.  
   
«Non mi va.» Mormorò, riferendosi allo studio, sperando che l’altro capisse. «Voglio tornare a casa.» Si scansò appena dal suo tocco ed allungò una mano per chiudere il libro, mettendosi in piedi ed entrando in camera per raggiungere il bagno e sciacquarsi la faccia  
   
Tony si alzò e gli corse dietro, fino in bagno. «Steve, cos’hai? Ti prego non dirmi che stai pensando ancora a quelle stronzate di Odinson.» Lo prese di nuovo per mano, accompagnandolo verso il suo letto disfatto per farlo sedere. Sperava che con le carezze giuste si sarebbe calmato una volta per tutte. Si sedette accanto a lui, lasciandogli tutta una serie di piccoli baci tra il collo e la mascella, mentre gli sbottonava i jeans e gli infilava una mano nell’intimo.  
   
Il biondo, a quel punto, scoppiò in una risata nervosa e gli afferrò il polso, stringendolo con forza e spingendogli il palmo contro quello stesso inguine. «Cosa cerchi?» Gli domandò, voltandosi a guardarlo negli occhi e scansandosi dai suoi baci. « _Vuoi scopare_?» Gli chiese, mentre la voce diventava quasi un ringhio. Stava perdendo il controllo.  
   
«Voglio solo che ti calmi, Steve.» Rispose Tony, leggermente spaventato, perché non aveva mai visto quello sguardo negli occhi del ragazzo. Sembrava quasi cattiveria, non era da lui, ed era sicuro fosse dovuta a quello che gli aveva detto Loki. Quella piccola serpe velenosa era riuscita per l’ennesima volta nel suo intento.  
   
Steve scacciò la sua mano e si mise in piedi, ignorando i pantaloni aperti e serrando la mascella. «Dovrei calmarmi? Non sono mai stato più calmo.» Gli disse rabbioso, smentendosi però subito dopo, stringendo la sua maglia in un pugno, sul petto, e tirandolo in piedi con poco sforzo. «Ti sembro incazzato, Stark?» Gli sputò in faccia, senza nemmeno chiamarlo per nome. Perché no, Tony non esisteva, Tony era il modo in cui lo aveva idealizzato.  
   
«Basta, Steve.» Lo pregò Tony, quasi supplicante. Si allungò verso di lui, alla ricerca disperata della sua bocca. Si illudeva che baciandolo potesse spezzare _“l’incantesimo”_  che Odinson gli aveva fatto. Quello non era il suo Steve, quello era il suo sostituto, cattivo per giunta.  
   
Il biondo infatti si tirò indietro, con un sorriso nervoso sulla bocca che gli deturpava il bel viso. Dentro di sé sapeva che avrebbe dovuto andarsene e basta, ma era furioso, furioso perché era stato preso in giro, e gli aveva regalato tutto quello che di più bello aveva. Quelle parole lo avevano prosciugato dentro.  
   
«Vuoi un bacio, mh?» Gli domandò, sibilando contro la sua faccia, mentre gli afferrava il viso con l’altra mano in modo doloroso, tanto da lasciarvi il segno. «Ti stai proprio divertendo a recitare la tua parte, vero Stark? A fare l’innocente. Non meriti di essere baciato, _bugiardo_. _Sei un bugiardo_.» Gli sputò sulle labbra, senza però mai toccarle.  
   
Tony a quel punto reagì, strattonando via la mano di Steve dal viso, che si massaggiò perché gli faceva male. «Che cazzo di recita, Steve? Quale recita?» Mantenere la calma, a quanto sembrava, non serviva a nulla, decise quindi che era il caso di tenergli testa, anche se gli faceva male da morire rispondergli in quel modo.  
   
L’altro sbuffò una risata, scuotendo la testa e guardandolo con disprezzo. E, mentre lo faceva, dentro sanguinava, perché lo amava e non poteva credere che tutto quello era una farsa, che gli aveva mentito, che lo aveva usato. Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e lo fissò intensamente.  
   
«Hai davvero fatto tutta questa fatica per un po’ di cazzo? _Sei patetico_.» Disse tra i denti. Qualsiasi cosa avrebbe detto da quel momento, non avrebbe ascoltato. Era stanco, stanco di soffrire, di tutti i problemi. Non voleva più essere ferito. « _Cristo_ , non riesco neanche più a guardarti in faccia!» Urlò, il suo tono di voce era improvvisamente cambiato, non si era accorto di star tremando di nuovo per la rabbia.  
   
«Sei davvero convinto che io stia facendo tutta questa scena per un po’ di cazzo, davvero Steve? E il patetico sarei io?» E lui che gli aveva detto che lo amava. Aveva sbagliato, lo sapeva che non doveva fidarsi, non doveva fidarsi di nessuno perché tanto la gente sapeva solo ferirlo. Lo facevano i suoi genitori, perché non potevano farlo anche gli altri?  
   
Sentiva tutta la stanza girargli attorno, erano bastate una manciata di parole di un ragazzino per mandare a puttane mesi di sforzi a migliorare come persona.  
   
«No, hai ragione, io sono più patetico di te, perché ho creduto a tutte le puttanate che sono uscite da quella tua bella bocca.» Ribatté acido Steve, mentre il petto gli si alzava ed abbassava a ritmo frenetico. Aveva voglia di fargli male, male come gli aveva fatto lui. Lo aveva ferito. «Hai un futuro come attore, Stark. E non pronunciare il mio nome, mi fa schifo sentirlo sulle tue labbra.» Dopodiché si portò entrambe le mani davanti agli occhi, cercando di calmarsi, ma era inutile. Voleva spaccare tutto.  
   
«Non vuoi credere a me? Non vuoi credere che tu sia stata l’unica persona a cui ho detto ti amo, però credi ad un ragazzino viziato che si diverte a distruggere la felicità degli altri.» Gli afferrò i polsi per togliergli le mani dal viso.  
   
«Guardami in faccia!» Gli urlò. «Guardami in faccia e dimmi che credi a lui e non a me.»  
   
Steve lo guardò adirato. Era stata la mossa più sbagliata che potesse fare, perché quando aveva quei momenti nessuno doveva toccarlo, non importava chi, semplicemente andava in escandescenza per un nonnulla. Infatti non ci mise molto a serrare il pugno e mollargli un gancio destro dritto sullo zigomo, avvertendo la carne morbida lacerarsi sotto il peso delle sue nocche.  
   
« _Mi hai usato_!» Urlò, afferrandolo per i capelli dietro la nuca e premendo la fronte contro la sua. «Fa male? Eh? Non è niente! Niente paragonato a quello che tu hai fatto a me!» Lo lasciò andare, spingendolo lontano con forza. « _Mi fai schifo_!»  
   
Tony si passò il dorso della mano destra sotto il naso per constatare che si era macchiata di rosso, sentiva il gusto metallico del sangue invadergli la bocca, ma era nulla in confronto all’amarezza che lo pervadeva sentendo quelle parole da Steve.  
   
Gli si avvicinò di nuovo, senza timore, sentiva il cuore martellargli nel petto. «Se io uso una cosa, la butto via subito dopo. Non le sto dietro per mesi ad affezionarmici, mi credi così idiota, Rogers?» Gli rispose pieno di bile.  
   
« _Non ti credo più_.» Ribatté immediatamente l’altro, con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime per la rabbia. Non si era neanche accorto che alcune gli avevano bagnato le guance, era talmente nervoso che aveva perso sensibilità alla faccia. Non erano lacrime di un ragazzino, era semplicemente tutta la frustrazione vecchia di mesi che ritornava e veniva fuori dai suoi occhi. «Tu _mi hai usato_.» Ripeté, afferrandolo per il collo in un impeto di rabbia, spingendolo di nuovo indietro fino a farlo sbattere contro il letto.  
   
Si avvicinò, poggiando un ginocchio sul materasso ed afferrandogli di nuovo la t-shirt sul petto, strattonandola così forte tanto che gli parve di sentire il rumore di uno strappo. « _Sei meschino, e maligno_.» Ringhiò. «Io-- Io ti ho dato tutto, ogni cosa! Ti ho dato il mio cuore e tu _lo hai calpestato_.»  
   
«Non è vero!» Urlò Tony. «Non è vero! Io ti amo, tu _sei la cosa più importante_  che mi sia capitata in vita mia!» Gli strinse il viso tra le mani e lo avvicinò con forza al suo per baciarlo, con violenza. Gli morse il labbro, tanto da fargli uscire sangue, per poi succhiarlo via.  
   
« _Io ti amo_.» Quella volta, però, glielo sussurrò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. Gli leccò via una lacrima dalla guancia, lasciandovi una traccia rossa di sangue.  
   
Steve gemette frustrato, afferrando di nuovo il suo viso in una mano e spingendolo giù, facendogli affondare la nuca nel materasso. «Le tue parole sono veleno, smettila di riempirti la bocca di bugie, smettila!» Urlò, mentre altre lacrime gli bagnavano la faccia e si chinava per andare a mordergli le labbra, sentendo il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua.  
   
«Cosa vuoi da me? Vuoi che ti scopi?» Ringhiò, facendogli allargare le gambe a forza. «Tu mi hai usato, ed adesso _io userò te_. Cosa ero, per te? Un modo per svuotarti le palle?»  
   
D’istinto Tony gli mollò uno schiaffo in pieno viso, non riusciva a sentir parlare Steve in quel modo. Lui non era così, lui era il ragazzo goffo con gli occhiali che leggeva Ellis a Malibu.  
   
«Ridammi il mio Steve!» Gli strillò in volto. «Rivoglio il mio Steve, quello buono e gentile di cui mi sono innamorato.» Era paonazzo in volto e non solo per il sangue ed i lividi. Gli occhi erano costellati di capillari rossi e a stento trattenevano lacrime di rabbia.  
   
«Lo hai già preso e rovinato, mi hai preso tutto!» Lo schiaffo del moro lo aveva reso furioso, infatti ricambiò il favore, mollandogli un cazzotto sull’altra guancia e facendogli di nuovo sanguinare il naso. Si guardò le mani, erano sporche del sangue di Tony, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto smetterla, andarsene, dentro di sé era distrutto per il fatto che stava infierendo su di lui. Nonostante tutto, lo amava.  
   
Si passò il dorso della mano sulla guancia, per asciugare le lacrime, sporcandosi però di sangue. Dopodiché con stizza gli strattonò in basso i jeans, senza neanche aprirli, facendo saltar via il bottone e tirandoli verso di sé con forza, tanto che riuscì a sfilargli anche le scarpe e a gettare tutto lontano. «Adesso ti darò esattamente quello che vuoi, quello che meriti, e poi me ne andrò e non ti rivolgerò mai più la parola.»  
   
«Smettila, ti prego. Smettila di fare così.» Glielo disse a bassa voce, Tony, accarezzandogli il volto. Quel viso stupendo che in quel momento era impastato di lacrime, sangue e lividi. «Facciamo l’amore e dopo ti calmi, ok? _Ti amo_ , Steve, e mi spaventi se fai così.»  
   
Il biondo in risposta gli sfilò gli slip, con stizza, e scrollò la testa per togliersi le sue mani dalla faccia. «Non devi toccarmi.» Sibilò, guardandolo con rabbia dritto negli occhi. Voleva che vedesse cosa gli aveva fatto, come lo aveva ridotto, voleva che soffrisse come stava soffrendo lui.  
   
Non gli credeva, non riusciva a credere a nessuna delle parole che pronunciava. «Non parlare di amore, tu _non sai cosa sia_.» Disse, mentre si apriva la patta dei jeans, rendendosi conto che era eccitato. Si sentì davvero schifoso, in quel momento, ad eccitarsi in quella situazione. Quindi dovette prendersela con Tony, per attutire il senso di colpa. «Guarda cosa mi hai fatto.» Singhiozzò amaramente, serrando la mascella.  
   
«Vuoi che ti scopi?» Ripeté ancora una volta, mentre con uno scatto lo afferrava e faceva voltare di spalle. Non voleva guardarlo, non voleva che provasse a baciarlo, non voleva più ascoltare le sue bugie. «Perché io sono solo questo, vero? _Il cazzo tra le tue cosce_.» Gli spinse la faccia nel materasso, mentre vedeva le lacrime infrangersi sulla maglia di quello lasciando scie scure.  
   
Tony, a fatica, riuscì a fare perno sulle braccia per tirarsi su quel tanto che bastava per respirare e per dirgli:  
«Guardami in faccia mentre lo fai. Lo sai benissimo che tu non sei solo un cazzo tra le mie cosce, se ci credi davvero a quello che stai dicendo, allora guardami in faccia, abbi il coraggio di guardarmi dritto negli occhi se è vero che ti faccio così schifo.» Altre lacrime gli scesero dal viso e andarono a macchiare le lenzuola, già sporche di sangue.  
   
«Stai zitto!» Urlò il biondo, quasi tentato di coprirsi le orecchie con le mani per non sentire più la sua voce. Faceva male, ogni parola era una stilettata nel petto, perché sapeva fosse una bugia. Era tutta una farsa. «Adesso ti farai usare da me, come _la troia che sei_. Perché è questo che sei, Stark, _una troia ricca e viziata e maligna e meschina_.» Gli spinse di nuovo la testa in basso, il pugno sulla sua nuca.  
   
Portò l’altra mano sulla sua natica, stringendola tra le dita fino a fargli male, tanto che con le unghie corte penetrò nella carne. Quindi spinse il bacino in avanti ed entrò in lui con un colpo d’anche secco, senza lubrificarlo, avvertendo la sua stessa carne bruciare a causa della penetrazione forzata. Stava facendo male anche a lui, ma non gli importava, l’attrito era doloroso ed aveva bisogno di sentire quel bruciore.  
   
Tony liberò un urlo di dolore che però morì tra le pieghe delle lenzuola, faceva anche fatica a respirare e la testa gli girava vorticosamente. Il fatto che Steve non gli avesse permesso di girarsi era la riprova che quello era un gesto di disperazione e non credeva a quello che gli stava dicendo. Non avrebbe avuto timore di guardarlo negli occhi, altrimenti.  
   
Certo, quello era solo un premio di consolazione, perché saperlo arrabbiato con lui per nessun motivo se non una manciata di parole di un ragazzino lo faceva più male di quel sesso sporco e rabbioso.  
   
« _Cristo_.» Sfiatò il biondo, stringendo gli occhi e tirandosi indietro, sentendo tutto il corpo bruciare di dolore e disperazione. Lo penetrò di nuovo, talmente forte da far cozzare la testata del letto contro il muro, mentre gemeva frustrato perché non vi era soddisfazione in quello che stava facendo. «C-come ti fa sentire? Come ti senti ad essere usato?» Chiese con voce rotta dagli ansiti, mentre continuava a muoversi senza sosta, afferrando entrambe le sue natiche con forza per spingerselo contro.  
   
Provò di nuovo a tirarsi su con la testa, Tony, sembrava che il materasso volesse risucchiargli la faccia e la testa gli girava vorticosamente. Riuscì a prendere una boccata d’aria e a sputare fuori a fatica: «Steve ti stai facendo male anche tu. Fammi girare, calmati e riproviamo più tardi. Non ha senso quello che stai facendo.» Sarà stato anche per il poco ossigeno, ma non aveva la benché minima reazione sotto l’ombelico, praticamente la prima volta che gli succedeva.  
   
« _Non deve piacermi_.» Gli rispose subito quello, poggiando una mano al centro della sua schiena e graffiandogli la pelle, affondando le unghie corte nella carne fino a farlo sanguinare. «E no, non riproviamo più tardi, perché questa è l’ultima volta che mi presto ai tuoi giochetti subdoli.» Si passò di nuovo la mano sul viso, sentendo il sangue sotto le unghie.  
   
Era nauseato da quello che stava facendo, ed era nauseato dal fatto che quella cosa lo facesse sentire un mostro. Era Tony, lui lo aveva ridotto in quel modo, ma non riusciva neanche a fargliela pagare. Non riusciva nemmeno ad odiarlo con la stessa intensità con cui lo amava.  
   
«Q-questa è la fine. Hai smesso di recitare.»  
   
Tony, con un notevole sforzo, riuscì a tirare indietro una mano, riuscendo ad agganciare un braccio di Steve e farlo cadere su di lui senza tanta difficoltà, avendolo colto di sorpresa, in quell’attimo che i loro volti erano vicini, il ragazzo riuscì a sussurrargli un: «Ti amo, Steve.»  
   
Dopo di ché, non capì nulla di quello che stava succedendo, visto che la stanza continuava a girare attorno a lui e si sentiva mancare l’ossigeno nei polmoni. Poco dopo perse i sensi.  
   
L’altro non stava ascoltando davvero, l’unica cosa che sentiva era il bruciore e poteva giurare di sentire l’odore del sangue impregnargli le narici. Si raddrizzò a fatica, tremando visibilmente, ma non per il piacere. Serrò gli occhi e continuò a spingere forte, ogni movimento era una fitta ai lombi, sentiva che si stava lentamente afflosciando, segno che non sarebbe mai riuscito a concludere.  
   
Non si accorse che il moro aveva perso i sensi. Gli colpì una natica con frustrazione, ansimando e gemendo per il fastidio all’erezione, decidendo così di uscire da lui e lasciar perdere. Quella cosa lo aveva distrutto, sia fisicamente che psicologicamente.  Solo in quell’istante si rese conto che l’altro non si muoveva, e per un attimo andò in panico. Infatti lo voltò immediatamente, guardando il suo volto livido e sporco di sangue, deturpato dai suoi pugni.  
   
«S-Stark?» Lo chiamò, muovendolo, deglutendo spaventato. Quella cosa fu il colpo di grazia definitivo per la sua ormai inesistente erezione.  
   
Tony, per alcuni minuti non si trovò più, pesto, sul suo letto. Era assieme a Steve, entrambi felici, sotto quel _Pier 19_ dove si erano scambiati il primo bacio. Non c’era la scuola, non c’erano le troiette che gli ronzavano attorno, non c’era Loki. C’erano solo loro due.  
   
Invece era inerme sul suo letto, semi nudo col volto tumefatto e sporco di sangue e non sentiva che Steve lo chiamava.  
   
« _Cristo_ \--- Apri gli occhi.» Mormorò il biondo, con un filo di voce, non riuscendo a controllare altre lacrime. Si guardò le mani sporche di sangue, si sentiva impazzire. Non aveva pensato alle conseguenze, e più guardava l’altro più gli veniva la nausea per quello che aveva fatto. «Mi senti?» Domandò ancora, afferrandogli il volto in una mano, piano, e guardandolo, sperando che riaprisse gli occhi prima di fargli venire un infarto.  
   
Tony non dava segni di reazione. La mancanza di ossigeno, il dolore, sia psicologico che fisico, il pensiero di perdere di nuovo Steve e quella volta in malo modo lo avevano risucchiato in un vortice che sembrava non volerlo lasciare.  
   
Steve, a quel punto, non sapendo che fare, ricordò il corso di rianimazione del professor Coulson. Quindi portò due dita a stringere il naso del moro e avvicinò la bocca alla sua, soffiandoci dentro tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, mentre con l’altra mano tentava un massaggio cardiaco.  
   
«Tony? Per favore…» sussurrò senza fiato, ripetendo il passaggio.  
   
Dopo un paio di tentativi, il ragazzo iniziò a tossire e ad immagazzinare ossigeno a fatica. Aprì gli occhi piano e vide il volto di Steve così irrimediabilmente vicino al suo.  
   
«Sei tornato…» Gli sussurrò a mezza voce, sollevando, non senza sforzo, una mano per accarezzarlo.  
   
L’altro corrugò la fronte, allontanandosi di scatto come scottato. Il suo sguardo era così carico di sentimento che per un attimo credé davvero di star sbagliando tutto. Ma poi scosse la testa, perché si disse che non poteva farlo vincere di nuovo, non poteva farsi plagiare di nuovo.  
   
«Non sono nemmeno riuscito a venire. A quanto pare non sei un ottimo _svuotapalle_ come il sottoscritto.» Disse apatico, strisciando via fino a rimettersi in piedi a fatica. Dopo tirò su i pantaloni e chiuse la zip, cercando di darsi un contegno e notando che perfino la sua maglietta era sporca di sangue. «Prendo le mie cose e tolgo il disturbo.»  
   
Uscì fuori in fretta, per raccattare i libri e lo zaino, indossando quest’ultimo sulle spalle e strusciando le mani sporche sul petto. Aveva le scarpe che puzzavano di succo d’arancia, e sentiva male ovunque. Quando ritornò in camera Tony era ancora sul letto e si prese un minuto per osservarlo disteso con la faccia pesta, anche le lenzuola erano sporche di sangue.  
   
«Mi credi un così bravo attore? Pensi che abbia finto di svenire? Sai perché ho perso i sensi, Steve? Perché ho paura di perderti di nuovo…» Buttò fuori Tony, con quel poco di fiato che era riuscito a recuperare. Si sforzò a togliere la maglietta, provando a pulirsi la faccia con quella, e la buttò per terra, rannicchiandosi nudo nel letto. Sentiva freddo anche se la temperatura decisamente primaverile suggeriva altro.  
   
Quello lo guardò, senza espressione, e fece spallucce in modo automatico. «Non si aggiusteranno le cose questa volta.» Gli spiegò. «Non dopo quello che ho fatto, quello che _tu_ mi hai portato a fare. Mi hai distrutto, tutto qui, e non puoi fare nulla per aggiustare questa situazione del cazzo.»  
   
Fece qualche passo verso la porta, bloccandosi a guardare il legno. «Spero che un giorno troverai qualcuno da amare, che amerai qualcuno _come io ho amato te_.» Dopo poggiò la mano sulla maniglia per crearsi un’uscita da quell’incubo, e affrettò il passo mentre prendeva le scale. Non voleva più sentire la sua voce, faceva troppo male.  
   
Tony non aveva la forza di tirarsi su dal letto e corrergli dietro, quella situazione l’aveva sfinito e sapeva che sarebbe finita con altre botte. Allungando una mano, riuscì ad afferrare il lenzuolo per coprirsi e rimase così rannicchiato a rimuginare sul pomeriggio appena concluso.  
   
Si addormentò poco dopo, ignorando i richiami di Lucy per farlo scendere a cenare e svegliandosi solo l’indomani mattina, ancora tutto indolenzito e col cuore a pezzi.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Lucy riuscì a convincerlo ad alzarsi e darsi una lavata solo nell’inoltrato pomeriggio seguente. Quella donna era la cosa più vicina ad una madre che Tony potesse avere, si spaventò quando entrò in camera sua per vedere come mai non fosse sceso per andare a scuola quella mattina.  
   
Lo trovò con il viso pieno di lividi, ancora incrostato di sangue avvolto in lenzuola altrettanto sporche.  Si avvicinò a lui, sfiorandogli una guancia come a volerlo accarezzare, sapeva che toccandolo gli avrebbe fatto male.  
   
«Signorino Stark, forse è meglio se adesso va a farsi una doccia, io nel frattempo le cambio le lenzuola e le preparo una tazza di latte caldo con il caffè come piace a lei e anche dei cookies, naturalmente.» Gli disse dolcemente, la quarta volta che era andata da lui per vedere come stava.  
   
Tony si voltò verso di lei e non rispose, si limitò ad alzarsi lentamente dal letto, non preoccupandosi del fatto che la donna potesse vederlo completamente nudo, tanto lei era abituata a ben di peggio, e si chiuse in bagno.  
   
Si guardò allo specchio e vide esattamente quello che sentiva: un Tony fatto a pezzi. Dopo si infilò sotto il gettito caldo della doccia e cercò di lavare via ogni traccia del pomeriggio precedente, ma i lividi sul viso, come quelli sul cuore, restavano bene in vista.  
   
Uscito dal bagno trovò il letto pulito ed una tazzona di latte fumante con un piattino pieno di biscotti ad aspettarlo sul suo comodino. Dall’armadio pescò una maglietta di _Scooby Doo_  ed un pantalone della tuta e si vestì per poi infilarsi a letto a mangiare qualcosa, mentre guardava i cartoni animati alla tv.  
   
I successivi tre giorni passarono identici: Lucy era l’unica autorizzata ad entrare in camera sua, gli portava qualcosa da mangiare e gli chiedeva se aveva bisogno di qualcosa. Guardava per ore la televisione ed ignorava sistematicamente le telefonate. Bucky aveva provato ad andare da lui, visto che non si faceva vedere a scuola e non rispondeva alle chiamate, ma Tony non voleva vederlo.  
   
Il rientro a scuola non era stato dei migliori, tanti giorni a casa e la faccia ancora piena di botte non potevano passare inosservate, ma lui ignorava tutti quanti. Potevano anche andare a farsi fottere in blocco, per quanto gli riguardava. Gli era capitato anche di incrociare Steve nei corridoi e ogni volta che succedeva sentiva una lama sottile e affilata che gli passava il petto da parte a parte.  
   
Decise di dedicarsi totalmente alla corsa ed aveva iniziato a chiudersi nel garage di casa sua a trafficare con moto e auto durante il suo tempo libero, che era aumentato esponenzialmente da quel giorno, non usciva più con i T-Birds, disertava le feste ed evitava il più possibile il contatto con la gente, aveva iniziato a studiare qualche guida di Boston e dintorni per farsi un’idea di quella che di lì a poco sarebbe diventata la sua nuova vita e, grazie a suo padre, si era fatto arrivare dei libri e depliant sulla fabbrica di Ferrari a Maranello, visto che le sue intenzioni di andare a fare uno stage lì durante l’università si facevano sempre più concrete.  
   
Ogni tanto andava a nascondersi al _Pier 19_ , quando sentiva il bisogno di fumare una canna e perdersi nei ricordi dell’estate di quasi un anno prima.  
   
Con Steve, primi momenti a parte, non si era arreso. Lo chiamava, lo cercava, era addirittura andato sotto casa sua per cercare di parlargli, ma era stato cacciato via sia da suo padre che, in malo modo, da lui. Un pomeriggio, tornato a casa presto da scuola, si sedette alla sua scrivania, prese una penna e un pezzo di carta e si mise a scrivere.  
   
La musica era la cosa che Steve amava di più, magari con una canzone lo avrebbe ascoltato.  
   
   
   
 _Stranded at the drive in  
Branded a fool  
What will they say  
Monday at school?_  
 _Steve, can't you see  
I'm in misery?  
You made a start, now we're apart  
There's nothing left for me_  
 _Love has flown all alone  
I sit and wonder why, oh?  
Why you left me, oh Steve_  
 _Oh Steve, baby, someday  
When high school is done  
Somehow, someway  
Our two worlds will be one_  
 _In Heaven forever  
And ever we will be  
Oh please, say you'll stay  
Oh Steve_  
 _Steve my darling', you hurt me real bad  
You know it's true  
But baby you gotta believe me when I say  
I'm helpless without you_  
 _Love has flown all alone_  
I sit I wonder why  
Why you left me, oh Steve?  
Steve, Steve, why, oh Steve?  
  
Piegò il foglio, lo sistemò nel suo zaino e il giorno successivo lo infilò in una delle fessure del suo armadietto. Non ebbe alcuna risposta da parte di Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Mi credete che sono stata male anche a betarlo, questo capitolo?  
> Devo dire che Tony è di una dolcezza disarmante, ed il modo in cui prova ad aggiustare le cose – stupidamente poi, ed infantilmente, perché è quello l’unico modo che conosce – ha reso il tutto ancora più devastante.  
> Avevo bisogno che Steve agisse in questo modo, perché sta affrontando un cambiamento nella sua vita e sta maturando, anche, e queste azioni non sono altro che le conseguenze di anni passati a stare zitto e buono con suo padre, con i suoi compagni nelle altre scuole, e con tutte le persone che hanno approfittato della sua gentilezza. Insomma, la rivincita dei fessacchiotti.  
> Ovviamente Tony era la persona sbagliata con cui prendersela, ma se non altro, entrambi hanno appreso una grossa lezione da ciò che è accaduto. Questa cosa o li distruggerà del tutto, o li unirà più di prima. Staremo a vedere.  
> E adesso basta filosofeggiare c.c vado a sbaciucchiarmi Tony e a consolarlo.  
> Addio. *si spara*
> 
> Note di Shin* (aka Chievans) alias Tony: Ci credete quando vi diciamo che stiamo ancora male a distanza di mesi da quando abbiamo scritto questo capitolo? Ci siamo fatte dei bei pianti.  
> Ma le cose sono andate così.  
> Tony in un certo senso pensa di meritarsela tutta quella frustrazione sfogata su di lui, li conosciamo benissimo i picchi di autodistruzione che può avere, sa di aver parecchio ferito Steve nei mesi passati e crede che sia la giusta punizione in un certo senso. D'altra parte spera davvero che quello di Steve sia solo un momento di rabbia da dover liberare, invece a quanto pare, non è così.  
> Questo è una sorta di momento di non ritorno per loro due, che li cambierà.  
> D'altra parte non poteva neanche esimersi dall'essere così drastico, perché questi due sono estremi. Il loro amore e i loro caratteri sono tutt'altro che semplici e lineari.  
> Detto ciò, ho scritto fin troppo, non mandateci troppi bestemmioni. Già stiamo male di nostro.  
> Alla prossima.


	17. Call Me Maybe

 

**Call Me Maybe**

  
  
  
  
  
I giorni erano passati, così come le settimane, senza che Steve se ne rendesse davvero conto. Lui ne ricordava solo uno, di giorno, l’ultimo in cui era stato felice con Tony, l’ultimo in cui ancora credeva alle sue bugie prima di entrare in quel maledetto cantiere a Melrose ed incontrare Loki. Da lì in poi, la sua vita non aveva avuto più senso. Stava male, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto riprendersi, ma continuava ad essere incazzato, arrabbiato con il mondo perché aveva perso l’unica cosa bella che avesse mai avuto, ed aveva scoperto anche che quella cosa bella non era altro che una bugia costruita ad arte.  
Così andava a scuola e seguiva le lezioni, i suoi voti continuavano ad essere alti, ma per il resto attaccava briga con tutti molto facilmente. Anche una sola parola poteva scatenare reazioni violente in lui, tanto che in poco tempo aveva dato inizio a parecchie risse nei corridoi, in mensa, e perfino sul campo da football.  
Pian  piano il suo nuovo atteggiamento lo aveva portato alla popolarità, era diventato perfino più popolare di Tony che per la scuola non si faceva vedere molto, anzi. All’inizio, subito dopo quel giorno orribile, il moro non si era presentato alla Beverly High per diversi giorni, ma poi era tornato di nuovo all’attacco.  
Lo aveva cercato, lo aveva chiamato, si era appostato sotto casa sua per riuscire a parlargli, ma Steve era diventato sordo ed aveva continuato ad ignorarlo. Improvvisamente i ruoli si erano invertiti, improvvisamente il bello e dannato era Rogers, sempre imbronciato, sempre annoiato, e sempre incazzato.  
Natasha adorava quella nuova versione, tanto che in poco tempo era diventata sua amica. Lo aveva consolato insieme a Peggy, lo aveva tranquillizzato, e gli aveva spiegato come comportarsi. Insomma, l’atteggiamento era poi venuto da sé, perché Steve non fingeva, in quel periodo della sua vita era davvero totalmente apatico.  
Anche quel giorno se ne stavano seduti sugli spalti. Il biondo aveva sul naso un paio di occhiali da sole Carrera, ormai diventati per lui un vezzo, praticamente non se ne separava mai. All’inizio li aveva indossati per nascondere gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, perché i primi giorni erano stati devastanti, poi aveva cominciato ad usarli per tenere lo sguardo invisibile agli occhi degli altri. Nessuno doveva sapere quanto stesse soffrendo, i suoi occhi parlavano più di qualsiasi parola.  
Indossava un paio di Levi’s consunti che Joseph gli aveva regalato in una giornata di shopping con Tara, una canotta bianca, ed il giubbotto di pelle blu con il marchio delle Pink Ladies. Ai piedi delle nuove All Star, total black, perché quelle chiare aveva dovuto buttarle nella spazzatura, avevano continuato a puzzare di succo d’arancia.  
Natasha gli passò una mano nel ciuffo ingellato, sbuffandogli il fumo in faccia. Steve la guardò, con la sigaretta tra le labbra, mentre se ne stava seduto chinato in avanti, con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, ad osservare i ragazzini del primo anno che si passavano la palla sul campo di football.  
«Sono proprio degli incapaci.» Commentò Peggy, seduta sulle gambe di Sam, anche lei con una sigaretta tra le labbra. «Thor, hai adocchiato qualcuno?»  
«Sei pazza? Non sono un pedofilo.» Sghignazzò il biondone, strizzandole l’occhio e passando la sigaretta a Darcy che canticchiava un motivetto tra le labbra.  
Rogers sbuffò una risata e prese una boccata di fumo, notando che Bucky, il migliore amico di Tony, stava salendo gli spalti verso loro. Pensò subito che volesse parlare con la rossa, a quanto aveva capito i due erano in procinto di mettersi insieme – o almeno, continuavano a ripetere di non essere una coppia, ma i fatti parlavano chiaro.  
«Guarda un po’ chi sta arrivando.» Le disse Steve, giusto per avvisarla, con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.  
Bucky si avvicinò loro con il suo solito atteggiamento al di sopra di tutto e di tutti, abbassò la guardia solo per fare l’occhiolino a Natasha.  
   
«Rogers, devo parlare con te.” Gli disse, con tono di ordine. Si era affiancato a lui, rimanendo in piedi e guardandolo dall’alto al basso. Steve non si mosse dalla sua posizione e lo guardava ridacchiando, quindi Bucky si abbassò afferrandogli il collo della giacca: «Adesso. Da soli. Alza il culo.»  
   
«Non ti agitare, Barnes.» Lo ammonì quello, afferrandogli il polso e staccandogli la mano dalla sua giacca, rimettendosi subito in piedi sotto lo sguardo divertito della Romanoff. «Torno subito.» Avvisò gli altri, mentre seguiva il ragazzo giù dagli spalti in un angolo più appartato del campo, dove nessuno avrebbe potuto ascoltarli.  
   
«Beh? Che vuoi? Ho da fare.» Lo invogliò a parlare, a quel punto, facendo scivolare i Carrera sul naso per lanciargli un’occhiataccia.  
   
«Oh, ti ruberò soltanto cinque dei tuoi preziosissimi minuti, grattarsi il culo è un’attività molto impegnativa, lo so molto bene.» Gli rispose sarcastico il ragazzo, visibilmente irritato. Era evidente che Steve gli dava sui nervi, ultimo arrivato e pretendeva di fare il padrone della scuola, ed in più aveva fatto qualcosa a Tony, che non era più lo stesso di prima.  
   
Quindi, proseguì: «Cosa cazzo è successo con Tony?» Non era tipo da giri di parole, andò dritto al punto.  
   
Steve ritornò a piantare gli occhiali da sole in faccia, per non mostrargli la sua espressione addolorata. Non appena pronunciavano quel nome, per lui, era una tragedia. Quindi si schiarì la gola, infilando le mani in tasca e facendo spallucce. «Non ne ho idea, come avrai notato, io e lui non scopiamo più.»  
   
Bucky si avvicinò pericolosamente a lui, costringendolo a dare le spalle contro il muro portante degli spalti.  
   
«Senti, damerino, non credere di volermi prendere per il culo. Sembrerò anche il tipo che se ne sbatte di tutto e di tutti, ma ci tengo ad un paio di persone. Per tua disgrazia, hai combinato qualcosa con una di queste. Quindi, o parli chiaro o ti riduco la faccia esattamente come l’hai ridotta tu a lui, siamo intesi?» Il ragazzo sputò con violenza quelle parole e si era già preparato con i pugni stretti.  
   
«Cos’è, all’improvviso ti importa di lui?» Ringhiò il biondo, furioso, spintonandolo e fronteggiandolo senza problemi. Meglio non provocarlo in quel periodo, era facilmente irritabile, ingaggiava risse per un nonnulla. «Sì, ce le siamo suonate, e come avrai ben notato lui ha avuto la peggio. Vuoi fare la sua stessa fine?» Chiese ancora, con il volto che gli si arrossava per la rabbia. «Cosa cazzo volete da me? Voglio essere lasciato in pace! Il tuo amico mi ha preso palesemente per culo, inutile che tu venga a fare il cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura. Tranquillo, troverà un giocattolino di rimpiazzo.»  
   
«Levami le mani di dosso Rogers, io non starò qui a farmele dare come ha fatto Tony.» Gli rispose molto tranquillamente Bucky. «Ti ci mando io all’ospedale, stavolta.» Grugnì. «Se non vuoi che ti attacchi a testa in giù sugli spalti sei pregato di spiegarmi perché vi siete riempiti di botte, anzi, scusa, perché lo hai riempito di botte quel pomeriggio.» Lo spintonò nuovamente contro il muro, puntandogli l’indice contro lo sterno. «E se proprio devi farti i cazzi miei, a me di Tony mi è sempre importato, solo che fino ad ora non ha mai avuto bisogno di me, se l’è sempre cavata da solo. Lo conosco da più di dieci anni e non l’ho mai visto ridotto in queste condizioni. Sei davvero convinto che ti abbia preso per il culo? Allora spiegami, per favore, in che modo l’ha fatto e perché, se non gliene frega niente di te, ha reagito a tutta questa storia rintanandosi in casa e non rivolgendo la parola a nessuno?»  
   
«Perché è ferito nell’orgoglio, ecco perché.» Ribatté l’altro, con stizza. «Perché il suo giochetto è stato scoperto, e adesso non può più divertirsi a prendermi in giro con voi altri. Scommetto che vi facevate grosse risate.» Sfilò gli occhiali da sole, mettendoli sulla testa e fissando gli occhi acquamarina in quelli chiarissimi dell’altro. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto.    
   
«Pensi che io non lo sappia? Non sono così stupido, Barnes.» Sputò inviperito, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi. «Mi ha mentito, ha giocato con i miei sentimenti.»  
   
Bucky rise amaramente, scuotendo la testa.  
   
«Non hai capito proprio un cazzo, Rogers. Dopo quello che è successo alla festa, quando ha scoperto che eri rimasto qui, non ha più parlato di te. E se ci azzardavamo a prenderti per il culo, ce le dava di santa ragione.  
Ferito nell’orgoglio? Altra puttanata. Fosse stato veramente così, si sarebbe scopato tutte le ragazze del primo anno e quella manciata di galline che ancora non si è fatto. Ti proclami tanto innamorato di lui e poi  non hai capito neanche lontanamente com’è fatto.» Sfiatò tutto in una volta, concludendo: «E sentiamo, campione, come avresti fatto a smascherarlo?»  
   
Ci mancò poco che la mascella di Steve non toccò terra. Si disse che no, non doveva credere a Bucky, era amico di quell’infame ed avrebbe fatto di tutto per convincerlo che ciò che pensava fosse sbagliato. «Loki, il fratello di Thor. A quanto pare lui sì che conosce bene il tuo amico. E sì, hai ragione, io non so com’è fatto, perché stava recitando la sua parte, lo ha fatto tutto il tempo.»  
   
Si poggiò contro la parete degli spalti, abbassando lo sguardo e fissandosi la punta delle scarpe. Odiava dover ritornare a pensare a tutto quello che era successo. «Immagino ti avrà detto che per lui non ero altro che uno… _svuota palle_. Inutile che provi a convincermi del contrario, niente mi farà cambiare idea. E poi--- è tardi, dopo quello che gli ho fatto— _che mi ha fatto fare_ … non c’è più modo di aggiustare le cose. Non torno indietro, non questa volta.»  
   
Bucky gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
   
«Sei più coglione di quanto credessi. Mi stai dicendo che hai cambiato i connotati al mio migliore amico per qualche stronzata che ti ha raccontato quella serpe di Odinson? Non sai proprio come si sta al mondo.» Si allontanò,  poi, rivolgendo lo sguardo altrove, era esterrefatto. Non sapeva se continuare a sputargli addosso parole o se ammazzarlo di botte per aver ridotto Tony a poco più di una larva per cazzate che si era sicuramente inventato Loki.  
   
«Lo sai che Loki non è stato ammesso alla West Beverly High perché alle medie si era inventato una storia di molestie sessuali da parte del professore di inglese? E tu vuoi dar credito a quell’essere immondo? E la vuoi sapere un’altra cosa? Quando io e gli altri abbiamo provato a parlare di te con lui, siamo stati noi a definirti _svuota palle_  e sai come mi ha risposto? Con una ginocchiata proprio nelle mie, di palle, che per due giorni mi sono dovuto inventare scuse con Natasha.» Ringhiò con cattiveria, girandosi nuovamente contro di lui.  
   
«Io…» il biondo vacillò, e guardò fisso negli occhi di quello. Erano sinceri, gli sembravano sinceri, e non riusciva a crederci. Per la prima volta, dopo mesi, provò stima per lui, per il modo in cui era andato a parlargli. Si vedeva che provava affetto per Stark, si vedeva dalle mani che tremavano appena, dal modo in cui lo stava difendendo. Era davvero un amico, il migliore che il moro potesse avere.  
   
«Ma… Loki sapeva ogni cosa, _ogni dettaglio_.» Mormorò, con voce bassa, abbassando lo sguardo mentre un altro tarlo lo assaliva. E se avesse sbagliato? E se Tony fosse davvero sincero?  
   
«Ah, sì? Pensa un po’ che coincidenza. Sbaglio o frequenti casa Odinson da quando sei arrivato? Non mi stupirei se quella carogna avesse infilato qualche registratore in camera di quel rincoglionito di Thor. Immagino che Loki sia stato sempre molto gentile e affabile sia con te che con suo fratello, vero?» Lo disse in modo sarcastico, Bucky, e si portò le mani tra i capelli, aveva voglia di suonargliele ma si era dimostrato così ingenuo che quasi gli faceva pena. «Tony è fatto a modo suo e qui la vita funziona diversamente che negli altri posti. Ti sembreremo un mucchio di ragazzini viziati e non posso negare che, in fondo, un po’ tutti lo siamo. Ma qualcuno di noi ha dei sentimenti, sai? Non siamo tutti bravi a dimostrarlo, anzi, non lo siamo affatto. Perché credi che Natasha ce l’abbia tanto con Tony? Perché lei si era invaghita di lui, ma non viceversa. E ti assicuro che non si è mai comportato con nessuno nel modo in cui ha fatto con te. Certi giorni stento a riconoscerlo anche io.»  
   
Il biondo si torse le mani, ed in quel momento gli si stavano torcendo anche le budella. Avvertiva un forte senso di nausea per quello che aveva fatto a Tony, per il modo in cui lo aveva trattato, per la _violenza_. Quello gli aveva scritto una lettera a cuore aperto, e lui non gli aveva creduto. Lo aveva implorato, e lui non lo aveva ascoltato.  Si piantò le mani in faccia, aveva il volto cadaverico. «Mio Dio… _che cosa ho fatto_.»  
   
Deglutì a vuoto e si rese conto che, per la prima volta, era stato lui a rovinare ogni cosa. Non si sarebbe mai più aggiustato nulla, non aveva il coraggio di avvicinare il moro e, per quanto ne poteva sapere, quello magari non voleva nemmeno più parlarci con lui.  
   
«Non lo so che cosa hai fatto. So solo che Tony sta male e se non vuoi che ti fracassi la testa contro un muro, cerca di trovare una soluzione. Ti è rimasto poco più di un mese alla fine della scuola, se vuoi arrivare alla cerimonia del diploma col tuo bel faccino intatto, ti consiglio di fare qualcosa.» Gli rispose Bucky, secco, tirando fuori dalla tasca del giubbotto un pacchetto di Marlboro ed infilandosi una sigaretta in bocca.  
   
Steve lo imitò, con mano tremanti, infilando in bocca il filtro di una Lucky Strike, dando fuoco al tabacco subito dopo. Prese una grossa boccata di fumo, portando gli occhi al cielo. Non poteva credere che Tony lo amasse davvero, si era convinto che avesse mentito, ed invece non era così.  
   
«Sono stato uno stronzo.» Disse, ritornando a guardare il ragazzo. «Darò una festa per la fine dell’anno scolastico, a casa mia, pensi di riuscire a portarcelo?» Quella era l’ultima spiaggia.  
   
«Sì, sei stato stronzo. E parecchio. In un paio di settimane, dovrei farcela a convincerlo. Faccio fatica a sentirlo anche io, ultimamente. Da quando hai deciso di fare lo schizzinoso e non rispondergli al telefono, filtra tutte le telefonate con la segreteria, mi risponde una volta su dieci.» Barnes prese una lunga boccata alla sigaretta. «Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, ho altro da fare. Natasha mi aspetta.» Concluse, piantando Steve da solo a ripensare al suo comportamento.  
   
Quello l’osservò sparire, mentre teneva la sigaretta tra le labbra e si chiedeva cosa avrebbe potuto dire e fare per aggiustare le cose. Era teso come una corda di violino, ogni minimo rumore riusciva a farlo scattare. Era arrabbiato con se stesso, si sentiva schifoso, disgustoso, e sperava che Tony avrebbe potuto perdonarlo.  
   
Fece qualche passo verso il campo, inforcando i Carrera ed osservando i ragazzini giocare a football in modo pessimo. Gettò il mozzicone a terra, aveva praticamente divorato la Lucky Strike, e mentre lo faceva un pallone gli colpì la spalla in modo violento, tanto che per poco non sobbalzò.  Alzò lo sguardo e vide un gruppetto del primo anno sghignazzare, evidentemente non avevano ancora capito come funzionava lì, nonostante fossero passati molti mesi e la scuola era quasi bella che finita. Quindi serrò la mascella ed a grandi falcate si avvicinò a quelli, afferrando per il colletto il primo che gli capitò sotto mano.  
   
«Che hai da ridere, moccioso?» Gli ringhiò in faccia, colpendolo con le nocche dritte sul grugno, gettandolo subito dopo sul prato. Prima di ritornare verso gli spalti gli mollò un calcio nello stomaco, perché se lo meritava – il vecchio Steve non lo avrebbe mai fatto, ma da un po’ di tempo le cose erano cambiate.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Ed un altro mese era passato. Dopo aver parlato con Bucky, Steve non aveva ancora trovato le parole adatte per parlare con Tony. Lo aveva visto in corridoio più volte, lo aveva guardato così intensamente da consumarlo – fortuna che c’erano gli occhiali da sole a celare i suoi occhi – ma _niente_.  
   
Così si ritrovava lì, ancora una volta nei corridoi della Beverly High, circondato dalle Pink Ladies e Thor, a parlare della festa a casa sua che si sarebbe tenuta una settimana dopo. Non aveva mai organizzato un party, prima, infatti le ragazze lo avevano aiutato in tutto – e Joseph aveva deciso di lasciargli la villetta libera tutto il weekend, per andare chissà dove con Tara.  
   
Si poggiò con la schiena all’armadietto, osservando da lontano Tony che sistemava alcuni libri nel suo, di armadietto. Era visibilmente cambiato da quando si erano lasciati, lo si poteva capire anche dal suo abbigliamento. Indossava una t-shirt rossa, il cardigan della squadra di atletica, un paio di normalissimi jeans e le scarpe abbinate alla maglietta.  
   
Vederlo gli faceva male al cuore, avrebbe voluto baciarlo, dirgli che lo amava, chiedergli scusa perché era stato una grossa merda. Voleva il suo perdono, almeno quello, ma non sapeva come fare. Quel giorno aveva intenzione di avvicinarlo per invitarlo alla sua festa, però, era il suo primo tentativo di approccio.  
   
«Stammi a sentire, Steve.» Cominciò Natasha, poggiata all’armadietto proprio accanto a lui. «Quando vai a parlarci, non mostrarti troppo interessato. Ricordi il suo atteggiamento? Ecco, prendi spunto. Sei annoiato, sei bellissimo, e puoi avere chi vuoi, e per lui deve essere un privilegio essere invitato da Rogers in persona.»  
   
Il biondino la guardò, scettico. Non voleva fare lo stronzo con Tony, voleva solo andare lì e dirgli che lo amava.  
   
«Credimi, a lui piace quest’atteggiamento, gli si drizzerà nelle mutande e questa notte penserà a te mentre se lo smanetta a letto.» Ridacchiò la rossa, passando un braccio sulle spalle di Peggy che non sembrava molto propensa ad accondiscendere. «Suvvia, il tempo di mettere le cose a posto, poi ritornerete a fare le checche smielate ed innamorate.»  
   
Steve guardò di nuovo il moro e si morse il labbro inferiore. Non si era mai voltato verso di lui, era di nuovo come se non esistesse. Voleva incrociare i suoi occhi. Avrebbe voluto vederlo sorridere di nuovo.  
   
«Il ritrovo delle vecchie zoccole.» Una voce distrasse il biondo dai suoi pensieri e si voltò a guardare da dove provenisse, notando poco lontano il lanciatore della squadra di Baseball della scuola, Mark, intendo a sproloquiare con i suoi compari mentre osservava le Pink Ladies con un certo interesse. «Quella lì, Darcy, è una gran succhia cazzi.  
   
La ragazza in questione, sfilò il chupa-chups che aveva in bocca con uno scocco e guardò in direzione di quelli, con una certa perplessità. «Non è esatto, ne ha succhiati molti di più Tanya.» Commentò,imbronciandosi come una bambina.  
   
Thor serrò la mascella, ma prima che potesse farsi avanti, Steve lo precedette e si avvicinò a quel Mark, senza neanche preoccuparsi di sfilare gli occhiali dal viso. A quel punto, con uno scatto, gli poggiò l’avambraccio sul petto, facendolo sbattere in modo violento contro gli armadietti.  
   
«Stavi forse parlando della mia amica Darcy Lewis? Sei molto maleducato, sai? Non si parla in questo modo di una _Signora_.» Gli sibilò in faccia, mentre uno degli amici di quello si avvicinava per scansarlo.  Steve non se ne preoccupò, con una gomitata lo scansò immediatamente, spaventandolo a morte. Aveva ancora il volto contratto dalla rabbia e stava aspettando che quel maleducato si scusasse.  
   
«N-no… parlavo… parlavo a vanvera, Steve.» Farfugliò Mark, deglutendo e diventando cianotico in volto. Da un po’ di tempo a quella parte il biondino era diventato estremamente aggressivo, tanto che delle volte le persone avevano anche paura ad avvicinarlo.  
   
«Per te _Capitano Rogers_ , testa di cazzo. E non darmi del tu.» Ribatté quello, lasciandolo andare subito dopo, e facendogli un cenno con il capo per chiedergli di sgomberare il corridoio. E, mentre lo stronzetto si allontanava, nulla impedì a Steve di dargli un calcio nel fondoschiena.  
   
Le Pink Ladies scoppiarono a ridere, seguite a ruota da Thor, mentre la campanella prendeva a suonare impazzita. Steve farfugliò un’imprecazione tra i denti e si voltò verso Tony, sperando non stesse andando già via.  
   
Dopo un paio di settimane di tentativi a contattare Steve, via telefono o presentandosi sotto casa sua, andati a vuoto, Stark ci aveva rinunciato. Forse aveva ragione Loki, se lo meritava tutto quell’odio, in fondo non si era comportato bene con Steve prima del ballo, doveva essere una mossa del karma.  
   
Aveva trovato delle alternative per colmare le sue giornate senza Steve. Aveva la corsa, la meccanica, ogni tanto si vedeva ancora con Bucky ma non aveva più voglia di fare il coglione in giro con il resto dei T Birds. Aveva anche smesso di mettersi addosso il loro giubbotto distintivo.  
   
Aveva assistito con la coda dell’occhio alla scena del quasi pestaggio di Mark a qualche metro di distanza. Steve si era trasformato in lui, anzi, in una versione peggiore di lui. Al biondo bastava veramente poco per scattare e riempire di botte chiunque, era già finito un sacco di volte nell’ufficio di Fury, per questo motivo.  
   
Aveva tirato fuori il libro di biologia, quel maledetto libro che ormai pesava più di un macigno, quando la campanella suonò ed era giunta l’ora di avviarsi in aula, tanto che non si accorse di nulla.  
   
Il biondo si aggiustò la giacca, dandosi un contegno, e si avvicinò velocemente a lui, così da non vederlo scappare in classe prima che potesse parlargli. Lo bloccò, poggiando una mano contro gli armadietti, mentre quello chiudeva lo sportello del suo, e gli mostrò un mezzo sorriso che più che felice sembrava solo triste, e lo sapeva.  
   
«Ehi.» Lo salutò, facendo come aveva detto Natasha, ricordando il vecchio atteggiamento del moro in tutto e per tutto.  
   
Tony fu colto di sorpresa, perché non si aspettava affatto che Steve gli si avvicinasse, quasi aveva paura di prenderle anche lui, visto che gli bastava un niente per infiammarsi e picchiare chiunque. Chiuse l’armadietto e si girò a guardarlo, era la prima volta dopo più di un mese che si trovavano così vicini. Gli occhi celesti del ragazzo non sembravano più quelli di prima, c’era qualcosa che si era spezzato, nel suo sguardo.  
   
Strinse al petto il libro e lo salutò con educazione. «Ciao.»  
   
Steve lo fissò dritto negli occhi, sentendosi tremendamente in colpa, ancora. Tutte le sue sicurezze erano andate a puttane, non sapeva come comportarsi, ogni parola gli sembrava stupida e priva di significato. Si morsicò il labbro, quindi, nervoso, ed infilò entrambe le mani nelle tasche dei jeans.  
   
«Bella giacca.» Disse, portando gli occhi al cielo subito dopo ed evitando di imprecare tra i denti. Era la cosa più stupida che potesse dire, non aveva molto senso, ma in quel momento non sapeva davvero cosa fare, era nel pallone. «Mi ha detto mio padre che mi hai chiamato, qualche mese fa. Ero impegnato.» Ed anche la seconda cazzata era uscita fuori. Aveva voglia di prendersi a calci da solo. «In verità sono sempre impegnato, ultimamente. Anche adesso avrei da fare ma, ehi, sono qui a parlare con te, cinque minuti li ho trovati.»  
   
 _“Gesù Cristo!”_ pensò, distogliendo per un attimo lo sguardo. “ _Andiamo, Steve? Ma come te la tiri? Nessuno ci crede, tu non sei così, smettila di ascoltare i consigli stupidi della Romanoff, stai rovinando un’occasione!”_  
   
Tony prima si guardò la giacca, come a constatare che effettivamente ne indossasse una. «Beh, sì, immagino. Sei una persona importante, adesso.» Gli rispose, sfiorando le pagine del libro. «Una volta anche io ero pieno di impegni. Ora ho messo un po’ di ordine nella mia vita.» Continuò, abbassando lo sguardo per guardarsi le scarpe. Non aveva senso che gli dicesse quelle cose, sicuramente a Steve non fregava nulla.  
   
«Dovevi dirmi qualcosa? Avrei lezione di… bi-biologia adesso, non vorrei farmi pizzicare da Fury nei corridoi.» Alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, cercando di decifrare quello di Steve.  
   
«Chi se ne frega di Fury.» Commentò quest’ultimo, corrugando appena la fronte. Fortuna che il preside non aveva preso alcuni provvedimenti disciplinari contro di lui, in qualche modo lo aveva preso a cuore così come Coulson. Si dette una calmata, guardando l’altro e sperando che tornasse ad alzare lo sguardo. «Perché non mi guardi? Ti sto parlando.»  
   
Tony alzò di nuovo lo sguardo, perplesso. «Ho dei precedenti con Fury, non vorrei beccarmi una sospensione ad un passo del diploma.» Tamburellò le dita sul libro. «Non mi hai ancora detto cosa vuoi da me…»  
   
«Non ti farà niente, stai tranquillo.» Ribatté subito l’altro, infilando le mani nella tasca posteriore dei jeans e tirandone fuori una penna ed un piccolo blocchetto di post-it, che si portava sempre dietro per ogni evenienza – quello non era molto cool, ma certe vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire.  
   
Si poggiò all’armadietto e scrisse un paio di numeri, staccando il foglietto e facendo un passo verso il moro, attaccandolo al suo libro di biologia. Gli strizzò l’occhio, accennando un mezzo sorriso. «Mi sono fatto una linea privata, mio padre non sopportava che il telefono squillasse ogni cinque minuti.» Spiegò. «Mi trovi dopo pranzo, sono reperibile fino alle quattro del pomeriggio.»  Si guardò intorno, facendo spallucce come se fosse annoiato, mentre dava un’occhiata al suo orologio da polso. «Adesso devo andare. Come saprai ho organizzato una festa per la fine dell’anno, vieni a farti un giro.»  
   
«E’ un invito o un ordine?»  Chiese Tony, quasi che il vecchio _io_ avesse fatto per un attimo capolino, spuntato chissà da dove.  Staccò il post-it per rigirarselo tra le mani e leggere il numero, un paio di sguardi e aveva già imparato a memoria la sequenza di cifre.  
   
«Un ordine.» Ribatté l’altro, guardandolo con un mezzo sorriso, facendogli quasi una radiografia. La verità è che avrebbe voluto toccarlo, baciarlo, trascinarlo da qualche parte e mostrargli quanto era dispiaciuto per quello che aveva fatto. Voleva rimediare, in qualche modo, ma non sapeva come. «Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, _qualsiasi cosa_ , sai come contattarmi.»  
   
«Vedrò cosa posso fare. Ultimamente le feste non mi attirano più di tanto.» Rispose Tony, piegò con cura il post-it e lo infilò nella tasca dei jeans. «Comunque grazie per l’invito… E per il numero di telefono.» Concluse, picchiettando la mano sulla gamba, dove aveva messo via il biglietto.  
   
«Non ringraziarmi. Vieni alla festa.» Disse Steve, rimettendo le Carrera sul naso. «Ti aspetto.»  
   
«Dai, Steve, stiamo diventando vecchi!» Urlò Natasha, dall’altra parte del corridoio, sventolando il braccio e facendogli un cenno eloquente per fargli capire che stava passando troppo tempo vicino a Tony. Quella non era una cosa da bello e dannato, proprio no.  
   
«Va bene, io vado.» Lo salutò quindi il biondo, facendogli un cenno con la testa. « _Ci vediamo in giro_.» Scherzò, calcando bene su ogni parola, perché quella era una delle frasi che di solito usava il moro per congedarsi.  
   
Tony girò i tacchi e se ne andò a lezione, aveva capito che certe frasi Steve le usava di proposito. Si toccò ancora una volta la tasca dei jeans dove aveva il biglietto, quasi che quel pezzo di carta gli bruciasse sulla pelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Nessuno ha il diritto di essere arrabbiato con Steve.  
> Okay, io lo sono stata, ma davvero, questo qui è adorabile, ama davvero quel mattacchione di Tony e vuole fare di lui un uomo onesto. LOL Insomma, ne vedrete ancora delle belle.
> 
> Note di Shin alias Tony: Eh bé. C'è voluto del tempo ma forse le cose si stanno rimettendo in carreggiata. Vedremo cosa farà Tony.  
> Applausi a Bucky, che sembra un cretino, ma in fondo è un buon amico.  
> Au revoir!


	18. Hot Line

 

**Hot Line**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Tony tornò a casa presto da scuola, quel giorno, era venerdì e non aveva allenamenti. Era straiato a letto a leggere _1984_ di _George Orwell_ , quand  si ricordò del bigliettino di Steve.  
   
Tirò fuori il post-it giallo dalla tasca e lo aprì per guardare il numero, inutilmente, visto che già lo ricordava a memoria. Lo chiuse nel libro, a mo’ di segna pagina, ed afferrò la cornetta del telefono sul comodino proprio accanto a sé. Digitò il numero ed aspettò che Steve rispondesse, aveva controllato l’ora, erano le tre e avrebbe dovuto trovarlo.  
   
Gli passarono centomila cose per la testa, ma concretamente non sapeva proprio cosa dire a Steve, era passato più di un mese da quel pomeriggio e non si erano più rivolti la parola da allora, fino a quella mattina.  
   
Quando l’altro sollevò la cornetta, Tony rispose: «Pronto, Steve? Ciao, Sono Tony.»  
   
Dall’altra parte del telefono si sentì un po’ di trambusto, segno che il biondo non si aspettava che lo chiamasse così presto. Infatti si schiarì la voce, per darsi un tono.  
   
«Ehi.» Lo salutò. Era nella sua camera, Steve, seduto sul letto con la schiena poggiata alla testata e teneva il telefono sul comodino, la cornetta attaccata all’orecchio. «Qual buon vento?» Domandò, non avendo niente di meglio da dire.  
   
Tony sentì il baccano dall’altra parte e si grattò la testa, magari quello aveva di meglio da fare che stare al telefono con lui. «Scusami, ti ho disturbato?»  
   
«No, no!» Esclamò Steve, agitato, scuotendo subito dopo la testa e prendendo una lunga boccata d’aria. «No, stavo-- _leggendo_.» Mormorò, mentendo, perché in verità era stato tutto il tempo seduto sul letto ad aspettare che il telefono squillasse, poco prima lo aveva chiamato Thor e gliene aveva detto quattro, perché voleva tenere la linea libera in attesa di Tony.  
   
«Che coincidenza,» Sorrise Stark. «Stavo leggendo anche io, _George Orwell_. E tu?» Si sentiva un completo imbecille ad iniziare una  conversazione in quel modo, era estremamente imbarazzato ma la voglia di sentirlo era davvero troppa, gli era mancato in quel lungo mese e mezzo.  
   
Steve buttò un’occhiata ai cinque libri che teneva sul comodino, sbuffando una risata. Lui non ne leggeva mai uno per volta, lo faceva solo d’estate, ma di solito passava da una cosa all’altra senza nemmeno rendersene conto. « _Storie di ordinaria follia_ di _Bukowski_ , _La metamorfosi_ di _Kafka_ , _La festa delle donne_ di _Aristofane_ , l’ _Apologia di Socrate_ scritta da _Platone_ e _Il Principe_ di _Machiavelli_.» Gli elencò, non sapendo bene quale scegliere, tanto più che avrebbero avuto maggiori argomenti di conversazione.  
   
«Oh, beh, notevole. Cinque libri contemporaneamente, ci vuole talento. Un giorno mi spiegherai come fai. Soprattutto come li tieni… li metti uno di fianco all’altro sul letto e leggi da sdraiato?» Rise di gusto l’altro.  
Sembrava quasi che tutto quel tempo di mutismo tra loro non ci fosse mai stato, o forse era solo il fatto che si parlavano senza guardarsi a rendere le cose meno difficili.  
   
Steve rise a propria volta, scuotendo la testa e sprofondando nei cuscini. «No, ogni libro ha un turno di dieci minuti. Punto la sveglia.» Gli spiegò, sapendo che fosse una cosa un po’ strana, ma ormai Tony lo conosceva bene, non aveva nulla da nascondergli. «E’ che vorrei davvero leggere tutti i libri del mondo, ma non vivrò abbastanza per farlo, dovrei campare mille anni.» Portò gli occhi al cielo. «Che cosa macabra pensare alla morte a diciotto anni. Comunque sì, leggo sempre a letto, è l’unica cosa che faccio a letto, oltre dormire _e--_ » Beh, gli venne quasi da arrossire, perché stava provando a flirtare ma non gli stava riuscendo bene. «Beh, lo sai, _attività ricreative_.»  
   
Sembrava che non fosse successo nulla in quel momento, Tony ebbe un tuffo al cuore nel sentirlo ridere. Avrebbe passato ore ad ascoltare la sua risata cristallina. «Potresti essere un buon soggetto da esperimento, “il ragazzo che cronometrava i libri…”.» Poi però, aveva riflettuto su quell’ultima frase. « _Attività ricreative_?» Finse di non capire, o meglio, sperava di aver capito bene e che si riferisse a l’autoerotismo e non ad altro che implicava la presenza di una seconda persona.  
   
Steve sprofondò maggiormente, fino a stendersi sulla schiena. «Già.» Mormorò, tirando appena il colletto della maglia perché pensare a Tony nella sua camera, a letto, gli metteva calore. In più non lo sentiva da troppo. Bello, era bello parlare come se niente fosse. «Quello che farebbe ogni ragazzo della mia età quando ha in testa certi pensieri. Non sempre leggere aiuta.» Ridacchiò, imbarazzandosi appena.  
   
«Capisco. Quindi Joseph ti ha lasciato comprare la _NES_ della _Nintendo_? Ci passo le ore davanti a _SuperMario Bros_.»  Tony tirò un sospiro di sollievo al fatto che si riferisse al toccarsi da solo, però trovava divertente far finta di non aver afferrato cosa volesse dire. Il loro ultimo rapporto non era stato uno dei più memorabili, l’aveva lasciato fare nonostante la rabbia, ma comunque gli mancava tutto di lui, anche il sesso.  
   
«La--- _cosa?_ \-- No!» Esclamò quello, corrugando appena la fronte. Impossibile che Tony non avesse colto il doppio senso, in fondo era palese anche per un ingenuotto come lui. «Parlavo di masturbazione, Tony.» Borbottò, affondando la nuca nei cuscini e premendo la cornetta del telefono contro l’orecchio. «Però vorrei comprarla la _NES_.» Gli confessò, visto che ne aveva sentito tanto parlare a scuola, soprattutto da Bruce Banner, che era ossessionato dalla tecnologia. «Tu ce l’hai?»  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere. «Ma lo so che stavi parlando di quello, volevo prenderti un po’ in giro.»  
   
Sistemò il suo cuscino preferito dietro la testa, era di un rosso ormai smorto, lo possedeva da anni ed anni e non aveva mai permesso a Lucy di lavarglielo, era la sua personale copertina di Linus. «E comunque, sì, ce l’ho. Altrimenti come potrei giocare a _SuperMario_?» Mentre parlava al telefono tracciava cerchi sulle lenzuola rosse e gialle tutte stropicciate.  
   
«Tony?» Lo chiamò Steve, solo perché gli piaceva sentire il suo nome scivolare sulle labbra. Ripensò a tutte le cattiverie che gli aveva detto, al male che gli aveva fatto, e non poteva credere che fosse ancora lì a parlargli, dopo tutto. « _But baby, can't you see?, there's nothin' else for me to do-- I'm hopelessly devoted to you._ » Canticchiò in automatico, ricordando la canzone che gli aveva scritto, quella che gli aveva cantato quella sera dopo che aveva fatto finta di non  ricordarsi di lui. Erano passati mesi, ma i suoi sentimenti erano ancora forti, forse anche più forti di prima.  
   
Stark avvertì una morsa stringergli il petto. Spesso la canzone gli tornava in mente prima di addormentarsi e gli era capitato praticamente tutte le sere dopo il loro litigio.  
   
«Steve.» Rispose, senza aggiungere altro.  
   
«Forse la incido, Thor conosce un paio di persone.» Spiegò il biondo, avvertendo il cuore impazzire nel petto. Non glielo aveva ancora detto, c’erano tante cose che voleva dirgli, in quel momento, che gli sembrava non ci fosse abbastanza tempo. «Io non riesco più a scrivere, senza te. Mi manchi.» Ammise, a quel punto, senza vergogna. «Mi dispiace da morire per--- _per tutto_. Ho parlato con Bucky, lui mi ha fatto aprire gli occhi. Sono stato uno stronzo, vorrei solo… che tu potessi perdonarmi.»  
   
«Mi manchi anche tu.» Disse semplicemente Tony. «E sono felice che tu abbia la possibilità di inciderla. Tu ti meriti il meglio. E forse sono io quello che non si merita te.»  
   
«No, non è vero. Io ti ho fatto del male, mi sento un mostro per quello che ho fatto. Vorrei poter tornare indietro e cancellare tutto.» Sussurrò l’altro, deglutendo e passandosi una mano sul volto. «C-come… come stai? Come stavi? I giorni--- _dopo_. Non ti ho visto a scuola.»  
   
«Sto meglio adesso.»  Tony non voleva mostrarsi debole, non voleva ammettere quanto gli avesse fatto male quel litigio, non voleva fargli venire altri sensi di colpa, perché lo conosceva e sebbene si fosse messo a fare il bullo, sapeva che in fondo al cuore si sentiva colpevole, soprattutto se aveva davvero parlato con Bucky. Si girò da un lato e si rannicchiò, come a volersi proteggere chissà da cosa.  
   
«Non mentirmi, ti prego. Vorrei solo… aggiustare le cose.» Ribatté Steve, sospirando affranto. «Se fossi lì ti bacerei e ti direi quanto mi dispiace, e ti implorerei di perdonarmi, perché sono stato uno stupido. E poi ti direi che-- ti amo, da morire.» Disse con voce bassa, come a volerlo addolcire, come a voler fargli capire che era lì per lui. Non avrebbe mai più creduto ad altre parole se non le sue.  
   
«No-non ce la facevo a venire a scuola. Stavo male, non riuscivo a pensare di poterti vedere. Non mi credevi. Non credevi che io ti amo sul serio. Facevo entrare in camera solo Lucy. Mi ha portato il latte coi biscotti. Volevo sparire. Davvero Bucky è venuto a parlare con te?» Il moro sputò quella serie di cose senza apparente senso e senza fiato, senza pensarci. Torceva con la mano libera dalla cornetta del telefono il lenzuolo. L’avrebbe voluto lì con lui.  
   
«Sì…» sussurrò l’altro, colpito dalle sue parole. «E’ davvero un buon amico, Tony, avevi ragione.» Bucky lo aveva piacevolmente stupito, si era dimostrato una persona matura e sensibile, quando poi appariva tutt’altro che in quel modo. Era contendo che il moro avesse un amico fidato.  «Mi dispiace. Ti ho fatto male, avresti potuto--- anche denunciarmi, sì. E’ che non riesco a controllare la rabbia, delle volte, e mi sentivo male, perché pensavo che quella di Loki fosse la verità.»  
   
«Perché hai creduto a lui e non a me?» Quella era la domanda che tormentava di più Tony, aver voluto dare credito alle parole di quella serpe e non alle sue. «Ti ho lasciato fare, avrei potuto reagire e riempirti di botte. Speravo che lasciandoti fare avresti capito che non erano bugie le mie.» Gli si velarono gli occhi a ripensare a quel giorno.  
   
Steve non sapeva come rispondere, in verità. Perché quella serpe di Loki aveva vinto, era stato talmente bravo a mentirgli, a fargli credere che quella bugia fosse la verità. «Io-- non lo so, sapeva tutte quelle cose… avevo paura, in fondo tu mi hai ignorato per così tanto tempo che faticavo ad essere sicuro di ogni cosa.» E disse la verità, perché non gli aveva mai mentito e mai voleva farlo.  
   
«L’unica cosa che so è che ti amo e che chiedo il tuo perdono. _I-o--_ lo capisco se non mi vuoi più vedere, se non vuoi più avere un dialogo, un rapporto… hai tutte le ragioni di questo mondo.» In verità, una scelta del genere, gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore definitivamente. «Però perdonami, ti prego, perché non ce la faccio a vivere con questo senso di colpa.»  
   
«Ti amo, Steve. Questo ti basta?» Gli rispose l’altro, senza troppi giri di parole.  
   
«Ti amo anche io.» Sorrise, il biondo, rassicurato. Amava sentirselo dire, amava ascoltare la sua voce, non gli sembrava vero che stessero parlando. «Mi manchi da morire. Mi manca-- ogni cosa. I tuoi occhi, le tue labbra…»  
   
Tony sospirò nella cornetta, averlo lontano lo faceva impazzire. «Vorrei tanto averti qui, in questo momento.»  
   
«Anche io vorrei essere lì, nel tuo letto.» Ed il tono di voce gli si era abbassato in automatico. Se pensava a quello tutto solo, nella sua stanza, attaccato al telefono, sentiva il sangue circolare in parti nascoste del corpo. Era troppo tempo che non stavano insieme, e Steve, suo malgrado, iniziava a capire quanto fosse sofferente l’astinenza.  
   
«Mi—Mi hai pensato in questo mese e mezzo, anche se eri arrabbiato con me?» Chiese così, non troppo pour parler, Tony, che sentiva brividi lungo la colonna vertebrale e nel contempo un gran caldo. Lui l’aveva sempre pensato, in quel mese e mezzo. Nonostante tutto.  
   
«Tutti i dannati giorni.» Ammise Steve, senza vergogna, scivolando giù fino a tener poggiata anche la nuca sul materasso, fissando il soffitto. « _E le notti_. Ti sognavo spesso, e quando mi svegliavo era un incubo non averti accanto per poterti fare le cose che ti facevo in sogno, e per dirti che ti amo.»  
   
Tony spostò uno dei suoi cuscini accanto a sé, accarezzandolo, come fosse Steve. «Cosa sognavi?» Si stavano inoltrando in un percorso scivoloso, ma non gliene fregava nulla, gli mancava troppo e avrebbe voluto cancellare quelle settimane di rancore.  
   
Al biondo piaceva la piega che stava prendendo la conversazione, e quindi tirò fuori il suo lato spavaldo e parlò senza pensare. «Te. Contro _lo specchio_. Come quella volta a casa tua.» Mormorò, ricordando la loro seconda volta, il momento in cui erano stati insieme dopo il ballo. «Eri così eccitante.»  
   
L’altro ridacchiò: «Anche in quell’occasione mi hai lasciato un ricordino sulla faccia e mi viene in mente la figura con tuo padre.» Sollevò leggermente la maglietta, sentiva caldo e aveva bisogno di dare aria alla pelle. «Però ci siamo divertiti, quella sera…»  
   
«Scusa.» Disse Steve, davvero dispiaciuto. «E’ che delle volte _ti voglio così tanto che_ \--- che non riesco a controllarmi. Davvero.» E non era falso. In fondo prima di Tony non era mai stato con nessuno, aveva fatto le prime esperienze con lui, ed aveva capito cosa era sbagliato e cosa giusto. Non poteva farci niente se si lasciava prendere dalla foga, delle volte.  
   
«Imparerai a gestire gli istinti, prima o poi. Anche se, ogni tanto, è anche divertente lasciarli andare, no?» Voleva calmarlo e tranquillizzarlo, quello che era successo tra loro l’ultima volta, forse era andato un passo più in là del mero istinto, ma Tony lo sapeva che nel profondo Steve non l’aveva fatto con cattiveria, per quello era disposto a perdonarlo.  
   
«Tutte le cose che ti ho detto… non le pensavo davvero, ero solo arrabbiato e fuori di me.» Steve voleva che Tony lo sapesse, perché era vero che non le pensava. Non le pensava del Tony che amava ma della persona che gli aveva descritto Loki, e quella persona non era lui, lui era il suo Tony. «Verrai alla festa? Ho aggiustato lo scrittoio, sai?» Si morsicò il labbro, trattenendo una risata e ripensando alla volta in cui lo avevano rotto.  
   
«Adesso ti vorrei sopra di me, mi piace quando stai sopra, posso guardarti meglio.» Lanciò un’occhiata alla porta, fortunatamente si era ricordato di chiudere a chiave per non essere disturbato da Joseph.  
   
Tony mise il telefono in viva voce e appoggiò la cornetta senza fili sul cuscino, di fianco. Si stese supino guardando fisso il soffitto e si passò una mano sull’addome scoperto. «Lo so che non le pensavi, che non eri in te. Mi ha fatto stare male non riuscire a parlarti e a farti ragionare.» Riprese fiato e continuò: «La prima volta io ero sopra di te…»  
   
«Sono stato uno stupido. Davvero, se ci ripenso mi sento un totale idiota-- ero così arrabbiato, mi sono comportato come un ragazzino.» Steve cercava sempre di comportarsi in modo maturo, era maturato prima rispetto ai suoi coetanei, ma c’erano delle volte che agiva proprio come ogni altro adolescente, e forse non poteva neanche farsene una colpa.  
   
«Sì, in macchina. E’ stato bello.» Ricordò la loro prima volta, sotto l’Hollywood Sign, e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «Certo, non eravamo molto comodi.»  
   
«Steve, nessuno è perfetto. Puoi sbagliare anche tu, sai?» Forse si stava mettendo in testa che era un ragazzino anche lui e che gli era permesso fare delle cazzate. «Siamo sempre andati a trovarci dei posti un po’ scomodi, eh?» Ridacchiò, mentre pensava alla scrivania rotta di casa sua.  
   
«Beh, siamo giovani, ci piacciono le posizioni scomode.» Scherzò quello, sbuffando una risata ed attorcigliando il filo del telefono con due dita, continuando a fissare il soffitto. «Quando saremo vecchi troveremo posizioni più comode.» Gli era venuto fuori così, di getto, non ci aveva nemmeno pensato. In quel momento sperava davvero di passare la sua vita con l’altro, ma si maledisse comunque per il fatto di aver ancora una volta detto qualcosa che non gli avrebbe fatto piacere.  
   
Tony sbuffò una risata. «E chi lo dice che da vecchi dovremo per forza trovare posizioni più comode?»  
Sapeva benissimo che quella frase avrebbe stupito Steve e provò ad immaginarsi la sua espressione mentre la sentiva.  
   
Infatti quello sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso da una risposta del genere. Non si aspettava che Tony gli rispondesse così, anzi, pensava che glissasse sul discorso come sempre, soprattutto dopo quello che era successo. Sorrise apertamente e si morse il labbro inferiore, contento.  
   
«Se continui a fumare tutte quelle sigarette, va a finire che a quarant’anni non reggi più il mio ritmo.» Lo punzecchiò, a quel punto, perché gli piaceva la piega che stava prendendo il discorso. «Non voglio trovarmi un amante, sarebbe stressante.» Scherzò.  
   
«Per tua informazione, ho quasi smesso di fumare.» Disse tutto tronfio Tony. «E prova a trovarti un amante e vedi che fine faranno i tuoi preziosissimi gioielli di famiglia.» Ridacchiò beato, continuando a passarsi le dita sullo stomaco.  
   
«Non c’è bisogno delle minacce, se dici di aver smesso di fumare. Dobbiamo testare la tua resistenza, però.» Gli rispose l’altro, malizioso. Gli faceva piacere che quello avesse smesso di fumare, lui invece aveva cominciato, ma solo perché era spesso nervoso, adesso che c’era di nuovo Tony non ne sentiva il bisogno.  
   
«Cos’è? Non ti fidi più della mia resistenza?» Sghignazzò quello, ormai l’ansia che aveva all’inizio della telefonata era pressoché sparita.  
   
«Magari adesso che non fumi sei diventato più resistente, che dici?» Le dita di Steve lasciarono andare la presa sul filo del telefono. «Mi piacerebbe proprio testare.» Alla fine capiva cosa doveva essere stato per Tony restargli fedele tutto quel tempo, l’astinenza era dura. Certo, fare sesso con qualcun altro, lo sapeva, non sarebbe stato la stessa cosa.  
   
«Ah sì? Vedi che non ti fidi di me?» Gli rispose Tony, mentre stiracchiava le braccia. «Sicuramente sono un po’ arrugginito, su questo non ci piove.» Doveva immaginarselo, Steve, che non era andato con nessun altro, non andava con nessun altro già da quasi un anno.  
   
«Beh, possiamo fare pratica, così ritorni al vecchio splendore.» Gli rispose sfacciatamente quello, sorridendo e stiracchiando le gambe. Gli piaceva parlare al telefono con lui, non avevano mai parlato così tanto attraverso la cornetta. Anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto molto di più averlo di fronte.  
   
«Perché no?» Tony rise. «Dalla corsa ho imparato che ci vuole un po’ di esercizio tutti i giorni.» Incrociò le gambe e stiracchiò i piedi nudi.  
   
Steve sbuffò una risatina ed allungò un braccio, sgranchendosi la schiena. «Dovresti essere qui.» Gli disse, anche se non sarebbe stato possibile data la presenza di Joseph in casa. Non voleva traumatizzare suo padre, già era tanto che accettasse la cosa. E comunque pensava si fossero lasciati.  
   
«Sai, non è detto che bisogna essere nello stesso posto per fare certe cose…» Tony si mise a giocherellare con i cordoncini dei pantaloni della tuta, che erano in una posizione pericolosa.  
   
«No?» Domandò l’altro, capendo perfettamente a cosa si riferiva. Beh, Thor gli aveva parlato anche di quello, purtroppo, ed in un certo senso lui aveva sempre avuto voglia di provare, anche se gli risultava un po’ imbarazzante. «Io non l’ho mai fatto al telefono.» Confessò, quindi, come se non fosse già abbastanza ovvio.  
   
«Beh, a meno che non ti fosse capitato con qualcun altro, l’avevo immaginato…» Fu la risposta di Tony, quasi a volerlo prendere in giro. «D’altra parte noi siamo sempre stati concreti.» Gli sussurrò poi.  
   
«Beh, penso sia molto meglio poterti toccare realmente piuttosto che immaginarlo soltanto.» Affermò Steve, che sì trovava il sesso telefonico da provare, ma non avrebbe mai cambiato con nulla al mondo il poter mettere le mani su Tony, poterlo baciare e toccare. «Come funziona? Thor me ne ha parlato, ma non ho capito molto bene.»  
   
Tony non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere. «Diciamo che è esattamente come quando ti tocchi da solo ma invece di pensare e basta, mi racconti che cosa vorresti fare. Non mi sembra tanto difficile, no?»  
   
«Cioè devo toccarmi parlando con te al telefono?» Domandò l’altro, giusto per essere sicuro di non sbagliare. Si schiarì la voce, portandosi una mano sull’addome e picchiettandoci i polpastrelli. «Devo dirti cosa vorrei farti adesso?»  
   
«A scuola fai tanto il duro, ma sei sempre lo stesso ingenuo Steve.» Ridacchiò Tony, scuotendo la testa.  
«Eppure pensavo che sapessi come funziona, mi è sembrato che prima mi volevi su di te, per vedermi meglio…» Sussurrò poi, cercando di capire se avesse suscitato o meno qualche reazione.  
   
A quel punto il biondino capì esattamente come funzionava, inconsapevolmente aveva già iniziato quella cosa prima che pensassero davvero di provare. Sorrise soddisfatto e si umettò le labbra, giocando con la stoffa della sua t-shirt. «Sei sul letto adesso, vero? Cos’hai addosso?»  
   
«Sì, sono sdraiato a letto.» Tony fece per guardarsi, per controllare cos’avesse indosso. «Ho una maglietta sbrindellata e i pantaloni della tuta…»  
   
«Niente mutande?» Domandò il biondo, nonostante conoscesse già la risposta. Ormai era chiaro che in casa quello evitasse ogni tipo di ‘costrizione’, ed il solo pensarci gli mandava in pappa il cervello. Lasciò per un secondo andare il telefono e si mise seduto, sfilando la t-shirt e lanciandola da qualche parte, ritornando poi a stendersi. «Io ho solo un paio di jeans.»  
   
«Mi conosci troppo bene.» Tony rispose e tornò a sentire caldo, così da sollevarsi ancora un po’ la maglietta. «Ha caldo, mister Rogers?»  
   
«Sì, quando ti penso mi viene sempre caldo.» Rispose quello, malizioso, tracciando le linee dell’addome con le dita e rabbrividendo appena. «Togliti tutto.» Gli ordinò quasi, poi, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore ed immaginandolo sul letto, completamente nudo.  
   
Tony fece una smorfia di apprezzamento e obbedì alle parole di Steve.  «Mi sto togliendo la maglietta…» Gli comunicò, ci aveva visto lungo ed aveva attivato di proposito il vivavoce, poco prima. «…Adesso anche i pantaloni. Perché non togli i jeans anche tu? Potrebbero darti fastidio, fra non molto…»  
   
«Sì, hai ragione.» Anche il biondo obbedì, trafficando con la lampo dei Levi’s mentre teneva la cornetta tra la spalla e l’orecchio, così da non perdersi nulla di quello che avrebbe potuto dire l’altro. Dopo sfilò del tutto i jeans, calciandoli via e restando con addosso solo gli slip bianchi. «Fatto.» Lo avvertì, ritornando supino.  
   
«Ho ancora le mutande. Perché non vieni a togliermele?» Scherzò, abbassando lo sguardo sul proprio bacino e notando che era già quasi completamente eccitato.  
   
«Chiudi gli occhi. Immagina che io sia li accanto a te e che ti sto sfilando gli slip lentamente…» Gli sussurrò Tony alla cornetta, sentendo un fremito percorrergli il corpo.  
   
«Con i denti.» Continuò quello, piuttosto divertito, mentre avvicinava una mano all’elastico delle mutande e le abbassava lentamente, liberando l’erezione sempre più dura. Con la mano riuscì a liberarsi degli slip, lanciandoli da qualche parte. «Sono nudo anche io, adesso.»  
   
Tony chiuse gli occhi per ripensare a quel corpo perfetto che gli mancava fino a fargli male. I suoi polpastrelli sfioravano il suo petto, l’addome per scendere sempre più in basso, immaginando che stesse toccando il corpo di Steve. «Dimmi quanto sei eccitato…» Chiese poi con la voce spezzata.  
   
«Adesso…» umettò le labbra, l’altro, e abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio membro eretto, andando a sfiorarlo appena alla base. «E’ tutto duro, per te. Vorrei che fossi qui per succhiarlo.» Ammise, ricordando le volte in cui l’altro si era dato da fare. Era davvero bravo nel sesso orale, spesso era riuscito a farlo venire in pochi minuti.  
   
«Oh, Steve, non sai quanto vorrei essere lì.» Rispose Tony, con la voce rotta dall’eccitazione che cresceva.  
Artigliò il materasso e chiuse gli occhi. «Ti leccherei, prima, però. Lentamente. Sei grande Steve, tanto.»  
   
«Ed io ti toccherei, mentre lo fai, e poi ti fermerei per poterti baciare.» Sospirò frustrato, Steve, perché Tony non era lì con lui e non poteva mettere in pratica le sue fantasie. «Toccati per me. Pensa che le tue mani siano le mie.» Lo invogliò, poi, mentre afferrava il proprio pene alla base e cominciava a pomparlo lentamente. «Anche io ti leccherei, ovunque, e poi ti morderei.»  
   
«Hai delle belle mani, Steve. Mi fai impazzire quando mi tocchi.» Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi e stava immaginando l’altro ragazzo assieme a lui che lo masturbava con trasporto. «Sai quanto mi mancano i tuoi morsi? E che cosa mi faresti ancora?»  
   
Steve strinse la presa sul pene, ansimando. La voce di Tony era incredibilmente eccitante, ogni cosa di lui lo faceva impazzire e non vedeva l’ora di rivederlo per mostrargli quanto gli era mancato. Sperava davvero che si presentasse alla festa, quella stupida festa che non aveva neanche tanta voglia di organizzare, ma Thor e le altre avevano insistito.  
   
«Io sono tra le tue gambe. Siamo sul tuo letto.» Cominciò ad immaginare. «Ti sto leccando i capezzoli, e con le dita bagnate scendo in basso, sempre più giù, tra le tue gambe…»  
   
La mano destra di Tony lasciò le lenzuola per afferrare la sua erezione e fare su e giù e darsi un po’ di sollievo, l’altra invece afferrava il cotone con più forza immaginando la scena che Steve gli stava descrivendo al telefono. «Mi piace quando mi lecchi i capezzoli.» Ansimò.  
   
«Lo so.» Ribatté l’altro, sorridendo. «Poi… sentiresti le mie dita dentro, ti preparerei bene mentre lecco la tua pelle, la tua bocca, e poi ti bacio.» Ansimò anche lui, continuando a toccarsi sempre più velocemente, per compensare la mancanza dell’altro.  
   
Più che le parole, pensò Tony, lo eccitavano da morire i gemiti di Steve al telefono.  
   
«Voglio la tua lingua Steve, la voglio contro la mia, la voglio addosso.» Rispose, con un tono di voce basso e roco. «Mi sto toccando pensando a te che mi riempi di morsi. Ti piace quando mi tocco, Steve?»  
   
«Da morire. Vorrei essere lì per guardarti.» E dicendo quello chiuse gli occhi e lo pensò davvero, si immaginò la sua camera, proprio come la ricordava, e lo vide disteso sul quel letto enorme, completamente nudo. «Cristo-- riesci a farmi impazzire anche a distanza.» Commentò, gemendo e masturbandosi sempre più in fretta.  
   
«Sei sopra di me, sei dentro di me…» Tony aveva ormai l’affanno e la fronte imperlata di sudore. «Entri ed esci piano, proprio come quella volta negli spogliatoi a scuola. Sai quante volte ti ho sognato che mi scopavi con la divisa della squadra? _Cazzo Steve_ quei pantaloni stetti sul tuo culo, quante volte mi hanno fatto diventare duro.»  
   
Il biondo boccheggiò a quelle parole e s’inarcò appena, per andare incontro al suo stesso pugno che continuava a muoversi. «Ti piaccio con la divisa?» Domandò retoricamente, con voce roca, indietreggiando appena per poter affondare la testa nel cuscino. «Io vorrei scoparti dopo che hai corso, con addosso i tuoi calzoncini di atletica. Sei sudato e sporco di terra, ed io ti spingo sotto la doccia. Indosso la divisa da football… vuoi vedere che c’è nel sospensorio?»  
   
«Sì, fammi vedere. Fammi toccare. Dammi tutto.» Tony si passò il dorso della mano sulla fronte, per cercare di asciugarsi. Con l’altra continuava a masturbarsi a ritmo più frenetico.  
   
«Voglio fare di nuovo il bagno con te.» Ansimò Steve, ormai quasi al limite, mordendo forte il labbro inferiore mentre continuava a spingersi nel suo stesso pugno alla ricerca di soddisfazione. «Ti voglio sopra di me, tutto bagnato.»  
   
«Tony?» Lo richiamò, gemendo di gola e stringendo le dita sul proprio membro. «Ci sono quasi-- dimmi qualcosa.»  
   
«Facciamo tutto quello che vuoi, promettimi che non mi lascerai più.» Anche Tony era molto vicino al culmine. «Sono tuo, Steve, sono solo tuo.» Gemette vicino alla cornetta. «Vieni per me, non ti trattenere ti prego, voglio sentirti urlare.»  
   
« _Sì…_ » sfiatò quello, inarcandosi ancora. «N-no, non ti lascio… lo giuro. Non voglio nessun altro.» E dicendo quello artigliò il lenzuolo, lasciando ricadere la cornetta sul materasso, e mosse il pugno solo due volte prima di venire con un gemito strozzato, contraendo ogni muscolo.  
   
«Steve. Ste-ve. Ci sei?» Chiese a mezza voce Tony. «Steve sto venendo.» Si leccò le labbra e strinse maggiormente la sua eccitazione.  
   
Il biondo riaprì gli occhi, liquidi per l’orgasmo, e fissò il soffitto mentre il petto gli si alzava ed abbassava freneticamente. Era stato bello, nonostante Tony non fosse lì con lui. Era molto meglio sentire la sua voce mentre si toccava, lo eccitava incredibilmente.  
   
Ritornò ad afferrare la cornetta del telefono e se la portò contro l’orecchio, con il respiro affaticato. «C-ci sono, eccomi.» Sussurrò, sentendo gli ansiti di quello farsi sempre più pesanti, segno che anche lui era quasi al limite. «Continua a toccarti per me.»  
   
«Parlami, ti prego. Mi manca poco… St—» Le parole  a Tony si spezzarono in gola, il suo corpo venne percorso da un brivido fino alla punta dei piedi che scalciava contro il materasso.  
   
«Immaginami tra le tue cosce, che continuo a spingere, e ti tocco.» Lo accontentò quindi il biondo, passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, stiracchiandosi appena, visibilmente più rilassato dopo l’orgasmo. Si guardò la mano ed abbassò lo sguardo sull’addome, erano entrambi sporchi, ma non gli importava molto in quel momento.  
   
Stark lo poteva sentire realmente, anche se era dall’altra parte del telefono, se lo sentiva addosso e quel pensiero lo aiutò a raggiungere il suo culmine. « _Sì, sì. Oh, sì_.» Il respiro era ancora affaticato e il suo torace faceva ancora su e giù velocemente.  
   
«Ti amo.» Mormorò Steve, completamente soddisfatto, strusciando le dita contro le lenzuola e sbuffando una risata. «Qualche mese fa mi sarei vergognato a morte per aver detto certe cose. Tu mi hai totalmente cambiato.» Disse pensieroso, voltandosi a guardare fuori dalla finestra, si sarebbe quasi fatto un pisolino se non fosse stato ancora pomeriggio.  
   
«Anche tu. Io non potevo credere che ci si potesse dedicare così ad una persona. Tu… tu sei importante per me.» Tony si rannicchiò da un lato, verso la cornetta, e con la mano pulita accarezzava il lenzuolo del materasso. Avrebbe voluto accarezzare Steve.  
   
«Voglio vederti, Tony.»Steve si mise su di un lato, fissando il telefono poggiato sul comodino e ritornando a giocare con il filo della cornetta. «Quando posso vederti?»  
   
Tony ebbe una fitta al cuore. «Domani mattina parto con mio padre.» Si voltò, per guardare il borsone mezzo vuoto che giaceva davanti alla porta del guardaroba. Si morse la lingua, non voleva che Steve pensasse che stesse sparendo di nuovo.  
   
Il biondo, però, si stupì di sentirgli dire quelle cose. Si chiedeva se glielo stesse dicendo perché non era ancora pronto per vederlo, ma non voleva ferirlo, o se doveva andarsene davvero chissà dove. «Dove vai?» Domandò, quindi, preoccupato. Si ricordò della MIT, e di quando Tony gli aveva detto che aveva intenzione di andare a Boston subito dopo la scuola.  
   
«Vado a Boston, un paio di giorni. Mio padre ha trovato un paio di appartamenti per me e vuole che io li veda prima di acquistarne uno.» Quello si allungò verso il comodino e aprì il cassetto. I kleenex erano a portata di mano per darsi una pulita veloce. «Dovrei tornare prima della festa.»  
   
Steve tirò un sospiro di sollievo, in automatico, perché per un attimo aveva pensato che sarebbe rimasto a Boston e non sarebbe più tornato. «E come dovrebbe essere il tuo appartamento?» Gli chiese, per evitare di sembrare troppo petulante o preoccupato.  
   
«Non mi importa granché. Basta che ci sia un garage, spazio per i libri e per qualcun altro, quando avrà voglia di venirmi a trovare.» Si sentiva un po’ patetico a dire quelle cose, ma sapeva che avrebbe fatto contento Steve.  
   
E sì, il biondo si senti morire a quelle parole. Per la prima volta Tony si stava aprendo sul serio, al telefono gli aveva detto un sacco di cose carine e lo stava facendo letteralmente sciogliere. «Sono sicuro che Bucky verrà spesso a trovarti.» Scherzò, quindi, facendo finta di non aver capito. «Non fare troppe stragi di cuore, quando sei lì.»  
   
Tony decise di stare al gioco. «Bucky sicuramente si arruolerà, sempre se Natasha glielo concede. Non penso che avrà molto tempo per farsi un giro da quelle parti. Forse Clint avrà voglia di esplorare la East Coast.» Lanciò il fazzoletto di carta verso il cestino della spazzatura, facendo canestro. «Nah, non mi interessa fare strage di cuori. Me ne basta uno solo.»  
   
«Ah, sì? Il ragazzo che possiede questo cuore deve essere proprio fortunato.» Continuò Steve, accennando una risata. «Sono sicuro che non vede l’ora di venire a trovarti e, magari, restare lì a Boston e tornare ad L.A. solo in caso di necessità.» Afferrò la t-shirt che si era sfilato in precedenza, allungando la mano verso il bordo del letto, e strusciò il tessuto sull’addome, sentendolo appiccicoso.  
   
«Per lui la porta sarà sempre aperta, può venire quando vuole e restare quanto vuole.» Tony si passò una mano tra i capelli. «E poi avrò pur bisogno di qualcuno che faccia le pulizie, ogni tanto.» Scoppiò a ridere, immaginandosi Steve corrugare il viso.  
   
«Ti pago una domestica.»Ribatté quello, sarcastico, sbuffando poi una risata. «Tanto so già che lo farò di mia iniziativa, quando verrò lì e troverò il caos più assoluto. Mi chiedo come Lucy non ti abbia ancora mandato a quel paese.»  
   
«Ah, quindi vuoi venire a trovarmi? E Joseph te lo permetterebbe?»  Tony scoppiò in una sonora risata, riprendendo in mano la cornetta e togliendo il vivavoce, per poi mettersi a sedere in mezzo al letto. «Lucy mi vuole bene.»  
   
«Già, nonostante tutto il lavoro che le lasci da fare.» Steve sapeva che Lucy conosceva Tony da molto tempo e probabilmente aveva parlato con lui più di quanto avesse fatto sua madre. «E sì, verrò a trovarti, tranquillo, non ho più bisogno del permesso di mio padre. E poi come faresti tutto solo a Boston senza di me? Anche Lucy lo ha detto che ho una buona influenza su di te.» Gli ricordò, pensando ad una delle tante volte che aveva incrociato la domestica a Villa Stark.  
   
Il moro lanciò un’occhiata alla sveglia digitale che aveva sul comodino. «Senti, Steve, devo andare a preparare il borsone e sistemare un paio di cose prima di partire. Ci-ci sentiamo?»  
   
Anche il biondo buttò un occhio al proprio orologio per controllare l’ora, quindi annuì a vuoto. «Non sparire, Tony.» Gli disse, senza evitare di sembrare un po’ spaventato. Insomma, aveva paura che quello fosse stato solo un episodio casuale.  
   
«O-ok.» L’altro restò per una manciata di secondi in silenzio e poi aggiunse: «Ti amo.»  
   
«Ti amo anche io. Ti aspetto alla festa.» Steve strinse la cornetta tra le dita. «A-appena… appena torni, chiamami. Oppure… se puoi, fallo anche mentre sei a Boston. Per te ci sono sempre.»  
   
«Farò il possibile.» Rispose Tony. «Ciao.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: wewe, non sarete mica arrossite? LOL  
> E’ che questi sono giovani e hanno preso il sopravvento sulle nostre menti vecchie e malaticce. Che ci volete fare?  
> Daje, se non altro adesso sono di nuovo tutti frufru e presto faranno fiki fiki per davvero. AHAHAH  
> Basta, me ne vado.
> 
>  
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: ammettetelo, questi due porcelli zozzoni vi erano mancati. E ve lo ripeto, ancora non avete visto niente xD  
> Che dire, un piacevole intramezzo totalmente porno, d’altra parte potevano far pace solo così, Gianni e Pinotto.  
> Au revoir!


	19. We Go Togheter

**We Go Together**

  
  
  
  
  
Così la sera della festa era finalmente arrivata, ma Steve non aveva calcolato il fatto che quella stessa sera ci fosse la partita dei _Giants_ , squadra di Football che seguiva dalla più tenera età. Ovviamente nemmeno Thor e Sam l’avevano messo in conto, tanto che alla fine, poi, mentre tutti gli altri erano fuori in giardino a bere, fare gavettoni, ballare, mangiare e probabilmente pomiciare, loro tre si erano isolati, accomodandosi nel grande salotto di fronte al televisore per guardare in diretta la partita.  
   
 _Indianapolis Colts_  versus _New York Giants_ , un evento imperdibile per loro che erano praticamente ossessionati dallo sport, soprattutto dal football – per di più il biondone e Wilson avevano intenzione di fare i giocatori di professione.  
   
La musica che proveniva dall’esterno era piuttosto fastidiosa, tanto che Steve aveva alzato il volume del televisore al massimo. Per l’occasione aveva indossato un paio di pantaloni neri, in pendant con le All Star, ed ovviamente la canotta con il marchio dei _Giants_ , dei colori della squadra. Faceva caldo per mettere addosso altro.  
   
«Passami un'altra birra.» Grugnì Thor, dandogli una gomitata e ruttando tranquillamente – tra di loro, ormai, non vi erano più filtri. Il biondo si allungò ed afferrò una delle lattine sul tavolino, lanciandogliela quasi addosso mentre se ne stava chinato in avanti, con lo sguardo fisso sul televisore, ed un doppio cheeseburger in bocca.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
Tony fino all’ultimo era stato titubante nel decidere se andare o meno alla festa. C’erano tutti quelli dell’ultimo anno ed erano quasi due mesi che disertava qualsiasi evento “mondano”, bische clandestine di poker incluse.  
   
Era riuscito a convincerlo Bucky, che l’aveva tormentato fino allo stremo, visto che proprio Tony Stark non poteva mancare all’ultima festa dell’anno scolastico. Era addirittura passato a prenderlo, pur di trascinarlo fuori di casa,  ovviamente  accompagnato da Natasha, così che non poteva tirarsi indietro e fare una figuraccia proprio davanti a lei.  
   
Non si era vestito come era solito fare - con jeans strappati e maglietta di qualche rock band a caso -, aveva deciso di indossare una polo _Lacoste_ bianca, jeans chiari e All Star in tinta con la maglia. Era davanti allo specchio e si stava sistemando i capelli all’indietro con il gel, lasciandosi giusto un ciuffo ricadere sulla fronte, quando Lucy era andata a bussargli alla porta per avvisarlo che l’amico era arrivato.  
   
In macchina non si erano detti una parola, per lo più per la presenza di Natasha, non correva ancora buon sangue tra i due, tanto che Tony era saltato giù immediatamente, una volta arrivati davanti a casa Rogers.  
   
Venne trascinato verso il giardino mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno, alla disperata ricerca del padrone di casa, che sembrava non essere presente.  
   
Peggy se ne stava a chiacchierare con delle ragazze, insieme a Darcy, ma quando vide Tony girovagare decise di avvicinarlo per indirizzarlo. In fondo, non ce l’aveva più con lui, non da quanto Steve lo aveva completamente cambiato.  
   
«Ehi, Stark!» Lo salutò, avvicinandosi e scrutandolo, stretta nel suo tubino color verde pastello. «Ah però, sai che stai proprio bene vestito da persona seria?»  
   
Salutò la ragazza con un fugace gesto della mano, per poi infilarle entrambe nella tasca dei jeans. «Ciao Pegs. Grazie, anche se lo sappiamo tutte e due che non lo sarò mai fino in fondo.» Fece spallucce e continuò. «Come stai?» Non voleva chiedere direttamente di Steve, non voleva passare per lo smanioso della situazione.  
   
«Direi bene.» Rispose quella, quindi, sorridendo sincera. In fondo gli piaceva quel nuovo lato di Tony, in passato, avvicinandolo, avrebbe rischiato di ritrovarsi ad essere ridicolizzata con qualche battutina, o di finire a letto con lui. Non vi erano vie di mezzo. «So che Steve ti stava aspettando. Quei noiosi si sono isolati per guardare la partita di football, ma ti pare?»  
   
Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo e ridacchiò. «Dimmi che non è vero!» D’un tratto abbassò lo guardo e scalciò un po’ di erba sotto ai piedi. «Secondo te se mi faccio un giro in casa disturbo?»  
   
«Vieni con me.» Disse la ragazza, guardandolo con un’espressione eloquente ed inarcando un sopracciglio, mentre gli faceva un cenno con la testa verso la porta sul retro. Fece slalom tra la folla, salutando qualcuno ed ignorando qualcun altro, prima di entrare nella cucina seguita dall’altro e percorrerla in fretta, per portarlo in salotto.  
   
Steve stava in piedi sul divano, con il cheeseburger tra i denti e le mani sulla faccia, guardando fisso il televisore, incredibilmente teso. I _Colts_ erano momentaneamente in vantaggio, ed anche gli altri due ragazzi sembravano molto abbattuti dalla cosa – nonostante principalmente fossero fan dei _Rams_.  
   
Quando i _Giants_ riuscirono a fare un placcaggio, però, ai danni dei _Colts_ , impedendo così a quelli di portarsi a casa altri punti, il biondo saltò giù dal divano e si sfilò il panino da bocca, dopo averlo morso. Masticò ed ingoiò, lasciandosi ricadere a peso morto sul divano, allungando le gambe sul tavolino.  
   
«Ecco, bravi, ritornate con la testa nel sacco. Quel _rotto in culo_  del quarterback non sa neanche dove cazzo andare. Gesù, se ci battono questi deficienti siamo messi male. Che _hanno tirato una pista di coca_  prima di giocare?» Si lamentò Steve, afferrando la birra e prendendone un lungo sorso, liberandosi poi in un rutto, non sapendo che fosse entrato qualcun altro in camera.  
   
«E il runningback, allora? E’ mezz’ora che guarda il culo delle cheerleader che, per carità, meritano tutte le attenz-» Prima che Sam potesse dire la sua, la mano di Peggy gli volò dritta sulla nuca, facendolo quasi sobbalzare.  
   
A quel punto i nuovi arrivati ebbero l’attenzione dei tre troglo-… ragazzi, e a stento Tony trattenne una risatina nell’assistere a quella scena. In più quell’atteggiamento rude di Steve sembrava gradirlo particolarmente.  
   
Si schiarì la voce e salutò: «Ciao ragazzi, vanno male le cose?» Incrociò le braccia al petto e cercò di non fissare troppo i bicipiti scoperti di Steve.  
   
Il biondino si voltò, sorpreso, e piuttosto preoccupato dal fatto che Tony avesse potuto vederlo in certi atteggiamenti non proprio carini. Infatti lo fissò per un paio di minuti, con le labbra schiuse, non dimenticando però di fargli la radiografia come suo solito.  
   
Dopodiché si schiarì la voce, riponendo la birra sul tavolino e mettendosi in piedi, infilando l’ultimo pezzo di hamburger in bocca. Passò le mani sui pantaloni neri, per eliminare eventuali residui di cibo, ed afferrò uno dei vassoi pieni di hot dog e cheeseburger ancora incartati, avvicinandosi al moro.  
   
«V-vuoi… un panino?» Domandò, per togliersi dall’imbarazzo di quella scena ai confini della realtà. Aveva appena detto delle volgarità assurde e non voleva che quello pensasse che fosse un maleducato, o che altro. «Una birra?»  
   
Tony si voltò a guardare Peggy, senza un reale motivo, poi si girò di nuovo verso Steve. «Non ho fame, però una birra la prendo volentieri.» Gli rispose con un sorriso sghembo.  
   
«Oh, certo.» Ribatté subito Steve, indietreggiando e riponendo il vassoio, afferrando una lattina e porgendogliela, mentre Peggy li guardava ridacchiando e rientrava in cucina per ritornare in giardino, visto che Sam era tutto preso dalla partita.  
   
«Steve, sposta il culo, è bello ma non è trasparente.»Si lamentò Thor, spingendolo così che non gli intralciasse la visuale, mandandolo a sbattere praticamente addosso a Tony.  
   
«E che modi!» Esclamò il ragazzo, quindi, ritrovandosi poi faccia a faccia con il moro, non potendo fare a meno di sorridere. «Ciao.» Lo salutò, sentendosi un po’ stupido.  
   
Tony gli prese la lattina dalle mani, non disturbandosi affatto di scansarsi.  
   
«Ciao.» Gli rispose sorridendo. «Ho scelto il momento sbagliato per arrivare?»  
   
«No.» Lo tranquillizzò quello, continuando a sorridere. Era felice che alla fine si fosse deciso, si erano sentiti a malapena mentre Tony era a Boston, quella era la prima volta che si vedevano dopo aver chiarito. Era un po’ come ripetere il primo appuntamento, era passato un sacco di tempo dall’ultima volta che erano stati insieme. «E scusami per il linguaggio e le brutte maniere, è che il football ha una cattiva influenza su di me.» Provò a giustificarsi, mentre Sam imprecava come un camionista a causa di un’ottima mossa dei _Colts_.  
   
Tony si allontanò appena dal ragazzo e aprì la lattina di _Budweiser_ , guardandosi un po’ attorno. «Magari ti lascio guardare la partita e possiamo chiacchierare una volta finita, vado a cercare gli altri, nel frattempo.»  
   
«E’ solo una stupida partita.» Quell’affermazione costò tanto all’animo da tifoso di Steve, ma in ogni caso Tony era molto più importante dei _Giants_ , voleva passare del tempo con lui, gli era mancato da morire. Infatti si avvicinò al tavolino per prendere un paio di cheeseburger ed altre due birre, e ritornò accanto al moro, facendogli cenno con la testa verso le scale. «Vieni con me? Qui c’è troppo casino.» Lo invitò, avviandosi poi alle scale per raggiungere la sua camera.  
   
Il ragazzo diede un sorso alla sua birra, buttò un’occhiata a Sam e Thor che non sembravano minimamente interessati a loro due e voltò lo sguardo verso Steve facendo spallucce. «D’accordo. Vuoi una mano?» Gli chiese, vedendolo con le mani colme di cibo e lattine.  
   
«No, tranquillo, ce la faccio.» Rispose Steve, arrivando alla fine delle scale e lanciando un’occhiata all’altro per capire se lo stesse seguendo. Dopodiché aprì la porta della sua camera, avvicinandosi allo scrittoio e lasciando cibo e bevande su questo, decidendo di mangiare il quarto cheeseburger - quarto, senza contare i tre hot dog che aveva mangiato durante i primi dieci minuti di partita.  
   
Tony chiuse la porta dietro di sé. In un certo modo si sentiva in imbarazzo, era come ricominciare tutto daccapo, ma stavolta non voleva fare passi falsi.  
   
Osservò l’ordine perfetto della stanza e pensò che in fondo Steve fosse sempre lo stesso. «Fame, eh?» Scherzò, quando lo vide addentare il panino.  
   
«Mh-mh.» Farfugliò quello, con la bocca piena, accomodandosi sul letto ed invitandolo a sedersi accanto, picchiando la mano sul materasso. «Oggi pomeriggio io e Thor siamo andati giù a Malibu, voleva insegnarmi a surfare, è stato davvero stancante.» Spiegò, continuando a divorare in fretta il panino, finendolo quasi subito e passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra.  
   
«Oh, capisco.» Rispose Tony con un’aria interessata. Si rigirava la lattina tra le mani e si avvicinò lentamente al letto. «Steve Rogers con le scarpe sul letto? C’è qualcosa che non mi torna.» Rise poi, fermandosi accanto al materasso, senza però sedersi.  
   
Il biondo si poggiò con la schiena alla testata, guardandolo e sbuffando una risatina. «Quando il gatto non c’è i topi ballano.» Disse, riferendosi al fatto che Joseph non fosse in casa e quindi era più libero di comportarsi come un normalissimo adolescente. «Dai, vieni a sederti qui.» Lo spronò di nuovo, perché odiava che ci fosse lontananza tra loro.  
   
Tony rise divertito, lasciò la lattina sul comodino e si tolse le All Star immacolate, prima di arrampicarsi sul letto accanto a lui.  «Se permetti, io le tiro via.» Lo prese in giro.  
   
E Steve non gli diede neanche il tempo di avvicinarsi, lo afferrò per la polo e se lo trascinò addosso, facendo scontrare le labbra con le sue in un bacio inaspettato e passionale. Era da troppo tempo che non lo baciava ed averlo vicino non lo aiutava di certo a contenersi, in più aveva bevuto abbastanza birra da lasciare da parte le buone maniere e la timidezza - per non parlare del fatto che, in tutto quel tempo, era diventato molto più sicuro di sé.  
   
Tony rispose al bacio senza neanche pensarci, gli era mancato troppo Steve. Gli erano mancate le sue labbra.  
   
«Ehi, ehi, occhio a non sciuparmi la polo!» Gli ridacchiò Tony sulle labbra, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
   
Il biondo allentò appena la presa sulla maglia di quello e gli morse il labbro inferiore, afferrando i suoi fianchi tra le dita e facendolo sedere sulle sue cosce, mentre ritornava a poggiare la testa alla testata del letto e lo guardava fisso, quasi non ci credesse fosse proprio lì, su di lui. «Mi sei mancato, non vedevo l’ora di vederti.» Giustificò la sua foga.  
   
«Me la sono regalata per il compleanno.» Gli disse Tony, non sapendo neanche se a Steve interessasse della sua maglia. Cercò la sua mano e la prese con entrambe le sue, incrociando e stringendo le dita, tutto di lui gli mancava da pazzi. «Cos’hai fatto, surf a parte, mentre non c’ero?»  
   
Steve si era più o meno fermato alla parola compleanno, chiedendosi se davvero l’altro avesse festeggiato i diciotto anni e lui non ne avesse saputo nulla. Lo guardò sorpreso, infatti, corrugando appena la fronte. «E’ stato il tuo compleanno?» Gli domandò.  
   
Non avevano mai parlato dei loro compleanni, quindi nessuno dei due conosceva il giorno di nascita dell’altro. Ma Steve pensava che Tony fosse nato dopo di lui, ovvero dopo il quattro luglio. Non si aspettava che fosse più grande di qualche mese.  
   
«Sì, un paio di settimane fa. Il 29 Maggio.» Rispose quello, lisciandosi la polo. «Adesso sono maggiorenne, posso votare.» Esclamò con finto entusiasmo. «Posso anche andare in galera, ora che ci penso.» Ridacchiò.  
   
«Tony!» Si lamentò l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto e mettendo su un mezzo broncio. Non poteva credere che non avevano passato il compleanno di quello insieme, che non si fossero visti per nulla, che non gli avesse fatto un regalo. Si sentiva davvero in colpa, teneva molto a quelle cose. «Avremmo dovuto passarlo insieme.»  
   
L’espressione di Tony si rabbuiò. «E’ stato circa un mese dopo che abbiamo litigato.» Si passò una mano nei capelli, per tranquillizzarsi. «Non ho festeggiato, non ne avevo granché voglia. Sono venuti solo Bucky, Rhodey e Clint a farmi gli auguri. Non c’erano neanche i miei a casa.» Sospirò e concluse: «Però Lucy mi ha preparato diciotto ciambelle, mettendoci sopra una candela ciascuna. Mi ci è voluto un po’ per spegnerle tutte.” Pensò a quella scena e un sorriso accarezzò il suo volto.  
   
L’altro quindi sorrise a propria volta, contento che almeno qualcuno gli avesse donato attenzioni in quel giorno speciale. Quindi lo attirò a sé, stringendolo contro il suo petto ed inspirando il suo profumo, accarezzandogli appena la schiena. «Avrei voluto esserci. Scusami.» Mormorò, sincero, perché davvero non poteva perdonarsi quella mancanza. «Potrai mai perdonarmi?»  
   
«Se non volessi perdonarti, non sarei qua, stanne certo.» L’altro si sistemò meglio con la testa sulla spalla di Steve e gli accarezzò il braccio con la punta dell’indice.  
   
«Però possiamo festeggiare comunque, anche se è passato un po’ di tempo.» Spiegò quest’ultimo, prendendogli poi il viso tra le mani e guardandolo negli occhi. Poggiò piano le labbra sulle sue, più volte, cominciando a pensare cosa avrebbe potuto regalargli.  Tony aveva ogni cosa, poteva comprare qualsiasi cosa, quindi non aveva la benché minima idea. Era difficile trovare un regalo per uno che non aveva bisogno di regali.  
   
Il ragazzo rispose ai suoi baci, senza fretta. Ma poi aggiunse: «Non voglio regali, voglio solo che tu mi perdoni.» Gli accarezzò una guancia e avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse in quel preciso istante.  
   
«Tu non hai nulla da farti perdonare, sono io che ho sbagliato.» Gli ricordò Rogers, ritornando a guardarlo negli occhi. Poi, con un colpo di reni, invertì le posizioni, riuscendo a fare poggiare l’altro con la schiena contro i cuscini, posizionandosi tra le sue gambe. Gli era venuta un’idea, sicuramente quello che aveva pensato sarebbe stato un regalo di compleanno migliore di qualsiasi cosa materiale. Quindi un ghigno malizioso gli comparì sulle labbra, mentre fissava l’altro. «Forse ho un regalo per te.»  
   
Dalla smorfia di Steve, Tony aveva intuito cosa volesse dire il ragazzo, ma decise di fare comunque lo gnorri. «E’ sabato sera, troverai qualche negozio aperto?» Rise, sostenendo lo sguardo dell’altro, senza timore.  
   
Il biondo accennò una risata e scosse la testa, perché sapeva che quello stesse facendo il finto tonto di proposito. «Sei proprio un ingenuotto.» Lo prese in giro, mentre con uno strattone alle gambe lo faceva scivolare più in basso. «Adesso sei un uomo adulto e responsabile, non dovresti farti coinvolgere in tresche con minorenni come me, sai?» Continuò divertito, infilando piano le mani sotto la sua polo, sfiorando la pelle del suo addome e trafficando con il bottone e la zip dei jeans.  
   
«Non ci avevo pensato, potrei essere accusato di adescamento!» Ghignò Tony. «Mi sa che fino a che non compirai diciotto anni tu, non potremo fare più nulla…» Continuò, mentre Steve gli abbassava piano i pantaloni.  
   
«Mi piaci con la canottiera.» Aggiunse, poi, mentre gli accarezzava i bicipiti.  
   
«E tu mi piaci vestito da bravo ragazzo.» Ribatté l’altro, sfilandogli del tutto i pantaloni e lasciandoli ricadere sul tappeto che ricopriva il parquet. Poggiò le mani sulle sue ginocchia, risalendo lungo le cosce e chinandosi in avanti per avvicinare il viso al suo. «Ti farei le cose _peggiori_.» Mormorò sulle sue labbra, leccando piano quello inferiore ed alzandogli la polo sull’addome, per scoprire più pelle.  
   
«Guarda che poi in galera ci finisco io, sai?» Ridacchiò Tony. «Non mi hai risposto: per quanto tempo rischierò le manette…?» Alzò le braccia per cingergliele attorno al collo. Allargò le gambe per farlo accomodare meglio.  
   
«Divento maggiorenne il quattro luglio, non manca molto.» Mormorò Steve, baciandolo e scivolando piano dalla sua presa, strattonandogli la maglia fin sopra al petto per scendere con le labbra a baciare piano la sua pelle. Lasciò una scia di baci bagnati fino ad uno dei capezzoli, succhiandolo poi piano fino a farlo diventare turgido tra le labbra, mentre andava a massaggiare il suo pene attraverso la stoffa degli slip.  
   
Tony mugugnò in approvazione, passando una mano tra i capelli di Steve. «Bene, non dovremo stare attenti per troppo tempo, allora.»  
   
Ebbe un lieve sussulto quando il ragazzo andò a toccarlo tra le gambe e poi aggiunse: «Dobbiamo proprio accendere i fuochi d’artificio, quella sera. Te li meriti tutti.»  
   
«No, non voglio nulla. Ho chiesto a mio padre di regalarmi un viaggio.» Spiegò l’altro, scendendo con le labbra più giù, a leccare le linee che delineavano il suo addome. «E se una certa persona venisse con me, in Europa, sarebbe fantastico.» Continuò, premendo con più forza il palmo contro il suo pene.  
   
L’altro aveva iniziato a farsi percorrere dai brividi di piacere, ma era ancora abbastanza lucido per ridacchiare. «Steve, parlavo di fuochi d’artificio. Quattro luglio. Volevo fare una battuta, ma evidentemente non sei attento.»  
   
Sfilò via la polo di dosso, tanto non sarebbe durata ancora molto, e continuò:  «Non dovevi andare ad Ibiza a rimorchiare con Thor e Sam?»  
   
Il biondo lo ascoltò distrattamente, mentre leccava la sua pelle e scendeva sempre più in basso, fino a toccare l’elastico dei suoi slip con la bocca, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. «Quello ad agosto.» Lo punzecchiò, sorridendo divertito e smettendo di massaggiarlo, per iniziare a sfilargli lentamente le mutande.  
   
Tony quindi lo strinse tra le ginocchia, impedendogli di muoversi. «Ah, sì? Ad agosto vai ad Ibiza a _rimorchiare_?» Gli chiese, rimarcando quest’ultima parola. «Stai molto attento Rogers…» Continuò, senza mollare la presa.  
   
«Perché, sennò che fa?» Domandò quello, stando al gioco ed afferrando i suoi fianchi, abbassandosi poi ad addentargli un lembo di pelle sul pube, divertito. «Lo vuoi o no il tuo regalo di compleanno, Stark?»  
   
«Ahia, stupido.» Rise Tony, dandogli una leggera ginocchiata sulla testa. «Io il mio lo voglio, però a questo punto non so se ti meriti il tuo.»  
   
«Facciamo che decidi dopo che ti ho dato il mio, se lo merito o meno un regalo.» Commentò il biondo, allargandogli poi le gambe così che potesse avere la possibilità di muoversi. Dopo scivolò più in basso, fino a che non si ritrovò con il viso all’altezza del suo pene quasi completamente eretto.  
   
Lo afferrò tra le dita, stringendolo e pompandolo appena, per farlo inturgidire completamente. Poi avvicinò piano la bocca, chiedendosi come sarebbe stato saggio cominciare per non sembrare troppo inesperto - nonostante Tony sapesse perfettamente che quello era il primo pompino della sua vita.  
   
«Oh-ok!» Sfiatò quest’ultimo, quando Steve lo toccò in quel modo. Trovarselo in mezzo alle gambe in quel modo, era davvero un ottimo regalo di compleanno, anche se in ritardo. A maggior ragione che per Steve era la prima volta e lo stava facendo per lui.  
   
A quel punto il ragazzo non si tirò di certo indietro, aveva sempre voluto provare, e Tony era la persona giusta con cui farlo, con cui sperimentare, in fondo gli aveva donato tutte le sue prime volte, poteva donargli anche quella.  
   
Tirò fuori la lingua e leccò di piatto il suo glande, per stuzzicarlo un po’, mentre con la mano non smetteva di pompare lentamente la base, mantenendo il ritmo costante. Poi scese più giù e leccò tutta la sua lunghezza, risalendo di nuovo alla punta, alzando lo sguardo sul viso di quello per accertarsi che lo stesse facendo nel modo giusto.  
   
Non appena Steve lo sfiorò con la lingua, Tony d’istinto inarcò il bacino e si aggrappò al copriletto con una mano. «Ha-hai delle buone idee per i re-regali dell’ultimo minuto…» Farfugliò, iniziando a gradire parecchio le attenzioni di Steve.  
   
Tirò su una gamba per appoggiarla sulla sua schiena, sentire i suoi capelli strusciare sulla coscia lo mandava in estasi.  
   
L’altro ovviamente non rispose, era troppo impegnato a fare in modo che a quello piacesse il servizietto. Quindi ruotò in modo circolare la lingua sul suo glande sensibile, schiudendo poi le labbra e poggiandovele sopra, succhiando piano prima di decidere di cominciare a prenderlo in bocca per bene.  
   
Lo accolse con lentezza, facendo attenzione a non infastidirlo con i denti, bagnandolo di saliva e succhiando lentamente, cercando di capire come avrebbe potuto fare per prenderlo più a fondo. Con le mani andò a stringere il retro delle sue cosce.  
   
Fu quando Steve iniziò a succhiare che Tony perse la cognizione delle cose, indubbiamente era la sua prima volta e le incertezze c’erano, ma la sua bocca era perfetta, calda. Riuscì a trattenersi dal darsi delle spinte, meglio non mettere fretta al ragazzo, anche così lentamente andava più che bene e si domandava perché avesse aspettato così tanto per farsi fare un pompino da quelle labbra che lo facevano impazzire.  
   
Si morse la lingua per non gemere troppo rumorosamente.  
   
Steve lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata al viso di quello, per capire se stava andando bene, e dalla sua espressione ebbe conferma che in fondo non era niente male, per essere la prima volta. Certo, era sicuro di non essere bravo quanto lui, ma non pensava di fare totalmente schifo.  
   
Mosse la lingua piano contro la sua carne dura, spingendosi un po’ più giù e deglutendo per fa sì che la contrazione della gola stringesse l’altro in una morsa piacevole. Poi lo risucchiò ancora, serrandovi contro le guance.  
   
«Bra-bravo, Steve. Co-continua così.» Cercò di incoraggiarlo Tony, pensando che non se la stesse cavando poi così male. Inarcò un po’ di più il bacino e con la mano libera afferrò i capelli del ragazzo. Sentiva i muscoli cedere in quel momento.  
   
Steve mugugnò sentendolo dire quelle cose, e prese a fare su e giù con la testa, pompando in contemporanea con il pugno chiuso e succhiando di tanto in tanto. Nel frattempo si era davvero molto eccitato, infatti si mosse appena per strusciare l’erezione, ancora stretta nei jeans, sul materasso.  
   
Tony strinse la mano nei capelli del ragazzo quando iniziò a fare su e giù, senza pensare di potergli far male, ma il piacere gli aveva ormai offuscato i sensi, si lasciò andare all’istinto e seguì i movimenti della testa con piccole spinte, così da trarne ancora più godimento.  
   
Il biondo strinse la presa sulle sue cosce e cercò di spingersi sempre più in basso, così da prenderlo profondamente. Con le dita scese a stuzzicargli i testicoli ed alzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo, sorridendogli per quanto gli era possibile.  
   
A quel punto Tony, che continuava a spingersi lentamente contro la bocca di Steve, non si trattenne e si liberò di un gemito rumoroso. Fortuna che la musica fuori era alta e nessuno poteva sentirli. Un brivido gli passò la colonna vertebrale, sintomo che era a buon punto.  
   
Il pugno di Steve si strinse di nuovo alla base, mentre il ritmo era in crescendo e con la testa cercava di seguire i movimenti dell’altro, scivolando con una mano sul suo addome ed accarezzandolo, risalendo fino ad uno dei capezzoli, stringendolo tra le dita mentre succhiava.  
   
Tony lasciò la presa dal copriletto e andò a stringere la mano di Steve che stava giocherellando con il suo capezzolo. Intrecciò le dita alle sue, così forte che entrambe le nocche stavano perdendo colore.  
I brividi aumentavano d’intensità, così come i suoi ansiti.  
   
Il biondo mugugnò ancora, allungando anche l’altra mano e accarezzandolo ovunque sul petto e sull’addome, bloccandosi sulla punta del suo pene e succhiando con forza, puntando le iridi acquamarina nelle sue e spingendo il bacino in basso, per strusciarsi contro il materasso alla ricerca di un po’ di sollievo.  
   
«St-Steve. Sto per venire.» Ansimò Tony. «Fo-forse è meglio se ti sposti.» Gli lasciò i capelli per far scivolare la mano verso l’inguine.  
   
Per tutta risposta quello continuò a succhiare con più foga, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Lo amava, non provava disgusto per certe cose, e lo avrebbe lasciato finire. Gli strinse un capezzolo tra le dita, massaggiandolo, mentre lo sentiva contrarsi e gemere.  
   
«St— _aaahh_.» Tony non riuscì a trattenersi oltre e venne nella bocca del ragazzo. Si abbandonò affondando nei cuscini con le braccia aperte e respirando affannosamente.  
   
A quel punto, Steve lo lasciò uscire dalla propria bocca ed ingoiò, senza batter ciglio, passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra e guardandolo con soddisfazione. Era felice che gli fosse piaciuto e che fosse venuto, l’ultima volta che erano stati insieme, quella bruttissima volta, Tony non si era neanche eccitato.  
   
«Ehi, quanta audacia, Rogers. Da dove ti è uscita fuori?» Si chinò verso di lui e lo afferrò dal collo della canotta per trascinarselo addosso.  
   
Quello gli fece sentire quanto era duro tra le cosce, avvicinandosi alle sue labbra e baciandolo lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi. Si strusciò appena contro di lui, mugugnando frustrato prima di staccarsi con uno scocco umido.    
   
«Te l’ho detto che mi hai cambiato.» Gli disse, con un mezzo sorriso.  
   
«Ogni tanto combino qualcosa di buono anche io, allora…» Tony gli passò una mano tra i capelli. «Io dico che hai troppi vestiti addosso, cosa ne pensi?» Gli chiese poi, passando a baciargli il collo.  
   
«Può darsi.» Commentò il biondo, staccandosi di malavoglia dalle sue labbra solo per sfilare la canotta e lanciarla sullo scrittoio, umettandosi le labbra e guardandolo dall’alto. «E’ che mi sei proprio mancato, lo sai.» Gli ricordò poi.  
   
«Lo so, lo so…» Il ragazzo percorse prima con lo sguardo e poi con una mano il torace liscio e perfetto di Steve. Con paio di mosse, riuscì a spingerlo contro il materasso e posizionarsi sopra di lui. «Sei ancora troppo vestito, Rogers.» Lo rimproverò, sbottonandogli i jeans.  
«E so anche bene quanto ti piace che io stia sopra di te…»  
   
«Tu si che mi capisci.» Lo prese in giro quello, portando le mani sulle sue gambe nude ed inarcando appena il bacino, lamentandosi per i vestiti stretti che fortunatamente in poco tempo avrebbero abbandonato il suo corpo.  
   
«Te l’ho detto che mi arrapi particolarmente con i pantaloni neri?» Gli confessò l’altro, mentre tirava via questi ultimi  e li faceva sparire sul pavimento assieme a calzini e scarpe, lasciandolo solo in intimo.  
   
«Immaginavo.» Ribatté il biondino, risalendo con le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, scendendo poi a stringere le sue natiche con possessione, inarcandosi ancora. «Non hai risposto, prima.» Disse poi, ricordando del viaggio che gli aveva proposto di fare insieme, quello per il suo compleanno.  
   
«A cosa?» L’evolversi della situazione gli aveva fatto azzerare la memoria a breve termine. Non si ricordava neanche se avessero chiuso la porta a chiave. Si chinò su di lui e prese a mordicchiargli un lembo di pelle appena sotto il collo, aveva tutta l’intenzione di lasciargli un succhiotto. Nel contempo, si strusciava contro la sua erezione, ingabbiata ancora nel cotone dell’intimo.  
   
«Tony.» Si lamentò Steve, per il modo in cui si strusciava. Era bello, certo, ma lo eccitava ancora di più ed avere le mutande addosso di certo non lo aiutava. Se lo spinse contro, ansimando e cercando le sue labbra per coinvolgerlo in un bacio bagnato, rude e passionale. «Vuoi venire con me in Europa? Solo tu ed io.» Glielo chiese direttamente, quindi.  
   
«Se me lo chiedi così, non posso dirti di no.» Quello si liberò per un attimo dalla presa di Steve e gli sfilò gli slip. «Va meglio, eh?» Gli leccò le labbra e gli chiese: «E dove vuoi portarmi?»  
   
«In Italia.» Rispose quello, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e facendo scorrere lo sguardo sul suo corpo, eccitandosi maggiormente. Dopo gli strinse di nuovo le natiche, con possessione, e poi gli afferrò un polso, portandosi la sua mano alla bocca e leccandogli le dita piano, bagnandole di saliva.  «Voglio guardarti.» Disse, dopo aver succhiato piano le prime falangi ed aver lasciato andare la sua mano. Non si era mai sentito così sicuro e sfacciato, ma vedere Tony in quel modo, su di lui, gli faceva perdere la testa, e lo voleva vedere prepararsi per lui.  
   
«In Italia? E come mai proprio in Italia?» Il giochetto di Steve gli stava piacendo e stava ricominciando ad eccitarsi. Ebbe un piccolo sussulto quando quello accompagnò la mano verso la sua apertura. Si stupì di quanto riuscisse a spingersi oltre il ragazzo quando erano solo loro due.  
   
«Non lo so, ho sempre voluto vederla, tutta quella storia.» Spiegò il biondino, piuttosto distratto da tutto il resto per poter davvero mettersi a parlare del viaggio. Lasciò andare la sua mano ed accarezzò i suoi fianchi, fino a risalire sul petto e stuzzicare entrambi i suoi capezzoli.  
   
Tony si stava preparando, proprio come voleva Steve e nel farlo si era di nuovo eccitato completamente.  
«Andiamo dove vuoi, promesso.» Gli rispose poi, anche se stava iniziando a perdere il controllo.  
   
Steve mugugnò in risposta, scendendo poi ad afferrare il proprio  pene in una mano, pompandolo appena mentre con lo sguardo percorreva il suo corpo, umettandosi le labbra. «Anche se-- forse dovrei lasciarti a casa, tu mi distrai troppo.» Scherzò, con voce roca.  
   
«Perché ti distraggo o perché vuoi fare le zozzerie in giro senza di me?» Ridacchiò scherzando Tony.  
Gli scostò la mano dall’erezione per afferrarla lui stesso. «Qui c’è qualcosa di molto grosso che ha voglia di divertirsi un po’…» Gli soffiò in viso, piegandosi verso di lui.  
   
«E’ piuttosto impaziente, dovresti sbrigarti.» Sottolineò l’altro, sporgendo il volto fino a far cozzare le labbra con le sue, leccandole con lascivia per poi farle schiudere ed infilargli la lingua in bocca, alla ricerca della sua. Si spinse nella sua mano, ansimando, e circondandogli la vita con le braccia per spingerlo a sé.  
   
A quel punto Tony si liberò della sua presa e tirandosi su con le braccia lo invitò: «Andiamo, che cosa stai aspettando?» Piegandosi nuovamente per leccargli la mascella ed il collo.  
   
Steve così gli afferrò una natica, distanziandola dall’altra per crearsi un po’ di spazio per la penetrazione. Dopodiché scostò la sua mano dall’erezione, impaziente, indirizzando la punta alla sua apertura ed inarcando appena il bacino per entrare lentamente. Non voleva fargli male, non voleva che fosse orribile come l’ultima volta, quindi cercava di trattenersi dalla voglia di penetrarlo con un’unica spinta.  
   
Tony ebbe un fremito appena sentì Steve dentro di lui. Per un istante soltanto ricordò l’ultima volta, a casa sua e pensò che non doveva lasciarlo fare allora. Si erano fatti male entrambi.  
   
«Piano, Steve.» Si lasciò sfuggire. Non c’era un reale motivo, ma gli venne d’istinto dirglielo.  
   
L’altro, in risposta, lo abbracciò, così che i loro visi fossero vicini e potesse baciarlo, mentre si spingeva in lui lentamente, senza fretta, ansimando contro la sua bocca. Gli accarezzò la schiena, mentre incrociava il suo sguardo e lo baciava ancora ed ancora. «Stai bene?» Gli domandò, preoccupato.  
   
«S-sì. Non preoccuparti, non so perché l’ho detto.» Tony abbassò lo sguardo e tornò a baciarlo sul collo, accarezzandogli i capelli con una mano, mentre con l’altra afferrava la propria erezione, per masturbarsi piano. Entrambi, però, erano talmente presi, che non si accorsero del  piccolo trambusto che sembrava avvicinarsi alla stanza di Steve.  
   
Il biondo scivolò più su, con la mano, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli, sulla nuca, ed inarcandosi per penetrarlo più a fondo. Gemette soddisfatto sentendolo stringersi tutto intorno in una morsa piacevole, e serrò le dita sulla sua natica per far sì che quello seguisse il suo ritmo, aiutandolo nei movimenti.  
   
Tony si lasciò andare una volta per tutte e prese a muoversi sopra Steve, ansimando contro il suo collo, che leccava e torturava coi denti. I loro gemiti si facevano più insistenti e non si accorsero di un tonfo sordo proprio accanto alla porta.  
   
«Mh, questo letto fa un rumore strano.» Mugugnò distrattamente Steve, tra un gemito e l’altro, portando anche l’altra mano alle sue natiche e spingendosi un po’ indietro, così da riuscire a tirare su la schiena sui cuscini.  
   
In quella posizione non poteva muoversi come avrebbe voluto, ma in fondo gli andava bene che le cose avessero un ritmo lento e cadenzato, non vi era nessuna fretta.  
   
Avevano sempre fatto sesso in maniera tumultuosa, contro muri, specchi e via dicendo, scegliendo tante volte posizioni e posti scomodi. Quella sembrava quasi una seconda prima volta. Così lenta e intima, ma non per questo meno coinvolgente. E Tony stava adorando quella situazione, era così diversa dalle altre,  amava Steve e si sentiva amato da lui.  
   
Il sesso era talmente coinvolgente che non si accorsero che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza. Avevano lasciato la luce spenta, visto che il giardino era illuminato a giorno ed arrivava la giusta quantità di chiarore ad illuminare parzialmente la camera. Anche i due intrusi non si accorsero di loro due in piena attività, erano Bucky e Natasha presi dall’ardore del momento alla ricerca di un posto tranquillo per darsi da fare.  
   
Steve gemette, riuscendo a tirarsi su contro i cuscini, mentre accarezzava la pelle dei suoi glutei e lentamente risaliva lungo la schiena, abbracciandolo, tirandoselo contro il petto. In quel modo ad ogni movimento il pene dell’altro strusciava contro i suoi addominali, in una frizione piacevole.  
   
Stando così vicini, Tony non aveva neanche bisogno di toccarsi, la pelle liscia dell’addome di Steve sotto di lui gli bastava per eccitarlo a sufficienza. Si scambiavano baci sempre più profondi e nella stanza risuonavano i loro respiri pesanti.  
   
Fino a quando, Tony non sentì un colpo alla schiena.  
   
Steve grugnì appena, avvertendo il letto piegarsi sotto un improvviso peso, lasciando quindi per un attimo perdere le labbra del moro per concentrarsi su altro. Finalmente capì che c’era qualcosa che non andava, e quando guardò oltre Tony notò che sul letto con loro vi era Natasha, con le mutande al vento ed il tubino tirato su, fin sopra la pancia, e Bucky, con i capelli spettinati, la bocca arrossata ed il pantalone aperto, sotto il tessuto un’evidente erezione.  
   
Sgranò gli occhi, a quel punto, sorpreso di ritrovarseli di fronte, chiedendosi cosa diavolo ci facessero nella sua camera - anche se la situazione era piuttosto chiara, quasi trasparente. «Gesù Cristo!» Esclamò, diventando viola per l’imbarazzo, afferrando i cuscini e portandoli immediatamente davanti alle natiche di Tony, così da nascondere cioè che stavano facendo, anche se ormai era troppo tardi per farlo.  
   
«Ma che cazz--!» Tony scattò a sedersi sul bacino di Steve. «Bucky!» Urlò. «Che ci fate qui? Andatevene!»  
La situazione era ridicola e imbarazzante allo stesso tempo, immaginava che Steve volesse sprofondare dalla vergogna.  
   
Natasha scoppiò a ridere in modo quasi isterico, ricadendo di schiena sul letto e portandosi le mani sulla pancia, tirando giù il vestito per darsi un contegno, mentre il biondino aveva ancora la faccia completamente rossa per l’imbarazzo, e cercava di nascondersi il più possibile dietro Tony, cercando di coprirlo alla bell’e meglio coi cuscini.  
   
Bucky li guardava piuttosto perplesso e probabilmente anche intontito dalla situazione, perché non si era di certo aspettato di trovare qualcuno in camera, soprattutto non in quelle condizioni, visto che l’accesso alla casa sembrava quasi super riservato.  
   
Tony allungò il braccio per spintonare la ragazza, con disappunto di Steve che non riusciva a coprirlo.  
«E dai Nat, alzati da qui e andate via!» Lui non si trovava in palese imbarazzo, visto che entrambi, in occasioni diverse, l’avevano già visto come mamma l’aveva fatto.  
   
La ragazza a stento si alzò del materasso, continuando a ridere a perdifiato.  
   
«Ma che hai da ridere!» La rimproverò Steve, piuttosto alterato, mentre anche Bucky scoppiava in una mezza risata ubriaca ed afferrava la ragazza per il polso, così da riuscire a trascinarla fuori dalla camera e chiudersi la porta alle spalle, come se niente fosse successo.  
   
Tony si lasciò cadere su Steve per scoppiare a ridere a sua volta. «Quei due cretini…» Scosse la testa e lo baciò piano. «Non ci distraiamo.» Ricominciò a muoversi lentamente sopra di lui, accarezzandolo e cercando di calmarlo.  
   
Quello aveva ancora il volto arrossato dall’imbarazzo, ma lasciò andare i cuscini per aggrapparsi ai suoi fianchi e lanciare l’ennesima occhiata alla porta, come se temesse che qualcun altro potesse entrare da un momento all’altro.  «Che figura…» Mormorò, riprendendo però ad ansimare e gemere per il modo in cui l’altro si muoveva su di lui.  
   
«Sono talmente ubriachi che domani non se lo ricorderanno nemmeno, tranquillo.» Lo rassicurò Tony, che continuava a muoversi a ritmo cadenzato su di lui. «Non ci pensare…» Gli ansimò in un orecchio e mordicchiandogli il lobo.  
   
«O-ok.» Gemette Steve, che stava cercando di riprendersi come meglio poteva. Teneva le dita premute sui suoi fianchi, ritrovando il ritmo in poco tempo, aiutandolo nei movimenti. Ogni volta che quello si abbassava, lui s’inarcava per penetrarlo più a fondo, alla ricerca della sua prostata, facendo perno sulle ginocchia.  
   
«Ti amo, Steve.» Gli sussurrò. Se la sentiva di dirlo e sapeva che quelle due parole avrebbero mandato su di giri il ragazzo. Sentiva l’irrefrenabile voglia di baciarlo. Sulle labbra, sulle guance, sulla mascella, sul collo, ovunque gli fosse possibile. La sua pelle lo faceva impazzire.  
   
Quello sorrise, perché sentirglielo dire ogni volta era fantastico. Così decise che era il momento di fare sul serio e, con un colpo di reni, ribaltò la situazione. Si ritrovò tra le gambe di Tony, e gliele afferrò subito dietro le ginocchia, per tirargliele su fino a quasi fargli toccare il petto.  
   
«Ti amo anche io.» Disse con voce roca, prendendosi a spingersi in lui con movimenti lenti e cadenzati, visto che quando lo avevano fatto negli spogliatoi aveva scoperto che gli piacesse particolarmente in quel modo. Si chinò a baciargli le labbra, leccandone i contorni.  
   
Tony non resistette alla tentazione di afferrare il sedere sodo e marmoreo di Steve, così da aiutarlo a spingere. «Sei silenzioso.» Lo guardava dritto in viso ed aveva le pupille talmente dilatate dal piacere che le sue iridi celesti erano diventate un cerchietto sottilissimo, riusciva a vederlo nonostante la stanza non fosse illuminata a dovere.  
   
«E’ che…» in effetti il biondo avrebbe davvero voluto parlare come suo solito, adorava parlare durante i loro momenti di intimità, sentire l’altro sciogliersi per quello che diceva, ma ricordare le cattiverie dell’ultima volta, quelle che erano uscite dalla sua bocca, in qualche modo lo bloccava. Aveva paura di sbagliare, di dire cose che all’altro avrebbero dato fastidio.  
   
Pressò le labbra contro le sue, di nuovo, perché non voleva davvero rovinare quel momento esternando le sue paranoie, ed evitò di continuare ciò che stava per dire, sorridendogli per rassicurarlo in qualche modo, gemendo poi contro la sua bocca.  
   
«Cosa c’è? Mi… oh! Mi piace quando mi parli…» Tony iniziava a far fatica a respirare. Si sentiva troppo bene quando Steve stava sopra di lui e si guardavano mentre facevano l’amore. Lo trovava rassicurante E trovava estremamente piacevole sentire il suo addome liscio strofinarsi contro la sua erezione.  
   
«Cosa vuoi che ti dica?» Chiese malizioso quello, quindi, giusto per andare sul sicuro. Spinse il bacino verso l’alto, angolandolo così che colpisse la sua prostata con precisione. Steve gemette sentendosi stringere dall’altro, e si morse il labbro inferiore, continuando a mantenere il contatto visivo.  
   
«Tutto quello che vuoi, sei il mio sporcaccione preferito.» Scherzò Tony, tra un gemito e l’altro. Lasciò la presa dalle natiche, per risalire lungo la schiena e agganciarlo al collo stringendolo ancora di più verso di sé.  
   
«Cristo.» Gemette Steve, spingendo le ginocchia contro il materasso e prendendo a muoversi con più foga, mentre avvertiva delle goccioline di sudore imperlargli il collo, e la schiena. Poggiò la fronte contro quella dell’altro e pensò a cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli. Ce ne erano di cose che avrebbe voluto dire, ma aveva paura di sbagliare. «Sei bellissimo.» Sussurrò quindi, con voce roca.  
   
«Avanti Steve. Parlami. Ti prego.» Insistette Tony. Era da troppo tempo che non lo sentiva sussurrare e impazziva quando lo faceva. Si strinse di più attorno al ragazzo perché sentiva che il piacere gli stava entrando nelle ossa.  
   
Steve boccheggiò e si liberò in un gemito più forte, perché tutte quelle sensazioni lo stavano mandando al manicomio. Gli spinse le ginocchia contro il petto, aumentando sempre di più il ritmo, muovendosi però in modo sconnesso a causa del fatto che fosse quasi vicino all’orgasmo.  
   
Tony capì che l’altro era quasi al suo punto di arrivo e aumentò il ritmo sotto di lui. Non poteva credere di aver resistito quasi due mesi senza di lui. In momenti come quello capiva quanto Steve fosse importante per lui.  
   
A quel punto il biondo poggiò le mani a lato del suo viso, facendo perno sui palmi e stringendo le lenzuola sotto le dita. I suoi muscoli erano in tensione e non riusciva a smettere di ansimare e gemere ogni volta che affondava in lui, finché non si bloccò di colpo, serrando gli occhi e boccheggiando, venendo con un gemito gutturale.  
   
Non avrebbe voluto venire prima dell’altro, ma erano stati lontani così tanto tempo che aveva perso il ritmo. Quando lo facevano spesso riusciva a reggere in maniera eccellente, tanto che Tony non si era mai lamentato, e sperò che quella cosa non gli desse fastidio, a quel punto.  
   
«Scusami.» Mormorò, infatti, perché non voleva che quello pensasse che non aveva pensato a lui, ma solo al proprio piacere.  
   
Tony non fece neanche caso alle scuse di Steve, lo spinse di nuovo contro il suo viso, per leccargli le labbra.  
«Toccami.» Lo invitò con espressione estatica. «Mi mancano le tue mani.»  
   
Il biondo decise che poteva fare di meglio e, uscendo da lui, si prese un paio di secondi per regolarizzare un po’ il respiro, scivolando poi in basso tra le sue gambe ancora aperte, aiutandolo ad inarcare il bacino,  puntando le mani sul retro delle sue cosce.  
   
«Posso fare qualcosa di meglio.» Gli spiegò, andando poi a leccare la sua apertura di piatto, dall’esterno, prima di infilarvi dentro la lingua e muoverla in modo circolare, per stuzzicare la carne tutta intorno.  
   
Tony gemette in approvazione e si portò una mano sull’erezione, mentre con l’altra afferrava il cuscino sotto la sua testa. Il respiro era faticoso e gli girava la testa, sentiva che stava arrivando anche il suo momento.  
   
Steve cercò di far andare la lingua in profondità, continuando a muoverla dentro di lui per torturare la carne sensibile e portarlo al limite. Si sentiva un po’ in colpa per essere venuto prima dell’altro, quindi, per rendere la cosa più intensa, decise di infilare nel suo orifizio anche il dito indice, allargandolo appena così che la sua lingua avesse più libertà di movimento.  
   
«Merda!» Sibilò Tony, che aveva aumentato il ritmo nel masturbarsi e aveva inarcato la schiena.  «Steve, Steve, Steve!» Non passò molto che sentì contrarsi il basso ventre e venne, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso, affondando la testa nei cuscini.  
   
Il biondo fu soddisfatto, a quel punto, e si passò il dorso della mano sulle labbra, lasciandosi ricadere al suo fianco sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto e riuscendo finalmente a regolarizzare il respiro. Si sentiva un po’ intorpidito, ma era una sensazione bellissima.  
   
«Scusa, è che non lo facevamo da parecchio, ero davvero molto eccitato.» Si giustificò ancora, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
   
Tony gli si avvicinò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. «Non ti scusare Steve, mi hai fatto venire due volte.» Gli accarezzò gli addominali e lo baciò sulla clavicola, prima di continuare. « _E’ che…?_ Cosa mi stavi dicendo, prima? Perché non mi hai detto nulla mentre lo facevamo? Lo sai quanto mi piace quando lo fai…»  
Non si era certo dimenticato di quel frangente e quando ci si metteva era anche più testardo di lui.  
   
Il ragazzo gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé, fissando il soffitto e sospirando appena. Non voleva rovinare quel momento ritornando di nuovo a parlare di quello che era successo quel maledetto giorno.  «Nulla di importante, davvero, solo delle stupide paranoie.» Spiegò, poggiando il mento sulla sua testa ed inebriandosi del suo odore. «Lo sai che ti amo da morire, vero?»  
   
«Lo so. Ma non voglio che ci siano segreti tra di noi e non voglio che tu abbia paranoie, soprattutto per causa mia.» Allungò appena il collo per baciargli la mandibola e venne percorso da un brivido di freddo che lo fece tremare.  
   
Steve passò le dita nel suo ciuffo, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte. «Pensavo che l’altra volta, beh, ti ho detto delle cose orribili e non voglio che tu fraintenda… adesso. Ho paura di parlare, perché ho sbagliato quella volta e non voglio farlo di nuovo.» Avvicinò le labbra al suo viso, lasciandogli un bacio sullo zigomo. «Vuoi che ci mettiamo sotto le lenzuola?»  
   
«Quella volta è passata. Eri fuori di te. Non c’è bisogno che tu abbia paura e se stai sbagliando, ti fermo io. Non voglio rinunciare a certe cose per paura. Io ti voglio tutto, come sei.» Gli lasciò un altro bacio bagnato sulla guancia. «Ho un po’ freddo. Copriamoci.»  
   
Steve sorrise, contento di essere rassicurato da quelle parole, e strattonò un po’ le lenzuola, inarcandosi appena insieme all’altro per riuscire a farle passare sotto ai loro corpi e coprire entrambi. «Senti… ti dispiace se controllo solo un attimo che hanno combinato i _Giants_? Ti da fastidio il televisore?»  
   
Tony sghignazzò ed annuì: «Fai pure, ti ho praticamente fatto perdere tutta la partita.» Si accoccolò meglio contro di lui e incrociò le gambe con le sue.  
   
Steve afferrò il telecomando del televisore e lo accese, cercando subito la rete su cui trasmettevano la partita. Osservò lo schermo, per capire chi avesse vinto, visto che sembrava fosse finita già da una quindicina di minuti, e notò che la vittoria era dei _Giants_ per molti punti di vantaggio.  
   
Si tirò su a sedere di scatto, assottigliando gli occhi per capire se avesse letto bene, visto che quando si era ritirato con Tony la sua squadra era in svantaggio. Ma si rese conto che sì, i _Giants_ avevano vinto, e quella non poteva essere che una sera fortunata, per lui.  
   
« _Cazzo sì_!» Esclamò, colpendo il materasso con un pugno, ridendo soddisfatto e felice. «Abbiamo vinto.» Spiegò, voltandosi a guardare il ragazzo e chinandosi per baciarlo con uno scatto, continuando a sorridere contento.  
   
«Beh, direi che la serata è andata proprio come volevi tu!» Disse Tony, felice di vedere Steve così raggiante.  
«A te va di tornare giù? Io sto benissimo qui, non ho voglia di uscire da qui… E poi sicuramente la mia polo sarà tutta stropicciata adesso.»  
   
«Non mi importa niente di quella stupida festa.» Disse il biondo, ritornando a stendersi ed attirandolo a sé. «Sto benissimo qui, insieme a te.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: La domanda è: ci saranno capitoli senza scende di sesso?  
> Sì, ma pochi, proprio pochi. LOL  
> Questi due non riescono a tenere le mani apposto, d’altronde non si vedevano da parecchio e dovevano rimediare al tempo perso per il litigio. Non credete, comunque, che i problemi siano finiti – e godetevi i prossimi capitoli di pace, ve li meritate. LOL
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Diciamoci la vertità, tutte avremmo voluto sapere cosa hanno combinato Sandy e Danny una volta preso il volo con Grease Lightning. Io sono convinta che si sono dati alle cosacce, no perché tenere le mani a posto con Sandy vestita così, sfido chiunque.  
> Ecco, più o meno è successo con questi due scemuniti, che tanto lo sappiamo non riescono a non saltarsi addosso, figuriamoci poi dopo tutto quel tempo che avevano fatto passare col litigio.  
> E non finisce qui!


	20. Ferris Wheel on Fire

 

  
**Ferris Wheel On Fire**

 

 

 

 

 

Quando Tony gli aveva detto che avrebbe suonato al _Whiskey a Go Go_ , Steve non ci aveva creduto. Insomma, quel locale era un’istituzione per Hollywood e tutti quelli che sognavano di fare musica a Los Angeles e dintorni, era un po’ il punto di partenza per tutti quelli che contavano nella musica. Vi avevano suonato gli _Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix, i Black Sabbath, i Led Zeppelin, i Motley Crue, i Ramones, i Blondie_ e molta altra gente che aveva fatto la storia della musica.  
Insomma, Tony gli aveva procurato una serata in quel tempio della musica, a lui che non aveva ancora pezzi suoi, a parte quello che aveva scritto per lui. Non sapeva come era riuscito ad ottenere quell’ingaggio, ma era chiaro che quello conoscesse tutta la gente che contava, probabilmente gli era bastato chiedere per ottenere – o passare una mazzetta sottobanco al proprietario, non poteva dirlo con certezza. In ogni caso, aveva preparato una scaletta di cover che avrebbe suonato insieme ai ragazzi che erano con lui al ballo della scuola, Bruce alla batteria ed Eugene al basso.  
All’inizio, appena messo piede sul palco, era stato agitato – nonostante avesse bevuto due birre dietro le quinte – poi, una volta imbracciata la chitarra, era passato tutto. Aveva suonato al meglio del suo potenziale ed anche i ragazzi erano andati molto bene, tanto che la gente aveva ballato e si era scatenata in una bolgia chiassosa. Era stato emozionante vedere i suoi amici orgogliosi di lui, vedere Tony orgoglioso per quello che stava facendo, aveva sperato fino alla fine di non deluderlo o fargli fare brutta figura, e vederlo sorridente e tutto tronfio lo aveva fatto stare bene.  
Insomma, si era sciolto così tanto che aveva anche pensato di suonare la canzone che aveva scritto per lui, in acustico, da solo sul palco, mentre Bruce ed Eugene si univano al gruppo e si rifocillavano. Aveva osservato Tony fino alla fine e dopo era sceso dal palco, aggiustando le maniche arrotolate della sua camicia a fantasia scozzese blu, per raggiungere gli altri.  
«Allora?» Chiese, non appena si ritrovò vicino al tavolo che Tony aveva prenotato per tutti, osservando per un attimo Peggy e Sam, discostati dagli altri, così come Bucky e Natasha, che si baciavano in modo piuttosto spinto. Thor era già sparito per andare a rimorchiare chissà quale ragazzo e Darcy era ancora in pista con Clint.  
Afferrò il bicchiere di Tony e prese un sorso del suo drink, abbastanza forte nonostante non avessero ancora l’età per bere. «Spero di non aver sbagliato nulla, la gente sembrava soddisfatta, no?» Ripose il bicchiere e lo guardò dall’alto, restando in piedi e passandosi le dita nel ciuffo biondo, ansioso di scoprire cosa ne pensasse il suo ragazzo.  
Tony, tirato a lucido per l’occasione, con i capelli tatticamente disordinati, jeans stretti, maglietta nera e giacca di Vivienne Westwood, nonostante non facesse poi così freddo nel locale, gli fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui e, quando il ragazzo si sistemò sul divanetto, allungò immediatamente una mano sotto al tavolo per toccargli la gamba.  
   
«Perfetto, sei stato perfetto.» Rispose, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, fiero ed orgoglioso della sua esibizione.  
   
Steve si sporse appena, poggiando le labbra contro le sue, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, andando a stringere la sua mano sotto al tavolo. Non doveva più preoccuparsi di cosa avrebbero pensato gli altri, ormai la loro relazione era di dominio pubblico, nessuno si sarebbe scandalizzato per qualche effusione.  
   
«Volevo tu fossi fiero di me.» Confessò, sorridendo contro la sua bocca, lasciandovi un altro bacio a stampo. «Ancora non riesco a credere che li hai convinti a farmi suonare.» Rise, intrecciando le dita con le sue e staccandosi appena, osservando i suoi occhi ambrati, come al solito ammaliato.  
   
Tony fece un gesto con la mano, «E’ stato solo un favore di un amico.»  
   
Ci aveva passato tante serate in quel locale e anche nei bagni, di quel posto. Il proprietario era amico di suo padre, anche solo per quello poteva entrarci, a causa della sua età. Si era fidato immediatamente di Tony quando gli aveva proposto Steve per una serata.  
   
Si avvicinò poi all’orecchio del fidanzato per sussurrargli: «Sei bellissimo stasera, più del solito.»  
   
Steve non pensava di avere nulla di diverso dal solito, indossava una delle sue tante camicie, con le maniche arrotolate ed aperta appena sul petto, a mostrare la canotta bianca ed aderente che aveva sotto, aveva poi un paio di jeans chiari, Levi’s, perché Tony lo aveva contagiato, e delle All Star blu come la sua camicia, i capelli un po’ più corti del solito – li aveva tagliati da poco.  
   
Tony, invece, era davvero bellissimo – come al solito, non più del solito, era sempre perfetto ai suoi occhi, qualsiasi cosa mettesse. Adorava il modo in cui quei jeans aderenti gli fasciavano gambe e sedere, ed era la prima volta che lo vedeva indossare una giacca – a parte quella volta al ballo. Così portò l’altra mano sulla sua gamba, risalendo piano lungo questa, fino a quasi sfiorargli l’inguine, mentre avvicinava le labbra al suo orecchio. «Dimmelo dopo.» Lo punzecchiò, in modo malizioso. «Quando siamo senza vestiti.»  
   
Tony ridacchiò e gli rispose: «Ti dico tutto quello che vuoi, dopo, porcellino…» Adorava sfotterlo in quel modo, così come adorava il fatto che si era liberato di alcuni dei suoi tabù.  
   
Prese un sorso del suo Long Island, un altro dei privilegi dell’essere amico del padrone del locale, alcool nonostante l’età, e chiese al suo ragazzo: «Come ti senti?»  
   
Steve gli baciò il lobo e decise di sprofondare nei divanetti, guardandosi intorno e sorridendo soddisfatto. «Bene, cioè, voglio dire, mi è sembrato che la musica piacesse molto alla gente, ma potrei anche sbagliarmi. Non è che hai pagato tutti solo per non farmi dispiacere?» Lo punzecchiò, pizzicandogli la gamba ed accennando una risata, mentre vedeva avvicinarsi due giovani uomini, vestiti in modo formale, con abiti griffati che probabilmente anche Tony aveva nell’armadio.  
   
«Non ti azzardare…» gli rispose quello fintamente offeso, lasciandogli un leggero pugno sulla coscia. «Per chi mi hai preso.» Incrociò le braccia al petto e piazzò un bel muso palesemente falso.  
   
«Guarda che non la prenderei male, sarebbe un bel gesto d’amore. Controproducente, ma molto dolce.» Ribatté immediatamente Steve, voltandosi ad incrociare il suo sguardo con un sorriso divertito. «Per questo so per certo che quella gente gradiva la mia musica per davvero, un gesto del genere sarebbe troppo sdolcinato per te.» Scherzò, voltandosi di scatto quando vide i due uomini fermarsi vicino al loro tavolo e guardarlo con un sorriso enigmatico.  
   
Steve non aveva idea di chi fossero, erano giovani e sembravano facoltosi, avevano i capelli bene ingellati come moda comandava e l’aria di chi si sente un po’ il padrone del mondo. Aspettò quindi che parlassero, quando li vide prendere posto al loro tavolo, proprio di fronte a lui e Tony, neanche li avessero invitati loro a sedersi.  
   
«Mi hanno detto che ti chiami Steve Rogers.» Esordì il primo, quello appena più maturo con i capelli scuri e l’aria da divo del cinema – insomma, ad Hollywood erano molti ad avere quell’aspetto patinato. «E’ un bel nome.» Affermò, sorridendogli ancora e lanciando un’occhiata anche a Tony. «Sai che somigli molto a qualcuno che ho già visto? Sei nel mondo del cinema?» Chiese a quest’ultimo.  
   
Tony alzò un sopracciglio e gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, prima di ricomporsi sul divanetto. Quelli dovevano essere per forza o talent scout o dei magnaccia, nel secondo caso, era già pronto a tirare su una bella rissa, come ai bei vecchi tempi.  
   
«Ci hanno provato in tanti a farmi recitare, senza risultati. Mi dicono che se la cava meglio un tizio che mi somiglia molto.»  Alle affermazioni di Steve avrebbe risposto a tempo debito. Ora il radar di allerta era a livello rosso.  
   
« _Il figlio di Downey_ , ecco chi mi ricordi.» Esordì quello, accennando una risata e strizzando l’occhio in sua direzione. «Sì, lui sa recitare, ma tu hai una faccia che buca lo schermo. Sei sicuro di non volerti inserire? Il mio amico, qui, potrebbe portarti a molti casting.» Disse, indicando l’uomo che gli stava accanto, appena più giovane di lui e con lo stesso sorriso enigmatico sul volto. «A me interessa molto Steve, invece.» Ritornò quindi con l’attenzione sul biondino, allungando una mano per presentarsi. «Mi chiamo Tom Zautat e lui è Jason Weinberg.»  
   
Steve, non sapendo che fare, strinse la mano di quello senza dire nulla, visto che il suo nome sembrava già conoscerlo. «Come mai è interessato a me? E’ un talent scout?» Chiese, anche se la cosa era piuttosto ovvia dal momento che aveva appena proposto a Tony di fare dei casting per entrare nel mondo del cinema.  
   
«Sì, lavoro per la _Geffen Records_.» Ribatté quello, lasciando la sua mano con un mezzo sorriso. «Ti ho visto, prima, sul palco, hai davvero molto talento. Con quella faccia lì potresti farmi guadagnare un sacco di soldi.»  
   
Tony si tranquillizzò quando confermarono di essere dei produttori, anche se non abbassò la guardia. Quelli potevano essere degli sciacalli e Steve rimaneva pur sempre un agnellino, nonostante i passi da gigante che aveva fatto nel giro di dieci mesi. Non disse nulla e si limitò ad ascoltare.  
   
Infatti Rogers restò imbambolato, non aspettandosi un complimento del genere da quello che diceva di essere un pezzo grosso dell’industria musicale.  
   
«Sono molto selettivo, sai, nella scelta dei talenti? Ma tu mi hai subito colpito. Hai una bella voce, suoni bene e sei un gran bel ragazzo. Quella roba lì è tutta tua o ti sei fatto aiutare da qualche chirurgo?» Domandò quel Tom, facendo un cenno col capo al suo corpo, in particolare a pettorali e braccia, visto che sembrava quasi la camicia non riuscisse a contenerli.  
   
Steve non capì, visto che non pensava facessero anche trapianti agli uomini per aumentare la massa muscolare. «Ho diciassette anni.» Si limitò a dire, come se fosse la risposta a tutti i dubbi di quello, con la solita aria ingenua che lo caratterizzava.  
   
Zautat rise, di pancia. «Sei davvero così ingenuo come sembri o ti piace fare il santarellino?»  
   
«Beh, prima di adesso non pensavo che ci fosse gente disposta a farsi operare per avere dei muscoli. Questi che vede sono il frutto di anni ed anni di sport, e probabilmente ho la predisposizione ad essere massiccio, se vedesse il mio amico Thor non crederebbe a quali risultati possono portare gli allenamenti della squadra di football della scuola.» A quel punto il biondo decise di rispondergli a tono, visto che lo aveva sempre seccato il fatto che gli altri lo considerassero bello e bamboccione, sapeva anche lui essere furbetto, se voleva, come altri suoi coetanei.  
   
Tony ridacchiò, a quanto pare, Steve se la stava cavando benissimo a tener testa a quei due palloni gonfiati, anche se i troppi apprezzamenti al suo fisico, iniziavano ad infastidirlo. Prese un altro sorso del suo cocktail, senza mollare lo sguardo al trio, in particolar modo dal suo ragazzo.  
   
«E’ proprio un peperino, no?» Commentò Weinberg, per punzecchiare il suo collega, continuando ad osservare Tony come se gli stesse facendo una radiografia, probabilmente interessato a convincerlo a tutti costi ad entrare nel mondo del cinema – avrebbe aspettato che Tom finisse il suo discorso, prima di cominciare il proprio, avevano entrambi un’ottima parlantina.  
   
«Già.» Zautat sorrise ancora in direzione di Steve, in modo ambiguo, mettendosi comodo come se non avesse intenzione di schiodare da lì. «Ti piacerebbe fare musica con la _Geffen_ , Steve?» Gli domandò.  
   
«A chi non piacerebbe?» Ribatté il ragazzo, cercando di non mostrarsi troppo emozionato o agitato, in fondo doveva farsi desiderare, altrimenti quelli non lo avrebbero preso sul serio.  
   
«E allora perché non andiamo a parlarne in privato?» Continuò il talent scout, facendo un cenno con la testa verso la porta che conduceva all’esterno del locale, alludendo chissà a cosa. Tutti l’avevano messo in guardia su quel tipo di offerte, in primis Thor e Tony, ma Steve non ci aveva creduto fino a quel momento.  
   
«Possiamo parlarne qui, se è davvero interessato, altrimenti può anche alzarsi ed andarsene.» Proruppe quindi, in tono un po’ duro, deluso dal comportamento di quello. Si chiese quanta gente fosse scesa a compromessi per poter fare musica, prima di lui, e quanta altra gente lo avrebbe fatto. Era una cosa davvero triste.  
   
I due talent scout risero, come se la risposta di quello fosse una sorta di battuta. «Andiamo, Steve, perché non mi segui? Tu fai un favore a me ed io ne faccio uno a te. E’ così che funziona, no? Siamo tra amici.»  
   
Bastò già il primo “invito” a far scattare Tony, che si intromise senza tante cerimonie nel discorso.  
   
«Se siete interessati alla musica di Steve, potete tranquillamente parlarne qui, altrimenti da quella parte c’è la porta.» Fece segno all’uscita. «O vi ci accompagno io a calci in culo.»  
   
La sua espressione era dura e serissima, aveva pure solo diciotto anni, ma era uno Stark. E nessuno si doveva permettere di trattare così il suo ragazzo. Anche se sapeva meglio di chiunque altro come funzionava in quel mondo.  
   
«E tu? Con quella faccia mi vieni a dire che sei scandalizzato da questo atteggiamento?» Lo punzecchiò Weinberg, alludendo a chissà che cosa. «Cos’è un piccolo favore in cambio di fama, successo e soldi?» Continuò, neanche stesse parlando con due persone che avessero l’estremo bisogno di guadagnare per sopravvivere, e fossero disposte a fare di tutto pur di diventare qualcuno. Per Steve non era così, aveva abbastanza soldi da potersi mantenere fino alla vecchiaia, con l’eredità che gli avrebbe lasciato suo padre, in più avrebbe potuto tranquillamente frequentare l’università o avere una brillante carriera nel mondo del football o nell’esercito. Voleva fare musica, certo, ma non in quel modo, non scendendo a patti con certa gente.  
   
Ci mancò veramente poco che Tony si alzasse e riempisse di pugni quel tizio. Ma riuscì a mantenere la calma, o quanto meno, a non reagire manescamente.  
   
«Steve ha del talento e il favore che vi farebbe è quello di riempirvi le tasche di soldi se gli faceste incidere un album, se poi voi giudicate i vostri musicisti solo in base a come vi fanno i pompini, beh, la vostra casa discografica fallirà presto.»  
   
«Scusa, come hai detto che ti chiami?» Domandò Tom, a quel punto, davvero curioso di apprendere di più. Era una delle poche volte che gli capitava di venir rifiutato, il fatto che fosse giovane era un ulteriore incentivo per alcune ragazze e ragazzi, non era uno di quei vecchi, anche se era ugualmente viscido.  
   
Steve andò a stringere la mano di Tony sotto al tavolo, felice che quello forse accorso in suo aiuto, dal momento che, probabilmente, aveva molta più esperienza con quelle cose di lui.  
   
«Tony Stark. Qualche problema? O vuoi che ti faccia far visita dagli avvocati di mio padre?»  
Il ragazzo strinse a sua volta la mano di Steve, anche per trattenersi da riempire di pugni la faccia di quel tizio.  
   
I due si zittirono per un istante, quando capirono con chi avevano a che fare. Conoscevano Howard Stark, tutti lo conoscevano, praticamente, era uno degli uomini più potenti e ricchi del mondo, e probabilmente non era stato molto saggio punzecchiare il suo unico figlio, potevano passare dei guai grossi. Steve non poté non sorridere e, solo per un attimo, capì quanto poteva essere inebriante, per Tony, avere un simile potere tra le mani. Era per quello che spesso sembrava si sentisse onnipotente.  
   
«Tony, suvvia, non te la sarai presa? Stavamo solo scherzando un po’. E’ ovvio che sono interessato a Steve per il suo talento e che non deve darmi altro in cambio, se non quello.» Provò a giocarsela il talent scout, visibilmente in difficoltà mentre osservava le sopracciglia di Rogers che si inarcavano pericolosamente.  
   
«Beh, adesso non sono più tanto sicuro, almeno che voi non mi facciate un’offerta interessante.» E visto che sapeva di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, in quel momento, grazie a Tony, si sbilanciò. «Sono già in trattativa con altre due case discografiche, ovviamente non vi dirò i nomi, non mi sembra corretto. E nessuna di quelle mi ha chiesto in cambio prestazioni sessuali, quindi dovrete alzare un po’ la posta per farvi perdonare.»  
   
Tony si rilassò e si lasciò andare sul divanetto. Il nome di papà funzionava sempre. E ridacchiò di gusto sotto i baffi, quando Steve aprì le trattative, mentendo spudoratamente a quei due. Sapeva il fatto suo, un paio d’anni così e avrebbe venduto il ghiaccio agli eschimesi.  
   
«Passa nel mio ufficio quando vuoi, anche domani.» Disse l’uomo, allungandogli un biglietto da visita sul tavolino e sorridendo cordiale. «Mi raccomando, alla _Geffen Records_  abbiamo bisogno di talenti come il tuo. Lasciami il tuo numero, così sono sicuro di poter patteggiare un’ottima offerta per farti lavorare con noi.»  
   
«In teoria non può parlare ancora di nulla con me, diventerò maggiorenne tra un mese. Ma sono sicuro che non avrà problemi a contrattare con mio padre, ne capisce sicuramente più di me, è un veterano del Vietnam, sa come parlare a gente come lei.» Steve sorrise di cuore, per fargli capire che avevano fatto gli idioti con le persone sbagliate, come se non fosse già palese. «La sua compagna è un avvocato, inoltre, Tara Woodward, il suo cognome vi ricorderà sicuramente qualcosa – è la figlia di quel Bob, sì, il reporter del Washington Post.»  
   
Lo stesso reporter che aveva cominciato le indagini e portato tutte le magagne dello _Scandalo Watergate_ alla luce. Meglio giocarsi anche quella carta, pensò Steve, così sarebbe stato sicuro che non lo avrebbero fregato – anche se Howard Stark era una garanzia più che sufficiente.  
   
I due annuirono, e si alzarono, scusandosi ancora prima di congedarsi e dare appuntamento a Steve per il giorno successivo, ancora una volta, o quando più lo aggradava. Insomma, dopo quella chiacchierata, probabilmente ci avrebbero pensato due volte prima di rifare i furbetti con dei poveri ragazzi assetati di fama.  
   
Quei due si erano fatti mettere KO da due ragazzini, Tony non riuscì a smettere di sghignazzare anche dopo che si erano allontanati. Prese tra le mani il viso di Steve e lo baciò a stampo  
   
«Sei stato fantastico.» Gli disse con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Era già fiero di lui per come si era esibito, l’aver affrontato i produttori in quel modo lo riempiva ancor di più d’orgoglio.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Per la prima volta nella vita, Steve entrava in un Luna Park. Quando aveva detto a Tony che non ci era mai stato, quello ovviamente non gli aveva creduto e, poi, appurato che fosse la verità, lo aveva preso un po’ in giro come suo solito. Suo padre non era molto propenso ai divertimenti, in genere, quindi non lo aveva mai accompagnato in un posto come quello, o anche solo portato in un fastfood o qualche parco giochi per i bambini, quando aveva ancora l’età per andarci.  
   
Era piuttosto imbarazzante entrare in un Luna Park, per la prima volta, a quasi diciotto anni, dopo il diploma, ma in fondo nessuno avrebbe potuto saperlo a parte il suo ragazzo, avrebbe cercato di contenere l’eccitazione, visto che non aveva l’età per emozionarsi di fronte al tiro a segno. Quindi strinse la mano di Tony, tenendo una Lucky Strike tra le labbra e guardandosi intorno per analizzare la situazione.  
   
Tutti li guardavano, con insistenza, parlottando e ridacchiando – non erano risate di scherno, però, e questo fece sorridere soddisfatto Steve. Alla fine aveva vinto contro tutti quegli idioti, Tony era suo e tutti dovevano saperlo. Si voltò a guardarlo, aveva indosso una camicia rossa che gli stava da Dio, con le maniche arrotolate fino al gomito, i suoi soliti jeans _Levi’s_   abbinati alle _All star_.  
   
Era una giornata tiepida, ma Steve non aveva rinunciato ad indossare il giubbotto di pelle che aveva comprato da poco, con sotto una canotta bianca ed un paio di jeans scuri. Aveva pensato di morire di caldo in quel coso, invece, tutto sommato, era abbastanza fresco sulla pelle – in caso contrario sarebbe rimasto in canotta.  
   
Prese una boccata di fumo e sfilò la sigaretta dalle labbra, adocchiando in lontananza le _Pink Ladies_  vicino ad uno dei tiro a segno, e c’era Clint che stava praticamente centrando tutti i bersagli, Darcy aveva giù tre grossi peluches da reggere.  
   
«Vuoi un peluche?» Domandò il biondo, stringendo le dita di Tony e sorridendo divertito, per prenderlo un po’ in giro.  
   
Quello si girò a guardarlo male, alzando un sopracciglio. «Stai scherzando vero?» Gli strinse di più la mano e,  dopo essersi guardato attorno, gli si avvicinò all’orecchio per mormorargli: «Se vinci un peluche gigante per me… dopo a casa ricambio il favore. Voglio il panda.» Ridacchiò e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, senza porsi il problema che mezza scuola potesse vederlo.  
   
«Sfida accettata.» Mormorò Steve, super contento di poter fare quello che aveva sempre voluto. In fondo, il Luna Park era il luogo più gettonato per appuntamenti amorosi, bastava guardare qualche commedia sui  teenagers per capirlo.  
   
Quindi gettò la sigaretta, quasi finita, e la calpestò con un piede, cominciando a trascinare Tony verso uno dei tiro a segno, possibilmente lontano dai loro amici – per non mettere troppo a disagio il ragazzo, a cui poi avrebbe donato il peluche che aveva intenzione di vincere. «Sicuro che non vuoi il coniglietto rosa?» Lo punzecchiò ancora, bloccandosi in prossimità del bancone e voltandosi a guardarlo.  
   
«No, voglio il panda gigante.» Confermò l’altro, quasi con tono infantile, accanto a Steve si sentiva in diritto di essere un bambino, ogni tanto. «E se te lo chiedono, è per la figlia di Lucy.»  
   
Il biondo avvicinò il volto, guardando nei suoi occhi ambrati. «Sei proprio un bambinone, Stark.» Mormorò, per non farsi sentire dal tizio del tiro a segno, lasciandogli un bacio casto sulle labbra e tirando fuori il portafogli dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans, per pagare un giro. Aveva frequentato il poligono di tiro con suo padre, sarebbe stata una passeggiata per lui centrare quelle sagome d’anatra, si muovevano anche piuttosto lente, non avrebbe sbagliato un colpo.  
   
«Quante ne devo buttare giù per il panda?» Domandò all’uomo, imbracciando il fucile a piombini e guardando i bersagli per studiarli un po’. Al poligono aveva sparato contro delle sagome mobili molto più veloci, ed aveva centrato quasi sempre punti vitali.  
   
«Otto, sono ammessi solo tre errori.» Gli riferì quello, sorridendo bonariamente e guardandoli in modo un po’ strano. Probabilmente era troppo vecchio per riuscire ad abituarsi all’idea che due ragazzi stessero insieme e si baciassero, come molte persone non la trovava una cosa normale, ma Steve non se ne curò granché, non gli importava nulla dell’opinione di uno sconosciuto qualsiasi.  
   
Così il gioco partì e, sotto gli occhi stupiti di quello, in poco tempo, centrò tutti i bersagli, senza mai sbagliare, e si fece dare immediatamente il panda, così da andarsene prima che la voglia di inveire contro quell’uomo si facesse strada in lui. Li aveva guardati come se fossero malati, o sbagliati, e nessuno poteva permettersi di farlo. Prima di andarsene, ovviamente, donò il peluche a Tony, baciandolo a stampo con un po’ più foga di prima, mentre guardava di sbieco il vecchio. «Un regalo per il mio amore.»  
   
Tony non fece in tempo a rendersi conto che Steve aveva centrato tutti i bersagli che si trovò con il panda tra le braccia.  
   
«Ssshhh!» Lo zittì con una linguaccia, giusto per mantenere il suo status da bambino di sei anni, anziché diciottenne.  Quella sera era così. La scuola era finita, stava insieme a Steve e si voleva concedere il lusso di non pensare a nulla.  
   
«Lo porterò a Boston.» Gli disse, mentre proseguivano per i vialetti del parco, con Steve per una mano e il pupazzo gigante sotto l’altro braccio.  
   
«Lo farai dormire con te e mi penserai?» Domandò l’altro, rattristandosi appena. Ogni volta che sentiva nominare Boston gli veniva il magone, perché Tony si sarebbe trasferito lì e non avrebbero potuto vedersi ogni giorno, ma avrebbero trascorso lunghi periodi separati. Inoltre, tutti parlavano della loro relazione come se fossero quasi al punto di rottura, nessuno credeva che sarebbero rimasti insieme dopo l’inizio dell’università per Tony – molte coppie formatesi al liceo non avevano resistito così a lungo.  
   
Steve sarebbe rimasto ad LA, visto che non vi era motivo per cui si trasferisse a Boston, e non aveva il coraggio di parlarne di nuovo con Tony, non voleva litigare o mettergli pressione, come aveva fatto per molto tempo. Se quello credeva che potessero avere una relazione a distanza, gli stava bene, si sarebbero visti appena possibile, anche se vivere insieme gli sarebbe piaciuto di più.  
   
Tony cercò di non farsi sfuggire alcuna espressione, aveva già organizzato tutto per Boston, ma non poteva dir nulla a Steve fino al giorno del suo compleanno, per non giocarsi la sorpresa che aveva in mente di fargli.  
   
«Certo, dormirà tutte le notti accanto a me, tranne quando verrai a trovarmi, ovviamente.» Disse, come se fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo.  
   
Mentre camminavano, incrociarono Bucky e Natasha, ma Tony gelò con lo sguardo il suo migliore amico prima ancora che si permettesse di dire una parola. Aveva colto al volo che quello avesse intenzione di sfotterlo per il pupazzo, ma dopo il suo sguardo parve capire l’antifona e non disse nulla.  
   
Natasha se ne stava accanto al ragazzo, camminando in perfetto equilibrio su delle scarpe che sembravano dei trampoli e fumando la sua solita sigaretta, con il collo fasciato da un foulard di _Hermes_ e l’aria da diva del cinema annoiata dal resto dell’umanità. Ovviamente aveva subito adocchiato Tony, aggiustandosi in spalla la _Chanel_ con un sorriso sghembo.  
   
«Non hai l’età per certe cose, Stark.» Lo punzecchiò, strizzandogli l’occhio e poggiandosi di più a Bucky, che le cingeva le spalle con un braccio. «Un panda? Davvero?» Chiese, in tono derisorio.  
   
Steve accennò una risata e la guardò contento. Era cambiata anche lei, tutto sommato, non aveva più quell’aria maligna che la caratterizzava, adesso li trattava come se fossero amici – ed infatti lo erano.  
   
«Guarda che è per la figlia di Lucy, figurati se questo tipo qui mi permette di regalargli un peluche, troppo sdolcinato per lui.» Difese Tony, a quel punto, reggendogli il gioco come aveva chiesto, stringendogli di più la mano e lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.  
   
«Sì, certo, ci sto credendo.» Ridacchiò ancora la ragazza, strizzando l’occhio a Tony.  
   
«Compie gli anni fra qualche giorno.» Insistette Stark, guardandola di traverso, anche se la conosceva troppo bene e sapeva non se la sarebbe mai bevuta. Ma in fondo non gliene importava un accidenti.  
   
Bucky fece spallucce, trattenendosi dallo sghignazzare apertamente, cercando di reggere il gioco dei due ragazzi, tanto poi li avrebbe presi in giro con Natasha, una volta soli. Poi guardò Steve, con la sua solita espressione da “se gli fai del male ti spezzo il collo” e sorrise sornione. «Avete visto la ruota panoramica? Io e la rossa, qui, ci siamo già saliti tre volte.» Disse, lasciando intendere molto altro, che il biondo afferrò – stupendosi, visto che di solito non capiva mai nulla di quelle cose. Era risaputo che i ragazzi ci andassero per pomiciare, lì sopra, Thor gli aveva detto che lui di solito pagava il macchinista per farsi tenere su il più a lungo possibile.  
   
«Sicuramente andremo a farci un giro, dopo.» Proclamò Tony, che sperava davvero di andare a farsi una pomiciata lì sopra con Steve, anche se il rischio che il ragazzo rifiutasse era altino. «Ora, a dir la verità, ho un certo languorino. Andiamo a prenderci qualcosa da mangiare?» Si rivolse al biondo, tirandogli leggermente il braccio.  
   
«Certo.» Accettò subito quello, facendo finta di non aver capito cosa si facesse sulla ruota panoramica, perché aveva intenzione di fare un piccolo scherzetto a Tony, gli avrebbe confessato tutto solo dopo.  
   
Quindi salutarono i ragazzi e Steve decise che, se dovevano fare gli innamorati, lo avrebbero fatto fino in fondo, infatti trascinò Tony fino al carretto dello zucchero filato, lo aveva mangiato una sola volta in vita sua, e non vedeva l’ora di assaggiarlo di nuovo. Quello sembrava quasi il loro primo appuntamento, era la prima volta che si facevano vedere insieme, in pubblico, così apertamente, quindi Steve voleva che fosse perfetto e speciale.  
   
«Ti piace lo zucchero filato?» Gli chiese, giusto per accertarsene.  
   
«Chiaro.» Gli sorrise Tony. «Volevo proprio proporti quello. Dimmi che almeno questo l’hai assaggiato, qualche volta.» Lo prese in giro, ancora non poteva credere che quella era la prima volta in un lunapark per Steve. In casi come quello, si spiegava il carattere tutto d’un pezzo del suo fidanzato e lui che credeva che il suo, di padre, fosse uno stronzo. Non che ce l’avesse mai portato lui, ci andava sempre con Jarvis o Happy, ma almeno non gliel’aveva mai proibito.  
   
«Una sola volta.» Borbottò quello, facendo il finto offeso per il modo in cui ancora lo prendeva un po’ in giro per la questione del Luna Park, pagando poi l’uomo del carretto e prendendo uno stecco bello grande, così che avrebbero potuto mangiarlo insieme, come facevano le coppiette dei film.  
   
Strappò un pezzo dalla nuvola di zucchero bianco e lo poggiò sulla lingua, assaggiandolo con una certa soddisfazione. La sua espressione, infatti, mutò quasi subito, sembrava un bambino che assaggia qualcosa per la prima volta.  
   
«Oddio, non lo ricordavo così buono!»Esclamò infatti, esaltato, prendendone un altro pezzo ed avvicinandolo alla bocca di Tony, così che potesse assaggiarlo anche lui. E lo fece, mordicchiando di proposito il dito di Steve. Erano tornati indietro di almeno dieci anni: Steve con lo zucchero filato e lui col suo panda.  
   
«Quando ero piccolo, ero convinto che fosse il cibo degli unicorni.» Confessò candidamente Tony. Era la prima volta che lo diceva a qualcuno. Si sentiva sempre stupido quando ci ripensava.  
   
«Davvero credevi negli unicorni?» Steve lo guardò stupito, immaginandosi un Tony in miniatura che sognava questi animali fantastici mangiare nuvole di zucchero. Lui non ci aveva mai creduto, probabilmente perché suo padre non gli aveva mai letto molte fiabe, ed aveva subito messo in chiaro che certi personaggi fossero solo di fantasia. «Mio padre non mi faceva leggere le fiabe, più che altro mi comprava libroni sulla mitologia greca. Ero terrorizzato dal Minotauro.»  
   
«Me le leggeva Jarvis, quando mi metteva a letto.» Ricordò Tony. «Quando andavamo a New York, mi portava sempre in queste grandi librerie e mi faceva scegliere i libri che volevo. Io ovviamente ne prendevo sempre almeno uno di fiabe e uno di macchine. Mio padre gli lasciava la carta di credito “di servizio” pur di togliermi dai piedi.» Per un attimo, distolse lo sguardo da Steve. «Perché avevi paura del Minotauro?»  
   
«Non ne ho idea, sapevo che non fosse reale, ma mi terrorizzava comunque. Non credo che faccia bene a dei bambini leggere certe cose, il racconto di Teseo ed Arianna è davvero triste.» Spiegò, vedendo però che Tony si era voltato a guardare da un’altra parte per chissà quale motivo. Probabilmente non era piacevole, per lui, ricordare certi aspetti della sua infanzia, magari pensando a quelle cose si era rattristato. Così si avvicinò al suo viso e gli leccò piano la bocca, fregandosene del fatto che fossero in pubblico, schiudendo le labbra per lasciare sulle sue un bacio bagnato. «Sai di zucchero filato.»  
   
Tony, a quel punto, si girò per ricambiare meglio il bacio e con la punta della lingua percorse i contorni delle labbra di Steve, ridendo. «Anche tu.»  
   
Strinse a sé il panda e staccandosi da lui, ma guardandolo dritto negli occhi, continuò: «Andiamo a farci questo giro sulla ruota panoramica?»  
   
Steve ovviamente afferrò il senso della richiesta, ma fece finta di non capire, Tony avrebbe creduto di sicuro che non sapesse cosa facevano di solito i ragazzi lì sopra, dato che per certi aspetti lui restava ancora molto ingenuo. Quindi annuì, baciandolo, piano, e staccandosi per prendere un altro pezzo di zucchero filato, non aveva intenzione di salire sulla ruota con in mano quella roba, aveva altro in mente.  
   
«Sicuro, non ci sono mai stato, chissà com’è Los Angeles da lassù.» Porse lo stecco a Tony, così che prendesse anche lui un bel pezzo di zucchero filato. «Anche se ho visto quella ruota fermarsi più volte. Non è che sarà guasta?»  
   
Tony ridacchiò, mentre finiva lo zucchero filato, conosceva benissimo quella pratica, ma decise di mentire spudoratamente. «Nah, è che consuma un sacco di corrente e qui i generatori sono quelli che sono, dunque ogni tanto salta tutto, ma è sicura, tranquillo!»  
   
Cercò il primo bidone della spazzatura per buttare il bastoncino, si pulì le mani su jeans, anche se restarono un po’ appiccicose, e riprese per mano Steve, avvicinandosi alla giostra.  
   
Quello, quindi, pensò al modo in cui agire per non destare sospetti. Non voleva che Tony capisse le sue intenzioni, quindi gli lasciò la mano e si bloccò dietro a due ragazzi che si apprestavano a pagare il biglietto, facendo un cenno verso la ruota.  
   
«Tu scegli i posti migliori, quelli più sicuri, mentre io pago il giro.» Disse, così che potesse fare quattro chiacchiere con il macchinista, voleva che bloccasse la ruota mentre erano in cima, così nessuno avrebbe potuto vederli ed avrebbero avuto un po’ di privacy.  
   
«Ok!» Per fortuna non c’era tanta fila, dunque ebbe modo di scegliere la cabina che più gli aggradava senza problemi. Indicò Steve al guardiano e montò su assieme al panda, in attesa dell’altro. Era proprio una bella serata, quella.  
   
L’uomo si voltò a guardare il biondo, aspettando che pagasse, e Steve si mise di spalle, così che Tony non potesse vedere quello che stava facendo. Allungò cinquanta dollari al macchinista, più di quanti ne prendeva di solito per fermare la ruota. «Quindici minuti, se può.» Gli disse, senza dilungarsi troppo sulla questione, visto che Thor gli aveva spiegato non fosse necessario. L’uomo accettò senza indagare e gli sorrise riconoscente, augurandogli buon divertimento.  
   
Così quello raggiunse Tony e si sedette accanto a lui, guardandosi intorno e non riuscendo a trattenere un mezzo sorriso, perché, per una volta, era stato più furbo dell’altro. Avrebbe fatto finta di niente fino alla fine, solo per dirgli tutto quando sarebbero scesi da lì, non vedeva l’ora di vedere la sua espressione.  
   
Tony aveva sistemato il pupazzo accanto a lui, costringendolo a stare praticamente attaccato a Steve.  
La giostra partì qualche istante dopo che il suo fidanzato lo raggiunse. Senza tanti complimenti, gli cinse un braccio attorno alla spalla e si fiondò sul suo collo, neanche fosse un vampiro, riempiendolo di baci umidi e mordicchiando la pelle di Steve.  
   
«Tony, ci vedono.» Disse quello, facendo finta di sentirsi a disagio, mentre internamente ridacchiava per l’idea geniale che aveva avuto, per poco non si metteva pure a gongolare. Quindi lo respinse appena, guardandosi intorno come se cercasse qualcuno che poteva spiarli, e fece finta di essere imbarazzato, schiarendosi la voce. «Aspetta almeno che arriviamo più in alto, e non esagerare, il giro non durerà molto.» Affermò, voltando il viso verso di lui e cercando il suo sguardo, baciandolo a stampo sulla bocca così da non dargli l’opportunità di controbattere.  
   
Stark si vendicò insinuando la lingua tra le labbra di Steve, gli passò una mano dietro la nuca per spingerlo ancora di più a sé. Quando decise che l’aveva stuzzicato a sufficienza, cercò di rispondere: «E’ buio, non ci vede nessuno, tranquillo.»  
   
«Questo lo dici tu.» Mugugnò quello, contro la sua bocca, avvicinandosi per mordere appena il suo labbro inferiore ed accorciare la distanza che vi era tra loro. «Sei proprio un ingordo, non ne hai avuto abbastanza prima, in camera mia?» Lo punzecchiò, poggiando una mano sulla sua gamba e stringendola appena, per stuzzicarlo a propria volta.  
   
«Ho diciotto anni, sono nel pieno del mio vigore fisico e poi non è colpa mia se tu sei così… _così_ …» Non finì la frase che aveva di nuovo la bocca incastrata a quella dell’altro. Una mano si infilò sotto la sua maglietta, a cercare la pelle morbida e tesa di Steve.  
   
«Tony.» Si lamentò quello, lasciandolo però fare, tanto non rischiava di scendere da lì con un erezione tra le gambe, il tempo a disposizione era poco, certo, ma forse sufficiente per soddisfare entrambi. Quindi portò una mano dietro la sua nuca, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli, proprio mentre la ruota si bloccava sul punto più alto, come aveva programmato. «Che succede?» Chiese, staccandosi appena e guardandosi intorno, come se non sapesse cosa stesse succedendo per davvero.  
   
Tony ridacchiò.  
   
«Siamo stati abbastanza fortunati da beccare lo sciopero del generatore.» La sua mano in esplorazione, salì più su, verso i capezzoli di Steve, e iniziò a torturarli dolcemente, come piaceva a lui. Prese a baciarlo sulla linea della mascella e non ne aveva mai abbastanza.  
   
«Aspetta, Tony, e se riparte all’improvviso?» Domandò scettico il biondo, ansimando appena per le dita di quello sulla sua pelle sensibile, non riuscendo comunque a ribellarsi alle sue attenzioni – e non voleva, tra l’altro, aveva pagato quel tizio proprio per quel motivo. Quindi allargò appena le gambe, per mettersi più comodo, e spinse la bocca contro quella dell’altro, infilando una mano tra le sue cosce e salendo fino all’inguine, stringendo appena e cominciando a massaggiare, con l’intenzione di farlo eccitare.  
   
Un mugolio di piacere si strozzò in gola a Tony, quando Steve lo toccò in quel modo. «Tra-tranquillo, ci vuole sempre un po’ prima che riparta.» Riuscì a soffiare.  
   
In cuor suo ringraziò chiunque avesse lasciato la mancia al giostraio e si maledisse per non averlo pensato lui.  
   
«Bene, allora decidi in fretta cosa vuoi che ti faccia.» Lo provocò Steve, scostandosi dalle sue labbra per avvicinare la bocca al suo orecchio, soffiandoci contro mentre, con le dita, risaliva ancora, fino a trafficare con il bottone dei jeans, aveva l’intenzione di aprirli ed infilarci dentro la mano, per rendere la cosa più interessante.  
   
Al che, Tony lo guardò sorpreso. Era bastato così poco a convincerlo? Buon per lui. Ma i ragionamenti finirono da lì a poco perché quando Steve iniziò col suo lavoretto di mano, fu costretto a trattenere un gemito.  
   
« _Oh- oh_. Stebe.» Si limitò a dire, stringendo di più il suo capezzolo tra le dita.  
   
Anche Rogers gemette per il gesto dell’altro, Tony sapeva quanto fosse sensibile lì e si divertiva fin troppo a stuzzicarlo per portarlo al limite, tanto che si ritrovò a muoversi impaziente sul posto, sentendo il cavallo dei pantaloni stringere sulla sua erezione. Così, però, resistendo all’impulso di toccarsi, si chinò in avanti e tirò fuori il pene di quello dai pantaloni, massaggiandolo tra le dita mentre mordeva un lembo di collo.  
   
Certo, di solito non cedeva subito e Tony avrebbe potuto sospettare qualcosa, ma probabilmente era troppo preso per fare congetture mentali e chiedersi come mai, quella volta, gli avesse concesso subito il privilegio di averla vinta. Si piegò ancora e, nonostante la posizione un po’ scomoda, comincio a leccare il glande di Tony, mentre pompava il suo membro alla base.  
   
Tony strabuzzò gli occhi e per poco non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva quando Steve si lanciò con la testa tra le sue gambe. Era davvero il suo ragazzo, quello? O gli alieni l’avevano rapito e sostituito con una copia?  
   
Pensieri che via via si affievolirono per far spazio al nulla totale a mano a mano che Steve aumentava il ritmo.  
   
Il biondo alzò appena lo sguardo, per controllare la situazione, mentre lo prendeva tra le labbra e cominciava a succhiare con foga, aumentando il ritmo della mano e portando l’altra su quella di Tony, per far sì che quello lo toccasse tra le gambe e gli desse un po’ di sollievo. Era sempre esaltante vedere Stark perdere il controllo, a causa sua, quel ragazzo che aveva avuto esperienze di tutti i tipi ma che, con lui, si comportava sempre come se fosse la prima volta per entrambi. Lo amava così tanto che, solo pensandoci, il cuore perdeva un battito.  
   
Si staccò appena con le labbra dal suo pene, umettandosele. «Una sveltina?» Propose, a quel punto, un po’ imbarazzato, visto che non avevano mai fatto una sveltina prima e lui non è che aveva proprio capito bene in cosa consistesse, gli sembrava del sesso normale, solo fatto più in fretta – probabilmente era proprio così.  
   
A Tony non sembrava proprio il caso arrivare a tanto, anche perché non potevano sapere quando la giostra sarebbe ripartita, erano passati una manciata di minuti, più o meno, ma al contempo non riusciva proprio a dirgli di no e poi tutta quell’iniziativa da parte di Steve, in pubblico, l’aveva eccitato più del dovuto.  
   
Convulsamente, gli aveva sbottonato i jeans, nella speranza che afferrasse il gesto, in quel momento le sinapsi non riuscivano a fargli formulare delle frasi di senso compiuto.  
   
«Siediti su di me.» Mormorò quello, alzando il volto e poggiando le labbra sulle sue, inarcando appena il bacino per abbassare di poco i pantaloni e riuscire a muoversi con più praticità. Se Tony si sedeva su di lui, lo avrebbe nascosto quel tanto per non dare troppo nell’occhio, anche se dubitava che gli altri fossero impegnati a guardare loro, piuttosto che pomiciare.  
   
Tony scostò di poco i suoi jeans ed obbedì a Steve, sedendosi su  di lui.  
   
«Sei un teppista.» Riuscì a mormorargli, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia, in balia del suo volere.  
Come riusciva a farlo andare fuori di testa Steve, nessuno mai.  
   
«Hai cominciato tu, Stark.» Gli ricordò quello, con del divertimento nella voce, chiedendosi perché qualcuno non inventasse del lubrificante tascabile, da portare dietro per ogni evenienza. Quindi poggiò le labbra sulla nuca di Tony, mordendo piano la sua pelle e stuzzicandola tra i denti, mentre portava una mano sul davanti, tra le sue gambe, per riprendere a masturbarlo.  
   
«Perché non hanno ancora inventato il lubrificante tascabile?» Chiese retoricamente, portandosi l’altra mano alla bocca per bagnarla di saliva, così da andare a lubrificare il proprio pene, prima di penetrarlo in fretta.  
   
«Sa-sarà la prima cosa che farò all’università.» Ansimò Tony, che inarcò leggermente la schiena e si buttò con la testa sulla spalla di Steve. Si lamentò leggermente, quando entrò dentro di lui, ma sapeva che il fastidio iniziale sarebbe valso tutto ciò che ne avrebbe seguito.  
   
Quando lo senti gemere di dolore, Steve aumento la presa sul suo pene, accarezzandolo più intensamente, facendo ruotare il pollice sul suo glande, inclinando appena il capo di lato per poter leccare e baciare la mascella di quello, ansimando mentre gli stringeva un fianco e guidava i suoi movimenti su di lui, andando piano per lasciare che si abituasse all’intrusione.  
   
«Fa male?» Domandò un po’ preoccupato, annusando il suo collo e perdendosi nelle sensazioni che gli regalava il suo profumo. Lo avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille, era come se fosse stato creato apposta per le sue narici, per ammaliarlo. «Vuoi che mi fermi?»  
   
«No, Steve, vai avanti, ti prego.» Rispose, prendendo il ritmo del suo ragazzo. Il piacere si faceva strada sul dolore e non gli avrebbe permesso di fermarsi proprio in quel momento.  
   
Portò un braccio all’indietro, per accarezzarlo, mentre le spinte aumentavano e lui andava sempre più su di giri.  
   
La loro cabina cigolava appena, a causa dei movimenti secchi del bacino di Steve, che si inarcava per andare incontro alle natiche di Tony ad un ritmo scattante, per trovare in fretta soddisfazione e far sì che avessero il tempo di darsi un contegno, prima che la ruota ritornasse a girare. Gemette soddisfatto, sentendo quello stringersi tutt’intorno, avvertendo il vuoto nello stomaco.  
   
Se guardava giù poteva vedere tutta L.A., gli ricordava un po’ la loro prima volta sotto l’Hollywood Sign, quindi cercò la bocca di quello per infilarvi dentro la lingua e coinvolgerlo in un bacio passionale, con le dita ancorate al suo fianco, mentre allargava appena le gambe per poter muoversi meglio e più in fretta.  
   
Tony ricambiò il bacio, sentendosi percorrere dal fremito che anticipava l’orgasmo. Venne in mano a Steve, senza però cedere al ritmo delle spinte del ragazzo e senza staccarsi dalla bocca di quello, a cui si era attaccato a mo’ di ventosa.  
   
Rogers mugugnò e tremò appena, gemendo poi nella sua bocca e venendo subito dopo un paio di spinte, avvertendo tutta la tensione scivolare via dal corpo e rilassando la presa che aveva sul suo fianco. Lo baciò, una, due, tre volte sulla bocca schiusa, sentendo le dita appiccicose e ringraziando il suo essere previdente per il fatto che, nella tasca del giubbotto, aveva un pacchetto di fazzoletti per ogni evenienza. Inoltre, in macchina avevano delle salviette imbevute, quindi avrebbe potuto pulirsi meglio una volta raggiunta la vettura.  
   
«Era la mia prima sveltina.» Sospirò, divertito, aiutando Tony a scostarsi, mentre trafficava con il giubbotto per tirare fuori i fazzoletti.  
   
«Ti ho sdoganato un sacco di prime volte.» Rise Tony, che aveva ancora il respiro leggermente pesante, mentre si rivestiva. E, magicamente, la ruota si rimise in moto. «Giusto in tempo, eh, Pandino?» Si rivolse al pupazzo, unico testimone della loro _corsa contro il tempo_.  
   
Steve scoppiò a ridere, sentendolo appellarsi in quel modo al peluche, e si portò la mano sporca di sperma alla bocca, leccandola così da poterla asciugare poi con il fazzoletto, e sentirsi meno appiccicoso. Passò il fazzoletto anche sulle parti intime, inarcando il bacino ed aggiustando i jeans. Sembrava non avere macchie addosso, quindi poteva ritenersi salvo, così passò il pacchetto di fazzoletti a Tony, osservandolo.  
   
«Pandino? Davvero?» Lo prese in giro, scuotendo la testa.  
   
«Zitto tu!» Gli rispose offeso l’altro, che si ripulì le mani velocemente, prima di stringere di nuovo a sé l’animale di pezza, neanche fosse tornato ad avere cinque anni.  
   
«Se vuoi posso metterci sopra un po’ del mio profumo.» Lo punzecchiò Steve, avvicinandosi per lasciargli un bacio bagnato sulla guancia. «Lo sai che sei eccitante quando fai il bambinone? Mi vien voglia di sculacciarti.» Continuò, lasciandogli un altro bacio e pizzicandogli appena la gamba. «E poi, adesso che ci penso, questo peluche è il primo regalo che ti faccio. Sono proprio imperdonabile.»  
   
Tony si strofinò a lui, per fargli le fusa. «Sai che mi basti tu, non voglio regali.» Avrebbe voluto che quel giro in ruota non finisse mai, ma era quasi ora di scendere.  
   
«Beh, i fidanzati si fanno spesso regali.» Gli ricordò Steve, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e accettando di buon grado le sue effusioni. Quando lo aveva conosciuto, Tony odiava quasi il contatto fisico, a meno che non si trattasse di sesso, invece col passare del tempo era cambiato, si lasciava coccolare senza fare storie, e per lui quello era un’ulteriore prova del fatto che lo amasse. «Ma cosa si può regalare a qualcuno che ha già tutto? E’ difficile farti regali.»  
   
«Per quello ti dico che mi basti tu.» Confermò Tony, accomodandosi meglio tra le sue braccia, stringendo Pandino. «Ci pensi che fra poco è passato un anno che ci conosciamo?» Gli chiese poi, osservando la vista notturna di una sterminata Los Angeles.  
   
«Il sette agosto.» Gli ricordò Steve, che con le date andava forte, baciandogli la testa ed alzando lo sguardo per osservare il cielo. Non poteva credere fosse passato già un anno, però era felice che le cose si fossero risolte per il meglio, era felice di avere qualcuno con cui condividere le giornate, di essere innamorato di Tony, la sua vita era sicuramente migliore di com’era stata in passato. «Possiamo considerarlo come un anniversario o cosa?»  
   
La ruota panoramica si bloccò, e Steve tirò su la protezione così che potessero scendere entrambi, afferrando subito la mano di Tony e facendo un cenno con il capo al macchinista, che gli sorrise e gli mostrò un pollice in su.  
   
«Perché no?» Sorrise Tony, che però notò lo scambio di intesa col macchinista. «Beh? Da quando conosci quel tizio?» Chiese curioso.  
   
«Da quando gli ho dato cinquanta dollari.» Rispose il biondo, mantenendosi sul vago, sapendo che Tony avrebbe capito subito quello a cui si riferiva, doveva averlo fatto anche lui in passato, per pomiciare sulla ruota panoramica con una delle sue conquiste. Così ripresero a camminare tra la folla, e Steve decise che poteva osare anche di più, quindi fece scivolare il braccio sulle spalle di Tony e lo attirò più vicino.  
   
Tony afferrò al volo e diede un pugno nel petto di Steve. «Ehi, tu, ridammi il mio fidanzato!» Sghignazzò; non poteva credere che il ragazzo, di sua iniziativa, aveva dato la mancia al giostraio per poter fare le cosacce con lui sulla ruota panoramica. Non ci avrebbe scommesso mezzo dollaro.  
   
«Non potevo lasciare che il mio amore non avesse la sua pomiciata sulla ruota, che fine di anno scolastico sarebbe stata?» Beh, Steve sperava vivamente che fosse il primo con cui avesse fatto cose molto spinte sulla ruota, ma non poteva saperlo con certezza, se ci era andato con Natasha, era quasi sicuro che quella si fosse spinta molto oltre baci e carezze.  
   
«E con questo i regali sono due, vedi che sei bravo a farli? Addirittura due in una sera.»  
   
Tony era al settimo cielo, era una vita che non si sentiva così. Anzi, forse non si era mai sentito così felice.  
Aveva iniziato ad esserlo da quando aveva conosciuto Steve e se quell’anno scolastico non era stato dei più semplici, ogni istante passato con lui non l’avrebbe più scordato.  
   
Con il braccio libero, cinse la schiena del fidanzato e infilò la mano nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans.  
In quel momento avrebbero anche potuto chiamarlo finocchio e riempirlo di botte, non gliene sarebbe importato nulla.  
   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Ohhh che dulcessss.  
> LOL Abbiamo introdotto un altro personaggio, Pandino, lui è il più simpatico e figo di tutti, vè? <3  
> Comunque, i talent scout menzionati esistono davvero, così come la Geffen Records. Per dire, Zautat è il talent scout che scoprì i Guns ‘n roses – non so se mi spiego. Weinberg, invece, se non erro, era l’agente di Hilary Swank (che ha poi licenziato per nonsoqualemotivo, ma serviva un nome lol e lui è stato selezionato).  
> Me ne vado, bye bye.
> 
> Note di Shin* alias Tony: Oh, Pandino! Quanto è checca Stark quando ci si mette? Tralasciando le mie licenze poetiche, eccoci nel nuovo mondo dei due imbecilli. La scuola è finita e tante avventure più o meno felici li aspettano da questo momento in poi.  
> Kudos a Tony che difende a spada tratta Stebe e kudos a Stebe che si è giocato bene le sue carte della prima volta al Luna Park, vecchio volpone.


	21. Indipendence Day (parte 1)

****

 

 

  
Steve non era più tanto sicuro che una festa in spiaggia fosse la giusta soluzione per festeggiare il suo compleanno ed il giorno dell’indipendenza. Non aveva mai trascorso il 4 Luglio in spiaggia, paradossalmente, in fondo era stato in giro per il mondo, e lì non festeggiavano il giorno dell’indipendenza americana, sarebbe stato strano il contrario.  
Tony aveva portato una delle sue enormi tende per entrambi e lui, per fare un po’ il macho, si era proposto di montarla, ma i suoi tentativi non stavano andando bene – ed era piuttosto imbarazzante per il figlio di un veterano del Vietnam. Sapeva centrare un bersaglio, ma non sapeva piazzare una dannata tenda nella sabbia, davvero deprimente.  
Il telo impermeabile che avrebbe dovuto coprire la struttura, se ne stava sulla sabbia, mentre Steve armeggiava con dei paletti in acciaio per capire come assembrarli. Perché diavolo le facevano così complesse? Erano delle dannate tende, avrebbero potute farle pieghevoli, così che si aprissero una volta fuori dalla confezione. Dannati ingegneri, costruivano astronavi e poi non si concentravano su uno stupido attrezzo da campeggio.  
«Non credo che debbano incastrarsi a vicenda, devi prima piantarli nella sabbia e--»  
«So cosa sto facendo, Pegs, sono un uomo!» Esclamò Steve, con voce grossa, lanciando un’occhiata alla sua amica. Peggy era già in costume, un unico pezzo di un rosso accesso che la faceva sembrare una bagnina sexy, come quelle che si vedevano a Miami – non che lui fosse mai stato in spiaggia a Miami, ma lo aveva sentito raccontare, non ricordava se da Tony o Sam.  
La mora incrociò le braccia sotto al seno ed inarcò un sopracciglio. «Vedo. Sei talmente bravo che sembra l’abbia progettata tu, questa tenda.» Lo prese in giro, lanciando un’occhiata a Natasha che aveva finito di assemblare le tende di tutti da un pezzo e se ne stava seduta accanto al falò acceso da Clint e Bucky, fumando la solita sigaretta, con gli occhiali da sole piantati sul viso, anche se alta nel cielo vi era la luna.  
Tony stava già osservando da un pezzo il suo ragazzo darsi da fare con la tenda senza alcun risultato, se la rideva sotto i baffi dalla sua postazione vicino al falò, con una lattina di birra in mano. Quando ebbe deciso di averlo lasciato trafficare abbastanza, si alzò, abbandonando la lattina vuota nel sacchetto adibito alla spazzatura e trascinandosi verso lui.  
   
«Direi che il _Capitano Rogers_  è in difficoltà…» Proclamò, una volta arrivato a destinazione. Si piegò sullo zaino con gli utensili e cercò il picchetto per piantare i paletti nella sabbia.  
   
Il biondo borbottò, mentre Peggy se la rideva sotto i baffi e gli strappava dalle mani le parti della tenda, lasciandole sulla sabbia accanto a Tony così che quello potesse finalmente montare la tenda, avrebbero potuto cominciare a festeggiare, poi.  
   
«Non te la prendere Steve, sappiamo che sei bravissimo in tante cose, un difetto dovevi pur averlo, no?» Dopodiché la ragazza lasciò una pacca sulla nuca di quello e si avvicinò agli altri, sedendosi accanto a Natasha, stretta nel suo bikini nero super aderente, che non lasciava spazio all’immaginazione.  
   
Inutile dire che Rogers mise il broncio e quel giorno non poteva proprio permetterselo, visto che era appena diventato maggiorenne. In ogni caso, osservò bene Tony montare in fretta la tenda, come se non avesse fatto altro in vita sua, e si sentì ancora più stupido.  
   
«Voialtri scienziati pazzi dovreste inventare una tenda che si costruisce da sola.» Grugnì, incrociando le braccia al petto, offeso per chissà quale motivo.  
   
«Un giorno ne studierò una tutta per te. Automontabile.» Scherzò Tony,  tirandosi su e scrollandosi via la sabbia dai bermuda. Sistemò gli attrezzi nello zaino e buttò tutto dentro la tenda, sacchi a pelo compresi, mentre Steve lo guardava ancora imbronciato.  
   
Gli si avvicinò e gli prese il mento fra due dita, per rubargli un bacio veloce. «Andiamo dai nostri amici o il festeggiato vuole ancora giocare a _Cicciobello-fa-la-lagna_?»  Adorava prenderlo in giro quando si arrabbiava per delle stupidaggini.  
   
«Non sto facendo la lagna.» Bofonchiò Steve, puntando le iridi acquamarina su di lui e facendo spallucce, come a fare lo gnorri e a voler appena negare il fatto di essersi arrabbiato per una stupida tenda. Suo padre glielo aveva anche fatto vedere, un paio di volte, ma non gli era mai entrato in testa come fare, non la trovava una cosa importante – d’altronde sembrava che il personaggio di MacGyver fosse ispirato a Joseph Rogers, che con una graffetta ed un elastico avrebbe potuto creare un’arma di distruzione di massa.  
   
«Mi infastidisce non saper montare una stupida tenda.» Spiegò.  
   
«Oh, beh. Non saprai montare una tenda, ma sai benissimo montare me.» Scoppiò a ridere Tony, lasciandogli un altro bacio a stampo. Lo prese per una mano e lo trascinò al falò.  
   
Inutile dire che Steve non poté fare a meno di sorridere, dopo quella battuta. Lui non avrebbe mai pensato a qualcosa del genere, ma in fondo gliel’aveva servita su un piatto d’argento, quindi ci stava. Si lasciò portare vicino al fuoco e si sedette lì, accanto a Bucky che stava cominciando a tirare fuori da una borsa gli attrezzi per il barbecue, Thor più in là che trafficava con un alimentatore per riuscire a far partire lo stereo – insomma, erano tutti impegnati a far decollare la serata.  
   
«Questo potrebbe essere l’ultimo giorno che trascorriamo tutti insieme.» Scherzò Darcy, aggrappata alla schiena di Clint che sembrava intento a giocare con la pietra focaia, neanche volesse dare fuoco a qualcosa – o qualcuno, chi poteva dirlo.  
   
«Potrebbe.» Aggiunse Tony. «Ma non pensiamoci. Oggi è la serata di Steve.» Andò a prendere i frigoriferi con le bibite e la carne e li trascinò vicino a Bucky, così che il ragazzo avesse il cibo a portata di mano per arrostirlo.  
   
Dopodiché, si sedette accanto a Steve, praticamente buttandocisi addosso.  
   
Il biondo gli passò un braccio sulle spalle e sorrise, lasciandogli un bacio contro la tempia e ridacchiando nel vedere Natasha storcere il naso per quei gesti d’affetto. Faceva finta di essere una stronza cinica ma, in fin dei conti, anche lei era innamorata di Bucky, che le piacesse o meno, e chissà che in privato non si scambiassero carinerie anche loro.  
   
«Siete così checche che probabilmente il termine è stato coniato per voi.» Grugnì, spegnendo la sigaretta nella sabbia ed incrociando le gambe, mentre lanciava un’occhiata alle belle braccia di Bucky che stava piazzando una griglia sul fuoco del falò.  
   
«Sei solo invidiosa, vorresti coccolarti anche tu Bucky in pubblico, ma non hai le palle per farlo.» La punzecchio Steve, stringendo di più Tony a sé e sorridendo divertito.  
   
Anche Tony si mise a sghignazzare e poteva giurare di aver visto un sorrisetto sulle labbra di Bucky. «Il nostro Rogers ha imparato a metterti in riga, eh, rossa?»  
   
La ragazza si girò verso di lui e gli fece un’infantilissima linguaccia, proprio un grande scivolone da parte sua.  
   
«Buoni, bimbi, buoni.» Rise Peggy, che nel frattempo si era messa a distribuire piatti e posate di plastica agli amici.  
   
«Chi tace acconsente.» Disse trionfante Steve, accettando il piatto dalla sua amica e vedendola ridacchiare apertamente. Natasha era cambiata, proprio come tutti, stavano crescendo e si notava. Prima di allora, probabilmente, la rossa si sarebbe alzata, avrebbe ribattuto con una risposta tagliente e se ne sarebbe andata, invece se ne stava lì, a guardarlo con un mezzo ghigno.  
   
«D’altronde gli ho insegnato bene.» Commentò quella, riferendosi ovviamente a Steve e a tutte le volte che gli aveva detto come fare per farsi desiderare da Tony. «Ma sei ancora troppo immacolato, _Stevie Dee_.» Scherzò, alzando gli occhiali da sole per guardarlo negli occhi, infilandosi questi tra i capelli.  
   
«Non è quello che sembra.» Fischiettò Peggy che, da brava migliore amica, conosceva delle imprese sessuali di Rogers, quasi quasi avrebbero potuto fare arrossire anche una come Natasha, che era l’incarnazione del sesso stesso.  
   
Tony accarezzò la schiena di Steve, sulla stoffa della canottiera bianca che indossava, e rise. Finalmente si sentiva bene, con il suo ragazzo e con i suoi amici, era felice.  
   
Bucky aveva iniziato a distribuire i primi hamburger e lui urlò, affamato: «Per me al sangue!»  
   
Bucky inarcò un sopracciglio ed annuì, passandogli quello meno cotto, mentre Darcy passava a tutti delle fette di pane al sesamo e fregava una salsiccia dalla griglia, lamentandosi come al solito di aver perso uno dei suoi vistosi orecchini, sarebbe stato impossibile ritrovarlo in tutta quella sabbia.  
   
«A me ben cotto, per favore.» Disse Steve, con il suo solito tono gentile, incrociando lo sguardo di Bucky che sembrava sempre lo stesse studiando in modo sospettoso. Si chiedeva se pensasse ancora che fosse un totale idiota, in fondo non aveva dimenticato quello che aveva fatto a Tony, anche se erano andati avanti.  
   
«Dove sono le mie verdure grigliate?» Si intromise Natasha, puntando lo sguardo sul suo uomo. Più che una richiesta, quello, era un ordine.  
   
«Perché mangi verdure?» Domandò Peggy, addentando il suo hamburger, ritornando a sedersi sulle gambe di Sam.  
   
«Sto seguendo una dieta a base di acqua e sali minerali, per purificare l’organismo. La stessa di Marilyn Monroe.» Proclamò la rossa, con il suo fare da diva del cinema.  
   
Tony stava azzannando il suo hamburger come se fosse la prima volta che mangiava da giorni. «Questo vizio della dieta non toglierai mai, eh, Nat?» Le chiese retorico, con la bocca piena.  
   
Lei lo guardò male e gli rispose: «Purtroppo non ho la tua fortuna, che mangi come un porco e rimani sempre scheletrico.»  
   
«Dovresti fare più attività fisica, Nat, potresti mangiare tutto quello che vuoi.» Convenne Steve, ovviamente senza alcun sottinteso malizioso, ma dalla risata di Thor, poté capire che quello vi aveva letto un doppio senso che lui non aveva davvero intenzione di inserire nella frase.  
   
«Che c’è?» Gli chiese infatti, infilandosi un’intera fetta di pane in bocca, facendo spallucce e guardandosi intorno, notando che anche gli altri avevano l’espressione divertita.  
   
«Sei profio puffo Stif-» ridacchiò Darcy, con la bocca piena.  
   
Steve ingoiò il suo pane e la guardò. «Sei una signorina, non dovresti parlare con la bocca piena, te l’ho detto un sacco di volte.» La rimproverò, in modo scherzoso – nonostante glielo avesse davvero detto molte volte, più di quanto possibile.  
   
Tutti scoppiarono a ridere, per certi versi Steve non era cambiato per nulla. Tony aveva spazzolato il suo panino e gli erano rimaste delle briciole attaccate al pizzetto, senza che se ne rendesse conto. Non ancora soddisfatto puntava alle salsicce che stava grigliando in quel momento il suo migliore amico.  
   
Steve lo guardò ed avvicinò la mano, per ripulirlo, infilando poi mezzo hamburger in bocca, divorandolo come se non mangiasse da una vita.  
   
«Io ho fame.» Si lamentò, guardando la carne sul fuoco e chiedendosi se fosse bastata a sfamarlo come avrebbe voluto. Thor, come lui, era un pozzo senza fondo, per questo non avevano badato a spese per la grigliata. Tirò fuori dal contenitore frigo delle birre e cominciò a distribuirle, mentre Bucky passava a Natasha le famose verdure grigliate.  
   
«Mangerei un bufalo intero.» Commentò Peggy, rubando dal piatto di Sam un pezzetto di hamburger, non contenta di quello che aveva già mangiato. «Bucky, sei lento come la morte.» Si lamentò.  
   
«Stai indietro, Pegs, le prime sono le mie, oggi è il mio compleanno!» Esclamò Steve, allungando il piatto per farsi servire per primo, come un bambino ingordo.  
   
«Ehi, ehi! Calmatevi!» Esclamò Tony, che approfittò della baraonda per allungarsi e fregare una salsiccia.  
«Sembrate un gruppo di cani che si litigano l’osso.» Ridacchiò.  
   
«Tony!» Esclamarono in coro Peggy e Steve, puntandogli gli occhi infuocati addosso, sembrando _davvero_ due cani affamati che si litigano l’osso. Quindi il biondo afferrò il viso di Tony, che aveva appena addentato la salsiccia con la bocca, e morse un pezzo di quella, per portargliela via.  
   
«Scommetto che non è la prima volta che litigate su chi deve mangiare per primo la salsiccia.» Affermò Natasha, mangiando elegantemente la sua verdura con delle forchette, e guardandoli tutti come se fossero animali d’addomesticare.  
   
Tony per poco non si strozzò per la battuta dell’amica, quando invece voleva approfittare della situazione per sbaciucchiare Steve, quindi iniziò a tossire perché gli era andato di traverso il cibo. Prese un sorso di birra ma gli lacrimarono comunque gli occhi.  
   
L’atmosfera era davvero bella e pensare che meno di un anno prima quella combriccola non poteva neanche figurarla nella sua testa, Tony.  
   
«Che banda di matti.» Proferì Bucky, prendendo il piatto del biondino e piazzandoci dentro ben tre salsicce, per zittirlo, passandone poi due a Tony e due a Peggy, cominciando a cuocere anche quelle degli altri, mangiando nel frattempo  il suo hamburger.  
   
«Chi avrebbe mai detto che saremo stati tutti amici.» Clint non parlava mai molto, ma in quel caso aveva quasi pensato la stessa cosa di Tony ed aveva esternato il concetto. «Rogers è il nostro collante.» Affermò divertito, mentre Darcy annuiva ed approvava ciò che aveva appena detto.  
   
Steve fu stupito di sentirlo dire certe cose, non si aspettava che pensasse certe cose. Insomma, un po’ era vero che aveva unito tutti, ma non si poteva proprio definire un collante, non pensava che una volta che lui non ci fosse stato gli altri avrebbero smesso di essere amici.  
   
«D’altra parte l’avevo capito subito che aveva qualcosa di speciale, questo idiota, su quella panchina.» Disse spavaldo Tony, che doveva comunque prendersi qualche merito, altrimenti il suo ego non sarebbe stato contento.  
   
Era passato quasi un anno, si era comportato come un deficiente e ne avevano passate di tutti i colori, eppure, nonostante tutto, erano lì, tutti quanti assieme a ridere e scherzare senza spargimenti di sangue, quelli che aveva temuto quando aveva rivisto Steve a casa sua, la sera della festa.  
   
«E quel qualcosa si trova nelle sue mutande, suppongo.» Ribatté Natasha al posto di Steve, mettendosi in piedi e guardando verso la spiaggia, sembrava proprio intenzionata a tuffarsi. «D’altronde, non tenta nemmeno di nasconderlo, _Steve Dee_ , con i suoi bei costumini aderenti.» Dopo si avviò verso la riva, con il solito ghigno stronzo, e sculettando come quando camminava sui suoi trampoli.  
   
Steve per poco non si strozzò con la salsiccia, ed arrossì appena, guardandosi il bacino per capire se fosse davvero troppo aderente il suo costume, non gli era sembrato quando lo aveva indossato.  
   
«Da un grande martello derivano grandi responsabilità.» Convenne saggiamente Thor, perfettamente sobrio alla sua quarta bottiglia, sembrava davvero non potesse mai ubriacarsi.  
   
«N-non… smettetela.» Borbottò Steve, imbarazzato, poggiandosi il piatto sulle gambe e lanciando un’occhiata a Tony.  
   
Quello convenne mentalmente di essere molto fortunato e quel costume lo stava facendo diventare scemo, per fortuna, per il momento, aveva il cibo a distrarlo.  
   
«Siete tutti invidiosi perché io mi trastullo con tutto questo ben di Dio e voi no!» Urlò fiero, affinché lo sentisse bene anche Natasha. «Non starli a sentire, salsicciotto. Invidia, solo invidia.» Sorrise a Steve e trovò che quell’aria imbarazzata lo rendesse cento volte più adorabile di sempre.  
   
Steve sorrise e si sporse, lasciandogli un bacio sulle labbra e guardandolo negli occhi. «Dopo voglio _i miei fuochi d’artificio_.» Sussurrò, malizioso, facendo in modo che gli altri non lo sentissero. Quindi ritornò composto e riprese a mangiare gli ultimi bocconi, mentre anche Peggy si alzava e raggiungeva Natasha di corsa, seguita da una Darcy mezza ubriaca.  
«Tutti i _fuochi d’artificio_   che vuoi.» Rispose Tony, mormorando anche lui. Si era rimpinzato a dovere e si stravaccò su Steve, appoggiandogli la testa sulle gambe. «C’è un bel cielo stasera, vedremo un sacco di fuochi.» In lontananza si sentivano le urla dei loro amici che si facevano gavettoni d’acqua. Nonostante fosse sera, la temperatura era piacevole e bagnarsi non disturbava più di tanto.  
   
«Mh-mh.» Annuì Steve, completamente rilassato, portando una mano nei suoi capelli ed accarezzandogli piano la testa, come faceva sempre quando erano in quella posizione. Gli piaceva toccargli i capelli, sembrava l’unico che avesse il privilegio di poterlo fare, ed era davvero una sensazione stupenda. «Sai, questo è il miglior compleanno della mia vita.» Affermò sincero, prima di quell’anno non aveva mai avuto amici con cui trascorrerlo, di solito suo padre lo portava a mangiare da qualche parte e gli regalava dei soldi, perché non aveva abbastanza fantasia per fargli un regalo da solo.  
   
«Ehi, diciotto anni si compiono una volta nella vita, dovevi festeggiare come meriti.» Gli sorrise Stark. Si accucciò ancora di più, stava bene in quella posizione. Non aveva gran voglia di andare in acqua con gli altri, voleva godersi un po’ la serata in disparte con Steve.  
   
Le dita di quest’ultimo  si intrecciarono nel ciuffo moro di Tony, pettinandolo appena e scostandoglielo dalla fronte, così da avere la visuale completa del suo viso. Era bello, veramente bello, non c’era una volta in cui lo aveva guardato e non avesse pensato a quanto fosse perfetto. «Ti amo.» Disse, perché si sentiva di dirglielo in quel momento, scivolando con le dita sul suo volto e tracciando il profilo del naso, fino ad oltrepassarlo e disegnare l’arco di cupido della sua bellissima bocca.  
   
«Ti amo.» Gli rispose Tony, girandosi appena ed affondando il viso nell’addome di Steve. Per certe cose ancora faceva fatica ad ingranare e dichiararsi così apertamente, ogni tanto lo metteva ancora in imbarazzo.  
   
«Non fare il bambinone.» Lo punzecchiò quello, trovandolo però adorabile, di solito Tony cercava sempre di fare il duro, di voler sembrare a tutti i costi menefreghista, ma in quei momenti gli dimostrava quanto tenesse a lui, tanto che dichiarare il suo amore lo metteva a disagio sempre come se fosse la prima volta.  
   
«Come farò senza di te quando sarai lontano?» Si lamentò poi, accarezzandogli un braccio, fino a cercare la sua mano e stringerla. Ci scherzava, su quella cosa, ma davvero non sapeva come avrebbe fatto quando sarebbero stati lontani per molto tempo.  
   
A quel punto Tony sollevò la canottiera di Steve e ci infilò la testa sotto. «Devo comprare un Pandino anche per te e spruzzargli il mio profumo?» Scherzò. Dovette trattenersi dal non rivelargli la sorpresa che gli avrebbe fatto come regalo di compleanno.  
   
«Non mi piacciono i peluche.» Confessò Steve, muovendosi appena a disagio, sentendo la pelle di quello sfiorargli l’addome. Lanciò un’occhiata alla riva e notò che Bucky e Natasha si erano allontanati, in acqua, per raggiungere un posto più appartato, mentre Darcy si ostinava a voler annegare Thor e Clint, e Peggy e Sam facevano i piccioncini camminando sulla sabbia. Era davvero una bella serata calda, quasi perfetta, tanto che a Steve venne un po’ di nostalgia nel pensare che tutto quello sarebbe finito, poi, e che presto sarebbero tutti dovuti entrare nel mondo reale, quello fatto di università e lavoro duro per realizzare le proprie ambizioni.  
   
«E io che ti avevo comprato la fidanzata di Pandino, per il compleanno. Mi toccherà restituirla in negozio.» Sbuffò Tony contro l’addome di Steve, sembrava non volersi spostare dalla sua posizione, anche se iniziava a sentire un po’ caldo. Ormai aveva abbattuto i suoi limiti e non aveva più paura a dimostrarsi affettuoso con Steve, alle volte, sembrava voler recuperare tutto il tempo perso e risultava anche un po’ infantile.  
   
«Non ci credo.» Rise quello, riportando lo sguardo su di lui ed inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia. «Lo sai che non mi piacciono i peluche, non me ne avresti mai regalato uno.» Lo punzecchiò, ritornando ad accarezzargli i capelli, senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Delle volte non gli sembrava vero che Tony fosse così con lui di fronte a tutti, ci era voluto molto tempo perché ciò accadesse, ma la cosa gli procurava una certa soddisfazione, non si era mai sentito così bene prima.  
   
«Vorrà dire che dovrai inventarti qualcosa per compensare a questo tuo errore.» Scherzò ancora. Alla fine non aveva bisogno di regali, non era mai stato una persona materiale, tutto quello che voleva lo aveva a portata di mano. «Altrimenti sarai etichettato per sempre come fidanzato peggiore del mondo.»  
   
Anche se la storia del peluche non era vera, Tony si stava divertendo un mondo a prendere in giro il suo ragazzo con quel teatrino. Dunque scattò a sedersi di nuovo, appoggiando il mento sulla spalla di Steve.  
   
«Ma come e io che avevo comprato Pandina con tanto amore, solo per te.» Mise il broncio per dare un tono drammatico al suo siparietto.  
   
«Sei serio?» Lo riprese ancora il biondino, che si stava divertendo tanto quanto lui per quella sceneggiata. Quindi lo spinse sulla sabbia, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe e bloccandolo con il peso del suo corpo, così che non potesse divincolarsi o sfuggire alla sua presa. «Come hai potuto farmi questo?» Chiese, non riuscendo a trattenere una risata. «Sono davvero deluso. Credo dovrò lasciarti.» E, smentendo la sua farsa, si chinò in avanti e poggiò la fronte alla sua. «Prima, però, voglio il mio bacio d’addio.»  
   
«Io sono sempre serio.» Riuscì a dire l’altro, prima che Steve si impossessasse della sua bocca per un bacio  a tradimento. Si lasciò andare alle attenzioni del ragazzo, abbracciandolo.  
   
«Non è vero.» Mormorò quello, contro la sua bocca, facendo diventare il bacio più passionale. Pressò le labbra contro le sue, avvertendole morbide e carnose contro le proprie, che lo erano altrettanto, e si spinse appena contro il suo corpo per sentirlo più vicino, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza. Dopodiché cercò la sua lingua e lo coinvolse in un bacio bagnato e sensuale, affondando le dita nella sabbia accanto al suo viso.  
   
«Sì che è vero.» Soffiò Tony sorridendo. Quando Steve lo assaltava in quel modo, gli era difficile mantenere funzionanti le sinapsi. Rispose al bacio senza esitazioni, anche se voleva conservare un po’ di entusiasmo per dopo, quando sarebbero stati da soli in tenda.  
   
Con uno scocco umido Steve si scostò dalle sue labbra, vedendole arrossate appena e sorridendo. «No, non è vero.» Disse di nuovo, per ribadire il concetto. «Io ho sempre ragione.» Convenne, mostrandogli il suo miglior sguardo di sfida e baciandolo a stampo. «Sempre.»  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere e gli soffiò sul viso. «Avanti, conserva un po’ di energie per l’after party, ormai sei un vecchietto.» Gli picchiettò sul torace per farlo scostare.  
   
«Sono sempre più giovane di te.» Lo prese in giro quello, scostandosi e rimettendosi a sedere accanto a lui, mentre avvertiva le risate di Peggy e Darcy in lontananza, che stavano facendo chissà quale scherzo al povero Thor, che era sempre preso di mira da loro. «Non mi sembra ancora vero di essere diventato maggiorenne, comunque. In Europa potrò bere alcolici legalmente.» A quel punto si sfilò la canottiera e lanciò un’occhiata all’acqua, portando poi lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo. «Andiamo a fare il bagno?»  
   
«Un mese e mezzo scarso.» Rispose Tony tutto impettito, mentre ammirava il corpo statuario del suo fidanzato strizzato in un misero costumino. «Nah, sto qui a controllare la roba.» Scosse la testa.  
   
«Perché no? Hai paura di fare il bagno di notte?» Steve si mise in piedi, guardandolo dall’alto e guardandosi intorno. Avevano scelto un posto piuttosto appartato, c’erano un paio di altre persone ma erano a metri di lontananza da loro, quindi non vi era davvero bisogno di controllare la roba. «Dai, spogliati e andiamo a fare il bagno.» Si chinò, afferrandogli le mani e strattonandolo appena, per invogliarlo ad alzarsi e seguirlo.  
   
Tony si alzò mal volentieri, ma non riusciva a resistere alle preghiere del suo fidanzato. «Guarda che su lo _spogliati_ potrei prenderti in parola.» Ridacchiò, mentre si toglieva canottiera e bermuda, per rimanere in costume.  
   
«Lo so, lo fai spesso.» Annuì solennemente quello, prendendogli la mano ed intrecciando le dita con le sue. «Hai paura di bagnarti il ciuffo?» Lo prese ancora in giro, cominciando a trascinarlo verso la riva. Sapeva quanto quello odiasse bagnarsi i capelli con l’acqua salata, a lui invece non importava più di tanto, anche se, d’estate, a causa del sole e del sale, i suoi capelli diventavano più chiari del solito.  
   
«Gne gne gne.» Lo prese in giro Tony, sentendosi colpito nel vivo e rispondendo con la maturità che lo contraddistingueva. Gli venne una brillante idea, lasciò all’improvviso la mano di Steve e si mise a correre, urlando: «Chi arriva per ultimo è un vecchietto decrepito.»  
   
I suoi allenamenti durante l’anno potevano servire a far le scarpe al suo atleticissimo fidanzato.  
   
«Ehi!» Gli urlò dietro quello, non aspettandosi che si mettesse a correre così, all’improvviso. Quindi lo seguì a ruota, ridendo, ma facendolo vincere per quella volta, giusto perché quell’anno si era impegnato davvero tanto a fare lo sportivo – nonostante fosse davvero estremamente pigro – ed in fondo i risultati si vedevano, quelle cosce erano più belle di quanto già non fossero, ed aveva imparato il giusto modo di correre.  
   
Arrivò a riva, bloccandosi, a quel punto, e decidendo di fargliela pagare un po’. «Sarò pure un vecchio decrepito, ma riesco ancora a fare questo.» Disse, afferrandolo come se fosse un sacco di patate e cominciando ad entrare in acqua, con l’intenzione di buttarcelo dentro.  
   
Tony prese a dimenarsi quando Steve se lo caricò in braccio. «Che fai Steve?!» Urlò divertito. Sapeva già che fine avrebbe fatto, lanciato in acqua a mo’ di palla di cannone.  
   
«Adesso vedrai.» Rispose quello, arrivando fino ad un punto in cui l’acqua gli arrivava l’ombelico, così da poterlo lanciare come si deve. A quel punto caricò e lo fece cadere in acqua con un tonfo, non vedeva l’ora di vedere il ciuffo ingellato finire attaccato alla sua fronte, gli piaceva stuzzicarlo.  
   
Tony riuscì a tapparsi il naso, prima di finire immerso in acqua. Riemerse qualche istante dopo il lancio, prendendo una grossa boccata d’aria e scuotendo la testa per tirarsi indietro i capelli fradici. «Cerchi rogne, Rogers.» Si avventò sul ragazzo per cercare di spingerlo sott’acqua, con non poca fatica.  
   
Quello scoppiò a ridere sguaiatamente vedendolo tentare di trascinarlo giù, nonostante la differenza d’altezza ed il fatto che fosse molto più massiccio di lui. Sarebbe stato uguale se lui stesso o Sam avessero provato a fare la stessa cosa con Thor, visto che quello era un armadio perfino paragonato a loro che, tutto sommato, non erano messi male.  
   
Alla fine cedette, però, e si lasciò cadere in acqua, trascinandoselo dietro e riemergendo subito dopo, passando una mano sulla testa per scostare il ciuffo fradicio dalla fronte, facendo poi la stessa cosa con Tony. «Contento?»  
   
L’altro aveva capito che Steve si era lasciato cadere di proposito e la sua risposta fu una linguaccia. Dopo di che, gli nuotò attorno e gli si aggrappò alla schiena. «Ecco, hai voluto che facessi il bagno? Ora ti tocca tenermi in spalla per tutto il tempo.»  
   
«Capirai che peso.» Ribatté quello, afferrandogli le ginocchia per tenerselo aggrappato alla schiena, cominciando a muoversi in acqua verso i loro amici poco lontani, Darcy se ne stava seduta sulle spalle di Thor, pronta per un tuffo all’indietro, mentre Peggy stava distesa, con la testa poggiata alla spalla di Sam, che le stava dietro, e le gambe che galleggiavano. «Chissà dove sono finiti Tasha e Bucky.» Mormorò, nonostante non avesse dubbi riguardo a cosa stessero facendo.  
   
«Se fate attenzione, potete sentire i grugniti pre-orgasmo di Bucky.» Rise Tony. Suo malgrado, li conosceva anche troppo bene, visto che in passato il migliore amico non si era fatto problemi ad avere rapporti molto ravvicinati con qualche ragazza in sua presenza. «Voi non lo sapete, ma c’è uno studio dell’Università della California del Sud che tenta di dimostrare che Barnes è l’anello di congiunzione tra l’uomo e il cinghiale.»  
   
Tutti i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere di gusto e Tony si crogiolava appeso alle spalle del suo fidanzato.  
   
«Tony, non è carino parlare dei non presenti.» Lo rimproverò divertito Rogers, trattenendo a stento una risata per mantenere un certo tono, in fondo non era carino prendessero in giro Bucky in quel modo, quando non era presente e non poteva difendersi - nonostante fosse sicuro che quello non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a prendere in giro lui, tutto sommato.  
   
«Un gruppo ad Harvard, invece, sta conducendo uno studio segreto in materia religiosa.» Proferì solennemente Darcy, ancora seduta sulle spalle larghe di Thor, mentre Clint nuotava in lontananza chissà per quale assurdo motivo - Steve lo aveva notato solo in quel momento. «Stanno analizzando del DNA prelevato dalla sacra sindone per metterlo a confronto con quello di Steve e capire se è diretto discendente di Gesù.»  
   
«Ma il vero motivo è scoprire chi tra lui e la Madonna sia più puro.» Continuò Thor che, essendo molto amico di Steve ed avendogli impartito spesso delle lezioni sul sesso - alla pratica poi ci pensava Tony - trovava sempre il modo di prenderlo in giro per il fatto che non avesse perso la verginità a quattordici anni, come molti di loro.  
   
«Parla uno che ha il nome di una divinità norrena, che per altro non è nemmeno davvero esistita. Almeno Gesù era un gran filosofo, se togliamo tutta la storiella religiosa.» Borbottò Steve, prendendosela giusto un po’, perché ormai ci era abituato. Fortuna che Natasha non sembrava nei paraggi, altrimenti l’attenzione sarebbe stata tutta sulle prese in giro da riservare a lui.  
   
Tony rideva di gusto, anche perché lui sapeva benissimo che Steve era tutt’altro che puro e immacolato. Aveva perso la verginità dopo di loro, ma di certo aveva recuperato molto bene il tempo perso.  
   
«Guarda che lo dico sempre a Barnes che è un cinghiale. Come mangia e come scopa ne sono la prova evidente. Eppure facevo i gusti di Natasha più fini.»  
   
«Beh, ma che ne sai come scopa con lei? Magari la tratta da signora.» Convenne Darcy, non del tutto convinta che alla sua amica piacesse essere trattata da signora, tuffandosi poi all’indietro e schizzando tutti con l’acqua, disturbando un po’ Peggy che si era quasi appisolata a stare in quella posizione.  
   
«Beh, il Dio Thor era un gran figo.» Affermò Odinson, sogghignando e spintonando appena Steve, per punzecchiarlo ancora, mentre Sam li guardava e se la rideva sotto i baffi. «E poi il mio è un nome originale, cani e porci si chiamano Steven, o Anthony, o Samuel. Trovamene uno che si chiama Thor.»  
   
«Ce l’ho di fronte, e ti posso assicurare che non sarà un cane, ma di certo è un porco.» Intervenne a quel punto Sam, in difesa di Steve, scoppiando a ridere insieme a lui, mentre portava una mano sulla testa del biondino e lo spingeva sott’acqua, con l’aiuto di Peggy.  
   
Stark non riusciva a smettere di ridere, quando ricomparvero Natasha e Bucky decisamente scompigliati, il ragazzo aveva addirittura il costume al contrario. «Ecco il cinghiale e la sua signora. Nat, almeno potevi controllarlo, guarda com’è conciato!» Urlò Tony quando i ragazzi si avvicinarono ed era chiara la situazione di Bucky.  
   
«Anthony!» Lo rimproverò ancora Steve, a quel punto, non riuscendo a non ridere però per il costume al contrario di Bucky e per il fatto che sapesse quanto quello odiava essere chiamato in quel modo - che poi era il suo nome. In effetti il nome Anthony lo faceva sembrare un damerino inglese, o qualcosa del genere, era troppo divertente. Non ci aveva mai pensato prima, ma doveva assolutamente ricordarsi di punzecchiarlo chiamandolo in quel modo, mentre facevano sesso.  
   
Bucky inarcò un sopracciglio, indifferente a ciò che gli era appena stato detto, e lanciò un’occhiata a Darcy e Clint che si allontanavano verso la direzione da cui loro venivano. Era il posto migliore per fare certe cose, dietro i pochi scogli che c’erano più in là, sotto ad un molo.  
   
«Devi essere proprio in astinenza, Tony, se ti metti a guardarmi il pacco.» Scherzò, strizzandogli l’occhio e passando un braccio sulle spalle di Natasha, con i capelli perfetti nonostante stessero in acqua.  
   
«Anthony?» Il ragazzo lo guardò di sbieco e, per vendicarsi di essere stato chiamato così, si staccò momentaneamente da Steve per prenderlo a schizzi d’acqua. «Non mi chiamare più così!» Mentre era ancora intento a fare agguati al suo fidanzato, si rivolse anche all’amico. «Astinenza? Cosa vuol dire?»  
   
«Vuol dire non scopare.» Intervenne Natasha, squadrandoli entrambi dalla testa ai piedi e chiedendosi davvero se non avessero fatto sesso, quel giorno. Steve schizzò a propria volta Tony e lanciò un’occhiata alla Romanoff, che ovviamente aveva sempre l’occhio lungo. Quella mattina non si erano visti, poi Steve aveva pranzato con suo padre e Tara che lo avevano trattenuto fin nel tardo pomeriggio, finché non si era fatta sera e Sam e Thor, prima di incontrare gli altri, lo avevano portato a bere qualcosa al Peach Pit.  
   
Si era visto con Tony direttamente nel parcheggio dove avevano posteggiato le auto prima di raggiungere la spiaggia con borsoni e provviste, non vi era stato il tempo per fare nulla, se non darsi qualche bacio. Il giorno prima, era stato impegnato con i discografici per parlare del disco di sue canzoni che avrebbe dovuto incidere - sembrava che quello delle cover fosse andato davvero bene, spesso la gente lo riconosceva per strada.  
   
«Ma, dai? Non lo sapevo proprio.» La prese in giro Tony che schizzò dell’acqua anche verso la sua direzione, incurante di una plausibile reazione negativa. «E comunque, per la cronaca, il mio uomo mi soddisfa egregiamente. Se proprio vi interessa saperlo.» Così tornò da Steve e si aggrappò di nuovo alle sue spalle.  
   
«Ma poi non è che esiste solo il sesso nella vita.» Borbottò quello, lasciando che Tony facesse ciò che voleva, mentre Natasha si lisciava i capelli imprecando in modo poco fine per il fatto che Stark gli avesse appena bagnato la chioma fluente con i suoi schizzi d’acqua. «Siamo stati impegnati. Ma che vi importa? Siete proprio delle pettegole.» Continuò il biondino, mostrandosi indignato ed allontanandosi da loro, lasciando Peggy che rideva come se avesse detto la cosa più buffa di sempre.  
   
Degli scoppiettii in lontananza stavano annunciando che era arrivata l’ora dei giochi pirotecnici.  
   
«I fuochi d’artificio!» Urlò Tony. «Torniamo sulla spiaggia, Steve, voglio godermeli per bene.» Picchiettò una mano sulla testa del fidanzato per spronarlo ad uscire dall’acqua, sottintendendo di voler essere portato in spalla.  
   
«Ai tuoi ordini.» Rispose sarcastico Rogers, che però non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto di doverlo portare in spalla o di tenerlo addosso in quel modo, in fondo gli piacevano quelle manifestazioni di affetto che Tony riservava solo a lui, non lo aveva mia visto così fisico con qualcun altro. «Ti ricordi la prima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso al telefono? Mi dicesti che i fuochi di artificio li meritavo tutti.» Gli ricordò, con un sorriso, perché in quel momento gli era passato di mente che fosse anche il giorno dell’indipendenza, parlare con Tony dopo il loro peggior litigio gli aveva mandato in pappa il cervello.  
   
«E confermo, tu ti meriti tutte le cose più belle del mondo.» Tony strinse il suo abbraccio al collo di Steve. «… Altrimenti perché avresti me come fidanzato?»  
   
«Davvero? E io che pensavo che il sopportarti fosse una sorta di punizione divina.» Scherzò il biondino, cominciando a camminare sulla sabbia mentre usciva poco a poco dall’acqua, afferrandogli le gambe dietro alle ginocchia così da tenerselo sulla schiena. Diede un’occhiata al cielo ed osservò i primi fuochi, anche gli altri li stavano raggiungendo per godersi lo spettacolo e, probabilmente, Thor e Sam erano pronti a darci dentro con la roba che avevano portato loro - Natasha e Bucky avrebbero tirato fuori dagli zaini i superalcolici.  
   
Tony diede un pugno sulla spalla di Steve e si riagganciò a lui, se del caso più stretto di prima. Stava comodissimo in quella posizione.  
   
Così raggiunsero insieme il punto in cui il fuoco era ancora acceso e scoppiettante, poco lontano dalle loro tende, ed osservò, come previsto, Thor e Sam correre e sghignazzare, afferrando uno zaino ed allontanandosi subito dopo in un punto isolato della spiaggia, lontano dalle persone, per unire i propri fuochi d’artificio a quelli degli altri.  
   
«Fuori le bottiglie, dobbiamo brindare all’indipendenza e a Steve!» Esclamò Peggy, mentre si avvolgeva in un telo e strizzava l’occhio in direzione del biondino, avvicinandosi per lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
A malincuore, Tony saltò giù dalla sua comoda posizione di sostituto zainetto di Steve e andò a prendere gli asciugamani per tamponare il più possibile l’acqua e soprattutto il sale da lui e dal suo fidanzato.  
In fondo, ogni scusa era buona per mettere le mani addosso a Rogers.  
   
Mentre Tony gli asciugava il torace – e Steve ovviamente lo lasciava fare, perché adorava sentire le sue mani addosso – si voltò e vide Thor e Sam far partire la prima serie di fuochi d’artificio, stando a pochi metri di distanza dalla batteria. Corrugò appena la fronte, diventando apprensivo come al solito, non voleva che quelli si facessero male per degli stupidi fuochi, lui non li approvava nemmeno, poi, e il 4 Luglio la gente tendeva anche a costruire esplosivi in casa per festeggiare al meglio – gli ospedali si riempivano come non mai.  
   
«Allontanatevi da lì, imbecilli!» Gli urlò contro, quindi, sventolando una mano in aria per attirare la loro attenzione. Peggy si avvicinò a lui, sbattendogli contro il petto una bottiglia di Grey Goose da tre litri, che avrebbe dovuto dividersi con Tony, portandone un'altra in direzione dei due incoscienti, che scherzavano e ridevano in prossimità dei fuochi. «Pegs, fai attenzione.» Si premurò di avvertirla il biondino.  
   
«Sì, papà.» Rise quella, lanciandogli un bacio.  
   
Steve fece spallucce ed aprì la bottiglia di vodka, ne bevve un gran bel sorso e cercare di rilassarsi, così da evitare di farsi venire un infarto per Thor e Sam, che probabilmente facevano esplodere fuochi d’artificio da quando erano bambini, a differenza sua che non ne aveva mai neanche visto uno da così vicino.  
   
Finite le procedure di asciugatura, Tony si stravaccò sul suo telo, non prima di aver fregato la bottiglia di vodka dalle mani del suo ragazzo. «Lasciali fare, Steve, sono due artificieri quei due.» Scherzò, facendogli segno di sedersi accanto a lui.  
   
«Mh.» Grugnì quello, mostrando il suo disappunto senza problemi, lanciando un’ultima occhiata ai ragazzi, ed accomodandosi poi accanto a lui, afferrando la canottiera che prima aveva lasciato sulla sabbia e ritornando ad infilarla. «Non dovresti bere, tu.» Disse scherzando, strappandogli dalle mani la bottiglia come lui aveva fatto in precedenza, e prendendo un altro bel sorso di vodka. «Sei uno studente di ingegneria, adesso, devi comportarti bene.»  
   
«Oggi è il compleanno del mio fidanzato, diventa maggiorenne, _devo_ festeggiare, o si offenderebbe!» Ghignò Tony, che si strusciò addosso a Steve per rubargli nuovamente l’alcolico. «E poi mancano praticamente due mesi prima che io metta piede al MIT.»  
   
«Ti chiamerò tutti i giorni.» Steve non voleva pensare a quanto sarebbe stato difficile stare lontano da lui, a quanto gli sarebbe mancato dormire con lui nei fine settimana, come facevano, o vedersi quasi tutti i giorni. Sarebbero stati lontani chilometri, e Tony avrebbe conosciuto un sacco di persone nuove, ragazzi e ragazze. Si fidava di lui, certo, ma non poteva fare a meno di essere geloso.  
   
Gli passò un braccio sulle spalle, premendo le labbra contro una sua tempia e facendosi prendere da un moto di malinconia – gli succedeva sempre il giorno del suo compleanno. «Mi mancherai tantissimo, lo sai, vero?» Mormorò, per non farsi sentire dagli altri, restando con la bocca pressata alla sua pelle.  
   
«Anche tu.» Mentì, sapendo di farlo. Non vedeva l’ora di dare il proprio regalo di compleanno a Steve, era sicuro che ne sarebbe stato entusiasta. Strofinò il naso sul collo del fidanzato ed alzò gli occhi al cielo a gustarsi lo spettacolo dei giochi pirotecnici.  
   
«Dico davvero.» Ribadì il concetto quello, stringendolo più forte quasi avesse paura potesse scappare proprio in quel momento. Lo baciò di nuovo, sulla tempia, inspirando il suo profumo mescolato all’aria salmastra. Forse stava esagerando, e di quel passo gli avrebbe incrinato una costola, ma non riusciva proprio a non pensarci.  
   
Tony non rispose, preferì tacere perché conosceva la sua lingua lunga e avrebbe finito per spiattellare tutto quanto. Prese un altro sorso di vodka e si sistemò comodo fra le braccia di Steve.  
I fuochi sarebbero durati ancora un po’ e lui voleva approfittare della situazione il più possibile.  
  
 

* * *

**Note di Naima alias Steve** : Ohibò, come sono carini.  
Tutto sta andando per il meglio, ed  avevamo estremo bisogno di questo quadretto romantico ed affettuoso, con tutti gli amici presenti.  
Preparatevi alle zozzerie per la seconda parte. LOL Byee.  
  
**Note di Shin* alias Tony** : Eh bè, che dire. Sono tutti quanti adorabili, cinghiali compresi. Il gruppo di amici vuole godersi gli ultimi momenti assieme, prima di sparpagliarsi in giro. E sono tanto puccipù. ArrivedOrci.  
 


	22. Indipendence Day (parte 2)

****

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tutto sommato, stare a dormire sulla sabbia non era scomodo come lo aveva immaginato. La tenda era spaziosa ed il telo che la copriva bello spesso, quindi non vi erano infiltrazioni di vento o che altro – non che a luglio ci fosse vento, sulla spiaggia. Aveva bevuto troppo, ecco perché si metteva a pensare certe cose, mentre se ne stava disteso supino a fissare il nulla, con la luce fioca di una lampada da campeggio e la bottiglia vuota di Grey Goose al suo fianco.  
   
Ad un certo punto aveva deciso di stendersi, circa un’oretta prima, ed aveva lasciato Tony in compagnia del suo migliore amico, Bucky, così che potessero avere un po’ di spazio. Capiva che, da quando vi erano lui e Natasha, erano sempre più rare le volte in cui i due si vedevano, e non doveva essere bello visto che erano praticamente cresciuti insieme. Un po’ di tempo a Bucky lo avrebbe concesso, tutto sommato era un bravo ragazzo ed una bella persona, anche se, proprio come Tony, si ostinava a comportarsi da bad boy.  
   
Mentre era lì a fare nulla, aveva anche tolto il costume per mettersi addosso un paio di mutande ed una t-shirt, così da avere qualcosa che lo riparasse dal calo di temperatura durante la notte. Non si era infilato nel sacco a pelo, però, perché non voleva addormentassi prima del rientro di Tony. Quindi se ne stava lì in attesa, un avambraccio sugli occhi e le cuffie contro le orecchie, nel walkman aveva inserito la musicassetta   dei _Beatles_ e canticchiava _Run for your life_.  
   
Tony e Bucky, dopo i festeggiamenti in onore di Steve, rimasero a chiacchierare e a scolarsi un po’ di gin.  
Il migliore amico di Stark ancora non aveva ben chiaro cosa volesse farne del suo futuro, l’unica cosa certa era l’iscrizione alla _UCLA_ , per non stare troppo lontano da Natasha, che, invece, voleva buttarsi nella recitazione.  
   
Quando iniziarono ad arrivare gli sbadigli, Tony si congedò con l’amico con una pacca sulla spalla.  
   
«Ancora devo dare il mio regalo di compleanno a Steve…»  
   
«Vecchio marpione.» Rise Barnes.  
   
L’altro non smentì alcun doppio senso, in fondo, sperava di concludere la serata anche in quel modo. Si alzò a fatica, visto l’alcool ingurgitato e si diresse verso la sua tenda, strofinandosi le braccia, aveva pensato bene di non rivestirsi una volta uscito dall’acqua.  
   
«E’ permesso?» Chiese una volta raggiunto Steve.  
   
Steve si accorse di lui solo quando avvertì il sacco a pelo muoversi appena, segno che qualcun altro vi stava sopra, così scostò il braccio dagli occhi e sfilò le cuffie, spegnendo il walkman e sorridendo in direzione del  ragazzo.  
   
«Ehi.» Lo salutò, allungando una mano verso il suo viso e strattonandolo appena più in basso, così che le loro labbra fossero più vicine. «Ti aspettavo , un altro po’ e mi sarei addormentato.»  
   
«Bucky non smetteva più di parlare.» Tony lo baciò e gli si buttò praticamente addosso. «Ho freddo.» Si lamentò, ma non per quello, però, si premurò di mettersi qualcosa per coprirsi.  
   
«Sei praticamente nudo, ma non ti dirò di metterti qualcosa addosso.» Steve lo circondò con le proprie braccia, e lo strinse, strusciando le mani sulla pelle della sua schiena per riscaldarlo appena, lasciandogli un altro bacio a stampo sulle labbra. «Hai sonno?» Domandò, giusto perché a lui era passata la voglia di dormire non appena lo aveva visto entrare.  
   
«Un po’. Ho bevuto troppo.»Stark si strofinò gli occhi e appoggiò la testa sul petto del suo fidanzato. «Ancora devo darti il mio regalo di compleanno, com’è che non me l’hai ancora chiesto?»  
   
Il biondo scese con una mano in basso e gli accarezzò una natica, stringendola appena e sorridendo divertito. «Pensavo fosse questo, il mio regalo di compleanno, avevo intenzione di chiedertelo adesso.» Affermò malizioso, baciandogli di nuovo le labbra a stampo e guardando fisso nelle sue iridi ambrate.  
   
«Beh, ma lo sai che per quello non devi mica chiedere.» Rise, allontanandosi momentaneamente da Steve.  
Si accucciò vicino al suo zaino per tirarne fuori un pacchetto minuscolo. Avvolto in una carta lucida blu e un fiocchetto rosso.  
   
Tony tornò accanto al suo fidanzato e si sedette accanto a lui, che era ancora sdraiato. Allungò il braccio e disse: «Buon Compleanno, Steeebe.»  
   
Steve fino a quel momento non aveva pensato davvero che gli avesse fatto un regalo, non perché quello di solito non gliene facesse, ma perché non sapeva davvero cosa avrebbe potuto regalargli, aveva praticamente tutto quello che desiderava, non c’era alcun bisogno di cose materiali. Si mise a sedere, comunque, sorridendo ed afferrando il pacchetto dalle sue mani, rigirandolo per capire cosa ci fosse dentro.  
   
«Cos’è? Un anello di fidanzamento con un bel diamante?» Lo prese in giro, al tatto gli sembrava una chiave, ma non ne era sicuro.  
   
«Meglio!» Il tono di voce di Stark prese un’ottava più alta, talmente era euforico, l’alcool in corpo non lo aiutava. Non vedeva l’ora di ammirare la faccia di Steve.  
   
«Okay, lo apro, prima che inizi ad andare in iperventilazione.» Rise Steve, che era alticcio tanto quanto lui ed aveva appena le guance arrossate per l’emozione del momento. Quindi tolse il fiocco rosso e lo poggiò sulla testa di Tony, aprendo poi il pacchettino e svuotandolo sulla mano. Era una chiave, proprio come aveva immaginato, ma non riusciva a capire a cosa potesse servire.  
   
Accartocciò la carta regalo e la lasciò ricadere su un lato del sacco a pelo, rigirandosi tra le mani la chiave e cercando di mettere in moto il cervello, per non far brutta figura di fronte al suo ragazzo. «E’… una chiave.» Constatò, come se non fosse abbastanza ovvio. «E’ una cosa simbolica, del tipo “questa è la chiave del mio cuore” o mi hai regalato… un auto? Una moto? Un appartamento?... non lo so, Tony, sono quasi ubriaco, non posso fare ragionamenti contorti.» E visto che era imbarazzato, cominciava a straparlare.  
   
«Ti dico che nel tuo elenco ci hai preso. Dai… dai, indovina!» Era regredito all’età di cinque anni, agitandosi seduto e tenendosi il fiocchetto rosso in testa. Aveva ancora freddo, ma non ci fece caso più di tanto.  
   
Steve lo guardò come se fosse ammattito all’improvviso, non lo aveva mai visto così euforico, nemmeno quando gli aveva regalato la chitarra. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere, dunque, vedendolo tutto eccitato muoversi con quel dannato fiocchetto rosso in testa, che stranamente stava eccitando Steve – sì, era davvero ubriaco.  
   
«Una… moto? Non sembra la chiave di una moto. E’ la chiave di un appartamento? Mi hai regalato un appartamento a L.A.?» Domandò, un po’ scettico. Perché avrebbe dovuto regalargli la chiave di un appartamento? «Aspetta! Hai affittato una suite o qualcosa del genere?»  
   
«Che senso ha regalarti un appartamento a Los Angeles, quando io sto per trasferirmi a Boston? Avanti, non fare il tontolone e sforzati un po’ di più, anche se sei ubriaco.» L’euforia era tale che non resistette alla tentazione di sederglisi sulle gambe.  
   
«Mi hai regalato un appartamento a Boston?» Esclamò colpito Steve, fissando la chiave come se fosse una sorta di strano aggeggio magico. «E’ vicino al tuo? Ti prego, dimmi che è vicino al tuo!» A quel punto, anche lui era euforico, aveva un sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro. Non poteva credere che Tony gli avesse preso un appartamento in quella città, anche se in effetti non aveva senso prenderne uno vicino, dal momento che quando sarebbe andato lì sarebbe stato da lui…  
   
In quel momento realizzò davvero cosa fosse quella chiave. Era la chiave dell’appartamento di Tony, a Boston, sicuramente. Gli stava dando la chiave dell’appartamento per un motivo preciso, non ne aveva di certo bisogno restando lì ad L.A., perché se sarebbe andato a trovarlo sarebbero stati insieme, quindi perché dargli una chiave. «Oddio--- Tony… mi stai chiedendo di trasferirmi con te a Boston?» Domandò, sperando di non fare la figura dell’imbecille.  
   
Tony annuì sorridendo, estremamente felice. «Sei contento?» Gli chiese retoricamente, sapeva quanto teneva stare vicino a lui. Suo padre non aveva fatto una piega quando gli aveva chiesto di cambiare appartamento, perché ne voleva uno che andasse bene per  due persone.  
   
Lo scoglio, adesso, sarebbe stato Joseph.  
   
«Davvero—posso trasferirmi a Boston? Lo hai chiesto ad Howard?» Domandò Steve, stringendo la chiave nel pugno come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, non riuscendo ancora a metabolizzare la cosa. Si guardò intorno, infatti, e si diede un pizzico al braccio, per capire se stesse sognando. «Vivremo insieme?!»  
   
«Lo sai che per Howard posso buttarmi giù dall’Empire State Building che non farebbe una piega.»  Rise amaramente e continuò. «Se a te va e se Joseph non farà tante storie.» Lo baciò sulla punta del naso e continuò a fissare la sua espressione dannatamente felice.  
   
«Lo sai che Joseph farà storie. Dovrai aiutarmi a convincerlo.» Affermò solennemente Steve, sorvolando su Howard ed il fatto che, a differenza di suo padre, era indifferente a tutto ciò che faceva suo figlio, sborsava soldi e basta. Ripose la chiave nel suo zaino, in modo da non perderla e, prima che quello potesse fare o dire qualcosa, lo spinse contro il sacco a pelo e gli si sedette sul petto, bloccandolo con il suo peso prima che potesse muoversi e tenendogli i polsi bloccati sulla testa.  
   
«Sei stato uno stronzetto, però, a farmi penare e tenermelo nascosto tutto questo tempo.» Disse, guardandolo eloquente e strusciando l’inguine contro il suo mento.  
   
«Oh basterà arruffianarsi un po’ Tara e vedrai che il caro vecchio Joe capitolerà.» Sghignazzò Tony che, di punto in bianco, iniziò a sentire un gran caldo. «Beh, cosa vuoi, adesso? Le chiavi non ti bastano?» Rise ferino, infilando le mani sotto le mutande di Steve per artigliare il suo sedere tonico.  
   
«No.» Ammise quello, spingendo ancora una volta il bacino contro il suo mento, facendogli sentire che stava diventando duro. Tony aveva ancora quello stupido fiocco rosso attaccato al ciuffo e lui non riusciva proprio a capire come potesse eccitarlo anche con una coccarda sulla testa in stile ragazzina. «Sai che stai bene con questo?»Chiese retoricamente, indicandogli la testa. «Se ti fai un bel codino sulla testa, sei perfetto.» Lo punzecchio un po’, scendendo con le dita a sottolineare il profilo del suo viso, fermandosi sull’arco di cupido della sua bocca carnosa.  
   
«Sono il tuo regalo, no?» Rise l’altro. «Non credi di avere un po’ troppa roba addosso, Rogers?» Gli chiese tirando l’elastico degli slip.  
   
«Tu che dici?» Chiese quello, facendo però perno sulle ginocchia, e tirandosi per un attimo su, sfilando senza problemi gli slip e lasciandoli ricadere sul sacco a pelo, ritornando a sedersi sul suo petto. Si toccò un po’, per fare indurire del tutto il suo pene, e poi afferrò lo zaino, facendo alzare la testa a Tony così che la tenesse più alta poggiata a quest’ultimo. Dopo ritornò a prendere l’erezione tra le mani, alla base, spingendo la punta contro il suo mento, risalendo fino al suo labbro inferiore e strusciandocela contro, ansimando appena.  
   
Tony gli strattonò la maglietta, «anche questa». Poi prese a leccarlo piano, partendo dalla base alla punta, accarezzandogli la schiena nuda. Steve riusciva a farlo eccitare in maniera straordinaria, ogni volta come se fosse la prima, come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza di lui. E lo eccitava punzecchiarlo.  
   
Il biondo tremò appena nell’avvertire la sua lingua sulla carne calda e sensibile, quindi si sfilò la t-shirt e la lasciò ricadere accanto a loro, senza badarci molto. Dopo gli afferrò il viso tra le mani, facendogli aprire di più le labbra e contraendo l’addome, emettendo un verso d’approvazione mentre si muoveva piano, andando incontro alla sua lingua, e spingendosi contro la sua bocca, quasi gli volesse scopare la faccia.  
   
«Lo sai che—sei veramente eccitante con questo fiocco sulla testa?» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, umettandosi le labbra.  
   
Tony rise appena, intento com’era a gustarsi Steve. Con calma prese a succhiare, chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al piacere. Ormai era completamente duro anche lui e allungò una mano sotto al suo costume per darsi un po’ di sollievo.  
   
«Non ti toccare.» Gli ordinò quasi quello, allungando una mano all’indietro e bloccandogli il polso, mentre continuava a spingere il bacino, entrando ed uscendo dalla sua bocca con ritmo cadenzato, senza fretta, ansimando pesantemente. Fuori li avrebbero di sicuro sentiti, di quel passo, ma era più che sicuro che anche gli altri si stessero dando da fare, perfino Thor era sparito con un ragazzo conosciuto in spiaggia.  
   
Portò l’altra mano sulla sua testa, intrecciando le dita al suo ciuffo, mentre il fiocco ricadeva dai capelli di quello a causa del movimento. Quindi cominciò a muovergli la testa a ritmo del suo bacino, senza staccare per un secondo lo sguardo dal suo viso, gli occhi color miele celati dietro la cortina di ciglia scure e la bocca umida ed arrossata. «Sei stupendo.» Come al solito, non riusciva a non dirgli quanto lo trovasse fantastico, in quei mementi.  
   
Tony chiuse la mano in un pugno, quando Steve lo bloccò mentre tentava di masturbarsi. Stava impazzendo e la sua erezione tirava sempre di più. Si faceva guidare dal ragazzo nei movimenti e succhiava avidamente l’eccitazione del suo fidanzato. Aprì per un istante gli occhi perché voleva godersi l’espressione che si tratteggiava sul volto d Steve, quanto lo faceva impazzire in quel modo.  
   
Rogers, dal canto suo, era già al limite, quei due giorni di astinenza lo avevano stremato, quindi non riusciva proprio a resistere a quella bocca e quei due occhi puntati nei suoi. Afferrò il proprio membro alla base e si bloccò, pompandolo appena prima di venire con un gemito di gola sulle labbra ed il mento di Tony, senza staccargli per un attimo gli occhi di dosso. Non lo aveva mai fatto, prima, e non sapeva nemmeno se a quello la cosa potesse dar fastidio, quindi, per evitare che cominciasse a parlare, si spinse indietro, facendogli allargare le gambe e mettendosi tra queste, e poi avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lo baciò, leccando via il suo stesso piacere dalla sua bocca, in un mugugno di soddisfazione.  
   
Tony a quel punto, gemette più rumorosamente e supplicò Steve. «Non ce la faccio più…» La sua erezione era ancora intrappolata nel suo costumino striminzito e quella mossa intraprendente del suo ragazzo l’aveva eccitato maggiormente.  
   
«Lo so.» Mormorò Steve, contro le sue labbra, leccandogli il mento e ripulendolo del tutto, sedendosi poi sui talloni e alzandogli le cosce per sfilargli gli slip e liberarlo finalmente da quella inutile costrizione. Dopo allungò una mano ad afferrare il suo zaino e vi scavò all’interno alla ricerca del lubrificante, che ovviamente si era portato dietro proprio con quelle intenzioni.  
   
Trovò il flacone e lo aprì, versandosi una bella quantità di gel sulle dita ed esortando Tony ad aprire di più le gambe, mentre cominciava ad eccitarsi di nuovo. «Come hai resistito due giorni senza di me?» Chiese divertito, afferrandogli il pene eretto con una mano, mentre portava le dita bagnate tra le sue natiche, cominciando a massaggiare la sua apertura dall’esterno.  
   
«Oh… oh!» Grugnì Tony, che ormai aveva perso del tutto le connessioni cerebrali. Alzò le gambe, per appoggiarle sulle spalle di Steve. «Cristo santo, come ho fatto diciassette anni senza di te!» Sfiatò, in preda al piacere che gli stava dando l’altro con le dita, ormai esperte, dentro di lui.  
   
Il biondo sorrise nel sentirlo dire quelle cose, gli facevano sempre un certo effetto, e diventò più duro, se possibile, mentre distanziava appena le dita per stuzzicarlo di più, piegando un po’ le falangi e cominciando a muoverle dentro e fuori, in fretta, sentendole scivolare dannatamente bene, grazie al lubrificante. Accompagnò a quei movimenti il pugno chiuso sul suo membro, pompandolo e cercando il suo sguardo per non perdersi le sue espressioni di piacere, non ne aveva mai abbastanza.  
   
«Come fai, Steve, come fai?»  
   
Tony si aggrappò al sacco a pelo vicino, quasi volesse reggersi dal vortice che lo stava risucchiando, come ogni qual volta era così in intimità con Steve. Come ogni qual volta le mani del ragazzo lo mandavano nel pallone più completo.  
   
«Come fai tu.» Ribatté quello, con voce roca d’eccitazione, sfilando piano le dita da lui e smettendo di toccarlo, prendendosi un minuto per guardarlo, godersi lo spettacolo del suo corpo nudo ed accaldato. Si chinò sul suo petto, baciando la sua pelle con la bocca umida ed avvicinandosi ad un capezzolo, cominciando a torturarlo. Leccò di piatto, sentendolo turgido contro la lingua, e gli spinse le ginocchia contro il petto, per mettersi più comodo tra le sue gambe.  
   
«Mi vuoi, _Anthony_?» Gli domandò, appena divertito per aver usato il suo nome completo.  
   
Stark non aveva le facoltà mentali di prendersela perché Steve l’aveva chiamato col suo nome di battesimo.  
Mugolò semplicemente il suo nome, perché era arrivato al limite.  
   
«Mh, _Anthony_ , sei proprio una puttanella ingorda.» Calcò la mano il biondo, prendendo il proprio pene in mano ed indirizzandolo tra le sue natiche, strusciando la punta contro la sua carne morbida e sensibile, prima di cominciare a penetrarlo piano, senza fretta, per godersi l’attimo. Nel frattempo ritornò con le labbra sulle sue, mordendole e puntando le iridi acquamarina nelle sue, quasi a provocarlo.  
   
«Quanto mi piaci quando dici le parolacce, Rogers.» Tony cercò di raccogliere le connessioni mentali, ma sentiva arrivare l’orgasmo, visto che ormai era eccitato da parecchio.  
   
«Non venire.» Lo ammonì Steve, cominciando a muoversi con colpi secchi ed abbassando lo sguardo sui loro bacini, stringendogli il pene alla base così da ritardargli l’orgasmo. Non era carino, da parte sua, che invece era già venuto una volta, ma gli piaceva torturarlo in quel modo e, tutto sommato, sapeva che al suo ragazzo non dispiacesse affatto. «Non essere cattivo, _Anthony_ , o mi vedrò costretto a sculacciarti.» Grugnì, con voce ansante, facendo cozzare le anche contro le sue natiche e gemendo appagato.  
   
A Tony cominciò a girare la testa e sudava senza ritegno, spingendosi contro Steve. «M-mi sa ch-che da domani a-anche Bucky m-mi chia-chiamerà cinghiale…» Ansimò, cercando di trattenere il suo imminente orgasmo.  
   
Steve si spostò con la bocca sulla sua guancia, e la morse, trattenendo un gemito alto mentre con una spinta secca andava a colpire la sua prostata, trovando la giusta angolazione del bacino. Una, due, tre volte, finché non lo sentì urlare e fu completamente soddisfatto, anche se non era affatto carino che gli altri li sentissero in quel momento, ma si era completamente estraniato, c’erano solo lui e Tony, in quel momento, il resto non contava.  
   
«C-cristo… _Anthony_ , mi manderai al manicomio.» Soffiò contro il suo orecchio, calcando ancora una volta, di proposito, sul suo nome, mordicchiandogli il lobo con avidità, aveva voglia di morderlo e baciarlo ovunque.  
   
Tony aveva raggiunto il culmine e venne riversandosi sul suo addome e quello di Steve. Si strinse attorno all’erezione del suo ragazzo, sapeva che quella cosa lo mandava fuori di testa e voleva vendicarsi per alcuni istanti.  
   
«Sei il mio porcello, Steve.» Gli mormorò ad un orecchio, prima di mordergli il lobo.  
   
Steve si tese tutto e pressò la bocca contro la sua, per rendere il suo gemito più ovattato, mentre si riversava in lui dopo quelle parole. Adorava quando parlavano sporco e quando Tony lo stringeva in quel modo, lo faceva impazzire definitivamente. Quindi si lasciò ricadere su di lui, con il fiato corto e le gambe molli.  
   
«Wow.» Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, dopo due giorni senza di lui, quello era stato il paradiso.  
   
«Lo sai che domani ci prenderanno in giro, vero» Ridacchiò Tony che a poco a poco stava riprendendo le sue facoltà mentali e non aveva intenzione di mollare la presa da Steve, per trattenerlo addosso a lui.  
   
Il biondo uscì da lui, senza però allontanarsi dalle sue braccia, ed affondò il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, annuendo appena. «Tanto lo farebbero comunque.» Disse, accennando un sorriso ed annusando la sua pelle, leccandola appena ed avvertendo il sale marino sulla lingua, poiché prima avevano fatto il bagno. «Non vedo l’ora di vedere il nostro appartamento… ed inaugurarlo.»  
   
Tony rise e lo avvertì: «Guarda che saremo in un palazzo, non possiamo fare troppo casino, altrimenti ci cacciano.» Lo riempì di baci su tutto il viso, avrebbe fermato quegli istanti per sempre.  
   
«Mh, sei tu quello che strilla come una puttanella, _Anthony_.» Lo punzecchiò il biondo, guardandogli le labbra e baciandogliele una, due, tre volte, spostando poi di nuovo lo sguardo nel suo.«Vorrà dire che ti tapperò la bocca.»  
   
«Smettila di chiamarmi Anthony.» Gli mollò uno schiaffo leggero, per scherzare. «E poi è colpa tua se urlo.»  
Era stato sempre un tipo molto _vocale_ , Steve aveva solo peggiorato le cose.  
   
«Perché, non ti piace, _Anthony_? E’ così sensuale, _Anthony_. O preferisci _Edward_?» Scherzò quello, spostandosi poi di lato per stendersi supino e trascinarlo sul proprio petto, abbracciandolo stretto. «Forse dovremmo coprirci, se entra qualcuno e ci vede nudi?»  
   
«Guarda, a parte Thor e Sam, il resto del gruppo mi ha già visto nudo e poi ti sei scordato cos’era successo a casa tua per la festa?» Ridacchiò Tony che però, nel frattempo, aveva coperto sia lui che il suo ragazzo coi sacchi a pelo, più che altro perché sentiva un po’ di freddo che per pudore.  
   
Si accoccolò quindi al petto di Steve e poco dopo i due, stremati, si addormentarono felici.  
 

* * *

 **Note di Naima alias Steve** : Ed ascoltando i Jefferson Airplane, vi lascio. LOL  
Non ho molto da dire, direi che i prossimi capitoli sono di passaggio, in attesa dell’inizio dell’avventura universitaria per Tony e musicale per Steve.  
Staremo a vedere.  
A bientot.  
  
**Note di Shin* alias Tony** : Dai, diciamocelo, sono due teneroni anche quando fanno i porcelli.  
Il regalo di Tony è stato importante, ha definitivamente aperto il suo cuore al fidanzato. Ha accantonato le sue paure, almeno momentaneamente, è stato davvero un passo fondamentale. Vedremo cosa combineranno più avanti.


	23. People from Ibiza (Parte 1)

  


**People from Ibiza (Parte 1)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se qualcuno gli avesse detto che fare il musicista sarebbe stato così stressante, non ci avrebbe creduto – e pure aveva appena cominciato. Il problema principale era che avevano dovuto fare le cose di corsa, perché i produttori avevano già programmato tutta la sua carriera, così che da portare avanti il progetto che avevano per lui e fargli guadagnare popolarità alla svelta. In poche settimane, per farla breve, aveva dovuto incidere un intero disco di cover – non tutte scelte da lui – e posare per delle stupide foto. Tom Zautat era stato irremovibile e Steve aveva fatto come gli aveva suggerito quello, che di sicuro sapeva il fatto suo.  
   
Così si ritrovava fuori all’aeroporto, con in mano la sua valigia, di notte, per prendere l’aereo che avrebbe condotto lui, Tony, Thor e Sam ad Ibiza. Aveva trascorso l’intera giornata in studio – a dire il vero non aveva passato un solo giorno fuori dalla sala di registrazione, nell’ultima settimana, tant’è che lui e Tony si erano visti solo una volta e non erano riusciti nemmeno a sentirsi al telefono, prima di quel pomeriggio – ed era davvero stanco, non vedeva l’ora di godersi la sua meritata vacanza e stare con il suo ragazzo ed i suoi amici.  
   
Camminò in fretta tra la gente, che stranamente era fin troppa per quell’orario, e raggiunse il check-in per scorgere da lontano le teste dei ragazzi e corrergli incontro, trascinandosi dietro la valigia ed alzando il braccio per richiamarli e farsi notare.  
   
Tony, quando lo vide, gli corse incontro e gli si buttò praticamente in braccio, incurante delle occhiatacce che gli lanciava la gente.  «Steve, finalmente!» Gli disse, ancora appeso al suo collo. «Hai la faccia devastata, hai proprio bisogno di riposarti.» Lo riempì di baci e si decise a mollare la presa per trascinarlo dal resto del gruppo.  
   
Il biondo lo seguì, con un sorriso sincero dipinto in volto. Era felice di rivederlo dopo quello che a lui sembrava un’infinità di tempo, ed era anche felice che presto sarebbero stati in Europa e non avrebbero fatto nulla tutto il tempo a parte divertirsi. Era grandioso che Tony, alla fine, si fosse deciso ad unirsi a loro.  
   
«Cosa vorresti insinuare, che sono brutto?» Lo punzecchiò quando si fermarono accanto a Sam e Thor, quest’ultimo sembrava particolarmente infastidito e riusciva a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti – probabilmente non aveva dormito molto la notte prima, ed aveva del sonno arretrato, proprio come Steve.  
   
«Guardate chi vi ho portato!» Esclamò Tony. Gli altri erano tutti stanchi ed assonnati, lui invece sembrava aver fatto un’iniezione di vitalità tanto era sveglio ed entusiasta al pensiero di stare in giro per quasi un mese a divertirsi con il suo fidanzato.  
   
«Che cavolo hai da urlare?» Bofonchiò Thor, facendo poi un cenno del capo a Steve, per salutarlo, mentre Sam biascicava un saluto poco convinto. Il biondo rise, perché non li aveva mai visti conciati in quel modo, neanche dopo una festa, forse per salutare gli altri prima della partenza ci avevano dato dentro di brutto. Era quasi più attivo lui che aveva lavorato tutta la settimana.  
   
Lasciò andare la valigia ed abbracciò Tony, di nuovo, come se non lo avesse fatto già, poggiando la guancia contro la sua testa e socchiudendo gli occhi. «Mi sei mancato.» Mormorò, perché gli altri non sentissero, lasciandogli poi un bacio sull’orecchio e staccandosi appena. «Questo è il nostro primo viaggio insieme.» Aggiunse.  
   
«Anche tu.» Rispose Tony, che si aggrappò a lui di nuovo, neanche fosse una scimmia appesa all’albero. «Ci divertiremo come pazzi, lo sai?»  
   
«Non ne avevamo dubbi.» Si intromise Thor, piuttosto disgustato da quelle effusioni, storcendo il naso mentre Steve rideva per l'entusiasmo di Tony, poche volte lo aveva visto così gasato per qualcosa.  
   
«Non vedo l'ora, è stata davvero una settimana pesante senza di te.»Steve gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte, per non dare troppo spettacolo.  
   
Tony si girò a controllare il tabellone delle partenze. «Hanno aperto il nostro desk! Andiamo ad imbarcare le valigie, pelandroni!» Prese il suo zaino e la sua _Samsonite_ e guidò il gruppo di assonnati verso il banco 21.  
   
Steve si trascinò dietro di lui, chiedendosi se avrebbe avuto freddo sull'aereo visto che era in t-shirt - ovviamente era una domanda inutile, visto che era la fine di luglio e faceva caldo ad L.A. come ad Ibiza, se non di più. Si strofinò le nocche sugli occhi, per allontanare la stanchezza, e si bloccò quando vide il suo ragazzo fermarsi, guardandosi intorno annoiato. Aveva trascorso la sua intera vita in aeroporto, quando era bambino odiava quel posto, ed odiava gli aeroplani.  
   
Visto che gli altri tre erano in stato semi comatoso, Tony prese le redini della situazione e strappando di mano i biglietti e i documenti agli amici sbrigò lui le pratiche di check-in. Sistemate anche le valige li trascinò ai controlli di sicurezza.  
   
«Un po’ di vitalità gente, avrete dieci ore e passa per dormire in aereo. Non fate le donnicciole.» Li rimproverò, alla fine.  
   
Thor lo guardò male, mentre Sam sembrò non far caso a ciò che diceva e Steve provò a riprendersi. Non voleva dormire tutto il tempo in aereo, voleva parlare un po' con Tony visto che non si erano visti per niente, sapere come procedeva il trasferimento delle sue cose a Boston e stare un po' con lui, anche solo per guardarlo mentre se ne stavano seduti.  
   
«Guarda che io sono sveglio.» Disse, infatti.  
   
«Io e te abbiamo i posti vicini.» Tony gli fece l’occhiolino e lo prese per mano, mentre erano in fila.  
   
«Come hai fatto a prenotare in ritardo il posto vicino al mio?» Domandò l'altro, non affatto sorpreso, però, visto che si parlava di Tony. Intrecciò le dita alle sue e lo guardò con attenzione, gli piaceva farlo, semplicemente.  
   
«Ho fatto l’occhiolino all’hostess mentre faceva il check –in.» Sottolineò la sua risposta facendogli la linguaccia.  
   
Sbrigate anche le procedure d’imbarco, i ragazzi si erano accomodati ai loro posti. Le hostess avevano passato cuscini e coperte leggere, nel caso in cui i viaggiatori avessero voluto dormire. Tony per prima cosa si tolse le scarpe, sistemandole sotto il sedile davanti a lui, allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e si buttò praticamente addosso a Steve.  
   
Quello rise e coprì entrambi con la coperta che gli avevano dato, nonostante non fosse granché grande, riprendendo la sua mano e stringendola sotto il tessuto, avvicinando poi il viso al suo per baciarlo sulle labbra. Nessuno li avrebbe visti, si sarebbero tutti addormentati a breve.  
   
«Allora? Hai spedito le prime cose?»  
   
Tony annuì. «Sì, la roba pesante. Anche se lì farà un freddo cane, dovrò comprarmi un cappotto e qualche maglione di lana.» Poi gli rubò un altro bacio di corsa.  
   
«Non essere melodrammatico.» Scherzò l'altro, tirando la coperta fin sopra la loro testa e spingendo la bocca contro la sua, per baciarlo come si deve, leccandogli le labbra ed andando a cercare la sua lingua, era bello sentirlo così vicino e non doversi più preoccupare della gente intorno.  
   
Tony si beò del bacio di Steve e poi lo colpì con un leggero pugno contro il petto: «A Boston nevica, lo sai? Però in effetti della roba pesante ce l’ho. Solo che è tutta nella casa di New York, mi scoccia andare fin lì per un paio di maglioni, faccio prima ad andare da _Abercrombie_ e fare un po’ di rifornimento.»  
   
«Ci andiamo insieme, io non ho proprio portato nulla dall'Australia che possa andare bene per quel clima.» Gli sorrise, Steve, immaginandosi insieme a comprare dei vestiti, con Tony che gli dava consigli. In verità doveva un po' cambiare look e seguire le direttive dei produttori, non lo volevano diverso, semplicemente gli avevano dato alcuni consigli - magari presto un brand l'avrebbe scelto come testimonial, chi poteva dirlo. «Ti ci vedrei bene a pubblicizzare delle mutande, anche se non le indossi mai.»  
   
Tony scoppiò a ridere, guadagnandosi il rimprovero del passeggero seduto davanti a lui. Si accucciò sotto la coperta e parlò di nuovo a bassa voce: «Dì la verità, ti piace quando non le metto su.»  
   
«Mi hai scoperto.» Ammise quello, stando al gioco ed abbassando la voce a sua volta, per non infastidire il passeggero burbero. «A Boston girerai per casa senza mutande? »  
   
«Che domande…» Ridacchiò Tony, come un ragazzino. «Lo sai che alla belva piace stare all’aria aperta.»  
   
«Stai di nuovo ingigantendo le cose, Stark.» Lo punzecchiò Steve, avvicinando le dita al suo naso e pizzicandolo appena, per infastidirlo ulteriormente.  
   
«Stai insinuando che la belva è un cucciolo? Come ti permetti?» Tony piazzò un bel muso e finse di essersi offeso a morte, incrociando anche le braccia.  
   
«Mh, come sei permaloso, Stark.» Il biondo avvicinò le labbra alla sua guancia e la morse piano, attirandolo di nuovo a sé per avvertire il calore del suo corpo. «Ti sei profumato per bene per il viaggio. Hai intenzione di rimorchiare in aereo?»  
   
«Guarda che la belva se si offende poi son cavoli tuoi.» Si lasciò stringere da Steve e aggiunse. «Certo. Ho già adocchiato un biondino proprio seduto accanto a me.»  
   
«Ed è carino? Guarda che sono geloso,  potrei fare una strage.» Steve accennò una risata, mentre si avvertiva la voce del comandante dire qualcosa  attraverso gli altoparlanti.  
   
«Oh, è proprio un figo.» Rispose Tony, che prontamente si beccò uno schiaffo scherzoso dal fidanzato.  
   
Il resto del viaggio proseguì tranquillo e senza intoppi. Una volta arrivati a destinazione, il gruppetto si sistemò nelle loro camere; Tony e Steve, ovviamente, avevano una matrimoniale assieme. Anche Thor e Sam divisero la stanza, con grande dispiacere di quest’ultimo, che era terrorizzato di trovarsi qualche accompagnatore occasionale dell’amico nel letto.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
Il sole era alto nel cielo quella mattina e picchiava insistente sulla sabbia chiara della spiaggia di _Ses Salines_ , gremita di gente come ogni giorno, visto che era una delle spiagge più frequentate dai giovani - e perfino da gente famosa. L'acqua era incredibilmente limpida, tanto che si poteva tranquillamente osservare il fondale marino senza immergersi.  
   
Steve l'adorava, semplicemente, e gli piaceva starsene steso al sole dopo un lungo bagno, rilassandosi e godendosi l'estate come ogni ragazzo della sua età. In più aveva degli amici e quella era la sua prima esperienza di viaggio con loro, prima di allora non aveva mai avuto persone con cui condividere quello, l'unico con cui viaggiava era suo padre, e sempre per lavoro.  
   
Vide Thor avvicinarsi al suo asciugamani, appena uscito dall'acqua, ed afferrarlo per asciugarsi. Quel ragazzone attirava davvero l'attenzione di tutti - diciamo pure che il suo gruppo, l'attirava - nonostante fossero ad Ibiza e di bei ragazzi ce ne fossero a palate. Tony sembrava quasi addormentato, disteso al sole accanto a lui, e nemmeno lui passava inosservato, con il suo costume nero dell'Adidas.  
   
«Ho un'idea.» Disse il biondone, legando i capelli in una coda e passandosi il telo sul petto per asciugare le gocce d'acqua salata. «Per trascorrere il tempo.» Continuò, attirando anche l'attenzione di Sam, in piedi lì accanto che si guardava intorno come se stesse decidendo se rifare di nuovo il bagno.  
   
«Ovvero?» Domandò Steve, piuttosto incuriosito, mettendosi a sedere sul suo telo ed aggiustando il costume celeste che aveva indosso.  
   
«Una sfida a chi rimorchia più ragazze. Ovviamente non dobbiamo farci niente - anche perché mi farebbe abbastanza schifo -, dobbiamo solo rimorchiarle, fino a farci offrire da bere o farci invitare a casa. Che ve ne pare?»  
   
«Ma io sono fidanzato.» Si lamentò Sam, che ovviamente sentiva la presenza di Peggy anche a chilometri di distanza, ed era piuttosto inquietante. Ormai erano diventati una coppia inseparabile, tanto quando Natasha e Bucky - contro ogni previsione, per altro.  
   
«Anche Steve è fidanzato.» Gli ricordò Thor, con un ghigno. «Ovviamente può partecipare anche Tony.»  
   
«Vabbè, abbiamo perso già allora.» Commentò Steve, divertito, voltandosi a guardare il suo ragazzo per capire che ne pensava.  
   
Tony venne risvegliato dal suo torpore dagli schiamazzi degli amici, anche se aveva seguito tutto il discorso.  
Il suo ego, ovviamente, gli urlava “ACCETTA, ACCETTA”, un mercato come quello di Ibiza poteva solo dar lustro alla sua carriera di conquistatore, anche se solo per gioco. Non poteva andare a vantarsene in giro, ma avrebbe dato certamente un bello schiaffo morale a quei tre teppistelli, che pensavano di cavarsela nel suo territorio d’eccellenza.  
   
D’altro canto, il pensiero di vedere Steve alle prese con delle ragazze, gli scatenava un moto di gelosia non indifferente. Lo sapeva, ovviamente, che non avrebbe nutrito alcun interesse nei loro confronti, però il solo fatto che per qualche momento, qualche ora, doveva condividerlo con qualcun altro, lo faceva andare fuori di testa. Lui cercava sempre di fare lo spavaldo, ma la gelosia poteva corrodergli l’anima.  
   
A quel punto, alzò gli occhiali da sole dal viso e, con un’espressione per nulla convinta, disse: «Ecco, appunto, inutile neanche metterci, vi straccerei in un nonnulla.»  
   
«Bene, allora vedremo se saremo alla tua altezza.» Ribatté quasi subito Thor, che non aveva proprio intenzione di mollare la presa, visto che conosceva, in qualche modo, Tony, ed aveva capito che l’unico motivo del suo tentennamento fosse il fatto che Steve dovesse provarci con qualcuno – dal momento che non ci aveva provato mai neanche con lui. «O hai paura di essere battuto?» Lo provocò, per convincerlo in definitiva.  
   
«Beh, e ci sono delle regole?» Domandò Rogers che, invece, sembrava piuttosto eccitato da quell’idea. Adorava le sfide, non voleva partecipare per mettersi in mostra, lo faceva per puro spirito goliardico e perché pensava fosse una cosa che tutti i ragazzi della loro età facevano – il che lo faceva sentire finalmente parte di qualcosa, del gruppo.  
   
«Ci dividiamo in gruppi di due. Io vado con Sam e tu con Tony.» Rispose in fretta Thor, lasciando l’asciugamani sulla sabbia e sghignazzando.  
   
Tony lo guardò interrogativo, ancora steso sul suo asciugamano. «Dobbiamo veramente prestarci a questa buffonata?» Il fatto di vedere Steve così entusiasta dell’idea lo faceva diventare ancora più matto. «Volete proprio umiliarvi?» Aggiunse, con l’intento di non sottolineare troppo la sua seccatura nel dover vedere il suo ragazzo fare il galletto per la spiaggia.  
   
«Accetto la sfida!» Esclamò Steve, eccitato, guardando Tony con uno sguardo che la diceva lunga. Lo aveva appena provocato e Dio solo sapeva quanto potesse essere competitivo – quella era una caratteristica che lui e Tony avevano in comune. Così si mise in piedi, scrollando la sabbia dalle gambe e passandosi le dita nel ciuffo biondo per darsi un’aggiustata, decidendo di sfilare gli occhiali da sole per sfoggiare i suoi occhi acquamarina, uno dei suoi molti punti forti.  
   
«Che vinca il migliore.» Li salutò Thor, cominciando a trascinarsi Sam lungo la spiaggia, alla ricerca di qualche gallinella, anche se quello non sembrava intenzionato a prestarsi al gioco più di tanto.  
   
Tony si tirò su dal suo comodo giaciglio  e sbuffò sonoramente, tirò giù i Wayfarer sul naso, si diede una scrollata e si stampò in faccia il più finto dei suoi sorrisi spavaldi. «Bene, visto che volete fare gli spiritosi con me, vi mostro chi è Tony Stark.» Disse fra i denti e si buttò in mezzo alla folla festaiola.  
   
Steve lo seguì, cercando di stargli dietro. Sapeva esattamente qual era il modus operandi di quello, era stato una sua preda molto prima. Tony studiava la persona e poi, con molta nonchalance, si infilava in qualsiasi tipo di conversazione o attaccava bottone. Lui non era molto bravo nel capire le persone, o almeno non al primo impatto, quindi avrebbe dovuto trovare un'altra strategia. Un paio di idee le aveva già.  
   
Restò vicino a Tony, ma, visto che aveva preso la sfida sul serio, decise di batterlo sul tempo. Poco lontano da loro vi era un gruppetto di ragazze, dall’accento era sicuro fossero australiane, ed erano anche molto carine, quindi decise di buttarsi subito nella mischia. Doveva solo farsi coraggio ed essere sfacciato, come lo era quando lui ed il suo ragazzo erano intimi. Non poteva essere così difficile.  
   
Si avvicinò ad una delle cinque ragazze, particolarmente carina e con un seno abbondante, e le sorrise, afferrando il drink che aveva tra le mani, poiché erano poco lontani dal chiosco, e poggiando le labbra sul bicchiere per prenderne un sorso. Quella lo guardò perplessa, mentre le sue amiche ridacchiavano, non capendo cosa diavolo stesse succedendo.  
   
« _Scusa, mi chiedevo che sapore avessero le tue labbra_.» Mormorò, guardandola negli occhi e restituendogli il bicchiere di carta, accennando un sorrisetto nel vederla schiudere le labbra per lo stupore.  
   
Tony si perse per un istante ad ammirare il fondoschiena del suo ragazzo fasciato dal costumino celeste che, disgraziatamente -  visto che non era il solo ad ammirarlo -, lasciava ben poco all’immaginazione. Scosse la testa e notò che Steve aveva già incastrato un gruppetto di ragazze e, inspiegabilmente, sembrava cavarsela egregiamente. L’istinto di andare a riprenderselo era fortissimo, ma lo era altrettanto il suo orgoglio, quindi riuscì a trattenersi. Sperava solo che quelle gallinelle non gli mettessero le mani addosso, altrimenti non avrebbe risposto delle sue azioni.  
   
«Siete australiane, vero? Io ho vissuto a Melbourne e Sydney, adoro l’Australia.» Cominciò Steve, per attaccare bottone, mentre le ragazze gli si chiudevano a cerchio intorno per ascoltarlo e ridere in modo frivolo per ogni cosa che lui diceva. «Sono Steve, comunque.» Continuò, presentandosi alla ragazza bionda e prosperosa a cui aveva rubato il drink, stringendole la mano.  
   
«Abbey.» Rispose subito quella, alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciargli le guance. «Sei davvero carino, Steve.» Lo punzecchiò, strizzandogli l’occhio e poggiando le labbra sul bicchiere, nello stesso punto in cui le aveva poggiate lui. Non era la prima volta che una ragazza ci provava spudoratamente con lui, quindi non si scompose più di tanto, fece solo finta che la cosa gli interessasse, per poi voltarsi alla ricerca di Tony.  
   
«Sono qui con un mio amico.» Affermò, facendo un cenno a quello così che si avvicinasse, dal momento che non sembrava intenzionato ad attaccare bottone con qualcuno.  
   
Il cuore diceva a Tony  _“Vai e riprenditi il fidanzato, quelle oche non dovrebbero azzardarsi a mettere le mani addosso a qualcosa che ti appartiene”; l_ a testa, invece “ _Bè, vuole giocare col fuoco? Che si bruci, allora.”_  
   
Al cenno di Steve, si avvicinò, concentrandosi a risultare il più disinvolto possibile, insomma cercare di tornare, per un attimo, il Tony faccia da culo pre-Rogers.  
   
Diede un’occhiata rapida alla fauna e comprese immediatamente che un paio di salamelecchi e occhiatine maliziose le avrebbero fatte capitolare.  
   
«Buongiorno deliziose signorine.» Salutò con un tono smielato, facendo il baciamano alla prima che si trovò a fianco, una moretta coi capelli disastrosamente permanentati. «Costui vi sta disturbando? Posso fare qualcosa per voi?» Chiese sviolinando. «Ehi, capo, il giro di bibite mettilo a nome Stark, offro io!»   Si rivolse poi al barman, facendo segno verso il gruppetto.  
   
«In verità no.» Affermò la biondina, osservando Tony con interesse ed accennando una risatina. «Oddio, adoro gli americani.» Disse, ricevendo l’approvazione delle sue amiche che cominciarono ad accalcarsi al bancone del chioschetto per prendere il loro drink, mentre Steve corrugava appena la fronte, visto che quello gli aveva appena soffiato le ochette, e lui voleva vincere.  
   
Abbey gli poggiò un braccio sulla spalla, per attirare la sua attenzione, percorrendo il bicipite con le sue dita lunghe ed osservandolo eccitata. «Scommetto che giochi a football, Steve. Hai delle braccia bellissime.» Si complimentò, tastandolo in un punto come a voler provare ciò che diceva.  
   
«Quest’anno, sì. Ho giocato anche a rugby, quando ero in Australia.» Rispose quello, un po’ a disagio per il modo in cui lo stava divorando con gli occhi. Fosse stato un ragazzo – o meglio, Tony – avrebbe saputo gestire la cosa e si sarebbe divertito molto, ma in quel caso doveva utilizzare tutta la sua fantasia per ricordarsi che doveva sembrare etero in tutto e per tutto. «Anche tu hai un bel corp—voglio dire, sei messa bene.» Ricordava le lezioni di Natasha, e parlare come un signorino dell’alta società inglese non lo avrebbe fatto sembrare più etero.  
   
Tony ridacchiò, senza neanche nascondersi troppo, perché il goffo approcciarsi di Steve a quelle ragazze lo divertiva anche se, al contempo, gli provocava del turbamento. Non riusciva proprio a pensare che lo stesse facendo sul serio, l’altro aveva sempre avuto occhi solo per lui, aveva sempre fatto di tutto per conquistare il suo, di interesse, e tutta quella situazione era nuova non è che gli stesse piacendo granché. Tra l’altro le signorine, a parte approfittare al volo dei drink a scrocco, sembravano non prestargli molta attenzione e la cosa intaccava ulteriormente il suo gonfissimo ego.  
   
«Senti, Steve, che ne dici se andiamo a fare una passeggiata?» Propose la biondina, strizzando l’occhio in modo ammiccante ed aspettandosi che quello capisse cosa intendesse per passeggiata. Povera cara, non conosceva ancora quello e non sapeva che non riuscisse mai a cogliere le frecciatine ed i doppi sensi. Quando parlavi con Steve dovevi dire esattamente quello che intendevi, altrimenti si sarebbe creata solo confusione.  
   
«Ma certo, mi sembra una bella idea.» Accettò infatti quello, avvicinandosi a Tony e alle altre ragazze. «Andiamo a fare una passeggiata?» Propose, mentre Abbey diventava pallida, pensando che quello l’avesse appena rifiutata, non vi era altro motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto invitare anche le altre.  
   
Tony inghiottì una risata e colse l’occasione al volo: «Ma certo, Steve.» Gli rispose con un ghigno. «Signorine?» Invitò due delle ragazze del gruppo ad agganciarsi a lui a braccetto, con un gesto plateale.  
Quanto meno, in quel modo, riusciva a tenerlo d’occhio e soprattutto controllare quella sgallettata che era chiaro come il sole avesse brutte intenzioni.  
   
«Oddio, avevo dimenticato!» Proruppe a quel punto il biondo, dopo aver visto le due ragazze avvinghiarsi come cozze a Tony e ridacchiare. Meglio evitare certe cose, soprattutto perché in quel momento era già in vantaggio l’altro, e non voleva perdere, in più non aveva intenzione di vedere le ragazze fare le smorfiose con lui, che avrebbe ricambiato comportandosi come suo solito. «Io e Tony dobbiamo andare a cercare i nostri amici, purtroppo.» Si scusò, afferrando il moro così che quelle gli si scrollassero di dosso. «Ci vediamo in giro!» E dopo quello, salutò Abbey con uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e cominciò a trascinarsi sulla spiaggia il suo ragazzo, borbottando.  
   
«Che hai adesso? Ti sei già stufato del giochetto?» Mugugnò Tony che, di nuovo, era in mezzo a due sentimenti contrastanti: da un lato era sollevato, quelle galline stavano iniziando ad irritarlo sul serio, dall’altro era perplesso: cosa aveva in mente?  
   
Si fece trascinare via dal fidanzato senza opporre resistenza, sperava di poter tornare a crogiolarsi in pieno ozio al sole.  
   
«Stai barando.» Gli fece notare quello, appena irritato, intrecciando per le dita alle sue come se non fossero su una spiaggia traboccante di persone, turisti e non. Non che gli importasse molto, ad essere onesti, non doveva render conto della propria sessualità a nessuno e tantomeno era spaventato da possibili insulti o bulletti omofobi di turno – che ci provassero a toccarlo, o a toccare Tony, gli avrebbe fatto ingoiare i denti.  
   
«In ogni caso, le avevo in pugno prima che arrivassi.» Borbottò offeso, bloccandosi in mezzo alla spiaggia e guardandosi intorno, adocchiando Thor poco lontano che intratteneva ben tre ragazze alla volta.  
Al diavolo, stava già finendo nell’ultima posizione della classifica.  
   
«E come? E’ quella cosa che ti si è attaccata come un polpo. Io dovevo intrattenere le amiche. E poi cosa vuoi, sei stato tu a chiamarmi. Lo sapevi che ti saresti tirato la zappa sui piedi.» Rispose Stark, mettendo il muso e fingendo di essere estremamente offeso, ma nel frattempo stringeva la mano del suo ragazzo.  
«Voglio andare a sdraiarmi sull’asciugamano, Steeebe.»  Si lagnò in fine.  
   
«Non voglio che Thor mi batta!» Si lamentò quello a propria volta, voltandosi a guardare Tony e sbuffando, tentato di baciarlo in modo poco casto e spingerlo sulla sabbia. «Se non avesse la prova tangibile, probabilmente penserebbe che sono ancora vergine. Per quanto gli riguarda, noi due facciamo sesso solo nella posizione del missionario – ed ho controllato, è la posizione più comune.» Ed in effetti, il biondone lo aveva sempre trattato come qualcosa di delicato, qualcuno che aveva bisogno di essere trascinato, per riuscire a combinare qualche cosa in quel senso. Ci teneva all’opinione di Thor, erano amici, ed in più voleva metterlo a tacere una volta per tutte. «Pensava che fossi io a prenderlo, e gli ho spiegato che secondo alcuni sondaggi non poteva affatto essere plausibile.»  
   
Raggiunto di nuovo il loro ombrellone, Tony si fiondò sul suo asciugamano, ridendo sguaiatamente. «E quali sarebbero questi sondaggi, scusa?» Disse, mentre si sistemava il costume sul didietro. «Se Thor ti crede puro e casto non c’è bisogno di mettersi a fare a gara di rimorchio di qualche ochetta, la prossima volta vuol dire che viene a controllare come mi rivolti come un calzino.» Non riusciva a smettere di ridere, l’ingenuità di Steve era al limite del comico.  
   
«Non prendermi in giro, Tony, non potrei mai fare sesso mentre qualcuno ci guarda.» Ribatté l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto ed osservandolo dall’alto, ancora imbronciato per il fatto che quello non lo supportasse in quella sfida. «I sondaggi? Come fai a non sapere di queste cose? Sei tu quello esperto. Io sono gay, okay, un gay attivo. Tu sei bisessuale, credo, altrimenti non si spiega come tu abbia fatto a fare sesso con delle ragazze. Se vai con ragazze e ragazze è ovvio che dalle prime pretendi una cosa e dai secondi un’altra. Se volessi solo ficcarlo da qualche parte, potresti benissimo andare solo con le ragazze, invece vai con i ragazzi perché ti piace quando sono gli altri a ficcare—Gesù, perché dobbiamo avere questa conversazione in spiaggia?» Steve lanciò un’altra occhiata a Thor, poco lontano, intento a farsi toccare i pettorali tesi da due delle ragazze con cui ci stava provando, mentre Sam sembrava piuttosto scocciato.  
   
Tony si era girato di schiena, affondando la testa fra le braccia e continuando a ridere imperterrito. «Dio, Steve Rogers che parla di sesso in pubblico, la mia vita ora ha un senso.» Si aggiustò di nuovo il costume e aggiunse: «E comunque, se non vuoi che Thor non assista in diretta, possiamo sempre mandargli una videocassetta.»  
   
«Smettila!» Lo rimbeccò quello, irritato, chiedendosi perché dovesse sempre essere preso in giro da tutti e solo perché non aveva mai frequentato certi ambienti e continuava ad essere, nonostante tutto, piuttosto ingenuo. «Solo perché sei andato a letto con più gente di me, non vuol dire che scopi meglio di—ecco, bravo, adesso mi fai pure diventare sboccato in pubblico, con i bambini che giocano a palla a pochi metri da noi.» Dicendo quello, calciò la sabbia così da lanciarne un po’ sulla schiena di Tony e decise che avrebbe fatto un bagno per sbollire la rabbia, avviandosi verso la riva con in volto un’espressione funerea.  
   
Tony ebbe la prontezza di riflessi di allungare il braccio e bloccare Steve da una caviglia. «Ora fai tu l’offeso?» Ridacchiò. «Vieni qui.» Gli disse, strattonandolo nel tentativo di farlo cadere o quanto meno abbassare alla sua altezza. Aveva ancora tutta la sabbia sulla schiena, compresa una parte che gli era finita nel costume.  
   
Il biondo provò a scacciare via la sua mano, ma ottenne solo di gettargli altra sabbia addosso, così decise di sedersi accanto a lui e guardare il mare da lontano, incrociando le gambe e facendo finta di ignorarlo. Non poté fare a meno, però, di portare lo sguardo sul sedere di quello, stretto nel costume nero, e si chiese se fosse stato un problema dargli una palpatina lì, di fronte a tutti, anche ai bambini che giocavano a palla – e con cui avrebbe volentieri giocato, giusto per ignorare quel dannato provocatore del suo ragazzo.  
   
E come se gli stesse leggendo nella mente, Tony esclamò: «Senti, mi hai riempito di sabbia, ora me la togli. Grazie.» Voleva scherzare per non vederlo più imbronciato. Non sopportava vederlo così e in più voleva calcare la mano sulla provocazione.  
   
Steve era intento ad osservare i bambini che giocavano, stranamente, e lo ascoltò poco e niente. Delle volte rifletteva molto sul suo futuro e si chiedeva se Tony sarebbe rimasto con lui fino alla fine, se sarebbero invecchiati insieme, cose di quel genere. Sapeva che con quello era impossibile fare previsioni a lunga data, ma non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, così glielo chiese, senza motivo, gli sfuggì dalle labbra. «Che nome daresti a tuo figlio?»  
   
Non che lui avesse pensato di poterne avere, in fondo, quando aveva capito di essere ciò che era, aveva anche accettato le conseguenze della cosa. In quella società, se non eri conforme alle regole, venivi emarginato o additato, era già tanto che loro potessero condurre una vita normale, probabilmente il merito era proprio degli ambienti che frequentavano, le persone erano molto aperte.  
   
Nonostante il sole spagnolo picchiasse sulle loro teste, Tony raggelò a quella domanda. Sentì letteralmente un brivido di freddo risalirgli lungo la schiena abbronzata. Aveva diciotto anni, perché quella domanda?  
Deglutì e cercò di prendersi qualche secondo.  
   
Era Steve, era fatto così. Sognava sempre di sistemarsi; una loro vita insieme per sempre, ormai l’aveva imparato. Lui invece viveva giorno per giorno, ma non per quello lo amava di meno.  
   
«Peter.» Rispose secco, senza neanche sapere da dove gli fosse venuta fuori quella risposta. Non aveva mai pensato a che nome dare al proprio figlio. Non aveva mai pensato di avere un figlio. Soprattutto dopo essersi messo con Steve, per quanto frequentassero ambienti discretamente aperti mentalmente, era impossibile che due uomini potessero sposarsi, men che meno avere un figlio. Eppure, quel nome gli venne naturale da pronunciare.  
   
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo stupito, visto che non si aspettava che rispondesse alla sua domanda, ma deviasse il discorso per evitarlo, come suo solito. Accennò appena un sorriso, perché dopo quella uscita non riusciva proprio a tenergli il broncio. «Mi piace. Anche Benjamin è carino. Peter Benjamin, Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark. » Disse tra sé e sé, ritornando a guardare a riva con aria pensierosa. Chissà come sarebbe stato avere un figlio, crescerne uno con Tony. Non che ne volesse uno in quel momento, ma immaginava entrambi trentenni, alle prese con questa nuova cosa, immaginava Tony che non sapeva esattamente come comportarsi in principio, ma poi pian piano diventava un padre anche migliore di lui.  
   
«Perché questa domanda?» Chiese Tony, con la testa ancora per metà nascosta tra le braccia.  
Ogni tanto Steve saltava fuori con questi discorsi. «Guarda che ancora sto aspettando che tu mi tolga la sabbia da dosso, non fare il furbo.» Provò poi a sdrammatizzare.  
   
«Sono felice.» Ammise Steve, a quel punto, accostandosi di più al suo corpo per prendersi un po’ di spazio sul suo telo da mare e stendersi accanto a lui, con uno dei suoi sorrisi patinati stampati in viso. Era la prima volta che Tony rispondeva ad una di quelle domande che, probabilmente, lo terrorizzavano. Non era uno abituato a parlare di progetti futuri, prendeva le cose come venivano, non era affatto previdente, non programmava la sua vita, e forse era un bene. «Qualche mese fa non avresti risposto a questa domanda. Ti stai proprio rammollendo, Stark.» Lo prese in giro, schiaffeggiando il suo sedere per scrollargli di dosso la sabbia, senza però fargli male – e poi era partito da quel punto proprio di proposito. «Tra qualche mese mi chiederai di fare sesso solo nella posizione del missionario, e mi dirai “Stebe, io e te non facciamo sesso, facciamo l’amore”. Dovrei dirlo a Thor, ha dato tre mesi di vita a questa relazione.»  
   
Tony si godeva la sensazione delle mani del suo fidanzato addosso, sarebbe stato in quel modo per ore. Però il suo orgoglio era in serio pericolo a quelle affermazioni di Steve, non avrebbe mai apertamente ammesso che, in effetti, il suo ragazzo avesse ragione.  
   
«Rammollito? Io. Hai sbagliato persona.»Sbuffò.  
   
«Mh—ma davvero? Neghi di essere diventato dolce come un marshmellow?» Continuò a punzecchiarlo quello, giusto perché adorava irritarlo e prenderlo un po’ in giro, sapevano entrambi che avesse ragione e sapevano anche che quella cosa riempiva il cuore di Steve di gioia, perché era solo un’altra conferma dei sentimenti che Tony provava per lui. Sentiva il vuoto nello stomaco anche solo a guardarlo, in quel momento, con la consapevolezza che forse anche lui, ci pensava, ogni tanto, al loro futuro. «Staremo per sempre insieme, finché non sarò troppo vecchio e dovrò prendere la cardioaspirina perché mi farai imbottire di viagra.» Scherzò ancora, accarezzandogli la schiena e scrollando via la sabbia, questa volta in modo più delicato, tracciando poi ghirigori sulla sua pelle appena abbronzata.  
   
Tony ridacchiò e gli tirò una gomitata. «Sì, certo. Adesso torni a gareggiare con i tuoi amichetti, conoscerai una splendida modella più alta di me e mi pianterai qui. Ti sposerai e ci farai quattro figli. Ovviamente tutti biondi con gli occhi azzurri.» Lo prese in giro, ma la paura che Steve potesse piantarlo in asso perché voleva avere esperienze con altre persone lo terrorizzava, anche se non lo dava mai a vedere.  
   
«Sai bene che non mi piacciono le ragazze. Amo te, inutile nemmeno pensarle queste cose, inutile e controproducente. Ma se vuoi dei figli tutti biondi e con gli occhi azzurri, possiamo sempre farci prestare l’utero da Peggy o Natasha.» Ribatté l’altro, guardandosi intorno ed avvicinandosi a lui, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato contro la guancia.  
   
«Non credo proprio che Natasha sia disponibile a farsi venire le smagliature per il mio marmocchio.» Scherzò Tony. «E comunque mi sembrano discorsi un po’ prematuri, che dici?» Sporse il viso verso Steve, caso mai volesse regalargli qualche altro bacio.  
   
«Hai ragione, ho già un bambino a cui badare.» Rise il biondo, avvicinando ancora il viso al suo e leccandogli piano il labbro inferiore, per assaporare le sue labbra. Sapeva che non fosse saggio fare certe cose in pubblico, ma non poteva proprio resistergli, non se gli si offriva in quel modo. In fondo, la carne è carne. In passato Steve non avrebbe mai pensato di essere così passionale e spinto in una relazione, ma Tony aveva abbattuto tutte le sue barriere e lo aveva fatto uscire dal guscio, si sentiva libero di esprimersi e sentiva di aver trovato il suo posto nel mondo. «Puoi dire a Thor che ho rimorchiato venti ragazze? A te crederà.» Lo pregò poi.  
   
Tony tirò un’altra gomitata a Steve per la sua prima frase e poi tirò su gli occhiali per guardarlo dritto in faccia, ed alzò un sopracciglio. «Ah, devo pure reggerti il gioco, eh?» Il mezzo bacio rubato di prima gli aveva mandato un attimo in pappa il cervello, ma si rimise sull’attenti a quella richiesta.  
   
«A meno che tu non voglia che vada a rimorchiarle davvero.» Convenne Rogers, con una punta di malizia nella voce, tentato di baciarlo di nuovo, ancora ed ancora, e magari rotolarsi nella sabbia con lui. Non era il caso, purtroppo, vi erano dei bambini e, per quanto fossero aperti di mente gli europei, non voleva comunque rischiare la galera per atti osceni in luogo pubblico. «Magari posso provarci anche con qualche ragazzo, prima ho visto un paio di moretti niente male, vicino al chiosco. Uno stava offrendo da bere a delle ragazze, aveva un gran bel sedere, sai?»  
   
Tony aveva afferrato al volo. «Non ti permettere sai? E poi secondo me quel moretto è troppo un farfallone. Non fa per te.» Ridacchiò.  
   
«Potrei ammansirlo per bene, invece.» Continuò Steve, visto che quel tipo di giochetti lo divertivano sempre. «Vale la pena provare, sembra uno che sa usare bene la lingua.» Disse malizioso, con ancora la mano sulla sua schiena, che si muoveva su e giù, delle volte soffermandosi un po’ troppo sul fondo schiena.  
   
«E come fai a dirlo, l’hai visto per un attimo.» Ghignò Tony, spostandosi più vicino a Steve ed incastrando la sua testa nell’incavo del collo dell’altro, nel tentativo di fare le fusa, neanche fosse un gatto.  
   
«Ho l’occhio lungo, Stark, che credi. Potrei lasciarti per lui, poi dovresti trovarti un altro ragazzo biondo e con gli occhi azzurri.» Lo attirò ancora più vicino, mugugnando in approvazione per quella sorta di abbraccio caloroso. Non vedeva l’ora di tornare in albergo e passare del tempo da solo con lui, lontano da occhi indiscreti. «Hai mai fatto sesso nell’oceano?» Domandò, in un sussurro, giusto per sapere. Visto che Tony aveva avuto molte esperienze, era sicuro che quella non mancasse all’appello.  
   
«Steeebe, non farmi domande di cui non vuoi sapere la risposta.» Mugugnò poi Stark, passava le sue estati a Malibu, era piuttosto scontato il responso.  
   
«Voglio saperlo.» Borbottò a sua volta quello, muovendosi appena, a disagio, così da riuscire a guardare i suoi occhi. «In fondo non ne abbiamo mai parlato. Penso di potercela fare, adesso.» Continuò, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli dal viso e piegando appena il capo.«Quanti?»  
   
«Steeebe.» Si lagnò Tony. «Se parliamo di oceano, due. Se parliamo di numeri generici… non lo so.» Lo metteva totalmente in imbarazzo quando gli faceva quelle domande.  
   
«Che--- significa… non lo so?» Domandò scettico l’altro, visto che non poteva proprio concepire che quello non ricordasse con quante persone era andato a letto. Dovevano essere davvero tante per averlo rimosso, e quello gli metteva addosso una certa agitazione. «Almeno… quanti ragazzi?»  
   
«Dai Stebe, voglio fare l’ingegnere meccanico non il contabile.» Continuò a lamentarsi Tony. “Otto, dieci? Forse di meno. Dai smettila.» Iniziava a sentirsi irrequieto.  
   
«Dieci?!» Urlò Steve, con la voce appena distorta per lo stupore, mentre le persone più vicine a loro si voltavano a guardarlo come se fosse matto, visto che aveva urlato all’improvviso e, in mezzo a quel trambusto, la sua voce si era sentita comunque. Quindi poi, piuttosto imbarazzato, si diede un contegno e si schiarì la gola, arrossendo appena. «Compreso me?» Alla fine, uno in più, uno in meno, non poteva fare molta differenza, a quel punto.  
   
«Certo.» Si affrettò a rispondergli. Ovviamente non ne era sicuro. In effetti non aveva tenuto traccia dei suoi partner più o meno occasionali. Specialmente i ragazzi. Per lui tutto prima di Steve era un divertimento.  
   
«Sono tanti.» Esordì il biondo, un po’ preoccupato. Non poteva fare a meno di cominciare a diventare paranoico e fare film mentali su come e quando Tony lo avrebbe lasciato, troppo annoiato e con la voglia di cambiare partner o ritornare alla sua vita di prima e cambiare ragazzo ogni settimana, come più lo aggradava. In fondo di biondini ad L.A. ve ne erano a palate, così come ce ne sarebbero stati a Boston, non avrebbe fatto fatica a trovare un rimpiazzo. «Sei contento di me? Nel senso—sarai stato sicuramente con gente più esperta e spigliata.»  
   
«Il contatore si è fermato, se la cosa ti può consolare. E stai pur certo che se non fossi contento di te, non mi vedresti neanche col binocolo. Parola di Stark.» Era vero, non gliene fregava niente se fosse o meno esperto. Gli andava bene così, lo amava e quello era sufficiente. Era più divertente insegnargli nuove cose. Era un po’ la sua creta e ne stava facendo un bellissimo vaso. E lui lo era altrettanto per Steve. Si completavano a vicenda.  
   
«Beh, dal modo in cui urli certe volte, indubbiamente posso affermare di essere molto capace.» A quel punto Steve si diede delle arie, giusto per sentirsi meno a disagio e convincersi di non essere mancante in niente per quello. In fondo provavano sempre nuove cose, non aveva mai detto di no a nulla di quello che l’altro aveva proposto, ed anzi, delle volte proponeva più spesso lui che Tony. Di certo la fantasia non gli mancava. «E sono ben attrezzato.» Inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia, prendendolo in giro e accennando una risata.  
   
Tony si spostò per un attimo dalla sua posizione “da fusa” per guardare meglio in faccia Steve e rubargli un bacio proprio all’angolo della bocca, incurante del fatto che si trovassero in mezzo alla gente. «E secondo te, perché ti tengo così stretto?» Sghignazzò, e scherzava. Non che disdegnasse certe generose doti del suo fidanzato, ma lui amava il pacchetto completo, non solo il pacco. Fosse stata solo una questione fisica, non aveva bisogno di stare con lui. Aveva passato anni, prima di conoscerlo, a saltare da una relazione sessuale all’altra. Steve gli dava qualcosa di più emotivamente.  
   
Rogers sorrise sornione e lo strinse di più a sé, alzando lo sguardo quando avvertì dei passi sulla sabbia farsi vicini ed il chiacchierare di Thor e Sam – quest’ultimo era parecchio annoiato. Quindi alzò lo sguardo e vide i suoi amici fermarsi ed accomodarsi sui loro teli, ovviamente il biondone aveva sicuramente qualcosa da dire, visto il modo divertito in cui li guardava.  
   
«Dieci per me, cinque per Sam.» Concluse, con l’aria di chi sentiva di avere la vittoria in pugno. Ovviamente Steve gli prestò attenzione e lasciò per un secondo andare Tony, mettendosi a sedere per darsi un tono, sperando vivamente che il suo fidanzato gli reggesse il gioco.  
   
«Venti, più due ragazzi.» Proruppe a quel punto, con il mento alto ed il fare altezzoso.  
   
Thor lo guardò stupito e poi posò lo sguardo su Tony, aspettando che confermasse e riferisse il suo numero.  
   
Tony annuì. «Confermo, mi ha stracciato. Praticamente mi ha portato via tutte le prede da sotto al naso. E’ evidente che qui nel Vecchio Continente il modello All America va per la maggiore.»  
   
Mentì spudoratamente, anche se un po’ di malavoglia. Pensare che fino all’anno prima avrebbe preso fin troppo sul serio quel giochetto, ora lo seccava, specialmente se c’era Steve ad esserne coinvolto. La sua gelosia era lampante.  
   
Il biondo si voltò a guardarlo e gli regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, per ringraziarlo. E pensare che in passato non avrebbe mai e poi mai mentito per un gioco del genere, soprattutto se poi doveva mettere a repentaglio la sua fama di seduttore. Era importante per Steve, ogni più piccolo gesto lo era, era il segno che Tony fosse finalmente se stesso e non avesse paura di mostrarsi per ciò che era, dal momento che aveva lui al suo fianco.  
   
«Tony è a quindici, comunque. Sam, ti tocca pagare.» Gongolò Rogers, rimettendosi in piedi e scrollandosi la sabbia dal costume, adocchiando un gruppetto di ragazzi spagnoli poco lontano da loro – alcuni erano proprio niente male, sapeva che Thor li stesse guardando – e premurandosi di avvicinarsi per pavoneggiarsi un po’ e dimostrare che era davvero un rimorchiatore nato. « _Hey, chicos! Quieres venir conmigo a tomar una copa?_ » E rispolverò perfino il suo spagnolo, bloccandosi di fronte a quei ragazzi belli e mediterranei e voltandosi ad indicare Thor.  
   
« _Vea mi amigo? Se llama Thor y le gustaria conocerte_.» Continuò, divertito, mentre vedeva quello guardarlo come se fosse matto, visto che era la prima volta che si metteva a parlare spagnolo di fronte a loro. Prima non lo aveva mai fatto per comodità e perché non voleva mettersi in mostra, ma dal momento che quello lo aveva punzecchiato e sfidato, non aveva motivo per nascondersi ancora.  
   
Tony quando sentì che Steve si mise a parlare in spagnolo di punto in bianco, scattò a sedersi e a guardarlo sconvolto. Sapeva che conosceva l’italiano, ma non che fosse così fluente con lo spagnolo. Per di più era troppo sciolto e disinvolto con quei ragazzi per i suoi gusti, sentiva montargli dentro parecchia irritazione. C’era un tizio in particolare, capelli neri e palestrato, che lo guardava con troppa insistenza.  
   
Ovviamente Steve sapeva che quei ragazzi fossero omosessuali, era una cosa che percepiva a pelle, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai rivolto a loro in quel modo, ma in modo più amichevole, non come se avesse l’intenzione di provarci. Dopo li invitò ad avvicinarsi con lui di nuovo all’ombrellone, dove vi erano i suoi amici che lo guardavano un tantino spiazzati. E, senza nemmeno chiedere, i ragazzi si sedettero, chi accanto a Tony, chi vicino a Sam e chi affianco a Thor.  
   
« _Sam ha perdido una apuesta, y ahora debe pagar a beber a todos_.» Spiegò agli spagnoli, accomodandosi anche lui sulla sabbia e presentandosi, stringendo la mano a chi poteva. Che sbadato, non gli aveva detto nemmeno il suo nome prima di invitarli a sedere, sperava davvero non se la fossero presa. Si accorse in quel momento che due dei bei ragazzi, quelli seduti accanto a Tony, stavano puntando un po’ troppo quest’ultimo, quindi chiarì subito le cose. « _Él es mi chico, se llama Tony_.» Affermò, indicandolo e strizzandogli l’occhio.  
   
Lo spagnolo gli era sempre piaciuta come lingua, così come l’italiano, anche se il suo accento era fortemente americano, quindi doveva sforzarsi di più per riuscire a farsi capire.  
   
Spiazzato, Tony, non riuscì a proferire verbo, anche perché non stava capendo un accidenti di quello che Steve stesse dicendo. All’improvviso rimpianse di non aver seguito seriamente spagnolo a scuola.  
   
Istintivamente piantò il muso, d’accordo che aveva due bei manzi latini seduti accanto e poteva approfittare della situazione, ma la gelosia aveva avuto, nuovamente, il sopravvento. Era lì lì per alzarsi ed andarsene al bar.  
   
«Buena pareja.» Commentò uno dei ragazzi, mentre Steve annuiva, essendo d’accordo. Erano una bella coppia, indubbiamente, e gli faceva piacere sentirselo dire anche da altri. Non si vergognava affatto di aver subito chiarito la situazione, onde evitare equivoci, anche se Tony non aveva capito niente e dalla sua faccia era chiaro fosse piuttosto irritato dal modo in cui lui si era approcciato ai ragazzi.  
   
«Io parlo inglese, comunque, vivo a Malta, vengo qui a visitare i parenti solo d’estate.» Disse quello moro che lo stava fissando da un bel po’ di tempo, ovviamente con l’accento spagnolo ben evidente. Quindi allungò una mano e si presentò. «Alejandro.» Steve, ovviamente, la strinse e gli sorrise, felice che almeno lui parlasse la loro lingua, così Tony avrebbe capito che non stavano parlando di nulla di strano,stavano solo facendo le presentazioni.  
   
Stark non riuscì a levarsi l’espressione scocciata dal viso, quell’Alejandro era troppo spavaldo per i suoi gusti. Se avesse saputo due parole di spagnolo, gli avrebbe reso pan per focaccia con uno dei due tipi seduti accanto a lui, ma non gli rimaneva che vedere che intenzioni avesse quello.  
   
Thor, invece, sembrava non preoccupato per il fatto che non parlasse spagnolo, la lingua non era un ostacolo per lui, dal momento che aveva preso a gesticolare per spiegare vari concetti ad uno dei due ragazzi che gli si era seduto vicino, e nel frattempo ci provava spudoratamente – se lo sarebbe di sicuro portato in camera, di lì a poco.  
   
«Da quanto tempo state insieme?» Domandò Alejandro, voltandosi a guardare Tony ed aspettandosi una risposta da lui. Visto che non sapeva parlare spagnolo, e lui era l’unico a parlare inglese, decise di coinvolgerlo, perché lo trovava interessante ed anche per ingraziarsi Steve.  
   
«Da un anno.» Rispose seccamente e con una certa fierezza quello. A conti fatti non era vero, si conoscevano da un anno, ma la loro relazione era stata ad intermittenza per parecchio tempo. Ma dichiarare quella durata risultava più ridondante.  
   
«Wow, è davvero un sacco di tempo, io non riuscirei ad avere una relazione così duratura.» Affermò il ragazzo, accennando un sorrisetto e poi voltandosi a guardare Steve. «Siete giovani, quanti anni avete?» Domandò a questo, come se lui fosse più vecchio di dieci anni. In effetti sembrava più grande di loro, ma non era tanta la differenza.  
   
«Diciotto. Perché, tu quanti anni hai?» Chiese a quel punto il biondo, curioso.  
   
«Venticinque.»  
   
A quel punto Alejandro si alzò, dicendo qualcosa ai suoi amici che lo seguirono a ruota. «Andiamo a bere qualcosa, no? Non dovevate offrirci un drink?»  
   
Thor accettò quasi subito e si incamminò con il ragazzo che aveva adocchiato verso il chiosco, mentre Sam lo seguiva a ruota e già si pentiva di aver preso parte a quel giochino inutile.  
   
Tony aveva attivato la modalità diva e aveva deciso che doveva farsi pregare. Dunque restò piantato col sedere sul suo asciugamano a guardar male da dietro gli occhiali i tizi che si avviavano al chioschetto, per poi rivolgere l’attenzione a Steve senza dir nulla.  
   
Alejandro stava aspettando proprio loro, a quel punto, ma visto che Tony non sembrava intenzionato ad alzarsi, decise di sedersi di nuovo, questa volta accanto a lui, mentre Steve guardava gli altri allontanarsi.  
   
«C’è qualche problema?» Gli domandò lo spagnolo, approfittando della distrazione del biondo per sfiorargli appena la gamba con le dita, in un gesto che sembrava amichevole ma che nascondeva molto di più.  
   
Tony scostò la gamba di scatto quando si sentì sfiorare dallo spagnolo. Gli lanciò un’occhiataccia che non avrebbe potuto vedere a causa degli occhiali. «No, nessun problema. Preferisco stare qui a prendere un po’ di sole, non ho sete.» Fu la sua risposta, poco convincente.  
   
Steve si voltò a guardarli, a quel punto, e si avvicinò, chinandosi per guardare il suo ragazzo. «Se non ti va, prendo qualcosa e lo porto qui.» Cercò di andargli incontro, visto che lo vedeva piuttosto irritato e non ne capiva il motivo. In fondo stavano solo parlando, in più Alejandro era un ragazzo simpatico ed amichevole, non gli era sembrato ci provasse con lui.  
   
«Sarebbe gentile da parte tua, Steve. Va bene qualsiasi cosa.» Affermò lo spagnolo e, prima che Tony potesse rispondere, il biondo si chinò a lasciargli un bacio veloce e si avviò verso il chiosco, per non risultare scortese con Alejandro, che era stato così gentile e simpatico.  
   
«E’ davvero carino, Steve.» Commentò quello, vedendolo allontanarsi.  
   
«Parliamoci chiaro, che intenzioni hai?» Proclamò Tony, che alzò gli occhiali sulla testa e lo guardò dritto in faccia con fare minaccioso. Li conosceva benissimo quelli come lui, d’altra parte, fino all’anno prima, faceva parte di quella categoria.  
   
«Non capisco perché sei così prevenuto.» Ribatté il ragazzo, accennando una risata e guardandolo, umettandosi le labbra. «Siete in vacanza, dovreste divertirvi. Dopo un anno di relazione le cose possono diventare, come dire, monotone? Pensavo vi andasse di fare nuove esperienze. In fondo siete giovani, dovete godervi la vita.» Spiegò, con naturalezza e quel suo tono seducente, pensando di ammaliarlo in qualche modo.  
   
«Senti, _Rodolfo Valentino_ , i tipi come te li conosco bene, fin troppo. Un anno fa facevo il polipo come te, quindi non mi incanti. Prova solo a sfiorare Steve e ti privo della terza gamba.» Tony quando ci si metteva, non andava tanto per il sottile. Mentre parlava con lo spagnolo, teneva d’occhio Steve al chioschetto.  
   
«Non ti piacerebbe se ci divertissimo tutti e tre insieme?»Non demorse, Alejandro, sperando vivamente che quello non rifiutasse. Aveva una certa idea degli americani, pensava che fossero molto più aperti rispetto agli europei, e sperava vivamente che Tony non smentisse ciò. «Possiamo fare a casa mia, c’è abbastanza spazio per tutti. Che ne dici?» Domandò.  
   
«Dico di no, quello spazio puoi usarlo per farti delle grandissime seghe. Io Steve non lo divido con nessuno, è chiaro?» Rispose con durezza Stark.  
   
Delle volte si stupiva di se stesso e di quanto fosse cambiato. Fino a poco tempo prima avrebbe colto al volo un’occasione del genere, adesso il pensiero di Steve in atteggiamenti intimi con qualcun altro che non fosse lui lo faceva andare fuori di testa.  
   
«Puoi sempre venirci da solo, a casa mia, Steve non verrà a saperlo.» Si giocò l’ultima carta, quello, mentre da lontano Steve ritornava da loro con in mano due cocktail colorati, ed il sorriso sulle labbra, ignaro di ciò che stava accadendo a pochi metri da lui.  
   
«Toglitelo proprio dalla testa.» Grugnì definitivo. Quando Steve arrivò da loro con i drink, Tony gli fece segno con la mano di sedersi accanto a lui, dal lato opposto dal viscido.  
   
Il biondo accettò e porse uno dei cocktail ad Alejandro, che accettò di buon grado, non smettendo di sorridere. Evidentemente non pensava Tony dicesse sul serio, pensava stesse solo facendo un po’ di scena, alla fine chi non avrebbe voluto spassarsela un po’? La maggior parte dei turisti si recava ad Ibiza proprio per quello, per il divertimento che l’isola offriva.  
   
Steve prese un sorso del drink, e poi lo porse a Tony, lasciandogli un bacio bagnato sulla guancia. «Non sapevo cosa prenderti, non è molto alcolico.» Si sentì un tantino a disagio per il modo in cui lo spagnolo li osservava, come se li stesse studiando o gli volesse fare una radiografia. Non aveva idea di cosa gli passasse per la testa, ma decise di non indagare.  
   
«Va bene qualsiasi cosa, tranquillo.» Lo rassicurò Tony, che cercava di calmarsi in presenza del fidanzato.  
Si avvicinò di più a lui e dopo un paio di sorsi gli porse di nuovo il bicchiere. Stava facendo di tutto per ignorare quel tizio. In più pregava che arrivassero anche gli altri, cinque minuti e avrebbe potuto iniziare a riempire di botte quel latin lover da due soldi.  
   
Come a voler esaudire le preghiere di Tony, poco dopo Thor e Sam ritornarono insieme agli altri, e il biondone insistette perché uno degli spagnoli scattasse una foto a tutti e tre, mentre Tony se ne stava sullo sfondo a tenere il broncio. Dopo Steve ritornò a sedersi, ma prima che potesse farlo, Alejandro si alzò e gli si avvicinò, dicendogli in spagnolo che voleva parlargli un secondo di una cosa, così che il suo ragazzo non capisse.  
   
Steve si stranì, ma si allontanò di qualche metro con lui, bloccandosi e guardandosi intorno, aspettando che quello cominciasse a parlare,visto che sembrava avesse qualcosa di importante da dirgli.  
   
«Senti, so che tu sei qui per divertirti. Ho proposto al tuo ragazzo una cosa a tre, ma ha rifiutato. Pensi di poterlo convincere? Altrimenti possiamo sempre vederci solo io e te, senza che lui lo venga a sapere.»  
Il voltò di Steve diventò per un attimo pallido, visto che tutto si aspettava fuorché quello. Quindi era quello il motivo del malumore di Tony, aveva notato che stessero parlando mentre era via, ma non credeva che Alejandro potesse mai fare una proposta del genere, dal momento che si erano conosciuti dieci minuti prima. Dopo averci riflettuto, però, si infiammò e, prima che quello potesse chiedergli altro, lo colpi con le nocche dritto sul grugno, facendolo indietreggiare per l’impatto, visto che non se lo aspettava.  
   
Thor e gli altri si voltarono di scatto, sconvolti.  
   
Tony capì immediatamente del perché Steve avesse colpito il ragazzo ed iniziò a sghignazzare, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso, trionfante. Non mosse un muscolo, lasciò fare tutto al suo fidanzato, che se la stava cavando egregiamente.  
   
Alejandro decise di non colpirlo a sua volta, e calmò subito i suoi amici che si erano alzati e gli erano andati incontro – non voleva creare una rissa ed attirare ulteriore attenzione su di sé, tanto più che potevano tranquillamente finire in prigione per quello, e né lui né i suoi amici avevano voglia di trascorrere le vacanze in quel modo. Quindi si tenne il naso sanguinante, allontanandosi ed urlando un “hijos de puta!” che a Steve proprio non andò giù.  
   
«Non insultare mia madre se non vuoi che venga lì a continuare quello che ho iniziato!» Gli urlò dietro, nervoso, venendo però poi trascinato da Sam verso il loro ombrellone, così che potesse ritornare seduto accanto a Tony e non creasse altri problemi, mentre Thor brontolava sconsolato per la sua tresca amorosa andata a monte.  
   
«Idiota.» Mugugnò il biondino, aprendo e chiudendo la mano, avvertendo qualche fitta di dolore alle nocche, dato che non aveva controllato la forza prima di sferrare il gancio. Beh, gli voleva fare male, e ci era riuscito.  
   
Tony se lo spinse immediatamente a sé, prendendogli la mano dolorante tra le sue. «Sono così orgoglioso di te.» Gli soffiò in un orecchio. Forse stavano iniziando a dare troppo nell’occhio, forse era meglio tornarsene un po’ in hotel. «Sai, è il caso che ci mettiamo del ghiaccio su quella mano, torniamo in camera?» Propose dunque.  
   
«Mh.» Annuì il ragazzo, guardandolo negli occhi. «Scusami se ho fatto il cretino, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Questi spagnoli non sanno darsi proprio una regolata.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Don’t call my name, Alejandrooooo! LOL  
> Non so che dire, questi delle vacanze sono capitoli di passaggio, ma andavano scritti. Godetevi i bei momenti, in sostanza. AAHAHAH Sì, è un avvertimento.  
> Adios, hermosas!  
> Note di Shin alias Tony: Fidatevi di Naima, godetevi ‘sti capitoli tranquille perché non avete proprio idea di cosa vi aspetta. E diciamocelo, Tony geloso è adorabile, no? :3


	24. People from Ibiza (Parte 2)

 

**People from Ibiza (Parte 2)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
Prima di quel momento, Steve non era mai stato in una discoteca, figurarsi in una discoteca di Ibiza, una discoteca  _gay_  di Ibiza. Sembrava un altro mondo. Luci psichedeliche, mille colori, ragazzi semi nudi che ballavano sui cubi, ragazzi con parrucche, con costumi che lui non avrebbe indossato nemmeno ad Halloween. Poi c’erano anche transessuali e Drag Queen, non ne aveva mai visti così da vicino, alcuni sembravano vere e proprie donne finché non gli guardavi le mutande. Insomma, era uno spasso.  
Sam sembrava quello più sconvolto di tutti, essendo l’unico etero. Thor, Tony e Steve non gli avevano detto in che tipo di discoteca lo avrebbero portato, infatti appena entrato aveva adocchiato una bella ragazza ballare sul cubo ed aveva pensato che fosse una di quelle discoteche piene di  _strafighe_  – nonostante la maggioranza di uomini – ed invece, quando la ragazza con il culo spettacolare si era voltata, Sam non aveva potuto notare ciò che nascondeva il perizoma striminzito. Inutile dire che era rimasto shockato e se l’era un po’ presa, tanto che Thor per farlo rilassare lo aveva portato al bancone per offrirgli tre o quattro drink.  
Steve e Tony erano rimasti in pista, anche se il primo non si muoveva molto, a dire il vero si guardava attorno come se si trovasse su un altro pianeta e si sentiva un po’ a disagio. I ragazzi attorno a lui si muovevano benissimo, alcuni pomiciavano in pista davvero in modo troppo spinto, altri si denudavano a poco a poco.  
Tony si era lasciato andare al ritmo della musica, un po’ come ai vecchi tempi, all’epoca pre-Steve. Indossava un paio di jeans striminziti e una delle sue canottiere sbrindellate, aveva saputo fin dall’inizio che una volta dentro il caldo li avrebbe sopraffatti.  
   
Si strusciò un po’ addosso a Steve, nell’intento di ammorbidirlo, ma successivamente un ragazzo biondo, che ricordava un po’ il suo fidanzato, solo di tre taglie più piccolo, si avvicinò a lui ed iniziarono a ballare assieme.  
   
Non era un ballo con malizia, almeno non da parte di Tony, il gruppetto di quel ragazzo si era semplicemente avvicinato a loro e, visto che Steve non si muoveva quasi per nulla, il moro aveva deciso di dare un po’ corda al ragazzo. Era biondo e molto carino e ballava davvero bene, Rogers doveva ammetterlo. Aveva bevuto fin troppo per piantare una scenata di gelosia, così come Tony aveva bevuto troppo per sorbire una scenata, quindi visto che il suo ragazzo non gli stava dando un minimo di attenzione, si allontanò.  
   
A dire il vero era molto tempo che pensava e ripensava a tutto quello che dicevano i suoi amici. Tony era un ragazzo sempre alla ricerca di nuovo esperienze, nuove cose, si annoiava facilmente. Lui era più tranquillo, quasi ordinario, aveva solo bisogno della sua musica e del suo ragazzo, non si annoiava facilmente quando aveva il moro intorno. Insomma, Stark avrebbe potuto stancarsi di lui, in fondo gli amori del liceo duravano sempre poco una volta fuori dalla scuola, ed Ibiza era piena di bei ragazzi che se lo sarebbero volentieri portato a letto.  
   
Era paranoico, sapeva di esserlo, e l’alcool di certo non aiutava. Doveva escogitare qualcosa, per quella sera, la discoteca era fin troppo affollata ed offriva prede facili, non voleva che qualcuno gli fregasse il ragazzo. Quindi sparì tra la folla pensando a come avrebbe potuto fare per rendere la serata più movimentata.  
   
Tony rimase in pista almeno un’altra mezz’ora, pensava che Steve volesse andare a prendere qualcosa da bere, ma quando non lo aveva visto tornare, aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi.  
   
Si fece largo tra la folla per avvicinarsi al bancone del bar, ma anche lì nulla. In un angolo stava Sam, che era abbastanza andato e stava chiacchierando allegramente con una drag queen un po’ in sovrappeso. Thor, anche lui sembrava essere stato risucchiato dalla massa di gente o, molto più plausibilmente, aveva già trovato qualcuno con cui darsi da fare.  
   
A quel punto, per tranquillizzarsi, ordinò da bere.  
   
Contro ogni aspettativa, però, dopo un paio di minuti, Rogers si avvicinò al bancone, molto differente da come l’aveva visto prima. Innanzitutto la sua canottiera bianca era sparita, lasciando scoperto il suo torace – la pelle imperlata da una patina di sudore – e a causa dei jeans scuri a vita bassa si riusciva anche a scorgere l’elastico delle sue mutande bianche. Aveva il ciuffo all’indietro e sembrava davvero completamente andato, sia per il caldo che per l’alcool che aveva in corpo, molti ragazzi al bancone non poterono fare a meno di fissarlo come se avessero appena adocchiato la loro prossima preda.  In ogni caso, Steve non vi badò, né si curò di Tony, facendo finta di non conoscerlo ed ordinando un rum e coca, mentre si poggiava con entrambi i gomiti sul bancone e cercava di non sorridere, anche se a dire il vero gli veniva da ridere per quello che stava facendo. Aveva davvero perso del tutto la testa.  
   
«Si può sapere dove diavolo eri finito? Mi hai fatto preoccupare!» Disse a quel punto Tony, una volta di fianco al ragazzo. «Dov’eri?» Il fatto che fosse ricomparso mezzo spogliato non lo entusiasmava più di tanto, anche se trovava poco verosimile il fatto che Steve fosse andato a farsi una sveltina con chiunque là dentro.  
   
Il biondo fece finta di niente, cercando di concentrarsi nel ruolo che voleva recitare. Quindi allungò la mano ed afferrò il suo superalcolico, prendendone un sorso e voltandosi lentamente, come se si stesse guardando intorno, puntando poi lo sguardo su Tony. Gli fece la radiografia, neanche fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva, e scostò il bicchiere dalle labbra, pensando a cosa avrebbe dovuto dire.  
   
Si voltò poi verso il barista, richiamandolo e sorridendo affabile. «Il drink del ragazzo lo pago io.» Disse, infilando una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni ed estraendo una banconota da cinquanta pesos, allungandola al barman. Dopo si voltò a guardare Tony e, come se non lo conoscesse, gli disse. «Spero non ti dispiaccia. Sei americano, vero?»  
   
«Steve, che ti prende? Non dirmi che ti sei fatto quando sei sparito. Quest’ultimo lo guardava stranito, non capiva che diavolo gli fosse successo.  
   
Il biondo ricambiò lo sguardo, come se non capisse di cosa stesse parlando, e gli sorrise, porgendogli la mano. «Mi avrai scambiato per qualcun altro. Io mi chiamo—Kurt, piacere di conoscerti.» Aspettò che quello afferrasse la sua mano, mentre cercava in tutti i modi di non ridere per la sua espressione.  
   
Tony si strofinò gli occhi, magari veramente aveva preso un abbaglio ed aveva scambiato quel tizio per il suo fidanzato. Ma no, era proprio lui.  
   
Titubante, allungò la mano. «Steve cosa stai facendo?»  
   
Il biondo strinse la sua mano un po’ troppo forte, in modo eloquente, sperando che capisse il suo gioco e non continuasse a fare domande stupide. «Non mi chiamo  _Steve_ , mi chiamo Kurt. Tu non mi hai detto il tuo nome, invece.» Lasciò la sua mano e prese un altro sorso di rum e coca.  
   
Tony guardò le mani intrecciate e pensò di aver capito. «Mi chiamo Tony. E sì, sono americano.» Doveva rendersi conto che il suo ragazzo stava facendo un giochetto, chissà perché poi. Forse aveva bevuto troppo.  
   
«E che ci fai ad Ibiza, Tony? Sei solo?» Gli domandò ancora Steve, come se non lo sapesse già. «Io sono in vacanza, per prendermi un periodo di pausa da mia moglie.» Si sentì un po’ stupido per la storiella che aveva inventato, ma era troppo ubriaco per preoccuparsi di trovare un personaggio migliore.  
   
Per poco Tony non si strozzò con la sua vodka lemon. «Moglie?»  
   
«Sì, sono sposato.» Affermò l’altro, prendendo un altro sorso dal suo bicchiere per non ridere, finendolo. «Da due anni, lei non sa che sono gay. A dire il vero pensa che io sia in viaggio per lavoro.»  
   
«Eppure sembri così giovane…» Tony decise di stare al gioco e si avvicinò con fare malizioso a lui.                      
   
Il biondo sorrise, soddisfatto dal momento che quello aveva capito l’antifona, e ripose il bicchiere, guardandosi intorno. «Chi è Steve?» Gli domandò, facendosi più vicino e puntando gli occhi acquamarina nei suoi. «Devo confessarti una cosa: sono venuto qui per trovare un bel ragazzo da scopare, prima di ritornare alla vita normale. E tu sei proprio bello, Tony.»  
   
«Steve è il mio ragazzo, che attualmente è sparito. Sicuramente me la sta facendo sotto al naso.» Tony prese un altro sorso di vodka e ricambiò lo sguardo dritto negli occhi. «Oh, grazie. Anche tu sei molto bello, Kurt.» Azzardò una mossa e gli sfiorò un bicipite con la punta delle dita.  
   
«Vuoi venire con me?» Gli chiese, a quel punto, Steve, facendosi sempre più vicino ed avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio. «Posso scoparti bene, meglio di come farebbe il tuo ragazzo.» Sussurrò con fiato caldo contro il suo lobo, per provocarlo.  
   
«Visto che quel disgraziato sembra essersi dileguato e chissà con chi, perché no. Vediamo che sai fare.» Gli rispose Tony, in maniera altrettanto lasciva.  
   
A quel punto il biondo non attese oltre, lo afferrò per la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue – un po’ fuori dal personaggio, ma non aveva resistito – e cominciò a trascinarselo dietro, creandosi un varco nella folla, mille corpi sudati che si muovevano a ritmo di musica. Aveva fatto un giro per la discoteca, mentre Tony ballava, ed aveva scoperto una cosa mai vista prima: la Darkroom.  
   
Non sapeva cosa fosse, o meglio, non lo aveva saputo finché non aveva aperto la porta e si era ritrovato in un corridoio illuminato da luci rosse, pieno di gente che scopava contro i muri, o si baciava in modo spinto, o praticava del sesso orale. Vi erano delle stanze, all’interno, visto che c’erano porte nei corridoi. Non che ci avesse dato una sbirciata, aveva visto semplicemente Thor entrare in una di quelle libere con due ragazzi molto carini ed eccitati, ed aveva collegato il tutto.  
   
Era proprio lì che trascinò Tony, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e ritrovandosi nel corridoio. La musica arrivava ovattata attraverso le pareti e vi erano ansiti e gemiti a sovrastarla, tanto che Steve cercò di non mostrarsi imbarazzato ed arrossire, mentre evitava accuratamente di fissare la gente che scopava – sembrava il set di un film porno.  
   
«Che vogliamo fare?» Chiese Tony con aria di sfida. Gli era capitato solo una volta di trovarsi in una situazione del genere, in America non erano molto frequenti le Darkroom. E chissà che passava per la testa di Steve, che era anche la prima volta che metteva piede in una discoteca.  
   
Il biondo si fece coraggio e cominciò a camminare, evitando di infastidire la gente che se ne stava a fare certe cose contro i muri, guardando a destra e sinistra per cercare una stanza libera. Sembrava che non finissero mai, alcune persone avevano cominciato nei corridoi in attesa che qualcuna si liberasse, ma poi quando era successo avevano preferito continuare lì, davanti a tutti, senza problemi – anche se con quella luce, non era facile riconoscere le facce.  
   
Così finalmente Steve, in fondo al corridoio, trovò una porta aperta, ed entrò subito in camera per evitare ulteriore imbarazzo.  
   
La stanza era vuota, a parte per una sorta di sedia su cui Steve aveva timore di sedersi, visto che non sapeva chi ci aveva poggiato le grazie sopra, prima. In effetti tutta quella storia non gli sembrava affatto igienica, ma non aveva intenzione di comportarsi come al solito, voleva dare un pizzico di pepe alla serata – in hotel si sarebbe scartavetrato la pelle a dovere, poi.  
   
Chiuse la porta e, senza pensarci due volte, afferrò Tony per la canotta e lo spinse contro il muro, inchiodandolo lì con il suo bacino e facendogli sentire quanto fosse eccitato per quello che stavano per fare. Doveva ricordarsi di restare nel personaggio, per portare avanti quel gioco di ruolo divertente.  
   
«Sei sicuro di voler tradire il tuo ragazzo?»  
   
«Non riuscirei mai a tradire il mio ragazzo. Ma qualcosa mi dice che lui sta facendo altrettanto in questo momento, quindi voglio rendergli pan per focaccia.» Tony allungò la testa verso di lui e gli morse il labbro inferiore. Percepì quanto fosse eccitato e gli sussurrò in un orecchio: «Mi pare di capire che hai brutte intenzioni.»  
   
Steve si spinse contro di lui, per ribadire il concetto, e portò entrambe la mani a lato del suo viso, stringendolo appena e guardandolo dritto nelle iridi ambrate. Anche lì la luce era rossa ed i lineamenti di Tony sembravano appena più marcati, aveva le pupille dilatate e gli occhi lucidi, la fronte appena imperlata di sudore, così come il resto della sua bellissima pelle, tanto che la canotta gli si era attaccata al petto.  
   
«Ti fotterò così forte che non riuscirai a camminare per giorni interi.» Mormorò, avvicinando le labbra alle sue e leccandogli quello inferiore. «Così il tuo ragazzo saprà che ti sei fatto scopare da un altro.»  
   
«Per adesso sei solo chiacchiere,  _Kurt_. Fammi vedere cosa sai fare.  _Davvero_.» Tony ormai si era fatto prendere la mano da quel gioco e si stava divertendo a provocare Steve. Lui si stava eccitando e sapeva quali tasti premere perché il suo fidanzato partisse per la tangente.  
   
A quel punto, Rogers accettò di buon grado la provocazione ed afferrò il ragazzo per un braccio, spingendolo, in modo non proprio delicato, a sedersi sulla sedia e piazzandosi di fronte a lui, il suo bacino a pochi centimetri dal volto di quello, guardandolo dall’alto con un mezzo sorriso.  
   
« _Voglio riempire tutti i tuoi buchi_.» Mormorò, passandogli una mano nel ciuffo, mentre con l’altra andava a sbottonare i pantaloni. Non sapeva come gli era venuta fuori quella frase, pensava che un tipo come Kurt potesse dirla, si era calato bene nella parte.  
   
Tony alzò quel tanto la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi e gli afferrò il sedere, aveva già capito che intenzioni avesse  _Kurt_ , ma vederlo agire in quel modo l’avrebbe fatto venire in tempi da record. «Ah sì?»  
   
Il biondo annuì, tirando giù la zip e  lasciando che i jeans scivolassero appena lungo i fianchi. Non si preoccupò nemmeno di abbassare i boxer, semplicemente vi infilò dentro la mano e tirò fuori l’erezione, per liberarla dalla costrizione, spingendosi appena in avanti e facendo strusciare il glande sulle labbra carnose dell’altro, appena lucide.  
   
«La tua bocca sembra fatta apposta per il mio--» di solito parlavano sporco entrambi, durante il sesso, ma quella volta voleva fare anche di più, sperando che la cosa non infastidisse il suo ragazzo – non voleva esagerare. « _Cazzo_.» Concluse, spingendogli appena indietro la testa a cercare conferma nei suoi occhi, voleva capire se quel gioco piaceva anche a lui.  
   
Tony gli rispose con un mezzo sorriso ed allungò la testa verso l’erezione di Steve. «Come vai dritto al sodo,  _Kurt_.» Dopodiché, prese a leccarlo con la punta della lingua, lentamente, sapeva che quella cosa lo faceva impazzire, in tutti i sensi. Teneva gli occhi rivolti verso il viso del suo ragazzo, ormai quel corpo lo conosceva fin troppo bene.  
   
«Mh, bravo, così.» Gemette quello, serrando il pugno sulla sua testa, tra i suoi capelli, e contraendo appena l’addome alla sensazione della lingua bagnata di quello sulla sua carne sensibile. Dopo, senza preavviso, si spinse nella sua bocca, venendo accolto tra le sue guance calde e bagnate ed avvertendo un brivido lungo la colonna vertebrale. E prese a muoversi, indirizzandolo con la mano così che seguisse i suoi movimenti, emettendo un gemito alto d’apprezzamento.  
   
Tony lasciò una mano dalla natica di Steve ed afferrò la base della sua eccitazione. Seguiva i movimenti del ragazzo con la testa e continuava a stuzzicarlo con la lingua. Lo guardava, non gli staccava lo sguardo di dosso e diventava sempre più duro solo a guardare l’espressione di Steve.  
   
« _Cristo--_ » sfiatò quello, in preda al piacere, chiedendosi come Tony potesse sembrare più bravo di volta in volta, forse era solo una sua impressione. Si umettò le labbra e gli bloccò la testa, serrando la mascella e bloccando il movimento, aveva voglia di venire ma non sapeva se farlo nella sua bocca o passare direttamente a sbatterlo contro il muro. Poi decise che avrebbe potuto fare entrambe le cose, e quindi riprese a muoversi, lasciando che quello lo risucchiasse e gli procurasse scariche continue di piacere.  
   
Tony a quel punto lasciò anche l’altra natica, per scendere con la mano verso il suo stesso cavallo dei pantaloni, che stava diventando tremendamente costrittivo. Fece saltare il bottone e tirò giù la zip, per infilare una mano negli slip e darsi un po’ di sollievo. D’altro canto, la faccenda con Steve si stava facendo sempre più frenetica e prese a succhiare con sempre maggior vigore, come a volergli strappare via l’anima.  
   
«Sto—per venire… nella tua bocca.» Sfiatò il biondo, a corto di fiato, con le ginocchia che tremavano appena e lo sguardo basso su quello. Vederlo masturbarsi fu un colpo basso, era eccitato tanto quanto lui e la cosa gli mandò in tilt il cervello, tanto che gli afferrò la testa con entrambe le mani e boccheggiò, liberandosi in un gemito alto e svuotandosi subito dopo nella sua bocca, con il petto che si alzava ed abbassava in modo frenetico.  
   
Tony si allontanò di poco da Steve e si passò una mano sulle labbra per asciugarle, dopo aver ingoiato, continuando a masturbarsi perché era al limite. «Bé,  _Kurt_ , sono stato bravo abbastanza? Tua moglie te ne ha mai fatti di pompini così?»  
   
Steve artigliò la sua spalla per reggersi, mentre riprendeva fiato. Adorava il fatto che Tony lo avesse assecondato senza fare domande, e probabilmente aveva intenzione di farlo fino alla fine. Quindi sorrise e si chinò, spingendolo indietro così che sbattesse con le spalle contro lo schienale, coinvolgendolo in un bacio rude.  
   
Poteva sentire il suo stesso sapore nella sua bocca, ed era davvero una cosa eccitante. Dopo portò le dita sulle sue e strinse il pugno, guidando i movimenti sul suo pene eretto e staccandosi dalle sue labbra per incrociare il suo sguardo. «No, lei non fa pompini come i tuoi.» Rispose finalmente, pompando il suo pene con sempre più forza, deciso a farlo venire.  «Il tuo ragazzo è proprio fortunato.»  
   
«Glielo dico spesso, che uno come me, in giro, non lo trova…» ghignò Tony, ansimando, perché la mano calda di Steve che si strusciava su di lui gli stava mozzando il fiato. Per di più tutta quella situazione lo aveva eccitato in maniera  clamorosa.  
   
«Dovrebbe fare più attenzione a dove ti lascia, però, non dovresti mai restare tutto solo.» Commentò il biondo, interrompendo il movimento della mano e baciandolo di nuovo, con trasporto, bagnandogli la bocca di saliva quasi di proposito. «Sei così eccitante… ti farei di tutto.» Sussurrò con voce roca, scivolando con le dita sulla sua lunghezza, dalla base alla punta, stringendo quest’ultima per stuzzicarlo un po’. «Non ho i preservativi. E’ un problema?»  
   
Quella recita continuava a piacergli, in fondo non avevano mai fatto quel tipo di giochetti, poteva essere un’idea anche per il futuro, trovando sempre personaggi nuovi e differenti – avrebbe fatto di tutto per far sì che Tony non si stancasse di lui e non cadessero nella monotonia.  
   
«Io sono pulito. Tu è la prima volte che tradisci la tua mogliettina?» Rispose Stark, facendo finta di essere serio, nonostante il suo respiro mozzato. Ormai era da tanto di quel tempo che non andava con nessuno che non fosse Steve che i due ragazzi non avevano bisogno del _guanto_ , nonostante quello non fosse un gran periodo per gli omosessuali, la promiscuità non faceva per loro.  
   
«E cosa mi faresti?» Riuscì a concludere, nonostante i gesti del suo fidanzato lo stessero facendo andare fuori di testa.  
   
«Sono andato con molti ragazzi come te.» Confessò quello, restando nel personaggio di Kurt, visto che per lui Tony era stato il primo e l’ultimo, non aveva bisogno di altre esperienze. Avvicinò le labbra alla sua guancia, poggiandocele contro ed annusandogli il viso, tracciando una linea sulla sua pelle con la bocca, fermandosi in prossimità del suo orecchio. «Adesso è troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro, Tony, ti scoperò comunque.» Sorrise malizioso e risucchiò piano il suo lobo, rafforzando la presa sul suo glande, quasi a volergli impedire di venire, nonostante non fosse in procinto di farlo.  
   
«Se mi attacchi qualcosa, guarda che ti vengo a cercare…» Lo minacciò Tony sfiatando, a quel punto quello lo  aveva in pugno, in tutti i sensi.  
   
«E dove?» Lo punzecchiò ancora, allora, afferrando poi la sua canottiera sul petto, stringendo il tessuto nel pugno e strattonandolo per farlo rimettere in piedi. Andò ad incrociare il suo sguardo e lo scostò, prendendo il suo posto sulla sedia con ancora i pantaloni aperti, guardandolo dal basso. «Girati.»  
   
Tony si abbassò un secondo per sussurragli ad un orecchio: «Ti troverei facilmente.»  
   
Si tirò di nuovo su e si girò, come gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo.  
   
Steve non rispose, si limitò ad allargare le gambe ed afferrargli i fianchi, così da farlo avvicinare di più, fino a far cozzare il retro delle sue ginocchia contro la sedia. Si umettò le labbra e tirò su la canottiera di quello, scoprendo gran parte della sua schiena ed avvicinando subito la bocca alla sua pelle, leccando al centro e seguendo la linea della sua colonna vertebrale. La pelle era appena salata, a causa del sudore, e morse un punto lasciandovi il segno dei denti, sentendo che stava di nuovo diventando duro – Tony riusciva ad eccitarlo con niente.  
   
Dal canto suo, Stark, emise un gemito di apprezzamento, facendo cadere la testa all’indietro, lasciandosi completamente andare a Steve. Ormai per lui era normale abbandonarsi a quello che voleva fare il suo ragazzo, anzi, era una cosa che lo eccitava maggiormente, visto che fino ad un anno prima era sempre stato lui a comandare i giochi.  
   
Le mani del biondo scivolarono piano, fino a raggiungere il suo ventre ed affondarci dentro i polpastrelli, senza esercitare troppa pressione, leccando di nuovo il lembo di pelle che aveva morso. In un certo senso era impaziente e sapeva che non potevano restare lì a lungo, ma non voleva che finisse tutto subito, voleva godersi il gioco finché durava.  
   
Decise quindi di lasciar scivolare i jeans di quello, piano, lungo le cosce, trascinando con questi anche i boxer, così che potesse finalmente concentrarsi su quel punto del corpo del suo ragazzo che lo mandava ai matti – non che il resto non lo facesse impazzire. Scese con la bocca sulla natica sinistra, baciandolo ed avvertendola morbida contro le labbra. D’impulso, quindi, la morse, come gli piaceva fare spesso, succhiando poi con forza un lembo di pelle per lasciarvi il segno. «Come spiegherai questo al tuo ragazzo?»  
   
Tony in quel momento si sentì le gambe molli e veramente per poco non perse l’equilibrio, per non parlare delle sinapsi sconnesse che gli fecero rispondere un banalissimo «Gli-gli dirò che sono caduto.»  
   
«Mh, davvero?» Domandò il biondino, non realmente interessato a conoscere la risposta, era troppo impegnato a concentrarsi su altro per mettersi a chiacchierare. Quindi infilò il dito medio tra le labbra, leccandolo fino alle nocche, e poi lo fece scivolare nel solco tra le natiche di Tony, trovando subito la sua apertura e penetrandolo senza preavviso.  
   
« _A-ah_!» Urlò Tony, senza preoccuparsi di essere sentito. La musica rimbombava alta dalla sala principale e si sentivano gemiti che venivano dalle altre stanze. Si piegò leggermente in avanti, per facilitare le cose a Steve.  
   
Quello, in risposta, piegò appena il dito e cominciò a muoverlo, ritornando a leccare e baciare la pelle della sua schiena, roteando le falangi così da facilitare poi la penetrazione. Steve si chiese quando gli sarebbe ricapitato di fare sesso in una darkroom di una discoteca gay, Ibiza era quasi magica sotto quell’aspetto, in giro se ne vedevano di ogni e nessuno ti giudicava, le persone avevano una mentalità molto aperta, proiettata verso il futuro, e l’emancipazione era alle stelle – pensava che a Peggy e Natasha sarebbe davvero piaciuto un posto del genere.  
   
Leccò di nuovo la natica di Tony e sfilò piano il dito, inserendolo di nuovo accompagnato dall’indice. Stava andando di fretta, ma era fin troppo eccitato e la sua erezione cominciava a dare fastidio.  
   
«St-Steve… cazzo!» Ansimò Stark, che ormai aveva completamente perso la cognizione delle cose e si era momentaneamente dimenticato del giochetto che aveva tirato in piedi il suo fidanzato.  
   
Il biondo si bloccò per un secondo, sentendo il proprio nome sulle sue labbra, e si eccitò maggiormente. Però non poteva non prendere la palla al balzo per punzecchiarlo e portarlo al limite, così sfilò le dita e gli strinse una natica, con forza, quasi a volergli fare un po’ male. «Chi diavolo è Steve?» Chiese, quasi fosse incazzato.  
   
«C-come chi  è St—» In quel preciso istante a Tony tornò in mente la parte che stava recitando il fidanzato e continuò: «I-il mio ragazzo.»  
   
«Quindi stai pensando a lui, adesso?» Domandò ancora Steve, afferrandogli un fianco e strattonandolo, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Così se lo ritrovò sulle proprie gambe, di schiena, e poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio. «Stai pensando al tuo ragazzo? Sono molto incazzato, Tony.»,  
   
«N-no.» Tony continuava a balbettare, la sua eccitazione tirava e sentiva un gran caldo, specialmente dopo che Steve l’aveva fatto sedere su di sé. Girò per un attimo la testa, trovandosi faccia a faccia con l’altro ragazzo e prese a leccargli il volto, tracciando con la punta della lingua la linea della mascella, fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio, per mordere e succhiare il lobo.  
   
«Che cosa sei, un gattino?» Sospirò quello, dimentico quasi subito della rabbia precedente, quando sentì la lingua di quello addosso. Non poté fare a meno di stringerlo a sé, e voltò il capo, risucchiando la sua lingua nella propria bocca e coinvolgendolo in un bacio bagnato e lascivo. Nel frattempo, però, con una mano lo aiutò ad inarcarsi appena, indirizzando il membro eretto tra le sue natiche, non resistendo più all’impulso di averlo, non vedeva l’ora di trascinarlo in albergo e rotolarsi con lui nelle lenzuola, poi fare la doccia insieme la mattina dopo.  
   
«Dì il mio nome.» Sussurrò sulla sua bocca, ansimando e cominciando a spingersi in lui, facendolo calare sulla sua asta con lentezza per far sì che si abituasse all’intrusione. Probabilmente Kurt non avrebbe agito in quel modo, ma al diavolo tutto, non voleva fargli male.  
   
«K-KURT!» Urlò senza ritegno Tony, non appena Steve lo penetrò. Fece scivolare le mani sulle cosce del ragazzo e le strinse forte come per aggrapparcisi. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Steve e chiuse gli occhi, lasciando si andare alle spinte lente che lo stavano facendo impazzire letteralmente.  
   
«Bravo.» Mormorò Steve, gemendo a propria volta ed abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia, inarcando il bacino con ritmo cadenzato e stringendo i fianchi di Tony, per farlo muovere su di lui come meglio credeva, mentre teneva le labbra pressate contro la sua tempia ed avvertiva il battito accelerato del suo cuore. Dio, aveva così tanto alcool in corpo che sentiva la testa girare per il piacere che stava provando, la musica poi gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e rendeva tutto amplificato, ogni sensazione più forte, e tutto quel rosso era quasi fastidioso, ma non riusciva a non trovarlo eccitante. «Sei un bravo bambino, Tony, mia moglie non ha un culetto così stretto.» Mormorò con voce roca e graffiante, ad occhi chiusi, godendosi i gemiti di quello. Con loro stavano gemendo altri mille ragazzi, ed era assurdo pensare a come la gente potesse essere così esibizionista da finire a scopare contro un muro davanti a tutti, se suo padre avesse saputo che frequentava posti del genere, lo avrebbe pestato per davvero.  
   
«Pe-perché, tua moglie la prendi da dietro?» Gli chiese sempre più ansimante Tony, che si muoveva sopra di lui sempre più freneticamente, con l’eccitazione tesa al limite del dolore, ma non azzardava a toccarsi.  
   
«Sì.» Ribatté Steve, più che una risposta alla sua domanda era un gemito sconclusionato. Sibilò di piacere e lo spinse in avanti, costringendolo con una mano sulla nuca a chinarsi, cingendogli con l’altra mano il bacino. Cominciò a muoversi più in fretta, abbassando lo sguardo ed infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli, stringendoli e tirandoli appena. «Cristo, sei così—bello… ti ricorderò per sempre, e penserò a te—quando… quando scoperò mia moglie.» Gli veniva quasi da ridere per il modo in cui stavano portando avanti quella recita, aveva intenzione di farla concludere solo una volta usciti da lì.  
   
I suoni che venivano fuori dalla gola di Tony, quando Steve incominciò a spingere con più energia, rasentavano l’osceno. «Sei proprio bravo a scopare, Kurt. Se mi toccassi potrei anche pensare che sei più bravo del mio fidanzato.»  
   
«Non sono il tuo ragazzo,  _dolcezza_ ,-» il biondo scivolò di più contro lo schienale, portando la testa all’indietro ed emettendo un gemito più roco ed alto degli altri, quando quello cominciò a stringersi contro di lui. Non aveva idea di perché avesse utilizzato quell’appellativo, era piuttosto stupido, ma in quel momento riusciva a pensare poco, era già tanto che formulasse frasi di senso compiuto. «-- lui… sa che sei — _Oh, Cristo_ , che sei… una  _troia_  che—si fa scopare dagli sconosciuti?» Forse stava esagerando, ma non aveva mai fatto sesso occasionale con una persona appena conosciuta, e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai fatto neanche sotto tortura, non era il tipo, quindi non sapeva quali fossero i limiti del parlare sporco, in ogni caso a Tony non sembravano dispiacere quelle uscite, il sesso era sesso.  
   
«Non più,  _bellezza_. Tu sei il primo da quasi un anno.» Sfiatò l’altro, che era ormai esasperato, la canottiera gli si era appiccicata addosso per il sudore e stava per venire senza neanche essere sfiorato. «Toccami, cazzo. Toccami.» Se Steve voleva giocare sporco, allora era il caso di mettere tutte le carte in tavola.  
   
Quello gli strattonò i capelli, allora, facendo cozzare di nuovo la sua schiena contro il suo petto e costringendolo a voltarsi, così che potesse guardarlo negli occhi, senza mai smettere di spingere, nonostante le sue gambe fossero in tensione e gli dolevano quasi - anche lui stava per capitolare.  
   
«Cosa gli dirai, d-dopo?»Domandò in un soffio, portando finalmente la mano tra le sue gambe e stringendo il suo membro, era gonfio e teso allo stremo, segno che con un paio di tocchi avrebbe ceduto definitivamente. «Vieni per me.» Lo pregò quasi, impaziente di vederlo contorcersi per il piacere.  
   
Non appena Steve gli posò la mano sull’eccitazione, Tony gemette vigorosamente contro il suo viso e, per concludere, gli morse il labbro inferiore. Il suo orgasmo esplose poco dopo, appiccicandosi al suo addome nudo, che era scoperto da quando Steve gli aveva tirato su la canottiera che gli si era attaccata ai pettorali. «Cosa vuoi che gli dica?»  
   
Steve boccheggiò, avvertendo la mano appiccicosa del suo piacere, e continuò a spingersi, in modo meno regolare. «N-non…» prima che potesse finire di formulare la frase, però, si blocco, tendendosi tutto e pressando le labbra contro le sue, quasi a reprimere il forte gemito di liberazione che gli abbandonò la gola.  
   
Venne in lui, subito dopo, socchiudendo gli occhi ed abbandonandosi a quel momento di estremo piacere.  
Gli leccò le labbra, poi, riaprendo gli occhi e puntando le iridi chiare nelle sue, abbandonandosi contro lo schienale della sedia per riprendere fiato e forza. «Digli… quello che vuoi.» Sbuffò, con affanno, accennando appena una risata di soddisfazione. Lo fece inarcare appena, giusto per uscire da lui, così che stessero più comodi, ma non lo fece muovere da quella posizione, tenendoselo sulle cosce.  
   
A quel punto Tony si rilassò, cadendo all’indietro anche con il resto del corpo, appoggiando la schiena nuda contro quella di Steve, in un groviglio di sudore. Non si prese la briga di rivestirsi, era talmente stremato che non aveva neanche la forza di tirarsi su i pantaloni. «Cazzo, Steve…» Riuscì a dire alla fine, era raro zittire Stark, Steve  era veramente riuscito a ridurlo in poltiglia.  
   
Quest’ultimo sorrise, nel sentirlo pronunciare di nuovo il suo nome, ma quella volta non lo corresse, ormai il gioco poteva dirsi concluso, era andato bene come aveva sperato. Gli circondò la vita con le braccia e baciò l’incavo del suo collo, annusandolo appena ed avvertendo sulle labbra il sapore della sua pelle salata a causa del sudore. «Adesso—vuoi ancora andare a letto con gli altri?» Gli domandò.  
   
Vederlo ballare in pista, circondato da ragazzi che se lo sarebbero portato volentieri a letto, era stato un duro colpo, per questo aveva escogitato quel piccolo stratagemma, per dimostrargli che avrebbe fatto in modo di non farlo mai annoiare, o almeno ci avrebbe provato con tutte le sue forze.  
   
«Sei di nuovo Steve…?» Chiese sorridendo. «Non voglio più andare a letto con nessun altro da un anno, lo sai.» Si girò quel tanto che bastava verso il viso  Rogers, accarezzandolo con la punta del naso e lasciandogli una serie di baci lungo la mascella.  
   
«Sei sicuro?» Borbottò quello, sentendosi un po’ stupido per il modo in cui l’altro lo aveva subito contraddetto, anche se la cosa lo rincuorava. «Ma prima stavi ballando con quel ragazzo…» Gli ricordò, stringendolo di più a sé e sospirando nell’avvertire la sua bocca umida e morbida contro la pelle.  
   
«Certo che sono sicuro, Dio, Steve. Sei adorabile quando fai il geloso in questo modo.» Poi gli prese il volto con una mano e continuò a baciarlo con delicatezza.  
   
Steve borbottò qualcosa contro la sua bocca, ma non riuscì a mostrarsi troppo imbronciato per il fatto che quello lo trovasse adorabile mentre si faceva i complessi riguardo la loro relazione. Quindi lo guardò negli occhi e gli passò una mano tra i capelli sulla nuca, sorridendo appena. «Io ti trovo odioso quando balli con gli altri, invece.» Lo punzecchiò. «Adesso vieni via con me o vuoi andarti a cercare un altro Kurt con cui passare tutta la notte?»  
   
Tony con la mano con cui gli teneva il viso, gli mollò uno schiaffetto, senza fargli del male. «Andiamo via, che puzziamo come due capre.» Si alzò a malincuore e si ricompose alla bene e meglio, nono stante fosse tutto sporco. Ma tanto nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso.  
   
«Parla per te.» Rise Steve, nonostante sapesse di non avere un buon odore, in quel momento, e non sapeva se fosse dovuto al sudore, allo sperma o a quel luogo non proprio igienico.  
   
Si aggiustò i pantaloni e chiuse la zip, asciugandosi la mano sul tessuto della sua canotta, sentendola ancora un po’ appiccicosa degli umori dell’altro, ma ci avrebbero ripensato in albergo a fare una doccia, magari insieme, non era ancora abbastanza stanco. «Caro Thor, prova a chiamarmi verginello adesso, dopo che ho fatto sesso in una disgustosa e poco igienica Darkroom.» Borbottò tra sé e sé, tutto tronfio, felice di avere qualcosa da raccontare al suo amico con molta più esperienza di lui.  
   
«Se ti dico che mi piaci anche quando puzzi come un caprone? Come la metti?» Rise Tony, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui. Aveva sentito mugugnare il fidanzato, ma non aveva capito cos’avesse detto.  
   
«Io non puzzo!» Esclamò Steve, con fin troppa enfasi, alzando la voce così tanto che avrebbero potuto sentirlo anche fuori da quella dannata stanza. Dopo strinse Tony a sé, contro il petto sudato, quasi a vendicarsi. «Il sudore è sexy, non te l’hanno mai detto, Stark? Annusa bene, tanto so che ti piace.» Scherzo, scompigliandogli poi i capelli ed avvicinando la bocca alla sua, per mordergli il labbro inferiore.  
   
«Occhio che se continui così, qui ci scappa il bis e neanche ce ne accorgiamo.» Rise Tony, infilando le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans del suo ragazzo, per toccargli il sedere. «Quanto puzzi, e come mi piace…» Continuò a prenderlo in giro, fissato com’era con l’igiene, sentirsi dire che emanava cattivo odore lo faceva arrabbiare e Stark  _adorava_  punzecchiarlo.  
   
«Non sono io che puzzo, sei tu che puzzi.» Ribatté quello, ancora contraddicendolo, nonostante avesse capito che lo diceva di proposito per stuzzicarlo un po’, visto che sapeva quanto ci tenesse a risultare sempre in ordine e profumato. «E poi devi abituarti,  _Anthony_ , perché quando vivremo insieme dovrai fare i conti con il mio lato più oscuro e scoprire che sono umano.»  
   
«Io profumo di maschio,  _Steven_.» Stark sottolineò il nome, visto che l’altro l’aveva appena chiamato Anthony, cosa che detestava. «Chissà che cosa nascondi… brrrr.» Rise infine.  
   
«Io profumo di uomo, invece,  _Anthony_.» Gli tenne testa quello, afferrandogli il volto tra le mani e baciandolo piano. «Adesso usciamo da qui prima che ci vengano a tirare fuori a calci. Torniamo in albergo e ci diamo una ripulita, perché non te l’ho detto prima per non rovinare l’atmosfera, ma questo posto non è affatto igienico ed un po’ del mio sedere ha toccato quella dannata sedia.» Borbottò, lanciando un’occhiata all’oggetto incriminato.  
   
«Andiamo, prima di beccarci qualche schifezza, ma tu non chiamarmi di nuovo Anthony, ti prego.» Si lamentò Stark. «Se la smetti di chiamarmi in quel modo ti strofino bene il culetto, in albergo, d’accordo?»  
   
«Perché non ti piace?  _E’ così carino_.» Lo prese di nuovo in giro Steve, stringendogli poi la mano e trascinandolo verso la porta, un po’ riluttante nel toccare la maniglia, tanto che non riuscì a fare a meno di storcere il naso. «Speriamo che nessuno abbia molestato Sam, non me lo perdonerei mai e poi mai.» Ridacchiò, immaginando il suo amico alle prese con qualche travestito.  
   
«Che ne sai, magari gli è pure piaciuto…» Sghignazzò senza ritegno Stark, che nell’osservare Steve schifato dalla maniglia, lo scansò di poco e l’aprì coprendo la mano con la stoffa della sua canotta. «Questa poi la buttiamo.» Concluse facendogli l’occhiolino. E glissò di proposito sul discorso nome.  
   
Il biondo fu quasi tentato di coprirgli gli occhi, mentre superavano quel corridoio affollato di corpi nudi e sudati, di ragazzi intenti a cercare la propria soddisfazione, con potenziali estranei. Si chiese se in passato Tony aveva fatto come loro, se avesse fatto sesso contro un muro con il primo incontrato. Non che gli importasse, il passato era passato, ma era così possessivo delle volte che non poteva combattere quel senso di gelosia.  
   
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando furono fuori, di nuovo sulla pista da ballo, e tenne stretta la mano di Tony per non staccarsi da lui neanche un secondo.  
   
«Troviamo Sam ed andiamo via, tanto Thor sa cavarsela da solo.» 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note di Naima alias Steve: Mi rendo conto che facciamo schifo. LOL  
> Questi sono tutti capitoli di passaggio, e visto che tra una cosa e l’altra, questi qui, non possono stare senza fare i porcelli, vi abbiamo fatto il quadro completo della situazione.


	25. Roma

Faceva caldo. Certo, loro che venivano da LA erano abituati, ma il caldo italiano era un caldo diverso, camminare per Roma sotto al sole era una vera e propria fatica. In ogni caso, ne valeva la pena, adorava quella città, gli era quasi mancata, in più era estremamente romantico poter passeggiare con Tony per quelle strade.

Erano arrivati al Colosseo, il centro nevralgico della città eterna, perché voleva scattare qualche foto insieme a Tony, per ricordo, di sera sarebbe stato ancora più romantico. Non poté fare a meno di ammirare la struttura imponente, calcandosi il berretto sulla testa - era stata una fortuna avesse ricordato di indossarlo, vi era davvero molto sole, non riusciva nemmeno a sopportare di tenere addosso bermuda e canotta, si sarebbe volentieri buttato in qualche fontana.

 

Tony sentiva che stava per squagliarsi, con l’arsura che sembrava sprigionarsi dal suolo.

A Roma c’era già stato, ma era troppo piccolo e stupido per apprezzarne la bellezza maestosa. Stare lì con Steve era tutt’altra cosa. Al diavolo caldo, sole che picchiava e ondate di turisti che affollavano il Colosseo, non poteva essere più felice.

 

Scattò un sacco di foto, sia al paesaggio che a Steve; grazie al sole di Ibiza, la sua pelle aveva ottenuto una colorazione quasi caramellata, era ancora più bello, se fosse mai possibile.

 

Ad un certo punto notò un uomo di circa mezza età, vestito da centurione, che scattava foto coi turisti.

Il ragazzino che c’era in lui si risveglio. «Stebe! Stebe, c’è il centurione, andiamo a farci la foto, andiamo!» Non gli diede il tempo di rispondere che lo prese per un braccio per avvicinarsi all’uomo.

Il ragazzo rise, seguendolo, osservando l'uomo contrattare con un paio di turisti giapponesi ed intascare cinquantamila lire per due foto. La cosa cominciò a puzzargli un po', ma voleva proprio vedere cosa avrebbe fatto con Tony, in caso ci avrebbe pensato lui. Così lasciò campo libero al ragazzo, notando che il centurione li aveva già inquadrati. « _Camon, boy_. Foto?» Con la mano gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi, puntando Tony, probabilmente perché lo vedeva più esaltato all'idea. «? _Fiffti olli yu, uanaddredd ciu. Ollrait_ » Steve non poté fare a meno di ridere, perché trovava gli italiani troppo simpatici, se pur un po' imbroglioni. Non fece nulla, però, voleva vedere se Tony ci cascava.

 

«Stebe! Te la fai anche tu, vero?» Più che una richiesta, era un ordine. E tirò fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca dei bermuda. Inizialmente aveva fatto fatica a capire quanto il tizio gli avesse chiesto. Riteneva la cifra un po’ eccessiva, per una foto in due, ma non gli importava più di tanto.

 

«Certo.» Ribatté il biondo, poggiando la mano sulle sue per bloccarlo, così che non pagasse quello. Non erano due polli da spennare, e non voleva passare per stupido, quindi decise di sfoggiare il suo italiano dall'accento americano - gli veniva meglio lo spagnolo - e si avvicinò al centurione. « _Ladro. Centomila lire per una foto, ma non ti vergogni?»_ Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, scuotendo la testa, vedendo la sua espressione diventare stupita.

 

  
_«Ao, ma che sei Americano?»_ Gli domandò quello, dopo che aveva parlato, guardandolo bene in faccia. « _E non potevi dirlo prima? C'avevi la faccia del tedesco.»_ Scherzò, mentre Steve cercava di assimilare bene le parole, dato l'accento marcato di quello.

 

A sentirlo trattare in quel modo, Tony era indeciso se scoppiare a ridere o saltare addosso al suo ragazzo.

C’era poco da fare, sentirlo parlare in una lingua che non era l’inglese, lo eccitava da morire.

Rimise a posto la banconota e chiese a Steve, visto che non capiva un accidenti: «Tutto ok?»

 

«Sì, stai tranquillo. Dice che pensava fossi tedesco.» Gli spiegò quello, mentre il centurione gli dava una pacca sulla spalla in modo amichevole.

 

  
_«Dillo all'amico tuo che mi scuso, eh.»_ L'uomo sorrise a Tony e si aggiustò l'elmo sulla testa. « _Noi semo amici con gli americani. Come ti chiami, my friend?»_  


 

  
_«Io Steve Rogers, lui Tony Stark.»_ Allungò una mano, per presentarsi, ma quello gli diede un'altra pacca amichevole - un po' troppo forte, ma era risaputo che gli italiani fossero molto calorosi. « _Amico io, capito? So Francesco, Ruggiè, dillo all'amico tuo, facciamoci sta foto, quaranta mila lire te stanno bene?»_ Steve si domandò da quando era diventato _Ruggiero_ , ma visto che era troppo divertente non riuscì ad incazzarsi. « _Tonino, su, vie' qua, famose sta foto.»_ Chiamò il centurione, italianizzando anche il nome di Tony e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.

 

Tony guardò la scena e dall’espressione tranquilla di Steve e dal fatto che permetteva all’uomo di dargli pacche sulle spalle, immaginò che avessero risolto tutto per il meglio. Si avvicinò e chiese a dei turisti giapponesi lì accanto se potevano scattargli questa benedetta foto.

Si mise in posa sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso Colgate e poi tirò fuori una banconota da cinquanta mila lire da dare a Francesco, che gli diede perfino il resto.

 

Steve scosse la testa e si riprese la macchina fotografica, con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre il centurione cercava di parlare con Tony che non capiva nulla di quello che diceva. « _Mi raccomando, Ruggiè, fate i bravi con le italiane.»_ Disse poi a lui, dato che Stark non capiva. « _Tonino, qui, pare un uomo di mondo.»_ Scherzò poi, salutandoli con un cenno e cominciando a contrattare con altri turisti, li avrebbe imbrogliati sicuramente, ma in fondo anche lui doveva procurarsi da vivere in qualche modo.

 

Il biondo passò un braccio sulle spalle di Tony e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia, sorridendo divertito. «Francesco ha detto che dobbiamo trattare bene le ragazze italiane, gli è bastato guardarti in faccia per capire che sei un Casanova.» Lo prese in giro, mentre si allontanavano.

 

«Modestamente.» Ridacchiò tronfio Tony, che si aggiustò i Rayban sul naso. «Dove vuoi mangiare stasera?» Chiese, poi, mentre si avviavano lungo i Fori imperiali per raggiungere Piazza Venezia. Il loro albergo era accanto a piazza di Spagna e macinavano chilometri su chilometri nonostante il caldo e il sole. Ma in fondo, Roma era bella da vedere a piedi.

 

«Sorprendimi.» Lo stuzzicò il biondo, tentato di baciarlo in pubblico sulle labbra, ma non gli sembrava il caso, Roma non era come Ibiza. Lo attirò più vicino, però, ed avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. «E se fai il bravo, questa notte ti porto a guardare le stelle.» Lo stuzzicò, aggiustando poi il berretto sulla testa e riprendendo a camminare normalmente, senza togliergli il braccio dalle spalle.

 

«Ho un vago ricordo di una trattoria nei borghetti vicino piazza Navona. Se c’è ancora, andiamo lì?» Chiese Tony, con due occhioni da cucciolo ai quali Steve difficilmente resisteva. «Mi stai dicendo che non sto facendo il bravo?»

 

«Non vorrei che perdessi la testa per qualche italiano, o italiana.» Il biondo gli strizzò l'occhio, per fargli capire che scherzava, e poi adocchiò una gelateria e decise che era giunta l'ora di mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Adorava il gelato artigianale, ne avrebbe mangiato a quintali, nonostante generalmente preferisse il salato. «Ti va un gelato?»

 

«Volentieri.» Rispose Stark annuendo, si sarebbe abbuffato di nocciola e stracciatella, i suoi preferiti, quando aveva occasione di mangiare del gelato italiano. Seguì Steve nella gelateria e aspettò pazientemente il loro turno accanto al fidanzato. «…E comunque a me piacciono i tedeschi.» Ridacchiò, in fine.

 

«Lo so, hai proprio un debole per i biondini.» Confermò Steve, guardandolo dall'alto dei suoi centimetri in più e passandosi una mano nel ciuffo biondo, la sua educazione gli imponeva di togliere il cappello quando entrava in un locale, o in qualsiasi altro luogo chiuso. «E le biondine.» Storse appena il naso, ricordando la sfilza di cheerleader e stronzette della scuola che Tony si era portato a letto. Non sarebbe mai più successo, in ogni caso, adesso che stavano insieme.

 

«Acqua passata, quelle. Ora mi piacciono solo i biondini, anzi uno nello specifico.» Rise Tony, mentre con l’indice picchiettava il centro del torace di Steve.

 

Giunto il loro turno, lasciò ordinare al fidanzato. «Voglio un cono nocciola e stracciatella, Stebe.»

 

Così quello ordinò per entrambi, prendendo per sé un cono con panna, pistacchio e vaniglia, a Roma non potevi non prendere il pistacchio. Dopodiché pagò, riponendo il portafoglio ed uscendo dal negozio, rimettendo il cappello in testa. «E comunque non sembro un tedesco, non ho i sandali coi calzini. » Gli fece notare, un po' offeso, lanciando uno sguardo alle converse bianche che indossava, affondando poi le labbra nella panna in cima al cono, leccandola via.

 

«Dovevi per forza metterci la panna sul gelato?» Chiese Tony, piuttosto perplesso. «Se ti fossi solo permesso di pensare a mettere addosso i sandali coi calzini ti avrei lasciato seduta stante.» Continuò poi, dando una leccata al proprio cono, sporcandosi la punta del naso con la nocciola, senza rendersene conto.

 

«Io adoro la panna.» Affermò Steve, ma era una cosa che Tony già sapeva, quindi non gli stava dicendo nulla di nuovo. Dopo allungò un braccio, passandogli il pollice sulla punta del naso, per ripulirlo dal gelato, ed infilandoselo in bocca, leccando via la nocciola. «Mi chiederesti di scoparti con quelli addosso, invece.» Lo guardò eloquente, quasi per sfidarlo, leccando di piatto il cono nel punto in cui la vaniglia stava colando lentamente, a causa del calore. «Tu non mi lasceresti mai, _Tonino_ bello.»

 

«Lo so che adori la panna, ma poi mi vien voglia di saltarti addosso seduta stante quando la lecchi via dal cono e qui non siamo ad Ibiza…» Lo rimproverò dando un’altra lappata al suo gelato. «E no, me lo faresti venire moscio con quei cosi ai piedi, altroché.» Continuò, evitando di guardarlo, visto che faceva lo stronzo a mangiare il gelato in quel modo per nulla innocente.

 

«Non credo.» Ribadì di nuovo Steve, non intenzionato a dargliela vinta, avvicinandosi di più a lui e succhiando via gli ultimi residui di panna, leccandosi le labbra arrossate a causa del freddo del gelato. «Mi fai assaggiare, o ti fa schifo se metto la lingua sul tuo gelato?» Gli domandò, puntando le iridi acquamarina nelle sue ed alzando appena la visiera del cappello, così che non gli intralciasse la vista.

 

«Senti, la tua lingua l’hai messa sull’altro mio gelato e non mi ha mai fatto schifo. E pure io l’ho messa in vari posti diversi e non mi sembra di aver mai fatto lo schizzinoso.» Rispose sbuffando e passandogli il suo cono, visto che era chiaro come il sole che lo stava provocando spudoratamente. «Eh sì, coi calzini bianchi me lo faresti ammosciare. Punto.»

 

«Mh, continua a ripetertelo.» Quello portò la mano libera sulla sua, che stringeva il cono, sfiorandogli le dita e facendogli avvicinare il gelato alla sua bocca, leccando di piatto la stracciatella e continuando a guardarlo, piuttosto divertito, visto che sapeva quanto Tony odiasse certe provocazioni in pubblico – tanto quanto lui – visto che poi non poteva fare niente, nemmeno baciarlo come si deve. «Sai con cosa starebbe bene questa stracciatella?» Gli domandò, inarcando appena un sopracciglio, per capire se aveva afferrato.

 

«No, non lo so.» Piantò il muso Tony. Non appena sarebbero stati nella loro stanza in albergo gliene avrebbe dette quattro. Cercava disperatamente di non guardarlo e di distrarsi guardandosi attorno, che non aveva davvero compreso il doppio senso del fidanzato.

 

«Starebbe bene sul mio gelato.» Steve cercò di mostrarsi totalmente ingenuo e privo di malizia. «Ricordami di ordinare altro gelato, mentre siamo in albergo.» Così riprese a mangiare il suo gelato, dedicandosi al pistacchio e continuando a guardarlo, perché adorava vedere le sue reazioni quando lo metteva in difficoltà in quel modo.

 

«Steven!» Gli uscì fuori un tono più alto di quello che avrebbe dovuto, tanto è vero che una coppia di anziani che stava passando accanto a loro si girò a squadrarlo scandalizzata.

 

«Vedi? Non c’è proprio niente da fare, ti piace proprio strillare.» Scoppiò a ridere Steve, mostrando il suo miglior sorriso agli anziani e salutandoli con la mano, per prenderli un po’ in giro, chiedendosi se li avrebbero denunciati per atti osceni in luogo pubblico se avesse baciato il suo ragazzo. Meglio non rischiare, avrebbero recuperato poi. Quindi lo invitò a sedersi con lui su uno dei muretti lì vicino, così che non dessero troppo nell’occhio standosene in piedi al centro del marciapiede.

 

«Smettila, Rogers, Santo Dio.» Sbuffò ancora, mentre prendeva posto accanto a Steve sul muretto. Nel frattempo, a furia di lagnarsi col fidanzato, si era fatto scolare un po’ di nocciola sulla mano.

Eccolo, il duenne Tony Stark irrompeva ancora una volta.

 

«Avevi detto che facevi il bravo.» Gli ricordò l’altro, sorridendo. Aveva voglia di baciarlo per togliergli quel broncio, ma non poteva farlo, c’era troppa gente intorno a loro, meglio evitare. «Finisci il tuo gelato, poi torniamo in albergo.» Annunciò, per tirarlo su di morale, visto che lui era a buon punto, aveva già addentato il cono.

 

«Ehi, sei tu che mi stai facendo i dispetti.» Protestò Tony, in linea al suo atteggiamento di bambinone. Gli diede una spallata leggera e sorrise, non riusciva a tenergli il muso più di tanto. Soprattutto pensando alla loro stanza d’albergo. Magari Steve per farsi perdonare gli avrebbe offerto un pre-cena coi fiocchi.

 

«Bambino capriccioso.» Lo apostrofò quello, accennando una risata e scuotendo la testa, terminando il gelato e sfilando lo zainetto dalle spalle, alla ricerca delle solite salviette imbevute e fazzoletti, così che potesse ripulire le mani appiccicose. «Non vedo l’ora di tornare in camera, con l’aria condizionata, ho i vestiti appiccicati addosso.» Si lamentò, passando la salvietta anche sul collo e dietro la nuca, per rinfrescarsi – certo, non era caldo come ad Ibiza, ma era comunque difficile da sopportare per strada.

 

Tony, per tutta risposta, gli fece una linguaccia. Finito il suo gelato, chiese al fidanzato: «Ne daresti una anche a me?» Facendo segno alle salviettine e mise il broncio nuovamente.

 

Steve gli porse la confezione e lo guardò scettico, anche se aveva capito perfettamente a cosa era dovuto quel broncio. Così si avvicinò a lui, sussurrandogli contro l'orecchio. «Voglio leccarti tutto.»

 

Tony gli tirò una gomitata leggera al centro del petto. «Smettila se non vuoi che ci arrestino. Ti prego Steve.» Sussurrò. Poi saltò giù dal muretto e fece segno con la testa al ragazzo.

 

Steve ripose le salviette nello zaino e lo raggiunse, prendendolo per mano - almeno quello gli era permesso. «Non ho detto che voglio farlo per strada, lo farò appena avremmo messo piede in albergo.» Si giustificò.

 

«Sì, ma se tu mi dici certe cose per strada, Tony junior non si crea il problema di reagire, anche se non è il momento opportuno.» Ridacchiò, alla fine. Erano quasi arrivati in albergo, stavano attraversando via del Tritone e ogni tanto si fermavano a guardare le vetrine dei negozi di lusso.

 

«Perché, pensi che Steve senior non faccia fatica a stare buono? Hai tutti i vestiti attaccati addosso.» Gli fece notare quello, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia e sfilando il cappello, quando si apprestarono ad entrare nell'hotel a cinque stelle in cui alloggiavano.

 

«Mh.» Mugugnò a quel punto Tony e tolse anche lui il cappellino e gli occhiali da sole, una volta dentro la hall.

 

«Voglio chiedere alla reception il numero di quella trattoria, così chiamo un secondo per prenotare il tavolo.» Gli disse quello, porgendogli il cappello e lo zaino, così che lo portasse su in camera. «Tu aspettami, e non chiudere la porta, ci metto cinque minuti.»

 

«D’accordo.» Rispose Tony prendendo le sue cose. Mentre se ne tornava in stanza realizzò un modo per vendicarsi di tutte le provocazioni di quel pomeriggio. Corse in camera, si spogliò lasciando tutto in giro e si infilò velocemente sotto la doccia, per lavare via il sudore che aveva appiccicato addosso.

Disfece ad arte il letto, dopo essersi asciugato, per sistemarsi sdraiato a pancia in giù, completamente nudo e a guardare la tv come se nulla fosse. Per fortuna Steve ci mise più di cinque minuti, così poté mettere in atto il suo piano diabolico senza troppi impicci.

 

Il biondo infatti rientrò in camera dopo dieci minuti, aveva prenotato il tavolo come da programma, così quella sera non avrebbero perso tempo in attese inutili. Inutile dire che si era aspettato di trovare Tony svaccato da qualche parte a non fare nulla, oppure sotto la doccia - anche meglio - ed invece lo trovò completamente nudo con il volto rivolto al televisore, disteso sulle lenzuola sontuose.

 

Percorse il suo corpo con lo sguardo, seguendo la linea della sua schiena e quella bene evidente delle sue natiche alte e sode, ed i bermuda gli si appiccicarono addosso maggiormente, dato che gli era appena diventato duro senza che nemmeno avesse il tempo di realizzare. Aveva ancora il sudore addosso, ma non riusciva a muoversi per andare in bagno a fare una doccia.

 

«Hai prenotato?» Chiese l’altro come se nulla fosse, aveva voglia di scoppiargli a ridere in faccia, vista l’espressione che gli si era stampata in viso, ma riuscì a mantenere un contegno neutro, come se non fosse completamente nudo, col sedere all’aria, intento a provocarlo spudoratamente.

 

Steve continuava a fissarlo e, invece di rispondere, calciò via le scarpe e sfilò la canotta bianca, passandosela sul petto sudato e poi sugli addominali, lasciandola ricadere a terra e dimenticandosene del tutto. Subito dopo si avvicino al letto, sbottonando i bermuda e calandoli lungo le cosce, seguiti dagli slip, così che fosse completamente nudo come l'altro.

 

«Sì. Un tavolo per due alle nove e mezza.» Rispose finalmente.

 

«Oh, bene. Così abbiamo tempo di prepararci con calma.» Tony si grattò una guancia e fece finta di non accorgersi del fatto che Steve fosse completamente nudo. «Vai a lavarti, Stebe, puzzi.» Lo allontanò con una mano, più per stuzzicarlo che per il fatto che puzzasse, anche perché non era vero.

 

«Davvero?» Domandò Steve, piuttosto preoccupato, annusandosi un'ascella ed avvertendo l'odore del deodorante mescolato appena a quello del sudore. Quindi decise che forse poteva fare a meno della doccia, per il momento, inginocchiandosi sul letto e chinandosi subito in avanti alla ricerca delle labbra di quello, mentre con una mano seguiva la curva della sua schiena e si fermava su di una natica, stringendola tra le dita mentre leccava la bocca di quello.

 

«Vuoi che faccia una doccia, prima?» Gli chiese, giusto per sicurezza.

 

A Tony sfuggì una risatina sulla bocca di Steve. Vedere la su espressione preoccupata era veramente buffo.

Diede un colpetto di tosse per ricomporsi e chiese, come se cadesse dalle nuvole. «Prima di cosa?»

 

«Prima che cominci a leccarti tutto.» Ribatté immediatamente quello, con voce bassa, approfittandone per succhiare il suo labbro inferiore, Tony profumava di bagnoschiuma, segno che aveva già fatto la doccia.

Passò le dita tra le sue natiche, per stuzzicarlo, tenendo lo sguardo nel suo ed accennando un sorriso malizioso. «Allora?»

 

Per tutta risposta, Tony strinse le braccia attorno al suo collo e se lo tirò addosso, come se non fossero già abbastanza vicini. Lo riempì di baci su tutto il viso e se anche Steve fosse sudato, a Tony non poteva importare nulla. Lo voleva in quel momento e niente l’avrebbe fermato.

 

«A quanto pare no.» Mugugnò quello, lasciandolo fare ed invertendo le posizioni con un colpo di reni, stringendogli le natiche e andando a strusciare l'erezione contro la sua, con un ansito, terribilmente eccitato.

 

«Sai di buono, Stebe…» Gli gemette in faccia Tony, che ormai era eccitato senza ritegno pure lui. Fece correre le mani tra i suoi capelli umidi e lo baciò come se quella fosse stata l’ultima volta.

 

«È il gelato.» Steve si morse il labbro inferiore, contraendo l'addome ed abbassando lo sguardo sui loro bacini, mettendosi a sedere e stringendolo a sé, mordendogli ancora le labbra e guardandolo negli occhi. «Non riesco a resisterti, è strano che voglia scoparti ogni momento?» Chiese retoricamente, leccandogli il mento e la mascella di piatto.

 

«Non lo so… Perché succede la stessa identica cosa a me.» Mugugnò Tony, mentre gli mordeva il collo e scendeva con le mani verso la sua schiena.

 

«Ho bisogno di te.» Sussurrò Steve con voce roca, aveva l'affanno ed avevano appena cominciato, sentiva il pene duro e teso quasi in modo doloroso. «Voglio leccarti, Tony.» Gli disse di nuovo, sottolineando il suo desiderio con un bacio profondo e bagnato, mentre tornava a tastargli le natiche.

 

«Sdraiati.» Lo invitò Tony, che aveva in mente di fare qualcosa di diverso. Per fortuna la trattoria non era lontana e soprattutto avevano due ore per sollazzarsi e poi prepararsi per la cena.

 

Quello accettò di buon grado e si distese supino, poggiando la nuca al materasso ed aspettando che quello facesse una mossa, senza mai staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

 

Tony si chinò su di lui per baciarlo ancora un po’, leccandogli le labbra, più che altro. Dopo di che, si sollevò sulle ginocchia e andò, quasi letteralmente, a sedersi sul viso di Steve. «Avanti, Stebe. Leccami.» Lo invitò, mentre affondava le unghie nei suoi pettorali.

 

Tony stava di schiena, era praticamente quasi seduto sulla sua faccia, e quella era la prima volta che lo leccava in quella posizione. Inutile dire che si eccitò maggiormente, se possibile, e gli afferrò le natiche, distanziandole ed attirandolo più in basso. Quindi ci affondò dentro la faccia, baciando la sua apertura e facendo saettare fuori la lingua bagnata, cominciando a stuzzicarlo dall'esterno.

 

Stark gemette senza ritegno, non appena Steve prese a leccarlo. Lasciò il segno delle sue unghie sul torace del ragazzo per poi passare a stuzzicargli i capezzoli, che si erano fatti turgidi e sensibili.

 

«Cazzo.» Gemette Steve, eccitato, allargando di più le sue natiche ed affondandoci contro la bocca, leccandolo di piatto ed infilando poi la lingua nella sua apertura, per andarlo a stuzzicare all'interno, inarcando appena il bacino, quasi ad invogliarlo a toccarlo. Sentiva il pene duro contro l'addome.

 

Tony prese a muoversi come se stesse effettivamente scopando con Steve, ma evitò accuratamente di toccare sia se stesso che il fidanzato, come a voler portare all’esasperazione entrambi. «Stebe, la tua lingua, oh Stebe!» Sfiatò mentre se lo sentiva dentro.

 

Steve stava impazzendo, nel frattempo, e le movenze sensuali di quello sulla sua faccia lo avrebbero mandato al manicomio, di quel passo, così non resistette più e lo spinse avanti, mettendosi a sedere sulle ginocchia, dietro di lui, facendogli arcuare la schiena e chinandosi per andare a mordere una delle sue natiche, leccandolo poi l'ennesima volta tra queste e facendo colare un po' di saliva, troppo pigro per andare a cercare il lubrificante.

 

«Stebe, Stebe sei magnifico.» Continuò a blaterare Tony, che a quel punto si chinò sul materasso, invitando il fidanzato a proseguire. Sapeva che sistemandosi in quella posizione avrebbe fatto impazzire Steve.

 

La mano di Steve risalì il sedere di quello, percorrendo la curva della schiena fino alla spalla, artigliandola e guardandolo dall'alto, pensando che se avrebbero continuato in quel modo non sarebbe durato molto. Così, per stuzzicarlo, afferrò il proprio pene alla base, era così gonfio da far male, e cominciò a strusciarlo nel solco tra le sue natiche, lasciando tra queste una scia di liquido pre-seminale, gemendo con fin troppa soddisfazione, visto che finalmente riusciva a darsi un po' di sollievo.

 

«Dio, Tony...» sospirò, ritornando a stringere le sue natiche, avvicinandole tra di loro e continuando a strusciarvisi in mezzo, troppo eccitato per riuscire a fermarsi. «Voglio-- cristo... voglio sporcarti.» Affermò, in modo sconclusionato.

 

«Fa-fai quello che vuoi, Stebe.» Ansimò quello, che si ostinava a non voler toccarsi, così che finì per aggrapparsi alle lenzuola e ad affondare il viso nel materasso, per strozzare i gemiti e non farsi sentire troppo dalle stanze vicine.

 

«Cristo-- Tony... hai un culo favoloso.» Commentò quello, in un gemito, continuando a spingersi lì in mezzo, strusciando la carne turgida contro la sua carne sensibile, all'esterno, serrando la mascella e chinandosi appena in avanti, mentre contraeva l'addome e tremava appena, venendo con un gemito di gola. Il suo piacere colò tra le natiche di quello, e sulla schiena, seguendone la curva e scivolando sulla pelle appena lucida.

 

Steve piantò i palmi delle mani a lato del suo bacino, boccheggiando ed avvertendo ancora il piacere dell'orgasmo percorrergli il corpo. «N-non ti muovere...» Gli intimò, visto che aveva appena cominciato.

 

Tony scosse la testa e obbedì. Lui era ancora tutto teso e trepidante di venire, ma voleva portarsi allo stremo, nonostante i muscoli iniziavano a cedergli per la stanchezza.

 

Steve si prese qualche secondo per riprendere fiato, e nel frattempo si chinò su di lui, indietreggiando un po' e ritornando a leccarlo tra le natiche, questa volta aiutandosi con due dita, per allargarlo e prepararlo alla penetrazione. Risalì con la lingua e leccò via il suo seme dalla pelle abbronzata di quello, Tony aveva perfino il segno del costume evidente, cosa che non lo rendeva altro che più eccitante - se possibile. Se steve lo avesse visto nudo l'estate scorsa, in quel modo, probabilmente non avrebbe aspettato tutto quel tempo per fare l'amore con lui. E pensare che solo un anno prima era incredibilmente impacciato a letto.

 

«Sai cosa sto per fare?» Gli domandò, piegando le dita e spingendole dentro fino alle nocche, mordendogli un lembo di pelle sulla schiena.

 

«Fammi venire Stebe, ti prego. Non mi sto neanche toccando.» Sfiatò l’altro che era riuscito a sollevare appena il viso.

 

Quello gli baciò la pelle, nel punto in cui aveva lasciato il segno dei denti, e si raddrizzò, sfilando lentamente le dita con un suono umido. Era di nuovo eccitato, ovviamente, e non perse tempo. Puntellò i palmi sul materasso dopo aver indirizzato la punta del pene tra le sue natiche, e cominciò a penetrante il suo anello muscolare piano, per godersi il momento e lasciare che l'altro avvertisse tutta la sua grandezza. «Mh-- mi era mancato il culo stretto della mia puttanella.» Mormorò con voce roca, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sui loro bacini e cominciando a muoversi in fretta, con spinte secche e decise che facevano ballare il letto.

 

Tony sfiatò una serie di gemiti molto rumorosi uno dietro l’altro tra le lenzuola, che teneva bene artigliate con le mani. «Steve toccami.» Lo supplicò. «Voglio sentire le tue mani.»

 

Quello serrò la mascella e gli afferrò i fianchi, facendogli arcuare di più la schiena e scivolando con la mano sul suo addome, avvertendo le linee dei muscoli e la pelle appena umida, trovando la sua erezione gonfia ed esasperata che aveva assoluto bisogno di attenzioni. Quindi cominciò a pompare, seguendo il ritmo delle spinte, angolando il bacino per spingere contro la sua prostata, schiaffeggiandolo con l'altra mano quando lo avvertì stringersi e contrarsi contro di lui. «Ti piace essere scopato dal tuo Steve, mh? Dillo.» Gli ordinò quasi, con voce bassa.

 

«Sì. Tanto. Così.» Gemette Tony che si spingeva e stringeva contro Steve. Ormai era al limite, sentire le mani del fidanzato che facevano su e giù sulla sua erezione lo portavano in estasi, molto più di quando faceva da solo.

 

Steve chiuse il pugno, aumentando la pressione contro il suo pene turgido, stuzzicandone il glande con il pollice, mentre continuava a colpire la sua prostata, con il petto che si muoveva in modo frenetico, segno che era di nuovo vicino al limite anche lui, dato che Tony non gli dava tregua e continuava a stringersi contro di lui. Quella sarebbe stava la settima volta che veniva, quel giorno, era venuto tre volte di notte e due quella mattina, poi erano stati fuori e non si erano scambiati nemmeno un bacio, dato che avevano visitato la città ed erano stati sempre in mezzo alla gente.

 

Tony, beh, contando quella erano pari, dato il pompino che gli aveva fatto in mattinata – e che lui aveva ricambiato in seguito.

 

Un tremore che lo scosse dalla testa ai piedi fu il campanello dall’arme del suo orgasmo. Venne liberandosi in un gemito e nella mano di Steve, cercò di rallentare il respiro, ma continuava a muoversi ritmicamente stringendosi contro il suo fidanzato per farlo venire di nuovo.

 

«S-sì…» gemette Steve, afferrandogli il fianco con la mano sporca, continuando a scivolare dentro di lui, sentendo le cosce tendersi appena, segno che era vicino alla meta. Si bloccò, mentre era per metà in lui, e boccheggiò, contraendo l’addome e chinandosi avanti, artigliando le lenzuola e venendo con un gemito piuttosto alto, uscendo da lui e facendo colare il seme tra le sue natiche, sporcando le lenzuola costose con molta noncuranza. In fondo quella camera era costata a Tony un occhio della testa – perché sì, aveva voluto pagarla lui – e potevano permettersi il lusso di infastidire un po’ il personale.

 

«Cristo.» Mormorò, a corto di fiato, cadendo disteso al suo fianco, sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto ed andando a stringere pigramente la natica destra di quello, voltando il viso di lato per poterlo guardare. «E pensare che l’estate scorsa, di questi tempi, non sapevo neanche come fossi fatto sotto i vestiti.» Commentò, sorridendo.

 

Tony si girò, cercando di prendere un po’ d’aria. Respirava ancora a fatica. Sorrise e si strinse addosso a Steve, accarezzandogli l’addome e percorrendo con un dito il bacino, lungo il segno del costume. «Bè, c’è da dire che tu sei fatto molto, molto bene sotto i vestiti.»

 

«Davvero?» Scherzò quello, stringendolo a sé e cercando la sua bocca, baciandolo piano. «Anche tu sei fatto molto bene, ma non dovrei dirtelo, sei già fin troppo egocentrico.» Lo punzecchiò, accarezzandogli piano la schiena, avvertendola appiccicosa in alcuni punti, così come lo era la sua mano. «Adesso puzzo per davvero, comunque.» Ci tenne a sottolineare, visto che aveva addosso il sudore di una giornata e lo sperma.

 

«Davvero.» Confermò Tony, che continuava a disegnare linee immaginarie sulla pelle di Steve. «E sì, io ho un corpo favoloso e non c’è da metterlo in dubbio.» Puntualizzò. Si lasciò andare ad uno sbadiglio plateale. «Sono stanco e anch’io devo rifarmi la doccia.» Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio sul comodino. **«** Abbiamo ancora più di un’ora, quasi quasi mi faccio un pisolino.»

 

«Ci sto, e poi facciamo la doccia insieme, così ti insapono bene la schiena.» Si girò su di un fianco, per essere faccia a faccia con lui, infilando un braccio sotto la testa a mo’ di cuscino. «Quasi quasi ci vengo nudo, in trattoria, fa troppo caldo per i vestiti.»

 

«Non ci provare. Poi ti guardano tutti e io sono geloso.» Rispose Tony, che si era alzato un attimo per puntare la sveglia, nel caso in cui non si fossero svegliati per tempo, per evitare di perdere la prenotazione.

 

«Ad Ibiza andavamo in giro mezzi nudi e non hai mai detto niente. Cosa dovrei fare, io, allora, quando vai in giro a torso nudo con addosso quelle cose che ti ostini a chiamare canottiere.» Gli passò la mano pulita tra i capelli, stringendo appena il ciuffo e lasciandogli un bacio a stampo, prima sulle labbra e poi sulla punta del naso. «Mi sono reso conto che non ti amo.» Ammise, osservando il suo viso. «Come fanno due paroline a descrivere quello che provo per te? Nessuna parola potrebbe. Quindi non ti dirò che ti amo, adesso.» Borbottò, baciandolo ancora. «Tu credi nel fato?»

 

«Ad Ibiza eravamo tutti mezzi nudi. E quelle sono canottiere.» Protestò Tony, che gli morsicò la mascella. «Che vuol dire che non mi ami? Non lo so se ci credo al fato, dovrei?» Chiese in fine.

 

«Vuol dire che l’amore è troppo poco, io provo di più. Anche adesso, ho quasi mal di pancia quando sei così vicino – no, non è una brutta sensazione. Se fosse legale ti avrei già sposato e fatto di te un uomo onesto.» Scherzò, voltando il viso per andare ad incontrare le sue labbra, abbassando lo sguardo su quelle e nascondendo le iridi chiare dietro la cortina di ciglia bionde. «Io ci credo. Quante possibilità c’erano che ti conoscessi, tra quella marea di persone? Quante che tu avvicinassi proprio me, vedendomi su quella panchina? Era destino, io ci credo, non credo proverò mai per qualcuno quello che provo per te, tu mi completi--»e visto che il discorso stava diventando fin troppo serio, per gli standard di Tony, cercò di buttarla sullo scherzoso. « anche se sei un insopportabile stronzo egocentrico.»

 

Tony rimase un po’ spiazzato da quel discorso, ma a differenza di qualche mese prima, non fuggì, non si agitò. Si limitò a stringere più a sé Steve e rispondergli. «Forse hai ragione tu. Dovevamo incontrarci. Dovevo cambiare grazie a te.» Sospirò, grattandosi il naso. «E non sono un insopportabile stronzo egocentrico!»

 

«Oh, credimi, lo sei molto, e questo ti rende adorabile.» Ribatté il biondo, poggiando la fronte alla sua e chiudendo gli occhi, beandosi del suo respiro. «Ma l’hai accesa l’aria condizionata? Ho ancora caldo.» Mugugnò, tutto quel sole e quell’attività lo avevano messo K.O., sicuramente le spalle gli si sarebbero arrossate, all’inizio, la sua pelle dopo il sole ci metteva un po’ ad ottenere un colorito decente, anche se era già abbronzato. «Domani mattina dormiamo.»

 

Ma Tony era già bello che andato. Prendeva sonno ad una velocità supersonica, nonostante la temperatura non proprio fresca, si era addormentato avvinghiato a Steve, come un bambino col suo peluche.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dopo un'abbondante cena ed essersi scolati molte bottiglie di vino casereccio, Tony e Steve uscirono dalla trattoria che era l'una e mezza di notte e cominciarono a camminare per smaltire l'alcool ed il cibo. Inutile dire che Steve era praticamente ubriaco fradicio, se in America tollerava poco l'alcool - perfino la birra, che aveva un tasso alcolico ridicolo - figurarsi in Italia, lì erano abituati a ben peggio che un po' di drink con ghiaccio. Così più che altro barcollava e si guardava intorno con gli occhi lucidi ed un sorriso radioso, tenendo un braccio sulle spalle di Tony ed indicandogli questa o quella cosa, allegando una lezione di storia dell'arte non richiesta.

 

Tony, che ormai era diventato, strano a dirsi, quello sobrio della coppia, reggeva il peso di Steve un po’ a fatica, più che altro perché aveva esagerato con l’amatriciana. «Hai mai pensato di fare il professore di storia dell’arte?» Chiese al fidanzato, conscio che quella poteva essere una domanda alquanto inutile.

 

«Quando sarò grande» cominciò Steve, senza rendersi conto di sembrare un po' stupido, visto che non era affatto un bambino, «comprerò una villa gigantesca qui in Italia, avrò un sacco di soldi e non dovrò nemmeno pulirmi il culo da solo, ci penserà qualcun altro per me, e per la strada tutti mi riconosceranno ed avrò un sacco di bodyguard.» Continuò, scoppiando a ridere da solo ed aggrappandosi più forte all'altro. «E giuro su Dio che ti scoperò in ogni singola stanza, su ogni singola superficie della mia mega villa.» Inciampò quasi mentre risalivano il marciapiedi ed imprecò tra i denti.

 

Tony rise sotto ai baffi. Steve era sempre adorabile, ma quando si ubriacava in quel modo, lo era ancora di più. «Quindi devi aspettare ad avere una mega villa in Italia per scoparmi?» Era riuscito a reggerlo dopo che quello era inciampato, gli teneva una mano sul petto, così era già pronto nel caso in cui inciampasse di nuovo, cosa che era molto probabile, viste le sue condizioni.

 

«Ovviamente-» si voltò a guardarlo. «No.» E gli mostrò il suo miglior sorriso, molto ubriaco quella volta, chinandosi per baciargli le labbra e non riuscendo a calcolare bene la distanza, tanto che fini con la bocca sotto al suo occhio destro, lamentandosi e passandosi l'avambraccio sugli occhi lucidi. «Ti si è spostata la bocca.» Grugnì.

 

A quel punto Tony non riuscì a non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. «Meglio così, lo sai che qui non siamo ad Ibiza, Steve.» Se esattamente un anno prima gli avessero detto che avrebbe passeggiato per le strade di Roma, reggendo il proprio fidanzato ubriaco mentre lui era piuttosto sobrio, rimproverandolo per le effusioni in pubblico, non ci avrebbe creduto. Ne erano cambiate di cose in un anno.

 

«Siamo a Roma Tony, siamo a Roma.» Rispose il biondo, annuendo e guardandosi intorno, bloccando quando si rese conto che erano praticamente di fronte alla fontana di Trevi. La guardò con ammirazione, illuminata dai lampioni, e si scostò appena da Tony mentre elaborava un'idea che nella sua testa sembrava assolutamente fantastica.

 

«Facciamo il bagno.» Mormorò, neanche a svelargli un segreto, trafficando con le scarpe per togliersele, così da poter entrare nella fontana con addosso i bermuda di jeans e la canotta blu scuro.

 

«Steve, no!» Gli urlò dietro Tony, che nonostante l’altro fosse molto più ubriaco di lui, fu allo stesso modo veloce a buttarsi in acqua. Si prese la faccia tra le mani e pensò che quello era il momento buono per farsi arrestare.

 

Il ragazzo riemerse completamente bagnato, scostando il ciuffo biondo dalla fronte e ridendo in maniera piuttosto altra e sguaiata, alzando le braccia neanche fosse a chilometri di distanza, per attirare l'attenzione di Tony. «Dai! Non fare il noioso!» Gli urlò, cominciando a camminare, avvertendo le monetine sotto i piedi.

 

Vedere Steve bagnato con la canotta tutta appiccicata addosso fece deglutire Tony a vuoto. «Avanti, esci fuori.» Lo invitò nuovamente, tendendogli la mano.

 

Steve lo ignorò e si guardò intorno, per capire se effettivamente stava facendo qualcosa di sbagliato, vedendo solo un paio di persone in lontananza che ridevano, probabilmente ubriache quanto lui. Quindi riportò lo sguardo su Tony e si chinò, per schizzare un po' di acqua in sua direzione. « _Antonio, come here_!» Urlò, in una pessima imitazione di Anita Ekberg ne la Dolcevita di Fellini.

 

Quella scenetta fece sorridere nuovamente Tony, che scosse la testa. E poi quello matto era lui.

«Steve. Ti prego. D’accordo che hai due pettorali da fare invidia, ma non sei la Ekberg!»

 

«Forse non si vedono bene.» Borbottò quello, un po' offeso da quello che aveva detto l'altro, visto che era ubriaco ed un po' suscettibile. Quindi portò le mani sullo scollo della canotta e strattonò, strappandola con un po' troppa forza, creando uno squarcio che arrivava fin quasi all'ombelico. Dopo alzò il braccio e mostro il dito medio a Tony, decidendo di attirare quello con l'inganno - era ubriaco, ma furbo. Camminò un po' e simulò una caduta in acqua, trattenendo il fiato così da restare in apnea finché Tony non avesse messo piede nella fontana.

 

Tony non ebbe tempo di elaborare quello pseudo spogliarello del fidanzato che avrebbe potuto causargli improvviso fastidio al cavallo dei pantaloni, che si lanciò nella fontana senza neanche togliersi le scarpe.

D’accordo che l’acqua era bassa, ma quello era ubriaco fradicio e poteva affogarsi senza tante difficoltà.

 

Appena fu dentro, Steve si alzò, schizzandolo con l'acqua e gettandoglisi letteralmente addosso, attirandolo in basso per farlo cadere su di lui. «Vuoi dire che la Ekberg è più bella di me?» Scherzò, continuando a sorridere ubriaco e scostandogli i capelli bagnati dalla fronte.

 

«Sei un cretino!» Si mise ad urlare Stark. »Mi hai fatto venire un colpo!» Spruzzando un po’ d’acqua dalla bocca. «Ho detto solo che ha più tette di te…»

 

«Ma le mie sono più belle.» Borbottò Steve, afferrandogli la faccia e portandosela contro il petto nudo, con i lembi della canotta che sporgevano da entrambi i lati. «Senti, sono belle dure, altro che quella roba floscia.»

 

«Steve!» L’urlo venne soffocato dal torso del ragazzo, Tony, per prendesi una piccola vendetta, morsicò uno dei pettorali, ad un millimetro di distanza dal capezzolo.

 

Steve gemette sorpreso, e subito andò a cercare una sua natica, per palpeggiarla. Avvicinò il volto al suo e gli sfiorò la bocca. «Voglio farlo qui dentro, mi sta diventando duro.» Mormorò, massaggiandogli la natica e guardando i suoi occhi, come a pregarlo di acconsentire. Anche da ubriaco sapeva che li avrebbero arrestati già solo per essere entrati, nella fontana, figurarsi se ci facevano sesso.

 

«No, Steve. No. L’albergo è a dieci minuti da qui. Non puoi resistere?» Ovviamente Tony aveva una voglia matta di osare fino a tanto, ma il pensiero della scocciatura di un eventuale arresto riusciva a farlo desistere. «Forza, usciamo da qui e torniamo in hotel.» Lo invitò, cercando di trascinarlo fuori dalla fontana.

 

«Ma io voglio farlo qui.» Si lamentò quello, come un bambino, afferrandogli una mano e portandola sott'acqua, per fargli sentire la mezza erezione che aveva nei pantaloni, che al tocco diventò completamente dura contro il palmo di quello, attraverso la stoffa.

 

«Vuoi davvero che ci arrestino? Vuoi davvero che arrivi Joseph da Los Angeles a tagliare le palle ad entrambi?» Era indubbio che Tony non era rimasto indifferente all’eccitazione del fidanzato.

Con la mano libera gli prese il viso e lo guardò dritto in faccia, mettendo il muso e piazzando il suo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato.

 

«Ma siamo tutti bagnati.»

 

«Gli lasceremo una mancia per scusarci. Che dici?» Forse Tony era riuscito a convincerlo a tornare in camera loro. Poi gli si avvicinò all’orecchio per sussurrargli un paio di sconcezze come promessa per il loro rientro.

  
«Va bene, però stai sopra.» Sogghignò Steve, mettendosi in piedi a fatica e porgendo una mano a quello, per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.   


 


	26. Buon Anniversario!

Quando Steve si era svegliato, quella mattina, sapeva già di voler fare qualcosa di folle per l'anniversario suo e di Tony. Ci aveva pensato per circa una settimana, prima di decidere cosa fosse adatto all'occasione. Voleva stupirlo, e sperava davvero di riuscirci. Un banale regalo non sarebbe bastato, Tony aveva praticamente tutto, quindi ci voleva qualcosa di super speciale per lasciarlo a bocca aperta.

Aveva coinvolto anche Thor, perché da solo non poteva farcela. Il suo amico, _grazie a Dio_ , aveva accettato di dargli una mano, anche se la cosa lo aveva lasciato perplesso. Di certo rubare una panchina dal lungomare di Malibu non era una cosa legale, né facile, ma ad entrambi piacevano le sfide, quindi perché non provarci?

A notte fonda si erano piazzati sul pickup di Thor ed avevano raggiunto il _luogo del delitto_. C'era ancora gente, ma mentre Steve si chinava per svitare i bulloni, Thor gli stava davanti - in ogni caso erano tutti talmente ubriachi da non far caso a loro. Dopo un'ora buona, ed aver aspettato che la gente fosse andata via – o che almeno fosse abbastanza lontana da non notarli, avevano caricato con molta fatica la panchina sul pickup e si erano avviati verso la villa di Tony.

Thor poteva ufficialmente dire di essere più matto di Steve, in quel momento. Praticamente stavano facendo la cosa più illegale che avesse mai fatto – e lui, a differenza di Rogers, di cose illegali ne aveva fatte molte.

«Stammi a sentire, io adesso apro il cancello. Tu tieniti pronto, che dobbiamo entrare con la panchina. Gliela lascio in mezzo al giardino, così domani mattina la vede appena sveglio e-»

«Non so nemmeno perché ti sto aiutando, tutta questa storia è assurda.» Ridacchiò Thor, sputacchiando contro il passamontagna che gli copriva la faccia, i suoi capelli lunghi e biondi spuntavano fuori quasi toccandogli le spalle. Steve lo guardò attraverso i buchi del suo, di passamontagna, e tirò fuori il piede di porco che si era infilato nel retro dei jeans, cominciando a forzare il cancello. Era ovviamente difficile ed assurdo, quindi Thor decise di aiutarlo anche in quello e ci misero tutta la forza che avevano, tanto che riuscirono, con molto sudore e molto sforzo, a far saltare la serratura.

Steve si bloccò, ovviamente, aspettando qualcosa che non accadde. Conosceva bene quella villa, i sensori dell'allarme erano sparpagliati un po' ovunque – non sapeva bene dove. Aprì il cancello lentamente, facendo qualche passo avanti per capire se sarebbe suonato, quel maledetto allarme, ma ancora niente.

«Okay, andiamo!» Esclamò, neanche stessero per rapinare una banca, prendendo un'estremità della panchina, mentre Thor si occupava dell'altra. L'alzarono e cominciarono a camminare in fretta sulla ghiaia del sentiero che conduceva alla porta, deviando però per raggiungere l'ampio giardino dove vi era anche la piscina. Proprio in quel momento, però, l'allarme li fulminò entrambi e per poco Steve non prese il piede di Thor, dopo aver lasciato improvvisamente la panchina, spaventato.

Sapeva che Tony fosse lì, ovviamente, ma lo aveva un po' evitato in quei giorni, in vista dell'anniversario, così che la sorpresa fosse più bella. Sapeva anche che gli Stark dovevano tornare a breve, non sapeva se erano già tornati, però, quando ne avevano parlato Tony aveva praticamente la bocca sul suo cazzo, quindi era occupato a pensare ad altro.

Tony rotolò giù dal divano per lo spavento, quando sentì suonare l’allarme. Si era addormentato lì, con i resti del take away cinese sparpagliati sul tavolino. Steve stava facendo il prezioso già da qualche giorno e lui si stava già facendo delle paranoie e non aveva avuto la forza di andare in camera sua a dormire.

Coi capelli arruffati e la faccia ancora un po’ sporca dalla cena della sera prima, corse nell’atrio a prendere la mazza da baseball che tenevano nascosta nel guardaroba dell’ingresso, per poi disattivare l’allarme e uscire fuori per controllare chi ci fosse.

Steve vide Tony uscire, un po' barcollante, e si immobilizzò sul posto, con ancora il passamontagna. Si chiedeva come doveva sembrare la scena, due ragazzini ben piazzati accanto ad una panchina arrugginita e sgangherata. Aveva preso qualche botta lungo la strada, nel pickup di Thor. Ma era quella, la panchina, e Steve voleva che Tony l'avesse.

«Ehi, che cazzo fate?!» Urlò Tony contro i _presunti_ sconosciuti, con la voce ancora impastata di sonno e brandendo la mazza che teneva in mano. «Fuori da casa mia o vi riempio di legnate!» Non aveva realizzato che ci fosse una panchina nel bel mezzo del giardino.

Rogers stava ancora pensando a cosa fare, più che altro era irritato che tutta quella fatica era sprecata, poiché ormai Tony li aveva scoperti e se non voleva buscarle gli conveniva palesarsi al suo ragazzo.

«Beh?» Lo incitò Thor, ridacchiando, come se sapesse che sarebbe andata a finire così.

«E che palle!» Sbraitò Rogers, sbuffando ed avvicinandosi a Stark, con ancora il passamontagna, dimenticando di toglierselo. «Era una sorpresa.» Spiegò subito, con voce lamentosa.

Tony gli puntò contro la mazza, era ancora mezzo addormentato e dalla distanza non aveva riconosciuto la voce del ragazzo, camuffata dal passamontagna. «Ho detto che ti riempio di bastonate se non te ne vai da casa mia.»

«Sono il tuo fidanzato, pezzo d'idiota.» Borbottò Steve, scostando il passamontagna così che quello potesse guardarlo in faccia. «Buon anniversario.» Mormorò, addolcendosi subito dopo, ripulendogli un po' la bocca con la manica della maglia, visto che c'erano ancora i residui di quello che aveva mangiato qualche ora prima. Gli lasciò un bacio a stampo, sfilandogli dalle mani la mazza da baseball e facendola cadere a terra.

«Stebe?» Tony rimase impalato a fissarlo, senza fare nulla, incredulo di trovare il ragazzo nel suo giardino, a quell’ora, in quelle condizioni.

Rogers gli diede un paio di colpetti sulla guancia, mentre Thor diceva che se ne andava perché non aveva per nulla voglia di vederli rotolare sull'erba. «Ti ho rotto il cancello. Però, cioè, non è un problema, no? Puoi farlo riparare da Bucky e-- se ti svegli, magari.» Lo esortò, trascinandolo verso la panchina, Thor era già sparito.

Tony scosse la testa. «Stebe, che ci fai qui alle cinque di mattina?”

«Se tu ti degnassi di svegliarti ed ascoltarmi, forse capiresti.» Disse quello, spingendolo a sedersi sulla panchina, sedendosi accanto a lui e prendendogli le mani. «Buon anniversario.» Ribadì, guardandolo eloquente, sperando che gli si attivasse il cervello.

«Mi puzza l’alito, Stebe.» Rispose quello, mentre osservava la panchina.

«Lo so.» Affermò quello, non era esattamente la reazione che si aspettava. «Sono disposto a proporti una cosa. Magari torni in casa e ti dai una pulita, ti metti qualcosa di carino addosso, e poi esci fuori e fai finta di vedere la panchina per la prima volta.»

Finalmente gli si accese la lampadina. Guardò Steve incredulo, non—non poteva averlo fatto sul serio. «Stebe?» Ma stavolta il tono era incredulo, misto a dolcezza.

«Sì.» Ammise quello, come se conoscesse la domanda che voleva porgergli. Sì, l'aveva fatto davvero, per lui. «Ti amo.» Sorrise, e gli scostò il ciuffo dalla fronte, baciandolo di nuovo a stampo.

«N- non me lo merito…» Disse poi Stark, con gli occhi lucidi.

«Invece sì, ti meriti questo e tutte le cose belle del mondo.» Quello lo abbracciò, attirandolo a sé e restando poggiato alla panchina. «E se mi arresteranno, la terrai per sempre con te, come ricordo.» Ridacchiò, per sdrammatizzare.

Tony affondò il viso nel collo di Steve, mandando indietro le lacrime. «Sei un cretino. E se vi avessero beccati?»

«Beh il piano era che tu pagassi la cauzione.» Ammise divertito. «E che ti saresti arrabbiato, ma poi capendo perché lo avevo fatto, mi avresti perdonato e fatto un pompino.» Spiegò, arruffandogli i capelli sulla testa.

«No, scusa, _tu_ per farti perdonare avresti dovuto fare un pompino a me.» Ridacchiò poi Tony, sollevando la testa per guardarlo in viso.

«Punti di vista.» Steve gli prese il naso tra le dita, pizzicandolo. «Beh, doveva essere una cosa più romantica.» Non era riuscita bene la cosa, ma almeno ci aveva provato.

«Era per questo che mi stavi evitando in questi giorni?» Chiese un po’ mogio Tony.

«Stavo preparando la sorpresa. Che pensavi? Dopo le bellissime vacanze che abbiamo trascorso credevi che ti avrei lasciato?» Domandò stupito, non pensava di aver esagerato poi tanto nell'evitarlo. Aveva fatto il minimo, non era andato oltre.

«Pensavo di averne combinata una delle mie e non volessi parlarmi…» Ammise Stark, la paura di sbagliare non era passata del tutto.

«Stai andando benissimo, stupido. Stiamo bene, adesso, non devi preoccuparti di niente. Andremo anche a vivere insieme, meglio di così?» Steve gli sorrise e gli baciò la punta del naso.

Tony allora se lo strinse forte contro, cingendogli le braccia attorno al collo. «Anche se puzzo?»

«Non puzzi tanto, di solito profumi. Non posso lasciarti per un giorno.» Rise, pizzicandogli una guancia. «Che ne dici se andiamo in casa a darti una ripulita e poi ci facciamo le coccole tra le lenzuola? E' quasi l'alba, siamo in tempo per la colazione.»

«Se proprio insisti…» Tony non resistette e si lasciò andare a uno sbadiglio.

«Non sei d'accordo?» Lo prese in giro quello, strizzandogli l'occhio e sorridendo, alzandosi e trascinandoselo dietro fin dentro casa.

Tony lo lasciò fare, non disse nulla e men che meno gli oppose resistenza, le settimane a seguire sarebbe stato da solo a Boston per l’orientamento al MIT e non voleva pensare di star lontano da Steve tutto quel tempo.

«Scommetto che ti sei addormentato sul divano.» Disse Steve, mentre salivano le scale per il piano di sopra. «Ci credi che è un anno che ci conosciamo? Cioè-- un anno da quando ci siamo innamorarti. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che alla fine sarebbe stato così.»

«Quante ne abbiamo combinate in un anno?» Sorrise Tony strofinandosi gli occhi. «Sì, mi sono addormentato sul divano.»

Rogers non rispose, finirono in camera di Tony e la superarono per entrare nel bagno, si chiuse la porta alle spalle solo per abitudine, anche se Lucy sarebbe arrivata a pulire casa solo qualche ora dopo. Si avvicinò a lui e cominciò a sfilargli la maglia larga.

«Hai fretta?Devi andare da qualche parte, dopo?» Ridacchiò Tony, mentre pigramente si lasciava spogliare da Steve.

«Devo fare colazione e passare tutto il resto della giornata con il mio fidanzato. Magari prima mi faccio anche un pisolino, con lui, visto che ho passato la notte a smontare una panchina sul lungomare.» Ribatté quello, sfilandogli anche i pantaloni della tuta, non stupendosi che non avesse le mutande.

«Dev’essere un ragazzo molto fortunato, il tuo fidanzato. Te l’hanno mai detto?» Tony non smetteva di sorridere, si sentiva un ebete, innamorato e assonnato.

«Sì, lo è.» Steve fece un passo indietro e cominciò a spogliarsi a propria volta, sfilando la maglia e lasciandola cadere per terra, insieme ai vestiti di Tony. «Dovresti conoscerlo. E' un bambino capriccioso, ma è tanto carino.»

Tony d’istinto si leccò le labbra e sapevano di pollo alle mandorle. Lo guardò, come se non lo avesse mai visto prima. «Come un bambino capriccioso?» Chiese alzando un sopracciglio.

«No?» Steve trafficò con la cintura, aprendo la fibbia e tirò giù la zip, chinandosi per sfilarsi prima le scarpe e dopo queste, seguirono i pantaloni. «E comunque, non te l'ho detto, ma qualcuno porterà la colazione alle otto.»

«E chi ce la porta? Il tuo fidanzato?» Tony scoppiò a ridere prima di afferrare il sedere di Steve ancora coperto dall’intimo.

«Ce la porta un tizio di una bakery che ho pagato profumatamente.» Si vantò quello, orgoglioso di aver pensato ad una cosa così romantica. «Tutte le cose che ci piacciono di più.» Continuò, staccandoselo però di dosso, per fare il prezioso, sfilandosi subito dopo le mutande per restare nudo come lui. «Sei o non sei fortunatissimo?»

«Chi, io o il tuo fidanzato?» Tony gli fece la linguaccia e si allontanò da lui, per andare ad aprire l’acqua calda della doccia.

Quello lo raggiunse, spintonandolo per farlo entrare, raggiungendolo subito dopo e chiudendosi la porta a vetro dietro le spalle. La doccia era ampia ed il getto tiepido e piacevole. Ci si mise sotto, chiudendo gli occhi e facendosi scivolare l'acqua addosso, sospirando di piacere. Dopo gli sarebbe venuto ancora più sonno, probabilmente.

Tony lo spintonò di rimando, infilandosi sotto il getto d’acqua e strofinandosi il viso.

Steve rise e cercò lo shampoo, scostandosi i capelli bagnati dalla fronte e guardando l'altro. «Vuoi fare qualcosa in particolare, oggi? Facciamo tutto quello che vuoi, è il mio regalo per il nostro anniversario, oltre la panchina.»

«Lo so che tu vorresti fare qualcosa, ma a me piacerebbe stare a letto tutto il giorno. Solo che io non ho nessun regalo per te.» All’improvviso Tony realizzò quanto fosse pessimo e abbassò lo sguardo. Steve aveva rischiato di farsi arrestare e lui non aveva niente da dargli in cambio.

«Tu il tuo regalo me lo hai già dato.» Gli disse, versandosi un po' di shampoo sulle mani e passandogli le dita tra i capelli, cominciando a massaggiargli la cute. «Il viaggio in Europa cos'è, allora? Hai deciso tutto tu, da Roma a Parigi.»

«Nah. Quello era un modo per starcene un po’ per i fatti nostri.» Tony fece un gesto con le mani, ma si lasciò lavare i capelli da Steve.

«Era molto di più.» Steve lo guardò, non accettando che obiettasse di nuovo, strofinandogli la testa e poi avvicinandolo al getto d'acqua, sciacquando via la schiuma. «Neanche una coppia di sposini avrebbe fatto un viaggio del genere. Per me è stato come una luna di miele.»

Tony fece spallucce. «Te lo meritavi. E poi volevo stare un po’ con te lontano da tutti.»

Steve non disse niente, avvicinò solo le labbra alle sue, baciandolo piano sotto il getto d'acqua, tenendo il suo volto tra le mani. L’altro ricambiò il bacio dolcemente e lo abbracciò.

Dopo si staccarono, Steve gli lasciò una pacca sul sedere. «Su, fatti insaponare la schiena, non sei ancora profumato come dico io.»

Tony si staccò da lui mal volentieri, ma obbedì e gli diede le spalle. «Allora stiamo tutto il giorno a letto?»

«Ti ho detto che faccio tutto quello che vuoi.» Ribadì quello, avvicinando le labbra al suo orecchio. «Sarò il tuo schiavo.» Disse per provocarlo, mentre scivolava con le mani insaponate sulle sue spalle, massaggiandole. «Devi solo chiedere.»

«Guarda che ti prendo in parola.» Rispose Tony con un tono di voce più basso e gli scappò un altro sbadiglio.

L'altro gli baciò l'incavo del collo, sorridendo contro la sua pelle e finendo di insaponarlo anche sul davanti, giù lungo le gambe, tra le natiche ed in mezzo alle cosce, aiutandolo a risciacquarsi ed insaponando e facendo la stessa cosa anche con il proprio corpo.

Tony si stupì che Steve non fosse andato _oltre_ , ma andava bene così. Avrebbero avuto tutta la giornata per recuperare, forse in quel momento era talmente stanco che non ne avrebbe avuto la forza.

Dopo Rogers chiuse il getto d'acqua ed uscì dalla doccia, aiutandolo a mettersi l'accappatoio, prima di fare la stessa cosa, prendendolo per mano così da ritornare in camera, con i corpi ancora tiepidi a causa dell'acqua calda, ed il profumo di muschio e vaniglia addosso. Le lenzuola erano intatte e pulite, probabilmente Tony non aveva toccato il letto da quando erano tornati, si era addormentato in giro come suo solito. Infatti si lanciò, letteralmente, sul materasso, esausto. Raggomitolandosi nel suo accappatoio.

Steve si arrampicò sul letto e lo scavalcò, stendendoglisi accanto ed affondando il volto nel cuscino, completamente rilassato, con ancora i capelli bagnati. L'unica cosa che fece fu cercare le sue dita, e stringerle, prima di sbadigliare ed addormentarsi come un bambino, la nottata era stata faticosa.

 

 

 

Tony si era addormentato subito dopo Steve, ma si svegliò prima di lui. Un delizioso profumo di crossaint caldi e caffè nero aveva stuzzicato le sue narici. Alzò la testa e trovò due vassoi ricolmi di ogni ben di dio proprio ai piedi del letto. Lucy aveva sicuramente aperto la porta al garzone della bakery e aveva preparato per loro caffè e succo di frutta.

Steve era ancora immerso nel sonno, si era mosso parecchio e ad un certo punto si era pure sfilato una manica dell'accappatoio, restando a pancia in giù abbracciato al cuscino. Quando cominciò a sentire i movimenti accanto a lui, mugugnò, senza aprire gli occhi, nascondendo la faccia nel cuscino, che profumava dello shampoo di Tony.

Quest’ultimo sorrise e gli si avvicinò, gattonando sul letto. «Ehi.» Sussurrò quasi impercettibilmente e iniziò a baciarlo sul lato del collo che era rimasto scoperto dalla stoffa.

Steve si lamentò un po', ma lo lasciò fare, voltando lentamente il viso ed aprendo piano gli occhi, per incontrare il suo sguardo. «Buongiorno.» Mormorò, umettandosi le labbra ed avvertendo il profumo della colazione.

«Buongiorno.» Sorrise Tony, ancora un po’ assonnato ma decisamente più sveglio di qualche ora prima. «Hai fame?»

Rogers annuì, restando però ancora con mezza faccia sepolta nel cuscino, godendosi la sensazione di tepore, la stanza era illuminata, forse Lucy aveva scostato le tende.

Tony sorrise di nuovo e continuò a riempirlo di baci. «Il caffè si raffredda.»

«Non mi piace il caffé.» Si lamentò quello, coprendosi la testa con il cuscino, visto che aveva dormito appena quattro ore, probabilmente, dovevano essere appena le otto e mezza se la colazione era ancora calda. Subito dopo si ricordò che era il loro anniversario ed aveva promesso a Tony di fare tutto quello che voleva, quindi spostò il cuscino e lentamente si mise a sedere, sfilando anche l'altra manica dell'accappatoio, così da potersi muovere liberamente.

«I croissant si raffreddano, mangia qualcosa e torna a dormire.» Tony gli afferrò il viso tra le mani e lo baciò delicatamente.

«Tornare a dormire? E' il nostro anniversario, ho promesso di fare tutto quello che vuoi.» Gli ricordò, allungandosi per trascinare vicino il vassoio, attento a non far cadere il succo d'arancia, nonostante la tazza fosse sigillata.

«Abbiamo tutta la giornata, non voglio che ti addormenti mentre facciamo le cosacce.» Scoppiò a ridere Tony, con la bocca piena.

«Sei un romantico, Stark.» Scherzò quello, prendendo il croissant ed infilandoselo tutto in bocca, guardandolo con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate e cominciando a masticare un po' a fatica, con la bocca chiusa, ritornando a stendersi con la testa sul cuscino e la tazza in una mano.

«Mi prendi in giro?» Tony bevve un lungo sorso di caffè e fissò il corpo nudo di Steve. Non si sarebbe mai abituato al fatto che tutto quel ben di dio fosse suo e solo suo.

Rogers farfugliò qualcosa con la bocca piena, guardandolo divertito ed aprendosi del tutto l'accappatoio, così che nessun punto fosse coperto agli occhi dell'altro. «Pensa che un anno fa, a quest'ora, ero nel mio letto a pensarti. A chiedermi quando avrei dovuto chiamarti.»

«Tu sei tremendo.» Rise Tony quando vide Steve disfarsi dell'accappatoio. Lasciò sul vassoio l'ultimo pezzetto del suo croissant e bevve l'ultimo sorso di caffè, prima di avvicinarsi a Steve. «Mi pensavi e basta? Oppure avevi le mani dove non avresti dovuto averle?» Chiese con un ghigno.

«Ti avevo appena conosciuto!» Lo rimbeccò quello, divertito, guardandolo divertito. «Non pensavo mica al modo in cui i bermuda ti stavano stretti sul culo, Tony.» Continuò, cercando la sua coscia con la mano.

«Che bravo ragazzo che _eri_.» Tony sorrise e gli passò una mano tra i capelli. «Non ti merito.» Disse così, senza pensarci.

«Ancora con questa storia?» Quello sospirò, cominciando a credere che Tony pensasse davvero di non meritarlo, ed era assurdo e non vero.

Tony non rispose, si chinò su di lui, affondando il viso tra il cuscino e l'incavo del collo di Steve.

«Scemo.» Mormorò quello, trafficando con la tazza ed alzandosi appena per prendere un sorso di succo d'arancia. «Sei sicuro che vuoi restare qui? Possiamo anche andare in spiaggia, se ti va, e prendere una barca al molo, magari.» Propose, arricciando le dita tra i suoi capelli.

«Magari.» Tony si girò appena verso di lui passando la punta dell'indice sul viso di Steve. «Ma adesso è troppo presto per uscire. Voglio stare ancora un po' a letto. È comodo qui.»

«Sei tu il capo.» Rise quello, strizzandogli l'occhio ed abbracciandolo stretto, fissando il soffitto e poi attraverso la finestra.

«Quasi quasi mi riaddormento.» Continuò Tony, accucciandosi comodo a fianco a Steve.

«Non c'è fretta.» Lo tranquillizzò quello, accarezzandogli la schiena e chiudendo gli occhi a propria volta. «Godiamoci questi momenti, poi staremo lontani per un po'.»

A sentire quella frase, Tony si strinse ancora di più a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alla vita.

«Però ho già messo tutto nelle scatole, le spedisco a Boston tra un paio di giorni.» Mormorò Steve, assonnato, strofinandosi gli occhi ed avvertendo ancora il sapore del croissant sulla lingua. «E lì avremo un letto tutto nostro. E la nostra camera. Il nostro bagno. La nostra cucina. Non è bello?»

Tony annuì. «Mi mancherai.» Strofinò il naso contro il suo e lo guardava fisso negli occhi.

«Finché non saremo insieme.» Gli ricordò Rogers, guardandolo a propria volta, con gli occhi mezzi chiusi. «Sarà bello lì, vedrai. Ti cucinerò tutte le cose buone che ti piacciono, faremo la doccia insieme ogni mattina.» Forse stava idealizzando un po' troppo la convivenza, ma lui l'aveva sempre vista così. «Poi la cena soli soletti, e non dovremmo preoccuparci di fare piano quando faremo sesso.»

«Ricordati che staremo in un appartamento e avremo dei vicini di casa.» Scoppiò a ridere Tony, accarezzandogli il volto.

«Beh, confido nel fatto che tu abbia controllato che le pareti siano abbastanza spesse.» Borbottò quello, non riuscendo però a non sorridere. «E poi chi se ne frega se si lamentano un po', nessuno dei due è abituato ai vicini.»

Tony continuò a sorridere, fermando poi la mano sulla guancia del ragazzo. «Ho sonno.»

«E dormi, no? Abbiamo tutta la giornata per parlare.» Rise, baciandogli la fronte e chiudendo gli occhi. «A dopo. **»** Mugugnò.


	27. Wrecking Ball

Steve odiava gli aeroporti, li aveva odiati fin da bambino. Il fatto che avesse sempre viaggiato faceva sì che fosse praticamente abituato a spostarsi, in qualsiasi modo, aereo, treno, autobus, auto, non aveva importanza. Però non c’era nulla che odiasse di più del prendere l’aereo, non che avesse paura, affatto, era solo una questione personale, qualcosa legato ai ricordi d’infanzia. Quante volte aveva pianto seduto sui sedili morbidi, perché non voleva abbandonare la città di turno. Era stato stanco per troppo tempo di quella vita, e pure si ritrovava di nuovo a non avere una casa vera e propria.

Dopo il diploma le cose erano andate sempre meglio per lui. Aveva firmato un contratto discografico con la _Geffen Records_ di Santa Monica, senza subire obiezioni da suo padre che, anzi, aveva cominciato a supportarlo in tutto e per tutto in quello che faceva, anche grazie all’aiuto di Tara, che si era trasferita in pianta stabile nella loro casa ad L.A., comportandosi da amica e madre con lui come nessuno mai prima. A Steve piaceva molto, quindi era stato felice ed aveva dato la sua benedizione alla coppia.

Era rimasto con Tony, Steve, che invece aveva dovuto trasferirsi a Boston per studiare alla MIT. Avevano trascorso l’intera estate insieme, in Europa, prima ad Ibiza con Thor e Sam e poi in Italia ed in Francia, tutti soli, come una coppia di vecchi innamorati. Un grande passo avanti per quel bambino di Tony che, contro ogni aspettativa, sembrava proprio intenzionato a portare avanti la relazione e a fare del suo meglio perché la cosa funzionasse, tanto che gli aveva proposto di trasferirsi nel suo appartamento di Boston, in modo ufficiale e non con i soliti sotterfugi che di solito usava per non mostrarsi troppo sentimentale.

Inutile dire che Steve aveva accettato senza pensarci su, nonostante i suoi discografici volessero che partecipasse a molte feste ad Hollywood per farsi conoscere, prima dell’uscita del disco. La cosa positiva è che poteva lavorare tranquillamente anche a Boston, visto che vi era uno studio di registrazione affiliato alla sua casa discografica, quindi poteva registrare senza problemi e senza dover per forza tornare sempre e comunque a Los Angeles.

Era per quel motivo che se ne stava fuori dall’aeroporto, con un’acustica – l’ultima, le altre le aveva tutte spedite qualche settimana prima – in spalla ed un borsone a tracolla. Stava aspettando che il suo ragazzo lo passasse a prendere, anche se era già in ritardo di dieci minuti – nulla a cui non era abituato, Tony e puntualità non potevano esistere insieme nella stessa frase. Era felice di rivederlo, però, perché quello si era trasferito lì da tre settimane, per l’inizio dei corsi, e si erano sentiti solo telefonicamente.

 

 

Ci volevano solo dieci minuti di macchina dal suo nuovo appartamento in _Beacon Street_ , proprio di fronte al grande parco cittadino di Boston, fino al _Logan International Airport_ , ma Tony, irrimediabilmente, riuscì comunque ad arrivare in ritardo dal suo ragazzo, che lo stava già aspettando fuori dall’aerostazione. Aveva fatto tardi la sera prima e, nonostante la smania di rivedere Steve dopo tre settimane, non aveva sentito la sveglia.

Aveva fatto di corsa la doccia e si era messo addosso le prime cose che aveva trovato in giro per la sua incasinatissima stanza. Dopo aveva corso, giù in garage a prendere la sua cara vecchia Audi rossa che l’aveva seguito fin lì. Era sfrecciato alla velocità della luce, stabilendo il record di sette minuti e trentasette secondi, inclusi i semafori rossi, giungendo a destinazione integro.

Steve era ad aspettarlo al parcheggio, con la sua chitarra in spalla e l’ultimo borsone di effetti personali, bello come il sole, indossava un po’ la sua divisa: camicia celeste con sopra un cardigan, jeans e _All Star_ ai piedi. Ogni giorno che passava con lui lo trovava sempre più incantevole. Quando scese dalla macchina per raggiungerlo, gli saltò letteralmente al collo, sbaciucchiandolo su tutto il viso, incurante degli sguardi perplessi della gente che affollava il posto. «Quanto mi sei mancato, Steeebe.» Lo salutò, infine.

«Disse il ritardatario.» Si lamentò Steve, in modo scherzoso, lasciando ricadere il borsone per terra e stringendolo a sé in un abbraccio fin troppo caloroso, dal momento che erano in pubblico e le coppie gay non erano viste bene da tutti, tutto sommato, nonostante sembrava che le cose stessero cambiando.

Portò entrambe le mani sul suo viso, però, per riuscire a guardarlo come una mammina apprensiva. «Stai mangiando? Sei pallido.»

In verità, in quelle tre settimane passate, come sempre, Steve era andato un po’ in paranoia. Tony era molto bello ed era entrato a far parte della vita universitaria, conosceva il suo passato e sapeva che se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto ricominciare a fare come a scuola, e cambiare ragazzo o ragazza ogni giorno. Ovviamente si fidava di lui, ma delle volte era così possessivo da non riuscire a controllarsi.

«Come mai sei in ritardo? Hai fatto baldoria ieri?»

Insieme da poco più di dieci secondi e Steve riusciva a sgamarlo in tre frasi su tre.

Tony riuscì a divincolarsi dalla sua presa, affondò il viso tra i pettorali muscolosi del suo ragazzo e annuì impercettibilmente, strinse le braccia attorno alla vita di Steve e per qualche istante rimase in quella posizione. Poi prese coraggio, alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso l’altro e ammise: «Una festa per matricole, volevo vedere che aria tira da queste parti e il tempo è volato, scusa.» Puntando tutto su uno sguardo da cucciolo bastonato. Ma pensò bene di glissare sul punto del cibo, tra corsi, reperimento di attrezzature e giri di perlustrazione, spesso gli capitava di saltare i pasti, sapeva bene che Steve si sarebbe infastidito sulla questione, dunque evitò di rispondere.

Rogers lo guardò ed annuì, come se non gli interessasse la questione, scostandolo piano e riprendendo la borsa da terra. Non voleva cominciare male la giornata, quindi decise di non soffermarsi su quel punto e chiedergli se aveva conosciuto qualcuno. Purtroppo non era stato con lui per tutto quel tempo e saperlo da solo ad una festa, circondato da ragazzi e ragazze, lo rendeva ansioso e possessivo. «Ti preparo qualcosa di consistente per pranzo, sempre che tu ti sia ricordato di riempire il frigo.» Sviò dunque, lasciandogli un bacio veloce sulla guancia ed avviandosi verso l’Audi.

Tony aveva intuito immediatamente che Steve non avesse preso bene neanche la questione festa, ma non poteva far finta di nulla su tutto. Fece spallucce e montò in macchina.

«Bè, in effetti c’è un po’ l’eco nel frigorifero. Magari passiamo da Wal-Mart a fare un po’ di spesa se proprio ci tieni.» Si giocò la carta dell’accondiscendenza per ammorbidirlo un po’, non erano insieme neanche da dieci minuti, non voleva certo mettersi a litigare così presto.

Steve salì a propria volta, dopo aver riposto la chitarra sul sedile posteriore insieme al borsone. Dopodiché chiuse la portiera ed allacciò la cintura, voltandosi a guardarlo con una faccia che diceva “non sei nemmeno capace di fare la spesa da solo”. Ovviamente non lo disse, però, perché non voleva cominciare male la convivenza, ed anche la giornata, e lasciò correre anche per quello.

«Ho fatto sei ore di volo, non voglio andare da Wal-Mart.» Rispose solo, quindi, puntando poi lo sguardo sullo stereo e cominciando a trafficare per accenderlo, sfilando dalla tasca una musicassetta di Bonnie Tayler – una delle tante che gli avevano dato i suoi discografici, per offrirgli nuove ispirazioni riguardo la scrittura di canzoni d’amore, visto che erano quasi sempre quelle a diventare hit di successo. Così alzò il volume mentre partiva _Total eclipse of the heart_ , una delle canzoni d’amore per eccellenza, che a lui non dispiaceva più di tanto, in fondo aveva un bel testo. «Devo scrivere, praticamente oltre ad _Hopelessly devoted to you_ , non ho altre canzoni per l’album – a parte una cover di _True Colors_ che vogliono farmi inserire come bonus track.»

Per poco Tony non ebbe un conato di vomito, ma non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia di disgusto nel sentire quella roba nella sua macchina. Cercò di soprassedere anche al fatto che il suo ragazzo avrebbe dovuto fare una cover di _Cyndy Lauper_. «Allora ti accompagno a casa e poi ci vado io, così ti puoi riposare…» Provò a rassicurarlo Stark, girandosi verso di lui e accennando un sorriso. Con nonchalance, nel frattempo, abbassò leggermente il volume dell’autoradio.

Ovviamente Steve non poté non notare quel gesto, e la sua fronte si corrucciò per il modo in cui non voleva fargli notare la cosa. Sapeva bene che non avevano esattamente gli stessi gusti musicali, ma se Tony era disgustato da una bella canzone d’amore come quella, si chiedeva cosa mai potesse pensare delle sue, di canzoni. E se gli avesse mentito tutto quel tempo? Se gli avesse detto che la canzone che aveva scritto per lui gli era piaciuta solo per non offenderlo?

«Non ti piace?» Domandò dunque, facendo un cenno con il capo verso lo stereo, ritornando poi a sedersi composto e guardare la strada. Pensava a tutte le canzoni che gli aveva dedicato, quelle che aveva cantato al ballo scolastico, quelle che gli aveva suonato nelle giornate di studio, tra una pomiciata e l’altra.

«Non amo particolarmente Bonnie Tyler.» Ammise Tony. Gli piacevano le canzoni d’amore, in un certo qual modo, essendo fan di tutt’altro genere musicale - e quelle di Steve erano le sue preferite. Ma quella roba proprio non la mandava giù. «Allora, ci passo o no dal supermercato? Preferisci che chiamo il ristorante italiano? Fanno anche le consegne a domicilio, così non devi metterti a cucinare.» Gli appoggiò la mano destra sulla gamba, per accarezzarlo.

Steve abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua mano e per un attimo ricordò quante di quelle volte, quando ancora non stavano insieme, non erano una coppia, quel gesto gli aveva fatto venire le palpitazioni. Così non poté fare a meno di sorridere, perché non riusciva mai a tenere il broncio come avrebbe voluto, e poggiò la mano sulla sua, intrecciando le loro dita e voltandosi a guardarlo. «Vada per l’italiano.» Scelse, a quel punto, visto che non aveva molta voglia di cucinare quella sera.

«Appena arriviamo a casa mi butto sul divano, non ho voglia di fare niente oggi.» Ed in effetti era sabato e poteva prendersi la giornata tranquillamente, senza dedicarsi alla scrittura o ad altro. Tanto, per come stavano le cose, avrebbe solo dovuto svuotare il borsone che aveva dietro e riporre la chitarra nello studio, o da qualche altra parte, in modo che non si rovinasse e non potesse cadere.

Ma non era proprio intenzionato a non fare nulla, _qualcosa_ che aveva voglia di fare c’era, dopo le tre lunghe settimane di astinenza.

Tony si girò nuovamente per sorridergli, un sorriso di quelli che sapeva riuscissero a riempire il cuore di Steve e strinse maggiormente le sue dita attorno a quelle del suo ragazzo. «Ci siamo quasi.» Disse poi, imboccando Bacon Street. Il loro appartamento era al numero 49, era riuscito a trovare un palazzo con garage annesso, in centro città a Boston era praticamente impossibile.

Imboccò il vicoletto che costeggiava un palazzo a mattoni rossi e si infilò nell’unico box aperto. «Eccoci a casa.» Spense la macchina e si allungò verso Steve, per rubargli un bacio sulla guancia.

«Sembra carino da fuori.» Commentò quello, slacciando la cintura di sicurezza e ricambiando il bacio, lasciandogliene uno a stampo a fior di labbra. Dopodiché aprì la portiera ed allungò le braccia sul sedile posteriore, per riprendere il borsone e la chitarra acustica protetta dalla custodia. Era la prima volta che vedeva l’appartamento, Tony glielo aveva descritto al telefono, ma sempre in modo superficiale visto che, quando si sentivano, avevano ben altro di cui parlare.

Ricordava la vecchia camera di quello e lo immaginava un po’ così, con specchi enormi, librerie piene fino all’orlo e qualche vestito sporco gettato qua e là – principalmente mutande, visto che quello aveva una particolare avversione per la biancheria intima. «E’ stato brutto dormire tutto solo?» Lo punzecchiò, scendendo dall’Audi e chiudendo la portiera con il ginocchio, visto che aveva le mani impegnate.

«Niente sala giochi e piscina, ma si può sopravvivere.» Scherzò Tony, che dopo aver chiuso la serranda del garage, prese per mano Steve e lo accompagnò verso il loro appartamento nuovo. «E poi sì, non si dorme bene da soli.» Continuò, con il suo tipico ghigno malizioso. Entrarono nel palazzo e andarono al secondo piano, dove Tony infilò le chiavi nella toppa della porta 2B.

«Beh, non dovrai più dormire tutto solo, adesso che ci sono io qui.» Mormorò Steve, chino con le labbra vicino al suo orecchio, baciandogli il lobo per stuzzicarlo. Dopodiché si rimise con la schiena dritta per poter entrare nell’appartamento, appena quello avesse aperto la porta. Era proprio curioso di vedere il luogo dove avrebbe vissuto per un bel po’, la sua nuova casa, insomma.

Tony aprì la porta e si spostò di lato per far passare Steve. L’appartamento era piuttosto grande, per due ragazzi. Ottanta metri quadri per un’ampia zona giorno, una stanza da letto, una stanza studio ed il bagno. Ovviamente, la casa si trovava nel caos più assoluto, scatoloni ovunque, libri in giro, e la roba di Steve ammucchiata in un angolo della sala. «Non ho ancora avuto tempo di svuotare tutto.» Anticipò il ragazzo, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé, prendendo il borsone di Steve per portarlo in camera da letto, dove regnava anche lì la confusione.

Dire che Steve restò shockato da quel caos è dire poco, semplicemente avvertì la porta chiudersi alle sue spalle e gli sembrò di essere in un campo minato. Vestiti sporchi – o almeno era quello che sembravano – sparsi sul divano, sul tavolino, perfino sul piano cottura più in là. Qualche cartone di pizza ammucchiato in un angolo, sul pavimento, e delle lattine di birra sparse un po’ ovunque. Per non parlare degli scatoloni aperti con libri, vestiti, oggetti, aggeggi tecnologici, sparsi un po’ ovunque. E, soprattutto, i _suoi_ di scatoloni, ammassati in un angolo come se fosse roba da buttare, e le sue chitarre e la sua tastiera, ancora nelle custodie un po’ impolverate, in bilico sulla pila: sarebbero potute cadere da un momento all’altro.

Così fece qualche passo verso il divano, dove ripose la sua acustica, e si sfilò il cardigan, visto che cominciava a sentire caldo a causa della rabbia che man mano cresceva in lui. Quella gli sembrava proprio una mancanza di rispetto da parte di Tony, visto che quello, al telefono, gli aveva più volte detto che si sarebbe preso cura della sua roba e l’avrebbe messa in ordine. Se quello era ordine, allora Steve non sapeva proprio cosa fosse il disordine per il suo ragazzo.

«Ma che—diavolo è successo qui dentro?» Domandò, a voce alta, aspettando solo che l’altro lo raggiungesse.

«Ruggiruggi, te l’ho detto che non ho avuto tempo. I corsi preparatori e l’orientamento mi stanno assorbendo l’anima. Nel giro di una settimana dovrei avere un po’ più di ore libere per sistemare.» Si era avvicinato a Steve col telefono e il foglio di carta in mano. Lo chiamava _Ruggiruggi_ dopo la loro vacanza estiva in Italia, quando alle volte le persone del posto storpiavano il suo nome in Ruggiero. E quando partiva quel nomignolo, voleva sicuramente arruffianarselo perché aveva il sentore di ira nell’aria.

Gli accarezzò la schiena e gli porse il volantino del ristorante. «Tieni, scegli cosa vuoi ordinare. Ti consiglio le polpette, sono buonissime, Mister Capuano è un maestro.»

Quello nemmeno si preoccupò di afferrare il volantino, anzi, si voltò per guardarlo in faccia, con la fronte corrucciata. «E io dovrei vivere una settimana in questa merda?» Domandò, con tono sempre più alto, indicando tutto ciò che li circondava con sdegno. Non poteva credere che Tony avesse così poca cura di sé, in più non si era fatto minimamente problemi a lasciare tutto com’era, nonostante sapesse quanto lo facesse stare fisicamente male il disordine, non poteva proprio conviverci, era più forte di lui. «E poi guarda la mia roba! Lasciata lì in un angolo a marcire. Avevi detto che l’avresti messa in ordine. Questo per te è metterla in ordine?!»

Lo superò e si avvicinò all’angolo in cui erano ammassati tutti i suoi scatoloni, cominciando ad afferrare le chitarre ammucchiate lì e a mettersele in spalla, due su una e due sull’altra, dopo aver afferrato lo scatolone in cui vi era riposta tutta la sua attrezzatura musicale, compreso leggio e i reggi chitarra.

Si avviò verso lo studio, l’unica camera con la porta chiusa, e sperò vivamente che non ci fosse anche lì il caos che regnava per tutta la casa. «Vivi da solo adesso, e io di certo non sono qui per farti da schiavetto e pulirti il culo, non sono la tua cazzo di domestica.» E quando cominciava a diventare sboccato, era segno che di lì a poco avrebbero trasceso del tutto.

Tony rimase per alcuni secondi inebetito da quella reazione. D’accordo che Steve era un maniaco dell’ordine e la situazione in casa era ben fuori dei suoi standard, ma pensava che avrebbe capito la situazione, pensava che avesse un limite di tolleranza maggiore. Se quelle erano le premesse della loro convivenza, allora sì che avrebbero avuto da ridere.

Andò verso la stanza dove si era nascosto il suo fidanzato a chiedere spiegazioni. «Ehi, Ruggi. Che c’è? Perché ti sei arrabbiato in questo modo? D’accordo, avevo detto che avrei sistemato qualcosa, ma davvero non ne ho avuto il tempo. Verrà una donna delle pulizie, non pretendo mica che ti metti a fare il mio schiavetto… almeno per quanto riguarda le faccende di casa, sia inteso.» Cercò di sdrammatizzare alla fine. Mantenne un tono tranquillo, ma sapeva benissimo che Steve era nero.

Fortunatamente lo studio sembrava inutilizzato in quel momento, segno che Tony non ci aveva ancora messo le sue zampacce di mezzo per incasinare tutto, a parte un posacenere con qualche filtro scuro, segno che aveva fumato erba di tanto in tanto. Altra cosa che non piaceva affatto a Steve, almeno non gli piaceva che lo facesse quando lui non c’era, visto che diventava piuttosto incline al sesso dopo qualche tiro e bicchiere di troppo.

Poggiò lo scatolone sul grande scrittoio posto sotto la finestra, e lo aprì, tirando fuori i quattro reggi chitarra su cui avrebbe riposto le sue adorate bambine, prima che si rovinassero, distruggessero o anche solo graffiassero. Non avrebbe mai più affidato qualcosa di così importante a Tony, data la sua poca considerazione.

«E chi sarebbe questa donna delle pulizie?» Domandò, mentre tirava fuori dalla custodia le sue chitarre – tre acustiche ed una elettrica – e le riponeva sui reggi chitarra, messi ordinatamente nell’angolo spazioso tra la libreria ed il divano, così che non stessero tra i piedi e rischiassero di essere colpite o che altro, ci teneva molto – tra queste vi era anche quella che gli aveva regalato Tony. «Non hai nemmeno messo i libri sugli scaffali, né gettato i cartoni della pizza e le lattine di birra. Ti rendi conto? Adesso vivi da solo e devi comportarti come una persona adulta.» Borbottò, infilando le custodie vuote nell’altro angolo, così che potesse tenerle sempre a portata di mano. «Però hai avuto il tempo per farti le canne. E con chi eri?»

Tony continuava a guardarlo allibito. Lo seguiva con lo sguardo in ogni mossa che faceva. «Ho… ho chiamato un’agenzia per la donna delle pulizie. Non l’ho ancora vista.» Deglutì. «E le canne me le son fatte da solo, facevo fatica ad addormentarmi per la troppa stanchezza.» Continuò per giustificarsi. «Dai Steve, c’è tempo per sistemare tutto. Siamo appena arrivati.» Era al limite dell’esasperazione, vedere il suo ragazzo così arrabbiato lo frustrava immensamente.

« _Io_ sono appena arrivato. Tu sei qui da un mese e non hai fatto assolutamente nulla, a parte farti le canne e ammucchiare la mia roba in un angolo, come se non te ne fregasse nulla. Se non mi volevi qui bastava dirlo prima.» Disse il biondo, voltandosi verso di lui e guardandolo con disappunto. Non voleva essere il solito polemico e petulante, ma davvero si aspettava di trovare l’ambiente in condizioni decenti, era quasi più ordinato quando era in casa con i suoi genitori. Quella cosa lo lasciava davvero perplesso. «E non dirmi che non hai avuto tempo, Tony, visto che ieri sei andato ad una festa. Dì piuttosto che non hai voglia di fare niente, fai prima.» E dicendo quello, lo superò e ritornò nella zona giorno, guardandosi intorno quasi tentato di mettersi le mani nei capelli, mentre cominciava a sbottonare la camicia per sfilarla e stare più comodo, mentre ripuliva quel porcile.

«Non ci dormo qui dentro, finché non è tutto in ordine. Sai benissimo che non sopporto il disordine, non hai un minimo di considerazione per me! Devo lavorare, come pretendi che scriva quando ho intorno tutto questo!» Finalmente riuscì a sfilare la camicia, riponendola ordinatamente su un angolo del divano, dove vi era anche la sua chitarra, quella che si era portato dietro in aereo.

Tony deglutì, perché vedere Steve mezzo nudo gli provocava sempre certi scompensi. Però stava iniziando ad arrabbiarsi anche lui. «Non ho fatto niente? Son dovuto stare dietro ai tecnici quando sono venuti ad allacciare acqua, luce, gas e telefono. Perché _tu_ trovassi tutto senza dover patire nulla. Sono andato in agenzia per richiedere una persona di servizio, perché conoscendoti so che staresti tutto il tempo a pulire e io non voglio. Sono dovuto andare a sbrigare tutta la burocrazia per l’università. Sto seguendo l’orientamento e i precorsi. Sto cercando libri ed attrezzature per mezza Boston e tu mi vieni a dire che non ho fatto niente?» Vomitò tutto d’un fiato.

«Ma come pretendi di fare ordine nella tua vita se non riesci nemmeno a riordinare il tuo appartamento?» Ribatté immediatamente Rogers, fissandolo con la fronte corrugata ed incrociando le braccia contro il petto nudo, come una massaia indispettita. Sembravano davvero una coppia di sposini, in quel momento, e a lui non stava bene fare la parte della casalinga disperata, proprio per niente. Non poteva dargliele tutte vinte, non aveva intenzione di farlo _da un bel pezzo_. «Ecco perché sei stressato, perché non riesci ad organizzare nemmeno i tuoi impegni, sei uno scombinato.» Disse, puntandogli contro un dito per colpevolizzarlo.

Scosse la testa e si avvicinò ai suoi scatoloni, cominciando a selezionare quelli che contenevano vestiti, così avrebbe finalmente potuto crearsi il suo spazio nella cabina armadio – il suo spazio _ordinato_ – e sentirsi parte integrante della casa, piuttosto che vivere come un accampato. «Dopo sei ore di volo devo anche mettermi a pulire e riordinare, quando l’unica cosa che avevo intenzione di fare era scopare e farmi una pennichella sul divano. Ed invece no, ma ti pare che il signor Anthony Edward Stark si mette a pulire quando può farsi le canne, cazzeggiare con i tecnici ed andare alle feste? Sia mai!» Cominciò a parlare da solo, mentre impilava le scatole una sull’altra e le prendeva senza problemi – non per niente aveva dei bicipiti da fare invidia a chiunque – spostandole nella camera da letto, per cominciare a mettere apposto l’armadio.

Da qualche parte doveva pur cominciare.

«Cazzeggiare con i tecnici? Rogers ma ti sei bevuto il cervello anziché il succo di frutta sull’aereo? Hai idea della stanchezza che ho addosso ogni sera dopo dodici ore fuori casa correndo per la città?» Gli urlò, andandogli dietro neanche fosse un cagnolino indispettito. «Dai avanti, per quanto tempo mi rinfaccerai adesso che in tre settimane sono andato ad _una_ festa?”»

Le scatole finirono sul letto, insieme al suo borsone che, ovviamente, quello aveva lasciato là senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di aiutare a svuotarlo. Più vedeva a cosa arrivasse il suo menefreghismo, più si innervosiva, non era proprio possibile che lasciasse le cose dove capitava e riuscisse a dormire in quel casino colossale.

«Non si riesce nemmeno a camminare in questa stanza. Hai preso il cesto dei panni sporchi quando hai deciso come arredare questo porcile? Usalo!» Gli urlò contro, ovviamente sorvolando sulla sua domanda, visto che era il primo a conoscere il proprio carattere e a sapere che la cosa gliel’avrebbe rinfacciata ad ogni nuovo litigio. Purtroppo era fatto così. «Spero che almeno tu ti sia divertito a quella festa, era quello che avevo intenzione di fare anche io, qui, ma mi tocca mettere apposto le mie cose e poi ripulire questo caos, il _tuo_ caos, per intenderci.»

Aprì il primo scatolone – ovviamente anche quelli erano ordinati in modo maniacale – che conteneva una parte delle sue camicie da bravo ragazzo, e cominciò a svuotarlo sul letto, senza spiegazzare nulla, visto che le aveva stirate lui stesso prima di riporle diligentemente. Non aveva ancora visto la cabina armadio, ma visto che tutti i vestiti di Tony erano un po’ ovunque, era sicuro non ci sarebbero stati problemi di spazio.

«Il mio porcile. Il mio caos. La _mia_ casa Steve. Vorrei ricordarti che questa casa è mia e non sei tenuto a fare il maestrino qui.» Si rese conto solo dopo aver esternato quella frase che era stato davvero poco carino, nonostante l’altro ragazzo non era stato proprio tenero con lui. Cercò di rimediare continuando: «Domani è domenica e, stranamente, non ho impegni con l’università. Proviamo a mettere a posto assieme, per oggi porta pazienza e riposati, dai.» Prese il suo mucchio di vestiti che erano buttati sul letto per spostarli sulla poltroncina all’angolo della stanza.

«Stai fermo, Gesù Cristo Santo!» Gli urlò contro quello, prendendo la pila di camicie e avviandosi verso la cabina armadio, così da poter metterle a posto prima che l’altro gli incasinasse anche quelle, se c’era una cosa preziosa quanto le chitarre, erano le sue camicie – certo, era capitato che Tony gliene rovinasse qualcuna, nella foga del momento, qualche volta, ma quelle erano eccezioni ammissibili. «Non mi aiuti di certo prendendo i vestiti e gettandoli sulla poltrona, non è così che si mette in ordine, ma cosa ne vuoi sapere tu, non hai mai rifatto nemmeno un letto in vita tua.» Lo accusò, per ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, dal momento che quello lo aveva un po’ indispettito nel rinfacciargli che l’appartamento fosse suo.

La cabina armadio sembrava a posto, e per quello Steve tirò un respiro di sollievo, inoltre vi erano molti dei completi griffati di Tony, riposti ordinatamente, segno che se voleva poteva essere una persona normale e giudiziosa. Poggiò quindi le camicie su dei cassettoni, per infilarle una ad una sulle grucce, dal lato che aveva appena stabilito sarebbe stato suo.

«E allora, dimmi, com’era quella festa? Hai conosciuto qualcuno?» Chiese sarcastico, e con una punta di gelosia malcelata. «Non vorrei ritrovarmi a raccogliere le mutande di qualcuno, mentre rimetto in ordine.» Era un avvertimento davvero inutile, visto che non credeva davvero che Tony fosse stato con qualcuno, era solo la rabbia che lo faceva parlare in quel modo.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo esasperato, la gelosia di Steve era davvero uno dei suoi difetti più grandi. «Mah, forse venti o trenta paia di tanga di pizzo.» Usò di proposito l’iperbole, per sottolineare il suo sarcasmo.

Ormai era praticamente più di un anno che non andava a letto con qualcuno che non fosse Steve.

Tornò verso il letto, per riprendere il telefono e il volantino del ristorante, che aveva abbandonato lì per spostare i suoi vestiti. «Avanti, cosa vuoi da mangiare? Così ordino.» Chiese, in modo brusco, ma sperando di mettere fine a quel teatrino.

«Dubito che il tuo genere di ragazza indossi biancheria fine di pizzo.» Colpì ancora Steve, giusto per ricordargli con chi era stato in passato, forse le uniche due femmine di classe che si era portato a letto erano Peggy e Natasha, che poi delle volte nemmeno loro scherzavano. «Già è tanto se le mettono, le mutande.» Continuò imperterrito, lasciando uno spazio di due o tre centimetri tra ogni camicia e cercando di riordinarle per colore, così da non confondersi quando avrebbe dovuto scegliere cosa indossare.

«Non lo so, prendi le polpette, prendi quello che ti pare, tanto non avrò nemmeno il tempo di grattarmi il sedere con tutto quello che c’è da fare.» Una volta finito con le camicie, uscì dalla cabina e prese la scatola vuota, porgendolo al moro e guardandolo fisso. «Almeno questo sai come si getta nella spazzatura?»

Tony strappò letteralmente la scatola dalle mani di Steve, portandosela nell’altra stanza senza dire una parola. Dopodiché la scaraventò in un angolo della cucina e compose il numero del ristorante per ordinare due porzioni doppie di spaghetti con le polpette ed una bottiglia di _Sprite_ , che sapeva che piaceva tanto a Steve.

Una volta messo via il telefono, aprì e schiacciò la scatola che gli aveva dato il suo ragazzo, sistemandola sul balconcino della cucina insieme ad altre due che era riuscito a svuotare due giorni prima. Piantò un muso infinito e si piazzò sul divano a guardare la tv, facendosi spazio tra il caos per aspettare il loro pranzo, che arrivò puntuale, venti minuti dopo.

Steve sentì la tv, ma non disse nulla, inutile anche parlarci con quello. Fortunatamente, in quei venti minuti riuscì a mettere in ordine l’intera camera da letto, cambiando anche le lenzuola, giusto perché c’era, e riponendo i vestiti di Tony che sembravano puliti – li aveva annusati, più che altro, per capirlo – portando gli altri nel bagno, lasciandoli nel cesto dei panni sporchi e decidendo di non guardarsi intorno per non farsi venire un esaurimento nervoso completo.

Quindi si sbottonò i pantaloni e svuotò la vescica, visto che non aveva avuto tempo di farlo prima, dopo si ricompose e sciacquò le mani, sbuffando per la confusione che vi era sul lavandino, tra lamette, schiuma da barba, profumo, shampoo, bagnoschiuma e sapone.

A quel punto, visto che c’era, e che era più semplice del previsto, decise di riordinare anche lì. Il bagno era pressoché vuoto, a parte per l’accappatoio di Tony – ed il suo che aveva tirato fuori prima da uno scatolone ed aveva riposto accanto all’altro – e due asciugamani. Quando fu soddisfatto del suo lavoro, circa cinque minuti dopo, si specchiò e scostò il ciuffo biondo dalla fronte, sfilando i jeans e gettandoli nel cesto insieme agli altri vestiti sporchi del suo ragazzo.

Ritornò in salotto in mutande, quindi, e si lasciò ricadere sul divano – fortuna che aveva riposto chitarra e camicia prima che Tony le lanciasse da qualche parte. Non disse nulla, si sedette a gambe divaricate, poggiando la testa allo schienale e sbuffando, perché c’erano ancora i libri da mettere in ordine e le altre cose, in più bisognava dare una pulita a quel posto e gettare via tutte le lattine di birra.

Tony aveva svuotato il tavolino davanti al divano, dopo che il pranzo era stato consegnato, così da sistemare i piatti con il cibo sulle tovagliette proprio davanti a loro. Aveva iniziato a mangiare silenziosamente, con la tv sulla NBC, davano una delle sue sitcom preferite, I Robinson, quando Steve lo raggiunse, praticamente con solo gli slip addosso. Non solo si era dovuto beccare la strigliata, lo provocava pure spudoratamente. Come se non fossero state tre settimane di astinenza anche per lui.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata furtiva e cercò di concentrare la sua attenzione sugli spaghetti e su un battibecco tra Rudy e Vanessa.

Steve prese il suo piatto, ovviamente restando in silenzio, perché era così che andava tra di loro quando litigavano, si tenevano il broncio e facevano a gara a chi rivolgeva la parola per primo, e di certo lui non gliel’avrebbe data vinta quella volta, _anche se…_ scosse la testa, infilzando una polpetta e sedendosi a gambe incrociate, come se stesse meditando, puntando lo sguardo sulla tv ed addentando il suo pranzo italiano.

Guardarsi intorno gli provocava fastidio, meglio non soffermarsi sul caos e mangiare in santa pace, ci avrebbe pensato dopo a rimettere in ordine anche lì, sempre che Tony non ritornasse in camera da letto e scombinasse tutto solo per farlo innervosire.

Stark finì la sua doppia dose di spaghetti e polpette quasi in un lampo, aveva una fame da lupi. Era passato qualche giorno da quando non mandava giù un pasto come si deve. Ripulito il piatto, si alzò per andare in cucina, sfiorando volontariamente le gambe nude di Steve con i suoi jeans sdruciti. Lasciò tutto nel lavandino e si chiuse nello studio, con il libro di Algebra I. La voglia di saltare addosso al suo fidanzato era tremenda, ma l’orgoglio e la cocciutaggine era forse più forte, dunque non si azzardò a rivolgergli parola e si tenne lontano da lui per evitare di trovarsi davanti quella visione statuaria senza poterci fare niente.

Ovviamente Steve era assolutamente intenzionato ad infastidirlo, come lui lo aveva infastidito a sua volta, lasciando la casa nel caos più totale. Così lasciò il piatto vuoto sul tavolino – tanto avrebbe ripulito lui, dopo – e si mise in piedi, camminando a piedi nudi in quel caos ed afferrando un paio di scatoloni, così avrebbe avuto la scusante dei libri per entrare nello studio.

Aprì la porta, che ovviamente quello non aveva chiuso a chiave, fortunatamente, e si avvicinò allo scrittoio, poggiando gli scatoloni proprio accanto a lui ed avvicinandosi poi al divano, con in viso stampato un sorrisetto stronzo.

Se vi era una cosa che Tony non sopportava era le boy band, e visto che a conti fatti, nonostante fosse il più maturo della coppia, era un ragazzino anche lui in certi casi, prese una delle sue acustiche e si sedette sul divano, afferrando uno dei plettri che aveva riposto sulla libreria e cominciando a suonare e cantare _Wild Boys_ dei _Duran Duran_ , una delle canzoni più odiate dal suo ragazzo.

Tony nel sentire quelle prime note, alzò la testa e guardò verso la finestra, proprio dritto davanti a lui. Con molta calma e senza girarsi, chiese a Steve: «Starei studiando, potresti andare da un’altra parte a suonare questa merda? Grazie.» E tornò a piegare la testa sul libro. _E poi era lui quello immaturo…_

« _Wheeeen the moon, hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that’s amoreeee._ » Giusto perché aveva intenzione di infastidirlo in tutto e per tutto, tirò fuori il suo miglior repertorio, imitando in malo modo l’accento italiano per prenderlo in giro.

Quando erano in Italia, ogni volta che storpiavano il suo nome in _Tonino_ , Tony storceva il naso, perché proprio non sopportava che qualcuno lo chiamasse in un altro modo – si innervosiva anche quando Steve usava il suo nome completo per rimproverarlo, neanche fosse sua madre. « _When the world seems to shine, like you’ve too much wine, that’s amoreee! – Bells will ring, ting a ling a ling, ting a ling a ling, and you’ll sing vita belllllaaaa!_ »

Tony alzò di nuovo la testa dal suo libro, sbuffando questa volta, ma ancora una volta restando di spalle al suo ragazzo: «Steve non avevi da fare? Esci e vai a mettere via la tua dannata roba, visto che mi hai estenuato con questa storia. Devo studiare.» Prese con rabbia un quadernino che aveva accanto a lui e iniziò a scribacchiare gli esercizi che aveva da fare.

Quello sbuffò esasperato e interruppe subito la melodia, colpendo le corde con stizza e rialzandosi dal divano, riponendo chitarra e plettro, prima di incazzarsi sul serio e sbatterla da qualche parte, finendo con il romperla. «Non avevi detto che avevi la giornata libera? Visto che la casa è tua, alza il culo ed aiutami a pulire, altrimenti prenotami una camera in albergo. Ma non chiamarmi quando hai finito di fare i tuoi comodi, perché poi col cazzo che ci ritorno, qui.» Grugnì, uscendo dalla camera e sbattendo la porta – fortuna che era resistente.

Ritornò accanto al divano, afferrando il telecomando così da poter guardare i videoclip musicali in onda su _MTV_ , sperava di poter guardarne anche uno suo, un giorno, su quel canale. Dopo sparecchiò il tavolino e cominciò a lavare piatti e posate, visto che Tony non si era degnato nemmeno di ripulire quello che aveva sporcato, era davvero incredibile quel ragazzo. «Se questo significa convivenza, allora mi sa proprio che non arriveremo alla fine della settimana senza ammazzarci a vicenda.» Borbottò tra sé e sé, ascoltando _Who Wants Live Forever_ dei _Queen_.

Tony sapeva benissimo che le minacce di Steve erano solo parole, non si sarebbe mai azzardato ad andarsene da quella casa. Non diede peso alle sue parole e, anzi, si alzò per andare a chiudere la porta a chiave. Non era necessario che svolgesse quegli esercizi, quella roba la faceva ad occhi chiusi e con le mani legate, ma era l’unica scusa per tenersi occupato e lontano da Steve. Aveva una gran voglia di litigarci seriamente e allo stesso tempo farci l’amore, ma non voleva dargliela vinta in nessuno dei due casi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Alla fine, senza che se ne rendesse conto, si era fatta quasi notte e non avevano nemmeno cenato. Tony era rimasto chiuso tutta la giornata in quel dannato studio, e Steve non si era nemmeno disturbato a chiamarlo, dal momento che gli aveva chiesto una mano per ripulire e non si era degnato di farsi vedere. Era un bambino, ecco cos’era, e non voleva perderci nemmeno tempo. Era per quello stesso motivo che aveva indossato il pantalone del pigiama a quadri e si era messo a letto, poggiando la schiena contro la testata e tenendo tra le mani il suo blocco, completamente immacolato, visto che non riusciva a scrivere nemmeno una strofa da un po’ di tempo a quella parte.

Così aveva preso il _walkman_ ed aveva indossato le cuffie, rubando una delle musicassette dei _Led Zeppelin_ di Tony, per farsi venire qualche idea, visto che aveva proprio un vuoto mentale e non sapeva assolutamente cosa scrivere. E pure qualche melodia ce l’aveva in testa, erano i testi che gli mancavano, e Tony di certo non lo aiutava facendolo innervosire più di quanto non fosse già – o almeno era quello che pensava.

Tony riuscì a staccarsi dal libro che era già buio. Si stiracchiò per bene e si stropicciò gli occhi, seguiti da un sonoro e plateale sbadiglio. Non aveva neanche tanta fame, il pranzo della giornata l’aveva riempito a sufficienza.

Uscì dalla stanza e anche solo ad un rapido sguardo notò che la casa era tirata a lucido. Scosse la testa e pensò che Steve avesse un serio problema di Disturbo Ossessivo Compulsivo, altrimenti non si spiegava come un ragazzo di diciotto anni fosse così pignolo con l’ordine.

Andò in bagno per farsi una doccia veloce, ripose con cautela i vestiti nel cesto dei panni sporchi, sia mai che Steve ricominciasse con la lagna per una virgola fuori posto, e restò per dieci minuti buoni sotto il getto di acqua calda che lo rilassò notevolmente. Finita la sua risciacquata, si infilò un paio di slip puliti che teneva nel cassetto del mobiletto che aveva in bagno e diede una rapida asciugata ai capelli. Se ne andò in camera da letto e trovò Steve steso a letto col suo blocco in mano. Non disse una parola se non buonanotte, si infilò sotto le coperte e se le arrotolò intorno neanche fosse un burrito.

Steve non si accorse di lui se non quando si ritrovò praticamente con le gambe scoperte, visto che quello aveva tirato verso di sé tutte le coperte, mettendo in disordine il letto in tre nano secondi. Letto che per altro aveva cambiato e rifatto Steve, visto che al suo arrivo era un ammasso informe di lenzuola, coperte e cuscini.

Sfilò le cuffie e ripose la matita ed il blocco sul comodino, voltandosi a guardare quello e sbuffando esasperato. Dopo afferrò un lembo di coperte e lo strattonò, per riprendersi la sua parte: ed ecco che ricominciavano a comportarsi come due bambini.

«Che cavolo, _Stark_ , se volevi che me ne andassi a dormire sul divano facevi prima a dirmelo.» Disse infastidito, usando di proposito il suo cognome per fargli capire che ce l’aveva ancora tremendamente con lui. «Ho rifatto il letto, ti sarei grato se non lo mettessi in disordine, per altro.»

«Ho freddo!» Si limitò a lamentarsi Tony, che strattonò nuovamente coperte e lenzuola verso la sua parte. A quel punto la dignità era proprio andata a farsi benedire e non si preoccupò più di stare attento a non comportarsi come un bambino capriccioso.

Steve portò gli occhi al cielo, senza però strattonare di nuovo la coperta, piuttosto si alzò dal letto ed andò all’armadio, per recuperare un’altra coperta visto che, purtroppo, era davvero molto apprensivo nei confronti del suo ragazzo, e cercava sempre di stargli dietro e non farlo ammalare a causa del suo stile di vita disfunzionale.

Così ritornò in camera e si avvicinò al lato destro del letto, aprendo la coperta ripiegata – era una di quelle che aveva portato tra le sue cose – e mettendogliela addosso, ovviamente cercando nel frattempo di riordinare le lenzuola, visto che era più forte di lui, non sopportava le cose in disordine.

«Ci credo che stai male, hai tutti gli orari sballati e mangi per bene una volta all’anno.» Lo rimproverò, ritornando dal suo lato e rimettendosi a letto, facendosi bastare quel poco di coperta che gli era rimasto, rimettendo le cuffie e riprendendo il blocco.

Tony emise un leggero grugnito, anziché ringraziarlo, ma si sentì estremamente in colpa non appena Steve gli concesse quel gesto di gentilezza. In fondo non se lo meritava poi così tanto, avendolo lasciato da solo a mettere tutto a posto, fermo restando che trovava la sua reazione troppo eccessiva. Quando Steve si risistemò a letto, Tony si spinse leggermente verso di lui, così che la sua schiena potesse essere a contatto con il suo fidanzato e di lì a poco si addormentò profondamente.

Steve si rilassò visibilmente, anche se era davvero triste per come era andata quella giornata. Non si vedevano da tre settimane e non avevano fatto altro che litigare al loro primo giorno di convivenza, si chiedeva come sarebbe andata alla fine, in fondo conosceva un sacco di coppie che all’università avevano rotto proprio a causa della convivenza difficile e degli stili di vita diversi.

Tony avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, era un bellissimo ragazzo, tutti erano attratti da lui, non avrebbe fatto fatica a trovare un rimpiazzo. Non che pensasse di non poterne trovare uno a sua volta, ma per lui era diverso, lui non aveva mai voluto nessun altro a parte Tony, e credeva sarebbe stato sempre così.

Si alzò dal letto, visto che non riusciva a chiudere occhio, e decise di andare nello studio per mettersi a scrivere seriamente. Aveva in testa una melodia un po’ malinconica, e credeva che a quel punto avrebbe potuto scrivere anche le parole, dato il suo stato d’animo.

Aveva paura, gli sembrava che entrambi si stessero allontanando, e non sapeva se era a causa delle settimane passate divisi o per il fatto che adesso che la scuola era finita avevano intrapreso strade diverse, che li aveva portati a frequentare luoghi e persone diverse. Si chiese a come sarebbe stato lasciarsi, e gli venne una fitta all’addome. In compenso, però, nella mente cominciarono a balenargli frasi e parole da abbinare alla melodia.

Si sedette sul divano, con il blocco sulle gambe e una matita tra le mani, e cominciò a buttare giù le prime cose che gli vennero in mente. Alla fine Tony era sempre stato la sua maggiore fonte di ispirazione, il primo a spronarlo a fare della sua passione una carriera, il primo a supportarlo, quindi non era anormale il fatto che le sue canzoni fossero sempre incentrate su lui o sul loro rapporto.

 

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,_

_We jumped, never asking why._

_We kissed, I fell under your spell,_

_A love no one could deny._

 

_Don’t you ever say I just walked away,_

_I will always want you._

_I can’t live a lie, running for my life,_

_I will always want you._

 

Per la prima volta, dopo mesi, pensando alla catastrofe che sarebbe stata la sua vita, senza Tony, riuscì a scrivere senza bloccarsi. Era davvero strano come certi sentimenti lo portassero a tirare fuori emozioni e parole che non pensava di poter mai mettere su carta, ed invece in quel momento gli stava riuscendo benissimo, sembrava che le parole fossero già scritte nella sua testa, doveva solo metterle in ordine in modo che risultassero armoniche e stessero bene con la melodia.

 

_I came in like a wrecking ball,_

_I never hit so hard in love,_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me._

_Yeah, you, you wreck me._

 

Gli tornarono alla mente tutti i ricordi, tutto quello che avevano attraversato per riuscire a stare insieme, tutta la sofferenza dell’essere ignorato da Tony, escluso. Aveva lottato per entrare nella sua vita, Tony aveva cercato sempre di tenerlo a distanza, in un modo o nell’altro, per paura, o per chissà quale motivo, e quanto c’era stato male lui per quelle cose, era stato davvero un periodo angosciante. Trovare la persona che voleva al suo fianco, ma non poterla avere.

 

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you’re not coming down._

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we’re ashes on the ground._

 

_Don’t you ever say I just walked away,_

_I will always want you._

_I can’t live a lie, running for my life,_

_I will always want you._  
 

Era frustrato, perché dopo tutto quel lottare non poteva davvero lasciarlo andare, non dopo quell’estate magnifica trascorsa insieme, insieme per davvero, senza aver paura di essere visti o additati. Non poteva lasciare che il loro rapporto si deteriorasse a causa delle loro differenze enormi, però non riusciva a controllare le sue manie, la sua gelosia e le sue paranoie.

 

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win._

Alla fine quello a vincere era sempre Tony, in qualche modo, perché lui vi dipendeva incondizionatamente, come se fosse qualcosa di essenziale nella sua vita. In fondo, solo un anno prima, aveva fatto la guerra con suo padre per farsi valere, per Tony, nonostante non fosse sicuro che quello lo volesse davvero. Lo aveva cercato, aveva subito la sua indifferenza, le prese in giro dei suoi amici. Aveva fatto di tutto, aveva aspettato ed alla fine, in un modo o nell’altro, lo aveva avuto. Pensava che se si fossero lasciati, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a ricominciare tutto d’accapo, ed il solo pensare di stare con qualcuno che non fosse Tony gli faceva attorcigliare le budella, o anche solo immaginarsi Tony con qualcun altro.

Diede un occhiata al foglio, rendendosi conto di aver scritto tutto quello che c’era da scrivere, ed afferrò la chitarra per iniziare a comporre la melodia che aveva nella testa e capire se quelle parole ci sarebbero state bene. Cercò di fare piano, comunque, per non svegliare Tony, canticchiando sottovoce e correggendo qualche punto del testo, decidendo quale sarebbe stato il ritornello.

Sembrava davvero perfetta, doveva apportarvi solo alcune correzioni ed era fatta, avrebbe potuto registrarla. I suoi discografici gli avevano lasciato totalmente campo libero, e forse era proprio quello il problema con i testi, che nessuno lo avrebbe aiutato o indirizzato. Quando avevano sentito la demo di _Hopelessly devoted to you_ erano stati subito entusiasti, avevano pensato non gli servisse alcun tipo di aiuto per continuare a scrivere, anzi, sembrava particolarmente portato.

Dopo un po’ gli occhi cominciarono a farsi pesanti, quindi decise di riporre la chitarra e lasciare lì il blocchetto, ritornando in camera da letto per dormire. Sperava che il giorno dopo avrebbero avuto modo di chiarire, invece di litigare di nuovo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La versione di Steve lol meglio dell'originale: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5Q6MyquNeU

 


	28. Cupcakes

Tony aveva dormito della grossa quella notte, anche se si era svegliato turbato. Forse Steve aveva proprio ragione: lo aveva accolto in un vero porcile e lui aveva passato la giornata a pulire il suo schifo. Si girò a guardarlo, dormiva pacifico e beato.

Sgusciò via dal letto e gli venne in mente di fargli una sorpresa, dunque si fiondò nella cabina armadio per vestirsi e andò in bagno per sciacquare velocemente la faccia e uscì di casa cercando di fare tutto in maniera più silenziosa possibile.

Vicino casa c’era un piccolo negozio di alimentari, visto che in casa non c'era assolutamente nulla, comprò l’indispensabile per preparare dei cupcakes. Non che fosse in grado di farli, ma c’era sempre una prima volta, no?

Farina, uova, latte, zucchero, burro, cacao. Gli sembrava di aver preso tutto, sperava solo che Steve fosse ancora a letto, visto che era sempre piuttosto mattiniero ed era raro che fosse proprio lui tra i due a rimanere a poltrire tra le coperte.

Tornato nell’appartamento, controllò che il suo fidanzato stesse dormendo, infatti sonnecchiava ancora, andò in cucina per preparare tutto l’occorrente e tirò fuori un grembiule e se lo portò in bagno. Lì si spogliò completamente per indossare solo il pezzo di stoffa rosso, aveva un po’ freddo, ma se tutto fosse andato secondo i suoi piani, il gioco sarebbe valso la candela.

Dopodiché, iniziò a trafficare con la bilancia e gli ingredienti. Non passò molto quando sentì dei rumori provenire dalle altre stanze e ridacchiò tra sé e sé.

«Mmh-pf.» Il lamento di Steve giunse fino alla zona giorno, visto che si era risvegliato in un groviglio di coperte e la luce penetrava a spiragli attraverso le tende pesanti. Non sapeva che ore fossero, ma aveva davvero bisogno di alzarsi, odiava dormire più del necessario e qualcosa gli diceva che non fosse poi così presto se Tony non era più a letto. Si era svegliato prima di lui, la cosa era piuttosto bizzarra, non ci avrebbe mai fatto l’abitudine.

Si alzò dal letto con addosso i pantaloni del pigiama a quadri ed a piedi nudi attraversò la camera, passandosi le mani sul viso ed emettendo un altro verso di fastidio nel vedere il letto conciato in quel modo, nemmeno nelle notti più selvagge in qualche albergo avevano ridotto le lenzuola in quello stato. Fortunatamente tutto il resto sembrava in ordine e pulito come lo aveva lasciato la sera precedente, e sperava fosse così anche per le altre stanze.

Così uscì dalla stanza, con il cavallo dei pantaloni che tirava terribilmente, come ogni mattina da un paio di settimane – non fare sesso non gli faceva affatto bene. Si trascinò in bagno, senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno, con gli occhi ancora semichiusi e la bocca impastata di sonno. Quindi vi entrò e trovò i vestiti di Tony ordinatamente piegati e poggiati sul lavandino, al quale si avvicino per sciacquarsi il viso e mettere i polsi sotto l’acqua gelata, così che l’alzabandiera mattutino sparisse – non aveva intenzione di farsi una sega a casa del suo fidanzato, a meno che la cosa non fosse compresa in uno dei loro giochetti. Dopo si lavò i denti, svuotò la vescica, e si passò una mano bagnata tra i capelli per far sì che il ciuffo non gli desse fastidio, ci avrebbe pensato dopo ad aggiustarlo come si deve.

Quando torno in sala da pranzo trovò Tony intento a preparare la colazione e, visto che era di profilo, non poté non notare il fatto che fosse completamente nudo, a parte per un grembiule rosso che gli stava davvero d’incanto. Per poco la mascella non gli cadde per terra, ma decise di continuare a fare il sostenuto e far finta di niente, avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi che il suo ragazzo, appena poteva, faceva a meno dei vestiti.

Così si avvicinò all’isolotto, sedendosi su di uno sgabello proprio di fronte a quello, in piedi dal lato opposto, e guardandolo con un certo divertimento. «Fortuna che mi sono svegliato, prima che dessi fuoco alla cucina.» Lo prese in giro, poggiando le braccia sul bancone. «Perché stai cucinando? Non sei capace.» Non era un’offesa, non lo avrebbe mai offeso, era solo una constatazione amichevole.

Tony alzò la testa e lo guardò divertito. «Sai, da quando sono qui, in qualche modo ho imparato ad usare i fornelli. Non c’è più Lucy che mi prepara la cena…» Mentì sapendo di farlo, in quelle settimane aveva mangiato spesso fuori e quando era a casa ordinava al take away, quando si ricordava di farlo, ovviamente.

Continuò a mescolare guardando sottecchi Steve, poi immerse un dito nell’impasto e allungò il braccio verso il suo ragazzo. «Vuoi assaggiare?» Chiese, porgendogli il dito sporco.

Steve sorrise ed annuì, afferrandogli il polso e strattonandolo appena, portandosi il suo dito alle labbra e succhiandolo piano per capire che sapore avesse quell’impasto. Per il momento sembrava commestibile, ma non è che gli importasse molto della colazione, in quel momento, onestamente. Lo lasciò andare con uno scocco umido e si leccò le labbra, guardandolo fisso. «Sembra commestibile.» Si complimentò, per prenderlo in giro, abbassando poi lo sguardo per fargli la radiografia. Adorava quei momenti dopo i litigi, perché prima di fare qualsiasi cosa c’erano solo i loro sguardi, si mangiavano con gli occhi a vicenda ed era divertente flirtare, come se non stessero insieme da mesi, ormai.

«Vedi che non mi tieni mai abbastanza in considerazione?» Scherzò Tony, con uno dei suoi classici ghigni maliziosi. Non aveva mai provato a farli quei dolcetti, ma da ragazzino spesso stava a guardare Lucy quando li preparava, sperava che la sua memoria fotografica lo aiutasse almeno un po’.

Anche se aveva il sospetto che il suo vero intento di quella scenetta fosse stato carpito da Steve.

«Io ti prendo fin troppo in considerazione, se vogliamo.» Ribatté quello, alzandosi dallo sgabello ed aggirando l’isolotto, così da avvicinarsi a lui e buttare un occhio al suo sedere nudo, che ovviamente restava sempre e comunque il suo punto debole – in verità tutto di Tony era il suo punto debole, ma il sedere batteva di gran lunga qualsiasi cosa. Sapeva quanto ascendente avesse su di lui, per questo si spogliava appena ne aveva la possibilità, sembrava che dopo averlo visto nudo Steve avesse una sorta di amnesia e dimenticasse tutto ciò che li aveva fatti litigare prima.

«Devo dire che oggi sei stato particolarmente buono, visto che non hai incasinato nulla.» Commentò, guardandosi intorno ed afferrando un cucchiaio di legno, rubandogli il recipiente e cominciando a mescolare l’impasto, lasciandolo a mani vuote. «A cosa devo questa cortesia?» Lo punzecchiò.

«Aspetta a dirlo, sono sveglio solo da un’ora.» Ridacchiò, per continuare: «E’ domenica, è giorno di festa, no?» Si fece prendere la ciotola senza controbattere mentre si avvicinava di più a lui, guardandolo fisso in viso.

«Togliti il grembiule.» Disse Steve, con voce ferma, continuando ad amalgamare il composto, quando poi aveva la testa altrove. Era già stanco di quel giochetto, erano tre settimane che non stavano insieme e non aveva affatto voglia di preliminari estenuanti e frasette inutili. Era sicuro, poi, che per Tony fosse la stessa cosa, visto che erano entrambi ragazzi ed avevano più o meno le stesse esigenze – probabilmente quello era anche più esigente di lui, sotto un certo aspetto. «Tanto non ne hai più bisogno.» Accennò un sorriso, bloccando il braccio e portandosi il cucchiaio sporco alle labbra, per assaggiare di nuovo il composto e metterlo da parte – lo avrebbero infornato dopo, aveva altri piani al momento.

«Perché, non ti piace?» Chiese retorico Tony, che aveva capito benissimo che Steve era lì lì per saltargli addosso, ma voleva mantenere ancora per qualche istante il giochetto. «In verità l’avevo comprato per te, per quello mi sta un po’ grande.» Continuò, mostrando l’ampiezza del grembiule al ragazzo e avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui.

«Davvero? Fammi vedere.» Ribatté immediatamente Steve, riponendo il cucchiaio e mettendosi dietro di lui, abbassando lo sguardo per slacciare il grembiule, e con la scusa si mise palesemente a guardargli il sedere. Non lo vedeva da tre settimane, doveva goderselo per bene, il fatto che lo avrebbe avuto a portata di mano tutti i giorni, da quel momento, lo rincuorava.

Strattonò appena la stoffa, per far cozzare il suo sedere contro il suo bacino e riallacciare il grembiule dietro la sua, di schiena, così che Tony gli stesse incollato. «Sta ad entrambi, così.» Mormorò contro il suo orecchio, portando le mani avanti ed insinuandone una sotto la stoffa rossa, per andare a cercare il suo addome. Scivolò con le dita accanto al suo ombelico, poi sempre più in basso, mentre gli respirava contro il lobo.

Tony sussultò lievemente quando le mani di Steve lo sfiorarono. «Forse è anche troppo grande.» Soffiò all’orecchio del suo ragazzo, mentre faceva andare indietro la testa così da appoggiarla nell’incavo del collo. Quanto gli erano mancate quelle mani e si domandava come accidenti avesse fatto a resistere tutta la giornata precedente alla tentazione di _inaugurare_ il loro appartamento nuovo.

Steve lo spinse appena più avanti, per costringerlo tra il suo corpo ed il bancone, guardandolo negli occhi ed avvicinando le labbra alle sue, felice di ottenere finalmente ciò che voleva. Non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto, quindi era meglio dimenticare la faccenda del litigio e fare pace nel miglior modo che conoscevano, in fondo non era la prima volta che andava così.

«E’ troppo grande?» Lo stuzzicò in modo malizioso, giusto perché gliel’aveva servita su di un piatto d’argento, strusciandosi contro le sue natiche attraverso la stoffa del pigiama per dimostrargli quanto poco tempo gli ci voleva a farlo diventare completamente duro. E la situazione tra le gambe dell’altro non era differente, dal momento che Steve aveva preso ad accarezzargli il pube, fino ad impugnare la base del suo pene con dita ferme, senza però ancora muoverle sulla lunghezza.

Il respiro di Tony iniziava a farsi più rapido, «Lo sai che sono un megalomane e mi piacciono le cose grandi… specie se sono tue.» Si era reso conto solo dopo che aveva dato l’assist per quella battuta a Steve.

Prese a strusciarsi contro di lui, per sentire meglio la sua _presenza -_ in tutti i sensi.

Il biondo lo aiutò a poggiare le mani sul ripiano dell’isolotto, intrecciando le dita con le sue e facendolo inarcare appena, per seguire i suoi movimenti. La frizione delle natiche di Tony contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni era estremamente piacevole, tanto che non poté fare a meno di ansimare e cercare la sua pelle, soffermandosi con le labbra sulla sua guancia e mordendola piano, socchiudendo appena gli occhi. «Hai idea cosa significhi per me starti lontano tre settimane? I giorni sembravano non passare mai.» Confessò, e non era solo una questione fisica, sentiva proprio il bisogno di averlo accanto mente e corpo per sentirsi completo, era l’altra metà della sua mela, qualcosa di cui non riusciva proprio a fare a meno.

Tony strinse le sue dita a quelle di Steve.

«E’ lo stesso per me, _Stebe_ , e lo sai.» Puntualizzò ansimante. Gli era mancato da pazzi, non aveva mai provato niente di simile per nessun’altra persona al mondo. Non aveva mai sentito la mancanza di nessuno in quel modo, neanche per sua madre. Steve ormai era tutto il suo mondo e anche se litigavano per qualsiasi sciocchezza, non poteva immaginare una vita senza di lui.

«Giuri?» La lingua di Steve trovò la pelle dello zigomo di quello e la leccò piano, giusto per ricordarne il sapore, che poi in verità non aveva mai dimenticato. Subito dopo portò le dita lontano dalla mano del moro e le fece scivolare piano sul ripiano, cercando la ciotola in cui Tony aveva riposto il burro che si era mezzo sciolto. «Non ti dispiace se ne rubo un po’?» Chiese, ma vi aveva già infilato l’indice ed il medio dentro, in un gesto piuttosto eloquente, per lubrificare le dita e portarle altrove, ottenuto o no il permesso.

«Giur- _oh_!» Fu il verso che uscì dalla bocca di Tony quando Steve si insinuò dentro di lui con le dita scivolose di burro. Si inarcò maggiormente e sussurrò all’orecchio del fidanzato: «Voglio guardarti in faccia…»

«Non so se te lo meriti.» Mormorò Steve, piuttosto eccitato dal modo in cui quello si era lasciato completamente andare, lasciandogli lo spazio per entrare in lui con le dita senza trovare alcuna difficoltà. Mosse appena le falangi, piegandole quel tanto che bastava per stuzzicarlo maggiormente, scendendo poi con la bocca sulla sua spalla per mordere e leccare la sua pelle, tenendo lo sguardo basso sul suo sedere per bearsi di quella visuale perfetta.

Era così bello, non aveva parole per descriverlo, Tony era tutto bello e lo desiderava da morire, come se non lo avesse mai avuto, ogni volta. Era una sensazione che non aveva mai provato in vita sua, non era di certo un ragazzino viziato, ma a tutti prima o poi le cose venivano a noia, le persone anche, ma a Steve non era mai successo con Tony e pensava non sarebbe mai capitato. Ovviamente sperava lo stesso per l’altro, che invece era molto più volubile riguardo certe cose.

«Come no? Ti ho fatto i cupcakes per colazione…» Soffiò prontamente in risposta Tony, che prese la mano libera di Steve per farsela scivolare nuovamente sotto il grembiule, verso la sua eccitazione.

Poteva benissimo sopportare le manie di ordine e pulizia di Steve se in cambio aveva un trattamento del genere. Quando e come voleva, senza stare a preoccuparsi che poteva arrivare qualcuno a disturbarli.

«E dove sono questi cupcakes?» Non che a quello importasse qualcosa dei cupcakes, quando era impegnato a stuzzicare in quel modo Tony e a divorare lui. Non gli importava della colazione, poteva starsene anche digiuno fino alla sera, l’importante era prima saziare certi appetiti che lo tormentavano da settimane, aveva quasi voglia di non lasciarlo mai andare e di tenerlo ancorato a quel bancone finché entrambi non sarebbero stati troppo esausti per rifarlo. Ma prima dovevano cominciare.

Così, visto che non sapeva mai dirgli di no, decise di accontentarlo anche quella volta. Dopo averlo accarezzato, decise di utilizzare quella stessa mano per slacciare il grembiule che li teneva legati insieme, così da poter far voltare Tony e lasciare che poggiasse il fondoschiena al bordo dell’isolotto.

Lo guardò con divertimento e gli sfilò il grembiule del tutto, lasciandolo sul bancone ed avvicinando il volto al suo, poggiando la bocca contro la sua per fargli schiudere le labbra umide. Nel frattempo spinse il suo bacino, ancora costretto nei pantaloni del pigiama ed i boxer, contro il suo, così da creare una piacevole frizione contro il suo. Con le dita unte di burro gli artigliò un fianco.

Tony a quel punto aprì con foga la bocca, andando a cercare avidamente con la propria lingua quella dell’altro, che sapeva ancora un po’ di dentifricio. Con le mani andò all’elastico del pigiama, per strattonargli giù pantaloni e i boxer. Lanciò una rapida occhiata verso il basso, per gustarsi tutta la magnificenza di Steve, tre settimane erano state un’eternità.

«Cosa guardi, mh?» Mormorò l’altro sulle sue labbra, ansimando pesantemente e spingendosi contro le sue mani alla ricerca di soddisfazione. Adorava lo sguardo di Tony, quando puntava i suoi grandi occhioni ambrati nei suoi e poteva leggervi dentro desiderio ed eccitazione, proprio come in quel momento. Quindi scivolò con entrambe le mani sui suoi glutei, abbassandosi appena e facendo scivolare le dita sulla sua pelle, fino ad artigliare le sue cosce e tirarlo su, per farlo accomodare sul bancone.

«Guardo quanto sei bello… e quanto sono fortunato.» Gli rispose flebilmente. Con una mano andava su e giù sull’erezione di Steve, con l’altro braccio lo cinse al collo, quasi ad aggrapparvisi. Era bello Steve, era dannatamente bello e perfetto. E non di rado si domandava se si meritasse un ragazzo del genere, cosa avesse fatto per meritarselo.

«Davvero?» Domandò retoricamente quello, visto che credeva ad ogni parola che usciva dalla sua bocca e non aveva bisogno di conferme, perché i fatti avevano parlato e parlavano più di ogni altra cosa. Quindi si posizionò tra le sue cosce, e cercò ancora le sue labbra, mugugnando in approvazione per i movimenti svelti e precisi della sua mano, ormai sapeva esattamente come gli piaceva essere toccato. Dopo morse il suo labbro inferiore e si fece spazio tra le sue gambe di nuovo, facendo cozzare le dita contro i suoi testicoli prima di raggiungere di nuovo la sua apertura e penetrarla ancora, questa volta distanziando l’indice dal medio per cominciare a prepararlo sul serio.

«Ti voglio da morire, non so come ho fatto a resistere queste tre settimane, standoti lontano.» Con la lingua gli leccò la bocca, con avidità, muovendo le dita attraverso la sua carne calda e stretta, eccitandosi incredibilmente.

«Davvero.» Rispose Tony, che in quella posizione trovò naturale circondare la vita del suo ragazzo con le gambe. Liberò la presa dall’erezione di Steve e si spinse più vicino a lui, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e ansimò: «Andiamo Steeebe, basta giocare.»

«Hai cominciato tu.» Lo stuzzicò, ruotando le dita all’interno della sua apertura e sogghignando contro le sue labbra, visto che erano poche le volte che lo aveva in pugno - succedeva quasi solo mentre facevano sesso - e voleva godersi il suo momento di sovranità assoluta. Scese con le labbra sul suo collo, leccando la pelle nell’incavo e mordendola in alcuni punti, lasciandovi sopra il segno dei propri denti, come a marcare il territorio.

«E allora finisci tu…» Disse quasi esasperato Tony, che si inarcò con la schiena e con un gesto inconsulto del braccio stava per versare sul pavimento la ciotola dell’impasto dei dolci. Per evitare di fare ulteriori danni, si aggrappò alla schiena di Steve, affondando le unghie nella pelle tonica del suo ragazzo.

A quel punto Steve decise che era il momento giusto per entrambi, non voleva impazzire e non voleva che Tony impazzisse, quindi doveva fare qualcosa per soddisfare entrambi al più presto. Si umettò le labbra, sfilando piano le dita, accarezzandolo con quelle tra le natiche, prima di poggiare la fronte alla sua ed abbassare lo sguardo sui loro bacini.

A tentoni cercò la ciotola del burro, per poter prenderne ancora, dopo che si fu sporcato le dita impugnò la propria erezione, per lubrificarla, anche se Tony era già ben preparato e non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno, ma in quei casi non era mai troppo sicuro. Non voleva fargli male e sapeva quanto poteva essere impulsivo e rude dopo una lunga astinenza - e non era l’unico a saperlo, anche il suo ragazzo lo conosceva bene.

Poggiò l’altra mano nell’incavo del suo collo e spinse il suo busto indietro, per farlo stendere all’indietro. «Così, bravo.» Lo bloccò, facendo indietreggiare appena il suo sedere, in modo che sporgesse oltre il bordo e non avesse intralcio nel penetrarlo. Subito dopo indirizzò il pene tra le sue natiche, spingendo dentro in un unico movimento e gemendo soddisfatto ed appagato nel sentirsi stringere in quella morsa, dopo così tanto tempo.

Tony a quel punto gemette senza ritegno, e strinse ancora di più le gambe attorno al bacino di Steve, spingendosi contro di lui. Lo desiderava come il primo giorno, non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lui. Il freddo che aveva sentito inizialmente, quando si era spogliato per rimanere solo in grembiule era completamente svanito, anzi, ora sentiva delle gocce di sudore imperlargli la fronte.

Le mani di Steve impugnarono i suoi fianchi per far sì che seguisse i suoi movimenti e che i loro bacini si scontrassero allo stesso ritmo. Le sue spinte erano secche e regolari, ma non aveva ancora velocizzato il tutto perché voleva godersi a pieno il momento, mentre dall’alto osservava il corpo di Tony strusciare e muoversi sull’isolotto, tra la farina ed i gusci d’uovo.

«Cristo, se sei bello-- » commentò con l’affanno, gemendo roco ed angolando il bacino, continuando a muoversi senza fermarsi neanche per un secondo. Cominciava a sentire davvero caldo, con i pantaloni ed i boxer ammassati ai suoi piedi ed un ciuffo di capelli che continuava ad ondeggiare contro la sua fronte.

L’erezione di Tony tirava quasi a fargli male, sembrava essere passata un’eternità dalla loro ultima volta, non tre settimane. «Steve, toccami, ti prego.» Poteva fare da sé, ma sentiva la necessità di sentire le mani del suo ragazzo strusciargli contro l’eccitazione, quelle mani che ormai sapevano come muoversi e che riuscivano a fargli vedere le stelle.

«Mh-» mugugnò quello, chinandosi appena in avanti per andare a torturarlo un po’ con la bocca, così da farlo penare per il momento e non accontentarlo finché non avesse cominciato a supplicarlo. Lo baciò al centro del petto, spostandosi poi sul pettorale sinistro per andare a stuzzicarne il capezzolo, prima con i denti e poi con la lingua, succhiando piano quel bottoncino di carne tenera.

Al contempo rallentò i movimenti del bacino, uscendo ed entrando piano per sentire la carne contrarsi contro il suo membro in modo piacevole. Tony era incredibilmente caldo, come ogni volta, e quella era una delle cose che più lo mandavano fuori di testa. Non vi era nulla più caldo del corpo di Tony, e più eccitante. Avrebbe voluto leccarlo ovunque.

Tony liberò un urlo di piacere e corse seriamente il rischio di farsi sentire da tutto vicinato, in fondo era domenica mattina in un quartiere bene della East Coast. Magari i suoi dirimpettai stavano preparandosi per andare a messa. Ma quel pensiero lo sfiorò appena, in quel momento Steve gli aveva catturato la mente e soprattutto il corpo.

«Steve… ti supplico.» Continuò, graffiandogli la schiena e stringendo ancora di più le natiche contro l’erezione del ragazzo.

«Cristo--» gemette quello, contro il suo capezzolo, stringendo i suoi fianchi con possessione ed affondando i denti nella carne sensibile per vendicarsi. Quello era stato un colpo basso, davvero basso, e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi quanto sarebbe durato se Tony continuava a stringersi in quel modo su di lui. «Non—sei… abbastanza convincente.»

Leccò il punto in cui aveva morso e si rimise dritto, guardandolo dall’alto e scostandosi i capelli dalla fronte sudata, cominciando a muovere il bacino con più velocità, poggiando il palmo aperto sul suo addome per provocarlo ancora di più, visto che ad ogni movimento il pene eretto andava a strusciare contro il suo polso, senza però essere toccato mai dalle dita di Steve, che sembrava non avere intenzione di accontentare l’altro, dal momento che aveva ancora il coltello dalla parte del manico.

«Fa, oh… male, Steeeebe, ti prego. Voglio le tue mani.» Supplicò nuovamente Tony, che fece salire una mano verso la nuca del fidanzato e gli afferrò i capelli. Voleva toccarsi da solo ma innanzitutto sapeva che Steve non gliel’avrebbe permesso e poi perché sentiva proprio la necessità fisica delle mani dell’altro.

Inarcando la schiena seguiva il ritmo delle spinte del ragazzo e ansimava sempre più forte.

Il biondo si chinò per incontrare le sue labbra, lamentandosi appena per la presa che l’altro aveva sui suoi capelli, ma tutto sommato non gli dispiaceva affatto, anzi. Quindi leccò piano la sua bocca, andando con la mano ad afferrare il suo membro alla base e cominciando a pomparlo a ritmo delle spinte, sempre più veloci e secche, segno che lui stesso era saturo ed aveva bisogno di maggiore frizione e contatto per raggiungere l’agognato orgasmo.

Angolò il bacino come sapeva e colpì la prostata del suo ragazzo, con precisione millimetrica, neanche avesse un radar. Ormai conosceva perfettamente il corpo dell’altro, conosceva tutti i modi per donargli piacere e sapeva esattamente quali punti toccare e colpire per portarlo in alto.

«Così va bene?—Se continui ad urlare ci cacceranno di casa.» Lo punzecchiò con voce roca, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e colpendo ancora una volta il suo punto, giusto per far sì che le sue previsioni si realizzassero.

«Cristo, finalmente.» Sfiatò, spingendosi nel pugno di Steve. «E’ tutta colpa tua se urlo…» Continuò, segno che aveva ripreso a gran fatica le connessioni neuronali, anche se sentiva di star arrivando velocemente al suo punto di non ritorno, era già bello che andato e la mano di Steve gli aveva dato il colpo di grazia.

Si avvicinò nuovamente alla sua bocca per baciarlo avidamente e ricambiò il morso al labbro inferiore.

«Certo—che è colpa mia. Sono l’unico che ti – fotte così bene.» Gli ricordò l’altro, sorridendo malizioso, mentre i loro gemiti si mescolavano, sempre più alti e frequenti, segno che stavano per capitolare e lo avrebbero fatto quasi in sincrono. Ovviamente c’era sempre un po’ di competizione, Steve faceva in modo da farlo venire per primo ogni volta, anche se spesso era capitato il contrario, quando Tony prendeva in mano le redini della situazione.

Fece ruotare il pollice sul suo glande e strinse le dita contro la sua carne dura, velocizzando i movimenti del polso per far sì che raggiungesse l’orgasmo, spingendo una, due, tre volte contro la sua prostata.

Tony iniziò a tremare visibilmente, segno che era arrivato al dunque. Venne praticamente nella mano di Steve sporcando gli addomi di entrambi, con un gemito ancora più rumoroso degli altri. Non si fermò però a spingersi contro il suo ragazzo, voleva farlo venire immediatamente dopo.

«Dai Steve, vieni, vieni per me.» Lo invitò ansimante e ad alta voce.

«Merda-» imprecò quello, sentendosi stringere con sempre più insistenza da quello, tra le sue cosce, tanto che non resistette e, dopo circa tre spinte, si svuotò in lui con un gemito alto e di gola – e quello di sicuro era penetrato attraverso le pareti, per quanto ne poteva sapere.

Si aggrappò immediatamente al bancone, poggiando la fronte sul petto di quello, uscendo da lui e restando comunque immobile in quella posizione. Gli sembrava un sogno essere riuscito finalmente ad avere un orgasmo, dopo tutto quel tempo a masturbarsi al telefono. Non era la stessa cosa, inutile neanche metterle a paragone, ma in assenza d’altro avevano dovuto arrangiarsi. «Finalmente.» Sfiatò, con voce bassa, sbuffando una risatina di soddisfazione.

Ancora con le gambe intrecciate al bacino di Steve, Tony ridacchiò con il respiro pesante: «Se iniziamo così, i vicini ci faranno cacciare via molto presto.» Gli accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e si sporse di qualche centimetro per baciargli la testa, poi si guardò attorno e notò che avevano fatto un bel disastro.

Il recipiente con l’impasto era in bilico, doveva aver dato un colpo involontario anche alla farina, perché era sparsa ovunque e i gusci delle uova erano finiti a terra.

«Bè, guarda che casino. Chi pulisce adesso?» Scherzò.

«Tu, mi pare ovvio.»

L’ovvia risposta di Tony fu un grugnito di disapprovazione, era ancora steso con la schiena all’isolotto e tese le mani verso Steve per farsi aiutare ad alzarsi, mentre lo liberava dalla presa delle sue gambe.

«Prima però, doccia!»

«Non credo proprio.» Ribatté quello, aiutandolo a tirarsi su e lasciandogli un bacio veloce sulle labbra per arruffianarselo un po'. «Ieri ho scritto una canzone, sai?»

«E dovrei pulire in queste condizioni?» Si indicò, dopo essere saltato giù dal mobile. «E poi sarei io lo zozzone?» Ridacchiò, mentre abbracciava di nuovo Steve e gli baciava i pettorali.

«Che canzone hai scritto?» Gli chiese.

«Ieri.» Ribadì quello, facendogli la radiografia e dicendosi mentalmente che forse sarebbe stato meglio farlo vestire, prima che si mettesse a ripulire il tutto. «Non riuscivo a dormire, e pensavo a tutto quello che ci è successo. E' un po' triste.» Ammise, ma era piuttosto fiero di quello che aveva scritto.

Un brivido di freddo scosse Tony, che si sentì nuovamente colpevole per la giornata precedente.

«Sono stato proprio un cretino a lasciare tutto per aria, ma ti giuro che non l’ho fatto per dispetto. Tornavo a casa sempre stanco.» Si strinse al petto del ragazzo più alto e se non fosse stata una persona, si poteva tranquillamente affermare che stesse facendo le fusa.

Quello non perse tempo e gli circondò i fianchi con le braccia, annusando i suoi capelli ed accarezzando appena la sua pelle nuda. «So che è colpa mia, sono maniacale in certe cose, me ne rendo conto, ma proprio non riesco a stare sereno quando c'è confusione intorno a me.» Confessò, e lo pensava davvero. In fondo era l'unico, tra i ragazzi che conosceva, ad avere quelle manie di perfezione, ogni cosa doveva essere nel punto giusto, tutto doveva essere in ordine.

«Ssshhh, non dire niente.» Tony gli accarezzò la schiena dolcemente. Poi si staccò leggermente da lui, per alzare la testa e guardarlo in volto. «Senti, lo so che vorresti vedermi ripulire la cucina così come mamma mi ha fatto. Ma io non sono abituato a queste temperature, ho freddo.» Si lamentò imitando la voce di un bambino. «… E poi voglio sentire la canzone.»

Steve gli passò una mano nel ciuffo scuro, per scostare alcune ciocche di capelli dalla sua fronte e contemplare il suo sguardo ambrato ed ipnotico. «Okay, si può fare.» Concesse, quindi, baciandolo ancora una volta a stampo. «Allora mentre tu ti fai una doccia e metti qualcosa addosso, io vado a prendere la chitarra ed il blocco.» Così dicendo, si chinò per tirare su i pantaloni ed i boxer, ancora ammassati alle sue caviglie.

«Affare fatto.» Rispose Tony con un sorriso e corse prima in camera a prendere qualcosa da mettersi addosso per stare in casa e poi si avviò in bagno, aprì l’acqua calda e si immerse sotto al gettito d’acqua.

Non aveva granché voglia di mettersi a pulire, se ne sarebbe rimasto tutto il giorno sul divano con Steve, però non voleva scatenare un’altra rissa. In fondo il ragazzo si era messo a pulire l’appartamento da cima a fondo con sei ore di aereo addosso, poteva anche accettare di ripulire un po’ di pasticcio in cucina.

Così Steve si avviò verso lo studio, la porta era aperta, e sembrava tutto in ordine anche lì, proprio come lo aveva lasciato quella notte. Era contento che, almeno, sotto un certo aspetto, Tony si impegnasse per non rimettere la casa in disordine - e sapeva che, per quanto era disordinato, quello era un grosso sforzo. Lo apprezzava, insomma.

Appena entrò nello studio, però, si accorse di qualcosa a cui non aveva fatto caso il giorno prima, probabilmente perché era troppo impegnato a litigare con il suo ragazzo. Nella stanza vi erano molte foto di loro due insieme, ed anche foto di quell'estate trascorsa ad Ibiza e in Italia. Non pensava che Tony le avesse fatte sviluppare tutte, ed invece erano proprio tante, si chiese se ce ne fossero altre anche in camera da letto, visto che era stato troppo distratto da altro per accorgersene.

Si avvicinò ad uno degli scaffali della libreria ed afferrò la cornice, osservando la foto contenuta al suo interno. Vi erano lui, Sam e Thor mezzi ubriachi, spalla contro spalla e sorridenti, e Tony un po' in disparte con un drink tra le mani, uno di quelli che facevano ai chioschetti in spiaggia. Ricordava che una ragazza aveva scattato quella foto, con la loro macchina fotografica, ma si accorse solo in quel momento quanto Tony fosse infastidito dalla cosa, e ricordava anche il perché.

 


	29. We are young

  


Boston non era così male come si era aspettato. Essendo una città universitaria era colma di ragazzi e ragazze di ogni tipo e, un po’ come a L.A., la gente era aperta e moderna – essendo popolata da giovani. In più il clima era sopportabile, per chi come lui era stato abituato al caldo, essendo stato prima in Australia e poi in California.

Quel giorno Steve aveva deciso di unirsi a Tony per il pranzo. Quello gli aveva dato l’indirizzo del Pub in cui si recava di solito, dopo le lezioni mattutine, per mettere qualcosa sotto i denti. Visto che quel giorno non doveva andare in sala di registrazione, gli sembrava giusto raggiungere il suo ragazzo per stare un po’ con lui, visto che a causa degli impegni reciproci passavano relativamente poco tempo insieme – o almeno, rispetto a come succedeva quando erano ancora nella _high school_.

Quel locale era piuttosto frequentato, vi erano ragazzi che sostavano sul marciapiede e ridevano e scherzavano insieme, un po’ tutti carichi di libri ed altre cose. Per un attimo, vedendoli, si pentì quasi di non essersi iscritto a propria volta all’università, in qualche modo si sentiva escluso e pensava che fosse un’esperienza che avrebbero dovuto fare tutti, nel bene e nel male. Ma alla fine aveva scelto la strada della musica e voleva portare avanti la sua passione e vedere come sarebbe andata – in caso, era ancora giovane ed aveva tempo per ripensarci.

Tirò giù la zip della giacca di pelle ed infilò il piccolo blocchetto su cui aveva segnato l’indirizzo – che si portava sempre dietro insieme ad una penna – in tasca, pensando che non fosse una cosa molto _cool_ portarsi dietro quella roba, lo faceva sembrare un secchione, o qualcosa del genere. Non che gli importasse davvero di apparire alla moda agli occhi di quella gente che nemmeno conosceva.

Entrò nel pub e si guardò intorno, adocchiando subito Tony, a qualche metro da lui, seduto ad un tavolo con un altro ragazzo. Non poté fare a meno di avvertire un moto di gelosia quando fece la radiografia al nuovo amico di quello. Moro, pelle chiarissima, occhi celesti: era davvero molto carino, e sembrava non essere l’unico a pensarlo. Un sacco di ragazze e ragazzi buttavano occhiate a quel tavolo, fissando Tony con un certo interesse e facendo la stessa cosa con l’altro ragazzo. Si disse che non doveva diventare paranoico, non voleva fare una brutta figura, quindi si avvicinò al tavolo, avvertendo a propria volta degli occhi addosso, e si sedette di fronte ai due, accennando un sorriso. «Ehi, ti ho trovato.» Salutò, non sapendo come comportarsi, non voleva fare qualcosa che avrebbe infastidito il suo ragazzo.

Stark si era ambientato bene all’università fin da subito. Si era scrollato via il ruolo di bullo della scuola e si era dedicato immediatamente sia ai corsi che alle attività extracurriculari che offriva l’Istituto. Aveva conosciuto un sacco di ragazzi con cui poteva liberamente parlare di qualunque cosa senza doversi preoccupare di dare l’impressione di essere il più figo di tutti. Finalmente poteva essere se stesso senza restrizioni. Aveva legato immediatamente con questo ragazzo, Charles Xavier, mente finissima, iscritto anche lui ad ingegneria ma interessato ad una nuova branca che si stava facendo largo da poco: bioingegneria.

Quando vide Steve, gli si illuminò il volto. «Eccoti!» Gli fece segno di sedersi accanto a lui e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. «Stebe, ti presento un mio collega, Charles. Pranziamo spesso assieme.»

Il ragazzo allungò immediatamente la mano verso quello, accennando un sorriso e stringendo la sua, mentre lo scrutava piuttosto insistentemente, quasi a volerlo leggere dentro e capire che intenzioni aveva con Tony – in caso ne avesse. «Piacere di conoscerti.» Disse cordialmente, era pure sempre una persona educata, nonostante lo infastidisse un po’ che quel ragazzo avesse subito legato con lui – sembrava davvero molto giovane, infatti non avrebbe mai detto che frequentava l’università se la cosa non fosse stata esplicita.

Dopo ritornò a sedersi composto, guardandosi intorno e adocchiando un paio di morette ad un tavolo poco lontano da loro, che li fissavano e chiacchieravano tra di loro – probabilmente stavano commentando il fatto che Tony lo avesse baciato sulla guancia. «Beh, se queste sono le brillanti menti universitarie, non mi pento di aver scelto di fare il musicista.»Borbottò tra sé e sé, ritornando poi a guardare il suo ragazzo. «Allora, cosa avete fatto di bello oggi voi scienziati pazzi?» Scherzò, per smorzare la tensione e non mostrarsi ingelosito.

«Piacere mio.» Rispose cordialmente Charles. «Finalmente ti conosco di persona, Tony non fa che parlare di te.» Gli rivolse un sorriso, aveva percepito che Steve era infastidito, ma non voleva darci troppo peso, per cercare di metterlo a suo agio.

«Bè,» Esordì Tony. «Io e Charlie avevamo in mente di aprire una confraternita tutta nostra!» Diede un sorso alla sua cola e fece segno alla cameriera di raggiungerli, così da prendere l’ordinazione di Steve. «Cosa vuoi mangiare?»

Steve diede un’occhiata al menù plastificato sul tavolo, storcendo appena il naso perché non aveva programmato prima il proprio pasto, ed odiava scegliere sul momento, visto la sua innata pignoleria. Lanciò un’occhiata alla cameriera che si era avvicinata, munita di blocchetto per le ordinazioni.

«Una Sprite e un doppio cheeseburger con bacon, senza cipolle.» Ripose il menu, mentre la ragazza si allontanava, riportando l’attenzione su Tony. «Una confraternita? Perché, non ce n’è nessuna che vi piace? Non penso avrebbero problemi ad accettarvi.» Poi guardò di nuovo Charles. «Buffo. Invece Tony non mi ha mai parlato di te.» Disse, accennando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisini finti e fasulli, che il suo ragazzo conosceva bene, quello era il modo in cui ostentava calma quando invece era molto nervoso. «Strano, mi parla sempre di tutti i ragazzi _carini_ che conosce.» Continuò, sempre più sarcastico. «Gli sarà passato di mente.»

Il ragazzo rise benevolo, «Evidentemente in questi giorni Tony aveva cose più interessanti di me da raccontarti. Vivete assieme, no?»

Tony aveva già capito l’andazzo della situazione e alzò gli occhi al cielo, la gelosia del fidanzato era quasi patologica. «Stebe, io e Charles siamo gay, siamo nel 1986 e per quanto possa essere emancipata Boston, una certa mentalità è ancora piuttosto conservatrice. Per quanto siamo entrambi sfondati di soldi, avremmo qualche problemuccio ad entrare in una confraternita regolare.» Diede un altro sorso alla sua bibita e continuò, ignorando deliberatamente la battutaccia sul non avergli parlato di Xavier. «Avremmo anche trovato il posto. Una villettina proprio appena fuori il campus. Stavamo pensando al nome.»

«E da quando sei gay? Fino a ieri andavi a letto con le ragazze, adesso ti sei deciso da che parte stare?» Gli domandò il biondo, sempre più agitato, infilando le mani sotto al tavolo e torcendosi le dita, serrando appena la mascella e continuando a fissare Charles. Cominciava davvero ad innervosirsi. Non capiva perché Tony sentisse il bisogno di circondarsi di ragazzi e di dare nell’occhio, gli sembrava di essere ritornato a scuola, quando veniva messo da parte per un gruppetto di stupide cheerleader o Christine, o Tanya, o l’oca popolare di turno. «Non capisco dove vuoi andare a parare. Perché vuoi una confraternita di soli gay?» Domandò, guardandolo di sbieco. «Così non devi nemmeno andarteli a cercare? Sembra comodo.» Dopodiché si rivolse di nuovo a Charles. «Sì, viviamo insieme. Ti interessa?»

Tony e Charles si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa veloce. «Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi, Stebe. Non è una cosa messa in piedi per rimorchiare, ma è soprattutto simbolica. E’ giusto iniziare a parlare di diritti e di consapevolezza. E ti vorrei ricordare che sono fidanzato con un ragazzo, il che non mi rende propriamente eterosessuale, nonostante sia andato a letto con delle ragazze in passato. Ora calmati e mangiamo i nostri panini.» Cercò di rassicurarlo Tony, intanto che la cameriera portava gli hamburger dei ragazzi.

«E comunque la confraternita si chiamerà TauChi, dalle iniziali dei nostri nomi.» Aggiunse Charles.

E quello sguardo d’intesa urtò ancora di più il biondo, se possibile, che fissò il cheeseburger storcendo il naso, gli si era improvvisamente chiuso lo stomaco. Da quanto si conoscevano quei due? Lo trattava come se fossero amici – o anche di più, a quel punto – da sempre. Poteva accettarlo quando si trattava di Bucky, che era molto eterosessuale, ma non poteva accettarlo quando si trattava di un ragazzo indubbiamente bello, molto intelligente, con un sacco di cose in comune con Tony, che poteva tranquillamente dargli del filo da torcere.

«Ma se fino a ieri nemmeno volevi che si sapesse in giro che uscivi con dei ragazzi.» Gli ricordò ancora una volta Steve, scostando il piatto, perché l’odore del panino lo stava nauseando. Non voleva essere meschino, ma immaginare Tony circondato da ragazzi gli faceva mancare la terra sotto i piedi. «Questo significa che passerai la maggior parte del tempo con i tuoi amiconi dell’università, a bighellonare in confraternita. Potevi dirmelo prima, me ne restavo a Los Angeles, almeno lì avevo degli amici.» Fissò Charles, adirato, sentendosi trattato come un ignorante. «Conosco il greco, non c’è bisogno di stare a puntualizzare. Solo perché non frequento l’università non significa che sia un incapace capra ignorante. Se proprio lo vuoi sapere, mi hanno accettato ad Oxford e Sydney immediatamente.» Non sapeva perché stava dicendo quelle cose, ma il fatto che Charles fosse un piccolo genietto, proprio come Tony, e che con lui quest’ultimo potesse parlare di materie scientifiche, lo faceva sentire un attimo inferiore. Non si era mai sentito così prima, era sempre stato lui quello secchione.

«Non volevo darti dell’ignorante, Steve. Lungi da me.»Rispose Charles. Tony, che nel frattempo si era scofanato già metà panino, fece segno all’amico di stare tranquillo, che se la sarebbe vista lui.

«Steve, non ti sembra il caso di darti una calmata? Sei qui da un quarto d’ora e già sei andato in escandescenza, per cosa poi? Bel modo di presentarti alla gente e di fare nuove amicizie. Poi non venire a dirmi che sei solo, se aggredisci così la gente.» L’insistenza del fidanzato a mantenere un atteggiamento aggressivo aveva iniziato ad infastidire Stark, che aveva iniziato a perdere la pazienza. Ci provava lui, a mantenere la calma, ma quando Rogers si intestardiva in quel modo c’era ben poco da fare.

Steve sbuffò una risatina nervosa, girandosi di scatto verso quello. Era stato un colpo basso, in parte sapeva di esserselo meritato, ma proprio non ce la faceva ad accettare che Tony lo avesse fatto passare di nuovo per lo sfigatello senza amici.

«E’ questo che pensi di me, allora? Credi che non possa avere degli amici? Ti sbagli di grosso, invece. Posso averne quanti ne voglio, non me ne frega un cazzo di conoscere i fighetti sfondati di soldi e figli di papà della tua università, che non sanno niente della vita e hanno sempre avuto la pappa bella pronta.» Ribatté acido, non curandosi di poter offendere ulteriormente Charles, in quel modo. «Io piaccio alla gente, e non per i miei soldi, ma per quello che sono. Quanti dei tuoi amichetti possono dire la stessa cosa? Ho un sacco di amici a Los Angeles, musicisti come me, con cui ho esperienze da condividere e cose profonde di cui parlare. Non trattarmi da stupido bamboccione, perché non lo sono affatto. Solo perché sono biondo e riesco a tenere una palla da football in mano non vuol dire che sia un deficiente. Pensi di essere meglio di me solo perché tu e la tua lobby di pseudo scienziati fighetti sapete mettere in fila tre numeri e parlare di fisica quantistica?» Dovette riprendere fiato dopo quello sproloquio, e per disperazione prese anche un sorso di Sprite. Non alzò mai la voce, però, perché era una persona educata e non voleva dare spettacolo.

«Stai facendo tutto tu, Steve. Come al tuo solito.» Tony non lo guardava neanche, talmente si era irritato. Continuava a mangiare il suo panino e a bere la sua bibita, mentre faceva la ramanzina al fidanzato. «Ti ho semplicemente detto che non puoi porti sulla difensiva con chiunque ti presenti io. Non sto dicendo che sei una capra. Non l’ho mai detto né l’ho mai pensato. Sto semplicemente affermando che se sbrani le persone, difficilmente ci farai amicizia. Se non ti avessi voluto qui, se ti considerassi un deficiente senza cervello, non ti avrei dato l’occasione di venire a vivere con me, ti avrei liquidato in due parole e ti avrei mollato a Los Angeles. Quando vuoi ficcarti in quella testa di granito che per me tu vieni prima di tutto il resto?»

Charles ritenne opportuno non prendere parola, a quel punto. La situazione si era fatta troppo personale perché si intromettesse, quindi continuò a gustarsi il suo pranzo, con un certo imbarazzo.

«E ci risiamo.» Rise il biondino, nervoso. «Lo dici come se mi stessi facendo un favore, Tony, ogni santa volta. _Oh mio Dio, io sono Tony Stark, posso avere chi voglio, ma ho scelto te. Quale grande privilegio!_ —ma per favore, scendi un po’ dal piedistallo. E cosa delle mie parole non ti è chiaro? Non me ne frega niente di farmi amiche le persone che mi presenti, visto che non ci ho nulla a che spartire con i tuoi amichetti imbottiti di soldi.» Il fatto che Tony continuasse a mangiare come se niente fosse, poi, lo infastidiva ancora di più. Non voleva litigare di fronte a quel tizio, ma a quel punto, non poteva più tirarsi indietro. «Vuoi farti la tua confraternita di ricchi ragazzini viziati, gay ed annoiati? Bene. Ma non ti aspettare che faccia i salti di gioia, né che approvi la cosa, perché mi infastidisce solamente il fatto che tu abbia bisogno di circondarti di continuo di persone per avere l’approvazione altrui e gonfiare il tuo ego che è già pronto per l’implosione.» Passò i palmi delle mani appena sudati sui jeans. «E’ così che funziona una relazione, ma tu fai sempre di testa tua come se non dovessi dar conto a nessuno. Fai come ti pare, e vaffanculo tu e la tua confraternita.» Era quasi tentato di andarsene, a quel punto, ma voleva portare avanti la discussione per vedere quello cosa avrebbe deciso di fare.

«Allora, visto che tu sai sempre tutto, anche perché decido di fare determinate cose, piuttosto che altre, cosa cazzo ci sei venuto a fare qui? In mezzo a tutti questi fighetti pieni di soldi, eh, Steve? Cosa pretendi? Che non faccia amicizie? Finalmente, dopo diciotto fottutissimi anni posso parlare ai miei coetanei senza mettere in piedi dei teatrini e no, non va bene perché Steve Rogers è un geloso patologico del cazzo e se rivolgo la parola a qualcuno è solo perché voglio umiliarlo oppure perché voglio scoparmi quel qualcuno. Hai sempre ragione tu, eh? Mai una volta che tu dia fiducia alle mie parole o a quello che voglio fare. C’è sempre un tornaconto dietro.» Tirò fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca e lanciò venti dollari sul tavolo per pagare il suo panino e lasciare la mancia alla ragazza.

«Ci sono venuto per te, ma sembra non te ne freghi niente di passare del tempo con me, visto che ti sei già creato la tua bella schiera di amichetti con cui passare il tempo a fare festini.» Ribatté quello, guardandolo e capendo che se ne stava andando. Di certo non lo avrebbe fermato, al diavolo lui, non gliel’avrebbe data vinta, era stanco di corrergli dietro. «Non si tratta di gelosia, qui, si tratta di rispetto. Io ti lascio mettere bocca nelle mie cose, perché è giusto, siamo una coppia, ma tu non lo fai mai. Non mi dici mai un cazzo, non mi chiedi mai cosa mi sta bene e cosa no, non provi mai a venirmi incontro.»

Tony nel frattempo si era alzato e si era messo a tracolla la sua borsa. «No, una cosa te la dico, Steve Rogers. Vaffanculo. E io che sto ancora qui a cercare di spiegarmi.» Si rivolse all’amico «Ciao Charlie, scusami per questo teatrino. Vado a studiare, ci becchiamo in giro.» Si allontanò e piantò in asso entrambi i ragazzi, senza voltarsi indietro neanche una volta.

Steve lo guardò sparire oltre la porta del locale e non disse nulla. In un momento tutta la riabbia scemò e quello che ne restò fu solo amarezza e delusione, per l’ennesimo litigio. Sembrava che le cose andassero sempre peggio da quando si era trasferito lì, avevano passato dei mesi fantastici dopo la scuola, senza mai litigare, ma adesso che si ritrovavano a fare i conti con qualcosa più grande di loro – sì, perché erano troppo giovani per una convivenza – non riuscivano a trovare un punto d’incontro.

Si voltò verso Charles e notò il volto sinceramente dispiaciuto, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa per il modo in cui lo aveva trattato. Forse aveva ragione Tony, ci aveva fatto una pessima figura, nemmeno lo conosceva.

«Scusami, davvero, sono mortificato—io non sono così, non so nemmeno perché me la sono presa tanto. E’ solo che sono geloso marcio, non riesco a controllare questa cosa, e mi sento così stupido per averti giudicato senza neanche conoscerti.» Dio, era quasi tentato di andarsene e correre dietro Tony, ma sapeva che dovevano sbollire entrambi, altrimenti sarebbero arrivati alle mani. «Posso pagarti il pranzo? Così non mi sento un totale idiota.»

«Non ci pensare nemmeno, Steve.» Rispose Charles. «E poi tranquillo. Il mio fidanzato ha un gran bel temperamento come il tuo, forse anche più ostinato.» Cercò di rassicurarlo. «Sono abituato a certi scatti d’ira. Più che altro mi dispiace avervi visto litigare. Tony ci tiene a te, veramente. Non lo dico tanto per.»

Diede una sorsata al suo tè freddo e continuava a scrutarlo, come a volerlo leggere.

E il biondo si sentì ancora più idiota nello scoprire che quello aveva pure un ragazzo. Così sbuffò una risata nervosa, passandosi le dita tra i capelli e scuotendo la testa. «Non so cosa ci sta succedendo. Da quando mi sono trasferito qui non facciamo altro che litigare per qualsiasi stupidaggine. Ammetto che la maggior parte delle volte è colpa mia, e che probabilmente siamo troppo giovani per una convivenza. Insomma, io e Tony siamo davvero agli antipodi, questo lo sapevo già prima, ma finché eravamo a Los Angeles non mi era mai sembrato un problema.» Non sapeva nemmeno perché gli stava dicendo quelle cose, lo conosceva appena, ma nonostante sembrasse molto giovane aveva l’aria pacata e saggia di chi di cose ne aveva viste nella sua vita, gli sembrava un buon confidente.

Charles sorrise. «E’ così anche per me ed Erik. Anche lui lavora nel mondo della musica e ha qualche anno più di me. All’inizio della nostra convivenza ci saltavamo al collo praticamente per ogni nonnulla. Poi ci abbiamo fatto l’abitudine. Tra i due mi sembri tu quello più ragionevole, cerca di rilassarti e di capire che per Tony tutta questa situazione è nuova esattamente come lo è per te. E devi fidarti di lui, ti ama troppo per anche solo farsi sfiorare l’idea di tradirti.»

«Lo so, è che divento paranoico. So che il passato è passato, ma ho lottato con le unghie e con i denti per averlo, per stare con lui… sono molto territoriale, ultimamente. Tony non ha mai avuto una relazione lunga – e nemmeno io – prima si annoiava in fretta delle persone. Non vorrei si annoiasse anche di me.» Finalmente decise di afferrare il suo cheeseburger e dargli un morso, gli era ritornato l’appetito, parlare con il ragazzo sembrava aiutare. «Lui è molto socievole, riesce a farsi amici in pochissimo tempo, io sto più sulle mie, invece, per questo delle volte mi chiedo se questa cosa non possa infastidirlo, in qualche modo, o annoiarlo.»

L’altro ragazzo diede un altro sorso al suo tè, il suo club sandwich l’aveva finito durante il litigio dei due _piccioncini_. «Non conosco Tony da molto tempo, ma ho un talento, Steve: quello di capire le persone al volo. E credo proprio che se ci fosse il rischio che Tony si annoi con te, _di te_ , non sareste arrivati fino a questo punto. Non hai neanche la più pallida idea di come parla di te e di come gli si illumina il viso quando lo fa.»

«Davvero?» Steve faticava ancora a credere a certe cose, non perché non si fidasse di Tony o credesse che i suoi sentimenti fossero fasulli, ma perché quello non si sbottonava mai più di tanto e non era bravo a parole, se la cavava meglio con i fatti. Per questo non riusciva ad immaginarselo a parlare di lui con qualcun altro. Anche Steve parlava spesso di lui con i suoi amici, e solo bene, quando lo avevano preso al MIT non aveva fatto altro che elogiarlo per mesi e mesi – nonostante non stessero insieme e fossero ancora in fase di stallo – tanto che Sam e Thor lo avevano mandato a quel paese, ad un certo punto.

«E’ solo che… lui è così perfetto, e bello, ed intelligente. Insomma, non ho mai avuto problemi o complessi di inferiorità, e so che è tutto nella mia testa, ma delle volte mi è sembrato quasi che la gente, o i nostri amici, ci guardassero e si chiedessero: ma perché sta con lui? –delle volte me lo sono chiesto anche io.

«Sì, Steve, è tutto nella tua testa. Non devi affatto preoccuparti di lui e delle sue intenzioni. Ti posso assicurare che spesso e volentieri è lui che dice di non essere abbastanza per uno come te.» Rispose pacatamente Xavier.

Il ragazzo sorrise mentre finiva il suo panino con una certa voracità. Sapere quelle cose lo rincuorava, in fondo Tony non gli aveva mai detto nulla del genere, e quelle poche volte che lo aveva fatto, l’imbarazzo celato lo aveva portato a farlo scherzando. Steve aveva bisogno di sicurezze, la maggior parte del tempo, e teneva molto al fatto che quella cosa funzionasse, che la loro convivenza andasse a buon fine, perché non voleva separarsi da lui.

«Penso che dovete farlo.» Asserì poi. «Intendo, creare la confraternita. Avete ragione, è il momento che la gente diventi consapevole. Se non fossi così geloso l’avrei presa bene fin dall’inizio, ma immaginare Tony circondato di ragazzi mi crea un certo disagio.»

«Guarda che puoi venirci anche tu, quando vuoi.» Charles pensava che quell’invito potesse tranquillizzare definitivamente Rogers. «Credimi, abbiamo avuto l’idea per una questione di consapevolezza e presa di coscienza, non per rimorchiare. Posso assicurarti che se il motivo fosse solo quello, Erik mi farebbe finire su una sedia a rotelle, dopo avermi fatto saltare via tutti i denti.» Scoppiò a ridere. «Non ha mezze misure, per nulla.»

«Wow, sembra piuttosto violento.» Rise Steve, prendendo un sorso di Sprite e guardandosi intorno, controllando l’orario, probabilmente stava trattenendo troppo il ragazzo, il pub si era già mezzo svuotato. «Se vuoi ti accompagno al campus, non devo andare in sala di registrazione, sono alla ricerca di un po’ di ispirazione.» Tirò fuori dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans il portafogli, e pagò il pranzo per tutti e tre, riprendendo i soldi di Tony, così da restituirglieli poi a casa. «Devi vederti con Tony, dopo?»

«Diciamo che è irruento.» Gli rispose e poi guardò l’orologio. «Sì, decisamente devo andare, ho una lezione tra mezz’ora. Vieni pure con me, senza problemi. E grazie per il pranzo.» Si alzò scrollandosi di dosso le briciole e prese il suo zaino. «No, non abbiamo lezioni in comune, oggi. Ma sicuramente lo incrocerò per i corridoi. Lo convincerò a non farti troppe scenate a casa.»

Steve si alzò a propria volta e lo precedette, uscendo dal locale ed aspettando che quello lo affiancasse. «Non c’è bisogno, lui non è il tipo da scenate, mi ignora e basta, quello che fa le scenate sono io.» Spiegò, ricordando il litigio di qualche giorno prima. Avvertiva un certo malessere nel pensare a quanto tempo stessero passando a litigare, piuttosto che a stare insieme e magari uscire a divertirsi. «Il tuo ragazzo ha la tua età? Vivete insieme?»

«Allora gli dirò di non ignorarti.» Rise lo studente. «No, ha qualche anno più di me. Ma è già da un anno che viviamo insieme. Io sono di qui, ho frequentato il liceo non molto lontano dal campus. Avrei dovuto aspettare di compiere diciotto anni prima di viverci insieme, ma non ce l’abbiamo fatta. All’inizio è stata terribile. Io avevo da rispettare gli orari di scuola e lui, invece, di orari non ne aveva proprio.»

«Io sono originario di Brooklyn, ma ho vissuto un po’ ovunque, per questo pensavo fosse facile trasferirmi qui e vivere con Tony, invece non è così semplice come sembra, in più qui mi sento un po’ tagliato fuori perché non frequento l’università, quando andavo al liceo era più facile, perfino in Italia sono riuscito ad integrarmi, nonostante l’ostacolo iniziale della lingua.» Spiegò, chiudendo la zip del giubbotto e guardandosi intorno, seguendo l’altro visto che non sapeva qual era la strada che li avrebbe condotti al campus. «Penso che mi ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per abituarmi, ma tutto sommato qui non è male – a parte per il fatto che tutti tifano per i Patriots, ed io sono un fan dei Giants.» Sdrammatizzò, non sapendo se l’altro seguiva il football o no.

Charles scoppiò a ridere. «Occhio a non dirlo troppo ad alta voce.» Poi tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del giubbotto e ne offrì una a Steve, prima di mettersene una in bocca lui e accendersela. «E’ che non sei più con la tua famiglia, non hai più i ritmi della scuola, alzarti sempre alla stessa ora, pranzare sempre alla stessa ora, fare i compiti, eccetera eccetera eccetera. Ma sono certo che ti abituerai velocemente ai nuovi ritmi.»

Steve accettò la sigaretta e se l’accese, lanciando un’occhiata al cielo, sembrava quasi minacciasse di piovere. «Esatto. Mi sembra di non avere nulla da fare, qui, ed è frustrante. Tony passa la maggior parte del tempo sui suoi libri, ed io non riesco a mettere tre parole in fila, quando i discografici mi mettono pressione perché finisca di scrivere in fretta testi e musica per il mio album. Non ho molte ispirazioni, mi sembra tutto monotono» Prese una boccata di fumo e fece spallucce.

«Ah, ecco perché attacchi briga con Tony allora.» Scoppiò a ridere Charles, soprattutto per far capire al ragazzo che stesse scherzando, poi tirò una lunga boccata alla sua sigaretta. «Stai tranquillo, vedrai che tutto si aggiusterà.»

«Mi sento un po’ trascurato, ad essere sincero, ma immagino sia normale. Per lui è tutto nuovo, adesso, è da un sacco di tempo che mi parla di questo, dei suoi progetti futuri. Insomma, è uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, mi sembra di star rovinando tutto, delle volte. Dovrei semplicemente lasciargli vivere l’università al meglio e non stargli troppo addosso, ma è dura.» Lanciò un’occhiata a Charles e gli sorrise, quel ragazzo gli piaceva, era simpatico, e si sentiva ancora un idiota ad averlo offeso. «Anche il tuo ragazzo è tanto geloso?»

«Purtroppo l’università ci porta via un sacco di tempo, arrivate da un’estate trascorsa senza separarvi mai, è normale che tu ti senta così. Ma devi solo cercare di capire che non lo fa per dispetto, succede.» Il ragazzo tirò l’ultima boccata alla sua Camel e gettò il mozzicone a terra, per spegnerlo. «Chi, Erik? Geloso? E’ un eufemismo. Gestire la sua gelosia, i primi tempi, è stata durissima per me, soprattutto perché andavo ancora a scuola e non vivevamo assieme.»

«Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo, magari ha qualche consiglio da darmi.» Affermò l’altro, finendo a propria volta la sigaretta e gettando il mozzicone per terra, schiacciandolo con il piede più per abitudine che per altro. Erano arrivati fuori dal campus e non aveva mai visto un posto più affollato di quello, in vita sua, a confronto la Beverly High sembrava vuota.

«Volentieri, avrete sicuramente un sacco di cose su cui chiacchierare.» Charles poi porse la mano al ragazzo per salutarlo. «E’ stato un piacere, Steve. E non ti arrabbiare, un così bel viso come il tuo è un peccato rovinarlo con espressioni d’ira.»

Steve rise, appena imbarazzato, visto che i complimenti lo mettevano sempre un po’ a disagio, in qualche modo, soprattutto se erano sul suo aspetto. Gli strinse la mano, felice che avesse capito e si fosse preso perfino la briga di fargli da psicologo, in quel frangente.

«Grazie mille per tutto, spero di rivederti presto. Adesso che so che Tony è con te, sono un po’ più tranquillo.» Lo diceva con sincerità, Charles gli sembrava un ragazzo fin troppo serio e con la testa sulle spalle, perfino un po’ secchione. «Sei ufficialmente invitato a cena da noi, puoi portare anche il tuo ragazzo. Al massimo ci mettiamo d’accordo meglio quando io e Tony chiariamo questa cosa.»

«Certamente.» Charles fece un cenno con la mano e si allontanò verso l’aula. «Alla prossima Steve!»

Rogers lo guardò allontanarsi e si andò a sedere su una panchina più appartata, prendendo il suo blocchetto e la penna, sentendo l'ispirazione arrivare. Non sapeva perché, ma la tristezza dopo un litigio con Tony lo rendeva molto produttivo, quindi si mise a scrivere di getto.

 

_Give me a second I,_  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover he’s waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat’s been taken by some sunglasses asking about a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you’re trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I’m trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
Now I know that I’m not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let’s raise a toast  
‘Cause I found someone to carry me home  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
  
The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home  
  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let’s set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun  
  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I’ll carry you home tonight

 


	30. Double trouble

Steve era piuttosto soddisfatto. Quel giorno aveva trascorso l’intera giornata in sala di registrazione, ed era riuscito ad incidere le prime quattro canzoni del suo album, con una certa soddisfazione. Erik era davvero simpatico, a dispetto di come gli era sembrato all’inizio, un po’ burbero e brusco. Gli piaceva lavorare con lui, non gli metteva pressione e lo trattava come se fossero vecchi amici per metterlo a suo agio, prendendolo anche un po’ in giro.

In quel momento stavano riascoltando _We are young_ , l’ultima registrata, Erik gli aveva aiutato ad apportare alcune modifiche alla musica, e gli sembrava fosse anche meglio di come se l’era immaginata. Gli altri musicisti erano andati via appena finito, quindi erano rimasti da soli per controllare le ultime cose. Il ragazzo gli aveva detto che a breve lo avrebbe raggiunto il suo fidanzato, voleva presentarglielo, e Steve non aveva obiettato, visto che Erik poteva essere potenzialmente il primo amico che si faceva a Boston.

«Non sembri molto felice.» Commentò quello, mentre ascoltava la canzone e se ne stava spaparanzato sulla sua sedia a gambe aperte, con una sigaretta tra le dita, anche se in teoria non avrebbe potuto fumare lì dentro.

«Beh, non ero molto felice quando l’ho scritta. Io e Tony non abbiamo ancora parlato, come ti ho detto.» In poco tempo gli aveva raccontato tutto quello che era successo, visto che Erik gli era sembrato interessato alla storia dietro le canzoni che aveva scritto. Era stato piuttosto facile aprirsi con quello, nonostante all’inizio gli fosse sembrato poco incline alle chiacchiere.

«Le chiacchiere sono sopravvalutate. Inchiodalo da qualche parte e mostragli quanto sei dispiaciuto.» Consigliò Lehnsherr, accennando un mezzo ghigno. «Io con il mio faccio sempre così, non sono molto bravo con le parole, quindi passo ai fatti.»

 

 

 

 

Tony e Charles si erano messi d’accordo per raggiungere Erik, il fidanzato di quest’ultimo, in sala di registrazione. Nonostante si conoscessero ormai da svariate settimane, ancora non avevano avuto occasione di conoscersi. Stark accettò di buon grado, la rabbia contro Steve si era sbollita, ma voleva rimandare ancora di un po’ il confronto con lui. Ovviamente aveva raccontato tutto all’amico, del fatto che aveva trovato il testo della nuova canzone e che si era addormentato accanto a lui sul divano dello studio, guadagnandosi un bel torcicollo per tutta la giornata.

Erano arrivati nella zona dello studio con la metropolitana, era a due isolati dalla fermata quindi neanche dieci minuti a piedi. «Siamo arrivati.» Proclamò Xavier. «Mi raccomando, non farti intimidire da Erik, è un po’ burbero, ma in fondo è un bravo ragazzo. Ha pur sempre radici tedesche.» Rise infine.

Quando Erik sentì citofonare, capì che il suo ragazzo era arrivato e quindi lanciò un’occhiata a Steve, lasciandolo lì ad ascoltare le canzoni ed andando nella camera adiacente adibita all’ingresso, aprendo quasi subito la porta ed adocchiando Charles in compagnia di un suo amico, come gli aveva già accennato quella mattina. Inutile dire che fissò Tony per un po’, con espressione truce – che era un po’ la sua espressione naturale – scostandosi poi per farli passare, tenendo la sigaretta tra le labbra.

Erik indossava sempre dei dolcevita neri che fasciavano perfettamente il suo fisico scolpito, spalle larghe e fianchi stretti. Portava i capelli corti ed aveva un accenno di barba sul viso che lo faceva sembrare più maturo di quanto non fosse in realtà, i suoi occhi erano gelidi e penetranti.

Subito dopo portò lo sguardo su Charles, accennando un mezzo ghigno e guardandolo come se lo stesse spogliano con gli occhi – nulla di nuovo, visto che era sempre piuttosto esplicito quando si trattava del suo compagno. «Charlie, non mi avevi detto che il tuo amico era così carino. »

«Non incominciare, Erik.» Xavier portò gli occhi al cielo e cercò di ignorare la battuta. «Comunque lui è Tony. Tony, lui è Erik, il mio ragazzo.»

«Piacere.» Fece Stark, porgendogli la mano, guardandosi attorno. Quella sala era decisamente diversa da quelle che frequentava a Los Angeles, molto più piccola e con meno fronzoli. In effetti, sentendosi squadrato da quel ragazzone, si sentì un po’ a disagio.

Erik portò immediatamente il braccio sulle spalle del suo fidanzato e lo attirò a sé in modo un po’ brusco, facendo scontrare le labbra contro le sue e coinvolgendolo in un bacio un po’ troppo spinto, visto che avevano un pubblico. Dopodiché si staccò da lui, facendogli l’occhiolino e puntando di nuovo lo sguardo su Tony. «Charlie mi ha parlato di te, tuo padre non mi sta molto simpatico, se posso.» Commentò, per poi lasciare andare il ragazzo ed avviarsi verso la sala. «Venite, vi presento il mio amico, questo ragazzo farà un sacco di grana, è veramente un piccolo genio della musica – e lo dice uno che preferisce l’heavy metal.»

Tony seguì i due ragazzi e disse: «Puoi, puoi, tranquillo.»

Una volta arrivati in sala, Tony e Charles esclamarono all’unisono. «Steve!» Xavier scoppiò a ridere, mentre Stark fu colpito da una fitta di gelosia, nel sapere il fidanzato lavorare non solo con un pezzo di ragazzo come Erik, ma quello era pure gay.

Il biondo si girò di scatto, stupito nel sentirsi chiamare, ed abbassò il volume della registrazione guardando i due ragazzi. Si disse che il mondo era proprio piccolo se in una città come Boston, entrambi si erano fatti amici il ragazzo del nuovo amico dell’altro. Insomma, era una situazione piuttosto buffa, senza contare che Steve e Tony praticamente non si parlavano da due giorni e si beccavano così, per pura coincidenza.

«Vi conoscete già?» Domandò perplesso Erik, tornando a sedersi sulla poltrona, spegnendo il mozzicone nel posacenere.

Steve sorrise verso Charles e lanciò un’occhiata a Tony, sentendosi un po’ a disagio. «Sì, lui è il mio ragazzo.» Spiegò ad Erik, facendo un cenno verso il moro e sperando che il suo nuovo amico non facesse qualche battutina riguardo le cose che gli aveva raccontato quel giorno. «Charles mi aveva detto che il suo ragazzo si chiamava Erik, ma mai a pensare che fossi tu.» Rise.

«Ah, così è lui che ti fa patire le pene d’amore.» E neanche a farlo apposta, Lehnsherr aveva appena infilato il dito nella piaga. «Beh, adesso che lo vedo capisco perché tutta la tua discografia si basa su di lui. Ce ne sarebbero di cose da scrivere.» E quello lo disse non solo per punzecchiare Charlie, ma anche perché lo pensava.

«Erik!» Lo rimproverò Charles, che andò a buttarsi su uno dei divani della sala. «Smettila di fare il cretino.» E gli lanciò un’occhiataccia.

Tony, invece, non si sentiva così imbarazzato da quella volta che Joseph Rogers lo invitò a colazione da loro la mattina dopo il ballo. Infatti se ne rimase in silenzio in piedi vicino alla porta a fissare Steve.

Il biondo era altrettanto imbarazzato, infatti interruppe la registrazione, voltandosi verso il mixer così da non restare a fissare Tony come un imbecille, non dimenticandosi però di lanciare un’occhiataccia ad Erik, in confidenza, che sghignazzò divertito e fece un cenno a Tony per invitarlo a sedersi accanto a Charles.

«Noto una certa tensione nell’aria.» Continuò quello stronzo di Lehnsherr, perché si divertiva troppo a mettere in imbarazzo le persone, con disappunto di Xavier. «Quando io e Charlie litighiamo, facciamo sempre sesso per fare pace. Forse dovreste darlo anche voi, aiuta la maggior parte delle volte.»

Steve fu grato di essere di spalle, così nessuno avrebbe potuto vedere la sua faccia diventare rossa come un peperone, mentre il sangue gli andava alla testa per il disagio che provava. In altre circostanze avrebbe riso, perché sapeva che in fondo quello era il modo assurdo di fare di Erik, lo aveva appena conosciuto ma gli erano già chiare le dinamiche del suo carattere.

«Scommetto che è Tony il passivo della coppia, senza nulla togliere al tuo favoloso sedere, Steve.» Dicendo quello fissò il moro, sorridendo divertito.

«Cristo, Erik, chiudi quella boccaccia.» Lo rimproverò nuovamente Charles.

Tony non si era mosso di un millimetro dalla sua posizione, sbloccandosi solo dopo che il compagno di università picchiettò il divano accanto a lui, per invitarlo a sedersi. A quel punto Stark si sedette accanto all’amico, sprofondando tra i cuscini. Zittirlo era veramente un’opera straordinaria.

Xavier cercò di calmare la tensione esclamando. «Bé, alla fine ci siamo trovati tutti e quattro senza neanche metterci d’accordo. Buffo direi.»

«Già.» Concordò Steve, a mezza voce, picchiettando le dita sul mixer perché non sapeva come comportarsi, aveva quasi timore a girarsi ed incrociare di nuovo lo sguardo di Tony. Se non altro, pensò Erik a risolvere il suo dilemma, e lo strattonò, facendo ruotare la poltrona così che fosse di nuovo ben visibile in viso, aveva ancora le guance un po’ arrossate per l’imbarazzo.

«Volete ascoltare le canzoni di Steve? Ne abbiamo registrate quattro oggi.»

«No—non credo sia il caso.» Affermò prontamente il biondo, lanciando un’occhiata a Tony e vedendolo piuttosto silenzioso. Sapeva che quella notte aveva dormito vicino a lui, lo aveva sentito, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di aprire gli occhi e dire o fare qualcosa. Quella situazione era davvero assurda, sembravano due ragazzini impacciati. «Insomma… non è niente di che, non sappiamo nemmeno se piaceranno ai discografici.»

«Su, Steve, non fare il modesto, sei molto bravo.» Erik gli lasciò una pacca amichevole sulla spalla. «Tanto Tony ti avrà già sentito un milione di volte, e di Charlie non devi vergognarti. Vero, Charlie?» Fece un cenno con le dita al suo ragazzo, come ad invitarlo a sedersi sulle sue gambe. «O magari preferisci suonarcele live? In fondo mi hai detto che quella che hai scritto ieri Tony non l’ha ancora sentita cantata.»

Stark sentì mancare l’aria, perché era vero che lui non aveva ascoltato la canzone, ma aveva letto il testo.

Charlie invece, andò a sedersi sulle gambe del fidanzato e incoraggiò Steve a far ascoltare loro le canzoni. «Avanti Steve, facci sentire i demo registrati, siamo tra di noi. Mica ci facciamo problemi, no Tony?» Si rivolse poi all’amico, che alzò gli occhi e annuì silenzioso. Tanto poteva farci ben poco, ormai la situazione era quella che era.

Visto che Tony voleva ascoltare, Steve non seppe rifiutarsi, e si voltò un attimo verso il mixer per far partire la canzone, alzando il volume un po’ a disagio. Però non staccò gli occhi dal suo ragazzo, perché voleva capire cosa ne pensasse, gli importava sempre molto della sua opinione, tanto più che tutte le sue canzoni erano incentrate su di lui e su quello che succedeva a loro. Quella, in particolare, l’aveva scritta pensando a quando aveva avuto la reazione violenta dopo le parole di Loki. Non avrebbe mai cancellato quella cosa, continuava a sentirsi in colpa, nonostante Tony lo avesse perdonato.

Erik si poggiò allo schienale della poltrona, sprofondando nei cuscini e tirandosi dietro Charles, poggiandogli senza problemi una mano sul sedere ed avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per mormorare sicuramente qualcosa di sconcio, Steve ringraziò di non riuscire a sentire grazie alla musica.

Charles ridacchiò silenziosamente alle parole del fidanzato, ma poi gli diede un colpo sulla coscia per zittirlo ed ascoltare la musica, che nel frattempo era partita. Tony non riusciva a togliere gli occhi di dosso da Steve e quelle parole che stavano riempiendo la stanza gli ricordarono quel brutto momento del loro passato e quanto male gli aveva fatto. Non tanto fisicamente, quanto vedersi scivolare via dalle mani Steve senza riuscire a fare nulla.

Il divano accanto a lui era vuoto e, impercettibilmente e senza neanche rendersene conto, con la testa fece un gesto come a voler invitare il fidanzato a sedersi accanto a lui.

Tra di loro bastavano sguardi per capirsi, e Steve avvertì immediatamente il richiamo di quello, così si alzò e lo raggiunse, sedendosi sul divano accanto a lui, un po’ rigido, senza però smettere di guardarlo, mentre avvicinava piano la mano alla sua coscia, alla ricerca delle sue dita. Gli sembrava il modo migliore per cercare un contatto in quel momento, e dio solo sapeva quanto aveva bisogno di sentirlo vicino, non ce la faceva a non parlargli ed odiava quando si ignoravano ed evitavano a vicenda.

Tony afferrò immediatamente la mano di Steve che lo stava cercando e senza pensarci, si buttò addosso a lui, con la testa contro al suo petto. Poco gli importava che ci fossero due persone lì con loro, odiava quando litigavano, soprattutto per delle cretinate come quella del giorno prima.

Il biondo si sentì un cretino e poté avvertire chiaramente il suo cuore battere fin troppo in fretta – e lo avrebbe potuto sentire anche Tony – quindi lo strinse a sé e gli baciò la testa, inspirando il profumo dei suoi capelli mentre Erik lanciava ed entrambi un’occhiata contenta, facendogli l’occhiolino come se già sapesse che sarebbe finita in quel modo.

Le dita di Steve si intrecciarono a quelle di Tony, non voleva lasciarlo andare per nulla al mondo, mentre con il braccio lo teneva ben saldo al petto ed accennava un sorriso. «Ti piace?» Domandò, con voce bassa, così che solo lui potesse sentire quello che stava per dire. «Scusami. Sono stato un cretino.»

«Ssshhh.» Gli fece Tony, stringendosi più a lui e tirando su la testa. «Sì, mi piace.» Avrebbe voluto riempirlo di baci e dirgli quanto si sentiva cretino a litigare con lui, che avrebbe voluto fare l’amore con lui fino alla fine dei loro giorni e che si sentiva impazzire quando si mettevano il muso. Ma riuscì a trattenersi, vista la presenza di Charles ed Erik.

Rogers sorrise e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, sulla nuca, beandosi di quel contatto di cui aveva immensamente bisogno. Avrebbero potuto risolvere tutto il giorno prima, invece erano entrambi dannatamente cocciuti – in quello erano praticamente uguali, ma alla fine cedevano sempre insieme.

Quando la canzone terminò, Erik premette qualche tasto sul mixer per interrompere la registrazione, e si voltò a guardare i due. «Che ne dite se ordiniamo qualcosa da mangiare?» Propose, portando poi lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo come a chiedergli se aveva fame.

Charles annuì e si rivolse agli altri due ragazzi.

Tony finalmente proferì verbo, girandosi verso gli altri due, ma non staccandosi da Steve. «Per me va bene, ho una fame da lupi.»

«Idem.» Convenne il biondino, che cominciava ad avere fame a propria volta, stava mangiando veramente tanto in quel periodo. «Di questo passo diventerò grasso.» Rise poi, attirando Tony più vicino, chiedendogli implicitamente di sedersi su di lui.

«Se proprio ci tieni, puoi iscriverti alla palestra che frequento io, è aperta fino all’una di notte, comodo per chi è impegnato tutta la giornata.» Spiegò Erik, facendo alzare Charles per mettersi in piedi ed avvicinarsi al telefono poggiato su una cassettiera poco lontano dal mixer, aprendo uno dei cassetti e tirando fuori i volantini dei vari locali in cui ordinava di solito, passandoli ai ragazzi così che decidessero da chi ordinare e cosa mangiare.

«Se a Tony non da fastidio.» Steve portò lo sguardo in quello del suo ragazzo, per ricevere la sua opinione a riguardo. Non voleva fare nulla che lo avrebbe infastidito, in più la palestra avrebbe richiesto comunque un paio di ore alla settimana, e questo significava non passarle con l’altro.

Charles si scusò con gli altri, dovendo andare un attimo in bagno.

Tony si era accomodato sulle gambe di Steve. «In effetti sto considerando l’ipotesi di vederti con un po’ di pancia, avrei più posto dove appigliarmi mentre… beh, ci siamo capiti.» Poi scoppiò a ridere perché Steve era diventato tutto rosso in faccia, e aggiunse: «Non devi certo chiedermi il permesso per andare in palestra.»

Rogers si schiarì la voce, vedendo Erik ridacchiare per ciò che aveva detto Tony, un po’ a disagio. «Potrei andarci di mattina, mentre tu sei in università. Così il pomeriggio vengo in sala e di sera stiamo insieme, quando puoi. Ti sta bene?» Sapeva che non doveva chiedergli il permesso, ma non si trattava di quello, voleva che decidessero tutto insieme, come una coppia.

«Vado un attimo in bagno anche io.» Si congedò di fretta Lehnsherr, uscendo dalla sala e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, senza dare ulteriori spiegazioni, ma anche quell’ingenuotto di Steve capì chiaramente le intenzioni di quello e gli venne quasi da ridere. Tutto sommato erano proprio una bella coppia, i due, agli antipodi proprio come lui e Tony, ma allo stesso tempo complementari.

Tony non appena Erik lasciò la stanza, scoppiò a ridere. «Non perde tempo il boss, eh?» Si incantò un secondo a guardare Steve negli occhi e lo accarezzò. «Va benissimo di mattina, così almeno quelle poche ore che riusciamo a stare insieme non le tocchiamo.» Si piegò leggermente verso di lui e gli lasciò un bacio casto sulle labbra. «»La canzone è bellissima.»

«Sono proprio diversi quei due.» Affermò Steve, per commentare l’uscita di Erik, passando poi una mano sulla fronte di Tony, scostandogli il ciuffo della fronte e lasciando un bacio su quest’ultima. «Ti ho sentito questa notte, quando sei venuto a dormire sul divano con me.» Confessò, sentendosi un po’ scemo per non aver detto nulla prima ed aver quasi fatto finta di dormire, anche se era più che certo Tony dormisse tranquillamente quando lui si era svegliato.

«Lo so.» Rispose senza batter ciglio Tony. Certe cose non aveva bisogno di sentirsele dire, le sapeva e basta. «Mi hai stretto a te quando ti sei svegliato.»

«Sei così carino quando invadi il mio spazio vitale.» Lo punzecchiò quello, sorridendo e guardando le sue labbra con una certa insistenza. Aveva voglia di baciarlo ma ammetteva che la situazione lo metteva un po’ a disagio e non voleva che gli altri ragazzi, rientrando, li vedessero in atteggiamenti intimi – non che si vergognasse, più che altro era Erik ad imbarazzarlo con le sue battutine e frecciatine. «Stasera posso dormire a letto, o sono ancora in punizione?»

«Tu cosa ne dici?» Ridacchiò Tony e con l’indice andò a stuzzicargli i fianchi, per fargli il solletico. «Inizia a fare freddino qui, non vorrai farmi comprare la borsa dell’acqua calda.»

«Avevo dimenticato che sei un vecchietto.» Scherzò Steve, afferrando la sua mano e portandosela alla bocca, baciandogli le nocche e sorridendo contro la sua pelle, annusandola appena. Era impossibile come pochi giorni di litigio lo riducessero in quello stato, adesso ricordava perfettamente come si sentiva da schifo quando lui e Tony erano ancora nel loro periodo di tira e molla.

«Ho solo cinque settimane più di te, non vantarti.» Tony rise e mollò un pugno leggero contro il torace di Steve, poi gli si avvicinò ad un orecchio. «Secondo te quei due quanto ci metteranno? Io sto morendo di fame.»

«Non lo so, ma se vuoi possiamo cominciare ad ordinare da soli, non penso gli dia fastidio, al massimo scegliamo noi per loro, tanto per quel che so Erik mangia qualsiasi cosa purché sia carne.» Lanciò un’occhiata alla porta chiusa, fortunatamente anche quella stanza era tutta insonorizzata e non avrebbero potuto sentire alcunché, in caso, non aveva proprio voglia di ascoltare gli altri due in certi atteggiamenti, sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante. «Certo che—Charles non lo facevo così… _spigliato_.» Non trovando il termine che cercava, optò per il primo che gli venne in mente.

«Sicuro? Per me va bene. Direi di prendere per tutti dei bacon cheeseburger che tanto anche a Charlie piace.» Disse Tony, arruffando i capelli del fidanzato. «Beh, anche tu, a vederti, si direbbe che sei un angioletto. E invece sappiamo benissimo entrambi che non lo sei affatto.»

«Ma io _sono_ un angioletto.» Ribatté quello, con la sua migliore espressione ingenua sul volto, facendogli poi l’occhiolino e stringendolo a sé, quasi stritolandolo, pressando le labbra contro la sua guancia. «Non vuoi davvero sapere cosa ti farò quando torniamo a casa.» Mormorò contro il suo orecchio, confermando il fatto che non fosse propriamente un santo e baciandogli il lobo. Poi lo fece scostare, quasi per dispetto, e si alzò per raggiungere il telefono, prendendo uno dei volantini e dandoci un’occhiata. «Quindi solo bacon cheeseburger?»

«Ehi. Finisci il discorso, prima di andartene, io voglio sapere.» Protestò Tony incrociando le braccia. «Patatine e bibite?» Aggiunse poi.

«Credimi, vorrei finirlo il discorso, ma questo non è il luogo adatto, anche se la stanza è insonorizzata.» Lo provocò ancora l’altro, componendo poi il numero e fissando il volantino mentre dall’altro capo del telefono una ragazza prendeva le sue ordinazioni in fretta e segnava l’indirizzo a cui consegnare il tutto. Dopodiché Steve ringraziò ed agganciò, riponendo i volantini nel cassetto da cui Erik li aveva tirati fuori.

«Ehi, quei due ci danno dentro, eh.» Constatò Stark, mentre allungava le braccia per richiamare Steve accanto a lui.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò, chinandosi su di lui e poggiando le mani sullo schienale, per non cadergli addosso restando in quella posizione. «E quindi?» Domandò divertito, infilando un ginocchio tra le sue gambe.

«Che intenzioni hai, Rogers? Guarda che non siamo a casa.» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi, con una smorfia maliziosa. In quel momento gli era passata perfino la fame, sarebbe corso immediatamente a casa a _far pace_ col fidanzato.

«A me niente, e a te?» Il ginocchio di Steve scivolò più su, quasi a sfiorare il suo interno coscia, ed i suoi occhi chiari non si staccavano dai suoi per un attimo, mentre buttava un occhio alla porta.

«Steve, ti prego.» Disse tra i denti l’altro, che era veramente lì lì per eccitarsi solo per come lo guardava il fidanzato.

«Che c’è? Non sto facendo niente.» Continuò quello, senza smettere di guardarlo intensamente, come sapeva gli piaceva. Per una volta era lui quello a provocarlo un po’, ricordava bene tutte le volte in cui Tony lo aveva portato all’esasperazione solo con occhiate e parole.

«Smettila.» Cercò di strattonarlo per un braccio, ma la presa di Steve era ben salda. «Vieni a sederti, fra poco arrivano i panini.»

«Non vuoi più sapere cosa succede quando torniamo a casa?» Steve si umettò le labbra, non riuscendo a trattenere un mezzo sorrisetto di compiacimento. Mosse ancora un po’ il ginocchio, senza mai toccarlo, però.

«Certo che sì.» Ammise Tony, deglutendo a vuoto e sentendo caldo tutto ad un tratto.

A quel punto Steve si sedette sui talloni, proprio di fronte a lui, tra le sue gambe, e poggiò le mani sulle sue ginocchia, stringendo appena il tessuto dei suoi jeans e guardandolo fisso. «Prima ti strappo questi di dosso.» Disse, riferendosi ai suoi vestiti, strattonando appena i pantaloni. «Poi ti sbatto sul divano, a cavalcioni, e ti lecco tutto fino a farti venire solo con la mia lingua.» Continuò, apparentemente calmissimo, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

Tony lo guardava dritto negli occhi e cercava di mantenere un contegno, cosa che gli stava risultando difficilissima, visto che iniziava a sentire un certo fastidio ai pantaloni. «E poi?» Lo istigò, perché in fondo lui era Tony Stark e un comportamento da bacchettone non gli si addiceva.

Le mani di Steve scivolarono più su, lungo le sue cosce, i polpastrelli che si facevano sentire attraverso la stoffa. «Poi, mentre sei ancora lì con il respiro corto…» bloccò le mani, stringendolo piano ed abbassando lo sguardo sul suo corpo, per fargli la radiografia, come se non lo conoscesse abbastanza. «… comincio a scoparti, così forte che resterai senza voce una volta finito.» Quando terminò la frase, fu quasi tentato di spingersi un po’ più oltre, ma la porta venne aperta inaspettatamente ed Erik fece la sua comparsa, con il dolcevita fuori dai pantaloni e l’aria un po’ scombussolata di chi aveva appena finito di fare sesso.

A quel punto, Steve si mise subito a sedere accanto a Tony, trattenendo a stento una risata di divertimento e scuotendo la testa. Questo invece cercò di tirarsi su dritto sul divano, dando un colpo di tosse e deglutendo nuovamente. I jeans gli davano parecchio fastidio e accavallò le gambe per non dar troppo a vedere il suo problema.

Il rientro di Erik fu una maledizione ed una benedizione allo stesso tempo. Non poteva garantire dove sarebbero arrivati se non fosse comparso.

Steve, a differenza sua, sembrava piuttosto tranquillo, nonostante dentro di sé non vedesse l’ora di tornare a casa per mettere in pratica ciò che aveva appena detto. Quindi passò un braccio sulle spalle di Tony e lo attirò a sé, notando il gonfiore nei suoi pantaloni nonostante quello si ostinasse a nasconderlo. «Abbiamo ordinato anche per voi, visto che avevamo fame.»

Erik si sedette sulla sua poltrona, sgranchendosi la schiena ed annuendo, neanche fosse appena tornato da una maratona. Li guardò entrambi, con fare sospettoso, e poi ricercò il pacchetto di sigarette per accendersene una. «Fa niente, tanto con la fame che ho mi va bene qualsiasi cosa.»

A quel punto, rientrò anche Charles, che stava cercando ancora di ricomporsi. Diede un colpetto di tosse e chiese: «Ho capito male o avete già ordinato voi per tutti?»

«Sì, bacon cheesburger e patatine per tutti. Va bene, no?» Rispose Tony.

Erik lanciò un’occhiata eloquente al suo ragazzo, sogghignando per il modo in cui si presentava e prendendo una boccata dalla sigaretta, lanciando poi il pacchetto a Steve che, in risposta, gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, visto che in teoria Tony sapeva che lui non fumava – avevano deciso di comune accordo di smettere, visto che Steve voleva a tutti i costi che Stark eliminasse le cattive abitudini dal suo quotidiano.

Tony lanciò a sua volta un’occhiataccia a Steve e Charles che tanto per cambiare aveva intuito tutto, strappò il pacchetto dalle mani del ragazzo per prendere una sigaretta per lui e accendersela. «Va benissimo quello che avete ordinato, ragazzi.» Disse spirando una lunga boccata, guardando Erik come a dirgli dopo facciamo i conti a casa.

Erik fece spallucce, non capendo perché il suo ragazzo lo aveva guardato in quel modo, e lo afferrò per la cintura dei pantaloni, facendoselo quasi cadere addosso e sbuffandogli un po’ di fumo in faccia. «Allora, non mi hai ancora detto cosa ne è della vostra confraternita di frocetti.» Lo esortò a parlare, prendendolo un po’ in giro.

Steve strinse la mano di Tony, quasi a voler farsi perdonare per le sigarette che aveva fumato senza dirgli nulla.

Charles tirò una gomitata nello stomaco del fidanzato, senza premurarsi di fare attenzione a non fargli male. «Procede bene. L’affitto della casa è praticamente fatto, stiamo lavorando sull’organizzazione dell’inaugurazione. Ci stanno dando una mano un paio di ragazzi di Harvard e della Boston University.»

Rispose tutto orgoglioso.

Mentre Xavier spiegava al fidanzato i dettagli della confraternita, Tony si avvicinò all’orecchio di Steve, «Poi a casa mi spieghi la faccenda delle sigarette.»

Steve non parve ascoltarlo, però, era piuttosto preso da quello che stava dicendo Charles e, suo malgrado, un nuovo moto di gelosia lo disturbò, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere e di non fare uno dei suoi scatti. Quand’è che Tony aveva conosciuto anche i ragazzi delle altre università? Non gli aveva detto nulla.

«Hai messo in mezzo anche quei coglioncelli di Harvard? Ma se non riescono nemmeno a pisciare centrando il vaso, come pensi possano aiutarvi?» Erik, a differenza del biondo, non si preoccupò di nascondere il suo disappunto, scuotendo la testa e prendendo un'altra boccata di fumo. «Meglio per te che siano ragazzini a modo, se li becco a guardarti più del dovuto gli spezzo tutte e tre le gambe.»

«Smettila di fare il cavernicolo come al tuo solito, uno o due di loro venivano a scuola con me e gli altri li ho conosciuti tramite loro. Quando facciamo la prima riunione potete venire anche tu e Steve, così li presento a tutti, neanche Tony li conosce ancora.» Rispose, pacato, Charles.

La situazione nelle parti basse di Tony era migliorata e lui aveva preso a giocare con una pallina che aveva trovato sul tavolino a fianco al divano.

«Io vengo!» Esclamò immediatamente il biondo, mentre un sorriso enigmatico ed un po’ inquietante si allargava sul suo viso, visto che era felice che Tony non li conoscesse ancora ed al tempo stesso poteva andare a controllare fin da subito che tipi erano, così li avrebbe messi a posto in poco tempo se ci avessero provato con il suo ragazzo.

Erik guardò di sbieco Charles e strinse la sigaretta tra le labbra. «Cavernicolo? Non è colpa mia se hai quell’aria eccitante da dolce ragazzino indifeso. Meglio per loro che stiano alla larga, nessuno tocca la mia roba, tantomeno quattro frocetti di Harvard che non sanno nemmeno cos’è il sessantanove.»

Steve guardò con una certa perplessità Erik, sentendosi per un momento imbarazzato per il fatto che nemmeno lui sapesse cosa diavolo era un sessantanove – a meno che non si riferisse al numero.

«Non avevo dubbi.» Sghignazzò Tony, ancora tutto intento a giocare con la pallina di gomma.

«Cristo, Erik. Quando ti ci metti sei peggio di un troglodita.» Lo rimproverò Xavier. Giusto in tempo, suonarono al citofono. Charles si alzò di scatto, spense la sigaretta nel posacenere «Vado io, tanto i soldi so dove sono» e sparì dalla stanza.

Lehnsherr fece il verso al suo ragazzo e spense la sigaretta a propria volta, lanciando un’occhiata ai due sul divano , in particolare a Steve, che lo stava fissando un po’ perplesso. «Io non so se riesco a venire, butta un occhio su quelli da parte mia, così se non ci piacciono li gonfiamo di botte.» Fece un mezzo ghigno e sprofondò nella poltrona, stiracchiandosi appena.

«Guarda, dopo quello che è successo ad Ibiza, anche io tengo sempre gli occhi bene aperti, non si sa mai.» Ribatté Steve, ricordando quell’Alejandro con un certo disappunto – non aveva nemmeno scordato il nome – e sorridendo per il pugno che gli aveva rifilato.

«Siete stati ad Ibiza? Io ci sono stato quando io e il professorino, lì, non stavamo ancora insieme e ricordo bene i ragazzi lì. Praticamente non dovevo nemmeno sforzarmi di andarmeli a cercare o provarci, mi si buttavano addosso. Odio lo prede facili.» Raccontò, mentre vedeva il suo ragazzo rientrare. «Charles stava con un altro quando ci siamo conosciuti, ed era fedele da far schifo.»

_«_ _Sono_ fedele da far schifo.» Puntualizzò Charles che era arrivato con le buste della loro cena. Tony si alzò immediatamente a dare una mano all’amico, prendendogli una delle buste. L’appoggiò sul tavolino accanto al divano e lo trascinò poi più avanti, così da essere comodo a sistemare bibite e patatine.

Charles distribuì i panini e scosse la testa guardando Erik che in due nanosecondi aveva aperto l’involucro del suo cheeseburger e l’aveva addentato con molta poca grazia.

Tony tornò a sedersi accanto al fidanzato. «Non è successo niente ad Ibiza, a parte quella sera in discoteca…» Ridacchiò come un pazzo, immaginando di mettere in imbarazzo Steve.

Infatti quello gli diede subito un colpetto con il ginocchio, guardandolo di sbieco ed intimandogli di tacere, mentre prendeva una manciata di patatine e le infilava in bocca. Erik, ovviamente, osservò Tony e lo invogliò a parlare con un cenno della mano, mentre aveva ancora la bocca piena, invitando Charles a sedersi accanto a lui.

«Niente di che. L’avevo perso di vista e pensavo che qualche polipo locale l’avesse arpionato. Pensate che ne è uscito indenne un nostro amico etero.» Tony avrebbe avuto tanta voglia di mettere Steve in imbarazzo, ma alla fine si convinse di lasciar perdere.

«Certo che pure voi, andare insieme ad Ibiza. E’ come portarsi il pranzo al ristorante.» Commentò Erik, non preoccupandosi di essere indelicato come al solito, aprendo la birra e scolandosene metà in un unico sorso. «Anche se devo dire che non mi sono goduto a pieno il viaggio, in quel periodo già mi piaceva lui. Stavo solo architettando un modo per distruggere la sua perfetta relazione.»

Steve ringrazio mentalmente Tony per non aver menzionato il giochetto di ruolo di fronte ai due, non li conosceva ancora così bene da potergli confessare certe cose molto intime. «Anche a Tony non piacciono le prede facili. Ci siamo baciati dopo un mese, per la prima volta.» Spiegò Steve, scartando il bacon cheeseburger e cominciando a mangiarlo con molta educazione, visto che non era solo con il suo ragazzo e non si sentiva libero di sbottonarsi un po’, in quel caso.

«Hai rivoltato mezza Boston per convincermi a lasciare Hank.» Ricordò Charles, che stava gustandosi il suo panino come chissà quale piatto d’alta cucina avesse avuto davanti.

Tony, invece, dopo aver mandato giù una manata di patatine, aggiunse: «Non avevo proprio un bel niente da fare, la scorsa estate.» Ridacchiò, perché sapeva che Steve se la sarebbe presa.

Infatti quello lo guardò malissimo e morse il panino con molta enfasi, godendosi però il sapore del bacon ed il formaggio con una certa soddisfazione, dato che aveva molta fame.

«Beh, io ottengo sempre ciò che voglio. La prima volta che ho visto il professorino, ho pensato: voglio scoparmelo per tutta la vita. E così sarà.» Non sembrava che Erik avesse idea di come si facesse una dichiarazione d’amore, ma Steve capì comunque che era molto innamorato di Charles, anche se non era bravo a parole ed era un po’ burbero e rude.

«Io invece mi ero già fatto il mio film perfetto, ma Tony non ne voleva sapere.» Borbottò il biondino, prendendo un sorso dalla birra di Erik. «Indovina un po’ chi ha vinto, poi.» Continuò, come a voler prendersi una piccola rivincita per quello che aveva detto prima il suo ragazzo. «Noi siamo perfetti per stare insieme, nonostante le molte diversità. Non riuscirei a stare con un altro ragazzo che non sia Tony, non posso nemmeno pensarlo.»

«Dio Steve, potresti scrivere un libro di poesie straccia coglioni.» Lo prese in giro il tedesco, strizzandogli l’occhio e dando una gomitata al proprio ragazzo, per coinvolgerlo nella discussione e farlo ridere alla propria battuta. «Ma secondo me le prima cosa che ha colpito Tony, di te, è quell’aria da intellettualoide – e probabilmente quello che c’è nelle tue mutande, altrimenti non riusciresti a tenere testa ad uno come lui. Sono bravo a capire le persone.»

«Beh, ammetto di essere abbastanza capace, a letto.» Si pavoneggiò Rogers, ostentando finta modestia e finendo il suo panino.

Tony ridacchiò. «Beh, gli ho insegnato un paio di cosette, ha imparato bene, nulla da dire.»

Charles seguiva la discussione con un certo divertimento. «Certo che noi quattro siamo proprio un bel gruppetto assortito.»

«Sì, solo un paio di cosette, il resto è tutto talento naturale.» Lo corresse Steve, annuendo poi a quello che aveva detto Charlie, trovandosi d'accordo con lui. Non pensava avrebbero subito fatto amicizia - o almeno per quanto riguardava lui, non era un animale sociale come Tony.

«Quelli come voi sono i migliori a letto. Vero, Charlie? Fate tanto i santarellini, e poi...» non terminò la frase, Erik, e lanciò un'occhiata di intesa a Tony come se entrambi sapessero di cosa stava parlando.

Charlie ridacchiò e Tony fece l’occhiolino ad Erik prima di affermare «Beh, direi proprio che non posso lamentarmi.» Diede un lungo sorso alla sua cola e continuò ad addentare il suo panino con una certa avidità.

Steve gonfiò il petto come era solito fare quando si sentiva apprezzato e mostrò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi, prendendo un sorso di birra e cominciando a mangiare la sua porzione di patatine, anche se sapeva non si sarebbe affatto saziato. A casa avrebbe mangiato qualche altra cosa.

«Dobbiamo organizzare qualche altra serata insieme. Tu, Steve, quando Tony è impegnato a fare il secchione con Charlie, puoi venire con me, ti presento qualche mio amico, così conosci un po' di musicisti veri, quelli di Boston, non come i fighetti ricchi di Los Angeles.» Steve annuì, visto che Erik era così disponibile non vedeva perché dire di no, non sarebbe mai riuscito a farsi tante amicizie da solo.

Sia Tony che Charles, lanciarono delle occhiatacce ai loro rispettivi fidanzati, ma evitarono entrambi di fare scenate di gelosia, quelle cose le lasciavano a Steve ed Erik.

«Ho parlato con i discografici, comunque, e dicono che mentre sono qui vogliono comunque farmi suonare in qualche locale, visto che Boston è piena di ragazzi.» Non aveva ancora parlato della cosa a Tony, tra una cosa e l'altra aveva del tutto dimenticato il lavoro. «Poi tra qualche settimana devo tornare a Los Angeles per registrare il pezzo con Sharon Carter.»

Erik annuì, come se già sapesse. «Beh, quella sta avendo un sacco di successo, se non altro ti darà molta visibilità. »

«Con tutta la gente che c’è in giro, proprio con quella, dovevano farti fare un duetto?» Tony storse il naso non appena sentì quel nome. Non la conosceva di persona, stranamente, ma aveva sentito parecchie voci sul suo conto, sicuramente non era una tipa tutta casa e chiesa, _anzi._

«Non è come credi tu. E’ una brava ragazza.» Ribatté Steve, lanciando un’occhiata a Tony quasi a rimproverarlo. Aveva conosciuto Sharon, ci aveva parlato, e non gli sembrava affatto come la descrivevano i giornali. Era bella, senza dubbio, e non aveva problema a mostrarsi molto svestita, ma non era poi così male – per quello che sapeva, non la conosceva così bene da poterlo dire con certezza.

«Ma davvero? Alcuni miei amici di L.A. non me ne hanno parlato molto bene.» Erik non sembrava stupito dalle parole di Rogers, in fondo Steve vedeva del buono in tutti – aveva già imparato a conoscerlo – e non era affatto malizioso in molti casi, probabilmente se quella tipa ci avesse provato con lui non se ne sarebbe accorto.

«Nemmeno i miei.» Si accodò Tony ad Erik, facendogli un gesto con la testa e pulendosi la bocca con un tovagliolo. Si era scofanato la sua parte di patatine e il suo panino e ora si sentiva scoppiare, quindi si buttò all’indietro sul divano e si mise a fissare la schiena di Steve. Era incredibile quanto adorasse pure quella, del suo ragazzo.

Anche Charles aveva finito il suo panino, era sempre piuttosto silenzioso quando mangiava e si alzò per iniziare a sgombrare il tavolino dai residui, per ficcare tutto nelle buste in cui avevano portato l’ordine.

«Anche le nostre amiche sono andate a letto con molti ragazzi, questo non fa di loro delle cattive persone.» Il biondo si prodigò a difendere la ragazza con cui avrebbe dovuto lavorare, voltandosi a guardare Tony. «E poi non avrebbe comunque nessuna speranza con me, non mi piacciono le ragazze. Se avessi voluto andare a letto con qualcuna non avrei di certo rifiutato Peggy, che rappresenta il mio canone estetico per quello che riguarda una donna, ed in più è la persona più sensibile e matura che conosca.» Non per niente l’aveva scelta come migliore amica, su molti punti erano molto simili e lei lo aveva sempre aiutato quando ne aveva avuto bisogno. «E poi Sharon è bionda e tutti sanno che io ho un debole per i capelli scuri.» Punzecchiò Tony, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.

«Mmm, sarà.» Bofonchiò Tony.

 

 


	31. Novocaine for the soul

Quella mattina si era alzato con tutti i buoni propositi. Si era ripetuto per tutta la giornata di dover essere felice per quello che stava facendo Tony, per il fatto che finalmente riuscisse ad essere se stesso e non si nascondeva più dietro una facciata da stronzetto menefreghista. E fin lì tutto bene, aveva sorriso ed aveva deciso di divertirsi e basta, quella sera, perché altrimenti avrebbe guastato il suo umore e pure quello di Tony. La prima parte della serata era stata così.

Aveva conosciuto i nuovi amici del suo ragazzo, alcuni compagni di corso di quello, ed aveva chiacchierato pacificamente, con buona pace del moretto che quasi quasi era sembrato anche stupito dalla cosa. Poi la festa era entrata nel vivo e le persone avevano cominciato a mostrare il lato peggiore. Bicchieri sparsi ovunque, ragazzi che si scambiavano effusioni in modo piuttosto spinto, e poteva giurare di aver visto un paio di tizi vomitare in una fioriera all’ingresso.

Nulla di nuovo, era una festa, aveva frequentato già le feste di Tony, e più o meno l’andazzo era quello – se non che nella confraternita vi erano quasi tutti uomini. La villetta era a due piani ed un sacco di ragazzi salivano su per le scale per andare a rintanarsi nelle camere da letto ed i bagni, a fare chissà cosa. Il suo ragazzo se ne stava vicino ad un gruppetto di quelli che le ragazze di solito soprannominavano: _Harvard hotties_.

Teneva una birra tra le mani, Tony, con addosso una camicia nera con le maniche arrotolate fino al gomito e dei jeans chiari e molto aderenti che finivano in un paio di anfibi – e Dio solo sapeva quanto quel tessuto mettesse in risalto il suo glorioso sedere. E quei ragazzi lo guardavano con certi occhi, sarebbe andato lì a fare una scenata, ma non voleva rovinargli la festa, stava sorridendo e sembrava davvero entusiasta.

Lui invece se ne stava svaccato sul divano, tenendo la birra poggiata tra le gambe – la quarta, o terza, non ricordava bene – con indosso i jeans scuri, una canottiera e sopra questa una aderentissima maglia grigia che aveva comprato con Thor qualche mese prima – il suo amico aveva detto che avrebbe dovuto indossare sempre roba attillata, come faceva lui, per mettere in risalto il fisico scolpito.

Si passò la mano nel ciuffo biondo e sbuffò, poggiando la nuca allo schienale e portando il collo della bottiglia alle labbra, prendendo l’ennesimo sorso di birra. Uno dei ragazzi che aveva conosciuto gli si avvicinò sorridendo e gli fece un cenno con il capo. «Ehi, Steve, perché non vieni con noi a giocare a birrapong? Che fai tutto solo sul divano?»

Steve avrebbe voluto liquidarlo con un « _ma chi ti conosce?_ ”, invece si limitò a sorridere e a scuotere la testa, senza proferire parola, vedendolo allontanarsi e fare spallucce. Lanciò di nuovo un’occhiata a Tony, quei ragazzi dovevano essere più grandi di loro, non sembravano delle matricole.

Stark era estremamente soddisfatto di come stava procedendo la serata, così come lo era Charles.

Gli stendardi gialli e rossi della confraternita svettavano trionfanti all’ingresso e si erano affollati in sede più ragazzi di quanti ne avevano previsti. Qualcuno si era spinto fin lì addirittura da Yale. Insomma, tutto stava procedendo a gonfie vele, anche se continuava a tenere d’occhio Steve. Avrebbe voluto rimanere un po’ di più con lui, ma in quanto padrone di casa, gli toccava fare un po’ di pubbliche relazioni.

«Sei depresso, Steve?» Una voce conosciuta attirò l’attenzione del biondino, che era intento a guardare il suo ragazzo con una certa tristezza. Quindi Steve si voltò ed adocchiò Erik, con addosso una maglia aderente tanto quanto la sua, un paio di jeans e degli anfibi e lo guardava dall’alto con le pupille terribilmente dilatate ed un sorriso da squalo. «Vieni con me, ho qualcosa che voglio farti provare.»

Rogers si lasciò tirare e non poté fare a meno di ridacchiare, perché era più o meno ubriaco e l’espressione dell’altro era troppo divertente, in quel momento. A quel punto lanciò un’ultima occhiata a Tony, che non lo stava guardando, e cominciò a salire le scale con il suo amico, lasciandosi condurre in uno dei bagni. La porta venne chiusa a chiave alle sue spalle e si ritrovò di fronte altri due tizi che quello gli aveva presentato prima, chinati sul lavandino con delle banconote arrotolate infilate nella narice. Stavano sniffando cocaina.

Steve aveva sentito parlare di quella droga, pensava fosse più o meno come la marijuana, e sapeva che molti ragazzini ne abusavano – lo aveva letto nel libro di _Easton Ellis_.

Erik gli piazzò in mano venti dollari arrotolati e lo spintonò appena, invogliandolo a prendere una striscia. Non voleva sembrare un ragazzino inesperto, o bacchettone, ed in più non gli sembrava così grave provare, almeno una volta, per capire com’era.

Così si chinò, lanciando un’occhiata a Lehnsherr ed tirò su per il naso una lunga pista di cocaina come se lo avesse già fatto altre volte, basandosi su quello che aveva visto fare agli altri due ragazzi. Inutile dire che non si aspettava fosse così forte. Infatti si rimise dritto di scatto, strizzando gli occhi e sentendo il naso ed il cervello andare in fiamme – non era affatto come la marijuana.

Erik scoppiò a ridere, dandogli una botta sulla spalla. «E’ buona, eh? Prendine un’altra striscia e poi vatti a godere la festa.»

Steve lo guardò come se fosse matto, ma poi il senso di euforia lo colse all’improvviso e le sue labbra si piegarono automaticamente in un grande sorriso. Dio, c’era qualcosa di magico in quella polverina, improvvisamente aveva dimenticato il motivo per cui era incazzato, prima, e tutti gli altri problemi. Non si rese nemmeno conto di aver sniffato ancora ed essere uscito dal bagno. Non gli sembrava nemmeno di camminare sulle sue stesse gambe.

Scese le scale di corsa, ridacchiando da solo come un ebete, ed adocchiò subito Tony, correndogli incontro e braccandolo da dietro, mordendolo sul collo. «Ciaooo.» Lo salutò con enfasi, sbuffando contro il suo orecchio e scoppiando poi a ridere di nuovo, continuando a muoversi sul posto, non riusciva a stare fermo.

«Hai un culo stratosferico.» Continuò, guardando un tizio poco lontano da lui ed allungando un braccio, per farlo voltare. «Guarda, lui è il mio ragazzo. Non ha un culo bellissimo?» Gli domandò, facendolo scoppiare a ridere.

Tony sobbalzò a quel contatto improvviso, non se lo aspettava. Lì per lì ridacchiò, quando beveva, Steve perdeva le sue solite inibizioni. Ma si accorse quasi immediatamente delle pupille spaventosamente dilatate e un brivido gli percorse la colonna vertebrale. No, non poteva averlo fatto. Ma soprattutto dove diamine aveva trovato la roba, Cristo l’aveva perso di vista per trenta secondi. Trenta fottutissimi secondi.

A quel punto si staccò dalla presa del fidanzato, anche con una certa violenza e lo strattonò per un braccio, trascinandoselo in cucina, dove c’era meno confusione. «Steven Rogers. Cosa cazzo hai fatto?» Gli puntò un dito contro e più che con rabbia, lo guardava con delusione.

Steve continuava a sorridere, senza particolare motivo, e prese a girare intorno all’isola, mettendo un piede davanti all’altro e fissandosi le scarpe con un certo interesse, mentre alcuni ragazzi lo guardavano ridacchiando. Bene, pensava, stava facendo una buona impressione se sembrava divertente, avrebbe fatto sicuramente piacere a Tony.

Si avvicinò ai ragazzi, solo un attimo, per rubare il bicchiere di rum e cola ghiacciato ad uno di quelli e scolandoselo tutto d’un fiato, senza premurarsi di non ruttare quando ebbe finito, restituendo il bicchiere vuoto e tornando vicino a Tony.

«Fa caldo.» Si lamentò, strattonando appena la maglia sul ventre ed abbassando lo sguardo, chiedendosi cos’era quella roba dura che stava toccando. Si accorse che era la sua pancia e riportò lo sguardo sul suo ragazzo, quasi stupito, afferrandogli una mano e facendogli percorrere le linee dei suoi addominali, attraverso il tessuto della t-shirt attillata. «Sono miei.» Gli disse gongolando. «Wow, non pensavo fossero così piacevoli da toccare.»

Tony scosse la testa e visto che quello non voleva starlo ad ascoltare, lo spintonò con molta poca grazia fuori, nel giardinetto sul retro, così che non ci fosse nessuno. «Steve, hai sentito cosa ti ho chiesto?»

«No. Non ho capito perché sei arrabbiato.» Domandò Steve, guardandosi intorno con un certo disappunto, visto che non c’era nessuno. Voleva tornare alla festa e divertirsi, e pensava che Tony volesse fare la stessa cosa, invece era lì che lo guardava male senza particolare motivo. Forse si era perso qualcosa. «Gli ho solo preso il bicchiere! Non capisco qual è il problema.» Disse poi, supponendo che quello si fosse arrabbiato perché si era avvicinato a dei ragazzi, in cucina.

«Senti, se sei nervoso, ho io quello che ti serve.» Continuò, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle e sorridendo raggiante. «Devi venire con me in bagno, però. Erik ne darà sicuramente un po’ anche a te.» Dopo lo afferrò per una mano e lo strattonò con un po’ troppa forza, non rendendosi conto che avrebbe potuto fargli male. Rientrarono in cucina e lo trascinò fino in salotto, cominciando ad urlare il nome del suo amico, guardandosi intorno per cercarlo.

Tony a quel punto voleva solo sprofondare, la gente attorno a loro li guardava sghignazzando, anche se molti non capivano il perché, visto che erano strafatti o ubriachi marci. «STEVE, FINISCILA!» Urlò, riuscendo a divincolarsi dalla sua presa e facendosi parecchio male. Quanto meno aveva scoperto chi gli aveva dato la roba.

«Madonna, Tony, e rilassati!» Esclamò il biondo, quasi sconvolto dalla reazione di quello, scuotendo la testa mentre il gruppo dei ragazzoni di Harvard si avvicinava a loro. A Steve sembravano piuttosto minacciosi, lo stavano fissando, e lui già aveva sopportato fin troppo le loro belle facce ed i loro sguardi fissi sul suo ragazzo.

«Tutto bene, Tony? Ti sta dando fastidio?» Disse quello più alto dei quattro, ricordava si chiamasse Michael, non poteva dimenticare la sua faccia, lo aveva visto spogliare il suo ragazzo con gli occhi. Quindi non ci pensò due volte e lo prese letteralmente di petto, spingendosi in avanti quasi a volerlo caricare come avrebbe fatto un toro, colpendo i suoi pettorali con i propri per farlo indietreggiare, avvicinando il viso pericolosamente al suo.

«Che cazzo vuoi, eh? Sono il suo ragazzo, ti sembra che possa dargli fastidio?!» Gli urlò in faccia, spintonandolo ancora, mentre gli amici di quello si facevano vicini con l’intenzione di gonfiare per bene Steve, si fermarono solo quando un’occhiata di Michael gli fece intendere che se la sarebbe vista da solo.

«Ma non vedi che ti stai rendendo ridicolo? Sei completamente fatto e lo stai mettendo in imbarazzo.» Rispose quello, spintonando a propria volta per fargli capire che non aveva paura di lui, facendolo barcollare all’indietro visto che non se l’aspettava. Ovviamente il biondino ritrovò quasi subito la sua posizione, serrando la mascella con stizza. «Sei solo un ragazzino. Vuoi davvero fare a botte con me? Io non sono come i ragazzetti che sei abituato a fronteggiare, biondino, meglio che ti levi dalle palle. Non ti ho ancora colpito solo perché sono amico di Tony e non voglio metterlo ulteriormente a disagio, visto che ci riesci già bene tu da solo.» Dicendo quello, Michael gli diede un paio di schiaffetto sulla guancia, come avrebbe fatto un adulto per liquidare un ragazzino.

«Grazie, Michael. Me la vedo io.» Tony si rivolse all’amico, costernato. Non poteva mai immaginare che Steve potesse arrivare a quel punto. Drogarsi. Non che lui potesse fare ramanzine di sorta, visto che durante la sua adolescenza aveva provato di tutto, ma Steve no, non poteva cadere in una trappola del genere. «Steve, datti una calmata, adesso.» Lo spintonò di nuovo, allontanandolo dal gruppetto di amici di Harvard.

Steve ringhiò di rabbia e si staccò quasi subito da Tony, guardandolo ferito per il modo in cui si stava comportando, ringraziando quell'idiota. Si sentiva pieno di energie, ma improvvisamente l'euforia era sparita, non riuscì a scacciare via dalla testa l'idea che Tony andasse a letto con quel Michael e quasi si sentì mancare il fiato, tanto che lo allontanò e cominciò a cercare l'uscita di quella dannata villa che cominciava a sembrargli un labirinto.

Tony lo lasciò allontanarsi ma non lo perse di vista. Infatti, dopo aver rassicurato gli amici ed essersi scusato per la situazione imbarazzante, lo seguì ad una certa distanza, per assicurarsi che non combinasse guai. In un certo senso si sentiva colpevole di tutta quella situazione.

Steve era ritornato sul retro della villa ed era uscito in giardino. Se ne stava in mezzo al prato, muovendosi sul posto con il respiro affannoso e guardandosi intorno spaesato. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa diavolo ci faceva, lì, non gli piaceva quel posto, non gli piaceva quella gente.

Serrò le labbra ed ebbe un singulto, accorgendosi di avere le guance bagnate, non sapeva di aver cominciato a piangere, non se n'era accorto. Era anche piuttosto imbarazzante, lui non piangeva spesso, non così, mentre era ad una festa, era una cosa che considerava estremamente privata.

Tony scacciò via la rabbia, ma non ci riuscì con la delusione. Si avvicinò lentamente al fidanzato, cercando di afferrarlo per le spalle e fermarlo. «Steve, cosa c’è?»

Quello se lo scrollò subito di dosso, voltandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e l'espressione abbattuta. «Non doveva andare a finire così.» Disse, passandosi il dorso della mano sotto gli occhi. «Non so nemmeno perché sono qui. Perché mi hai portato qui?-- ti vergogni di me, di nuovo...» tirò su col naso, sentendolo ancora un po' pizzicare a causa della cocaina. «Ti scopi quello, Tony?»

Tony non si scompose, gli si avvicinò di nuovo e lo afferrò per i polsi. «Steve, perché hai preso la cocaina? Dimmi un solo buon motivo per averlo fatto. E ti avviso: il fatto che stessi parlando con altre persone NON è un buon motivo.»

«Tu lo hai fatto. Anche tu l'hai presa.» Rispose quello, portando lo sguardo sulle sue mani e chiedendosi perché lo stesse toccando, visto che si vergognava di lui e aveva dato ragione a quell'idiota di Michael. Se fosse stato abbastanza sobrio, Steve avrebbe saputo come rispondere a quello senza sembrare un totale idiota, invece aveva fatto la figura del fesso. «Tanto lo fanno tutti. Cercavo solo di non pensare e di divertirmi, come fai tu. Cercavo di essere _come mi vuoi tu_.» Si scostò di nuovo da lui e si lasciò cadere seduto sul prato, facendo penzolare appena la testa ed avvertendo un senso di nausea.

«Cristo Santo, Steve. Avevo sedici anni ed ero un completo idiota. Mi hai visto pippare coca, questa sera?» Tony andò a sedersi accanto a lui, anche se non era il posto più comodo e caldo del mondo. «Perché pensi che io mi vergogni di te?»

«Praticamente non mi hai nemmeno neanche guardato quando sono arrivato. Non ci siamo visti tutta la giornata e la maggior parte delle persone lì dentro non sa nemmeno chi sono e cosa faccio qui.» Mugugnò il biondo, cominciando a strappare fili d'erba per tenersi impegnato e scaricare un po' di tensione. «Tu non mi vuoi più come prima. Non voglio che continui a nasconderlo per pena. Voglio che tu me lo dica e basta. Lo vedo come guardi gli altri e come loro ti guardano... io non ti piaccio più.»

Tony gli si avvicinò ancora di più, cingendogli un braccio attorno alla schiena. «Steve, ti prego. Non fare il ragazzino. Lo sai che oggi era una serata importante, io e Charlie siamo i padroni di casa, qui. Sai come funzionano certe cose, bisogna fare _pubbliche relazion_ i.» Gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. «Non devi neanche mai pensarlo che io non ti voglio più. Che tu non mi piaci più. Tu sei la cosa più importante della mia vita e non saprei cosa fare senza di te.»

Steve lo guardò e avrebbe davvero voluto rispondergli, se non che un conato di vomito lo colse all'improvviso e fece giusto in tempo a chinarsi in avanti prima di vomitare tutto l'alcool che aveva ingurgitato quella sera, compreso qualche stuzzichino, e gli schizzi raggiunsero sia le sue scarpe che quelle di Tony, facendolo sentire ancora di più uno schifo.

Dopo si alzò barcollando, avvertendo un altro conato, e si scostò da lui per non vomitargli vicino, stando chinato in avanti e tenendo le mani poggiate sulle ginocchia. Sputò, avvertendo un saporaccio in bocca, e restò fermo in quella posizione, per capire se il suo stomaco era completamente svuotato - non voleva gli facesse brutti scherzi.

«Non mi hai guardato.» Ribadì ancora, rispondendo finalmente all'altro. «Non eri interessato a me. Non lo sei. Avevi ragione, qui puoi rifarti una vita e stare con la gente che ti piace senza nascondere ciò che sei. Non avresti mai dovuto chiedermi di venire qui.» Si fermò un attimo, sputando di nuovo sull'erba e raddrizzandosi. «Sono solo un peso. Tu vuoi altro... non ti serve un fidanzato in questo momento della tua vita.»

Tony sentì un formicolio alle mani e gli occhi bruciare. Si avvicinò al fidanzato e gli partì uno schiaffone, teso e a mano aperta.

«Non ti permettere mai più a dirmi di cosa ho bisogno e di cosa non ne ho. Io lo so benissimo cosa voglio. Voglio te e basta.» Non era stato proprio il momento giusto di mollargli un ceffone, però proprio perché in quel momento era estremamente vulnerabile, poteva essere più efficace.

Il biondo si portò una mano alla guancia, non aspettandosi di certo uno schiaffo, non in quel momento. Altri due lacrimoni gli solcarono le guance, più per i conati che per lo schiaffo, nonostante fosse stato abbastanza forte.

«V-vado a cercare Erik, gli chiedo se può accompagnarmi a casa.» Mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi e passandosi il dorso della mano sulle labbra. «Tu... resta pure. Ti ho già rovinato abbastanza la serata.»

Tony lo afferrò per un polso. «Non ti muovere da qui. Adesso vado a prendere le giacche e avviso Charlie che torno a casa. Erik per questa sera, ha già fatto abbastanza danni.» Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Almeno per questa volta, puoi stare ad ascoltarmi? Per una volta puoi evitare di fare di testa tua e ce ne torniamo _assieme_ a casa?»

Steve aprì la bocca per ribattere e dire che non gli sembrava giusto tornasse con lui, ma poi sospirò ed annuì, infilando le mani nelle tasche ed abbassando lo sguardo, restando immobile come gli aveva chiesto. Se era quello che voleva, lui non avrebbe obiettato.

Tony tornò di lì a poco, con le giacche di entrambi, porgendo a Steve la sua. «Charles è avvisato. Andiamocene.» Lo prese per mano e se ne tornarono a casa. In silenzio.

Stark aveva cercato di non mostrarsi troppo adirato col fidanzato, ma era rimasto profondamente deluso da quello che aveva combinato, quella ser a fatica riuscì a rivolgergli parola una volta arrivati nel loro appartamento.

 

 

 

 

Life is hard  
And so am I  
You'd better give me something  
So I don't die  
  
Novocaine for the soul  
Before i sputter out  
  
Life is white  
And I am black  
Jesus and his lawyer  
Are coming back  
Oh my darling  
Will you be here  
Before i sputter out  
  
Guess whose living here  
With the great undead  
This paint-by-numbers life  
Is fucking with my head  
Once again  
  
Life is good  
And I feel great  
'cause mother says i was  
A great mistake  
  
Novocaine for the soul  
You'd better give me something  
To fill the hole  
Before i sputter out


	32. Don't you remember

Lanciò un'ultima occhiata alla tavola e si chiese se avrebbe dovuto mettere una candela al centro, o qualcosa del genere. In effetti non gli sembrava una buona idea, non voleva sentirsi stupido.

Quel giorno aveva dovuto incidere un'unica canzone, quindi era tornato presto a casa. Prima aveva fatto la spesa grossa, in taxi, però, visto che da quando era lì non avevano mai avuto il tempo di riempire il frigorifero ed avevano mangiato solo cibo d'asporto.

Aveva rimesso in ordine, ripulendo il casino lasciato da Tony - la mattina andava sempre di fretta - e poi aveva cominciato a cucinare il gateau di patate, il piatto preferito del suo ragazzo. Dopo aveva apparecchiato la tavola e vi aveva piazzato sopra anche i bagel alla crema di formaggio, con birra, Sprite e coca-cola e si era andato a fare una doccia.

Si era rivestito in fretta, indossando una felpa rossa - il colore preferito di Tony - ed un paio di jeans chiari. Sperava che in quel modo Tony avrebbe cominciato a rivolgergli la parola senza tenergli il broncio e rispondere a monosillabi. Sapeva di aver sbagliato, ed aveva chiesto scusa, non sapeva che altro fare.

Erano ormai due giorni che non si rivolgevano parola, Tony era rimasto profondamente deluso dal comportamento del suo fidanzato. La cocaina, per dio, perché si sentiva _trascurato_. Amava alla follia Steve e proprio per quel motivo era ferito, perché sentiva che il suo ragazzo non riusciva a condividere fino in fondo il fatto che finalmente poteva vivere una vita tutta sua, la sua gelosia lo faceva andare fuori di testa.

Quella sera era rincasato particolarmente stanco, mollò lo zaino all’ingresso e tolse il giubbotto, per lasciarlo sull’appendiabiti. Restò per un attimo intontito quando trovò la tavola apparecchiata con le sue pietanze preferite, tra l’altro.

Lanciò un’occhiata a Steve e lo salutò, freddo, «Ciao» sparendo subito dopo per andare in bagno.

Il biondo lo guardò e si morse il labbro inferiore, facendo qualche passo verso la porta del bagno ed infilando le mani in tasca. «Ho preparato la cena. Sono tornato prima e ho fatto un po' di spesa. Se hai voglia di mangiare è già tutto pronto, stavo solo aspettando te.» Disse, sperando che quello lo raggiungesse.

In effetti Tony stava morendo di fame, aveva mangiato a malapena un tramezzino per pranzo e dalla cucina arrivava un buon odore. Di buttar via tutta quella roba non se ne parlava nemmeno, in fondo Steve ci aveva perso del tempo. Nonostante tutto, però, non riuscì comunque a lasciarsi andare.

«Grazie.» Disse secco, quando uscì dal bagno e se lo ritrovò davanti. Filò dritto in cucina e si sedette al suo posto.

A Steve faceva male vederlo così, vedere come lo evitava e cercava di stargli lontano, perfino a letto non lo sfiorava nemmeno, quando di solito gli dormiva praticamente addosso. Lo raggiunse, comunque, sedendosi a tavola, nel suo solito posto di fronte a lui, e posando una fetta di gateau sul suo piatto, porgendogli il vassoio con i bagel. Voleva chiarire quella situazione, il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuto tornare ad L.A. e si sarebbero visti dopo una settimana - non aveva ancora avuto modo di dirglielo.

«Come sono andate le lezioni?» Così provo ad intraprendere una conversazione.

«Bene.» Rispose telegraficamente Tony. Non voleva guardarlo dritto in faccia, perché sapeva che avrebbe ceduto nell’ammirare quel viso perfetto e soprattutto colpevole e poi, dannazione, quella roba era veramente buona. Si sentiva un idiota a tenergli ancora il muso, ma l’aveva fatta troppo grossa quella volta e il suo orgoglio stava avendo la meglio.

Steve non si diede per vinto, aveva affrontato per molto tempo la sua indifferenza ed aveva vinto, alla fine, ed anche in quel caso ce l'avrebbe fatta, non voleva che tutto fosse rovinato per uno stupido sbaglio.

«Volevo venire al pub, ma Erik mi ha trattenuto. Spero non sia stata una giornata troppo pesante, per te. Se dopo ti va possiamo fare un bagno caldo insieme, ho preso i sali da bagno aromatici.» Sorrise e lo guardò, sperando che incrociasse il suo sguardo anche solo per un secondo.

_Sì, voglio fare un bagno caldo insieme a te e voglio che scopiamo fino a domani mattina, perché mi manchi fottutamente e io sono una testa di marmo._

Avrebbe voluto rispondere così, ma venne fuori tutt’altra affermazione. «Sì, giornata pesante. Per questo preferisco andarmene a letto presto.»

Diede l’ultima forchettata al suo squisito gateau e se ne prese un’altra fetta, era troppo buono tutto.

«Okay.» Steve fu piuttosto deluso dalla risposta, anche se in effetti un po' se l'aspettava. Decise però di non buttarsi giù, l'importante era passare del tempo con lui e strappargli qualche parola in più. «Allora vengo a letto anche io, così ti coccolo un po' e ti guardo dormire. Voglio solo passare del tempo con te, non ti darò fastidio, lo prometto.» Allungò un braccio sul tavolo e sfiorò le sue dita.

A quel contatto Tony si ritrasse, pentendosene subito e d’istinto guardò Steve. «Come ti pare.» Bevve il suo ultimo sorso di cola e si alzò di scatto dal tavolo. Andò a recuperare il suo zaino nell’ingresso e si rintanò in camera.

Steve sospirò, vedendolo sparire in camera e si alzò a propria volta, cominciando a sparecchiare, non aveva voglia di mangiare, voleva solo chiarire quella situazione con Tony. Dopo decise di raggiungerlo, avrebbe pensato più tardi ai piatti, ed entrò in camera da letto.

Okay, c'era da dire che lui non era bravo come Tony in quelle cose. Quando era lui ad arrabbiarsi, non ci voleva molto perché l'altro lo facesse capitolare - e doveva anche ammettere che era quasi sempre Tony a fare arrabbiare lui e non viceversa.

Lo vide di schiena, in piedi, e non resistette all'impulso di abbracciarlo da dietro, baciandogli il collo e stringendolo a sé, senza costringerlo. «Vuoi che faccia qualcosa per te? Posso fare _qualsiasi cosa_ per te, lo sai.» Sussurrò contro il suo orecchio.

Tony non lo respinse, ma non rispose al suo abbraccio. «Sono a posto così, grazie.» Avrebbe voluto girarsi, saltargli al collo e baciarlo fino a togliergli il respiro, ma no. Doveva imparare la lezione.

La mano di Steve si spostò piano sul suo ventre, accarezzandolo attraverso il tessuto ed annusandogli il collo, baciandolo ancora. «Sei bellissimo anche con il broncio, sai?» Chiese retoricamente, lasciando scivolare la mano più giù, fino al bordo dei pantaloni. «Voglio solo farti stare bene, sei tutto teso.» Lo stava facendo di proposito a parlargli in quel modo contro l'orecchio, sperava davvero che si rilassasse un po' e ricambiasse le sue effusioni.

Tony era come se fosse stato congelato in quella posizione, non riusciva a respingere le attenzioni di Steve ma neanche rispondere. «No-non mi sembra il caso, Steve.» Gli disse infine.

«Perché no? Io ti voglio..» Rispose immediatamente quello, strusciando il bacino contro le sue natiche e facendogli sentire che si stava eccitando. Era da tre giorni che non si toccavano, non ce la faceva più a stargli lontano. «Ti voglio così tanto. -- Tu non mi vuoi, Tony?» Con la lingua percorse la pelle del suo collo, lascivamente, infilando le dita sotto il bordo dei suoi jeans e boxer, accarezzando la pelle del suo pube, senza spingersi oltre, voleva provocarlo un po'.

«Sì che ti voglio, Steve. Ma sono ancora arrabbiato con te.» Tony cercò di scansarsi dal ragazzo, ma debolmente. Che brutta storia, essere orgogliosi e cocciuti.

«Allora lasciati andare, non essere arrabbiato con me.» Mormorò ancora quello, contro il suo orecchio, per convincerlo a cedere. Non voleva che ci fossero divergenze tra di loro, voleva solo che quella convivenza funzionasse e che tutto andasse per il meglio. «Non possiamo fare la pace? Non vuoi che il tuo Stebe ti aiuti a rilassarti un po’? Non lo facciamo da tre giorni, ed io non posso resisterti.» Scese con la mano fino a toccare la base del suo pene e cominciare a massaggiarlo, per farlo eccitare e capitolare.

A quel punto, Tony, che si stava eccitando anche se non lo desiderava, si allontanò da Steve e da quelle sue manacce meravigliose. «Basta. Non è davvero il caso.»

Inutile dire che quello ci restò veramente male, e lo guardò per cercare di capire. Tony non si era mai impuntato in quel modo, cominciava davvero a preoccuparsi. Non voleva che le cose andassero in quel modo e la paura che la loro storia potesse finire cominciava a farsi strada in lui.

«Ti ho già chiesto scusa, cosa altro posso fare? Per una volta che sono _io_ quello a sbagliare!» Esclamò, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

«Steve, la droga, cazzo. Perché sei dovuto arrivare a quel punto? Perché?» Sentiva gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime, Tony, ma cercava di deglutire a vuoto, perché certamente non voleva scoppiare a piangere di fronte al suo fidanzato. Steve non si rendeva proprio conto del male che gli aveva fatto con quel gesto. E se gli fosse successo qualcosa?

«Era solo una stupida sniffata, Tony, cazzo!» Sbottò quello, esasperato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e sbuffando nervoso. «Volevo solo provare, non diventerò un cocainomane per una sniffata! Nemmeno mi piace, mi sono sentito uno schifo dopo.» Spiegò, cercando di giustificarsi. In fondo non gli sembrava così grave, in più non aveva intenzione di assaggiarla di nuovo, non era un tipo da droghe, a malapena sopportava l’alcool e la marijuana.

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Vogliamo davvero continuare in questo modo? Litighiamo tutti i santi giorni da quando sono qui. Di questo passo—beh, di questo passo va a finire che ci lasceremo. Vuoi davvero questo?»

«No che non lo voglio, Steve!» Urlò Tony a pieni polmoni. «Però… però adesso non me la sento di fare l’amore con te.» Si passò il palmo della mano sugli occhi, come a voler scacciare le lacrime indietro. «Ci sto pensando da sabato. Non può essere che tu l’abbia fatto solo per provarla, tutte quelle cose che mi hai detto dopo, erano solo perché eri fatto o le pensi davvero?»

Le spalle di Steve crollarono, così come il suo morale già a pezzi, ed abbassò lo sguardo, trovando improvvisamente le lenzuola interessanti. Lo pensava davvero, non era mai stato più lucido, la cocaina gli aveva solo dato la forza per esporre il tutto. Non voleva ferire Tony, mai nella vita avrebbe fatto qualcosa per farlo soffrire, e vederlo con gli occhi lucidi lo distruggeva. Non poteva mentirgli, però, perché lo amava.

«Sì. Lo penso.» Mormorò, deglutendo a vuoto e rialzando piano il volto, incrociando i suoi occhi profondi. «Sai cosa penso?—Dici sempre che sei tu quello che è un disastro nelle relazioni, quello che non mi merita, cose così. Ma è il contrario. Io dovrei—restare solo, avresti dovuto sbarazzarti di me dopo quello che ti ho fatto.» Anche i suoi occhi stavano per cedere, di nuovo, e Dio… si sentiva così patetico. «Tutti dicono— _“oh, guarda Steve, che bravo ragazzo, come è carino, proprio una brava persona, così gentile”…_ » gli veniva la nausea a pensare quelle cose di sé, non era vero, non era affatto vero. «Io ti ho picchiato, forte, volevo farti male e vederti soffrire in quel momento, e mi viene il vomito a pensarci. Sono una brutta persona. Io ti ho… ho…» le dita si serrarono in pugni, il cuore che batteva forte nel petto. « _Ti ho stuprato_. Puoi rigirarla come vuoi, dargli un altro nome, ma è così. Ti ho fatto male… tu non volevi… io l’ho fatto contro la tua volontà ed ero lucido, Tony, ero così lucido che… -- non ce la faccio, Tony…» gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime. «Appena… appena resto solo a pensare—io ti rivedo, su quel letto, il sangue sulle mie mani… come puoi stare con una persona del genere? Dio! – io ci ho provato a dimenticare, e l’unica cosa che voglio fare è non pensare, non pensarci, ma quando sono solo tutto ritorna e mi viene una gran voglia di andare via e lasciarti qui a vivere la tua vita, a trovare una persona migliore—però sono una brutta persona, egoista, e resto qui a rovinarti l’esistenza, perché non ce la faccio senza di te.»

Gli occhi di Tony ormai erano diventati una cascata inarrestabile di lacrime, i goccioloni venivano giù senza neanche che lui se ne accorgesse. Aveva perdonato Steve per quel fattaccio, non era colpa sua, era stato Loki a ficcargli in testa idee assurde, lo sapeva, in fondo al suo cuore, che non l’aveva fatto tanto per il gusto di farlo, altrimenti avrebbe continuato a picchiarlo. Sentirgli dire tutte quelle cose lo ferivano ancora di più che vederlo strafatto.

«Tu- tu non devi dire queste cose, Steve.» Riuscì finalmente a dire, la gola gli bruciava e sembrava che un sasso ci si fosse incastrato dentro, strofinò il dorso della mano contro il naso, per tirare su la candela che inevitabilmente era scesa. Voleva lanciarglisi addosso ma era immobilizzato in quella posizione.

«Cazzo, smettila di far finta che non sia mai successo!» Gli urlò contro il biondo, cominciando a piangere a propria volta quando vide le lacrime bagnargli le guance copiosamente. Era tutta colpa sua, continuava a ferirlo e quello faceva finta di niente, non sapeva se fosse masochista o cosa. «E se lo facessi di nuovo? Se in uno scatto di gelosia lo facessi di nuovo, eh? Ci hai pensato?» La sua voce cresceva sempre più. Aveva paura di sé, di quello che avrebbe potuto fare, sapeva di non riuscire a controllare la rabbia, delle volte, e lo dimostravano molti dei suoi scatti. Quella volta non ce l’aveva fatta e aveva riversato tutto sul suo ragazzo, non voleva capitasse di nuovo, era terrorizzato.

«Certo che ci ho pensato!» Urlò Stark, si sentiva gli occhi gonfi e la testa scoppiare. «E non lo rifaresti, lo so. Perché altrimenti l’avresti già fatto. Ad Ibiza e anche l’altra sera, invece no.» Tirò su rumorosamente col naso. «Non ti avrei mai dato le chiavi di casa mia se avessi pensato un solo secondo che fossi stato in grado di rifarlo.» Indietreggiò alcuni passi, picchiò la schiena contro il muro e si lasciò cadere per terra. «Io voglio solo che tu sia felice per me, finalmente riesco ad essere me stesso, Steve. Perché pensi che io non ti voglia, solo perché parlo con qualcun altro? Tu sei la mia vita, _cazzo_.»

«Io sono felice per te… ma ho questa—questa dannata paura di perderti… non ce la faccio.» Steve si asciugò le guance con entrambe le mani e lo guardò, a terra, con gli occhi arrossati e l’espressione addolorata, e si sentì in colpa, era sempre colpa sua, riusciva sempre a rovinare ogni cosa, come quando gli metteva pressione per dare una definizione al loro rapporto, o come quando metteva in dubbio i suoi sentimenti, pur sapendo che fossero sinceri. «Come fai ad essere sicuro che non accadrà di nuovo? Non lo sono nemmeno io, dannazione! Nemmeno io riesco a controllare questa cosa. E tu… tu nemmeno proveresti a difenderti, come non hai fatto quella volta—tu… come fai a volerti così poco bene? Come fai a volere questo per te, quando potresti avere di meglio ed essere più felice? Cosa ti sto dando, io, a parte problemi e preoccupazioni?»

«Tu-tu mi hai dato tutto, Steve.» Si strofinò per l’ennesima volta gli occhi. «Tu mi hai ridato indietro Tony Stark. Sei tu quello che non si vuole bene e ha paura di non essere all'altezza.» Singhiozzò.

«Io voglio bene a te e comincio a chiedermi se hai davvero bisogno di questo. Non voglio essere una palla al piede, non voglio farti soffrire, voglio solo che tu ti viva la vita così come l’hai programmata. Sei la persona migliore che conosca, e meriti solo le cose più belle e mi chiedo—davvero vuoi stare con una persona così? Con uno che è talmente disgustoso da aver _abusato_ di te?» Fece un passo avanti, solo uno, perché non voleva farsi troppo vicino, nonostante avesse la voglia irrefrenabile di abbracciarlo. «Non puoi far finta di nulla, Tony, e nascondere la realtà delle cose. Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non è così. Che volevi che ti picchiassi e che abusassi di te. Dimmi che c’è una giustificazione valida, per quello che ho fatto, se pensi che sia così—e prova a convincerti che non stai dicendo un mare di puttanate solo perché hai paura a vedermi per quello che sono veramente.»

«Avrai avuto i tuoi motivi per farlo. Io ti ho ignorato per mesi e poi Loki ti ha ficcato tutte quelle cose in testa. Quello è una carogna.» Tony era riuscito a smettere di piangere, finalmente, ma si sentiva tutta la faccia gonfia e non smetteva di tirare su il moccolo che gli era sceso dal naso.

«I miei— _i miei motivi?_ Sei cieco o fai finta? Non c’è nessun motivo valido o scusante per quello che ho fatto!» Steve alzò di nuovo il tono, serrando i pugni lungo i fianchi e corrugando la fronte, fissandolo. «Avrebbe potuto dire qualsiasi cosa, Tony, anche se fosse stato vero, anche se avessi fatto delle cose orribili, non ci sarà mai una giustificazione, qualcosa che mi scagioni e non mi faccia pensare che ho fatto una cosa orribile. – So che mi hai perdonato, ma non riesco a passarci sopra… e non dovresti nemmeno tu.»

Tony non voleva neanche sentirle quelle cose, non voleva neanche pensare di passare il resto della sua vita senza lui, quindi, a fatica, si alzò e corse in bagno e ci si chiuse dentro. Si accasciò di nuovo sul pavimento e scoppiò in un pianto liberatorio.

Steve lo guardò e non fece nulla per fermarlo, forse era meglio così, tanto il giorno dopo sarebbe dovuto ritornare ad L.A. e magari la cosa si sarebbe conclusa definitivamente in quel modo, senza separazioni struggenti ed ulteriori litigi. Afferrò il cuscino dal letto e ritornò in soggiorno, accasciandosi sul divano, al buio, e continuando a pensare a quello che era successo, asciugandosi le guance ancora bagnate di lacrime.

Il giorno seguente, Steve si svegliò molto presto, avrebbe passato il suo tempo in aeroporto, non voleva salutare Tony, non voleva che quello diventasse davvero un addio. Non si cambiò nemmeno, aveva dormito con addosso i vestiti. Entrò solo in camera da letto, in silenzio, senza far rumore, ed entrò nel guardaroba per prendere il borsone che aveva preparato per il viaggio – poca roba, aveva ancora molti vestiti a casa di suo padre, non aveva senso caricarsi, in caso poi Tony gli avrebbe rispedito tutto, senza che dovessero per forza incontrarsi.

Prima di uscire di casa, però, entrò nello studio e prese carta e penna, per scrivere a quello che se ne sarebbe andato.

 

_Ciao, Tony. Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di parlarne, così te lo scrivo. Devo tornare ad L.A. per lavoro, come ti avevo detto qualche settimana fa, anche se non avevo ancora stabilito una data. Tu stai ancora dormendo, ed è meglio così, non voglio che mi vedi andare via. In realtà questa potrebbe essere l’ultima volta che ci vediamo, ho bisogno di riflettere. So che mi odierai per il fatto che sto scegliendo per entrambi, ma ti amo, e voglio solo il meglio per te – e non sono sicuro che questo, che io, sia il meglio. Ti chiedo ancora scusa, per tutto il male che ti ho fatto. Non volevo che andasse a finire così, non ho mai voluto tutto questo, ma forse non è destino… forse non dobbiamo stare insieme. Non lo so, non so più niente. L’unica mia certezza sono i sentimenti che provo per te. Buona fortuna per tutto. Ti amo._

_Ps: Sarò a casa di mio padre. Se decidi prima di me, se mi vuoi fuori dalla tua vita, puoi spedire tutte le mie cose lì. Lo accetterò e non verrò più a disturbarti._

 

 

 

 

Tony era andato fuori di testa dopo aver letto quel biglietto di Steve. Aveva saltato due giorni di lezione, tanto da costringere Charles ad andare a controllare che non fosse successo nulla.

Provò a chiamare a casa di Steve a Los Angeles, ma sulla sua linea personale non rispondeva mai e su quella principale suo padre lo negava sempre. Non sapeva se effettivamente era sempre fuori o Steve avesse chiesto a Joseph di non passarglielo, quello che era certo è che se non avesse parlato con lui entro breve, avrebbe preso il primo volo per la Città degli Angeli.

Quel giorno era riuscito a trascinarsi fuori casa, anzi, Charles lo aveva buttato giù dal letto e caricato di peso in macchina per andare al campus, era riuscito a convincerlo facendo un compromesso, cioè che avrebbe seguito almeno le lezioni della mattina. Avevano pranzato assieme e poi Tony se ne era tornato a casa senza tanti complimenti.

Era stravaccato sul divano a crogiolarsi nella sua disperazione quando suonò il telefono. Si trascinò mal volentieri ad alzare la cornetta, ma la speranza che potesse essere Steve vinse la sua inerzia.

Il biondo alla fine ce l’aveva fatta a chiamarlo. Aveva riflettuto, e pianto, e si era anche ubriacato alle feste a cui era stato costretto a partecipare, torturandosi da solo per prendere una decisione definitiva. Tony lo aveva chiamato, delle volte aveva evitato di rispondere, con disappunto di suo padre che odiava mentire e gli aveva anche chiesto cosa diavolo stesse succedendo – senza ottenere risposta. Se quello lo aveva chiamato, però, significava che voleva stare con lui, e quindi la decisione era spettata solo ed esclusivamente a Steve.

Alla fine aveva scritto una canzone, forse una delle migliori, e non aveva resistito all’impulso di chiamarlo per cantargliela. Non sapeva cosa fare, voleva solo sentirlo, fargli sentire che c’era, nonostante tutto, e che non ce la faceva a lasciarlo, non in quel modo. Era egoista, ma non poteva stargli lontano, non resisteva.

Poggiò il cordless sul letto – Tara gliene aveva regalato uno qualche mese prima che si trasferisse – ed attivò il vivavoce. Non sapeva cosa dire, così gli avrebbe cantato tutto, Dio, era così stupido, ma gli sembrava l’unico modo per far uscire le parole dalla sua bocca. Infatti prese un profondo respiro e poggiò la chitarra sulle cosce, cominciando a strimpellare una melodia malinconica, quella che aveva scelto per il testo.

Quando sentì strimpellare le prime note, Tony per poco non ebbe un colpo. Andò a sedersi in mezzo al divano e rimase in religioso silenzio ad ascoltare le parole e soprattutto la voce di Steve.

« _When will I see you again?_ » Cominciò a cantare quello, senza preoccuparsi che suo padre avrebbe potuto sentirlo, era al piano di sotto con la sua compagna. « _You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said.-- No final kiss to seal any sins… I had no idea of the state we were in._ » Avvertiva a malapena il respiro di quello attraverso il telefono e sperava non avrebbe attaccato, voleva che l’ascoltasse tutta. « _I know I have a fickle heart, and a bitterness, and a wandering eye, and heaviness in my head_ -» l’aveva scritta per lui, come quasi tutte le canzoni, e rispecchiava esattamente il suo stato d’animo in quel momento, raccontava quello che era successo. « _But don't you remember?-- Don't you remember? -- The reason you loved me, before._ _Baby, please remember me once more…_ »

Ogni verso era una stilettata al cuore di Tony e le lacrime presero a scendere silenziosamente a solcargli il volto. Si guardò attorno, sentiva quanto quella casa fosse loro, di _entrambi_ e quanto la sua assenza gli facesse male. Pensava a quanto poco riuscisse a resistere senza aver Steve attorno, che lo sgridava, che lo riprendeva, che lo baciava, che faceva l’amore con lui.

Le dita continuavano a pizzicare le corde della chitarra, mentre il biondo osservava il telefono e immaginava il viso di quello, chiedendosi che espressione avesse in quel momento. « _When was the last time you thought of me? Or have you completely erased me from your memory? -- I often think about where I went wrong. The more I do, the less I know, -- but I know I have a fickle heart, and a bitterness, and a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head._ » Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarlo così, senza dire nulla, senza fare nulla, era stato meschino e codardo da parte sua. « _But don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me, before. Baby, please remember me once more_ \--»

« _Gave you the space so you could breathe, I kept my distance so you would be free, and hoped that you'd find the missing piece-- to bring you back to me… Why--- don't you remember? Don't you remember? The reason you loved me, before. Baby, please remember me once more_.» Prese un grosso respiro. « _When will I see you again?_ » E concluse in quel modo, continuò a fissare il cordless e strimpellò gli ultimi accordi, lasciando vagare la musica nell’aria, per poi posare la chitarra sul letto ed affondare le dita nelle lenzuola, sperando che l’altro dicesse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Tony aspettò che terminasse di cantare e riuscì a mormorare: «Torna a casa.»

Appena il biondo udì quelle parole, afferrò il cordless e tolse il vivavoce, portandoselo all’orecchio e fissando un punto nel vuoto. Voleva tornare da lui, Dio solo sapeva quanto, ma voleva essere sicuro fosse la scelta migliore per entrambi. Non voleva più litigare, né ferirlo, voleva solo che stessero entrambi bene.

«Tu… sei sicuro?» Domandò, incerto, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e sospirando. Gli era mancata così tanto la sua voce, non si sentiva affatto a casa, ormai la sua casa era con Tony, in qualsiasi luogo lui si trovasse, voleva solo restare con lui e non separarsene mai.

«Ti prego Steve, torna. Non ce la faccio più senza di te.» Lo pregò Stark, con la voce rotta dal pianto. «Mi manchi. Non c’è nessuno che mi sgrida perché lascio le mutande in giro, non c’è nessuno che mi dà il bacio della buonanotte o che mi prepara i pancake a colazione.»

Rogers sorrise, inconsciamente, anche se gli faceva male sentirlo piangere in quel modo, ed era di nuovo colpa sua. Se Tony lo voleva, se era disposto a stare con lui nonostante tutto, allora non poteva dirgli di no, non sapeva dirgli di no. «Mi manchi anche tu, da morire.» Confessò, sospirando, e lisciando le lenzuola con una mano. «Non mi sembra più casa, questo posto, senza di te.» Era vero, aveva rivisto i suoi amici, ma senza Tony non aveva senso restare lì, era la sua vita, non poteva farne a meno.

«Mi perdoni?» Gli domandò, titubante. «Non voglio litigare con te, ti amo, e odio la distanza che si è creata tra noi due. So che non è facile, la convivenza, e che stiamo crescendo. Ma voglio farlo con te, voglio che maturiamo insieme e voglio condividere ogni cosa.»

«Sì che ti perdono. Torna.» Soffiò Tony, che cercò di smettere di piangere. Aveva afferrato un cuscino e se l’era stretto al petto, per cercare un appiglio.

«Va bene.» Accettò quello, che non vedeva l’ora di abbracciarlo di nuovo e di baciarlo. «Prenoto un volo per sabato. Arriverò a Boston nel pomeriggio. So che sei all’università, prenderò un taxi, non saltare le lezioni a causa mia. Ci vediamo direttamente a casa. Va bene?»

«Va bene.» Rispose Tony a cui era spuntato un sorriso tra le lacrime.

 

 

 

 

Il viaggio, come al solito, era stato sfiancante. La sera precedente aveva dovuto partecipare ad una festa, ed era tornato a casa alle quattro del mattino, così in aereo si era preso il tempo per dormire un po’, così da non essere troppo stanco una volta con Tony. Il taxi lo aveva portato a destinazione e si era infilato in ascensore, tenendo il borsone in spalla ed estraendo le chiavi dell’appartamento dalla tasca dei jeans.

Probabilmente Tony non era ancora ritornato a casa dalle lezioni, ma entro un’oretta lo avrebbe di sicuro rivisto: non vedeva l’ora. Era felice che le cose si fossero risolte per il meglio, per un attimo aveva creduto che davvero quella volta sarebbe finito tutto, invece i loro sentimenti erano stati più forti di screzi e litigi. Si sarebbe impegnato di più per fare in modo da non opprimere troppo Tony e viversi la convivenza con più tranquillità.

Infilò la chiave nella serratura, una volta raggiunto il piano, ed aprì, lasciando subito ricadere il borsone a terra, aspettandosi di non trovare nessuno in casa. Invece, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle, avvertì il rumore del televisore acceso, così lanciò un’occhiata verso il divano e restò sconcertato.

Tony non era all’università e non era nemmeno solo. Se ne stava spaparanzato sul divano, a guardare _Jem & The Hologram_s. Nulla di nuovo, insomma, se non che disteso accanto a lui, con il muso poggiato sulle sue cosce, se ne stava un bel cagnolone dal pelo dorato, sicuramente un golden retriver – per quello che poteva saperne Steve – e si lasciava coccolare sbatacchiando la coda pelosa a destra e sinistra.

Quando Tony vide arrivare Steve, gli regalò uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e la bestiola accanto a lui alzò la testa per analizzare il nuovo arrivato. Un po’ spaventato, però, si strinse addosso a Stark.

Il ragazzo, dopo la telefonata chiarificatrice, aveva deciso che lui e Steve dovevano fare qualcosa assieme. Magari era un buon modo per appianare le divergenze e riavvicinarsi, insomma, tornare come in estate.

Aveva scartato corsi di vario genere, semplicemente perché era dura trovare un modo per far combaciare i loro orari. L’idea geniale gli venne mentre tornava a casa dal campus, quando vide una coppia di fidanzatini giocare con il loro cagnolino. Andò direttamente al canile, senza pensarci neanche due volte.

Era vero quando dicevano che _non sei tu a scegliere il cane, ma è il cane che sceglie te_. Rusty se ne stava accucciato solo e tremante nell’angolo di una gabbia e quando vide Tony gli occhi gli si illuminarono. Ci mise trenta secondi a decidere che doveva essere lui la chiave del riavvicinamento con Steve. Tra l’altro il pelo color miele gli faceva pensare ad una versione canina del suo ragazzo. Fu amore a prima vista. _Di nuovo_.

«Ehi, _dolcezza_ , ben tornato a casa!» Tony allungò le braccia e gli fece segno di avvicinarsi, Rusty si era sistemato in modo da non permettergli di alzarsi.

Steve aveva ancora la bocca semiaperta e fissava quel bestione occupare quasi metà del divano. Doveva ammettere che fosse un cane bellissimo, ed era chiaramente un cucciolo, nonostante la stazza – probabilmente doveva avere un anno, o giù di lì.

Lasciò le chiavi nello svuota tasche accanto alla porta e continuò a fissarli da lontano, non sapendo cosa dire o fare. Insomma, perché Tony aveva preso un cane? Era un grosso impegno, quasi come adottare un bambino, i cani richiedevano sempre molte cure ed attenzione, quindi perché uno pigro come lui aveva deciso di portarne a casa uno? Non riusciva a spiegarselo. Fece quindi qualche passo verso loro, un po’ incerto, mentre il suo sguardo incrociava quello del golden retriver, che lo fissava un po’ impaurito visto che non lo aveva mai visto prima.

«C’è un cane sul divano.» Mormorò stupidamente, come se la cosa non fosse abbastanza ovvia. Non aveva mai avuto un cane, ne aveva sempre voluto uno, ma suo padre non glielo aveva mai concesso. «Abbiamo—un cane?» Domandò ancora, chiedendosi se anche lui fosse parte di quella cosa o se Tony avesse agito d’impulso come al solito, senza ponderare i pro ed i contro.

«Che c’è, non ti piace?» Il viso di Tony si rabbuiò appena. «L’ho preso per noi, così avremo finalmente qualcosa da fare assieme, prenderci cura di lui.» Lo accarezzava sulla testa, per rassicurarlo che Steve non volesse fargli del male. Nonostante fosse un cane di razza, non aveva avuto un bel passato, maltrattato fin da cucciolo, era stato abbandonato senza cuore all’inizio dell’estate. «…Ma se non lo vuoi, lo riporto al canile.»

Il biondo si sentì in colpa per avergli fatto credere una cosa del genere e non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere quando quello gli spiegò il motivo per cui lo aveva preso. In quel caso aveva voce in capitolo, non era solo una decisione sua, e per nulla al mondo avrebbe lasciato che lo riportasse al canile. Così si avvicinò, inginocchiandosi sul tappeto di fronte al divano, ed allungò piano una mano, affondandola nel pelo morbido del cane. Era profumato, probabilmente Tony si era occupato della toelettatura prima di portarlo in casa.

Non riuscì a non sciogliersi quando quegli occhioni da cucciolo lo guardarono di nuovo, ed avvicinò la mano al suo muso per farsi annusare e lasciare che quello prendesse confidenza. «Ma sei proprio un bel cagnolone.» Disse con una voce che non gli sembrava nemmeno sua, neanche stesse parlando ad un bambino, accettando di buon grado una lappata sul palmo.

Tony prese una zampa del cucciolone e la porse a Steve: «Rusty, ti presento Steve, l’altro tuo papà. Steve, lui è Rusty.» Gli lasciò un bacio sulla testolona pelosa e guardava sorridente i due nuovi amici.

«Rusty? Mi piace.» Affermò il biondo, stringendo la zampa del cane in un gesto simbolico e continuando a sorridere come un ebete. «Oh, è bellissimo Tony.» Abbracciò il golden retriver ed affondò la faccia nel suo pelo morbido, sentendosi un bambino, ricordando tutte le volte in cui suo padre gli aveva negato il piacere di avere un cucciolo. E poi quella era una cosa sua e di Tony, un impegno ufficiale. Non poteva credere lo avesse fatto, era il regalo più bello di sempre.

Rialzò il volto e guardò il proprio ragazzo negli occhi, afferrando poi la sua maglia in un pugno, sul petto, ed attirandolo a sé per poterlo finalmente baciare. Era da un sacco di tempo che non toccava le sue labbra, era così bello che le cose fossero di nuovo come un tempo – anche meglio, visto che avevano un cane.

Tony lo strinse con le braccia al collo, rispondendo al bacio forse fin troppo entusiasta, tanto che un guaito gli ricordò che aveva il cane in grembo e per poco non lo stava schiacciando.

Si staccò a malincuore da Steve e lo accarezzò, «Scusa, scusa… hai ragione. Però, sai, è da tanto che non lo vedo.» Rusty abbaiò verso Steve, in segno di approvazione e lo leccò in faccia tutto contento.

«Gli piaci.» Continuò Stark.

Il ragazzo rise, contento, accettando le attenzioni del cane. «Ma sei un gelosone!» Esclamò rivolto a quello, che appena si era visto messo da parte aveva cominciato a farsi sentire. «Dovremmo stabilire dei turni per portarlo fuori, se non riusciamo a farlo insieme.» E visto che era una persona molto concreta, e puntigliosa, cominciò subito a mettere le cose in chiaro.

Tony aveva previsto una cosa del genere e infatti aveva già la risposta pronta: «Se per te va bene, tu la mattina ed io la sera. Ha già fatto i primi controlli veterinari, anche se al canile era monitorato. Ha già la sua cuccia di stoffa imbottita sistemata ai piedi del letto e le sue ciotole in cucina. E, nonostante avesse un padrone di merda prima di finire in canile, è abituato a fare i bisogni fuori casa, quindi non dovrebbe lasciarci sorpresine in giro.»

«Io potrei portarlo anche con me in studio, quando non sono a casa, non credo ad Erik dispiacerà. Non possiamo lasciarlo sempre solo.» Per quel che ne sapeva Steve, i cani erano praticamente in simbiosi con i padroni, quindi lasciarli per troppo tempo soli equivaleva a farli soffrire, e lui non voleva che accadesse a Rusty, Tony non gli aveva detto molto, ma probabilmente se era stato un anno in canile un motivo doveva pur esserci. «Certo che ti sei scelto proprio il più grosso.» Sbuffò una risata, per prenderlo in giro, senza sottintendere alcun doppio senso.

«Se per Erik non è un problema.» In effetti Tony si era rassicurato a quella proposta, lasciarlo spesso tutto il giorno da solo in casa gli sarebbe dispiaciuto. «Cosa vuoi, ho un debole per le cose grosse.» Ridacchiò.

«Questo già lo sapevamo, vero Rusty?» Domandò Steve al cagnolone, che in risposta lo guardò piuttosto stranito e decise che era stanco di stare lì a far nulla, spintonandolo un po’ per scendere dal divano e cominciare a fare le feste, gironzolando per la casa e soffermandosi ad annusare il borsone che Steve aveva lasciato sul pavimento. «E’ castrato?»

«No. Però questa cosa volevo deciderla assieme a te, se ritieni più opportuno farlo, ha detto il veterinario che non ci sono problemi.» Tony picchiettò sul divano accanto a lui, invitando Steve a sedersi.

Il biondo fece come quello gli aveva chiesto, lanciando un’occhiata a Rusty che stava grattando sul borsone, probabilmente aveva annusato i resti del sandwich che teneva lì dentro. «Non lo so, dicono che sono ingestibili quando sono in calore.» Disse pensieroso, ricordando di quando si era informato inutilmente, visto che poi non aveva comunque preso un cane. Quelle cose finalmente gli tornavano utili. «Però non lo so… mi sembra ingiusto.»

«Non ho mai avuto un cane neanche io… E anche secondo me è ingiusto. Possiamo aspettare e vedere come va. Al limite lo facciamo dopo.» Tony si buttò con la testa sul petto di Steve e lo cinse con le braccia in vita.

Quello gli passò in automatico un braccio sulle spalle, ed annuì, passandogli le dita tra i capelli ed accarezzandolo piano. «Possiamo farlo accoppiare almeno una volta, non è giusto che non sappia cosa si prova. Non credi?»

Tony ridacchiò a quella proposta. «In effetti non hai tutti i torti. Si perderebbe del gran divertimento, almeno per una volta possiamo concederglielo.»

«Troveremo sicuramente una bella cagnolina per lui.» Affermò certo il biondo, sorridendo e vedendo Rusty che cominciava a ringhiare e mordere la borsa, perché non riusciva ad aprirla. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un comportamento del genere, in fondo, era cresciuto in un canile e nessuno gli aveva impartito un educazione.

Quindi sospirò e si mise in piedi, raggiungendolo ed alzando la borsa, sfilandogliela dalla bocca. «Non agitarti, adesso la apro. Ma questa è la prima ed ultima volta che mangi il nostro cibo, non ti fa affatto bene.» Disse, mentre il golden retriver chinava appena il capo e lo fissava, quasi avesse capito ciò che gli stava dicendo – e molto probabilmente era così. «Dovremmo educarlo.»

Tony si gustò la scena dal divano ridacchiando. «Dal veterinario ho preso un paio di depliant di educatori. Alcuni tengono le lezioni nel weekend, così magari possiamo andarci assieme senza troppi problemi, cosa ne dici?» Propose.

Steve aprì il borsone, nel frattempo, e prese i resti del panino, estraendoli dalla carta stagnola e porgendoli a Rusty, che subito glieli strappò di mano ed andò a rintanarsi in un angolo per mangiarli, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno glieli rubasse. Dopo il ragazzo si voltò verso Tony, corrugando la fronte e lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

«Non esiste.» Ribatté subito, riponendo il borsone in camera da letto, per poi ritornare in salotto con la stessa faccia. «Dobbiamo educarlo noi da soli. E’ come un bambino, Tony. Tu manderesti tuo figlio in mezzo a degli estranei per educarlo? Io ho letto abbastanza sull’argomento, non ho bisogno che qualcuno mi dica come educare il mio bam—cane.» Borbottò, rendendosi conto che la stava prendendo davvero fin troppo seriamente, la questione.

Tonny trattenne una risata. «Ma guarda che sono professionisti che ci darebbero una mano, il grosso del lavoro lo faremmo noi.» Tentò di giustificarsi e gli fece segno di andare a sedersi di nuovo vicino a lui. «E’ ancora molto traumatizzato per le botte che gli davano i vecchi padroni.» Continuò. «Però alcune cose già le fa senza problemi, come i bisogni, te l’ho detto prima. Da quando è qui con me non ha mai sporcato in casa.»

«Questo è relativo.» Commentò l’altro, guardandosi intorno e notando che l’appartamento non era di certo pulito e sistemato come lo aveva lasciato, ma cercò di sorvolare perché non voleva litigare di nuovo. Quindi si avvicinò e si buttò a peso morto sul divano, scalciando via le scarpe e stendendosi, poggiando la testa sulle sue gambe e guardandolo dal basso. «Io preferisco che lo facciamo da soli.» Ci avrebbe pensato poi, a convincere Tony, per il momento voleva un po’ parlare di loro due, quindi aprì la conversazione in modo casuale. «Che hai fatto mentre ero via?»

«MIT-casa-casa-MIT.» Rispose il ragazzo, che si disse mentalmente che avrebbero riparlato del discorso educazione di Rusty. «Tu, invece?»

«Tante feste, troppe. Domenica ci hanno portato in un ristorante che faceva del cibo stranissimo, ho vomitato tutto a casa, mio padre era già pronto a far partire sette o otto denunce.» Sbuffò una risata, Rogers, ricordando Joseph incazzato nero che chiamava il ristorante – dopo averne detto quattro ai discografici – e gliene diceva di tutti i colori. «Ah, Tara è stata in Giappone e ha portato delle magliette e delle canotte con delle stampe carine, per me e per te – in verità alcune sono più nel tuo stile, praticamente come quelle che metti di solito, molto aperte sotto le ascelle.» Ricordò, anche se non aveva ancora disfatto il borsone. «E… ho conosciuto Axel Rose.» Annunciò poi, fissando bene Tony per vedere la sua faccia. I Guns ‘n roses erano un gruppo emergente che sembrava avrebbe davvero avuto un grande seguito, Stark li seguiva fin dagli inizi, quando ancora non li conosceva nessuno, e diciamo che ci aveva visto lungo.

Infatti per poco non saltò in piedi sul divano. «Dici davvero? Cristo, quel tizio è un portento con la voce.» Nonostante le sue innumerevoli conoscenze, Tony non era ancora riuscito a conoscere di persona Axl e il resto del gruppo. «Com’è, un suonato, no?» Ridacchiò. «Cosa ti hanno dato da mangiare?» Chiese poi incuriosito. «E ringrazia Tara per le magliette, quando la senti.»

«Antipatico.» Disse sinceramente Steve. Ci aveva parlato poco, con quello, e gli era sembrato un po’ schizzato, ma soprattutto aveva intuito che lo prendesse in giro per il tipo di musica che faceva, anche perché glielo aveva detto chiaramente. «Mi ha chiamato Barbie, e poi mi ha detto che canto come una femminuccia.» Rise, perché non si era davvero offeso, anche perché Axel sembrava piuttosto brillo, alla festa. «Vedessi che cosa ha detto alla povera Sharon.» Sorvolò sulla questione cibo, perché lo imbarazzava un tantino parlare dei suoi movimenti intestinali con Tony.

Tony rimase un po’ deluso. Anche se si aspettava una cosa del genere, da un tipo come quello. Lo sapevano tutti che era tossico fino nel midollo. «Ah, quindi c’era pure lei?» Chiese alla fine, in un tono che poteva risultare scocciato.

«Ovvio, praticamente ho dovuto vederla tutti i giorni, prima per parlare della cover e poi per registrarla, dopo aver fatto qualche prova.» Steve rispose subito dicendo la verità, non voleva che l’altro fraintendesse. «Io ho un po’ fame.» Borbottò poi, rigirandosi su un fianco ed affondando i denti nella t-shirt di quello, sulla pancia, addentando un lembo di pelle attraverso la maglia e bagnando la stoffa di saliva.

Stark ridacchiò a quel contatto, ma non era affatto contento che il fidanzato si vedesse così spesso con quella tizia. Ma sorvolò per evitare l’ennesimo incidente diplomatico. «Ordiniamo take away? Sushi, thailandese o tex mex?» Propose Tony.

Rusty, nel frattempo, era tornato dai ragazzi, li guardava scodinzolando felice ai piedi del divano.

Steve alzò lo sguardo verso quello e gli si illuminarono gli occhi. Tony sapeva bene della sua passione per il cibo piccante, sapeva anche che quando esagerava si sentiva male - anche se non sapeva in che modo, si sentiva male, poteva solo sospettarlo. Quindi infilò una mano sotto la sua maglia, accarezzandogli la pancia ed avvertendo la pelle calda contro le dita. «Tex mex. E ne voglio tanto, perché o fame. Offro io, però.»

«No. Cioè, sì, prendiamo quello che vuoi ma pago io e non voglio sentire storie, chiaro?» Lo rimproverò.

«Ma paghi sempre tu.» Si lamentò il biondo, allungando un braccio verso il tavolino per afferrare il cordless, passandolo poi a Tony. «Io lo voglio con peperoncino extra.» Disse, pregustando la sua cena perfetta. Non avrebbe dovuto mangiare, in verità, visto che era già stato male in quei giorni a causa del cibo strano, ma pensava fosse passato del tempo e che non avrebbe avuto alcun tipo di ripercussione sul suo corpo.

«Vuoi esagerare? Hai bisogno dell’afrodisiaco? Non ti sono bastati tutti questi giorni a stecchetto a quanto pare o ti sei dato da fare giù a LA?» Gli disse quello, ridendo. Fatta l’ordinazione, Tony si staccò molto a malincuore dal fidanzato. «Devo preparare la ciotola di Rusty, torno subito.» Gli lasciò un bacio sulla fronte e si alzò. Il cane capì immediatamente e abbaiò festoso, saltellando attorno al ragazzo, mentre andavano entrambi verso la cucina.

«Dopo vedrai, Stark, domani non riuscirai a camminare.» Disse scherzoso Steve – anche se aveva intenzione davvero di darci dentro di brutto – ed afferrò il telecomando, restando disteso sul divano e cominciando a fare zapping tra i vari canali per trovare qualcosa di decente da guardare. «Mi sono dovuto masturbare, non lo facevo da un sacco di tempo.» Ammise, senza imbarazzo, ormai non si vergognava più di parlare di certe cose con il suo ragazzo.

«Ah sì?» Chiese serio Tony, mentre tornava in salotto. «Meno male che domani è domenica, allora. Così mi risparmio un imbarazzo ad andare all’università.» Continuò, andandosi a sdraiare a fianco a lui. «Non ti sarai mica fatto male al polso?»

Il biondo gli fece il verso, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia e sogghignando. «Non ti fischiavano le orecchie? Ho ansimato il tuo nome un sacco di volte.» Lo provocò, poggiandosi una mano sul ventre, dove la t-shirt lasciava scoperto un lembo di pelle, mettendo in mostra anche l’elastico dei boxer.

«Ah, ecco perché mi prendevano quei momenti terribili con le orecchie! Era colpa tua!» Fece finta di rimproverarlo, ma lo lasciò fare. «E Joseph non ha detto niente?»

«Ho cercato di fare piano.» Le dita si Steve scivolarono sull’elastico dei boxer, mentre continuava a guardarlo dal basso. «Quello rumoroso sei tu.» Gli ricordò poi, per prenderlo un po’ in giro, picchiettando i polpastrelli sul tessuto.

«E’ colpa tua, se sono rumoroso. E poi lo sai, io non sono per le mezze misure.» Ridacchiò Tony.

Rusty aveva finito anche il suo pasto ufficiale e tornò dai ragazzi, si acciambellò accanto al divano per riposarsi un po’. La conoscenza di Steve era stato un piccolo evento eccezionale, per lui.

Rogers sorrise, lanciando un’occhiata al cane, ed allungando un braccio oltre il divano per affondare le dita nel suo pelo. «Come faremo, adesso che c’è lui? Loro lo sanno—cioè, capiscono.»

Tony rise di nuovo. «Bè, staremo a vedere, magari si spaventa e va a nascondersi nella sua cuccia, oppure non fa una piega e resta ai piedi del letto. Tu avresti problemi con uno spettatore per casa?«

L’altro ci rifletté e pensò che no, non si imbarazzava per un cane, probabilmente non ci avrebbe neanche fatto caso e se ne sarebbe stato per fatti suoi. Quindi scosse la testa, e percorse il corpo dell’altro con lo sguardo, dicendosi che probabilmente anche se ci fosse stata un’altra persona, non gli sarebbe importato, non poteva rinunciare alle loro intense sessioni di sesso.

Colpì la gamba di Tony con un piede, quasi volesse maggiore attenzione. «E tu, non mi hai pensato?»

«Ti sembra una domanda da farmi? Certo che sì, mi sei mancato così tanto.» E per ribadire il concetto, si strinse a Steve, sembrava un gatto che faceva le fusa.

Quello lo abbracciò e si beò del suo profumo, infilando una gamba tra le sue così da annullare tutta la distanza tra i loro corpi. «E mi ami?» Domandò, avvicinando la bocca alla sua e baciandolo piano, senza mai chiudere gli occhi per poterlo guardare. «Non litighiamo mai più, okay?»

«Certo che ti amo.» Tony rispose al bacio con delicatezza. «Okay.» Rispose infine.

Le effusioni tra i due ragazzi furono interrotte dal citofono. Rusty,spaventato, si nascose dietro il divano e Tony scattò in piedi per andare ad aprire, era sicuramente il ragazzo del take away.

Steve si alzò a propria volta, per non farsi vedere sul divano dal tizio delle consegne, ed andò al tavolo, chiamando Rusty a sé mentre si sedeva, lasciando che quello poggiasse il muso tra le sue ginocchia ed accarezzandolo piano sulla testa. Si chiedeva come mai un cagnolone grande e grosso avesse così tanta paura, avrebbe voluto pestare chi lo aveva ridotto in quello stato, non avrebbe mai più permesso che soffrisse, era contento che Tony lo avesse scelto.

«Ecco qui.» Stark arrivò con le buste coi contenitori del cibo. «Chili per il mio tesoro e burritos ai gamberetti per me.» Sistemò le scatole di polistirolo sul tavolo e andò a prendere posate e bicchieri, per poi sedersi di fronte al suo fidanzato.

Inutile dire che il biondo, neanche non mangiasse da secoli, prese subito la sua parte di cibo, quasi avesse paura che qualcuno gliela portasse via – ed in quel momento sembrava tanto Rusty – ed afferrò le posate, cominciando ad ingozzarsi per bene, ovviamente mangiando sempre con una certa educazione, bocca chiusa e schiena dritta.

«Per me questo è anche meglio di quello di LA.» Disse, riferendosi al ristorante messicano che avevano preso a frequentare lì a Boston. «Wow, questa roba è davvero piccante. Vuoi assaggiare?»

Tony scosse la testa, «Nah, grazie. Sai che il piccante non mi fa impazzire. Tu vacci piano, però!» Gli rispose addentando il suo gustoso burrito. Rusty li guardava come se non mangiasse da secoli, tipico dei cani. «No, tu niente, signorino, questa roba ti fa male.» Lo rimproverò Stark.

«Ti ho detto che non va bene per te, il nostro cibo, Rus. Poi diventi un cane brutto brutto e puzzolente.» Steve diede man forte a Tony, cercando di non mangiare con troppo piacere per non fare disperare il cucciolo. All’inizio sarebbe stato davvero difficile non accontentarlo e viziarlo, quando li guardava con quegli occhioni.

Tony lo ignorò, come aveva imparato a fare quei giorni, quando mangiava qualcosa che avrebbe potuto fargli male, cioè sempre. Finì i sue due burritos in un lampo, per poi stiracchiarsi sulla sedia e toccarsi la pancia con grande soddisfazione.

Steve non ci mise molto ed in poco tempo spazzolò la sua bella porzione di Tex mex, annaffiandola con mezza birra e lasciandosi scappare anche il ruttino, visto che ormai davanti a Tony li faceva quasi sempre, così come faceva quello, senza preoccuparsi di risultare maleducato – in fondo, in alcune culture, quello era segno di gradimento.

«Mi brucia la bocca, era davvero piccante.» Commentò il biondo, alzandosi dalla sedia e cominciando a raccattare tutte le confezioni vuote, così da non lasciare ulteriore disordine.

Tony gli si avvicinò, abbracciandolo da dietro. «Se vuoi, ti posso aiutare io a farti passare il bruciore…»

Quello si voltò quasi subito, sentendolo avvicinarsi in quel modo, e lo avvicinò a sé, portando le mani dietro la sua schiena e facendole scivolare piano sui suoi glutei, stringendoli e tirandolo quasi su, per farlo alzare sulle punte e baciarlo con un certo trasporto, avvertendo nella sua bocca il sapore dei gamberetti e ridacchiando. «Sai di pesce.» Scherzò, avventandosi di nuovo su di lui ed andando ad incontrare la sua lingua, inclinando il capo per approfondire il bacio.

Tony rispose al bacio con un certo trasporto e poco dopo, per riprendere un po’ di fiato, gli soffiò sulle labbra: «E tu di fagioli.» Si allontanò da lui per provocarlo e se ne andò di nuovo sul divano.

Ovviamente Steve lo seguì, visto che non vedeva l’ora di mettergli le mani addosso, e lo spinse contro lo schienale, inginocchiandosi tra le sue gambe ed avvicinando di nuovo il viso al suo, mordendogli la bocca e sentendo il proprio stomaco brontolare appena – strano, aveva appena finito di mangiare, non doveva avere di certo fame.

Tony, ovviamente, non perse tempo e gli infilò le mani sotto la maglietta e gli leccò le labbra. «Quanto mi sei mancato…»

Quello sospirò, avvertendo le sue mani addosso, baciando la sua bocca una, due, tre volte, ignorando il brontolio della pancia che continuava imperterrito, cominciando a dare piuttosto fastidio, avvertiva anche dei crampi. «Mi sei mancato anche tu... da morire.»

«Perché siamo due imbecilli?» Chiese Tony, che fece scivolare le mani alla cintura per sbottonarla, ma percepì i rumorini proveniente dallo stomaco di Steve. «Cos’è? Non hai mangiato abbastanza?»

«Non lo so.» Disse quello, scostandosi un attimo dal tocco di quello e storcendo appena il naso per una fitta improvvisa alla pancia. Si rese improvvisamente conto che probabilmente era stata una pessima idea mangiare tutto quel tex mex superpiccante, il suo stomaco era ancora troppo provato. «Non credo di-- devo... andare un secondo in bagno. Torno subito, non ti muovere.» Disse imbarazzato da morire, alzandosi dal divano e tenendosi la pancia. Non era possibile gli venisse da stare male proprio in quel momento, quando l'unica cosa che voleva era stare con Tony.

Stark rimase un po’ inebetito e anche Rusty che, nel frattempo, aveva raggiunto i due ragazzi dal suo giro di ispezione, guardò Tony un po’ stranito. Dopodiché, trasgredendo alla richiesta del fidanzato, si alzò dal divano e andò verso il bagno, bussando. «Steve, va tutto bene?»

Inutile dire che il ragazzo aveva chiuso la porta a chiave - cosa che faceva di rado, solo quando doveva fare ben altro che urinare, perché non era ancora pronto per mostrare anche quel lato così umano di sé a Tony.

«Non proprio.» Sbuffò, tenendosi la pancia tra le mani e standosene seduto sulla tazza. Dio, era così imbarazzante, ma era inutile nascondere, Tony avrebbe capito. «Non mi sento molto bene, Tony... penso dovremmo rimandare--»

Tony capì al volo la situazione, sapeva perfettamente il piccante quali reazioni provocasse all’apparato digerente del fidanzato, in più ricollegò quello che gli aveva detto prima, che era già stato poco bene a Los Angeles. Cercò di aprire la porta ma la trovò chiusa a chiave. «Steve, aprimi. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

«Perché mi hai fatto mangiare quella roba?« Si lamentò Steve, chinandosi in avanti e lanciando un'occhiata alla porta. Non se la stava davvero prendendo con lui, anche perché non era colpa sua, Steve adorava il peperoncino. «Non-- posso farti entrare... è troppo imbarazzante.»

«Viviamo insieme e trovi imbarazzante il fatto che ti sia preso il cagotto? Avanti Steve, dimmi almeno se vuoi che ti faccia qualcosa.» Tony ignorò volutamente il fatto che se la fosse presa con lui se aveva deciso da solo di prendersi quella roba.

«No-» si lamentò ancora quello. Era la prima volta che gli capitava di stare male di fronte a Tony, a parte la volta imbarazzante in cui gli aveva quasi vomitato sulle scarpe. «Puoi... prepararmi una limonata?«

«Va bene.» Si arrese Tony che andò in cucina e preparò una limonata come gli aveva chiesto il fidanzato, nel frattempo fece scorrere anche l’acqua calda dal lavandino, per preparargli una borsa da mettere sulla pancia una volta uscito dal bagno. Tutto ciò seguito a vista da Rusty, che non lo mollò neanche per un secondo.

Steve a quel punto cominciò a spogliarsi ed aprì la finestra storcendo il naso, restando completamente nudo ed infilandosi nella vasca per fare una doccia veloce. Infilò l'accappatoio subito dopo e si mise di fronte allo specchio, asciugando i capelli bagnati sulla testa e fissando il proprio riflesso. Era chiaro non si sentisse bene, non aveva un bell'aspetto, era piuttosto pallido. Quando fu sicuro che la puzza fosse andata via, aprì la porta ed uscì dal bagno, avvolto nell'accappatoio e con un mezzo broncio strappato in viso.

Tony, quando lo vide arrivare nella zona giorno, gli corse incontro abbracciandolo e facendolo sedere. «Tieni, limonata pronta.» Gli porse il bicchiere e gli sistemò la borsa dell’acqua calda sulla pancia.

Restò in piedi accanto a lui, accarezzandolo.

«Scusa.» Mormorò il biondo abbattuto, bevendo dal bicchiere e non riuscendo a guardarlo. Quella situazione era veramente imbarazzante, avrebbero dovuto fare sesso tutta la notte ed invece gli era venuto il mal di pancia - una cosa davvero non molto sexy.

Tony gli lasciò un bacio sulla testa e lo strinse di più a sé. «Di cosa? Dai, succede.»

«È imbarazzante e... schifoso.» Borbottò quello, finendo la sua limonata e stringendo la borsa dell'acqua calda sulla pancia. «So che prima o poi sarebbe successo, visto che conviviamo, ma... insomma, non è una cosa molto eccitante.»

«Ssshh.» Rispose Tony, accarezzandogli i capelli. «Dai, guarda il lato positivo, tanti massaggi al pancino.» Scherzò per sdrammatizzare.

«Non ti conviene toccarmi la pancia, adesso, non ne ho il controllo e non so cosa potrebbe succedere.» Lo avvertì quello, cercando di scherzare ma non riuscendo a fare a meno di storcere il naso. Va bene che ruttava, di fronte a lui, ma arrivare a scoreggiare gli sembrava davvero fin troppo, in un’unica serata, aveva ancora bisogno di metabolizzare il tutto.

Tony scoppiò a ridere, facendo abbaiare Rusty per lo spavento. «Bé, vorrà dire che ti chiamerò uragano Steve, se dovesse succedere.»

«Smettila!» Lo ammonì il biondo, diventando rosso come un peperone e piantandosi sulla testa il cappuccio dell’accappatoio, per nascondersi il viso, sentendosi tanto un cretino ad agire in quel mondo. In fondo erano esseri umani, ed erano maschi, Thor, ad esempio, non si faceva problemi a scoreggiare e ruttare, anche di fronte alle ragazze.

«Andiamo, stendiamoci a letto. Guardiamo un po’ di tv di là e ce ne stiamo a poltrire il resto della giornata, ti va?» Propose poi Stark.

«Va bene… anche se ho rovinato la serata. A quanto pare quello a non riuscire a camminare, domani, sarò io.» Steve si alzò e si avviò verso la camera da letto, accarezzando la testolina di Rusty ed invitandolo a seguirli, così che stesse con loro.

Tony rise di gusto di nuovo. Si tolse i jeans, lanciandoli verso la poltroncina della camera da letto e rimase solo con la maglietta. Sì infilò sotto le coperte assieme a Steve, che era rimasto in accappatoio e Rusty si arrampicò sul letto, acciambellandosi ai loro piedi. E così rimasero fino al mattino dopo.


	33. Sessantanove

Rusty era un casinista, proprio come Tony, portarlo per strada era sempre un’impresa, probabilmente gli serviva solo del tempo per imparare a stare tra la gente e gli altri animali. Strattonava il guinzaglio, abbaiava appena gli capitava di adocchiare un altro cane nelle vicinanze, scodinzolando come un ossesso ed esaltandosi fin troppo nell’approccio, tanto che quasi sempre le altre persone si spaventavano e allontanavano i propri animali da quello. Stranamente, perfino i gatti stavano simpatici a Rusty, ed ovviamente Steve si era ritrovato a dover combattere con un paio di bei grossi micioni randagi che, sentendosi minacciati da tutta quell’agitazione del cane, spesso volevano attaccare.

Una volta era perfino sfuggito dal guinzaglio, fortunatamente non era andato molto lontano e non appena Steve lo aveva richiamato era tornato indietro. Se non altro, nello studio di registrazione, se ne stava particolarmente tranquillo, probabilmente perché Erik lo metteva in soggezione, o qualcosa del genere - come succedeva a tutti quelli che avevano a che fare con il ragazzo, d’altronde.

Sganciò il guinzaglio dalla pettorina e lasciò che Rusty cominciasse a salire le scale di corsa, come al solito facendo penzolare la lingua, perché non riusciva proprio a non agitarsi troppo e stancarsi. Lo guardò ridendo e lo seguì, notando con piacere che sapeva esattamente quale fosse il piano su cui abitavano e dove fosse la porta di casa, tanto che si avvicinò a quella e cominciò ad abbaiare, per avvertire Tony del suo arrivo, mentre il biondo lo raggiungeva con calma.

«Shh, Rusty, non ci viviamo solo noi, qui!»

Tony era rientrato presto dall’università quel giorno ed era sul divano a riposarsi, quando sentì abbaiare.

Saltò giù dal divano e andò ad aprire la porta, Rusty gli saltò letteralmente addosso, facendolo cadere a terra e prese a leccargli la faccia.

Steve li raggiunse, entrando in casa e guardandoli con divertimento, mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle e lasciava chiavi e guinzaglio vicino lo svuota tasche, chinandosi poi per sfilare la pettorina a Rusty così che fosse più libero per casa. Era meglio portarlo in giro con quella, per i primi tempi, visto che ancora non sapeva come si ci comportava per strada.

«Oggi ha fatto davvero un sacco di casino. A pranzo io ed Erik lo abbiamo portato al parco, l’ho lasciato andare un po’ in giro, per poco non le prendeva da un gatto. E’ proprio uno stupidone.» Raccontò, alzandosi poi per posare anche la pettorina ed avvicinandosi alla cucina così da poter riempire la scodella di Rusty e farlo mangiare, visto che si era affaticato molto quel giorno, e non vedeva dei croccantini dall’ora di pranzo.

Tony riuscì ad alzarsi solo qualche minuto dopo, quando il cane corse in cucina sentendo Steve che gli stava preparando la ciotola. Andò un attimo in bagno a risciacquarsi il viso e raggiunse il fidanzato, che nel frattempo si era sistemato sul divano a guardare un po’ di tv. «Terremoto a parte, com’è andata la giornata?»

Rogers fece zapping, ma si annoiò quasi subito, e lasciò perdere il telecomando, voltandosi poi a guardare Tony e sorridendo. «Bene. Pensavo che adesso, se non vuoi già cenare, possiamo fare il sessantanove.» Propose, con tranquillità e scioltezza, nonostante sapeva si trattasse di una cosa sessuale - anche se non aveva idea di cosa effettivamente fosse.

Si era ritrovato a parlare con Erik, quel giorno, come al solito, e quello gli aveva raccontato di un pesante litigio che aveva avuto con Charles i giorni precedenti, risolto poi con del sesso e, appunto, quel dannato sessantanove di cui parlava spesso. Steve ovviamente aveva fatto finta di sapere di cosa stesse parlando, per non passare per il ragazzino inesperto, e quindi aveva deciso che voleva coprire e scoprire perché quella cosa fosse così eccitante.

Tony si girò a guardarlo stranito. «Ah, così, proprio senza mezzi termini.» Gli scappò anche una mezza risata.

Steve corrugò la fronte. «Perché?… Non ti va?» Gli domandò perplesso, di solito a Tony piaceva molto quando prendeva l’iniziativa o quando non aveva freni inibitori, per cui gli era venuto fuori naturale chiederglielo in quel modo.

«Bé, in effetti si potrebbe provare, visto che non l’abbiamo mai fatto…» Gli rispose, avvicinandosi a lui.

«Bene.» Affermò l’altro, strofinando i palmi delle mani sul tessuto dei jeans e guardandosi intorno, non sapendo esattamente come cominciare, in cosa consistesse la cosa e se andasse bene farlo sul divano. In verità non sapeva nemmeno cosa si sarebbe davvero apprestato a fare, il che era assurdo, visto che lo aveva proposto lui. «Beh, vuoi… farlo qui o—?» Sperava che Tony non si accorgesse che non sapesse di cosa stava parlando, Steve credeva che, lasciando cominciare quello, avrebbe capito poco a poco.

Tony percepì che c’era qualcosa che non tornava, ok non lo avevano mai fatto ma dava per scontato che Steve sapesse cosa fosse. «Forse è meglio andare di là, stiamo più comodi.» Rispose, alzandosi e tendendogli una mano per accompagnarlo in camera da letto.

Quello lo seguì, lanciando un’occhiata a Rusty che ancora era intento a spazzolare i croccantini nella scodella. Entrarono in camera da letto e si disse che presto avrebbe capito molto di più, doveva solo non far trasparire la sua perplessità e lasciare che Tony lo guidasse inconsapevolmente. «Tu lo hai mai fatto con qualcuno?» Gli domandò, visto che probabilmente non era la prima volta per il suo ragazzo, come lo era per lui.

«Mmm un paio di volte, ma solo con delle ragazze…» Ammise quello, intanto che sbottonava lentamente la camicia a scacchi blu che indossava il suo fidanzato. «Sarebbe davvero interessante provarlo con te…»

Steve lo guardò, le iridi acquamarina che lo scrutavano come se volesse carpire più informazioni. Non voleva che quello sapesse, ma di quel passo avrebbe davvero fatto la figura dello stupido. Così lo imitò, afferrando i bordi della sua t-shirt e tirandola su, costringendolo ad alzare per un attimo le braccia, sbarazzandosi poi dell’indumento con poca cura.

«Ti piace— stare sotto o sopra?» In verità non sapeva se ci fosse davvero un sotto ed un sopra, ma visto che Tony lo aveva invitato a letto, aveva ipotizzato che servisse dello spazio e che probabilmente dovevano stare distesi, per farlo.

«Dimmi una cosa, Steve…» Tony gli sfilò via la camicia e prese a sbottonargli i jeans. «…lo sai cos’è un sessantanove?» Ormai lo conosceva troppo bene, era un libro aperto e capiva al volo quando voleva nascondergli qualcosa.

Il biondo fu colto impreparato da quella domanda, anche se avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, Tony lo conosceva troppo bene e capiva subito quando stava mentendo o c’era qualcosa che non andava, forse anche perché Steve era sempre così limpido e sincero, le cose glielo si leggevano in faccia.

«Certo.» Affermò, incerto, abbassando lo sguardo e cominciando a trafficare con la zip dei pantaloni di quello, così da non sembrare un totale idiota. Per una volta non voleva sembrare quello inesperto e alle prime armi, anche se era davvero difficile.

Tony fece finta di credergli. «Facciamo come preferisci tu, guida tu il gioco. Sai quanto mi ecciti quando fai il capo.» Quando ci si metteva, era un vero stronzo. Poi aiutò il ragazzo a sfilarsi i jeans e rimase in boxer, esattamente come Steve e lo guardava, aspettando che quello iniziasse il _gioco_.

Bene, pensò Steve, che per poco non imprecava ad alta voce. Quando ci si metteva, Tony, era proprio stronzo, tanto che non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi a lui ed afferrargli il viso in una mano, con una certa stizza, guardandolo negli occhi e mordendogli il labbro inferiore per dispetto, facendogli un po’ male.

«Dimmi cosa devo fare.» Mormorò, quasi a non volersi far sentire da altri, nonostante fossero soli nella loro camera da letto. Aveva appena dovuto ammettere che non sapeva cosa diavolo stesse per fare.

Tony sghignazzò e gli soffiò in faccia. Lo spinse sul materasso, e gli si mise sopra a cavalcioni.

«Ma come, tu non eri il maestro del sessantanove? Ora mi chiedi cosa devi fare?»

«Stai zitto.» Borbottò il biondo, sbuffando un po’ infastidito dal modo in cui si prendeva gioco di lui e giocando con l’elastico dei suoi slip, inarcando appena il bacino e poggiando la nuca contro i cuscini, per mettersi più comodo. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbero fatto, infatti stava aspettando che Tony gli desse qualche dritta, dopo aver finito di fare lo stronzo come suo solito.

Con le mani gli afferrò le cosce e gliele fece aprire di più, andando poi a tastare il suo inguine e massaggiarlo piano, per eccitarlo, riportando gli occhi chiari nei suoi. «Tu continua pure. Ma ti avverto che stai giocando con il fuoco.»

«Ma se non sai neanche di che cosa stiamo parlando.» Lo prese in giro Tony. «Magari è solo una sessione di limone duro, una cosa tipo da tredicenni, che ne sai?» Ovviamente, non appena il fidanzato lo toccò nei _bassi fondi,_ si eccitò, però aveva ancora pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali e voleva scherzare ancora un po’.

«Erik non ne parlerebbe in quel modo se fosse una cosa da tredicenni.» Giustificò Steve, stringendolo con un po’ più foga, non lo sopportava quando lo prendeva in giro. Non era di certo colpa sua se aveva scoperto il sesso solo da un anno e non era così ferrato in materia, come gli altri suoi amici.

Poi, continuando a vedere quel dannato ghigno sulla sua faccia, si stufò e lo scostò in malo modo, mettendosi a sedere. «Sei proprio uno stronzo.» Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scostando il ciuffo biondo dalla fronte. «Non lo so che cos’è, okay? Adesso puoi smetterla di comportarti come un idiota e spiegarmi cosa devo fare? Non tutti sono uomini di mondo come te.» Gli era venuto fuori un tantino acido, ma era già in imbarazzo perché non sapeva come muoversi, se poi Tony rincarava la dose la situazione peggiorava.

Tony a quel punto gli mollò un buffetto sulla guancia. «Che vuoi dire?» Ghignò e si piegò su di lui per baciargli il collo e allungò le mani verso i suoi boxer, per sfilarglieli via.

Steve si voltò a guardarlo negli occhi e lo aiutò, calciando via le mutande e restando completamente nudo, mettendosi poi in ginocchio sul letto, di fronte a lui, ed afferrandogli il viso tra le mani, scrutando il suo sguardo. «Voglio dire che sei—» non terminò la frase, gli morse il labbro inferiore e lo succhiò piano, afferrando poi la sua mano per indirizzargliela verso l’eccitazione crescente che aveva tra le gambe. «Quando ti dico di stare zitto, devi stare zitto.» Lo provocò, con tono lascivo ed autoritario.

«E se mi chiedi cosa devi fare, segui i miei ordini.» Rispose quello, che con la mano libera lo spinse di nuovo sul materasso.

Il biondo lo lasciò fare, ancora una volta, non riuscendo a trattenere un mezzo sorriso. «Sto aspettando.» Lo esortò, percorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo ed osservando il suo membro ancora stretto nella stoffa degli slip. «E spogliati. Ti voglio nudo.»

Stark obbedì e fece finire i suoi boxer rossi sul pavimento. Lo baciò ancora per qualche istante e gli si strofinò addosso, sapeva quanto lo eccitava. Erano ormai entrambi duri come rocce, quindi ritenne opportuno iniziare questa fantomatica pratica scaccia stress.

Si spostò, dunque, dando le spalle, anzi, qualcos’altro, al volto di Steve e iniziò a leccargli l’erezione. Non disse niente, voleva vedere se il fidanzato ci arrivava da solo.

Steve se ne stava disteso supino, con la nuca poggiata ai cuscini ed il sedere di Tony a pochi centimetri dalla faccia. Boccheggiò appena, quando si sentì risucchiare dalla bocca di quello, e subito contrasse l’addome ed inarcò il bacino, richiedendo maggiori attenzioni. Ovviamente il sessantanove non poteva essere solo un pompino, ed in quel momento capì che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa anche lui, gli sembrava naturale.

Accennò una risata roca e con il palmo aperto colpì una natica di Tony, stringendola subito dopo ed invitandolo a spostarsi con le ginocchia poco più indietro, così che con la bocca riuscisse a raggiungere il suo pene. Non aveva mai fatto un pompino mentre stava disteso, però non gli sembrava una cosa così complicata, tutto sommato.

Afferrò il pene di quello in un pugno e se lo avvicinò alla bocca, schiudendo appena le labbra e facendo saettare la lingua sul glande, con movimenti concentrici, giusto per cominciare a stuzzicarlo. Non riusciva a fare a meno di ansimare a causa della bocca di quello.

Tony ansimò con l’eccitazione del fidanzato in bocca, alzò la testa per mormorare: «Bravo Stebe…»

Poi tornò a leccare e succhiare l’erezione di Steve, nonostante il respiro si facesse sempre più rado. Si domandava perché avessero dovuto aspettare tutto quel tempo a sperimentare quella posizione, l’avevano fatto su una ruota panoramica, dannazione.

Rogers mugugnò contro la sua carne dura e lasciò scivolare entrambe le mani sulle sue natiche, affondandovi dentro le dita e massaggiandole piano. Succhiò una, due, tre volte, per poi farlo uscire dalla sua bocca con un suono umido e cominciare a dedicare attenzione ai suoi testicoli - tutto questo mentre tirava su le ginocchia ed apriva di più le gambe, inarcando il bacino per andare incontro alla bocca di quello.

Con la lingua, di piatto, risali fin tra le sue natiche, muovendosi appena per poter stare più comodo, facendo sì che quello inarcasse di più la schiena così da rendergli più semplice ciò che stava per fare.

«Tony.» Lo chiamò, senza un motivo preciso, gemendo e spingendosi nella sua bocca, per poi affondare i denti in una delle sue natiche e morderla per stuzzicarlo.

Tony, dal canto suo, continuava a succhiare impugnando l’erezione del ragazzo, piano piano si spinse più avanti, quasi a sentire la punta contro la sua gola. Respirare era diventato davvero faticoso, ma il piacere che ne stava ricavando era dannatamente meritevole di tutto quanto. L’altra mano lasciò la coscia muscolosa del fidanzato e andò a stuzzicare i testicoli, facendo su e giù ad arrivare alla sua apertura.

Steve spostò le labbra piano, facendole strusciare sulla sua pelle e soffermandosi quando fu vicinissimo allo stretto anello di muscoli tra le sue natiche. Piano la sua lingua sgusciò fuori dalla bocca, bagnata di saliva, ed andò a leccare la carne all’esterno, sentendola calda e morbida. Gemette, per quello e per i gesti di Tony, ed in risposta gli colpì di nuovo una natica con uno schiaffo, con l’intento di lasciarvi sopra il segno rosso delle sue dita.

Doveva ammettere che adorava torturarlo un po’, marchiarlo, lo eccitava da morire vedere i segni sul suo corpo e sapere di esserne la causa – in più era convinto che a quello non dispiacesse affatto. «Sembra… una cosa frettolosa.» Commentò poi, riferendosi a quello che stavano facendo, al sessantanove. Non voleva che fraintendesse, era davvero eccitante, ma che fretta c’era di fare le cose in contemporanea quando potevano prendersi tutto il tempo di farle con calma, dedicarsi all’altro per tutto il tempo che desideravano.

Dopo spinse piano il pollice contro la sua apertura, penetrandolo con lentezza e continuando a leccarlo di piatto, prima di allargarlo un po’ per riuscire a stuzzicarlo meglio con la lingua.

Tony a quel punto alzò la testa per gemere rumorosamente, ma soprattutto per recuperare un po’ d’aria.

«Se-se vuoi cambiamo posizione. No-non mi dispiacerebbe se mi scopassi come si deve, ora.»

«Non fa per noi… cioè, è divertente ed ec-citante… ma…» Steve affondò il pollice e spinse la lingua più a fondo, visto che c’era, gli sembrava il momento adatto per prepararlo a dovere. Non sapeva quanto a Tony piacesse il sessantanove, ma aveva appena appurato che era una cosa troppo dozzinale per uno precisino come lui. Quando scopava voleva farlo bene, non andando di fretta, voleva godersi ogni momento.

«Ma…?» Chiese Tony. La cosa gli stava sfuggendo di mano, non era la sua prima volta con quella pratica, ma nessuno era mai riuscito ad eccitarlo come sapeva fare Steve, rischiava di non riuscire ad avere abbastanza ossigeno per portare a termine _l’operazione_.

L’altro mosse piano il pollice, in modo circolare, e morse di nuovo la sua natica. Delle volte pensava che fossero state create per quello, per lasciarsi addentare e stuzzicare dai suoi denti e la sua bocca. Se non altro, Tony sapeva quale effetto suscitassero su di lui, e non ne faceva mistero.

«Ma—preferisco scoparti alla vecchia maniera.» Scherzò, accarezzandogli la gamba e risalendo piano lungo la coscia, sul fianco e bloccandosi al centro della sua schiena. «Perché dovrei voler andar di fretta quando so che ho tutto il tempo per fotterti come Dio comanda?» Chiese, parlando sporco, perché sapeva che la cosa eccitava l’altro e perché in quel momento gli andava di farlo.

Tony, a quel punto, si rotolò giù da Steve per finire con la schiena sul materasso, lasciando il fidanzato perplesso. Gli fece il solletico con un piede e lo invitò… «Bé, che aspetti, allora?»

Il biondo si prese un attimo per metabolizzare il tutto e poi si mise a sedere, percorrendo il corpo di quello con lo sguardo e pensando a tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto fargli. Ma prima, visto che era una persona di parola, si alzò dal letto e sorrise, perché gliel’avrebbe fatta un po’ pagare per il modo in cui lo aveva preso in giro prima, dimostrandogli che anche se non conosceva molte cose, la sua mente poteva elaborare fantasie più divertenti.

Quindi percorse la distanza che lo separava dalla cabina armadio, e vi si infilò dentro, cercando una cintura qualsiasi di cuoio ed afferrandola, ritornando in camera e guardando quello disteso ed eccitato sul loro letto. Non poté fare a meno di avvicinarsi e di chinarsi a lasciargli un bacio umido sulle labbra, afferrandogli poi un braccio e facendolo voltare senza che nemmeno potesse rendersene conto, salendo cavalcioni sul suo sedere e strattonandogli indietro le braccia per potergli legare i polsi dietro la schiena.

«Che cos- Steve!» Si lamentò quello, senza neanche essere molto convincente. Sorrise sotto i baffi nascondendo il volto nel copriletto.

L’altro si strusciò contro le sue natiche, era davvero molto eccitato e non vedeva l’ora di cominciare a fare sul serio. Strinse la cintura sui suoi polsi, così che non riuscisse a liberarsi, e quindi lo fece voltare di nuovo, gattonando sul letto ed aprendogli le gambe, inginocchiandosi tra queste e strattonandolo così che gli stesse quasi addosso. Voleva giocare un po’ con lui.

Con un mezzo sorriso lo guardò dritto negli occhi e poi si portò il dito medio alla bocca, leccandolo e succhiandolo piano, tutto senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo. Subito dopo portò la mano tra le sue natiche e penetrò la sua apertura con quello stesso dito bagnato, fino alle nocche, cominciando a muoverlo in fretta. «Ti avevo detto che stavi giocando con il fuoco.»

«Oh- cazzo!» Esclamò Tony, che d’istinto si inarcò spingendosi contro Steve e stringendolo contro le sue gambe. «Non saprai cos’è un sessantanove, ma sai come farmi urlare.»

Steve piegò il dito, teneva le iridi chiare puntate sul suo viso – la pupilla che quasi le inghiottiva del tutto – per non perdersi nessuna delle sue espressioni. Oltre al dito, non lo stava toccando in nessun altro modo, aveva appena deciso che lo avrebbe fatto venire con il solo ausilio della mano, una piccola rivincita per il modo in cui lo aveva preso in giro prima.

«Strilli come una puttana.» Gli disse con voce bassa, aggiungendo l’indice e cominciando a penetrare il suo anello muscolare con due dita, piegandole e ruotandole a seconda delle sue espressioni facciali, toccandolo nei punti più sensibili.

Tony dimentico della cintura per un attimo, strattonò i polsi perché voleva toccarsi, ma ne ottenne solo un dolore in più. Si mordeva le labbra perché la sua erezione tirava fin quasi a fargli male e quel dannato non sembrava intenzionato a _scoparlo come si deve_.

«Steve, andiamo.» Si lamentò, mentre sentiva scendere una goccia di sudore giù per la fronte.

«Stai zitto.» Gli ordinò immediatamente l’altro, distanziando le dita per allargarlo appena. Poteva avvertire la tensione nelle sue gambe e vedere la sua erezione tesa e gonfia in cerca di attenzioni. Adorava quei giochetti e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi eccitato tanto quanto lui, infatti per smorzare un po’ la tensione, avvolse il proprio membro con la mano libera e cominciò a massaggiarlo per darsi sollievo, con ritmo cadenzato, infilando nel frattempo un terzo dito nell’apertura dell’altro.

Tony non riusciva ad abbassare la voce e gemeva sempre più rumorosamente, rischiavano di beccarsi un richiamo quella volta, anche perché era anche un orario in cui, normalmente, le famiglie cenavano. Vedere il suo fidanzato che si masturbava davanti a lui senza poter far nulla lo stava mandando ai matti.

«Steeeebe.» Non capiva neanche lui se quella fosse una preghiera o l’ennesimo ansimo.

Rogers ansimò e si chinò appena su di lui, scrutando i suoi occhi e sorridendo divertito. «Vuoi proprio farlo sapere a tutti quanto ti piace essere scopato dal sottoscritto?» Domandò, con un filo di voce, abbassando lo sguardo e beandosi del tremore delle sue cosce e del modo in cui il suo addome si contraeva ogni volta che andava a stuzzicarlo nei punti che sapeva più sensibili. Quindi decise di infilare anche il mignolo, trovando un po’ di resistenza solo quando arrivò quasi fino alle nocche.

«Non mi stai scopando.» Disse Tony con un ghigno, sapeva che si era condannato a qualche scherzetto di Steve con quella battuta infelice, ma ormai i due erano talmente avvezzi a provocarsi l’uno con l’altro che quasi gli piaceva provocarlo in quel modo.

«Non ti sto scopando?» Domandò quello, con voce incredibilmente roca, spingendo le dita più a fondo, fino a quasi oltrepassare le nocche della mano, sentendolo stringersi e contrarsi. Era davvero difficile spingersi più in là di così, Tony era dannatamente stretto e, nonostante tutto, non aveva alcuna intenzione di fargli male.

Tony si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia di fastidio, non era proprio dolore, ma sicuramente le mani di Steve erano belle grandi. Ma lui era cocciuto come un mulo, e pur di rimetterci lui stesso, quando voleva contrariare il suo fidanzato non lo smuoveva proprio niente. «No. Puoi infilare tutte le dita che vuoi, ma non mi stai scopando.» Ghignò.

L’altro, allora, indispettito, mosse le dita, distanziandole appena e piegandole, andando a stuzzicare la sua carne sensibile. Lo guardò, ovviamente, non riuscendo a fare a meno di stringere il proprio membro e continuare a massaggiarlo piano, senza fretta. Tony era eccitante come pochi, e non solo in quei momenti, e spesso gli risultava difficile portare quei giochetti al limite, visto che non riusciva a resistergli.

«Ti preferivo con il mio cazzo in bocca, così parli troppo.» Gli ansimò sulle labbra, stando chinato su di lui e poggiando la fronte alla sua, fissando gli occhi nei suoi e spingendo ancora un poco la mano, fin dove riusciva, bloccandosi alla base del pollice.

Tony fece un’altra smorfia, ma la voglia di provocare il fidanzato era maggiore di tutto il resto, in fondo era eccitato da morire anche se quello non lo sfiorava. «Ma che parole, Rogers, chi te le ha insegnate? Sei proprio un brutto monello.»

Rogers sbuffò una mezza risata e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo saettare fuori la lingua e leccandolo di piatto partendo dal mento, fino a fermarsi sulla punta del naso e tornare a guardarlo. Cominciò a sfilare piano la mano, senza interrompere il contatto visivo, raddrizzandosi con la schiena e guardando il suo bacino, per decidere il da farsi. Quindi trattenne un sorriso e decise che lo avrebbe provocato ancora un poco, non voleva dargliela subito vinta.

Con la mano continuò a toccarsi, ansimando, mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo sul suo corpo, artigliando il suo ginocchio più per istinto che per cercare un appiglio. Gli piaceva farsi desiderare, come sapeva piacesse a Tony, infatti si stuzzicavano a vicenda di continuo per capire chi avrebbe ceduto per primo.

«Andiamo, Stebe…» Il fatto di vedersi davanti il fidanzato che si masturbava non lo aiutava a tenere a freno l’eccitazione, anzi, peggiorava la situazione. Si mise a guardarlo con il suo sguardo da provocatore patentato, stringendogli le gambe contro i fianchi.

L’altro non rispose, di proposito, e continuò a guardarlo, percorrendo la sua coscia con i polpastrelli ruvidi, bloccandosi sul suo addome, con il palmo aperto. La mano non gli bastava, quando aveva di fronte tutta quella roba, ma era divertente vedere Tony lamentarsi un po’ perché lo desiderava, vedere il suo membro incredibilmente teso e sentire le sue gambe stringerlo per invitarlo a darsi da fare sul serio.

«Deciditi Steve. Vuoi scoparmi o mandarmi al manicomio? Tanto lo so che stai facendo il duro. Bé, in effetti lo sei e parecchio. Lo so che vuoi scoparmi più di quanto lo voglio io.» Visto che aveva le mani fuori uso, Tony doveva usare un’altra arma per farlo cedere, la sua linguaccia.

«Ne sei sicuro?» Domandò il biondo, sorridendo malizioso, senza smettere di toccarsi, boccheggiando appena quando fece ruotare il pollice sul glande arrossato. «Io scommetto il contrario. Sei tutto—mh… teso.» Constatò, con voce bassa e roca, lanciando un’occhiata all’erezione di quello. «Mi vuoi dentro, Tony?»

«Certo che ti voglio dentro, _Steve_. Ma sono sicuro che quella bella mano grande che hai non ti basta più. Non mi dire che la preferisci al mio culetto tutto stretto.» Ghigno stampato in faccia, alzò una gamba e gli accarezzò il viso con un piede.

Steve sogghignò e si chinò su di lui, leccandogli la bocca e stringendogli una coscia, guardandolo negli occhi con un certo divertimento. « _Quieres mi carajo? Dime que quieres mi carajo._ » Mormorò con voce roca contro le sue labbra, con perfetto accento spagnolo, in ricordo della loro estate. Sapeva quanto a Tony piacesse quando parlava altre lingue, glielo aveva confessato quando erano ad Ibiza, e di nuovo quando erano in Francia ed Italia. Avendo viaggiato molto e vissuto in altri posti, poteva vantarsi di conoscere altre tre lingue oltre la sua madre lingua, e visto che non aveva mai l’opportunità di sfruttare la cosa, in quei casi gli sembrava il momento giusto – in fondo le chiamavano le lingue dell’amore non per nulla.

« _Quiero tu carajo, Steeeebe._ » Tony non sapeva proprio se a quel punto fosse stato in grado di resistere, visto che già una volta aveva rischiato di venire nei pantaloni quando l’aveva sentito parlare in spagnolo, in quella situazione che era già al limite, poteva tranquillamente avere un orgasmo con un’altra parola.

Gli soffiò in faccia e lo guardò praticamente supplicante.

« _Tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire maintenat?_ » Domandò Steve, in francese, stringendo di più la sua coscia ed indirizzando il pene tra le sue natiche, strusciando piano il glande contro la sua apertura ben lubrificata. Gli piaceva da morire fare quei giochetti con Tony, prima dell’amplesso, anche perché durante di solito si limitava a dire porcate sconclusionate, troppo preso dal piacere. « _Je vais battre ton trou cul._ » Sussurrò ancora, portando poi il bacino avanti di scatto e penetrandolo con una spinta secca, affondando l’altra mano nelle lenzuola, al lato del viso di quello, e liberando un gemito quando si sentì stringere dalla sua carne.

Tony fece altrettanto, un misto tra sollievo e piacere. «Sì, cazzo, finalmente.» Inarcò il bacino, per seguire il ritmo del fidanzato, anche se ormai gli rimaneva davvero poco prima di raggiungere il culmine e allungò il viso verso la mano di Steve per mordergliela e leccargliela.

Il biondo affondò i denti nell’incavo del suo collo, mordendo la sua pelle fino a lasciarvi il segno, prendendo a muovere i fianchi in fretta, con spinte secche e veloci, segno che anche lui aveva quasi raggiunto il limite dopo tutto quel giochetto preliminare. Per rendere la cosa più intensa, per l’altro, portò una mano sul suo pene e glielo strinse alla base, cominciando a pomparlo seguendo il ritmo della penetrazione, gemendogli nel frattempo contro l’orecchio senza preoccuparsi del richiamo che avrebbero potuto ricevere.

«Cristo, Tony—come… come fai ad essere… così…» boccheggiò e si morse il labbro inferiore, continuando a stantuffare in lui, sentendo mille brividi percorrere la sua schiena e le ginocchia cedere quasi a causa del piacere – aspettare tutto quel tempo lo aveva quasi fatto impazzire. Non si accorse, però, che il letto si era piegato sotto il peso di qualcosa, poco dopo vide una palla di pelo affiancarlo.

Era Rusty, ed aveva appena infilato il musetto tra il suo viso ed il collo di Tony, accucciandosi lì accanto e guardandolo con tanto di occhioni da cucciolo bastonato che si sentiva trascurato. Inutile dire che Steve si bloccò, guardandolo con tanto di occhi spalancati e chiedendosi se capisse ciò che stavano facendo. «R-Rusty!»

Non appena Steve afferrò la sua erezione, Tony non capì nulla. Era passato direttamente nella fase irrazionale e non si accorse né che il loro cane era praticamente addosso a lui né che il fidanzato si era bloccato a spingere. O meglio, quell’ultima situazione sì, tanto è vero che tra le sue imprecazioni solite, sfiatò un « _EddaiStebecontinuaaa_!»

Il biondo lo guardò come se fosse matto e restò immobile, con gli occhi di Rusty puntati addosso e le guance che gli si erano imporporate. Era ridicolo che si vergognasse di un cane, lo aveva fatto in una darkroom, e probabilmente il cucciolo non capiva nemmeno del tutto fino in fondo cosa stessero facendo i suoi padroni. Certo era che sentire Tony stringersi sulla sua erezione non aiutava.

«Cazzo, c’è Rusty!» Gli disse, per metterlo al corrente della cosa, visto che sembrava non essersene accorto. «S-su, bello… vai in cucina--» provò ad esortare il cane, che in risposta continuò a fissarlo con quell’aria abbattuta e dolcissima. «Tonyyyy.» Si lamentò quindi lui, non sapendo che fare, aveva bisogno di venire.

Finalmente Tony realizzò come stavano andando le cose e si girò per sincerarsi che il cane fosse davvero lì. Non si scompose e guardò il fidanzato in faccia. «Oh, andiamo, non dirmi che ti vergogni di farlo davanti a lui? Oppure hai paura che ti prenda d’esempio e ti inchiappetti.» Si strinse ancora di più attorno a lui per convincerlo a continuare. «Cristo Steve, sto venendo, non ce la faccio più!»

«Tony!» Lo rimproverò quello, imbarazzandosi ancora di più per quello che aveva appena detto, guardando di nuovo Rusty che sembrava non voler proprio scostarsi, quasi geloso della loro intimità. «Non riesco—se lui mi guarda… è un cucciolo.» Bofonchiò, raddrizzandosi con la schiena, senza però uscire dall’altro, e gemendo appena per il movimento, con il cane che lo seguiva con lo sguardo per capire se avesse intenzione di scacciarlo.

In quel momento Tony avrebbe proprio voluto avere le mani libere per mollargli un ceffone. «Ma porco il mondo Steve, finisci quello che devi fare, non vedi che è tranquillo? Vuole stare con noi perché si sente da solo, cosa vuoi che capisca!»

Il ragazzo lo fulminò con un’occhiata di fuoco e, per dispetto, gli afferrò entrambe le cosce, tirandogli su il bacino e riprendendo a spingere forte in quella posizione, facendo cigolare il letto e sbattere contro il muro, tanto che Rusty, spaventato da quel movimento, saltò giù abbaiando verso Steve, quasi lo stesse rimproverando per lo scatto brusco che aveva avuto.

«Ti piace cos-sì… mh? --- _Cazzo_!» Imprecò, contraendo l’addome e chiudendo gli occhi, continuando a stantuffare con maggiore velocità, affondando i polpastrelli nella sua carne e serrando appena la mascella, avvertendo tutto il corpo irrigidirsi, segno che era vicinissimo all’orgasmo tanto quanto l’altro – e per dispetto non lo avrebbe toccato.

Tony, per quanto Steve volesse metterlo a disagio, era ormai arrivato al limite e dopo un paio di spinte venne riversandosi sul suo addome, urlando come un dannato.

«Cazzo, ti avranno sentito fino in C- _ah_ -anada.» Ringhiò l’altro, boccheggiando e stringendogli forte le cosce, tendendosi tutto e liberando un gemito di gola abbastanza alto – come se non avesse appena rimproverato l’altro – spingendo ancora ed ancora mentre veniva in lui e tutta la tensione scivolava via insieme al suo orgasmo. Gli era mancato così tanto poter fare sesso con lui decentemente e giocarci un po’, a causa di tutti gli impegni era stato difficile prendersi un po’ di tempo per la loro intimità, in quei giorni.

Dopo si lasciò ricadere accanto a quello, passandosi una mano sulla fronte sudata e respirando a fatica, il letto che ancora vibrava un po’ a causa delle forti spinte. «Rusty…» mormorò, allungando una mano oltre il bordo ed avvertendo subito il muso del cane leccargli la mano, la coda che sbatteva contro il parquet per come scodinzolava contento, visto che finalmente riceveva un po’ di attenzioni. «Lo so… Tony è uno stronzo, non dovresti vederci in questi momenti.»

Un calcio diretto nello stinco e una preghiera di essere slegato. «Non sarebbe ora di togliermi questa cintura dai polsi? Li avrò viola, adesso!» Un vero signore, Tony.

Il biondo lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, quasi tentato di far finta di non sentirlo, poi però si mise a sedere e lo aiutò a fare lo stesso, trafficando con la cintura per liberarlo e notando che, effettivamente, I suoi polsi erano davvero arrossati, probabilmente si sarebbe formato un livido di lì a poco.

Ritornò a stendersi, dopo, osservando Rusty che saltava sul letto e si accucciava ai loro piedi, cosi da non dare fastidio ma stargli vicino.

«Ah, finalmente.» Tony riuscì finalmente a stiracchiare le braccia e a muovere un po’ le mani che si stavano addormentando. Coccolò un po’ Rusty «Non stare a sentire cosa ti racconta questo qua.» E si accoccolò accanto al fidanzato. «Ti sei divertito, eh?»

«Perché, tu no?» Domandò Steve, inarcando un sopracciglio e cingendogli la schiena con un braccio. Osservò Rusty che sembrava in procinto di addormentarsi - si era stancato molto quel giorno. «Non dovrebbe stare sul letto.» Rifletté, non facendo comunque nulla per scacciarlo.

«Mh, forse…» scherzò Tony. Baciò sul collo Steve e continuò: «Credo che in questo momento sia più pulito di noi. E poi, quando farà più freddo, sicuramente sarà un ottimo scaldaletto.»

«Non è per quello. Ha la sua cuccia, non dovrebbe prendere cattive abitudini.» Ribatté l'altro, spostandosi poi su di un fianco per poter essere faccia a faccia con lui. «Io ho un po' fame.» Borbottò, cercando le sue labbra e lasciandovi un bacio bagnato.

«Oh, dai, se lo fa qualche volta che sarà mai? L’abbiamo lasciato da solo per un bel pezzo, stavolta ha ragione lui.» Tony ricambio il bacio, velocemente. «Cosa vuoi mangiare? _Non piccante_.» Sottolineò sghignazzando.

Steve gli mollò uno schiaffetto sulla schiena, per rimproverarlo, non voleva ricordare l'episodio imbarazzante di qualche giorno prima. «Non cibo d'asporto. »

«Vuoi cucinare tu? Io non mi ci metto, te lo dico.» Tony gli passò una mano tra i capelli. «Lo sai che sei bellissimo?»

«Non fare il ruffiano.» Lo prese in giro Steve, accettando di buon grado il complimento, però, visto che gliene faceva di rado – era lui quello che non faceva altro che adularlo, non viceversa. «Potrei cucinare, volendo, ma non adesso, sono troppo stanco, e poi mi sto rimettendo in forze per un secondo round.» Annunciò, baciandolo di nuovo a stampo e sorridendo divertito.

«Non sto facendo il ruffiano.» Mise il muso quello. «E chi cucina, Rusty?» Si grattò dietro la nuca e continuò: «Sì, ma secondo round senza legarmi, eh!»

«Se continui così, ti imbavaglio, alla prossima.» Borbottò Steve, stringendolo a sé ed andando ad affondare i denti nella sua guancia. «Pensavo una cosa, però. Non usciamo mai insieme.» Era vero, Tony era sempre in giro con Charles per l’università e lui se ne stava in sala con Erik, o andava a mangiarci qualcosa tra una registrazione e l’altra.

«Vuoi andare a mangiare fuori? Tutto quello che vuole il mio _Ruggiero_.» Gli disse prendendolo un po’ in giro, riempiendolo di pizzicotti ovunque. Loro due erano così, passavano dal sesso non tanto tenero a gesti intimi.

«Sì.» Si lamentò quello, contro il suo orecchio, abbracciandolo più forte per sentirlo pelle contro pelle. «Voglio mettermi in tiro ed andare in un ristorante costoso. Ovviamente _devi_ pagare tu, perché sono io il toy boy.»

«Mi sembra logico che paghi io.» Ridacchiò Tony. «Quindi ora alza quel culo glorioso e vai a farti una doccia mentre coccolo il bimbo che si sente trascurato.» Dunque si avvicinò a Rusty che nel frattempo si era appisolato.

«Mh—metterò il mio completo di _Cavalli_.» Affermò quello, mettendosi a sedere dopo avergli dato un ultimo bacio, guardandosi intorno e notando il casino che avevano creato, lasciando i vestiti in giro.

«Fosse per me, non ti farei mettere mai niente addosso. Peccato che poi gli altri ti consumerebbero a guardarti e non mi piace molto come cosa.» Rusty si era svegliato e aveva preso a leccare la faccia di Tony tutto felice. «Sushi va bene?»

«Ma che cosa sono tutti questi complimenti, Stark? Non è che mi tradisci?» Rogers si alzò dal letto e, senza vergogna, cominciò a camminare nudo per la stanza, chinandosi a raccattare i vestiti sporchi, così da portarli con sé in bagno e lasciarli nel cestino degli indumenti da lavare. «Va bene, così ci manteniamo leggeri. Devo iscrivermi in palestra, sto mangiando davvero troppo e faccio poca attività fisica.»

«Lo senti quel cattivone del tuo papà che dice che lo tradisco? Dovresti andare a morsicargli un polpaccio.» Tony parlava con Rusty neanche fosse un neonato. «Ehi, non ti basta l’attività fisica che hai fatto fino a poco fa? Potrei pensare che vuoi andare in palestra per rimorchiare.»

«Forse.» Lo punzecchiò l’altro, tenendo gli indumenti tra le braccia e guardandolo, percorrendo il suo corpo con lo sguardo, quasi tentato di ritornare a letto per cominciare subito un secondo round. Però Rusty stava dormicchiando così bene, non era il caso svegliarlo. «Prendiamo la macchina?»

Rusty era talmente stanco che, nonostante Tony non lo lasciasse in pace, si era addormentato con la testa sul suo petto. «Sì, dai. Così facciamo prima.»

«Va bene. Vado a fare la doccia, lascio la porta aperta, in caso volessi venire a goderti lo spettacolo.» Gli fece una linguaccia, come un bambino, e poi si affrettò ad uscire dalla camera ridacchiando.

 


	34. Burning Desire

Poteva dire che quella fosse la prima volta in assoluto che faceva shopping insieme a Tony. Insomma, non erano come le ragazze che avevano bisogno di rinnovare il guardaroba una settimana sì e l’altra pure, anche perché entrambi avevano fin troppi vestiti – o meglio, a L.A., a Boston ne avevano portato solo la metà, niente capi troppo estivi. Steve di solito ci andava da solo, a comprarsi i vestiti, o con Thor, almeno quell’anno, prima, quando era in Australia ed Italia, si faceva accompagnare da suo padre, visto che non conosceva anima viva, almeno agli inizi.

In ogni caso, sembrava che Tony fosse nel suo habitat naturale. Sapeva esattamente come muoversi, aveva le idee chiare su cosa facesse per lui e cosa no, a differenza sua che se ne stava tra gli stand con aria spaesata. _Abercombie & Fitch_ era un posto molto alla moda, con prezzi accessibili fino ad un certo punto, ed una clientela giovane e cool, proprio come Tony. Steve non ci era mai stato, ricordava che suo padre gli avesse regalato un paio di maglioni presi lì, una volta, ma a L.A., con Thor, aveva frequentato altri negozi – il biondone diceva che quella era roba per fighetti (e ci aggiungeva: come Tony – spesso).

Vedendolo in difficoltà, uno dei bei commessi si avvicinò a lui, con il passo da modello in passerella, la faccia pulita ed i capelli biondissimi – sicuramente tinti. Era stretto in una t-shirt aderente che metteva in risalto i suoi muscoli e lo fissava con tanto di occhioni verdi. «Posso aiutarti?» Gli domandò.

Steve odiava letteralmente quei momenti. Non gli piaceva essere aiutato dai commessi ma, d’altra parte, non voleva nemmeno essere scortese e rifiutare l’offerta. «Io—ecco… _non_ , sto solo dando-»

«E’ arrivata la nuova collezione invernale, e praticamente ogni indumento fa al caso tuo—posso darti del tu? Hai davvero un bel fisico— _umh_ …?»

«Steve.»

«Steve. Con un corpo come il tuo puoi osare, direi che ti starebbe bene qualsiasi cosa. In ogni caso, posso mostrarti, per cominciare, un paio di t-shirt da indossare con qualche cardigan. I tuoi occhi sono… turchesi, acquamarina? Sì, acquamarina, davvero bellissimi. Vediamo, ci sono un sacco di colori che ti starebbero più che bene-» il commesso cominciò a scavare tra gli stand, lanciando occhiate a Steve, senza che quello avesse chiesto nulla.

Tony, qualche stand più in là, dove aveva raccattato almeno sei paia di jeans e otto maglioncini, aveva assistito a tutta la scena. Se quel fotomodello credeva di fare lo splendido col suo fidanzato, si sbagliava di grosso.

 

A lunghi passi si avvicinò ai due. **«** C’è qualche problema?»

 

Il ragazzo si voltò, osservando Tony e non capendo a cosa si riferisse. Steve, invece, portò gli occhi al cielo e si intromise, onde evitare una figuraccia. «Senti…» adocchiò il cartellino di quello, per saperne il nome. «Adam, sono qui con il mio ragazzo, mi aiuterà lui a scegliere i vestiti. Grazie mille comunque, sei davvero molto gentile.» Non si vergognava a dire a quello che lui e Tony stavano insieme, era chiaro che con quelle sopracciglia così curate, quell’Adam, non potesse essere di certo etero. Quindi gli mostrò uno dei suoi miglior sorrisi, ed afferrò Tony per un braccio, allontanandosi di qualche metro e fissando la roba che aveva tra le mani – e pensare che lui non sapeva da dove cominciare, mentre il suo ragazzo si era appena quasi rifatto il guardaroba.

 

«Che c’è?» Si lamentò Stark quando Steve lo strattonò via, per poco non gli cadeva tutto dalle mani. Senza smentirsi, comunque, lanciò un’occhiataccia al commesso.

 

«Smettila, mi stava solo dando una mano.» Lo rimproverò quello, scuotendo la testa, però, piuttosto divertito dalla sua reazione. Adorava vederlo ingelosirsi, ammetteva che gli piaceva, lo faceva sentire importante, anche se era una cosa stupida. «Hai intenzione di provarla, quella roba?» Gli domandò poi, riferendosi ai vestiti. «Io non ho ancora scelto nulla.»

 

«Sì, come no. Quello tutto ti vorrebbe dare tranne che una mano.» Sbuffò. «Sì, dovrei provare almeno i jeans. Cos’è vuoi accompagnarmi?» Gli chiese con un’aria stupida, facendogli l’occhiolino.

 

«Ovviamente no, altrimenti ci denunciano per atti osceni in luogo pubblico.» Ribatté immediatamente il biondo, stando al gioco e accennando una risata, chinandosi per lasciargli un bacio veloce sulla bocca. «Voglio che mi consigli qualcosa.» Affermò poi, sincero, visto che Tony sembrava intendersene meglio di lui.

 

Tony non rispose e assunse immediatamente un’espressione seria e scrutatrice, guardando attentamente gli espositori di fronte a loro. Iniziò a prendere metodicamente felpe, camicie, cardigan con e senza bottoni, piazzandoglieli tra le braccia e senza far cadere la sua roba. Come riuscisse a destreggiarsi in quel modo, non era dato sapere.

 

«Inizia a provarti queste cose. A te il blu sta da dio, quindi meglio optare su queste tonalità.»

 

«E i pantaloni?» Domandò il biondo, travolto da tutta quella roba, guardandosi intorno quasi si sentisse un po’ stupido. «Sei sicuro che è la mia taglia? Queste maglie sembrano aderenti.»

 

«I jeans si scelgono alla svelta, prima i maglioni.» Rispose fermo Tony. «Sì sono sicurissimo. Sono perfette per te. Ora stai zitto e vai a provare tutto.» Ordinò perentorio, indicandogli i camerini con un gesto della testa.

 

«Va bene. Vai anche tu, ci vediamo fuori dal camerino.» Affermò il biondo, non molto convinto, attraversando gli stand e guardandosi intorno, adocchiando qualche altra cosa, compreso un completo piuttosto particolare, cardigan blu con camicia chiara e pantaloni aderenti in tinta. Poteva essere adatto per qualche festa ad Ottobre e Novembre ad L.A., o poteva metterlo per uscire con Tony, per una serata particolare, magari.

 

Quindi, dopo sparì nel camerino, riponendo tutti gli indumenti sull’attaccapanni, in modo ordinato, e cominciando a spogliarsi, decidendo di provare prima la cosa che aveva scelto lui, per capire come gli stavano quelle cose – i pantaloni erano come quelli che metteva di solito Tony, lui non aveva mai azzardato una roba così stretta.

 

Tony aveva occupato lo spazio accanto al fidanzato. Aveva rapidamente provato due paia di jeans e un maglione a collo alto, un vero evento per lui, e poi chiamò Steve.

 

«Ehi, là dentro, tutto ok?» Uscì dal suo cubicolo per guardarsi meglio nello specchio grande che c’era fissato al muro.

 

«Sì—credo.» Bofonchiò Rogers, all’interno del camerino, dandosi un’aggiustata ai gioielli di famiglia, visto che non era abituato a quel tipo di pantaloni – probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prenderli una taglia più grande. Subito dopo, visto che aveva chiuso tutti i bottoni del cardigan, infilo le converse nere ed uscì dal camerino, per guardarsi allo specchio, e si ritrovò davanti Tony con un maglione a collo alto che lo fasciava a meraviglia, e non poté fare a meno di percorrere il suo corpo con lo sguardo.

 

Tony, non appena diede un’occhiata a Steve, prima ebbe timore di perdere la mascella, che sentì quasi staccarsi dalla sua faccia, poi riuscì a frenare l’impulso di saltargli addosso e farlo suo nel camerino.

Dannate camicie, dannati jeans senza forma, avrebbe dovuto vestirsi sempre con quei pantaloni stretti.

Avrebbe anche sopportato le occhiate di ragazze e ragazzi pur di vederlo sempre in quel modo. Era troppo.

Talmente tanto che lo fissava senza riuscire a spiaccicare parola.

 

Il biondo non capì se Tony non parlava perché non sapeva come dirgli che non gli piaceva quello che aveva addosso, o che gli stava fin troppo bene. Quindi si lisciò il cardigan sul petto, adocchiando un paio di commessi che lo fissavano con insistenza, come faceva Stark, e si chiese se non avesse davvero qualcosa che non andava. Così si spostò di fronte allo specchiò e guardò il proprio riflesso, piacevolmente colpito.

Non era mai stato vanitoso, a differenza di Tony, ma doveva ammettere che con quei vestiti addosso stava veramente bene. Non che di solito indossasse pantaloni molto più larghi di quelli, ma non ne aveva mai messi di così stretti. Mettevano in evidenza le sue cosce tornite per lo sport, così come il cardigan e la camicia evidenziavano i fianchi stretti e le spalle larghe. Era sicuro che quello fosse esattamente il look che dovesse avere un musicista, non pensava di aver scelto bene quando aveva preso quella roba.

 

«Non sono troppo stretti, vero?» Domandò al proprio ragazzo, per esserne certo, lanciandogli un’occhiata attraverso lo specchio.

 

Tony scosse la testa, ancora non riusciva a dir nulla, per di più in quel momento che Steve gli dava le spalle e poteva ammirare il suo didietro marmoreo esaltato dal tessuto elasticizzato. Sentiva che stava per reagire in modo molto poco opportuno e si richiuse nel suo camerino, onde evitare figuracce.

 

Steve lo guardò perplesso e così si avvicinò al camerino, scostando un poco la tenda per capire cosa prendesse all’altro. «Non ti piace? Se non ti piace devi dirmelo. A me sembra mi stia bene.» Non voleva che Tony si sentisse a disagio e, per non offenderlo, evitasse di rispondergli.

 

«No, ti sta tutto fin troppo bene Steve, e se non vuoi che ti salti addosso lasciami chiuso qui dentro fin quando non ti cambi.» Nel frattempo aveva sbottonato i jeans, che andavano bene ma dopo la visione di Steve vestito in quel modo erano diventati improvvisamente stretti. Se voleva che si vestisse così, però, doveva iniziare a farci l’abitudine.

 

l biondo rise ed allungò una mano, lasciandogli una palpatina al sedere. «Allora questa sera li indosso solo per te.» Lo prese in giro, aggiustando poi la tenda e ritornando nel suo camerino, per provare le altre cose che aveva preso Tony per lui. A quel punto, avrebbe cercato altri pantaloni e jeans simili a quel modello che aveva indossato. Gli ci voleva proprio un cambio di look, se voleva avere un’immagine allettante per quelli di L.A.

 

Stark si ricompose, provò qualche altro paio di jeans e uscì dal camerino con il suo bottino e chiamò il fidanzato. «Hai fatto Steve?»

 

Il biondo nel frattempo aveva finito, quindi portò fuori tutta la roba, decidendo di non posare nulla, visto che gli piaceva ogni cosa. Lo guardò e gli sorrise, piuttosto contento di quello che aveva deciso di prendere. Prima di quel momento non pensava che lo shopping potesse essere rilassante e divertente, ma soprattutto veloce, ed invece il suo ragazzo gli aveva offerto un’altra prospettiva.

 

«Prendo altri pantaloni ed andiamo. Vorrei fermarmi anche a comprare delle scarpe.»

 

«D’accordo, c’è un buon negozio non lontano da qui.» Tony guardò qualche altro stand e prese altre due felpe, prima di andare alla cassa e aspettare il fidanzato lì.

 

«Posso regalarteli io?» Domandò Steve, tirando fuori la sua carta di credito nuova di zecca, su cui gli avevano versato diecimila dollari in anticipo per il contratto discografico che aveva firmato. In ogni caso, non aveva comunque problemi di soldi, Joseph versava soldi in banca per lui anche da prima che nascesse.

 

«Non ci provare.» Figurarsi se Tony avrebbe permesso di pagare a Steve. Quello aveva un milione di difetti, ma non si poteva dire che non fosse generoso. D’altra parte era nato nell’agio, se lo poteva permettere, anzi, sarebbe stato poco carino il contrario. «Metti tutto qui, che pago io.» E gli sventolò in faccia l’American Express.

 

«No.» Si impuntò Rogers, scuotendo la testa e tenendo i capi tra le braccia. «Non puoi pagare sempre tu. Non me la passo male, in più mi hanno appena dato l’acconto per il contratto.» Gli ricordò, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia, mentre il cassiere li guardava con un certo divertimento, seguendo il siparietto da impiccione qual era.

 

«Mi offri la cena stasera.» Cercò di fare un piccolo compromesso, Tony. Senza neanche girarsi a guardarlo, porse la carta di credito al commesso, «Pago tutto, anche quelli del signorino.»

 

Steve sbuffò, sapeva che in quel caso ci fosse poco da fare – d’altronde una cena non poteva essere nemmeno paragonata ai soldi che avrebbero speso per tutta quella roba, tra l’altro mancavano ancora le scarpe, ed era certo che Tony non gli avrebbe fatto pagare nemmeno quelle. Il cassiere cominciò a fare il conteggio, passando lo sguardo da uno all’altro, buttando un po’ l’occhio, mentre i numeri lievitavano e al biondo per poco non prendeva un colpo.

Okay, non era mai stato tirchio, non poteva lamentarsi, di soldi ne aveva – non tanti quanto Tony, ma molti – e gli era già capitato di fare spese con suo padre, ma non aveva mai raggiunto i duemila dollari prima. Era appena passata un’ora e mezza da quando avevano messo piede lì dentro, e duemila dollari erano volati via alla velocità della luce.

 

Il commesso strisciò la carta, mentre un altro ragazzo imbustava tutto in modo ordinato, piuttosto scocciato. Dopodiché cominciò a passare le buste a Steve, che tentò di prenderne la maggior parte, mentre Tony sbrigava il tutto.

 

«Grazie mille per aver acquistato da noi. Tornate presto. Buona giornata.» Il cassiere porse la fattura e mostrò il suo migliore sorriso, per nulla colpito dai soldi che avevano appena speso, a differenza di Steve, che aveva ancora gli occhi semi-sbarrati.

 

«Che c’è?» Chiese Tony usciti dal negozio, vedendo la faccia perplessa del fidanzato. «Non vorrai tenermi il muso perché ho pagato io?» Gli sfilò un paio di buste dalle mani per aiutarlo e si incamminarono verso il negozio di scarpe. «Da quella parte, Steve.» Indicò Stark.

 

La cosa che più stupiva l’altro, era il fatto che quello non sembrava per nulla sconvolto dal fatto che avesse speso duemila dollari in un’ora e mezza, anzi, probabilmente non aveva nemmeno capito che invece lui lo era. Lo seguì, tenendo il passo, e si schiarì la voce. «Abbiamo speso duemila dollari.» Gli ricordò, guardandolo ed aspettandosi di vederlo reagire.

 

«E quindi?» Tony non si scompose. Duemila dollari in due, lui poteva arrivare a spenderne anche di più solo per lui.

 

Steve lo guardò ancora più stupito. «Duemila dollari in un’ora e mezza.» Precisò, calcando bene la frase per fargli capire quanto fosse stupito. «Per dei vestiti.»

 

«Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare Steve. Credi siano tanti?» Tony era sinceramente curioso di sapere cosa turbasse il fidanzato. Nel frattempo erano arrivati al negozio di scarpe e Stark fece entrare Steve tenendogli la porta aperta.

 

«Beh, sì. Non posso accettare. Paghi l'appartamento, la benzina, la maggior parte delle cene. Non voglio che paghi anche le mie mutande.» Affermò quello, entrando nel negozio ed avvicinandosi alla cassa per chiedere al commesso di tenergli da parte le buste.

 

«Non ho pagato le tue mutande!» Piantò il muso quello. «Sono fatto così, Steve. Cosa c’è di male?»

 

«Nulla, è solo che...» quello sospirò, prendendogli le buste dalle mani e lasciandole al commesso. «È solo che non è giusto.»

 

«Perché non è giusto? A me fa piacere.» Tony si guardò intorno e puntò un paio di anfibi particolari, con una lastra di metallo sulla tomaia.

 

«Beh--» il biondo seguì il suo sguardo, osservando a propria volta gli anfibi. Non erano il suo genere, ma adorava vederli indossare da Tony. Decise che, a quel punto, avrebbe pagato lui le scarpe, per mettersi in pari, ma non voleva dirgli ancora nulla per non limitarlo negli acquisti. «Che scarpe potrei mettere con quei pantaloni? A parte le All Star.»

 

«Un paio di anfibi andrebbero bene, classici, tipo le Dr. Marten’s non proprio come questi. Ma tu li metteresti su?» Rispose Tony. Nel frattempo li affiancò una commessa «Avete bisogno?»

 

«Il 44 di questi è disponibile? E un 46 di un paio di Dr. Marten’s nere, grazie.»

 

«Non lo so.» Ammise divertito l'altro, pensando a lui con quelle cose addosso, non ci si vedeva proprio. «Ho le cosce troppo massicce per quella roba. Sembrerei uno dei Village People.»

 

Tony scoppiò a ridere. «Ma non dire stronzate, Steve. Tu potresti mettere addosso un sacco della spazzatura addosso e risulteresti comunque materassabile.»

 

«Lo dici solo perché sei il mio fidanzato.» Scherzò Rogers, guardandosi intorno per trovare qualcosa di meno impegnativo e più nel suo stile. «A te stanno bene perché hai le cosce più snelle delle mie, ed hai il culo più grosso.»

 

«Steve, ti prego. Ho già passato cinque minuti d’inferno da Abercrombie, non addentrarti in certi argomenti perché non so se posso rispondere di me.» Intanto la ragazza arrivò con le due paia di scarpe che aveva richiesto Tony.

 

«E che ho detto?» Domandò il ragazzo, facendo il finto tonto mentre osservava un paio di All Star a scacchi. «Il mio sogno è scoparti mentre indossi solo quelli.» Mormorò, distrattamente e a bassa voce, così che solo Tony potesse sentire.

 

«Lo sai, vero, che adesso le comprerò solo per quel motivo?» Rispose fra i denti l’altro, che già si immaginava Steve fra le gambe. Andò a sedersi su una delle poltroncine per provare gli anfibi e cercò di pensare ai gattini o a Rusty che si rotolava nel fango per scacciare pensieri a luci rosse.

 

Visto che Tony voleva che lui provasse le Dr. Marten' s, gli si accomodò vicino con un mezzo sorrisetto soddisfatto, tirando fuori dalla scatola gli anfibi e cominciando a slacciare le converse. «Mi serviva un cambio di stile, comunque. Adesso mi tocca solo riprendere la palestra per tenermi in forma - quando non ci pensi tu a farmi fare attività. Da quando stiamo insieme, non so se te ne sei accorto, ma i miei addominali si sono accentuati.»

 

Tony gli mollò una gomitata guardandolo storto. «Prova quelle scarpe e stai zitto!»

 

«Va bene.» Steve lo stette a sentire ed infilò la scarpa sul piede destro, allacciandola come di solito faceva Tony e mettendosi in piedi, infilandoci dentro i pantaloni scuri - da un po' di tempo a quella parte indossava sempre jeans e capi dai colori più scuri. «Sembro un soldato con questa roba. Mi manca solo la piastrina sul petto... e la mimetica.»

 

«Almeno faresti contento tuo padre.» Ridacchiò Tony, che si alzò anche lui per fare qualche passo con gli stivali ai piedi, gli stavano alla perfezione. «Ti stanno bene, altro che cosce grosse.» Si rivolse poi al fidanzato.

 

Steve lo guardò piuttosto interessato. Quegli anfibi, visti sullo scaffale, gli erano sembrati un po' troppo eccessivi ed aggressivi, invece su Tony stavano da dio, soprattutto con quei suoi soliti jeans che evidenziavano tutti i suoi punti di forza e la giacca. «Assolutamente sì.»Disse, parlando da solo ed immaginandolo davvero solo con quelli addosso, tanto che si dovette dare un contegno. «Prendili.»

 

«Puoi giurarci. E direi che anche tu puoi prendere i tuoi. O vuoi provare qualcos’altro?» Tony tornò a sedersi per sfilarsi gli anfibi e rimettere ai piedi le sue All Star.

 

Quello ci pensò e scosse la testa, sedendosi per togliere l'anfibio e tornare ad indossare la propria scarpa. «Pensavo a delle Adidas. Non mi ci trovo bene con questi.» Spiegò sincero.

 

«Mh.» Fu la risposta di Tony, un po’ deluso. D’altra parte non poteva costringerlo a comprare qualcosa di cui non era convinto. «Allora dì alla signorina di farti vedere qualche modello.»

 

«E tu? Non mi dire che prendi solo quelle.» Si rimise in piedi e puntò lo scaffale pieno di Adidas, con attenzione. Gliene piacevano molte paia, ed i prezzi erano abbastanza accessibili, non aveva nemmeno bisogno di provarle.

 

«Penso di sì. Almeno per ora.» Tony sistemò gli stivaletti nella scatola che porse alla commessa. «Questi vanno bene, grazie.» Le sorrise e tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione al fidanzato. «Allora? Hai scelto?»

 

«Dobbiamo anche prendere qualcosa per quando nevica.» Si ricordò Steve, avvicinandosi allo scaffale e chiedendo ad un'altra commessa di prendere la misura giusta di tre paia di scarpe che aveva intenzione di prendere da subito.

 

«Hai ragione.» Annuì Tony che era tornato a sedersi sulla poltroncina. «Ma per quello credo che possiamo tornare più avanti, ancora non è arrivata tutta la merce.»

 

«Beh, in effetti è presto.» Convenne Steve, infilando le mani in tasca e scrollando le spalle. «Non ti piace nulla qui?» Gli domandò, prima che andassero alla cassa.

 

«Magari più avanti prenderò qualche paio di Stan Smith’s, per ora vado comodo con le All Star, non preoccuparti.» Tony si avvicinò a lui, ma non troppo.

 

«Questa volta pago io. Non contestare, non voglio mettermi a discutere qui dentro. » Prima che potesse controbattere, Steve si chinò per lasciargli un bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Perché non vai a prendere la macchina? Così non dobbiamo caricarci tutta quella roba fino al parcheggio.»

 

Tony provò a protestare, ma il fidanzato gli lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso e desistette dal fare scenate nel negozio, quindi obbedì e sparì per andare a recuperare l’automobile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dopo essere tornati a casa, avevano riposto tutte le cose con cura – o meglio, più che altro era stato Steve a riporre tutto, mentre Tony se ne stava stravaccato sul divano a fare zapping e coccolare Rusty. Subito dopo, comunque, Stark lo aveva trascinato con una scusa in garage e lì Steve aveva trovato la Harley che Tony aveva rimesso a nuovo a L.A., pronta per essere usata. Quello gli aveva detto che voleva fargli una sorpresa, visto che avevano una sola macchina, lì, e che Steve preferisse di gran lunga le moto, aveva pensato di far portare la moto lì – era sicuramente costato un po’, ma ne era valsa la pena.

 

A quel punto, Rogers, tutto esaltato, aveva preparato dei panini in fretta e lo aveva costretto a seguirlo fino a Cape Cod, tragitto che avevano fatto tutto in moto – di solito in auto, da Boston, ci voleva circa un’ora, ma per come guidava Steve, in moto, non ci avevano messo più di trentacinque minuti. Così si erano fermati in un posto appartato, su di una spiaggia piuttosto deserta, e Steve aveva tirato fuori panini e bevande dallo zaino, godendosi il panorama. Il sole non era molto caldo, nonostante fosse primo pomeriggio, e si avvertiva che l’inverno stava arrivando, nonostante fosse solo metà Ottobre.

 

«Ti è piaciuta la sorpresa?» Chiese Tony con la bocca piena del sandwich al tacchino e maionese, che stava mangiando con la sua solita grazia degna di uno scaricatore di porto. Era stravaccato sul plaid che si erano portati dietro e aveva tolto le scarpe, nonostante facesse freschetto.

 

«Mh-mh.» Annuì quello, rispondendo alla sua domanda, ovviamente senza dire una parola, sia mai che parlasse mentre mangiava – solo quando c’era il football si prendeva certe libertà. Addentò a propria volta il sandwich e continuò a guardare il mare, pensieroso, ascoltando i gabbiani ed il suono ritmico delle onde che scivolavano sulla sabbia. Avrebbe anche potuto addormentarsi, lì, non vi era cosa più rilassante di quella.

 

«E’ bello essere felici.» Affermò, riflettendo su ciò che aveva appena detto. Era una cosa piuttosto banale, da un certo punto di vista, ma gli era uscita spontanea. Prima di Tony non conosceva davvero la felicità, si era sentito solo per così tanto tempo che non credeva di poter finalmente avere qualcuno al proprio fianco, una persona che lo completava. Certo, con Tony aveva sofferto come un cane, anche, ma era uno dei lati negativi che aveva accettato di buon grado fin dall’inizio: se tieni troppo ad una persona, soffrirai sempre un po’.

 

Stark si girò verso di lui e gli sorrise, sporgendosi un po’, gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia. «Sai cosa mi ricorda questo posto? Il nostro primo bacio.» Era raro che Tony si lasciasse andare a certe cose, ma quella situazione era così pacifica e serena che non poté farne a meno.

 

«Te lo ricordi?» Domandò il biondo, non sembrando però stupito. Anche lui ricordava perfettamente, e pure gli sembrava un secolo fa. Si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise. «Sono stato io a baciarti. Poi ti ho messo una mano sulla coscia e mi sono scusato. Ero così imbranato.» Accennò una risata, ripensandoci.

 

«Perché non dovrei ricordarlo?» Disse prima di bere un sorso dalla sua bottiglietta d’acqua. «Sei migliorato molto da allora.» Continuò scherzosamente per poi sistemarsi con la testa sulle gambe del fidanzato e lo guardava dal basso.

 

«Ma ti piacevo proprio perché ero imbranato.» Affermò solennemente Steve, infilandogli le dita tra il ciuffo scuro ed accarezzando piano la sua cute. «Ti ricordi quando ci siamo conosciuti? Come mi hai rimorchiato? Sei proprio un marpione.»

 

«Bè, la prima cosa che ho pensato quando ti ho visto non era proprio relativa alla tua imbranataggine, anche perché non potevo saperlo.» Ridacchiò Tony. «Però, come sono cambiato, eh? O sono ancora un marpione come allora?»

 

«Non ti ho visto guardare nessuno come guardavi e guardi me, quindi sono tranquillo.» Ribatté, tracciando il profilo del suo viso con le dita e sorridendo. «Ho saputo che eri innamorato di me da quella volta a casa tua, dopo la serenata.» Mormorò, perdendosi nei suoi occhi. Non sapeva perché stavano parlando di quelle cose.

 

«L’hai capito molto prima di me. Io neanche sapevo cosa fosse l’amore. Pensavo fossero tutte balle, invece no.» Tony abbassò lo sguardo per un momento, per fissarsi sull’angolo della sua giacca di pelle e iniziare a giocarci con le dita.

 

«Ti imbarazzi ancora a parlarne, Stark?» Lo punzecchió quello, addolcito dal modo in cui aveva distolto lo sguardo, trovandolo adorabile. «Anche se non lo dici spesso come me, so che mi ami tanto.»

 

Tony a quel punto nascose il viso contro l’addome di Steve, come faceva sempre quando parlavano di quelle cose e, stranamente, si trovavano spesso in quella posizione. Si imbarazzava sì a parlare di quelle cose, non sapeva neanche come diamine gli era venuto in mente di iniziare proprio lui quella conversazione.

 

«Sei proprio un bambinone.» La mano di Steve vagó ancora tra i suoi capelli e piano lo costrinse a girarsi, per guardarlo negli occhi. «Me lo dici che mi ami, amore?» Domandò, accarezzandolo e passandogli il pollice sul labbro inferiore.

 

A Tony per poco non scoppiò il cuore a sentirsi chiamare in quel modo. Faceva tanto il duro, ma in fondo amava, adorava, quei momenti in cui si mostravano teneri l’uno con l’altro. «Ti amo.»

 

«Ho voglia di baciarti.» Confessò il biondo, afferrandogli il viso con entrambe le mani e spingendolo a sedersi sulle sue gambe, così da essere faccia a faccia con lui e poterlo coinvolgere in un bacio lento e bagnato.

 

«E baciami, no?» Gli sorrise Tony mentre si tirava su e gli cingeva il collo con le braccia.

 

Steve leccò lentamente la sua bocca, socchiudendo gli occhi e pressando poi le labbra contro le sue, baciandolo con lascivia. «Ti amo.»

 

Di riflesso, Tony si strinse di più a lui e socchiuse la bocca, perché la sua lingua andasse a cercare quella del fidanzato. Era tutto molto calmo, senza la solita frenesia di aversi che avevano quasi sempre.

C’era silenzio, se non per le onde del mare che erano diventate un suono lontano e indistinto, era sparito tutto attorno a loro.

 

«Ti amo.» Ripeté ancora Steve, baciando la sua bocca una, due, tre volte, leccandola piano e riaprendo gli occhi per fissare le iridi acquamarina nelle sue. «Vuoi fare l’amore con me?» Gli domandò, come se non conoscesse già la risposta, scivolando con le mani sulla sua schiena, sotto la sua giacca, spostandosi con la bocca sulla sua mascella, tracciandone il contorno con baci bagnati.

 

«E me lo chiedi pure?» Sorrise Stark, che si beava dei baci del suo ragazzo e passò una mano tra i capelli morbidi di Steve.

 

Quello infilò le mani sotto la sua maglia, scivolando con le dita sotto il bordo dei suoi jeans per sentire la sua pelle nuda e calda contro i polpastrelli. Dopodiché si staccò appena da lui, per guardarsi intorno e capire se erano abbastanza appartati, non voleva dare scandalo.

 

Stark si lasciò andare ad un piccolo gemito di piacere quando Steve lo toccò sotto la stoffa dei vestiti, proprio nel suo orecchio. «Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata in tutta la vita…»

 

«Anche tu.» Il ragazzo se lo tirò addosso, con possessione, baciandolo ancora una volta, mentre spostava le mani sul davanti per cominciare ad accarezzarlo piano tra le gambe, massaggiandolo per sentirlo diventare duro contro il suo palmo. «Ti voglio.» Mormorò con voce bassa e roca, avvicinando la bocca al suo orecchio e baciando piano il lobo, e poi un lembo di pelle sul suo collo.

 

«Sono tuo…» Gli sussurrò Tony, mentre cercava di infilargli le mani sotto la maglietta. Affondò il viso nell’incavo del suo collo per respirare a pieni polmoni il suo profumo.

 

«Ti voglio subito.» Continuò Steve, trafficando con la patta dei jeans di quello e tirando giù la zip, infilando una mano nelle sue mutande e sentendolo caldo e duro contro il palmo.

 

«E chi stai aspettando?» Mormorò Tony, che era riuscito ad infilare un braccio sotto la maglia e gli stava torturando un capezzolo.

 

«Mh--» soffiò quello, eccitato, masturbandolo piano e chiedendosi come sarebbe stato meglio fare, per non far spogliare Tony, in caso qualcuno passasse di lì.

 

Un gemito morì in gola a Tony, quando erano in intimità non si poneva il problema di essere rumoroso, per fortuna, in quel momento, si era reso conto che in un certo qual senso erano in _pubblico_ e riuscì a mantenersi discreto. Con l’altra mano, era sceso verso la cintura e ci trafficò per allentarla e aprire a sua volta i pantaloni del fidanzato.

 

Steve lo lasciò fare, spostandosi e sedendosi sulle ginocchia, accarezzando i suoi fianchi e baciando sul viso, passando dal mento, agli zigomi e la fronte, finendo poi sul suo naso e la sua bocca. «Come vuoi farlo? Meglio se non togliamo i pantaloni.»

 

«Non abbiamo un altro plaid da metterci su? Proviamo solo calando un po’ i jeans.» Tony era arrivato in quel particolare momento in cui desiderava talmente tanto Steve che non era in grado di formulare frasi di senso compiuto.

 

«Mh.» Mugugnò quello, tappandogli la bocca con l'ennesimo bacio, e spingendosi eccitato contro le sue mani, desideroso di un contatto maggiore. «Vuoi stenderti? Possiamo provare-- il _cucchiaio_.»

 

Tony senza dire neanche una parola si stese sulla copertina e tirò Steve per il bordo della sua maglietta bianca. «Facciamo tutto quello che vuoi.»

 

Steve sorrise e fece perno sull'avambraccio, stendendosi accanto a lui, su di un fianco, e sporgendosi sul suo volto per baciarlo piano, mentre con una mano gli strattonava piano i pantaloni e gli slip per scoprire il sedere.

 

Tony chiuse gli occhi, per godersi appieno le mani del fidanzato sul proprio corpo. Tese un braccio all’indietro, per accarezzare Steve. «Ti amo.»

 

«Anche io.» Rispose subito quello, abbassandosi i pantaloni quel tanto che bastava per poter infilare una mano nelle mutande e tirare fuori l'erezione svettante. Dopodiché portò la mano alle labbra dell'altro, spingendo piano per farle entrare nella sua bocca.

 

Tony prese a succhiare con calma, senza fretta. Gli piaceva come si erano messe le cose, di solito si facevano prendere entrambi dalla concitazione del momento ed erano piuttosto _passionali_.

 

Nemmeno Steve aveva fretta, nonostante non fossero nella loro camera da letto. Avvicinò le labbra alle sue e scostò le dita, per catturare la sua lingua e coinvolgerlo in un bacio passionale. Il cielo si stava facendo più scuro, ma il suono delle onde era rilassante. Scostò la mano dietro di lui e fece slittare le dita nel solco tra le sue natiche, trovando la sua apertura e massaggiandola dall’esterno, prima di penetrarlo piano con l’indice e il medio, per prepararlo alla penetrazione.

 

Tony ansimò mordendosi il labbro, non appena Steve iniziò a prepararlo. Si spinse di più verso di lui e cercò la mano libera del ragazzo per portarla verso la sua erezione.

 

E Steve lo toccò, come sapeva e gli piaceva, massaggiandolo piano e senza fretta, percorrendo tutta la sua lunghezza con le dita lunghe, spostandosi con la bocca sul profilo del suo collo, lasciandovi una scia di baci e saliva, succhiando poi un lembo di pelle per lasciarvi il segno, mentre faceva entrare le dita in lui, fino alle nocche, e prendeva a rotearle piano, piegando le falangi e stuzzicandolo.

 

«Mh…» Mormorò Tony, era dura per lui non fare il suo solito casino, soprattutto perché Steve riusciva sempre a soddisfarlo, in qualunque luogo o posizione si trovassero.

 

«Ti piace?» Domandò il biondo, distanziando appena le dita per allargarlo, mentre affondava il volto nell’incavo del suo collo e mordeva e leccava la sua pelle. Era piuttosto impaziente, ma non voleva accelerare le cose, gli andava bene anche in quel modo, in fondo erano sempre piuttosto bruschi quando lo facevano.

 

Tony annuì senza dire una parola, il suo respiro pesante era più che eloquente. Chiuse gli occhi e inspirò a lungo, riempiendosi i polmoni di ossigeno, di profumo salmastro e di quello dolce di Steve.

Con una mano scivolò su quella di Steve che lo stava masturbando.

 

Rogers sorrise contro la sua pelle e strinse il suo pene tra le dita, aumentando appena la velocità dei movimenti, sfilando poi piano le dita da lui, certo che fosse pronto per proseguire. Quindi, con quella stessa mano, andò ad afferrare il proprio pene duro e gonfio d’eccitazione e lo indirizzò tra le natiche, strusciando appena il glande contro la sua apertura, prima di cominciare a penetrarlo piano, scivolando dentro di lui senza fretta ed emettendo un gemito basso, smorzato contro il suo collo.

 

«Ah!» Soffocò Tony, mordendosi la lingua. Strinse la mano di Steve e lo seguì nei movimenti lenti e cadenzati, su e giù della sua eccitazione. Si strinse ancora, per quanto possibile, di più al fidanzato. Mugugnando di piacere.

 

«Tony.» Lo chiamò quello, senza motivo particolare, penetrandolo in profondità e prendendosi un minuto per abituarsi a quella sensazione, sentendolo contrarsi e stringersi intorno a lui. Soffiò un gemito e prese a muovere i fianchi, sempre senza fretta, sincronizzandoli ai movimenti della sua mano sul pene del ragazzo, alzando il viso per baciargli l’orecchio. «Guardami.»

 

Tony aprì gli occhi, come gli aveva chiesto il ragazzo. Gli accarezzò il viso, piano, mentre prendeva il ritmo, lento delle spinte di Steve. Era la prima volta che se la prendevano così con calma e in maniera _dolce_.

 

All’altro sembrava quasi di essere tornato a quando, appena conosciuti, se ne stavano sul divano della villa di Tony a Malibu, baciandosi e sfiorandosi appena, senza mai arrivare alla tanto agognata conclusione. Non gli mancavano quei tempi, però, perché ricordava l’angoscia nel pensare che non si sarebbero rivisti, che sarebbe tornato in Australia e le loro vite non si sarebbero più incrociate.

 

Invece eccoli lì, insieme, dopo un anno, nonostante tutto. Se glielo avessero detto non ci avrebbe creduto, Tony era stato scostante all’inizio, anche un po’ menefreghista - o almeno si era impegnato a sembrarlo - quindi in quel periodo non aveva mai pensato che ci sarebbe davvero stato un lieto fine. Ma quelle cose potevano lasciarsele alle spalle, era passato. Avvicinò le labbra alle sue e lo baciò, afferrando la sua natica in una mano e massaggiandola, distanziandola appena dall’altra così che potesse spingersi sempre più in profondità. E così fece, angolando i fianchi ed andando a colpire il suo punto, tenendo sempre gli occhi incollati ai suoi, quasi trovasse essenziale che si guardassero in quel momento.

 

«Steve…» Soffiò Tony. E per un lungo momento desiderò che il tempo si fermasse. Che potesse rimanere avvinghiato al fidanzato a fare l’amore fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Senza pensieri, senza preoccupazioni, università, lavoro, litigi, gelosie. Solo loro due. Lo baciò a fior di labbra, un bacio casto. Come pochi se n’erano dati in quell’anno insieme.

 

Quello gemette ancora, socchiudendo gli occhi e respirandogli contro il viso, continuando a muoversi lentamente, facendo pressione contro la sua prostata per portarlo allo stremo. Accarezzò i suoi testicoli e li stuzzicò con le dita, impugnando di nuovo il suo pene e risalendo fino alla punta, ruotando il pollice sul suo glande e strizzandolo appena.

 

«Quanto sei bello, Steve.» Riuscì a mormorare Tony che lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé e stava per impazzire dal piacere.

 

«No, tu lo sei.» Ribatté il biondo, col fiato corto, baciandolo di nuovo ed insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca, andando a cercare la sua con un mugugno soddisfatto, aumentando a poco a poco la forza e la velocità delle spinte, segno che aveva bisogno di venire.

 

«S-sto per venire, Stebe.» Tony si staccò per un attimo dalla bocca del fidanzato, ma tornò immediatamente a cercare la sua lingua calda. Con entrambe le mani gli afferrò il volto, per stringerlo a sé, come se avesse paura che potesse sfuggirgli.

 

L’altro abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua bocca ed accennò un sorriso. «Vieni.» Lo invogliò, quindi, continuando a spingere e seguendo il ritmo del bacino anche con la sua mano, continuando a masturbarlo, più veloce di prima, stringendolo quel tanto che bastava per farlo impazzire un po’.

 

Non gli ci volle molto a riversarsi nella mano del fidanzato, «Steve.» ansimò, in un tono più alto di quello che era riuscito a mantenere fino a quel momento.

 

Quest’ultimo gemette e dopo un altro paio di spinte venne anche lui, con un gemito di gola – che prontamente smorzò sulla bocca di quello. Si scostò piano da lui, perché non era il caso restare ancora in quella posizione, con i pantaloni abbassati, visto che avevano rischiato pure troppo fino a quel momento. Quindi aggiustò le mutande e si mise a sedere, alla ricerca della borsa in cui aveva infilato delle salviette imbevute per ogni evenienza.

 

Anche Tony si era rivestito di fretta, accettando un paio di fazzoletti imbevuti di Steve. La sua maglietta si era leggermente macchiata, ma per fortuna poteva nascondere tutto con la giacca che indossava. Ad un certo punto, però, gli venne l’infelice idea di avvicinarsi all’acqua.

 

Era già scalzo, quindi arrotolò i jeans a metà polpaccio, diede un bacio a stampo e scappò verso il mare, chiamando a gran voce il fidanzato. «Steve, vieni qui!»

 

Il biondo, che nel frattempo si era dato una ripulita ed aveva messo un po’ in ordine, infilando le cartacce nello zaino, così una volta a casa le avrebbero buttate, lo guardò un po’ perplesso e diede un’occhiata al cielo. Era davvero molto grigio, sembrava proprio stesse per venire a piovere, in più quella non era la temperatura ideale per mettersi con i piedi nell’acqua, era Ottobre, e non faceva di certo caldo.

 

«Tony, esci di lì, ti prende un accidente!» Esclamò, quindi, mettendosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi alla riva, cercando di non bagnarsi i piedi - quando erano arrivati aveva tolto anche lui le scarpe, per non riempirle di sabbia. «Fa freddo, e sta per venire a piovere. Non fare il bambino.» Lo rimproverò, senza cattiveria, allungando una mano per invitarlo a raggiungerlo.

 

In effetti l’acqua era gelata, ma ormai aveva fatto la cazzata e non voleva ammettere di aver sbagliato.

«Dai! Un secondo.» Insistette Tony comunque.

 

«No!» E l’idillio era appena finito, pensò Steve, corrugando la fronte e guardandolo con un’aria che non ammetteva repliche. «Tony, esci immediatamente da lì, è gelata!» Urlò, esasperato, facendo un altro passo avanti, finché poteva.

 

Tony, mal volentieri, la diede vinta al fidanzato e uscì dall’acqua, con i piedi umidi e completamente ghiacciati, perché l’aria fresca e la sabbia bagnata non aiutavano certo la situazione. Non appena si avvicinò al fidanzato, gli si buttò letteralmente tra le braccia, ovviamente senza ammettere che stava morendo di freddo.

 

«Cretino.» Lo apostrofò il biondo, abbracciandolo però di slancio e stringendolo a sé, sentendolo appena tremare tra le sue braccia. Tony era talmente orgoglioso che sarebbe morto assiderato prima di dirgli che aveva freddo e dargli ragione. «Su, asciugati i piedi, dobbiamo andare, sta per piovere.» Gli disse, baciandogli la fronte e sorridendo.

 

Tony non obiettò niente e ascoltò, una volta tanto, il suo ragazzo. Si asciugò alla bene e meglio con il plaid, tanto avrebbero dovuto lavarlo comunque, e si infilò subito calze e anfibi, stando attento a togliersi tutti i granelli di sabbia.

 

Steve fece lo stesso, sedendosi e scrollando la sabbia dai piedi, prima di rimettere le scarpe ed allacciarle. Sono in quel momento avvertì una prima goccia d’acqua colpirgli il viso, seguita subito dopo da un tuono che per poco non lo fece sobbalzare. Infatti alzò gli occhi al cielo ed osservò i nuvoloni scuri e minacciosi, segno che di lì a poco sarebbe arrivato un temporale.

 

«Bene.» Disse sarcastico, sbuffando ed afferrando le ultime cose, infilandole in fretta nello zaino, mentre porgeva uno dei caschi a Tony e si rimetteva in piedi. «Metti il casco e lo zaino, dobbiamo andare, sperando di non beccare tutta l’acqua addosso.»

 

Tony starnutì, raccolse la sua roba come gli aveva detto Steve e si chiuse nella sua giacca. «Sono pronto.»

Per fortuna avevano lasciato la moto vicino, saltarono in sella e schizzarono via il più in fretta possibile verso casa.

 

Per tutto il tragitto Steve cercò di non parlare, concentrandosi sulla strada per raggiungere in fretta Boston. Purtroppo il temporale era cominciato e si estendeva per molti chilometri, quindi volente o nolente si erano bagnati, ed il vento freddo non aiutava di certo, visto che l’acqua quasi gli si gelava addosso. Quando finalmente arrivarono in garage, Steve parcheggiò la moto accanto all’Audi e si sfilò il casco, lasciando che il primo a scendere fosse Tony, facendo poi lo stesso subito dopo.

 

«E’ stata una pessima idea.» Disse tra sé e sé, incolpandosi un po’, visto che era stato lui a voler prendere la moto. Quindi si voltò a guardare il ragazzo, cominciando a sfilarsi la giacca bagnata, avvertendo i pantaloni appiccicarsi addosso. «Questa roba ce la togliamo fuori dalla porta, altrimenti bagniamo tutto.»

 

«Ok.» Rispose quieto Tony. Forse anche troppo. Si sentiva strano e starnutì una seconda volta, appena arrivati davanti alla porta di casa. Va bene che aveva fatto il deficiente a mettere i piedi nell’acqua e si erano inzuppati, però star già male non era proprio possibile.

 

Steve gli lanciò un’occhiata, sentendolo starnutire di nuovo, ma decise di non fare lo stronzo e dirgli che gli aveva detto di non entrare in acqua, visto che probabilmente stava per salirgli la febbre. Subito dopo aprì la porta e Rusty uscì a fargli le feste, ma gli lasciò solo due carezza sulla testa, ci avrebbe pensato dopo a coccolarlo per bene. Così tolse le scarpe ed incominciò a spogliarsi sul pianerottolo, non curante del fatto che qualcuno avrebbe potuto vederli, non voleva entrare in casa con quella roba che gocciolava sul pavimento.

 

«Spogliati, prendo un’accappatoio, lascia tutto qui, dopo ci penso io a portare i vestiti bagnati in casa.»

 

Tony obbedì silenzioso, anche se stava morendo di freddo, una volta spogliato, si accucciò sullo zerbino e si strinse al petto il cane, così che la sua pelliccia e le feste lo potessero scaldare un po’. Si stava maledicendo e con lui le sue idee bislacche di bagnarsi i piedi ad Ottobre inoltrato.

 

Dopo un po’ tornò Steve, con un telo in vita ed un accappatoio tra le mani, che poggiò immediatamente sulle spalle di Tony, così che quello se lo infilasse in fretta, afferrando poi gli abiti bagnati e riponendoli nel cestino che si era portato dietro, così da strizzarli prima di metterli tra i vestiti da lavare, altrimenti si sarebbe bagnato tutto.

 

«Su, vai in camera da letto e rivestiti in fretta. Io metto in ordine questi e poi vengo da te, così decidiamo cosa mangiare per cena.» Dicendo quello, aspettò che entrasse, così da chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Magari avrebbe potuto accendere un po’ il riscaldamento.

 

 


End file.
